Prey: chasing down, being hunt
by Meje2
Summary: A blood limit hunter has set his mind on capturing Hinata. Naruto tries to prevent it, but after a fight he ends up having a fox tail and foxy ears. Is Kyubi the cause of this? NARUHINA and later on other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My third story here but actually the first naruhina and fanfiction I ever wrote. Hope you enjoy it. Please ignore spelling mistakes; I tried to get most of them out. ( I am the same Meje2 as on deviantart; I didn't steal this!)

**PREY**

**Chasing down, being hunt**

**Chapter 1: A proud failure**

Naruto was walking around in the forest of Konoha. His hands in his pockets and his eyes were focused on the ground. The one thing that was on his mind was Sasuke. Sasuke and the fact that he didn't returned to the village after killing Orochimaru.

'_Stupid Sasuke'_, he thought, _'you think your high and mighty. Wait until you see how much I improved since the last time we met. I will kick your butt so hard that you will beg for mercy.' _

But even thinking things like that, didn't make him feel better. He knew very well that he had a long way to go until he was strong enough to do something like that. Naruto stopped walking and looked around to see where he was. It was the place where team 7 passed Kakashi's test. Somebody was standing behind one of the wooden pillars. Forgetting everything about Sasuke, Naruto walked up to the person. It was none other than Hinata.

"Hey Hinata," a voice, that Hinata knew all too well, said. Slightly she turned her head a bit, as if she wanted the proof that it was Naruto. Then she hid behind the pillar. Her face a bit red and quite shocked about the sudden approaching. "N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, and gazed into his blue eyes. "What are you hiding for, Hinata?" he asked, dense as ever. Hinata couldn't reply, she was trying very hard not to faint. The last time she saw him, he surprised her as well and she fainted a second after seeing his face. She didn't want that to happen again. "You don't have to hide from me," he said with that stupid grin as ever, although she found it cute. "S-sorry," Hinata mumbled, "you-you surprised me." Naruto looked astonished.

"Surprise you? With your amazing Byakugan?" That made Hinata even blush more.

Naruto looked at Hinata. _'She's still is the same,'_ he thought, 'somewhat at least.' He took some time to take a look at her closely. That her hair was long was the first thing he noticed. She had grown a lot, especially in the breast size. He could almost swear they were bigger than Sakura's.

The last time he didn't really had time to look at her. Shino was angry about the fact he didn't recognise him, so Naruto had to run from some annoying bugs. That was after Hinata passed out and Kiba shouted she always faints in front of him. That last thing made him think. She was in front of him now, but hadn't passed out. _'Why did Kiba say something like that'_, he wondered. "Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice made him go back to reality. "Why…what are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

Naruto looked at her for a minute. "You-you don't have to tell," Hinata immediately said after seeing his sad face. "Not a particular reason," he responded to her surprise. His expression was still miserable for a second and after that he tried to hide it with his huge grin. "You know that I became ge-nin here. I told you just before the chu-nin exam finals." Hinata remembers that day very well. It was one of the memories she will cherish the rest of her life. That time he also approached her so sudden and she was able to cheer him up a bit by telling he was a proud failure. Thinking of it, he said exactly the same when she asked him what he was doing here. It made her laugh a little. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. Hinata stopped laughing and looked Naruto almost right into his face. "Uhm… you said you didn't have a particular reason that time too," she mumbled. "Really?" Naruto laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

'_That she still remembers something like that, it was years ago,'_ Naruto thought. The few things he remembered were that he told her is that he just tried to act tough and screwed up a lot, something he still does, and that she called him a proud failure. He couldn't help to smile. "Well that time I just felt like coming here," he laughed. Hinata was still standing behind the pillar, looking at him with a blush on her face. "Today I was just walking around," Naruto said, no longer laughing. Sasuke's name came back into his mind; it made him feel down again.

Hinata saw this and wondered what happened that made Naruto look so sad. Normally he is loudmouthed and always smiling, although she knew very well it was to hide his true emotions.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked before realizing. Naruto gazed right into her eyes, what made Hinata somewhat nervous. It was only a few seconds later that he looked away, saying "nothing," only. She knew he was lying, but didn't say that. If he did want to tell he would eventually.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of eyes and knew from her expression she didn't believe him, but she didn't asked further. He was about to say 'goodbye', when Hinata opened her mouth to say something. "You-you can a-a-always talk to m-me if you want," she muttered, blushing heavily. He was stunned for a few seconds. "Thanks, Hinata," he smiled and for some reason he was blushing, he didn't know why. "See ya," he said and moved on, leaving a paralyzed Hinata behind.

Naruto went back to the city, not knowing what to do. He wouldn't have a mission for the next few days and he was quite bored. He bumped into Sakura, who was coming out of the supermarket with a bag in her hands. "Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted. "Naruto?" Sakura replied surprised. "What are you doing?" Sakura sighed, "Getting some stuff for my parents, that's all. I don't have much to do since we don't have a mission and they don't need me in the hospital." Naruto laughed. "I'm bored too, why do you think a sleep until midday?" Sakura couldn't help to laugh. "Anyway, can I ask you something?" he asked, while walking with her. "Sure," Sakura answered, wonder what he was about to ask.

"Why does Kiba say Hinata always faints when I'm near to her?" Sakura was astonished by that question; it was the least thing she expected. "Just a moment ago I walked up to her and…" "Did she faint?" Sakura wanted to know, cutting of his sentence. "No, that's why I'm asking you why Kiba said something like that." Naruto looked confused and Sakura tried to hide her smile. It wasn't long ago that Hinata told her she loved Naruto. It was during the last mission they had, before Naruto returned home.

(FLASHBACK)

Sakura made some light and saw Hinata sitting straight up in her sleeping bag. "Hinata, what is it?" Her face was all red, probably wondering if she had made strange noises or said something in her sleep. Because indeed she had, that's what made Sakura wake up.

Hinata had mumbled something and the only thing Sakura could make of it was 'Naruto', but she wasn't sure.

"You were talking in your sleep," Sakura stated.

"R-r-really?" She turned even redder than she was before.

"Yeah," Sakura smirked, "you said 'Naruto'." She didn't say that she thought Hinata said 'Naruto', because she wanted to know the effect. And the result was that Hinata threw her sleeping bag over her head. "So, you really did say Naruto," Sakura said, still laughing.

Hinata put her sleeping bag a little bit down that only her eyes were visible. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. "I wasn't sure if you said Naruto, but seeing your reaction, it must be." Hinata got up fast, looking angry. "That's mean, Sakura-chan!" she yelled. Sakura started to laugh even more than before. "So you do like him," she was finally able to say, still giggling. Hinata blushed again and looked at the ground. "S-so what," she said silently, "what's so funny about it?"

Sakura stopped giggling. "Nothing except your reaction." Hinata looked up again a bit startled. "I mean, I always guessed you liked him. You where always watching him. He's just too stupid to notice, every other boy would have noticed already." This time Hinata couldn't help to smile, though still blushing. "But that's what makes him cute." Then they were both laughing.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Sakura?" Naruto said and it made Sakura go back to reality. "Well, do you know why Kiba would lie about his team mates?" "I'm not Kiba, so I don't know," she replied. Naruto sighed.

"You're not any help, you know." Sakura smiled, "Bye." Not knowing what else to do, Naruto went to his apartment and for the first time in his life he cleaned it up properly. What else could he do?

The next day he went to the training ground to train by himself. He wanted to improve his new attack and thought that if he managed to use Rasengan without bunchin it would improve a bit. To learn faster, he used Kakashi's training method. He did make forty-nine bunshin, but they all have to make Rasengan themselves, just like when they had to cut that leave.

-----------------------------

Hinata was standing behind a tree, not far away from the training ground. She was watching Naruto. It amazed her how many bunchin there were. Only watching him like this, inspired her to train. She was standing there for hours.

"Watching Naruto again?"

Hinata was frightened to death when she heard Sakura's voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Sakura said a bit uncomfortable. "I-it's ok." Hinata managed to say. Sakura was now standing beside her. "I already wondered where he was, he wasn't in his apartment." "You where in his apartment?" Hinata asked a bit jealous. "If I don't, he will sleep all day, at least that's what he used to do. Looks like he's gotten smarter and now uses his time better," Sakura grinned. Hinata grinned too. They both looked at Naruto. "He's using Kakashi's training method he told me about."

Hinata nodded. "It has been like that the whole day. It just amazing how great he is in shadow doppelgangers."

A few minutes later all the Naruto's stopped, their Rasengan where gone and a second later there was only one Naruto left. He fell down, exhausted en heavily breathing. It shocked Hinata, but Sakura remained calm. "Don't worry," Sakura reassured, "it's a side effect of the training method." She walked up to him, followed by Hinata. "See, he just fainted."

'_It's funny'_, Hinata thought, _'normally I'm the one who faints. He looks cute, like this.'_

"I think you should bring him home," Sakura said with an evil grin on her face. "What!" Hinata screamed. Quick she looked at Naruto, if she hadn't wake him up, but he was still knock out. "All right, I'll help you bringing him home, but YOU have to keep an eye on him." "But-but-but what if he wakes up and s-sees me, what do I-I have to say then?" Hinata panicked, her face nearly as red as a tomato. Sakura didn't answer and picked Naruto up by his arms. Hinata hesitated a bit, but grabbed Naruto's feet. Both girls carried the passed out blond ninja to his home. They laid him on his bed and Sakura left.

Hinata sat down on a chair, feeling very uncomfortable. And that was not only because she didn't know what to say when Naruto would wake up. It was also because she was in his apartment, his home.

After more than fifteen minutes she calmed down somewhat and, knowing that Naruto would be out for a while, she curiously looked around. Like she thought, Naruto had a lot of instant ramen in his fridge. She inspected the rest of the kitchen, but there wasn't much more to see there. In some drawers she found kunai and scrolls. In another one she found his clothes and when she opened the next one, she quickly closed it after seeing his underwear.

Blushing again she sat down on the chair, not daring to look around further, feeling like a stalker. She started to get hungry, it was already past dinnertime. Her father would probably get angry, because she didn't tell him she won't be there with dinner, but luckily Sakura promised she would tell him she was going to be late tonight.

Moved by hunger Hinata stood up and took two instant ramen out of the fridge. Knowing that Naruto would most likely wake up from the smell of ramen. She boiled some water and put the instant ramen together with the water in a bowl. Actually it smelled good, the same as fresh ramen from Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto turned on his side, half asleep. He smelled something very common. _'Ramen'_, he thought and opened his eyes. He got up fully awake, wondering why he did smell ramen. When he turned his head, he saw the answer. "Hi-Hi-Hinata?" he muttered astonished. _'What is she doing here, shouldn't she be home? And how the hell did I get here,'_ he thought. "H-here, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, offering him one of the bowl she held in her hands. Still kind of startled he gradually took the bowl. "Uh…thanks," he said, not knowing what else he could say.

Hinata sat down at the table and Naruto went to sit at the other side of the table. Together they ate the ramen silently. But after they finished, Naruto asked the question she had not yet an answer for. "What are you doing here?" it didn't sound demanding, just interested.

'_Think, Hinata, think. If you're not answering, he will get awkward.'_ "I-I…uh…I was walking with Sakura when we saw you passing out. W-we carried you here and Sakura told me to keep an e-eye on you, so I s-stayed," she stuttered silently. "O," Naruto said and then it was silent again.

"Yo-your home is nice and-and clean," Hinata said, because she didn't like the silent.

Naruto started to laugh a bit ashamed, with a light blush on his face. "I just cleaned it. Normally it's a mess." Hinata blushed with a little smile on her face. Naruto stood up. "You want some more ramen?" he asked. Hinata nodded. Naruto made two new bowls of ramen and gave Hinata one. He sat down and put some ramen in his mouth. "You know," he swallowed the ramen and looked into Hinata's face, "I never had real quests before." Hinata smiled as a reply.

That somebody was eating with him at his place, made him feel comfortable a warm inside.

Naruto explained what he did today, after that they talked about a lot of other things, like missions and (Naruto's favourite) ramen. To his surprise Hinata knew a lot about ramen.

It was dark outside when Naruto stood up to clean the table. He looked outside for a moment and then turned his head to Hinata. "It's pretty late, I'll bring you home." "Y-you don't have to," Hinata said softly and taken aback. "It's the least thing I can do, after keeping an eye on me."

Hinata didn't want to go home, but Naruto was right. It was awful late, thus she stood up and followed Naruto. He locked his apartment and together they walked to Hinata's place. "I heard you became chu-nin," Naruto started the conversation. "Uhm, yeah," she replied. Hinata knew Naruto was the only ge-nin left from their group and felt sorry for him. "Good for you, I knew you could do it," Naruto said with his goofy smile. Hinata turned red, but smiled. 'Thanks, Naruto-kun,' she thought.

When they were standing in front of Hinata's home, she thanked him and went inside. "So the boy is back." Hinata was frozen when she heard her father's stern voice. "At least he didn't let you go home by yourself. You better go to bed, it's late." "Y-yes father." Quickly she took out her shoes and ran to her room.

When Hinata entered her room she saw Hanabi was sitting on her bed, looking at her sister with an innocent face. _'O no,'_ Hinata thought. Trying to stay normal she walked up to her. "How was your date?" her little sister asked directly. Hinata blushed a bit. "It wasn't a date." She pushed her sister of her bed and started changing. "Suuuuure," Hanabi teased. Hinata turned around, looking down at her sister. "Look, he just fainted…" "Wow, then you two would be nice couple." "Let me finish! He trained the whole day and…" "And you watched him the whole day." "And passed out…" "Just like you always do." "So Sakura and I brought him home and I had to keep an eye on him!" Hinata was breathing heavily, looking angry at her little sister.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him," Hanabi said. Hinata turned her back to her and went on with changing. "I'm not like you." "I know, that's why dad…" suddenly she closed her mouth. Hinata knew what her sister was about to say. Luckily it wasn't entirely true anymore. Since Hinata became chu-nin, she became a little bit fonder with her father.

"S-sorry," Hanabi apologized. "It's ok," Hinata sighed and got into bed. "Good night, Hanabi." "Good night," Hanabi said and went to her own room. Under her blanket, Hinata was crying.

-------------------------

She was up early and made herself some breakfast. Still somewhat depressed she started eating. She didn't have a mission today and her team mates where of. Her teacher wasn't allowed to do any ninja like thing, because she was pregnant, so Hinata was on her own. Thinking about what she would do today, she came to the conclusion she could improve the Kaiten Neji taught her, without her father knowing. She still wasn't fast enough. Also she didn't manage to make a cocoon of chakra; it still had some weak points.

Her father came inside, surprised by seeing Hinata. "G-good morning, father," Hinata said. Her father gave her a little nod. Hinata stood up and walked to the door. "Be home before dinner, I don't care if the boy faints again," her father said, thinking she would watch Naruto again. "I-I will, but I am going to train. Bye, father."

There was nobody on the training ground, but that wasn't odd. It was early in the morning; she would be surprised if there was somebody.

---------------------------

Naruto woke up late in the morning, although earlier than normal when he has no mission. Having no mission was boring and he wanted to go back to sleep, but then remembered his strange dream that woke him. _'What was it about again?'_ So far he could remember some ninja kidnapped a girl that was close to him, but he couldn't remember which girl.

Annoyed he got up and made some instant ramen. Actually he had to train with Kakashi-sensei, but when he walked back after bringing Hinata home, Kakashi told him he had a jo-nin mission, so Naruto had nothing to do. Again. It was Thursday and that meant that Sakura would be working in the hospital.

"I want a mission!" he screamed frustrated leaning back in his chair. A bit too far, because he fell down. Laying on the ground he stared at the ceiling. "Let's train again," he sighed and got up. He changed clothes and walked to the training ground. From a distant he saw somebody else. Getting closer he recognised the person. It was Hinata. 'Is she doing…rotation,' Naruto thought impressed. He watched her behind a tree. She was spinning around for a while, stopped to breath and started over again. _'Wow, Hinata, you really are awesome,'_ Naruto thought and smiled.

---------------------------

Exhausted Hinata stopped her Kaiten and took some time to get some breath. She had trained for hours, without taking a break and she could feel that now. She would pass out if she didn't stop for a while, she knew. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back, expecting to fall in the soft grass. However she fell in the arms of somebody. She opened her eyes. "Hinata, are you alright?" asked a total oblivious Naruto. She couldn't believe her eyes and was too stunned to reply immediately. After a minute she nodded. "I thought you passed out," he said concerned. "N-no, I just w-wanted to take a break," Hinata said softly, looking up. Naruto smiled. "Good idea, after training that Kaiten so hard." "You-you saw?" Hinata asked surprised, blushing again. "Yeah, I was watching you for a while. You were amazing." Hinata closed her eyes, feeling like she was in heaven. "Uh, Hinata," Naruto said after a while, "could you get up; my foot is starting to go numb." Hinata immediately got up, looking at the ground. "G-gome, Naruto-kun." "No big deal," Naruto said blushing lightly.

'_Strange, that felt good. Why did my foot have to fall to numb? Why didn't I just leave it like that?'_ Naruto thought confused. He looked at her face. Even though she was blushing like always, she looked sad. Did something happen? Did he do something wrong?

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked up into his face. Gazed into his blue eyes. He had sounded worried. But she didn't want to tell him she liked laying in his arms. Besides, that wasn't the major reason why she was sad. She was still brooding over what her sister had almost said yesterday.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned her head, not knowing what to say.

"What you said the other day counts for you too. You can always talk to me."

Hinata's eyes widened and she started crying. Naruto didn't know what to do. It wasn't his intention to make her cry. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Slowly he laid his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Wrapping his arms around her. Hinata buried her face in his chest. When she finally calmed down a bit Naruto asked softly, "Do you want to tell me?" He kindly pushed her a bit away and watched her in the eyes. They were still wet from tears.

"It-it's something my sister said," she stammered avoiding his gaze, "I know she didn't mean it, but…" Hinata couldn't go on and sobbed again. "What did she say?" Naruto asked gently. "She didn't exactly say it all out loud, but I knew what she was going to say." Naruto waited until she fully answered his question, what took some time. "I said I wasn't like her and she wanted to say that's why dad doesn't think I am a good ninja. That I'm a burden, a failure," Hinata sobbed.

"But you're a chu-nin, instead of me. I am still a ge-nin." "But you were training with Jiraiya-sama for more than two years." "But I'm still a ge-nin, right? Besides, what's wrong with being a failure? I am one and I am proud on it." Hinata giggled at that last comment.

Naruto smiled. _'She's cute when she's laughing. Wait…what am I thinking?'_

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," Hinata said and dried her tears. You can always cheer me up. "You're welcome," he said with his traditional smile. "Uhm…" Hinata said, she wanted ask him something, but she wasn't sure if she should. "What is it?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure?" "Why were you so sad last Tuesday?"

Naruto looked suddenly depressed. "For-forget I asked," Hinata quickly said. "No, it's ok. It's just…" Naruto started, trying to find the right words. "Well, I heard Sasuke killed Orochimaru, but he isn't going to come home. He's most likely going after his brother, to take revenge."

Hinata didn't know how to respond. She knew very well Sasuke was like a brother to Naruto. To hear that he is not coming back must be really devastating for him.

"But if we go after Akatsuki, we will get close to him." _'Akatsuki?'_ "Uhm, what is Akatsuki?" Hinata asked carefully. The blond ninja looked shocked as if he had said too much. "An evil organisation. Sasuke's brother is part of it," he explained slightly. It sounded like he was hiding something, but Hinata didn't ask.

It was then that they both realized Naruto had still his arms around Hinata. Instantly Naruto let go and Hinata backed of, both an embarrassed expression on their face. Hinata looked at the ground, if she hadn't she would have noticed that Naruto was also blushing greatly.

When they heard rustle in the bushes, they got both on guard. Hinata used Byakugan to see what made that noise. "It's a Cloud ninja," she whispered terrified, remembering the day she was kidnapped by one of them.

They both stood up, Hinata hiding behind Naruto.

Knowing that Hinata was once kidnapped by Cloud, it didn't surprise him she was afraid. _'Don't worry, I will protect you,'_ he thought. He wanted say it out loud, but for some reason he couldn't.

The Cloud ninja came out of the bushes.

"Hyuga Hinata, you'll go with me," he said.

AN: Yay cliffhanger! D.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Will submit a new chapter almost every day until I caught up with the chapter I am on deviantart . Enjoy!

**Prey: chasing down, being hunt**

**Chapter 2: I'll protect you**

"Hyuga Hinata, you'll go with me," the cloud ninja said.

"No," Hinata whispered terrified.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to Hinata. She was about to cry from fear. He looked back at the enemy. "Why do you want her?" he shouted angrily. "We just want the secret of the Byakugan and she is the weakest one of her clan," the cloud answered sinfully. Hinata fell on her knees, crying in silence.

'_Not again,'_ she thought, _'Why are they always after me?'_

Naruto dashed to the Cloud nin and wanted to hit him in the face, but the Cloud ninja blocked it easily. He punched back, but Naruto was also able to block it. Quickly he made some signs. "Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!" he said. The shadow doppelganger helped him with the Rasengan. A ball of light blue chakra was in Naruto's hand. The Cloud ninja jumped a few meters backwards and looked confused at the chakra in Naruto's hand palm. "Impossible," he whispered.

'_Yondaime __Hokage is dead,' _the nin thought looking at the boy_, 'wait this isn't the Yellow Flash. It's just a boy. But why is he able to use that jutsu?' _

Naruto ran to the Cloud ninja, who still looked confused as Naruto was only a few inches away. He pushed the Rasengan in the stomach and a second later the ninja was flying through the air. After a few meters he stopped by hitting a tree. He glided down and a log hit the ground. "Replacement?" Naruto said astonished. A scream came from behind and Naruto turned his head immediately.

---------------

Hinata looked as Naruto hit the Cloud ninja with a jutsu she had never seen before. Although she knew that jutsu very well, it was the one the Fourth invented. The Cloud ninja hit the tree, but it was a log that landed on the ground. She heard some noise behind her and turned her head. The Cloud ninja was only five meters away from her. He had a kunai in his right hand. Hinata screamed.

She closed her eyes out of fear and heard the ninja approaching, yelling 'aaah' to boost up his attack and power. He was only a few inches away now and it was then that she felt a sudden wind. She heard a thud and blood was dripping to the ground. What happened? Slowly and still frightened she opened one of her eyes. A second later she opened the other and looked wide-eyed to the back of Naruto.

The kunai was buried into the flesh from his left hand and with his other he held the Cloud ninja.

He turned his head to Hinata. "You're alright?" he asked. Hinata nodded. He turned his head back to the enemy and hit him in the face.

Did she see that right? Were his eyes red, instead of blue? Also the whisker like stripes on his cheeks looked different. She only saw his face for a second, so she could have imagined it, couldn't she?

---------------

The Cloud ninja let the kunai go and fell to the ground. Naruto had hit him pretty hard, the ninja was bleeding. Naruto pulled the kunai out of his hand and let it fall to the ground. Breathing heavily he looked to Cloud nin.

He felt that he was using the Kyubi's chakra and suppressed it.

"**Why are you suppressing it, kid?"**

'_Shut up fox!'_

"**But you need it. You want to protect someone close to you. You want to protect that cute girl over there. This Cloud ninja made her cry and wanted to hurt her. Pay him for his deeds, use my chakra boy. I know you want to use it."**

'_I said shut up! I can do this on my own. Besides I don't want Hinata to know that you are sealed in me!'_

The Kyubi growled. **"Very well, if you think you can do this on your own, but don't come to me after you find out you can't. Even begging won't help."**

The Cloud ninja stood up and hurried to the bushes. Naruto set a few steps to the back. Preparing for the next attack.

A bunch of kunai came out of the trees and bushes. Naruto picked Hinata up and ran away.

Hinata looked up to blond haired ninja, who was holding her. His eyes were blue and the whisker like stripes on his face were normal. _'I just imagined it,'_ she thought relieved.

Naruto set Hinata down after running for ten minutes. They left the training ground far behind them and it would take a while before the Cloud ninja would find them. Naruto breathed fast, while leaning against a tree. Hinata looked at him, her eyes still somewhat wet. "Are you ok?" she whispered. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded. Hinata looked at his wounded hand. "Don't worry," he said, "I heal quick, it's nothing." But Hinata still looked worried.

"Hinata, can you see him?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked a bit surprised, but only for a second. She used Byakugan to find the Cloud ninja. He wasn't far away anymore. "He is just five hundred meters from here." Her voice sounded frightened. Naruto nodded, "Stay here, I'll deal with him."

He stood up and ran to another hiding place. Hinata pushed herself against the tree, watching Naruto with her Byakugan.

At that moment she saw some other ninja. Two others, both Cloud. A man and a woman. She wanted to warn Naruto, but as she stood up, the two grabbed her by her arms and pushed her back to the ground.

---------------

The cloud ninja was aiming for a direct attack at Naruto. Naruto blocked it and kicked the ninja back. After that he quickly grabbed a kunai with an explosive tag on it and threw it to the ninja.

"**Kid."**

'_Didn't I tell you to stay away!'_

"**I just wanted to warn you there are two others, but never mind."**

'_Two others? What do you mean fox?!'_

The Kyubi remained quiet. Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and sent him to Hinata, while he dealt with the cloud ninja in front of him.

---------------

"Don't struggle," the Cloud girl said, "it's less painful that way." She had a kunai in her hand and planted it on Hinata's cheek. She carved a line, while enjoying the fear in Hinata's eyes. Hinata shed some tears.

An unexpected fist hit the Cloud ninja girl right into her face. It was so sudden, that her partner couldn't react. He let Hinata go and received the next punch. Flying threw the air, he hit his team-mate, who was about to stand up. They both fell on the ground again.

Hinata looked to the right; it was Naruto that saved her life, again. He sprinted to the two cloud ninja's, with a big Fuuma shuriken in his hand. He threw it to the two Cloud ninja that were trying to escape.

---------------

The real Naruto had some problems with the cloud ninja he was fighting. A big water wave was coming his way. In order not to get stuck in the water, he jumped into a tree and then into midair. The wave ended just in time, and Naruto landed in a tree. While falling down through branches, twigs and leaves, he grabbed one of them. Looking down to the water, he climbed on the branch and looked through the leaves to his enemy.

---------------

The bunshin jumped up to avoid an attack from the male cloud ninja he was dealing with. But that only acted as a distraction and he got stuck in an invisible web of chakra. "Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, shedding some tears. "Now we got you, little brat," the Cloud girl said. Naruto smiled, "you think so." The shadow clone disappeared, leaving two perplexed cloud ninja behind. "A Kage Bunshin?! Where's the real one?" The male said, drifting his eyes around.

Hinata looked at the two, they were distracted. Only she knew the real Naruto was fighting their partner further away. They probably thought the real one was nearby, aiming for a next attack, and that she was unable to move.

Hinata was relieved for a second and tried to stand up, but she couldn't. By using her Byakugan she understood why. She was stuck in a chakra web, the same they used on capturing Naruto's shadow clone.

What must she do now? First she wanted to cry again, but then she thought about Naruto. He had saved her!

'_No. I won't run anymore, that's my nindo, right? I will fight them!' _

Hinata concentrated on her chakra and used gentle fist to cut the chakra strings. At that same moment the girl turned her head, but it was too late, Hinata was free. And she was about to make her first move. Inspired by Naruto, she ran to the two ninja.

---------------

The water disappeared; it probably cost too much chakra. Naruto let himself land on the ground and hid in the bushes. Then he felt that the Kage Bunshin was gone. Instantly he knew Hinata needed his help right away. _'Damn it,'_ he thought while running to Hinata, _'please be ok.'_ He dug in his pocket, searching for some explosion tags. He found ten of them and planted them on branches and trees while running as fast as he could.

He reached the place where Hinata was. To his surprise she was fighting with the two Cloud ninja. It made him lose his guard. He didn't hear the explosions not far behind him.

'_Hinata, you really are amazing,' _he thought smiling, while she used Juken and was able to block a lot of chakra points of her opponents.

Something behind the blond haired ninja made a noise. Naruto immediately turned his head, but it was too late. The Cloud ninja had already thrown a big shuriken and it hit in Naruto's back. Blood was splashing around and Naruto fell on his hands and knees. With one hand he managed to pull the shurikun out his back and threw it away.

---------------

Hinata ducked just in time. A big shuriken was flying over her head and hit a tree further away. She and the two Cloud ninja she was fighting stared in the direction it came from. The Cloud ninja Naruto was fighting flew threw the air and landed between Hinata and her opponents. Naruto slowly walked up to him, having difficulty with breathing. The two Cloud ninja Hinata had been fighting picked their team-mate up and jumped a few meters away from Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked, with a painful expression on his face. "I'm fine, but you're bleeding. We have to get out here, quick," Hinata said without stuttering, to her surprise. Naruto nodded.

They were about to flee, when a big smoke bomb made it unable to look around. Naruto heard something else landing on the ground and soon after that he smelled an awful gas. Poison gas, he thought and held his breath instantly.

Hinata coughed, she inhaled the poison gas._ 'Bya-Byakugan,' _she thought. She saw a bunch of kunai make their way to her and Naruto. She jumped in front of the ninja she loves and started Kaiten. Not only she did block the kunai, but she also made the smoke and poison gas disappear.

Breathing hard she stopped and fell backwards. Naruto caught her. She looked up, blushing, and coughed again. "Don't move, you inhaled the poison." Hinata nodded as Naruto laid her on the ground and made a Kage Bunshin again. One of the two Naruto dashed to the three Cloud ninja while the other kept an eye on Hinata.

Hinata closed her eyes and heard one of Cloud ninja shouting, "Aim for the one with the girl, that's the real one!" _'No,'_ Hinata thought, _'The real Naruto is fighting you.' _She didn't know why she was so sure about it, but felt it.

Naruto ditched some kunai and kicked one of the ninja in the face. It didn't matter which one, all that mattered was that he had to kill those bastards.

'_What i__s this feeling?' _

Naruto punched the girl ninja to the ground.

He never felt it before.

He kicked another cloud ninja that hit the tree and then fell to the ground.

It was stronger than that time when he fought Gaara. When he had to protect Sakura and Sasuke.

The last one was running to Hinata and his shadow clone. Though Naruto was faster and used Rasengan he made without using Kage Bunshin. He smashed it in the Cloud ninja's stomach.

What was it? Why did he go so far?

It was then he realized chakra was sweeping around him. First he thought it was the Kyubi's, but the chakra was blue, instead of red. It was his own chakra.

"**Maybe I was wrong kiddo. You're stronger than I thought."**

'_Heh, I'm quite surprised myself, Naruto admitted.'_

"**Now I'm glad I was sealed in you." **

'_What do you mean?'_

"**Being sealed in a weak brat that can only win by using my chakra isn't something to be proud of." **

Naruto grinned, he felt kind of proud that Kyubi admitted he was strong.

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Amuse me some more and kill those bastards."**

'_With pleasure, but it's not to amuse you __Kyubi.'_

The three cloud ninja came to him at once. _'Time to use my nature,'_ Naruto thought.

He made two other Kage Bunshin and looked at the one with Hinata. "Hinata, stay still, I'm gonna end this now," the real one said.

Hinata opened her eyes, while the Kage Bunshin that was keeping an eye on her stood up. "Be careful, Naruto-kun." "I will." The four Naruto stepped a few inches away from Hinata. Two of them helped him preparing his attack, while the other one got a hold of the three Cloud ninja. When it was over the two Kage Bunshin helped the other one.

They kicked the three cloud ninja together, while the real Naruto ran up to them.

"Fuuton: Rasengan! (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere!)"

Naruto hit the three ninja in one shot. Some blood of one of the ninja landed in his clothes, while he pushed the wind Rasengan further in their bodies, killing them without hesitation.

The three Cloud ninja fell on the ground and together with that the shadow doppelgangers disappeared.

Naruto didn't give those ninja any more attention and turned his head to Hinata. "Hinata," Naruto yelled and fell on his knees beside her. Carefully he picked her up. Then he started running, ignoring the fact his body almost reached his limit.

"Naruto, where are we going?" she was barely able to say. Now the fight was over, she was feeling the effects of the poison. "I'm bringing you home and get Sakura. Hinata was shocked for a moment. "Why-why not to the hospital?" "It's too far away. The poison spreads out if you move, even when it's the slightest move you make." Hinata looked up to the one she loved so much.

'_He has matured,'_ she thought while blushing a bit.

Naruto rushed to Hinata's home and jumped into the garden. Hiashi was just walking in the garden as Naruto landed. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter!" he shouted. He didn't look closer to notice Hinata was injured. Naruto ignored Hiashi and brought Hinata to her room, Hinata told him which way he had to go. Hiashi followed them. "Give me an answer, you damn Ky-!" "Shut up!" Naruto tried to control himself, but couldn't help.

'_I'm not the __Kyubi; he's just sealed in me.'_

He desperately hoped Hinata didn't understand what her father was about to say. He doesn't want her to know. Not yet at least. And he wants to tell her himself.

"Hinata, I thought you were gonna train," Hiashi said angrily to his daughter. "She was training, until a Cloud ninja attacked her," Naruto explain, trying to stay calm, "Good thing I woke up earlier than normal this morning, or else it would have been worse. Hinata don't move too much, I'm going to get Sakura." Saying that, he was off. Running towards the hospital. Leaving a stunned Hiashi.

---------------

When he got at the hospital, he asked the nurses at the entrance where Sakura was, in his usual loudmouth way. "Naruto, be more quiet, you're in a hospital," Sakura said a little annoyed, while she walked to the desk. "Sakura, you have to come with me," he demanded. Sakura got a pissed offf and turned around to face him. "You know, I…" she stopped when she saw him. He had blood on his face and his clothes were also covered in the liquid. "What did you do?" she asked a bit concerned. "I'll explain on the way, now come." Naruto got impatient. "Let me first heal you." "NO, I'll heal anyway; Hinata is the one who needs you!" First Sakura looked surprised and then she turned her face to the nurses to tell them that she would be back soon. After that she followed Naruto. He quickly explained what had happened.

They both ran to Hinata's room when they got to the Hyuga resident. Hiashi was still standing there, looking both worried and serious at the same time. Sakura took a quick look at Hinata and then told Hiashi and Naruto to leave the room. They did as they were told.

Hiashi sat down on the veranda. Naruto was walking back and forth between the veranda and the pond.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped walking, looking astonished, he turned his head to Hiashi. This was the very first time the man called him something else than monster or Kyubi kid.

"Come over here."

This shocked him even more, but he did as he was told. He was standing in front Hiashi, who stood up. The next moment the man hit Naruto on his head. Naruto fell down. While he rubbed his head he looked angrily at Hiashi. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Hiashi sat down calmly. "For not trusting your friend." "What do you mean by that?" "Sakura can heal Hinata, so calm down and sit down." Naruto eyes widened. He got up and sat down beside Hiashi, leaving one meter between them.

"Hinata told me what happened."

Naruto looked at him from the corners of his eyes; he didn't trust the man anymore.

"Thanks for saving my daughters life."

Naruto fell almost from the veranda from astonishment. He looked at Hiashi, who was blushing a bit from embarrassment. "Dad." A girl came around the corner. "When are we going to eat?" The girl looked at her father.

'_So that's Hanabi, Hinata's sister,'_ Naruto thought.

The girl walked up to him and looked at his face, it made Naruto nervous. "What is it?" he asked. "I have to admit you're kind of cute," she said with a smile on her face. Naruto blushed a bit; nobody ever said that right in his face. "Where is Hinata, anyway?" she asked her father. "In her room with Sakura. Cloud wanted to kidnap her again. She inhaled some poison gas." "So she was a failure again," Hanabi sighed.

"No," Naruto said, and you could hear he was suppressing his anger, "She actually saved my butt." "She did?" Hanabi asked surprised. "Yeah, if it wasn't for her Kaiten, I would have inhaled the poison gas and got bunch of kunai in my body." Both Hiashi and Hanabi looked speechless. "Did-did you just say Kaiten?" Hiashi managed to say.

Naruto nodded, not understanding why they were so stunned.

Then the door of Hinata's room opened and the three ninja looked at Sakura, who was standing in the doorway. "Hinata is fine now. Naruto, let me at least take at look at you."

Naruto sighed, "Have it your way, if that makes you feel better." Sakura healed the flesh wound in his back, while Hiashi and Hanabi went to Hinata.

---------------

Hinata opened her eyes and was looking into her father's face. She tried to get up, but her father stopped her. After that she saw his expression. He looked a bit surprised, worried and proud at the same time. It confused her. "I'll make sure the maids will bring you a meal; take some rest." With that he and Hanabi left the room. Hanabi after saying, "I now understand why you like that guy, but he is quite dense. Good luck with him." She said it soft, because the door to the veranda was open.

---------------

Naruto looked at his bandaged hand. "Thanks, Sakura." Sakura smiled. "I have to go back to the hospital. Inform Tsunade-sama about the attack, alright?" Naruto nodded. While he stood up, Sakura set off to the hospital.

Naruto walked to Hinata. She looked tired. "Hinata, how do you feel now?" he asked, almost whispering. Hinata looked up to him.

On the one hand she felt alright, but on the other hand she could just burst into tears. It was all too much for her to handle, right now. The one she loved so much was almost killed because of her. Because she was weak and even the Cloud ninja knew that.

Some tears were rolling over her cheeks and Naruto sat down on her bed. She looked astounded and wasn't able to move.

Naruto looked down at the purple eyed girl that saved his life. He couldn't bear that she was crying. Slowly his hand went to her cheeks and he dried her tears. "Don't cry, you were amazing." "No I wasn't," Hinata wept. She sat right up and looked at the sheets. "Because of me you were in trouble. If I had just stayed home, none of this would have happened." "Hinata, you couldn't know," Naruto tried to comfort her, but it didn't really help. "I-I-I was only a burden."

Hinata started to cry even more, still looking at the sheets. "No you weren't. You saved my life with your Kaiten. If it weren't for you, I would have been in the hospital." Hinata looked up at the blond haired ninja. He had a light blush on his face and looked back. Then she buried her face in his chest for the second time that day.

Naruto was so surprised, he couldn't move at all. Minutes later his shirt was getting wet from the tears of Hinata, but he didn't care. He had wrapped his arms around her and waited until she stopped crying.

She was slowly drifting to sleep and Naruto laid her head back on the pillow. He looked down to her for a while.

"She's cute when she's asleep," he whispered into the silent.

"**Hahaha, o kiddo, you're funny!"**

'_What is it this time Fox? Can't you leave me alone for once!'_

"**Admit it, you like the girl."**

"_She's a friend, ok?!"_

"**No, she more to you than just a friend. You don't realize it do you? "**

"_O, shut up!"_

Both Naruto and the Kyubi closed their mouths, when Hinata started to murmur something.

"Naruto-kun, I love you."

**AN:** HAHAHA another cliff-hanger. O my Hinata said without realizing she did. What will Naruto do??


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hiding from the past 

A big wolf stopped near three dead Cloud ninja. The owner of the wolf kneeled down to look at the three he had sent after his prey. "They were useless, Rakuna," he said to the wolf. "I told you so, but you wouldn't listen to me," the wolf growled. The man stood up. "I thought the girl was weak, but seeing this…" "The girl didn't," the wolf said. The man looked at his partner, who sniffed at the dead bodies. "There was a boy too. A strong one." "How old?" "Same age as our prey I would say." The man looked from the wolf to his dead allies. He saw a kunai laying on the ground and picked it up. After looking at it closely, he searched for the kunai the ninja had left. "Let's go after that boy, within five days. Let them first think everything is over. We don't want any more trouble." "Right," the wolf said.

--------------------

Naruto sat there, frozen. Looking at Hinata, who didn't realised she had just confessed to him. Naruto had all different kind of feelings and heard the fox laughing, but ignored that.

'_Did-did she just say that…'_

"**O, yes she did,"**Kyubi answered, unable to stop laughing.

Naruto didn't know what to do and just looked at Hinata. Not long after that he heard footsteps in the hallway. He laid her down, fled into the garden and jumped over the wall that kept the road separated from the Hyuga residence. He sat down against the wall, looking at the ground and blushed.

That she said that out loud, he couldn't believe it. _'Since when? How come I never noticed?' _

Naruto tried to stand up so he could go home, but the effect of using too much chakra came. He couldn't move properly anymore and the world started to turn black.

-----------------------

Hours later Sakura walked with a little paper bag in her arms to Hinata's home. In the little bag was a medicine for the Hyuga girl, so all the poison would be gone by next morning. Sakura knocked on the door and waited. Something on her left fell down and she jumped in the air. "Sakura? What is it?" it was Neji, he had opened the door. Sakura looked at the thing that fell down and found out it was Naruto.

"Sheesh Naruto, you scared me," she said feeling relieved. "Looks like he's knocked out," Neji said. "I knew he got reckless again," Sakura said, "Anyway, I've got some medicine for Hinata." Sakura handed the little paper bag over to Neji. "I heard what happened. Good thing Naruto was around," he said. Sakura nodded and then said, "Can you help me carrying him to his home. He's too heavy for me alone." Neji nodded, but first brought the medicine to Hinata.

The chu-nin and jo-nin picked the ge-nin up and walked to his home. "Sakura?" "What is it?" "What is that Wind release: Spiralling Sphere jutsu my uncle told about." Sakura let Naruto almost slip out of her hands. "He used that?" she asked astonished. Neji nodded. "How come his arm isn't broken," she asked herself more than to Neji.

--------------------

The next day Naruto woke up around ten o'clock. He felt strange and light headed. Slowly he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How did I end up here?" he asked himself.

He got up and walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. As he passed the mirror, his foot hung in the air and he abruptly turned his head to it. First he couldn't believe what he was seeing and pinched himself to be sure he was awake. But he was awake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

----------------------

"Whaaa, who was that? What's going on," Tsunade yawned. "Somebody outside," Shizune said, "Did you fall asleep again, Tsunade?" "I was resting my eyes," she said slightly embarrassed, "Now, where was I."

Somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said, trying to remember what she was doing before falling asleep. "Did you hear that too, Tsunade-sama?" it was Sakura. She looked concerned. "That scream? It made Tsunade wake up," Shizune said with some anger in her voice. "It sounded like Naruto," Sakura said. Tsunade looked at her student. "You said you heard he used his new jutsu again?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded. "You're sure he had nothing?" "I checked him again when he was unconscious, he seemed to have nothing." "Let's check again."

----------------------------

'_What's the meaning of this Fox!'_

"_**What are you talking about, brat? Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep."**_

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror.

'_I am talking about those ears and-and the tail! Why do I have them?'_

"**I don't know what you're talking about…"** the Kyubi said and looked through Naruto's eyes in the mirror. After that he started to laugh.

"**Whaha, kid what kind of prank are you gonna pull now."**

'_This isn't a prank, I woke up with these-these… make them disappear Kyubi!'_ Naruto shouted angrily to the nine tailed Fox.

"**But I can't. As you can see, the tail and ears aren't made of chakra."**

'_Then how the hell did I get them!'_

"**How should I know, brat!"**

Naruto heard footsteps in the hallway. "Naruto? Everything all right?" "Crap, it's Sakura. She may not see me like this," he whispered. As fast as he could he hid under the bed. He was just in time, the door was opening.

"Naruto?" Sakura stepped into Naruto's home, but didn't see him anywhere. "He isn't here?" Tsunade said, "First he screams all Konoha awake and then he disappears." "You mean he screamed you awake," Shizune rectified.

'_Did I scream that loudly,'_ Naruto wondered.

Sakura looked at the dining table, "he is here." "Why are you so sure?" Shizune asked. "Because there's no empty ramen bowl on the table. It's the same as last evening, when I brought him here with Neji."

'_So that's how I came home.'_

"And knowing Naruto he wouldn't clean the table. And his clothes are still here," Sakura pointed to Naruto's clothes on the ground. "But where is he?" Shizune asked. "The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible." "Kakashi! Don't ever do that again!" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi had appeared on the window-sill.

'_Crap! Not him as well!'_

"So where is he?" Sakura asked her sensei. Kakashi pointed down to the bed, with one finger, while another was in front of his mask, to make sure they would be quiet. He walked to the kitchen and boiled some water.

'_What the hell are they doing?'_ Naruto thought. He started to get cramp in his left foot.

Kakashi picked an instant ramen out of the fridge and put it together with some of the boiled water in a bowl. He placed the bowl on the floor and signed to the others to hide on the ceiling.

'_Are they gone? I don't see their feet anymore, but…'_ A delicious smell came to Naruto's nose. It made his stomach grumble. A few inches away was a bowl of ramen on the ground. _'Ramen,'_ Naruto thought and started to crawl, but stopped just before the end of the bed.

'_No, wait, this is a trap. When I get the ramen, they'll grab me.'_

He crawled back.

"**But brat, you haven't eaten yet,"** the Kyubi teased.

'_I just have to resist this. A human being can go without food for three days.'_

"**But you can't,"**the Kyubi laughed, enjoying the torture.

'_Yes I can!'_ Naruto shouted at the Kyubi, but his stomach protested.

"**What flavour is it?"**

Naruto smelled._ 'Miso-pork.' _'He started drooling. _'Ramen,'_ he thought. _'So close, but yet so far away.' _

"**Isn't Miso-pork one of your favourites, kid? Why don't you just get it? It would be a pity if it got cold."**

'_Yeah, that's true. It would be pity if that delicious ramen gets cold, then you have to throw it away. No, I'd better eat it. No wait, it's a trap, idiot!__ Stop that Kyubi! I don't want them to see me like this!'_

"**They will eventually. Now get the ramen you idiot, they made it for you. It's miso-pork, remember."**

'_Miso-pork... ramen.'_ Naruto crawled out of his hiding place and jumped to the ramen. Just before he got it, Kakashi grabbed him and Tsunade grabbed the bowl of ramen.

"Now, Naruto, tell us what's going on," Tsunade demanded. "I knew it was a trap," Naruto sobbed. Kakashi let Naruto go and looked at him. "Hmm, there's something different about you, but what." "Don't be so mean sensei, now gimme the ramen o-baa-chan." "Don't o-baa-chan me, Na…!" She dropped the bowl when she finally saw Naruto's ears. Naruto caught the bowl and started to eat, while swiping his tail.

"What kind of prank is this?!" Tsunade yelled furious. Naruto stopped eating and tried to hide under the bed again, but Sakura grabbed him by his tail. Naruto fell on the floor, still trying to flee. "What's this about? Stop that stupid transformation and tell us why you screamed so loudly." "But Sakura-chan, this isn't a transformation, it's the reason why I screamed," Naruto tried to explain. "Stop it Naruto, it's not funny," Sakura said and hit him on his head.

"But it's true," he whined, rubbing his head. The other ninja looked down at him. Naruto had two fluffy orange fox ears, with black at the end. His tail was orange too, but the end was white. Sakura felt how soft the tail was and let it go in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked slightly. "I woke up with it," Naruto said, picking up the ramen. He started to eat. "I thought it was some kind of joke from Kyubi, but he doesn't know why it happened either," he went on. Kakashi looked surprised and frightened. "You-you talked to the nine tailed fox?!" "Yes, and currently he's laughing at me. Enjoying the fact that I got caught in that stupid trap of yours." The four ninja couldn't believe their ears.

"Another question, why did you use your new jutsu again?" Tsunade asked, still somewhat stunned. "Huh?" "That one I forbade you to use," Tsunade said. "I didn't use Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken, but Fuuton: Rasengan. Who told you?" Tsunade looked at Sakura. "You mean… O, right… sorry I think I messed that up." Sakura looked somewhat embarrassed. "How do you know about it anyway?" Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Neji told me," Sakura said. "How does Neji know?" "He was told by Hiashi and Hinata told him." Naruto started coughing.

'_Hinata. How can I forget something like that!'_

He got a light blush on his face and hoped they didn't recognize it.

"How-how is Hinata?" he managed to say, still coughing. "She's alright, don't worry about her," Sakura said. "Anyhow, you can't get out like this," Tsunade said, "The villagers will think…" "You don't have to end that sentence, I know what you mean." Naruto looked miserable to the almost empty bowl of ramen.

"Let me check you," Tsunade said.

An hour past, but she didn't find the reason he was foxy like. Naruto sighed, "Now what?" Sakura looked at her team-mate and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "You have to stay inside, until I found something about this," Tsunade said. "How long will that take?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Sakura and Shizune you two will help me." The two kunoichi nodded. Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune left Naruto alone.

He let himself fall on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"Now I'm stuck for who knows how long."

'_Kyubi are you sure you don't know why I have those ears and the tail?'_

"**I am absolutely sure about it, kid."**

"Great, just great. What do I have to do to kill the time?" he said out loud. The blond haired closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--------------------

Hinata woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She felt fine after that medicine Sakura brought. She thought about what happened yesterday and the shock made her sit up straight. Naruto had sat beside her and hugged her! He also said he finds her amazing.

Stars were dancing before her eyes, because she got up so quick. She fell in her pillow again. _'What time is it?'_ Hinata turned her head to the clock on the wall. Half past eleven.

'_I slept until half past eleven?'_ She thought amazed.

She got up, this time slowly, and changed clothes. After that she walked to the kitchen. As she past the living room she heard her name and stopped. "How do you feel Hinata?" "Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? What are you doing here?" She walked up to her friends. "We heard from the Hokage that you were attacked by Cloud, so we decided to visit you. Well, how do you feel?" "I feel fine, but hungry. Let me first get a breakfast." "Lunch, you mean," Kiba laughed.

-------------------

Sakura climbed up the ladder, trying to find a book with a solution about Naruto's problem. Tsunade was reading a big book, while drinking sake. "I don't get it. How can he change into a fox? Is it because of the Kyubi sealed in him?" Sakura asked and picked a book from the bookshelf. "I don't think so," Tsunade replied. "Why?" "First of all, Naruto said the Kyubi didn't know why it happened. Second of all, Jiraiya and Kakashi told me what a Kyubi Naruto looks like; his ears and tail were made of chakra. The things he has now are fluffy, soft and not made of chakra." Sakura laid the book on the table and remembered when she saw Naruto in Kyubi style. It was awful.

--------------------

Three days later Hinata walked through Konoha. Because of the attack she wasn't allowed to leave it in any condition and she also wasn't allowed to be alone. On her way she met Sakura, holding a bag in one hand, walking in the direction of Naruto's home. Hinata hadn't seen him for days and wondered if he was alright.

"Sakura-chan," she said in a soft voice. Sakura turned her head. "Hinata," Sakura replied shocked. They stopped walking. "Where are you going?" Hinata asked. "Naruto, I have to bring him this and…" she stopped and looked a bit sad. "Is-is he alright?" Hinata asked worried. Sakura nodded. "But I haven't seen him for days, not even at Ichiraku." "That's because he isn't allowed to leave his room." Hinata looked terrified. "Is…it that bad?" She almost started to cry.

'_It's my fault,'_ she thought.

"Hinata, it has nothing to do with what happened that day. It's something else, but don't worry. Tsunade, Shizune and I are working on a cure. He's going to be fine. Believe me." "O-ok," Hinata nodded and watched Sakura walking to Naruto's home.

'_Poor Hinata,'_ Sakura thought, _'but she will get in a shock, if she sees Naruto like this.'_

-------------------

Sakura opened the door of Naruto's home. "Naruto, I have some food for you." Sakura looked around, but didn't see him. He wasn't under his bed also.

Naruto jumped down and closed the door. "What were you doing up there?" Sakura said, dazed about his sudden appearance. "Killing some time," Naruto replied en threw a duster on the table. Sakura looked staggered to it. "You were CLEANING your ceiling?!" "I'm bored okay. Be stuck in your room for more than two days and find out what you feel like. What did you bring?"

Naruto grabbed the bag out of Sakura's hand and looked inside. "You know, I don't like vegetables," he whined. "Too bad for you, you have to eat them," Sakura shouted irritated, "if you're so bored; learn how to cook a proper meal!"

Naruto's ears went down, like dog that know he did something bad and Sakura started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked, he didn't realise what he just did with his ears. "Your ears," Sakura smirked. "They're not funny," Naruto shouted.

With his hands on his ears Naruto sat down on his bed. Sakura sighed and left. Naruto looked to the floor. There was only one good thing about this all. He didn't have to see Hinata. After he heard her saying she loves him, he didn't know how to respond to her. Ever since that day, he remembers his dreams when he wakes up. They all had one thing in common, Hinata. He still didn't know how he really felt about her.

But the dreams, they drove him crazy. That made him decide to sleep less and do more. So he started to sort things out, cleaned up better than the last time, which was only a less than a week ago. He even recycled his trash!

'_What the hell is going on with me!'_

Naruto stood up and walked to the bag with vegetables, eggs, fruit and bread. He stared to it.

"I want ramen," he sighed.

---------------------

Two days later they still hadn't found a cure. Naruto was starting to get crazy and wanted to go out. The only reason he didn't was the reaction of the villagers. He was scared about what they might do.

He stared out of the window, but in a way the people outside couldn't see him. He started to get hungry again and jumped off his bed to make him a lunch. First he was to obstinate to even touch the stuff Sakura gave him, but Kyubi was right. He can't live one day without food, so he had made himself a dinner that night. It was burnt, but he didn't care.

Naruto made himself a sandwich with an egg and ate it within three minutes. After doing the dishes, that was only one plate and a pan, he fell down on his bed.

Somebody knocked at the door. "Sakura you know the door is open!" The door opened and somebody entered the room. "This is him, master." Naruto got on guard immediately and jumped of his bed.

A man entered Naruto's home. "Well, look what we've got here. A boy in his boxers with cute foxy ears and a tail." Naruto looked from the man to the wolf. Who were they? "You're sure this is the one, Rakuna?" The man asked wolf. "Yes, I can smell it."

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, "And what do you want?" He already had an idea of what he want, the Kyubi inside him. "You are the one who helped my prey, so I first have to deal with you, before I can go after her again."

'_Hinata? He's after Hinata?' _

"I won't allow you to get her!" Naruto shouted angrily. The man laughed, "Get him," he said to his wolf. The wolf jumped to Naruto and bit him in his arm. "Your blood is tasty," it growled. Naruto grabbed the wolf by his nose and pushed its muzzle open. After that he kicked the wolf, which hit the wall at the other side of the room. As quick as he could, Naruto stood up and saw one escape and that was through the window. He stepped on his bed and looked over his shoulder for a second. The wolf was standing up.

Naruto held his arms in front of his face and jumped through the window. Glass scattered around and made several wound on him. The wolf had followed him and Naruto turned around in midair. He planted his hand on the snout of the animal, so it couldn't bite him anymore. But when he hit the ground, he wasn't able to hold it.

Rakuna graved her claws in the shoulders of the boy. She drooled and licked her lips. This one would be tasty, only his blood made her longing for the rest. She noticed a crowd was watching them, but ignored it. She looked in the boys eyes. He was afraid. It was good when her prey was afraid. Preys have to be afraid of her, it wasn't fun without it. But then she saw, the blond haired boy wasn't looking to her. He wasn't afraid of her, but for the crowd around them.

Naruto saw people pointing to him. Looking afraid, angry, surprised. They didn't help, just watched. They didn't warn anybody. Even shinobi just looked at him, with disgust in their eyes.

'_Not those eyes again. Not this again. Why? Why don't they do anything? I'm not the Kyubi.' _

Some tears rolled over the cheeks from the boy. Rakuna hesitated. The prey has to fear her, not the villagers. She looked around and saw eyes of them leaking hatred. _'Why do they hate the boy?'_ She got of guard.

Naruto kicked the wolf of him and jumped a few meters back. The wolf looked surprised at him. Some people jumped back from fear.

'_Because of the tail and ears they think I am tuning into Ky__ubi.'_

He looked from the crowd to the wolf and than ran off. He ran to the gate. The gate was his only way out and he won't return anymore.

While Naruto dashed to the gates, people were watching him. Some with fear, others who saw him in missions and knew him, with disbelieve.

The stones were hurting his feet, but Naruto didn't stop running. Tears were running down and the wind carried them to the village.

------------------

Hinata was outside when something wet touched her cheek. She laid her fingers on it. "Naruto-kun," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm not going back without you**

Iruka looked to the side and saw Naruto leaving the village. He was only wearing his underwear and had two fox ears and a tail. Iruka wanted to call the boy, but somebody grabbed him and put one hand on his mouth. "It's no use, he will be a full transformed fox tomorrow morning," a man behind him said. Iruka struggled and the man let go of him. "Rakuna, we're going." A wolf came out of nowhere. "But I want that boy, he's tasty!" the wolf protested. "He's no longer in our way. We must focus on our prey." The man and the wolf disappeared and Iruka turned his head to the gate. Naruto was already gone.

------------------------

A big pile of books, that almost reached the ceiling, was laying on the ground. They were all checked three times, but none of them had a cure for Naruto. Tsunade sighed while reading another book. Somebody knocked at the door; she and the other two kunoichi looked up. "Come in," Tsunade said. It was Shikamaru that entered the library. "I heard you were here, Hokage-sama. Just came to tell our mission was successful."

Tsunade nodded and wanted to read further as somebody else entered. It was Iruka, he was breathing fast. "What is it, Iruka?" she asked a bit annoyed. "Naruto… he left the village." Shizune let the book she was holding fall down and Sakura gasped in disbelieve.

Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the table that it almost broke. "Shizune, get team Gai and team eight, except Hinata, she isn't allowed to leave the village." Shizune sprinted away. "Do you know why he left the village," Tsunade asked Iruka. "He fought with a wolf of some man that was talking about a prey he was after. Naruto seemed to be in the way. Also Naruto had…" "Enough, we already know about Naruto's appearance," Tsunade sighed, "if we don't find him fast, something bad is gonna happen."

Almost thirty minutes later five chu-nin and one jo-nin were standing in the Hokage office, Tenten couldn't come. Shikamaru looked troublesome; he wasn't in the mood for going after Naruto. Sakura looked very worried and the others were wondering what was going on.

"Listen carefully. Naruto is attacked by some wolf and an unidentified man. Probably a missing-nin. He isn't after Naruto, but Naruto is in a… how should I call it, a bad condition." "What do you mean with bad condition?" Lee wanted to know. "A few days ago he woke up with fox ears and a tail," Sakura answered. "Why did he leave Konoha?" Kiba asked. Sakura and Tsunade didn't answer that question. "Find him quick, go." The six ninja vanished.

------------------------

Naruto had stopped running and was now walking. He left the road hours ago. Something wet fell on his head and he looked up. It started to rain. Slowly he walked further, when it was dark he would find himself a hiding place, now he had to get as far as he could. Away from the village, away from those eyes with hatred. Memories of the past were spinning around in his head.

-----------------------

Hinata was watching the rain. She was worried about Naruto. What was it that he wasn't allowed to leave his room?

She heard a door opening, sneaked into the hallway and hid herself. Hinata wondered who it was, it was getting dark and it rained a lot. Most likely it was important, or else the person wouldn't have come this way. She heard her father talking with the Hokage. What was she doing here?

"Hiashi, is Hinata still all right?" "Why do you ask?" "Because she was attacked a few days ago and I have a feeling that the missing-nin is after her." "What missing-nin?" Hiashi asked a bit shocked. "Well, we don't know for sure, only Iruka saw him. We know he had a wolf as his partner and he was wearing a mask. He attacked Naruto earlier today and is after a prey, who, I think, is Hinata." "Why do you think my daughter is his prey? He attacked that… boy." "Because he said Naruto wouldn't be in his way anymore. Think about it. It was Naruto who defeated those three Cloud ninja. They were probably allies with this missing-nin."

Hiashi growled a bit. "I don't really believe you." "Just don't let Hinata leave home, Hiashi." "Humph, what happened to the boy? Did he die or something?" "No, he left the village and don't talk about him like that, he saved your daughter!"

Hinata didn't want to hear any more. She fled to her room, closed the door and let her herself glide to the ground against the wall. Some missing-nin was after her, but that didn't really matter to her. It was Naruto she was worried about, he left Konoha. She stood up, grabbed her raincoat and walked to the door that let to the veranda. Without hesitation, or thinking about what might happen, she opened it and left. Searching for Naruto.

----------------

Naruto was getting cold and shivered a lot. It was pretty dark now; he ran and walked ever since he left the village, without stopping. Now he was tired and was looking for a hiding place. He found one in a hollow tree and crawled inside. Some of bushes covered the entrance and blocked the wind from getting inside. Naruto sat down against the side and looked to the sand with some leaves. His arm was still bleeding and also the other wounds, from the glass, hadn't healed. It scared him, normally the wound were gone within a few hours.

'_Kyubi? What's going on? Why aren't my wounds healed?'_ This was the first time he sounded desperate and panicked while talking to the fox, sealed inside him.

"**So it's true."**

'_What's true'_

"**I already had a feeling my chakra was blocked by something. This is bad, kid, if you lose anymore blood, you're gonna die. Try to make it stop."**

'_With what? There's nothing I can use over here.'_ He still sounded terrified.

"**Use some of the leaves; I'll try to find a weak point****."**

The leaves didn't really work of course. What he needed was a bandage.

"**Brat, I found a little opening over here. I gonna push a lot of chakra trough it, but it's only temporary. Your wounds will heal with it, but after that you have to do it on your own. You won't be able to use my chakra at all."**

'_Just…just do it,'_ Naruto said in a small voice.

He felt the Kyubi's chakra in his entire body. It healed the big wound in his arm and the several little wounds. But like the Fox had said, it was only temporary, the chakra was gone. He hugged his knees to get some warmth, what helped a bit. Then he saw his tail, he curled it around his body and laid his face on his knees. Tears were running down his cheeks, as he thought about home.

--------------------

Hinata was running through the woods, using Byakugan. Wherever she was looking, Naruto was nowhere. The rain had gotten worse and all the animals had taken shelter. Hinata stopped to take some breath and think about which way she would go. She scanned the area and saw something far away. She started running towards the chakra she saw.

--------------------

Naruto sneezed and felt horrible. He never felt like this before. He heard some footsteps and crawled to the shadow. He held his breath. "Do you smell Naruto, Akamaru?" A big dog barked. "I understand, this stupid rain washed the smell away. Anyway, we won't give up." When he didn't hear their footsteps, Naruto dared to breathe again.

'_Why are they after me?' _

He calmed down a little, that was until…

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was frozen. He hadn't heard her coming.

Slowly Hinata stepped through the bushes. Although she couldn't see Naruto, he was still hidden in the shadow, she knew he was there. "Hi-Hi-Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked terrified and panicked. Hinata was shocked to hear that, she never heard Naruto like that. "Why did you run away from Konoha?"

Naruto couldn't reply. He didn't know how to react to her after she said she loved him, even though she doesn't know she said it.

"Naruto-kun?" she sounded concerned.

"Why are you here?" Naruto forced himself to say, "A ninja with a wolf is after you and you weren't suppose to leave the village." He heard that from Sakura.

Hinata blushed, "because-because I was worried."

Naruto's ears went up, glad to hear something like that. She really cared about him. Then he sneezed again and shivered. "Are you all right, Naruto-kun?" "Just cold." "Take of your wet clothes, or will catch a cold." Naruto started to blush and he was happy he was in the shadow, so she couldn't see it. "Uhm…I only wear my underwear."

Hinata stiffened, gazing into Naruto's direction. _'Don't faint,'_ she thought, don't faint. Slowly she was able to move again and took of her raincoat. It was wet on the outside, but at least something. "N-N-Naruto, come over here," she said kindly. "I don't think that's such a good idea." "No, it-it's ok…" "Ok, but promise not to laugh." "I promise," Hinata answered, blushing heavily and wonder why she would laugh.

Naruto slowly came out of the darkness. Embarrassed and still terrified. His ears where down, the same goes for his tail, like an afraid dog. From the corners of his eyes he saw Hinata's surprised face. Though she didn't say a word and lay her raincoat over his shoulders.

'_So this is why he said not to laugh,'_ Hinata thought, _'but those ears and the tail are pretty cute.'_

"Thanks," Naruto said softly. He regained some warmth, but he still felt horrible. "Naruto-kun, did you cry?" He looked up to Hinata's face, she looked concerned and a bit astonished. He bruised the tears away with his arm and looked to the ground.

Hinata looked at the blond haired boy. She had never seen him in a state like this. It was painful to watch and she almost wanted to cry herself. What had happened that he was like this? "Naruto-kun what's wrong," she asked carefully, "how did you get the ears and the tail?" He shut his eyes and Hinata saw some tears coming again. "I don't know how I got them. They were there when I woke up the day after the fight with the Cloud ninja. O-baa-chan, Sakura and Shizune were looking for a cure, but then that man with the wolf came…," he sobbed. He was almost like a little afraid child. "That ninja said I was in his way. He's after you Hinata-chan. You shouldn't have left Konoha. You're not save here."

Naruto shut his mouth abruptly, with a feeling he said too much. He was still shaking and felt awful, but with Hinata by his side he also felt comfortable. Just a second after thinking that he felt a horrible pain in his chest and collapsed. He pressed his arms against it to reduce the pain. Not soon after that everything went black before his eyes.

Hinata was shocked. In the little light that came through the bushes what made her able to see his face. It was red and his eyes were closed. Hinata picked Naruto up and laid him at the other side out of the draught. Then she felt his forehead. It was pretty hot. She laid the raincoat over him again and grabbed a bandage out her pocket. She made it wet in the rain and laid on his forehead. Soon after that Naruto opened his eyes and tried to get up.

Hinata pushed him back. "Stay down, you have a fever," she said caring.

'_A fever? I never had a fever before. Kyubi's chakra prevents me from being ill.'_

"**But right now our chakra is separated. Sorry kiddo, but you have to endure it."**

'_Like I don't have enough problems already.'_

Hinata made the bandage wet again and laid it on his forehead. Naruto was watching her how she did that and didn't feel cold anymore. More like on fire. And if his face wasn't red from his fever, she would have noticed he was blushing.

Slowly Naruto drifted to sleep and a few hours later his fever went down somewhat. Tired she fell asleep next to him.

------------------

"If we stay out much longer, we're getting a cold," Sakura said. The others agreed with her. "Let's go back to the village and search again tomorrow, when the rain has stopped," Shikamaru said, "searching in the rain is troublesome." The six ninja and dog ran back to the village. Sakura went to run next to Shikamaru. "I'll report Tsunade-sama, just go home." Shikamaru nodded and when they were back in the village, Sakura sprinted to the Hokage building. She knocked and heard her sensei shouting to somebody. Carefully she opened the door.

"I'm telling you again, I didn't send Hinata after Naruto! I told you she had to stay at home!" "Then why is she gone!" Hiashi shouted. "She probably heard Naruto left the village!" "It's your fault, if you hadn't come to…" "Shut up, or you gonna be sorry, Hiashi." "My daughter is missing because of you." "And Naruto is missing because of you and all the villagers that treat him like trash." "He's transforming into a little Kyubi, do find it strange!" "He isn't transforming into Kyubi, he…Sakura?"

Tsunade looked hopefully to her student and ignored Hiashi who was getting pretty angry. "Did you find him?" Sakura shook her head. "No, we found a trail of blood in the beginning, but when it started to rain it was gone. It's also impossible for Kiba and Akamaru to find him in this weather." Tsunade sighed. "Did Hinata go after him?" Sakura asked. "Yes, I think so and I hope she found him." Tsunade stood up and walked to the door. "We better get some sleep. Tomorrow we're gonna search for Naruto and Hinata."

----------------

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was alone in the hallow tree. He got up and immediately fell down again. His body felt heavy and he still didn't feel well, although it was a bit better than yesterday, but just a bit. He wondered were Hinata was and gazed at the bushes that covered the entrance. Morning sunlight lighted up the little hiding place.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata crawled trough the bushes with some fruits and berries in her arms. Naruto got up and Hinata offered him some of the food she had found. He took a bite of the apple, but wasn't really hungry. He let the apple fall when he had one of those pain attacks again. Now they were going through his whole body. When the pain finally stopped, he breathed fast and Hinata was looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. "Naruto-kun we have to go back to the village. You have to go to the hospital." "No!" Naruto said, panicking again.

Hinata saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry about the tail and ears. Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune were searching for a cure, right. Once the tail and ears are gone, everyone forgets about it." Naruto shook his head. "No they won't," he said with a soft voice. _'Naruto-kun, don't be so stubborn,'_ Hinata thought. "You go back, but don't tell anyone where I am." "I am not going without you," Hinata said so strong that she surprised herself.

"You have to! You're not save here. I don't want you to get hurt by that man and his wolf! I don't want to put you in the same danger I went trough because I…" Naruto abruptly stopped, turned red a fell behind. He closed his eyes.

'_I almost said it, he thought confused. Why? I'm not even sure, or am I?' _

He opened his eyes when he felt her hand on his forehead again. That made him turn even redder than before, he hoped she thought it was because of his fever.

'_Now I know why she was always warm, when I did that.' _

Hinata didn't dare to look Naruto right into his face, too afraid she would faint. He was pretty hot again. If he doesn't go to the hospital, he would die from his high temperature. Naruto got up and she removed her hand quickly, blushing a bit. "Naruto, you really have to…" "No Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but I don't want to go back there." "Why? I don't understand." She started crying a bit, because of his stubbornness, "You die if you don't."

Naruto gazed into her purple eyes. He couldn't bear to see her crying. She really cared about him. _'O, Hinata, you don't know how much this means to me,' _he thought. "If…" he started, "If I go back, they will treat me like a monster again, but more than ever before." "But you're not," she said still crying a bit. One of those pain attacks came again and he fell on the ground, pressing his arms against his chest. "When I was attacked yesterday, I was in the middle of the street. I-I saw their eyes…" He stopped to endure another wave of pain. "The hatred in it and their fear. They thought I was turning into…it."

Naruto got up slowly; he was sitting on his hands and knees. Heavily breathing, while cold sweat dropped to the ground. "What do you mean by 'it'?" Hinata asked, her voice still sounded worried. "Don't-don't hate me because of it," he sounded desperate.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Of course I won't hate you." _'I could never hate you. I love you Naruto, I wish I had the courage to say it out loud.'_ "You know about the Fourth Hokage, right," Naruto said. Hinata nodded, but then realized he was looking to the ground and couldn't see it, so she said, "Of course." "Do you know what he did?" "He sealed away the Kyubi and died because of that." Hinata was getting a bit afraid. What had this to do with that 'it'-thing he talked about? "Precisely," Naruto said.

Naruto turned his head a bit to Hinata. He was wet, but not only from the swat, he was crying. "The reason why everyone hates me is because of Kyubi. The Fourth Hokage, he…" Naruto looked at the ground again, "he sealed it me."

Hinata was shocked and before she knew, she was crying. Naruto had one of those pain attacks again and growled because of it.

The Kyubi, the reason why everyone treated him like trash and called him monster. Even her father did. When she was little, she was told not to come near Naruto, because he was dangerous. Hinata had felt sorry him, but was to shy to tell him. She wanted to become friends with him. She always watched him from a distant, wondering why everyone hated him so much. He was everything except dangerous. And now she knew the reason for all that, she felt even sorrier for him than before.

The pain finally stopped and Naruto got up. He saw Hinata's face, she was crying again, but to his surprise didn't look afraid but empathized. That made Naruto cry also and closed his eyes.

"Naruto, I understand that you don't want to go back, but if you don't…" Hinata didn't want to think about the consequences, "Your temperature is around the forty degrees!"

Naruto wanted to say something but got giddy and lay down. Hinata crawled to the entrance, saying, "I'm gonna get some water."

Hinata used her Byakugan to look for a lake or river and found one seven hundred meters away. She dashed towards it until she noticed someone else was nearby. A man stepped in her path and she stopped. A wolf was standing next to him and she knew immediately it was the ninja Naruto told about. The one that was after her.

------------------

Naruto was still lying on the ground. Maybe he should go back with her. Hinata was right, if he stays here, he's gonna die. But he didn't want to face the villagers; he didn't want to see their eyes again. He heard a scream from far away. His ears turned up. "Hinata-chan!" He forced himself to get up.

"**Kid, your killing yourself! And me!"**

He didn't pay attention to the Kyubi. Hinata was in danger, that ninja with the wolf probably came and was now hurting her. No, he couldn't let that happen.

------------------

Hinata fell down; she was nearly caught by the wolf. It was now standing up again, amazed that Hinata jumped away. A low growl escaped its muzzle and it jumped again. This time Hinata couldn't escape and she fell back to ground. The wolf on top of her. "Are you as tasty as that boy I have bitten yesterday?" it asked with a nasty grin. Just when it wanted to burry her teeth in Hinata's flesh it was kicked away by someone.

Naruto was breathing fast and he had some complications to remain standing. But he was in time; the wolf hadn't bitten Hinata, yet. He saw Hinata's look, it was concerned, that of the ninja was completely different, surprised and with disgust. "So, you haven't turned into a full fox yet. What's your secret?" the ninja asked evil.

'_No, Naruto,'_ Hinata thought, _'Why are you fighting? You have a fever and still you fight for me. Why? Why are putting yourself in danger for me?'_

Tears came again as she watched the blond ninja, with his foxy ears and tail.

"You seem to know more about it," Naruto managed to say. He felt one of those pain waves again and tried to ignore it. But before he saw it even happening, the masked man was in front of him and kicked him aside. Naruto smashed into a tree. Before he fell to the ground, the man grabbed him by his neck and pushed him against the tree. Naruto tried to free himself, but wasn't able to.

"Hi…na…ta…run," Naruto said. Hinata stood up, but not because she was going to run away. She was about to help Naruto, but then the wolf jumped on her again. Her teeth were coming closer again. "Rakuna, stop that. Let her enjoy how her friend is gonna die," the masked ninja said wicked. The wolf closed its muzzle and looked at Hinata, growling that she couldn't kill her prey.

The man turned his head to Naruto again. "So brat, tell me, why haven't you changed yet. You're supposed to be a fox by now." "Then first tell me why," Naruto grinned, "Why do I have to by a full fox." The ninja snarled, but an evil grin came on his face. "Do you remember your fight with the three Cloud ninja? One of them had one of my poisons with him. I'm not talking about normal poison. It's very tricky stuff. It's used to turn his opponents into animals, then acts that he's defeated until they're panicked because of the tail and ears they get. The prey runs away from their homes and change into animals after six days. After killing the animal, the body turns back to that of a human. But the six days have passed and you are still looking like a human." Naruto remembered. He had saved Hinata and got hit by a kunai. "A human with fox ears and a tail, you mean." The ninja pushed Naruto harder against the tree. The pain attack came again. "You really are some strange person. You have a fever, pain attacks from the poison and still you're trying to save that girl," the ninja laughed. He was digging in his little bag with his empty hand.

--------------------

"I see something further ahead," Neji said to the group. "Is it Naruto?" Sakura asked, while jumping to the next tree. Neji nodded, "Yes and Hinata is with him, but…" "But what Neji," Lee asked. "There seems to be another one and an animal." "Like finding the two isn't enough," Shikamaru said. The group sprinted to their friends.

--------------------

Naruto saw the man found what he was looking for. It was a kunai. "There's probably not enough poison in you, so let me give you some more. This kunai belonged to the poison Cloud ninja you killed, I had given it to him but took it back when I found him dead I thought it might be useful." He hit Naruto in his arm who was screaming from pain. "This time you can feel how it spreads out in your body, isn't it." The man grinned, enjoying the torture. Eventually he let Naruto fall to the ground.

The pain was almost unbearable. It was hurting, hurting everything, in his whole body. Naruto screamed, although he didn't realize that. The man kneeled down and grabbed Naruto's chin. He made Naruto look into the man's face. Naruto saw his evil deep red eyes. "Your body is trying to fight it, but it's no use boy. You will be a fox before the end of the day. And then Rakuna will hunt you down. She never forgets tasty blood."

Hinata tried to get the wolf off her, but it was no use. It was too heavy. _'Naruto,'_ she thought, _'I can't help you, I'm so sorry.'_ She closed her eyes and shed some tears.

Rakuna was still looking at the girl. Waiting until her master allowed her to bite the prey. Too bad she couldn't get that boy now, but this prey also smelled delicious. Her blood will be good. She saw tears falling down the girls cheeks. Her master wasn't only torturing the boy, but also this girl. Just like he had planned. Rakuna liked it, though it reminded her of her former master. A nice woman that always took care of Rakuna as if she was a cute pet. But that was many years ago, her previous master was dead for years. Why did she even think about her?

Not only Naruto was hurt from the poison or the kicks the man was giving him, he was also hurt emotionally. He couldn't help Hinata and that's what hurt him the most. He was unable to help a friend in need. _'Hinata, I'm sorry,'_ he thought and then he passed out.

"Heh, worthless trash," the masked ninja said and wanted to give the boy one more kick, but was suddenly unable to move. He heard a howl and saw Rakuna hitting a tree in front of him. What was this?

"Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura asked and was checking her. Hinata nodded, still somewhat dazed from the unexpected save. Akamaru had attacked the wolf that had been keeping her on the on the ground. "What's going on?" the masked nin said. "Let me allow you to take a look." Shikamaru, who hold the man in his Kage jutsu turned his head to the left. "Backup?" the man said with an evil grin. The group looked at the ninja and then to Naruto. They never saw the expression on his face he had now. Hurt, panicked and a bit disappointed. "Rakuna, we're going!" the masked ninja said.

Rakuna ran to the man that was keeping her master in the shadow jutsu. The boy had to release it and jumped a few meters backwards. Her master disappeared and she did the same.

"Crap, they escaped," Kiba shouted. Sakura went to Naruto and started checking him. What scared her was that his wounds hadn't healed. They were still bleeding. And also he felt pretty hot; his temperature was above the forty degrees. First she healed the wounds and bandaged them. "Hinata where did you two stay?" She asked, not looking up. "Not far away, in a hollow tree," Hinata answered, "I tried to take him back to Konoha, but he wouldn't listen. He has that high temperature together with waves of pain since I found him." Everybody looked at her and then at Naruto. "We have to take him to the hospital and quick, or else he might die," Sakura said.

**AN:** What is it with me and putting in cliff-hangers all the time?... Haha I just like it like I think . Please leave a review. (PS: please ignore spelling mistakes, I try to get the most of them out.)

Until next chapter! Meje


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Don't die**

"We have to take him to the hospital and quick, or else he might die," Sakura said.

A shockwave hit the six ninja as they were looking to their sick friend. Hinata, who already thought so, was scared. Now that Sakura said it, it sounded so definite.

"Right, Lee, you bring him," Shikamaru said, calm again. The group stared to him. "Take those weights of and go, don't stand around," Shikamaru said. Lee nodded and dropped the weights. He picked up Naruto and laid him on his back. "Bring him to Tsunade immediately," Sakura said strict. After that Lee dashed off with his enormous speed.

Sakura helped Hinata standing up. "Let's go," Sakura said. Everybody nodded and they started to run back to the city, though not as fast as Lee. Sakura looked at Hinata, who was beside her, she looked terrified and worried. Sakura hoped Naruto would survive, but something was going on with him. Something she didn't like at all, but it made him go to this state. Naruto has never been ill before, so what made him ill now?

-----------------------------

When Lee reached the village he ran to the Hokage building and kicked the door of Tsunade's office open. "What the h…!"

Tsunade looked at Lee. He was carrying Naruto on his back. The blond boy only wore his underwear and had a red face. "He has a high fever," Lee said, "I came as fast as I could." Tsunade walked over to the two boys and felt at Naruto's head. It shocked her how warm he was. "Take him to the hospital. I'll follow you within a minute." Lee nodded and was gone the next second.

----------------------------

Kiba looked over to Hinata and sighed within himself. Why did that stupid boy run of? Just for the ears and tail he had? Why didn't the dope understand she loved him? That she would be worried? Now he was almost dead and Hinata was afraid he might really die._ 'Just stay alive, dope,' _he thought.

----------------------------

Hinata wanted to cry, but knew it wouldn't help Naruto. She didn't want to think of what she might do if he dies. He may not die; she hadn't told him she loved him. And even if she had and he didn't like her back, he still may not die. She cared too much for the boy. And now that he shared his secret with her, his fear, she cared even more for him. She understood the reason he left, more than anyone. It wasn't his fault, it was everyone's fault. Everybody that treated him like a monster. Including her own father.

----------------------------

Naruto lay on a bed in the hospital. Lee left the room and only Tsunade was in there now. She first tried to cool him down a bit and after that searched for the reason he was in such a state. Was it those fox ears and tail, she wondered.

----------------------------

Once in the village Sakura took Hinata with her to the hospital. Hinata had to tell Tsunade what happened and Sakura had the feeling she wanted to see Naruto. Sakura asked where Naruto and Tsunade were and then pulled Hinata with her. She didn't mind knocking and opened the door immediately.

Tsunade turned her head and saw her student together with a pale faced Hinata. Sakura closed the door. "Hinata, can you tell us what happened?" Tsunade asked. Hinata told the whole story, leaving out some details, like he told about the Kyubi or his fears. "So, he had pain attacks and the last one made him pass out," Tsunade repeated. Hinata nodded. "And he had that last attack after the ninja struck a kunai in his arm." Hinata nodded again. "It's sound like the kunai was poisoned," Tsunade said thinking over the events, "but I couldn't find any. That never happened to me before." "Let me check him," Sakura said and already walked over to her team-mate.

After ten minutes she stopped trying, frustrated she couldn't find anything either. Tsunade left to search for an answer in the library. She said she had read about such a thing when they were searching for the ears and tail problem. Sakura sighed and looked to Hinata. She was sitting on a chair and cried. Sakura didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort her friend, but didn't know how. She walked over to Naruto to check his temperature again. It was quite high.

-------------------------

"**So, you're back here again."**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the familiar bars with the seal. But something was definitely different. The bars were surrounded by some green stuff. He also saw strange blue bubbles hanging in the air. What were those?

"**As you can see, this is why I can't give you any chakra. This green stuff blocks it."**

Naruto couldn't say a word.

"**The blue stuff you see is the poison. It transforms into this."**

The Kyubi touched the green poison on the bars. "Then why do I have those attacks?" Naruto asked.

"**Well, I think it's because of the poison. The first time you got it into your body, it attacked the bars. But now there's no place for more poison left so it started to atta****ck your body. This time you WILL transform into a fox, if that old hag and the pink haired girl don't remove it quick. As you can see most of the poison is here. I don't really know why." **

"So?" Naruto didn't understand. Sakura and Tsunade would find the poison everywhere.

"**Brat, because of that there's not a lot of poison in the rest of your body. It makes those two medical ninja unable to find it. They have to search here, or else you might transform into fox! "** The Kyubi said angrily.

"Since when do you care about me changing into a fox," Naruto wanted to know.

"**I don't want to be in a boy that was stupid enough to get caught by such an idiot and turns into a fox!"**

Naruto grinned.

"**Get lost Brat!"** the Kyubi snarled.

------------------------

Naruto felt a hand on his head and opened his eyes. He wished he hadn't woken up, then he didn't have to feel the pain in his entire body. Also the feeling of being ill was uncomfortable. Slowly he got up, noticing Hinata was also here. She was crying.

"S-Sakura," he said with a hoarse voice. He felt the hand go and Sakura looked a bit surprised. Before he could talk any further, he first had to endure an attack of the poison again. He heard somebody else entered the room, but wasn't interested in who it was.

The attack stopped for a while. "It's- it's poison. The same poison I got while protecting Hinata. It gave me those ears and tail. Search for it near the seal. It's attacking the Kyubi's c-cage. Over there is also some transformed poison, don't mind about it. It can't harm me; it only p-prevents Kyubi's chakra from getting into my body." After saying so much with the awful feeling he had he started to gag.

Sakura jumped to the side just in time. Naruto head was over the edge of bed and was throwing up. It scared her as much as he told about the poison and the Kyubi. Sakura peered to Hinata. Did she know? Had he told her? Hinata looked scared and worried, still crying. He hadn't notice her most likely, that's why he told about the Kyubi.

Sakura looked back at her friend. He had one of those pain attacks Hinata told about, while throwing up. Cold sweat was running down his forehead. It was almost unbearable to watch. After a while he stopped and was breathing heavily. Sakura walked to Tsunade, who had entered the room before Naruto explained what it was that was hurting him so much. Tsunade nodded to her and Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata looked surprised, but let her lead to the hall. "You better not watch the rest," Sakura said in a soft voice.

Hinata nodded. Actually she wanted to stay, but seeing Naruto suffer so much was too painful. "Go home, your father is worried. I'll talk to you after removing the poison out of Naruto's body." Some tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks, but now they knew why he had those pain attacks and all, she knew Sakura and Tsunade would be able to heal him. Hinata walked to the exit of the hospital.

-------------------

Sakura watched her friend going and then ran to get some stuff to clean the gag. She went back to the room where Naruto was laying with a mob and a bucket with water. After cleaning it up, she helped her teacher.

Tsunade had found the poison, exactly where Naruto had said it would be. The seal. She also found the transform poison, but it was difficult to remove and Naruto said it wouldn't harm him, so she didn't pay more attention to it. With help from Sakura she managed to remove all the poison at that spot and searched for more in the rest of the boy's body. Now she knew what she was looking for, it was easy to find little traces of it. In the beginning Naruto had a lot of the pain attacks, but they had been reduced and now he seemed to be fine.

Tsunade stopped and sighed, whipping sweat from her forehead. "We have everything now, except for the transformed poison." Sakura looked relieved, but saw Naruto had still the foxy ears and tail. "Why does he still have those?" She pointed to the ears and tail. "I think because of the transformed poison. But that stuff is difficult to remove and has to wait for later. Right now, he must rest and so must I." Tsunade sat down on a chair. Sakura did the same.

To their surprise Naruto got up after a few minutes. "Naruto, you should…" Sakura started but was shut down.

"**I'm not Naruto." **

His face turned and Sakura saw his eyes had changed. They were red and the whiskers like stripes were different too. "H-how?" she only managed to say.

"**That transformed poison is weaker without the other poison around. Also I'm not using chakra, only my spirit, which makes me able to take over for a while, though I can't fight two women with monstrous strength." **

Sakura and Tsunade sighed relieved, though Tsunade was still on guard. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"**To tell you something about th****at man that's after that purple eyed girl. I remember something like that. He's a blood limit hunter. Before I was sealed in Naruto, I heard about a blood limit hunter that almost kidnapped one of the Uchiha's. Uchiha Obito to be exact. But the boy got away by luck and died in one of the mission not soon after that." **

Tsunade looked stunned.

"What happens with those he caught?" Sakura asked.

"**They force them to cooperate or take the part of the body that is used for the blood limit. Sometimes they manage to place it into themselves and were able to use it. Like the Sharingan Kakashi has."**

"Then what about the wolf? Do you know something about her?" Tsunade asked. The Kyubi shook his head.

"**Don't tell Naruto I took over. It's not good for him right now. And if he dies, I die as well."**

After that the Kyubi disappeared and Naruto's head fell on the pillow. "That was… strange," Sakura said. Tsunade nodded.

----------------------

Hinata was in her room, she has to stay there for the rest of the day, as a punishment for running away. She wasn't allowed to get any visitors too. While some tears dropped to the ground, she was hoping Naruto would survive.

---------------------

Sakura knocked on the door. It was Hiashi that opened it. "If you're here for Hinata, you're not lucky. She isn't allowed to get visitors or get out of her room," he said in a rude way. Sakura already suspected this and nodded. "I am not here for talking, Tsunade ordered me to check her on the poison the hunter used on Naruto. Maybe she has got some in her body too. So to make sure she hasn't, I have to check her." Hiashi was astounded. He couldn't go against that. Finally he stepped aside to let Sakura through. "Make it quick," he growled. "If I rush I might miss some poison," Sakura said and walked up to Hinata's room.

Hinata turned around when her door opened. She was surprised to see Sakura entering her room. "How did you…" Sakura grinned, "I told your father I had to make sure you don't have any of that poison in your body. Sit down on a chair. Your father is probably watching us with Byakugan." Hinata nodded and got a chair. She sat down and Sakura pretended she was checking her. "How's Naruto?" Hinata asked shy. "He's fine for now. We got all the poison except for the transformed stuff. I think it will take a few days until he's over his fever, but he's no longer in live danger."

Hinata looked to the ground. She was relieved Naruto would survive. "It was scary," Hinata said in a low voice. "What do you mean?" "When I found Naruto. He was so… not like himself. And I don't mean the ears and tail." Sakura nodded.

"Hinata, did Naruto tell you about the Kyubi?" Hinata looked to Sakura's face and then to the wall. "He did. He was afraid I would hate him because of it." "Well, he has the right to be afraid of such a thing, hasn't he? After all the things the villagers did to him." Hinata nodded. "How long are you not allowed to leave your room?" Sakura asked and stopped with checking her. "Only today," Hinata answered. "Then you can visit him tomorrow." Hinata nodded and followed Sakura to the door.

"You don't have any poison in your body, so you'll be fine," Sakura said as if she really searched for poison. "Thank you Sakura-chan," Hinata nodded. Sakura grinned and left the Hyuga building.

--------------------------

The next morning Hinata ate a bit for breakfast. She forced herself to eat, because she wasn't hungry at all. After that she had to promise her farther she wouldn't leave the village, though he still didn't trust her. Thus now Neji was walking next to her both as bodyguard and babysitter. "You're going to Naruto I presume," he stated. Hinata nodded a bit blushing. "I have better things to do then watching him the whole day. Is it ok if I pick you up tonight?" Hinata was glad to hear him say that and nodded. So when they arrived at the hospital, she went inside and Neji left.

When she saw Naruto, she started to cry. She wondered if this all was her fault. Then Sakura came in, she was holding some clothes. "Hinata, you're already here?" Hinata nodded unnecessary. "Could you help me pulling him this on?" Hinata looked from the clothes, a pyjama, to Naruto; he was still only wearing his underwear. Hinata blushed a bit, "O-ok."

She helped Sakura pulling on the shirt, but didn't want to help with his pyjama trousers. But Sakura failed at doing that alone so she was forced to help. As she did, she hoped Naruto wouldn't wake yet.

----------------------

Hinata went to see him everyday. It was always the same. Neji walked with her to the hospital and she was sitting there until he picked her up in the evening. Five days past. She was sitting there again. Unsure if he would wake up soon. She gazed at his ears; they were still like a fox. Then he moved and Hinata was shocked to death because of it.

Naruto got up, not realizing the world around him. He looked spaced off.

Hinata watched him for a while, started to cry from happiness that he was finally awake. Without knowing what she did, she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't do anything, like he didn't notice it at all.

-----------------------

Sakura was walking to Naruto's room, wondering if Hinata was still with him. When she opened the door she saw Naruto sitting up straight and Hinata was hugging him. The first thought that came to Sakura's mind was leaving the two, but then she saw Naruto's expression. He may be sitting and his eyes may be open, he wasn't on earth at all. Sakura entered the room and softly closed the door.

Hinata let Naruto go and turned. It was Sakura. "Hinata, go tell Tsunade he woke up. I have to check him." Hinata nodded and stood up. Quickly she walked to the Hokage building.

Sakura walked up to her team-mate and tried to get his attention. "Naruto," she said, but it was like he hadn't heard her at all. Even yelling his name was useless. Sakura sighed. _'Do I really have to hit him in the face,'_ she thought. But there were no other option, so she hit him on his head. Naruto fell back in his pillow, putting his hands on the hurt spot.

'_Ouch,'_ Naruto thought, _'What on earth was that?'_ He rubbed his head and looked around. He saw Sakura standing beside his bed. No, it was a bed in the hospital. What happened? It took a while before he knew it again. The poison, the pain attacks, the awful feeling. He remembered them all. He also remembered he had told Sakura where to look for the poison and that he had thrown up.

"Sakura, do you really have to hit me all the time?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed relieved. "Sit up so I can check you."

----------------------

Hinata knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard Tsunade say. Carefully she opened the door. She saw her cousin and his team and Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. They all turned to her, what made her nervous. "Uhm, Tsunade-sama, Sakura told me to inform that Naruto just woke up." Tsunade stood up, "It's about time he did," she said gladly. Hinata give a slight nod and noticed the expressions of the others. They were all glad he finally woke up. "Let's go see him," Lee shouted and was already on his way to the door. "Lee, we're here for a mission," Tenten protested. "It's ok. The mission can wait," Tsunade said.

The group went to the hospital. Lee in front together with Tsunade. Then Choji, Shikamaru and Neji. Ino and Tenten were walking next to Hinata. "Hinata is it true?" Ino asked. To Hinata the question made no sense. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" she asked. "Does Naruto have fox ears and a tail?" Ino asked. "Neji told me about that, but I don't really believe. It's just stupid, but then again. Neji never lied," Tenten said. Both girls were looking to Hinata with interest. "Does he have them?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded.

--------------------

Naruto looked to the side. "Looks like I still have the tail," he said in a quiet voice. A bit afraid he felt at his ears. _'Still foxy,'_ he thought and sighed. "Naruto, be glad you're alive," Sakura insulted him. "I am, but I still can't go outside," he muttered. "You can hide them, but for now, you have to stay here." "What, why?!" Naruto protested. Sakura couldn't answer, because somebody came inside.

Naruto was surprised to see a crowd entering his room, but he was also scared. He still had the tail and ears, what would they think of him. "It's true, he really has them," Ino said and walked over. Tenten did the same. _'What are they up too,' _Naruto thought. The two girls grabbed his tail and started to feel how soft it was. "Whoa, it's like silk," Tenten said.

'_What the hell?'_ Naruto thought and started to turn red.

Tenten rubbed the orange tail against her cheek. "So soft, feel this Ino." She rubbed it against Ino's cheek, but then Naruto grabbed his tail out of their hands. "I am not a toy or pet, you know!" he shouted embarrassed. His friends were laughing, except for Shikamaru, while Ino was studying his ears. "He really looks cute like this," she whispered to Sakura. Sakura smirked a yes.

The door opened again and this time Kiba entered, he was looking for Hinata. In one hand he was holding a stick, he had played with Akamaru. "Yo Naruto." Naruto turned his head to Kiba. "Fetch," Kiba said and threw the stick in the air. Naruto jumped of his bed and caught the stick in midair with his mouth. He landed on his feet. It was quiet and his friends were looking at him. Then Naruto realized what he just did.

'_WHAT… am I doing,'_ he wondered.

Then everybody started to laugh and Naruto got the stick out of his mouth. "Stop making fun of me!" "Sorry, I couldn't help it," Kiba said and hit Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto could laugh about it though and walked back to his bed. He sat down on the edge.

"How did you get those?" Lee asked, pointing to the ears. "Some poison, it actually had to transform me into a full fox." "How come that didn't happen," Choji asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to tell them about the Kyubi.

Hinata watched Naruto talking about what happened. She knew he let a lot of stuff out of his story. "Hinata." Hinata turned her head. It was Kiba. "Shino and I think you have to train again. To improve, so you can stand another attack of that wolf." Hinata knew he was right, she still had a long way to go, but hesitated. She wanted to stay here. She looked at Naruto, he was enjoying that everybody was concerned about him and that the girls find his tail and ears cute, although he didn't like it when they touched them. He hadn't notice her most likely. If she goes, he wouldn't notice either. Thus Hinata nodded to Kiba and left.

Naruto grinned to Lee and grabbed his tail so Ino couldn't get it. He looked to the left and saw Hinata leaving. His grin disappeared. If there was somebody he wanted to talk to, then it was Hinata. He wanted to at least thank her.

"**But it isn't all you want to tell her, right brat."**

'_No, it isn't,'_ Naruto said to the Kyubi.

**AN: **Whaa sorry about the whole fetch thing with Naruto I just couldn't get it out of my head. Please leave a review!

Meje


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confession? **

In the evening two days after he woke up, Naruto was allowed to go home. He had covered his tail under his shirt and wore a hat to cover his ears. But walking around in the village made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He saw their eyes, still filled with hatred and disgust, even more than before. Some of them ran away, others just stood there, looking at him with fear as if he was about to attack them. Not believing he was back and still a human.

But Naruto ignored those eyes. He was looking for Hinata; she hadn't been in the hospital since he woke up. Naruto had searched all over in Konoha; the only place where he hasn't been yet, was the Hyuga residence. He wanted to go there, but was hungry and went to Ichiraku first. "Hello, old man," he said, while entering. "Hey, Naruto. I haven't seen you in a while. I already wondered when you would come again," Teuchi said.

Naruto smiled a bit and sat down. "The usual, I guess?" the man asked. Naruto nodded. He didn't have to wait long, because he was the only one there. After dinner, what wasn't as much as he normally eats, he went to the Hyuga residence. Before he could even knock, Neji opened the door and looked at him. It made Naruto nervous. "N-Neji, is-is Hinata home?" _'Why did I stutter?!'_ Neji looked at him for several seconds before he answered. "No, she's out alone. Hiashi sent a corps after her, because that blood limit hunter is still around, she isn't save alone." "Blood limit hunter?" Naruto repeated slowly. "You haven't heard about it?"

Naruto shook his head. Nobody told him about a blood limit hunter. "That man with the wolf is the blood limit hunter." Naruto was frozen for a second. He knew exactly what that man wanted to do to Hinata. Make her an animal like he tried with him and hunt her down with that damn wolf of his. "Anyway, I'm gonna look for her." Without saying goodbye, Neji left. Naruto watched him.

I'm gonna look for her too, Naruto thought. He was worried and hoped she was alright. He dashed off and jumped on the roofs to have a better view. But he couldn't find her. It didn't really surprise him; he had searched for her in the village already. He stopped and started to think. To concentrate better he closed his eyes and then smelled something.

'_What's this smell?'_

"**Don't you recognize it, brat. It's the purple eyed."**

'_What? But… how come I can smell it?'_

"**I guess it's your new ability."**

'_You mean because of that poison?'_

"**Yes. Now smell where it comes from and you will find your girlfriend."**

'_She isn't my girlfriend!'_ Naruto yelled to the Kyubi, with a blush on his face, and followed his nose. To his surprise it led him to the training ground. But Hinata wasn't training; she was sitting on the ground watching the little flowers in the grass. "Hinata?"

Hinata was suddenly unable to move. That was Naruto's voice. "What are you doing here, all alone?" he asked. He sounded worried and Hinata turned her head a little to see his face. "How…how did you find me?" she asked almost whispering. "I followed my nose," he said with an embarrassed blush on his face. Hinata saw he had placed one hand on his head, to prevent the wind from blowing away his bonnet that covered his ears. She wondered how he hid his tail. Thinking about the possibilities, made her blush and she turned her head away from his gaze.

Awkwardly Naruto sat down beside Hinata, not looking at her. "You're not safe alone, you know. With that blood limit hunter after you. I know you're strong, but…" he paused and turned red.

Hinata was watching him from the corners of his eyes. He said she was strong and it made her flush more than she already did. "But… well," Naruto started again, "I was worried." Hinata was glowing and looked at the ground, afraid to look up and faint after seeing his face.

They didn't say a word for several minutes, until Naruto couldn't bear the silence. "Why are you here anyway?" "I-I just wanted to be away from home. I had to stay at home after they found out about the blood limit hunter and that he was after me. It's… kinda boring to stay in my room for the whole day." Naruto started to laugh and that made Hinata look up. She didn't understand why he was laughing, but you could tell she liked it. "S-sorry, I was just thinking… I had to stay in my apartment for five days. After two of them, I was already bored to death and started do really weird stuff," Naruto said while still laughing. "Like what?" Hinata asked carefully. "Like sorting out my trash and cleaning the ceiling."

Hinata was imagining Naruto cleaning his ceiling and burst into laughter. Knowing he hates cleaning up.

Naruto was surprised to see her laughing, he never saw her laughing before, but he liked it and smiled. He knew he hadn't told her the whole truth. He also did those things so he hadn't to think about the dreams that drove him crazy. The ones about Hinata.

The wind carried a scent to his nose. He sniffed and found out it was the Hyuga corps that was sent after Hinata. He stood up and looked down to her. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked, no longer laughing. "The Hyuga corps that your father sent after you is coming this way. They're still far away, so if we're fast, they won't see us with Byakugan," he said, knowing that using the Byakugan on long range was eating chakra. They wouldn't use it, if it wasn't necessary.

Hinata looked at his face. She was startled. Did he want to spend more time with her? Why? What was going on? She didn't understand at all.

He stretched out his right hand to help her stand up. "Why?" Hinata asked, "Why? I thought it wasn't safe for me." "It's not safe for you to be alone, but you're not alone, are you." No she wasn't. Naruto was with her. Slowly she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up very gently. "This way," he said and guided Hinata.

They jolted into a tree and jumped from branch to branch to the lake with a little detour, because the corps was coming from that way. Naruto told her they wouldn't search at the same place twice in a short time.

Naruto was still holding Hinata's hands, frequently checking if she could keep up with his speed. Then his bonnet flew off and he let Hinata's hand go. The blonde stopped, turned, grabbed the hat in midair and then went on his way to the lake again. Hinata next to him. He wanted to grab her hand, but wondered if that was such a good idea. He decided it wasn't and just jumped to the next tree.

When they reached the lake, both of them jumped to the ground. Naruto put on his hat and sat down. Hinata was thinking what she had to do and finally sat down beside him. She stared at his bonnet. "You don't have to hide the ears from me," she said before knowing. She shocked herself so much, that she wasn't able to move. Not even when Naruto gazed at her with a surprised expression on his face.

As he stared at her he started to blush a bit. Hinata hesitated over something, he wondered about what, but found out soon after that. Her hand slowly went to his bonnet. Naruto was glowing, while Hinata took it of and laid it on the ground. He was trying to keep his tail, under his clothes, under control what took a lot of concentration. "Your ears…," she whispered, "they're pretty cute." His ears went up, he realized that and he placed his hands on them. "You-you think so?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Then she looked to Naruto's back. "Your tail also." Naruto looked over his shoulder and his tail swiping in the air. When did it come out from under his shirt?!

He wanted it to stop swinging around like that, though he was unable to control it. Hinata was close to the tail and then it touched her face. In instinct she grabbed it and kept it away from her face. Naruto could feel the touch and immediately found out the tail was pretty sensitive. He was flushing fiercely.

When Ino and Tenten hold it two days ago, he practically felt nothing, but that was because he didn't feel anything back then. He just woke up and his senses weren't working well. That's why Sakura hit him on the head to bring him back to the world. She told him Hinata had hugged him, but he couldn't remember that it happened. Now, fully recovered, he felt the touch very much.

Hinata let the tail go and was a bit shocked. She just grabbed it like in those times when Akamaru's tail was swiping in her face. She looked at the ground again, not knowing what to do or say.

'_Why… did she… let go? I kinda… liked…it.' _

Naruto closed his eyes to get control over himself and the tail again.

"**You haven't told her, have you?"**Kyubi said, teasing him again.

'_Shut up, I have a tail problem!'_

"**A… tail… problem? What the heck does that mean?"**

'_It's swiping around like hell.'_

"**So you're happy."**

'_Well, yeah I am happy she… wait a minute! That's off the point! I want it to stop swinging around, it's such a give away of my emotions, but I can't control it!'_

"**You can't control your tail. That's pretty sad."**

'_You're not really helpful, Kyubi!'_

"**I'm not in the mood for helping you, brat. Help yourself."**

'_But you're a fox, how do you control your tail? I mean tails.'_

"**I just can."**

Naruto was crying inside himself. How must he solve this problem? Also his ears were such a give away. And he still didn't know how to tell her he…

"**Why don't you tell her? You know she loves you. What are you afraid of, brat?"**

'_She said that before she knew about you, maybe it has changed.'_

But Naruto knew it was just a mere excuse. He just never felt like this before, not even with Sakura. And love was something he never really got, so he didn't know how to act in a situation like this.

While Naruto was discussing with the Kyubi, Hinata was watching him. She wondered why he hadn't reacted when she said his name and crawled a bit closer.

"**Idiot. She's still blushing when she sees you."**

'_O, shut up Kyubi. Can't you give me some privacy?__!'_

Naruto ignored what the Kyubi said further and opened his eyes. When he saw Hinata sitting so close, he started to blush intensely. From panic he ran away.

Hinata watched Naruto, not understanding what was going on.

He stopped a bit further away, near the lake, at a place where Hinata couldn't see him. Naruto splashed some water in his face. "That was awkward," he said to himself. He heard the Kyubi laughing at him. Slowly he walked back, but was afraid to show his face again after running away so suddenly. Though he forced himself and walked up to her. "Uhm…sorry for running away like that." Hinata looked up and smiled slightly. "No problem," she said softly.

Naruto grinned and sat down again. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you," he said and tried not to blush. "Thank me what for?" "That you took care of me when I ran away and was ill."

Hinata blushed and wanted to say she did that because she loves him. But somehow wasn't able to open her mouth.

"There… there is something else I want to tell you…" Naruto started. He noticed the Kyubi had stopped laughing and was listening curiously. That made him even more nervous. "I…I…" Hinata was looking at him. He looked to the ground and blushed. Unable to say it. He tried it once more. "I…lo…," quickly he turned his head, "They're coming back." He grabbed Hinata's hand with his right hand and with his other hand the bonnet, then they both stood up and ran away from the Hyugas who were searching Hinata.

Far away of them they stopped. Hinata was leaning against a tree, to get some breath. Naruto had his hands on his knees. He put his hat back on and walked over to Hinata, but fell over a stone and lost his balance. He almost fell against Hinata, but was able to place his hands on the tree to prevent that from happening.

Hinata face became red and she was trying not to faint, because he was so close. She saw him blushing too and he leaned closer. _'What…is…he…doing?'_ Then his lips touched hers. She was not able to move and couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto was kissing her!

Naruto felt like he was in heaven, but then suddenly let go. What was he doing?! He hadn't even told her. He saw Hinata's surprised face and was getting scared. He fled, with a face as red as a tomato.

Hinata felt like she was stuck to the tree. She was still trying to process all this when the Hyuga corps stopped in front of her. "Hinata-sama, we finally found you. Are you alright?" one of them asked. Then Hinata passed out.

------------------------

When Hinata woke up, she was in her room. Slowly she got up and saw Sakura standing beside her bed. "What… happened?" Hinata asked her. "Don't worry, you're fine. You passed out when they found you. Your father thought you got some poison in you, but you haven't. So I wonder, why did you pass out?" Hinata looked at Sakura and got some pink on her face. "N-Naruto he…" Sakura sighed, "He surprised you again. I get it." Hinata wanted to say 'no', but decided to let it be. She wanted to keep the kiss a secret, at least for while, until she found out why he had kissed her.

'_Maybe it was just a thank you kiss,'_ she thought, thinking about what he said before they were interrupted.

"Get some sleep," Sakura said. Hinata nodded, without really hearing what Sakura had said. Sakura left, while Hinata was reliving the kiss in her imagination.

--------------------------

Naruto closed his door and let his head fell against it.

'_Why? Why did I do that?'_ He thought confused.

He hit his head against the wood several times, until it started to hurt. Then he walked to his bed, while taking of his bonnet. He threw it on the ground and started to change. While putting on his pyjama pants, he looked at his tail.

'_Damn you, stupid tail.'_

He let himself fall on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Still confused about what he did. Somebody entered the room, but Naruto didn't move a muscle. Then he saw Sakura's angry face looking down at him and got scared.

"S-S-Sakura! What is it?" He got up and looked at her. "Did you scare Hinata again?" Naruto looked at the blankets. How come Sakura knows? "You did approach her suddenly again, didn't you. Can't you be a bit more careful?" This was one of those rare times Naruto didn't know what to say. "She passed out and we thought it was because she got some of the poison in her, but it was because of you." She passed out, Naruto thought, why? "I-I didn't mean to scare her…" "But you certainly did, I don't know what you did exactly, but don't scare again." Sakura said angrily.

'_She doesn't know…then Hinata-chan hadn't told her I…'_ Naruto started to get red again and turned his head away so Sakura couldn't see. "I'll be more careful next time, can I go to sleep now," he tried to sound annoyed. "Humph," Sakura said and left Naruto alone. Naruto sighed and fell on his pillow.

He closed his eyes and was going over the events that occurred. Hinata finds his ears and tail cute. Naruto smiled. Thinking about how surprised she looked when he had kissed her, made him even smile more. He started to like the girl even more than before. And it was deeper, far deeper than his childish love for Sakura. Slowly he fell asleep.

----------------------

The next morning he woke up, with a blush on his face. "Why…why did I have to dream such a thing…" he asked himself. But nobody answered that question, not even the Kyubi, because he was still sleeping. Slowly he got up and started to change. Skipping breakfast he walked to the Hokage building. He knocked on the door, what was odd for him to do, and waited for a 'come in' from Tsunade. "Yes?" Naruto opened the door and Tsunade looked surprised. "Naruto?" "O-baa-chan, do you know something more about the poison already?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade had been searching for some more information about the poison. "No, I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto sighed. Tsunade had still a confused expression on her face, because Naruto had knocked.

At that moment Iruka entered the office with a pile of papers in his arms. He laid the papers on the desks. "The new ge-nin, Hokage-sama." This time it was Tsunade's turn to sigh. Naruto grinned after seeing her face. This made Iruka to turn to Naruto. "Well, if you don't know anything yet, I'm off." Naruto said to Tsunade and walked to the door. "Naruto," it was Iruka. Naruto turned his face to his old sensei with a questioned look.

Tsunade drank some of the sake she had ordered Shizune to bring. "Do you want to eat some ramen with me, my treat," Iruka asked Naruto. Naruto turned his face to the door again. "No thanks, I'm not hungry," he said and left. Tsunade coughed. _'Naruto not hungry? Not in the mood for a free ramen? What is going on?'_

----------------------

Hinata watched the little children playing with a ball. She sighed, still brooding over the events from yesterday. _'Why did he kiss me? Was it only a thank you kiss? If it was, why on my mouth?'_ She hadn't been paying attention to were she was walking and suddenly bumped into someone. As reflex she grabbed the person, so she wouldn't fall. Then she recognized the orange and black clothing and looked up, suddenly blushing. She saw his astounded face, with slight pink on it.

'_N-Naruto, o no. What should I say? I don't know, after what happened yesterday… I'm not ready for this yet. Why…'_

Naruto looked down at the girl, not knowing what to say. He felt her grip loosened, she was fainting. He quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms. If it wasn't for Kyubi or the fact he doesn't faint that fast, he would have passed out as well. This shock was almost too much for him. He didn't know how to handle in such a situation. Why did he have to meet her? After yesterday he doesn't know what to say to her. _'Now what?'_

"**Bring her to your home, brat."**

'_What?! But…'_

"**You're getting attention."**

Naruto looked around and saw some kids staring at him. He blushed and then dashed away. _'Great, I promised Sakura I would be more careful, if she finds out, I'll be in a lot of trouble.'_

When he finally reached his home, he laid Hinata on his bed. Feeling self-conscious he sat down on a chair. He was wondering how long it would take before she wakes. He laid his head on his arms on the table and looked sideways. A slight smile on his face.

-----------------------

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. What had happened? She then noticed she was lying in a bed and got up. "I scared you again, didn't I?" Hinata stared to the blond haired boy and immediately recognized the room. It was Naruto's apartment. How did she end up here?! "You-you didn't scare me…you sur-surprised me," Hinata stuttered. Naruto grinned, with a blush on his face, "it's the same."

Hinata shove to the side of the bed and looked down to the floor. Naruto was thinking how he should tell her the words he wanted to say yesterday, but was leaking the courage to open his mouth.

'_What's wrong with me, normally I jump to conclusions and say the first thing that comes to my mind, but seeing her makes me shut up.'_ He wanted to slam himself, but resisted the urge and looked depressed and confused to table-top.

"N-N-Naruto…"

Naruto looked up to Hinata. She was still sitting on his bed. "A-about y-yesterday." She started to blush and Naruto did the same. "It was just a thank you kiss, right?"

Naruto's ears went up, he noticed it, but didn't mind. _'Thank-you-kiss?'_ He repeated the words in his mind. He could understand why Hinata thought such a thing. Thinking about how she acted when he was around. Stuttering, blushing, fainting. Even when they were younger, she was like that.

'_That I never noticed it back then. I was always searching for someone who respected me for me, who didn't see me as a monster. All that time you did. You liked me for who I was, without me noticing. Right, Hinata-chan?'_

Naruto stood up and slowly walked to her.

'_Why…'_

He was standing in front of her. Her purple eyes were surprised. Focused on him.

'_Why didn't I…'_

He picked her hand and pulled her up gently.

'_Why didn't I notice it back then?'_

He embraced her. Hinata was shocked, but didn't faint this time. "It wasn't." Naruto said in her ear. Hinata grabbed Naruto's shirt, still looking astonished. _'What?'_ She thought slowly. "It wasn't a thank you kiss. I did it because…" Naruto looked her in the face, with pink on his cheeks. Hinata started to blush fiercely. "Because I love you Hinata-chan," he uttered.

Hinata almost couldn't believe what she just heard. The boy she loved for so long, who never noticed her, now said he loved her. It was too good to be true. But it was. The way he held her, the way he was running his hand through her hair, those things told her it was true.

She started to cry from happiness and let herself fall against Naruto.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him. He still had the blush on his face, his tail was swiping a bit, but all that didn't care him. He was glad he was finally able to say it. That he found someone that liked him.

He didn't know how to comfort her; he never did such a thing before. So he kept his mouth shut and let his hand go through her dark blue hair.

Hinata felt save in the boys arms and want him to never let her go. Then she was finally able to say the words she wanted to tell him for so long. "Naruto-kun, I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Date and fight**

Hinata brushed away the tears and looked up to Naruto. He smiled, still having the blush on his face. Naruto leaned closer and kissed her. This time with more passion than the last time and Hinata was less shocked. She returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

---------------------------

Rakuna sniffed. The smell of the boy. She knew it very well. She will take him down. He should be a fox by now. He'll be an easy prey. The girl will come second. She doesn't smell as delicious as the boy. Also the girl made Rakuna think about her past. The wolf shook her head. This wasn't a good time to think about her previous master. She must concentrate on getting that boy. He won't escape a third time. This time she will eat him, leaving nothing but his bones.

"Rakuna, I know you're thinking about that stupid boy." Rakuna looked shocked for a moment. Her master sounded irritated. Irritated because his prey was able to escape again. "Let me be clear. First the target, then you can do whatever you want with that boy. Got that?" "Yes, master," Rakuna nodded. She sat down and licked he left paw. It was hurt because of that damn huge dog.

---------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were walking to Ichiraku, hand in hand. Smiling like idiots. Hinata was happy Naruto finally recognized her and even confessed. She looked up to the blond haired ninja. He had his bonnet on again. His tail was hidden in his pants.

Just before they walked into the ramen shop, they let their hands go. "Morning," Naruto said, "O hey Ayame, where's the old man?" "Hello Naruto, he's taking a delivery." Naruto sat down and Hinata sat down next to him. "Hinata, you're here too. Our best costumers at the same time," Ayame grinned, "what do you two want?"

--------------------------

Iruka was walking back to the academy. He was worried about Naruto. _'That boy and not hungry? Normally he begs for a free ramen, but…'_ Iruka scratched his head and turned around the corner. _'Maybe Naruto had just ate? No, that can't be it. He always accepts a free ramen.' _

He passed the ramen shop and overheard a conversation. "Anyway, Tsunade-o-baa-chan still hasn't found a cure." It was Naruto. Iruka entered the shop.

--------------------------

Naruto slurped some of the noodles into his mouth, when he heard his name. "Naruto, I thought you weren't hungry." Naruto turned his head and felt busted. "Iruka-sensei?!" A light blush came on his face. Next to him Hinata was watching him, with a worried face. Naruto knew what she was thinking: Naruto and not hungry…

"I-I…had…I had other things on my mind," he uttered. Quickly he put some new noodles in his mouth, so he had some time to think about what he should say. "Like what? I mean you never refused a free ramen before." Hinata started to cough, she choke in her ramen. "Are you alright, Hinata?" Iruka asked. "Yes, I'm fine," she said blushing.

"Don't you have to go back to the academy?" Naruto said. "O, right, well see you again." Iruka left and Naruto sighed relieved. "You said that because you want to get rid of him, isn't it Naruto?" Ayame stated. Naruto's head turned red. "It's unlike you to refuse a free ramen," she said with an evil smile. "I-I r-really wasn't h-hungry when h-he asked," Naruto stuttered.

Hinata started to giggle. Seeing Naruto stuttering was funny. "And you seem quite comfort around Naruto…" Now it was Hinata's turn to get a face as red as a tomato. Ayame laughed at the two. Naruto had an awkward smile on his face and paid for the ramen. "Paying for both, so you two are on a date." Naruto ignored the woman and stood up.

The two ninja left Ichiraku. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned his head to Hinata. She blushed, even now that they were together, she couldn't help it. "What-what things did you had on your mind…?" "What I did yesterday night," he almost whispered with pink in the face. Hinata gazed at him and then smiled. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to a small alley. "Do you think this is a date?" he asked and pulled her closer to him. "Uh…I-I don't know," Hinata answered. She had never been on a date.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Naruto asked while looking down, "It'll be our first." The look on her face made him light-headed. The only thing he could do was staring at her. Slowly she nodded with some tears in the corners of her eyes and a smile on her face. Naruto gently wiped the tears away and then leaned closer to kiss her. It took long before they let go of each other and both were out of breath when they did.

------------------------

A girl with such blond hair that it was almost white opened a door. It was dark inside. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She put on the lights and walked through passageway. Her feet didn't make any sound when they stepped on the floor. Suddenly she stopped and whistled. She waited several minutes, but nothing happened. The expression on the girls face became irritated and she walked further.

------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the lake. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Hinata. Nobody else was around so Hinata had taken off his hat again. It was lying in the grass. Her head was against his chest. His tail then wrapped around her chest and she started to stroke it.

"Your tail is soft, Naruto-kun." "Hm-m, and also sensitive," he whispered in her ear. He was trying not to get too excited. "Sorry," Hinata said and stopped stroking it. "It's okay Hina-chan."

Hinata looked him into his blue eyes. "You hated it when Ino and Tenten toughed your tail. Was it because of that?" Naruto shook his head. "I just didn't like it they were touching it. My senses where pretty bad back then. Sakura had to hit me on my head to bring me back to earth. I hadn't noticed you hugged me." Hinata was suddenly flushing. "If you didn't notice, how come you know about it?" "Sakura told me," he said and let his hand run through her hair.

Hinata turned and pushed Naruto to the ground. He looked surprised, while she was on top of him. They gazed at each other, both blushing. Hinata placed her hand on shoulders, while he was still looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. She leaned closer and placed her lips on his. Naruto directly laid one of his hands on Hinata's side, while his other hand was around her chest.

Both of them forgot the time.

----------------------

"Rakuna, did you find her?" The wolf nodded. "But she is with that boy again." The hunter hit his fist on the ground. "I can lure the boy while you get the girl, master." "No, the boy means trouble, if he is a fox or not. We have to wait until he's gone," the man said angry. Rakuna nodded.

---------------------

After a long while, Hinata laid her head the boy's chest. She had her eyes closed and looked happy. Naruto stroke his tail against her cheek and she opened her eyes. Naruto smiled at her. "Shouldn't we go back, it's getting late," he said with a smile. It was then that Hinata noticed the sun was set and stars were in the sky. The time passed by too fast for her, but she nodded.

They stood up. Naruto covered his tail and ears again and the two ninja walked home, holding each others hands. When they almost reached the Hyuga residence, Hinata let go. "S-sorry, but I think I walk the rest alone. If my father sees you…" "It's okay, I understand," Naruto said, thinking about the slap he got from Hiashi. He gave her a last kiss and whispered in her ear, "You better go now." Hinata smiled and then walked home. Naruto watched her until she turned the corner. With a smile on his face he walked to his own home.

"**I told you she liked you."**

Naruto, who was thinking about Hinata, was shocked by hearing the fox's voice.

'_Don't scare me like that!'_

"**Since when do I scare you by saying something?"**

'_Wait a sec; you haven't said anything until now, why?'_

"**I was enjoying your little date with the purple eyed. It's was funny to see you kissing her. You really are inexperienced, but she was too, so it didn't matter to her. And when scar-nose (he means Iruka, Kyubi likes to give people names --) came, it was awesome to see you freaking out."**

'_G__lad you enjoyed it,'_ Naruto told him sarcastically.

Naruto opened the door of his home and locked it when he was inside.

------------------------

"The boy is gone, good. Let's go Rakuna." The hunter jumped from the roof, followed by the wolf. Both of them jumped over the wall of the Hyuga residence. The hunter looked around. It was late, the people were already sleeping. "Which way?" he asked the wolf silently. Rakuna sniffed and walked to a big house further on. "Here it is," she said and stopped.

------------------------

Hinata closed the door of her room and sighed. Her father hadn't woken up. She was about to change when she heard some noise outside. "Byakugan," she whispered. A man was walking in the garden, a dog like animal next to him. Short after that he opened her door to the veranda. The Byakugan wore off and she looked at the man with her normal eyes. It was him again. That blood limit hunter. He had an evil smile on his face.

Hinata first wanted to scream for help, but then realized that if she did, her father was right that she was weak.

'_I'll proof him…I'll proof my father I'm not weak.' _

She gathered her chakra and charged into the blood limit hunter. She hit him so that he flew outside. She didn't want to fight inside her room. Quickly she followed him, whispering "Byakugan." Now she saw his chakra flow and was waiting for him to stand up.

"You're gonna fight," the man said, while standing up. Hinata replied by going into her fighting stance and looking at him with her Byakugan. The man grinned. "And why do you think you can beat me." "I don't think I can…" Hinata answered while he looked at her, "but I won't know for sure if I not try." "Heh, Rakuna just stay there, I'll do this on my own." The man started to run to her, with his fist ready to hit her. Hinata was faster and evaded the punch. She used gentle fist and hit him in the chest. Then she blocked some of his chakra points. He jumped back and threw some kunai at her. Hinata started with Kaiten.

---------------------

Hiashi ran to the garden, Hanabi right after him. The sound of a fight woke them up. "Father, it's coming from Hinata's room." Hiashi opened Hinata's door and saw the room was empty. The door to the veranda was open. He walked up to it and was astonished to see a man fighting with someone. The person was using Kaiten to block the kunai. When the person stopped, he was even more stunned by finding out it was Hinata. Hanabi watched her sister with a little smile on her face.

----------------------

Hinata dashed to the man and hit him with Juken again. The hunter tried to stop it but wasn't able to. Then he noticed two others were standing on the veranda. "Rakuna, get her!" he shouted to the wolf. He didn't have time for a long fight. "With pleasure," the wolf snarled.

"But don't kill, I think I can use her, she's stronger than I thought." While the wolf ran to the girl, he threw a smoke bomb to the two people on the veranda.

Hinata was surprised when the wolf started to attack. She evaded the wolf's muzzle and hit it a few times with. But fighting an animal was different then fighting a human being. Eventually the wolf grabbed her and threw her to the blood limit hunter. Before she was able to stand up, he placed a cloth on her mouth with some stuff on it. It made her unconscious.

The hunter grabbed the girl and rushed off. Hiashi was unable to move, there was some poison in the smoke bomb that paralyzed his body. Also Hanabi couldn't move. They had to watch how the blood limit hunter took Hinata with him.

-----------------------

Naruto just ate five bowls of ramen. It was early in the morning and he was on his way to Hinata. "Hurry up, Akamaru." Naruto saw Kiba and Akamaru running towards the Hokage building and wondered what was going on. He started to hesitate. Going to Hinata's home or see what was going on that Kiba was in such a hurry. Maybe Hinata was there too and her team had a mission. So he decided to go to the Hokage building.

----------------------

Kiba slammed the door open with a worried face. Sakura and Kakashi were standing in front of Tsunade. "Don't tell me it's true what I heard!" Tsunade looked to him with a serious face. "It's true, unfortunately." "At her home?! Why didn't Hiashi save her?!" "The hunter used a smoke bomb with some gas that paralyzed Hiashi's and Hanabi's body. They couldn't even warn me, because it lasted until an hour ago."

----------------------

Naruto was sitting on the roof just under the window. His body pressed against the wall, overhearing the conversation. "So, Hinata really got caught by that blood limit hunter," Kiba said. "Yes," Tsunade answered, "and I'm sending you three to bring her back." Naruto looked shocked for a moment and wasn't able to breath. That bastard, he thought. He stood up and jumped through the open window.

"I'm going too!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pursuit**

The hunter stopped in front of a huge rock. He laid his left hand on it and pushed some chakra into the stone to remove it. It shoves to the side. "Bring her in, Rakuna." The wolf nodded and walked inside, with the girl on her back. The man closed the entrance and opened a door. It led to a corridor. He and the wolf walked slowly through it, leaving a trail of water behind. It had rained that night.

-----------------------

Hinata felt she fell on the ground, but wasn't sure why and were she was. Slowly she got up and saw the wolf leaving the room and the blood limit hunter closing the door. He had an evil grin on his face. She heard the door being locked. Hinata sighed, she had failed again.

----------------------

The man walked to his personal room, but stopped in the middle of the hall. Facing a girl with almost white hair, looking at him straight. "You returned," he said calmly. The girl looked away. "Yes, you did it again, didn't you?" "Of course, it's… my job," the hunter answered and walked away. While passing the girl their gazes met and you could feel the tension in the air. The wolf followed the man until the girl whistled.

Rakuna recognized the sound and turned her head. She stopped walking and faced the girl. Looking her right into the face and forgot everything around her. Slowly she placed her front paw towards the girl and walked up to her. "Rakuna," her master said. She turned again and followed the man. Leaving the girl with a pained face.

---------------------

Hinata cried. She had laid her arms on her knees and her head on her arms. Tears dropped to the ground. _'I failed again, why?' _"Naruto-kun," she whispered. "Don't cry." Hinata looked up, shocked, and saw a face behind the bars in the door. It was girl, with very blond hair. She didn't look so happy.

----------------------

"I'm going too!" a voice shouted. Kakashi, Kiba, Sakura and Tsunade turned their head to the boy that just entered the room by jumping through the open window. "Forget it, Naruto. I'm not sending you on any mission until we got rid of your tail and fox ears." "No way, I'm going too!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Naruto, you can't," Sakura said concerned. Kakashi just sighed and started to read his perverted book. "You heard me, Naruto. NO!"

Naruto walked up to Tsunade's desk and slammed his hands on the table-top. Shaking from angriness he looked down, trying to control his temper. "Baa-chan, I am the only one that fought against him before. Besides he may know something about how to remove those stupid ears and the tail," he said in a low voice and never sounded so serious before. Tsunade looked stunned at him. "Ha, you lost against him, Fox boy," Kiba said. "Shut up, Dogbreath!"

Tsunade placed her hands on the desk in a loud way. The two boys looked at her with scared faces. "Naruto, you go with them…" Naruto grinned a bit. "…but promise me you don't overdo it." "Don't worry about me." "Then you four will go as soon as you gathered all the stuff you need for this mission." The group answered with a 'yes' and they all left.

Naruto went to his home and grabbed his kunai and shuriken set. He looked at the kitchen. Since Sakura brought him the 'healthy' food, he started eating other things then ramen. He gathered some food out of the fridge, not only ramen, and threw it in his bag. Then he left.

--------------------

"I… didn't mean to scare you," the girl said with an uneasy smile on her face. Then she suddenly looked sad again, "I'm sorry." "For what?" Hinata asked. "I should have stopped him when I had the change." "What do you mean?" Hinata stood up and walked up to the girl. "The man, who put you in all this trouble, he…" the girl looked away, "he's my father." Hinata didn't know what to say for a few minutes. "But… that doesn't say anything about you, does it." The girl turned her head in a rapid to Hinata with a surprised expression. After staring at her for a few seconds she looked at the floor again with a little smile on her face. "I guess that's true." It was quiet for several seconds, until she spoke again. "I wish I could free you, like I did with the others he brought with him, but he found out I freed them. He doesn't trust me anymore, I don't have the key and he won't give it to me." "Others?" Hinata asked. "It doesn't happen that often, but sometimes he brings somebody with him alive. He closes them up in a jail for a few days and then starts to indoctrinate them, while using some jutsu to control their minds. There are also times he brings somebody alive and gets the parts that the person uses for its blood limit. That last thing happens the most of the times when he brings somebody."

Hinata stepped a few passes back, looking scared. "What-what is he gonna do with me?" "I think the first, after seeing his expression." Hinata didn't know if she should be relieved about it or not. "I'll bring you some food; I'll be back in a minute." The girl left.

-------------------

Kakashi was the last one to appear at the gate. "Finally, can we go now," Naruto said. He had been the first one standing there. Kakashi nodded and they left Konoha. Akamaru searched for the scent of Hinata, Kiba did the same. "Damn it. The scent is washed away because of the rain last night," Kiba cursed. Naruto closed his eyes. Trying to remember Hinata's scent.

"**With just that new ability of smell it won't work."**

'_Then what else should I try?'_

"**Your smell becomes better if you bring chakra to your nose, like the dogboy does. Because you're a half animal right now and a fox has a way better smell than a dog, you might be able to smell her."**

'_Right.'_

Naruto brought chakra to his nose and smelled Hinata's scent. He opened his eyes and tried to figure out which way it was going to. "This way," he said. The others turned their face to him. Kiba was the first one to talk, "How can you be so sure?" "That poison gave me the ability to smell like a fox. It's this way." Naruto pointed in the direction of Hinata's scent. "And you think I believe that!" "Shut up, Kiba!" "Why did you want to go on this mission in the first place?" Kiba shouted. Kakashi and Sakura were just watching.

"Because I should have killed that bastard when I had the change. Instead of that I ran away, got sick and put Hinata in danger!" Naruto shouted and then looked away with a pained face. Kiba saw this and was impressed. _'So you do care,'_ he thought, _'You even give yourself the fault of all this.'_ "Okay, I trust you, but if you're wrong…" "Don't even think about what you might do to me when I am wrong, because I'm not. Let's go."

While walking Naruto had the feeling he said too much. But it was true, he felt responsible for all this. He blamed himself Hinata was kidnapped. He watched the others from the corners of his eyes. He hadn't told them he and Hinata were going out. Hinata hadn't told them either since Kiba asked why he would go on this mission, also they don't give him the feeling they do know. It was pretty strange to feel such things, but it was probably because he's a half animal now. He thought about the tail and the stupid ears and sighed in himself. He didn't really care about them right now. Hinata was far more important and she found them cute.

--------------------

The girl shoved some food under the door. Hinata looked at it. She expected some water and bread, but it was rice balls, a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea. "Th-thanks," Hinata said cheerfully and took a bite of one of the rice balls. The girl smiled. Hinata sat down on the wooden bench on the side. "So, who's this Naruto guy?" the girl asked. Hinata choke in her tea and coughed for a few minutes. The girl just waited for an answer. "How-how do you know…" "I heard you saying that name. Is he your boyfriend?" Hinata couldn't help to blush.

"He is, isn't he?" Hinata nodded, still flushing. "Since yesterday," she whispered. The girl looked to the ground with some jealousy. "He…he saved me when I was attacked by Cloud more than a week ago. He got hit with a poisoned kunai that changed him partly into a fox," Hinata said in a soft voice. "Poisoned kunai and Cloud… don't tell me. Is he a full fox already? Wait, what am I asking, of course he is, he got the poison into his body more than a week ago, but that..." the girl said confused. "Well, actually he only has a tail and fox ears." The girl looked at her more confused then before but also a bit relieved. "But how? I mean that never happened before," she said quietly. "After that he was attacked by the wolf." "You mean Rakuna," the girl sounded depressed and walked away. Hinata stood up and walked to the door. She looked at the girl through the bars.

The girl let her head fall against the wall, while fighting against the tears. "I'm-I'm sorry… about what Rakuna did. Actually, I am her real owner. I found her years ago, wounded and in a bad condition. She looked so lost, I cared for her ever since the day I met her. I asked her to spy on my father, so that I could stop him hunting down people, but…" Tears dripped to the ground. "But now he used that jutsu he uses to control people on her." "Why don't you try to dispel it?" "I did, it didn't work."

"Try again, don't give up yet," Hinata said, thinking about the days she gave up, she leaked confidence in herself. "That won't work," the girl said. "How do you know?" The girl didn't answer. "You don't know if you don't try." "How can you be so sure?!" the girl shouted. Hinata was surprised for a moment. "I always thought of myself as a failure, but…" "But what?" "I tried to change myself, worked harder to save things that are dear to me. To save my friends and family. Even if I fail the first time, I will try a next time. I don't wanna ditch my friends, to leave them be and thinking I can't do anything. Do you?" The girl looked at her, shocked and disappointed in herself. "Do you?" Hinata asked again. The girl shook her head.

"I-I better go now," the girl said, "By the way, my name is Tsuwata Mitsuki." "Nice to meet you. I am Hyuga Hinata." The girl nodded once and left. Hinata went back to her food.

Slowly Mitsuki walked to her father's room. She knew Rakuna would be there. She opened the door without a sound. A bundle of light landed on the wolf that turned her head to Mitsuki. "I have food for you in the kitchen if you want," Mitsuki whispered to the wolf. Rakuna hesitated, but then stood up and walked with Mitsuki to the kitchen.

--------------------------

"Naruto! Would you stop, we're taking a break," Kakashi shouted to Naruto. He was leading the group to the hiding place of the blood limit hunter. Naruto looked over his shoulder to his teacher. Knowing going against him wouldn't help; he stopped immediately and landed on the ground. Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru landed behind him. Sakura let herself fall against a tree and Kiba just lay against Akamaru. Kakashi walked to Naruto, he was leaning against a tree. Lost in his own thoughts.

"Naruto," Kakashi said and Naruto looked up, "how come you can smell Hinata's scent and Kiba and Akamaru can't?" "Foxes have a better nose than dogs. At the moment I am half animal and the ability to smell like a fox." Kakashi looked at him with some surprise. "How do you know Hinata's scent?" Naruto looked to the ground. He was wondering if he should tell him she was his girlfriend. But that would mean he had to deal with a lot of questions from Kiba and Sakura. "Kyubi remembered her scent," he finally said in a whisper. "Kyubi, you're still talking to him?" Naruto nodded, "he's not that bad. He helped me a lot of times."

"**Thanks, brat."**

Naruto grinned after hearing the fox saying that. "What is it?" Kakashi asked. "Nothing," Naruto answered, still grinning.

------------------------

Mitsuki opened the door of the kitchen and walked inside. Rakuna sat down and watched her, as she got some meat out of the fridge and gave it to the wolf. Rakuna ate it gradually, biting the flesh of the bone that once belonged to a rabbit. Mitsuki kneeled down and watched the wolf eating.

'_Should I try again, what if I fail? But… I don't wanna lose Rakuna; she's been my friend since the day I found her.'_

Slowly she started to whistle a song. At first the wolf didn't respond, but then lifted her head and looked at Mitsuki. "Do you remember it?" Mitsuki asked, "It's from the first day we met."

Rakuna watched the girl. It took her time to remember the song, but she did. After years of running away, hiding for everything, she had heard the song. It was a soft whistle, an easy melody, but yet so beautiful, it had made her happy back then. And now it made her happy as well. Slowly she remembered a girl, shocked from the wolf in front of her, but then with a concerned look as she saw the wounds Rakuna had back then. A girl, almost white hair, grey eyes.

Rakuna looked at the girl in front of her. "Mi-Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked stunned for a moment and then hugged the wolf with tears in her eyes. "What happened? When did you come back?" "You don't remember?" "No." Mitsuki pulled the wolf tight. She has got her friend back. "Dad used his control jutsu on you. I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have left you here." She let the wolf go. Rakuna looked to the ground, "I'm sorry." Mitsuki smiled, "It's okay."

--------------------

Naruto jumped to another tree, still following the scent of his love. _'Hinata, please be okay,'_ he begged in silence.

The scent suddenly turned to the left. Naruto stopped. Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru landed next to him. "What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked. "The smell goes to the left so suddenly, I wonder why? I don't trust it."

Kiba watched his friend. _'Since when doesn't he jump into action?'_ "Maybe he tried to avoid some travellers," Sakura suggested. Kiba thought it over, it could be a possibility. "I don't think so. That hunter travelled by night, nobody except thieves, missing nin and people like that, travels by night, so it couldn't be just normal travellers." Kiba looked stunned. _'Since when does Naruto think?!'_

'_What do you think__, Kyubi?'_

"**About what,"**the Fox yawned. He just woke up from his nap.

'_You didn't listen, did you? The scent makes a sudden turn to the left. Something is wrong.' _

"**Just follow it."**

'_What if it is a trap or something?'_

Naruto jumped out of the tree and looked around. Why would he make a sudden turn? "Well, while he is thinking we could get something to eat, it's past lunch time," he heard Kiba say. Akamaru agreed in a bark. While the others started to eat, Naruto sat down against a tree, thinking about the strange way the scent went. He looked to the path they would walk, if the scent went straight and then the one to the left.

The wind started to blow harder and the sky was turning dark. A storm was coming their way, but it would take a while before it would start.

'_Kyubi, can you remember the scent of the blood limit hunter?'_

"**Of course, why are you asking?"**

'_Maybe they split up, he also has that wolf, so maybe the wolf carried Hinata and made the detour to trap us or something.' _

"…**you're scary when you think. Okay, I'll give you the scent, but you have to come over here. Because of that damn poison it's the only option."**

Naruto looked to the right. Kakashi was sitting against a tree, reading his book. Sakura and Kiba were eating. None of them paid attention to Naruto.

"Make it quick," he mumbled to the Fox and closed his eyes.

He was back in front of the huge cage of the Kyubi. The transformed poison was still there. But it seemed weaker than when the other poison was around.

"**This is gonna be painful for you,"** the Kyubi said with a grin.

"Why?"

"**You have to push your hand through the poison and place it on my nose, then I can give you the scent."**

Naruto looked at his hand and then walked to the bars. He didn't have to fear the Kyubi takes over, that was impossible for him.

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly let his hand go to the transformed poison. At the moment he touched it, his hand burned. Quickly he pulled his hand back and looked at it. Then he tried again. While poison was hurting him, he pushed forward. It burnt like it was fire and it left little scratches behind. Gradually he came trough the poison barrier and placed his hand on the Kyubi's nose.

A vision of the blood limit hunter came. He was surrounded by a black colour. Next to him was the wolf, surrounded by a blue colour. Those colours weren't their chakra it were their scents. Naruto could smell it, like they were standing next to him. As soon as he was sure he could remember them, he let the Kyubi's nose go and pulled his hand back. "Thanks Kyubi, I owe you." **"You owe me more than just this, brat."** Naruto grinned.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his right hand, the little scratches were still there and they were bleeding somewhat. He looked at the path that Hinata's scent went and smelled. The wolf's scent was going that way to, but not the one of the blood limit hunter. They had split up, just like he thought. The blood limit hunter's scent was going straight. Naruto stood up and walked to the path that marked the Hinata's and the wolf's scent.

"What are doing, Naruto? Don't you need something to eat?" Sakura asked. "I first have to check something, it won't take long. Just wait for me." He dashed away. Sakura watched him. "What is he up to?" Kiba asked, "And since when does he use his brain."

But Kiba knew Naruto was smart, in his own strange way at least. He had seen him fighting, even fought against him. And totally failed. He thought about the fight with Neji, during the final of the chu-nin exam. Neji was known as a genius, nobody has ever beaten him, but Naruto did. Thinking about it, made Kiba smile and he looked in the direction Naruto went. _'Just find Hinata,'_ he thought.

Naruto stopped on a branch and sniffed around. The scent stopped in the middle of the road. He wondered why and made some Kage Bunshin to look around. They couldn't find something. Naruto sighed and sat down on the branch. The bunshin disappeared. "What now?" he asked himself. Hinata's scent was nowhere to be found, the same goes for the wolf. The only option was following the hunters scent, but maybe Hinata was no longer with him. He looked pained and jumped out of the tree. Landing on the place where the scent ends. At least that was what he expected, until the ground under him was gone and fell into a hole. "Ouch, what the…" Naruto looked up and saw a narrow and dark tunnel. But he could smell Hinata's and the wolf's scent again.

At first he wanted to follow it directly, but then thought he needed to tell the others. He crawled up and ran back. "And?" Kiba asked when he was back. Naruto sat down and ate some of the rice balls Sakura offered him. "The scent of the hunter goes the way you would expect, though the one of the wolf and Hinata turns to the left. But after a while it stopped." "A dead end?" Sakura said. "So we don't know where Hinata was taken to." "Not really." "What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"When I jumped out of the tree, the ground under my feet fell down, together with me. There's a tunnel, the wolf used it, I smelled its scent and the one of Hinata." "So they split up, why?" "Probably to distract us," Kakashi said and summoned Pakkun, "Naruto can you show Pakkun the tunnel, he will investigate it." "Sure," Naruto said, while putting the last bit of the rice ball in his mouth. Kiba and Sakura stood up and followed Naruto together with Pakkun and Kakashi. In front of the hole in the ground Naruto stopped and kneeled down. "This is it."

Kiba used his nose and smelled Hinata's scent. Because it was underground, the smell hadn't washed away by the rain. Pakkun walked to the hole and sniffed, then he turned his head to Naruto. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "You smell different, like an animal I would say." Naruto made a 'humph' sound and pushed the dog into the hole with his foot.

"Naruto, that wasn't nice!" Sakura said angrily. "So what?" Naruto said grumpy and jumped into a tree. There he sat down on a branch and waited until Pakkun returned.

--------------------

Hinata was sitting against the wall. It had been hours ago that Mitsuki left and it was kinda boring alone. She heard the door opening and walked to the bars. Hinata saw the wolf entered the little room. It jumped up against the door and placed its front paws between the bars. Hinata jumped back in shock and watched the wolf. It was looking at her, but in a different way than before. Less bloodthirsty and more like a sweet animal that you want to hug and pull against you in your sleep.

"I-I'm sorry," the wolf said. Hinata walked closer and looked the creature into its eyes. Then she stroke the wolf her head. She seemed to like it. "Did… I hurt you when I was controlled by that jutsu." "No, not really."

--------------------

Mitsuki walked into her father's room, he was still asleep. But she had to be careful, he was a light sleeper. On her toes she walked to the bed and looked for the keys. Her father was holding them and she knew that if she would try to get them, he will wake up. Mitsuki sighed in herself and walked back, but her eyes fell on a paper. It was a new one her father received from some other blood limit hunters. She opened it and read it. In disbelief she let the letter fall and looked at her father. "So he did, he was part of it, he…"

Mitsuki left the room and walked to the supply closet. It was more a huge place with all kinds of stuff in it. From human parts till poisons. "I'm not gonna let that happen to Hinata," she whispered angrily and searched on every shelf. Then she found it. A little bottle with a white lucid stuff in it. A sleeping poison.

-----------------------

Pakkun finally came back after hours of waiting. "And?" Kakashi asked. "The tunnel is narrow; you have to crawl if you want to go through it. It slowly goes to the east and ends kilometres away. At the end is another weak scent and it's impossible for me to tell which way they went. "Over there the wolf catches up with the hunter, I guess," Naruto said and jumped out of the tree. "If we follow the hunter's scent, we will find Hinata as well."

Pakkun walked up to Naruto. "Didn't I just say I can't smell which way they went." "Didn't you say I smell like an animal. I can smell it," Naruto said irritated. "Some poison made him half animal, Pakkun," Kakashi said, "thanks for the help." Pakkun nodded and disappeared. "Let's go," Naruto said.

-----------------------

With the poison in her pocket, Mitsuki walked to her own room. After tonight she will never come back. It didn't matter to her where she had to go. Wandering around was better than staying here even though her surviving change was little. But first, before she leaves, she has to free Hinata. Therefore she will need the sleeping poison. It was just an experimental poison and wouldn't last longer then ten minutes at his most, but it would be enough to get the key and free Hinata.

Mitsuki grabbed her bag and put her most precious things in it. She hid it under the bed. She heard something and turned her head rapidly. It was her father, he was coming her way. Like she did before, in the time her father still trusted her, she grabbed a book, lay down on bed and pretended she was reading.

The door opened and Mitsuki turned her head as if nothing was going on. "Make me some dinner," her father demanded. Mitsuki nodded and laid the book on her bed. She left her room and went to the kitchen. Her father went to the dining room and waited impatiently. Mitsuki made some noodle soup and put the sleeping poison in one of the bowls. Then she walked to her father with it. She placed the one without the poison in front of her father and placed the other at her place.

The blood limit hunter watched his bowl and then he looked at his daughter, who was about to put the spoon in her soup. "Wait," he said, "I want that bowl."

Mitsuki looked at her father, it was just as she predicted. His disbelief in her made him think she had put something his soup. "But…" she said as if she was going to protest. "No buts, give me that bowl." Without saying anything she shoved the bowl to her father and he shoved his bowl to her. She looked at it for a while. "What is it, eat," her father demanded. Mitsuki did as she was told, grinning inside herself.

----------------------

The night was falling and the three scents had caught up with each other. It was raining again and the wind blew hard. It blew the rain in their faces and it felt like little knives. "Naruto, can you still smell it?" Kiba asked from under his raincoat. "Don't worry about that," Naruto said back. But he was a bit worried. The scent has become less strong because of the rain. If they don't find the hiding place of the hunter fast, the scent will be lost.

----------------------

"That tasted good," the hunter said and let his head lean on his arm. Mitsuki watched her father. Slowly his eyes closed and then he fell on the table-top, snoring. Mitsuki smiled, stood up and walked over to him. She found the keys in his pocket. With those in her hand she ran the jail.

Rakuna and Hinata looked up. "Mitsuki," Rakuna said and walked to the girl. Hinata looked to Mitsuki's hand. She was holding the keys. "You…you have the key," Hinata said in a soft voice. Mitsuki nodded and started to search for the right key. She tried them all and of course it was the last one that was the right one. She opened the door.

Hinata got out of her prison and hugged Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked stunned and didn't move at all. "Thank you," Hinata cried a bit. "We have to hurry, the sleeping poison will only last for ten minutes," Mitsuki finally said.

Hinata let Mitsuki go and nodded. "Right." "We?" Rakuna asked. Mitsuki looked at the wolf. "Yes, we. We're not gonna stay here anymore. I don't want to do anything with him anymore. From now on he is nothing but a mere stranger to me." Rakuna watched her for a moment and nodded. "Let's go then," she said. Hinata and Mitsuki both nodded.

----------------------

Naruto jumped out of the tree in front of a huge rock. "The scent stops here. They're behind that rock." Kakashi landed next to him. "You're sure?" he asked. "Totally."

---------------------

Hinata followed Mitsuki and Rakuna. Mitsuki wanted to grab her stuff and then they would leave. But before they reached her room, she stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Mitsuki looked shocked. In front of her was her father, looking pissed and annoyed. "Well, you managed to trick me, little girl. You sure are my daughter, isn't it?" her father said, "Putting some sleeping drug in your own soup, knowing I would say I wanted your bowl. But as you can see, it didn't last long enough to escape." Mitsuki tried to think what she should do. "I should have done this when I found out you cheated on me."

The blood limit hunter threw some kunai to Mitsuki. Hinata jumped in front of the girl and used Kaiten to block them. "You again," the hunter said, while kunai fell to the ground and Hinata stopped her defence.

Mitsuki looked stunned. Hinata had just saved her life, but why? She could have run and save her own life. She should have done that, but instead of that she risked her own live to save her. Mitsuki didn't understand, nobody ever did that before, except for one person. "Why?" she asked in silence, but got no response.

Hinata dodged some hits and threw a kunai to the man. It got stuck in his arm. "To bad I ran out of poison to change you into an animal," he laughed evilly and pulled the kunai out of his arm. He threw it back at her, but Hinata evaded it and ran further the hall in.

Mitsuki followed them with her head, but more than that she didn't move. Rakuna looked also frozen.

-------------------

"Let me handle this," Kiba said and jumped in the air, while making a hand seal. "Tsuuga!" Kiba spun to the rock and crushed it. Little stones flew around. Behind the rock was a door and Kiba could smell Hinata's scent again. They were at the right place. Hinata was here.

Naruto opened the door and was the first to run into the hiding place. He no longer cared of waiting for the others.

------------------

Rakuna sniffed and smelled a familiar scent. She turned and dashed towards the entrance of the hiding place. "Wait, Rakuna, where are going?" Mitsuki asked and then heard footsteps quickly coming their way. "Allies of my father?" She ran after Rakuna.

------------------

Naruto turned around the corner and something jumped on him, his bonnet fell of. Two bloodthirsty eyes looked down at him while the nails of its paws buried in his flesh. "Long time no see, tasty boy," the wolf snarled.

-----------------

Mitsuki stopped. A few meters ahead Rakuna was standing on a boy. If it was an ally of her father she couldn't tell, but it shocked her how bloodthirsty Rakuna reacted again. Did her father control her again?

**AN:** It seems Rakuna doesn't belong to the hunter…. Naruto is smart in his own way hehe - And another clifhanger . 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rescue**

Mitsuki looked stunned at Rakuna and the boy she was standing on. He tried to push the wolf off and than she saw the boy's ears. They weren't human like, but like that of a fox. She remembered Hinata telling her boyfriend got the poison that changes you in an animal into his body. This has to be him.

"Damn wolf, get off me." Naruto tried to push the wolf away, but its claws buried deeper inside him. "Get off him." Naruto stopped pushing and looked in the direction the voice had come from. A girl was standing there; she looked angry and scared at the same time. "Let go of him, Rakuna!" she shouted. The wolf turned her head to the girl. "Stop it! He no longer controls you!"

Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru and Kakashi turned around the corner and saw a wolf standing on Naruto, their head turned to a girl further ahead.

Slowly the wolf let Naruto go and walked up to the girl. Naruto stood up. "What the hell is this about and who are you?!" The girl looked at him and then to the wolf. Naruto dashed to the girl, if she could order that wolf around, she must be an ally of that blood limit hunter. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Argh," Mitsuki moaned and looked up at the boy. "Where's Hinata?" he said furiously, pushing her harder against the wall. "Don't treat me like I am an ally of the hunter, 'cause I'm not." His grip loosened, but he didn't let her go. "Why should we believe that, you just ordered the wolf and she was the one who attacked us before," the boy with marks on his cheeks said. "Rakuna is mine, but he used some jutsu to control her, that's why she was bloodthirsty and listened to him. But I dispelled it, at least that's what I thought until…," Mitsuki turned her head to the blond haired boy, who was holding her, "She attacked you."

Naruto let the girl go, for some reason he could tell she was telling the truth. The girl fell to the ground and looked at the wolf. Naruto watched too and saw the animal had a hard time with herself. "It looks like the jutsu has still his effects on her," the girl said, "I'm sorry she attacked you." "Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I freed her a while ago, but we ran into the hunter. She saved my life and just after that Rakuna ran away. First I thought it were allies of the hunter, but…" "Where is she?" Naruto interrupted. "Further ahead, fighting..." Before she could finish, Naruto was already gone.

Mitsuki turned her head and saw the boy turning the corner to the left. "So, who are you and why are you here?" the grey haired man spoke. "Tsuwata Mitsuki and the reason I'm here…" Mitsuki stood up and looked at the ground. "Is because that hunter is my father." The three ninja looked frozen at her.

-----------------

Hinata jumped up to evade a punch. She brushed away the blood on her cheek. Then she started to locate the chakra gates and closed some of them. But the blood limit hunter was fast, a lot faster then she was and he was able to block most of her punches. Hinata gathered chakra in her hand and hit the man on his chest, the place where the heart is. For a moment he remained silent. Then he coughed and blood fell to the ground, but before he hit it Hinata punched him on his forehead with a flat hand; he flew a few meters to the back and hit a wall. After that he fell to the ground.

-----------------

"Kiba, you and Akamaru stay here and hear her out. Sakura, you go with me after Naruto." Sakura and Kakashi ran away, going after Naruto. Kiba walked up to Mitsuki. "I don't trust you," he said right into her face, "If you are his daughter, you are the same."

Mitsuki looked away, she was used to that. People always threaded her like she was a blood limit hunter herself. Though, every time somebody says that, it was painful to bear.

Then she heard footsteps, they were coming this way. "Were you with more?" she asked the boy. He shook his head, not understanding. A group of ninja turned around the corner. Slowly they walked up to them.

"Ah, Mitsuki, long time no see. Do you still hate your father for being a blood limit hunter?" one of the ninja asked. "Who are those people?" Kiba asked the girl. "Allies of my father," she said and it sounded hated. Another one walked to the wolf lying on the ground. It was still struggling with herself about who she was and who her master was. "O poor Rakuna, you seem confused," the one said sarcastic. He reached his hand to the wolf.

Just before he touched the animal, he was kicked away and rolled over the ground. He managed to stop himself and stood up. "Don't… touch…her."

Kiba looked to the side, that all happened too fast for him to follow. First Mitsuki was standing next to him and now she was standing in front of her wolf and had kicked away that bloody bastard. _'Maybe I can trust her,' _he thought.

---------------------

Hinata breathed heavily._ 'Is he done for? No, he is standing up.' _The man's hand was glowing black. He had an evil grin on his face and dashed towards her. Hinata was exhausted, because of the speed she had used to evade his attacks, and now she wasn't able to move fast enough to evade this attack.

Naruto dashed into the room and saw the hunter charging at Hinata. He made a quick Rasengan and hit the man. The hunter flew against the wall. Naruto stepped in front of Hinata to protect her. "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. Naruto turned his head to her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said with his usual smile. Hinata smiled back.

The man stood up and at the same time Kakashi and Sakura appeared. "Go to Sakura, she will heal you, meanwhile I'll deal with him," Naruto said and ran to the man to punch him. The man was barely able to evade it.

Hinata walked to Sakura. Actually she was more exhausted than wounded. The only wounds she had was the one on her cheek and one on her left arm. Sakura healed those and then they both watched the blond haired shinobi fighting the hunter.

-------------------

Kiba and Akamaru charged into the group of men, while Mitsuki kicked one down. She caught a kunai he threw at her and used it to hit the one behind her in the chest. She quickly turned and grabbed the man by his arms, picked him up and threw him at his team mate. After placing a little paper on his body. He landed on his team mate and smoke came from the explosion tag. She ran away, pulling Kiba and Akamaru (in Kiba form) with her. And picking up Rakuna. The moment they went around the corner, the explosion tag went off. Mitsuki leaned against the wall, with Rakuna in her arms. She laid the wolf on the ground, looking concerned.

------------------

"How come you're still not a fox?" the hunter asked angry, while receiving one of Naruto's punches. Naruto grinned, "That's a secret." He made a Rasengan, without using a shadow clones and hit the hunter in his stomach. The man grabbed Naruto's arm with one hand, while he got a kunai. He hit it in Naruto's arm, who jumped back after that. Naruto got the kunai out of his arm, while dodging some shuriken. The hunter made hand signs, too fast to follow for Naruto, and then little animals came Naruto's way. "What…are these," he groaned, while the things scratched him everywhere. Naruto picked one out of the air and found out it was just paper. If he had known a fire jutsu, he could just have burned them. He could only use wind.

'_Wait…wind, that's it,'_ Naruto thought.

----------------------

Mitsuki sniffed if she could smell more allies of her dad, but it was quiet, at least in this area of the hide-out. Then Rakuna slowly stood up. "Are you alright now?" Mitsuki asked. Rakuna nodded. "Okay, let's go then." "Where to?" Kiba asked. "Just follow me," Mitsuki answered. She ran away, with Rakuna behind her. Kiba and Akamaru went after her. She had stopped in front of a door. "Damn it, he locked it," Mitsuki mumbled angrily. She stepped a few passes backwards and then dashed to it. She kicked the door open and it fell on the ground in a loud way. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked a little startled from her strength.

Mitsuki didn't answer. She grabbed a little bag and searched for some papers and books. Everything she threw in the bag and then she grabbed a bow from the wall, together with some special made arrows. "Come on," she said to Kiba and sprinted away.

--------------------

Sakura and Kakashi had a difficulty to keep standing. Hinata was sitting against the wall, watching Naruto. He had made a miniature tornado that torn every little paper animal to pieces. Hinata watched it through her Byakugan and saw the tornado had chakra in it that cut the papers.

Naruto breathed heavily. The tornado had stopped and the papers fell to the ground. It had taken a lot of his chakra; he didn't know how long he could keep going on. That stupid poison had not only taken away the ability to use Kyubi's chakra, it also made him difficult to manipulate his own. The hunter growled and made a new sign; Naruto recognized the tiger sign and jumped to evade the fire. He looked down from the ceiling and jumped on the hunter with a kunai in his hand.

------------------------

Mitsuki stopped running. Her feet were sliding over the floor and she stood still when she saw the next hallway, just around the corner. Two allies of her father were standing there about to go help her father, not far away. Mitsuki grabbed the bow tight and got an arrow. "Hey you two!" she shouted to the men. They turned around. Mitsuki put some of her chakra in the arrow, stretched the bow and aimed at one of them. That all took just five seconds and she let go. The arrow flew threw the air with such a speed, you almost couldn't see it. It hit the man she aimed at, but she had already tightened her bow with a new arrow. Before the first one fell on the floor, the second one had an arrow in his heart. She started running to the room where her father was fighting.

Kiba was stunned for a moment and then ran after her. Jumping over the dead bodies. _'She's scary,'_ he thought.

------------------

The hunter had seen Naruto coming and jumped up. Kunai hit and they both landed on the floor. Naruto stood up, but before he realized what happened, the hunter had got him. One arm around his neck and the other holding his right arm on his back. Pushing it up that his arm could break. It hurt, but for some reason he couldn't move. He managed to turn his head a little and saw the hunter was able to take away his chakra.

'_How do I get out of this?'_ All of a sudden he got an idea and bit the hunter in his arm. He let go and Naruto fell on his hands and knees. "You damn Foxboy!" the hunter said. Naruto tried to stand up, but he was out of chakra. The man made new hand signs and water came Naruto's way.

Kakashi wanted to help Naruto, who was unable to move and without any more chakra, but the door flew open and two persons and two animals entered the room. One of them jumped between the water attack and Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw the girl from earlier, but before he could say 'thank you' he passed out.

"You!" her father said. Then he saw the bow and the arrow Mitsuki had already tightened to let go. Mitsuki watched her father, first he looked a bit afraid, but then his expression changed. A sudden howl of Rakuna made Mitsuki lose her guard and turn to her animal friend. He was torturing her! "Rakuna!" But before she could do a thing, her father had hit her. Mitsuki was shocked to see his hand was black and grabbed tight to her fathers arm. Taking him with her to the floor. The bow and arrow had fallen to the ground. As soon Mitsuki's back touched the ground, she kicked her father in his stomach and he hit the wall. Mitsuki stood up and looked to her father's hand. He had tried to take away all her chakra and replace it for his, so he could control her. Was that what he had used on Rakuna, next to that jutsu he had already used?

Mitsuki looked at Rakuna and then to her father. She ran to the wolf and placed her hand on its head, pushing her own chakra in it to kill her father's chakra, that Rakuna had running through her veins. The wolf calmed down and at the moment Mitsuki was sure her wolf was safe, her father was standing up. He looked at her. "You know too much about me, girl." "Maybe that's because I'm your daughter. Stop this foolishness, I've asked that too many times!" He threw kunai at her and she managed to dodge them. She grabbed the bow and the last arrow. Aiming for him, she tightened it again, putting her chakra in the arrow.

"Can you?" her father asked, "Can you kill, your own father, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki closed her eyes saying, "You are the reason mom's dead. You caused so much trouble," Mitsuki opened her eyes, "I've seen it all. I hate you for it, so why won't I be able to kill you!"

But her hands were trembling. There was still one reason, no, two reasons left to let him live. One of them was, and she hated herself for it, he was still her father. The one who taught her almost everything she knows. The other reason… the letter in her pocket.

Her father smiled evilly and blasted a hole in the ceiling. "Until we meet again, daughter," he grinned wicked and jumped up, his way out. Mitsuki turned her head away with closed eyes. "I'm such a fool," she muttered to herself and dropped the bow and arrow. They clattered on the ground. Not useful anymore. Then Mitsuki walked to Rakuna and the others, the people she didn't know at all.

"We better get away from this place," she said avoiding eye contact, "it's too dangerous here." Rakuna stood up and followed her to the door.

Kakashi walked to Naruto and picked him up. Hinata was about to cry. "Is he gonna be alright?" she whispered. Sakura examined him. "Don't worry; he's just out off chakra." "He's not out off chakra," Mitsuki said, "He's unable to control the chakra he has left." "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I'll explain, while we're getting out of here." They all followed Mitsuki. First she got her back out of her room, then they went to the exit.

"The poison that changed him almost into an animal is responsible. Having that stuff in your body makes you vulnerable, because you're unable to use all your chakra. On top of that it makes it hard to manipulate your chakra. Both drive you to exhaustion," Mitsuki explained.

They were outside again. Mitsuki looked around. "They're close," she whispered. "Who? Those animals I smell?" Kiba asked. "Yes, but they're no real animals. They're humans and they're after me." "Then we leave you alone, they're not after us," Kiba snarled. Mitsuki turned to him. "It's not that simple. You have my smell all over you and the same goes for Hinata. They will think you are my allies and go after you as well." Kiba growled. "Is there something we can do?" Hinata asked. Mitsuki looked at Rakuna, who started sniffing and then digging a little sand away. A wooden trap-door appeared. "We go through there," Mitsuki said and opened it. She jumped inside and Rakuna followed her.

One after another jumped down the wooden trap-door and when they were all down, Mitsuki closed it again. Suddenly it was pitch-black. "I'm used to the darkness so there's no light over here, I'm sorry," Mitsuki said.

Hinata was staring into the darkness. She couldn't see a thing, but heard some noise on the left of her. Then there was light from a fire. Kakashi was holding a torch in his right hand, while he used his left hand to hold Naruto on his back. "Let's go," he said. Hinata saw Mitsuki nodding and starting to walk. Kakashi walked behind her and Hinata was the third. Kiba walked next to her and Sakura walked next to Kakashi.

Hinata looked concerned to Naruto. His bonnet has fallen of, but his tail was still hidden somewhere. "Hinata are you alright?" Kiba asked. Hinata turned her head to the left. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Kiba-kun." "Then dumbass will be happy," Kiba growled a bit. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked, blushing slightly. Did they know, had Naruto told them? "He said he felt responsible for you being kidnapped; that he should have killed the hunter when he had the change." Hinata turned her face back to Naruto's back, with a little smile on her face.

Kiba was watching Hinata from the corners of his eyes. She had a smile on her face, but still looked worried. Then Kiba looked at Naruto. _'Dope, you got yourself almost killed.' _His eyes drifted to Mitsuki. Rakuna was walking next to her. Kiba wondered why she hadn't killed her father. He watched her, still not fully trusting her, the rest of the trip and found out she frequently put her hand in her right pocket for a second. Like she was checking something was still in there. He wondered what.

Mitsuki looked up. They were at the end of the tunnel. She climbed up the rope and opened the trap-door. "There won't be any animals that want to attack us." "Who wants to attack you, you mean," Kiba barked, while Mitsuki stepped on the ground. She ignored him and the others climbed out of the tunnel.

The daylight was hurting a bit and they had to get used to it. Naruto was still unconscious. Mitsuki hoped he would be alright. Still, she was wondering how he survived that poison, but that had to come later. She didn't know where they had to go and waited for somebody else to go. They grey haired man did, with the boy still on his back. Mitsuki followed, together with Rakuna. She left some space between her and the rest. "Why are we following them?" Rakuna asked. "I am the only one with information about the poison," Mitsuki answered.

Hinata jumped to the next tree and saw the gate of Konoha a bit farther away. They jumped on the ground and walked. Hinata looked at Naruto. _'His ears,'_ she thought. She stopped walking. "Uhm, Kakashi-sensei?" she whispered. He looked over his right shoulder. (Naruto's head is lying on his left shoulder.) "What is it, Hinata?" he asked and had stopped walking. Hinata pointed to Naruto, but Kakashi didn't understand.

Sakura on the other hand did. "His ears," she said. Hinata nodded. "What's so bad about it?" Kiba asked not understanding, "He doesn't have to like them, but hiding? Why is that so necessary?" Hinata looked at her friend, he didn't know. He didn't know Naruto had Kyubi sealed in him, so he won't understand. Hinata saw Mitsuki looking not understanding, while Sakura placed a new bonnet on Naruto's head. She had one in her bag.

They entered the village. "Mitsuki, would you come with me, together with your wolf. Sakura, can you take over Naruto and bring him to the hospital, Kiba you help her. Hinata, you better go home, to your father. He's very worried." Hinata nodded and left. Kakashi gave Naruto to Sakura, but Kiba said she could lay him on Akamaru's back. Mitsuki was waiting with Rakuna, until Kakashi started walking. What he did after Kiba, Sakura and Akamaru left with Naruto.

Mitsuki wondered what it was the man wanted her to come with him. They entered a big building and then walked through hallways and up the stairs. Kakashi knocked on a door and Mitsuki heard a woman say, "Come in." Kakashi opened the door the pushed Mitsuki inside first. Rakuna followed her of course. The woman behind the desk looked at her, then she saw the wolf and got on guard.

"Who's the girl you brought, Kakashi?" "I am Tsuwata Mitsuki," Mitsuki said and bowed, "And this is Rakuna, my friend." Mitsuki looked at Rakuna. "I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. Your wolf… is it the one that attacked Naruto?" "It is, Tsunade-sama, but don't worry. Rakuna was under a jutsu, which the hunter used on her," Kakashi said.

-------------------

Hinata entered her house. "Father?" she yelled and walked to the living room. Just when she wanted to enter it, her father came in the hallway. "Hinata?" She saw her father sighing relieved and happy, what confused her. Then Hanabi came around the corner of the corridor. She watched her big sister, with tears in her eyes and then ran up to her. "You're alright," she said and hugged her sister. This scared Hinata even more, but it made her happy as well.

"What happened?" her father asked. Hinata started to tell the whole story. Starting with how the hunter had found her in her own room and finishing with Mitsuki who almost killed her own father. "You attacked that hunter again?" her sister asked, looking surprised. Hinata nodded shyly.

-----------------

Sakura laid Naruto on a bed. "He gets himself in the hospital a bit too much, lately," Kiba said. "It's nothing serious this time; I think he will wake up soon." Sakura said, "Let's go to Tsunade." Kiba nodded.

-----------------

"Father, is it okay if I go, I'll be back soon?" Hinata asked. "Where are you going to?" "Tsunade-sama." Hinata looked at her father. Normally she would have looked to the ground, when she asked him something. Her father looked back and eventually nodded. "Thank you father," she said and bowed. Then she ran of to the Hokage building.

-----------------

"How come the hunter had your wolf?" Tsunade asked surprised. "The hunter is my father," Mitsuki said, while looking angrily to the floor, "But soon he'll be the hunted one." "To kill him?" Kakashi asked. Mitsuki shook her head. "That's not the real reason, but if I have the change I will kill him. No, there's something else. And that something is the reason why I let him live." Mitsuki put her hand in her right pocket and grabbed the letter. "What is this something you are talking about?" "I can't tell you that," Mitsuki said, looking up again.

'_This kid is almost like Sasuke,'_ Kakashi thought.

Somebody knocked in the door and it was Hinata that entered the office. Mitsuki looked at her. "Mitsuki?"

Hinata walked to her new friend. "Do you know… I mean, your father is the hunter. Do you know anything about that poison he used on Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, very aware of Kakashi and Tsunade. Mitsuki nodded, "Yes. That's why I came with you. My father was a master in poisons and learned me a lot about it at the time dad still trusted me." Tsunade stood up. "Do you know the antidote?" Hinata was waiting, hoping for a yes.

Mitsuki started digging in her bag and got some books out of it. She walked to Tsunade and gave her the books. "These books have descriptions of many poisons and some cures for them. I never learned how to make potions myself, so I can't make a cure. I suppose you can?" Tsunade nodded. "There's only one thing that's bothering me," Mitsuki said. "What then?" Hinata asked. Mitsuki turned to Hinata. "How come he hadn't changed into a full fox? That could be a difficulty while making a potion." "It won't, we know why." Mitsuki looked at Tsunade and nodded.

Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru entered the room. "Naruto is still unconscious, but I think he will wake up soon," Sakura said. "Unconscious?" Tsunade repeated and stared at Kakashi.

----------------

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed his head, while looking around.

'_Great, I'm in the hospital again.'_

Suddenly he got up. _'Is Hinata alright?' _He wondered and jumped out of bed. He put his sandals on and then ran out the room. A nurse shouted that he had to go back to bed, but he ignored it. He felt fine. Outside he used his nose to smell where Hinata was. "Hokage building," he mumbled and dashed to it.

-------------------

"I thought I told him not to overdo it," Tsunade sighed after hearing the story, "One day it's gonna be his death." "Mitsuki saved him just in time," Hinata said. Mitsuki turned her face to her. "I just didn't want another victim…" she mumbled.

Somebody kicked the door open and they all turned their faces to the door.

Naruto looked at Hinata; she was looking stunned, but perfectly fine. Naruto sighed relieved, "You're okay." "Na-Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be in the hospital," Hinata stammered. Naruto walked up to her and hugged her. "I am fine," he said. Hinata was blushing. Then he kissed her on the mouth, what made her blush even more. She didn't faint, but kissed him back. They were both not aware of the crowd that was staring at them.

**AN:** Whahahaha . Anyway I hope you guys now understand the title a little . Chasing down, being hunt hehehe Mitsuki is gonna chase down her father, Hinata was being hunt... more I can't say now. Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Gossiping**

Sakura was staring at Naruto, who was kissing Hinata. He even had pink in the face. _'Since when…'_ She looked at the others. Kiba's mouth was open in disbelieve. Tsunade was about to fall of her chair and Kakashi was even looking stunned. More interested in this then his perverted orange book, he was holding open in his left hand.

Naruto suddenly got aware of the staring people and stopped the kiss. He looked to his right, seeing Kiba jaw dropping and not able to say a word. Sakura looked at him with a questioned look and Kakashi had a little pink in the face, as if he had just seen a real scene from his perverted book. Mitsuki, on the other hand, was looking away.

"Ahum." Naruto quickly turned his head to Tsunade. She was trying to look serious, but couldn't. Naruto looked at Hinata, she was looking back. They were still holding each other. They rapidly let go, staring at the ground, with red faces; both feeling uncomfortable. Naruto heard the Kyubi laughing at him. "Naruto, I have some good news for you," Tsunade said a bit snorting, by seeing the boy's reaction. Naruto turned his head up slightly, thinking what the good news could be.

"To hell with the good news! He just kissed Hinata!" Kiba barked pointing at him. "You don't have to tell us, we all saw that," Mitsuki said dryly. "Well, I want to know since when!" Kiba demanded looking at Naruto. Naruto looked back. "If you insist to know, the day Hinata was kidnapped," Naruto mumbled. "So that's the reason why wanted to go on that mission. To save your girlfriend. You said you felt responsible for her being kidnapped!" "Shut up dogbreath! If you think that wasn't true, than you're making a big mistake!" Naruto shouted holding his fist in front of him.

"Guys, would you please stop," Hinata asked. Naruto turned his head to her and then let his arm fall down. Looking away from Kiba. Kiba growled a bit, but stopped as well and left the office. Akamaru followed him. Naruto looked at Tsunade, who was looking at him with a questioned look. "What?" Naruto asked. "Was that the reason why you weren't hungry that morning?" she asked. Naruto turned red again. "Sh-shut up about it and tell me what the good news is!" he yelled frustrated.

Hinata was watching him and couldn't help laughing a bit.

"Alright I tell you. Mitsuki brought some information about the poison and its cure. I'll be able to make a medicine to get rid of you fox ears and tail, but it will take a while." Tsunade said.

Naruto stared at Tsunade. He was happy with the news, but was getting comfort with the ears and tail. Especially the fact that Hinata find them cute, made him like them. He turned his head to the girl, named Mitsuki; he didn't know she was called that. Actually he didn't a lot about her, except she is the owner of the wolf and she had saved his live. What was she actually doing in the hunters hide-out? "Thanks Mitsuki, I owe you one," he smiled thankful. "No need to thank me, it is the least thing I could do after what my father all did to you and Hinata," Mitsuki answered.

Mitsuki saw Naruto's expression. First it was surprised then with sympathy. Did he trust her? Even after knowing she was the daughter of the hunter that put him trough so many trouble? How come? Why did he, and Hinata too, trust her? Mitsuki looked away, to get rid of the question. It didn't mind if they trust her, she still had something to do.

"My work here is done, come Rakuna," she said. "Where are you going?" Hinata asked. Mitsuki turned her head a bit to the Hyuga girl. "I still have a job to finish," she said and sounded serious, but the sentence was leaking hatred. She started walking again. "Where are you going after that?" Naruto asked. Mitsuki stopped walking and looked to the floor. "Nowhere, I don't have a place to call home," she said as if she didn't care.

"Why don't you stay here?" Hinata said. Mitsuki turned around, looking astound. Naruto nodded agreeing.

'_Stay? Why… is she asking such a thing? I don't understand. Why are they treating me so unlike other people, the people of my home town? Why are they so nice to me after all what happened?'_

"We could help you," Naruto said. "You would be a good kunoichi," Sakura said smiling, "After seeing you fighting like that." "I think you are even above Naruto's level," Kakashi said and put his book away, knowing reading was useless now. "Hey!" Naruto said a bit angry. "I… don't know." Mitsuki said slowly.

Rakuna looked at her master and friend. Then to the blond haired boy. Shards of memories were in her head; spinning around. Rakuna tried to remember them, but they disappeared. "Why don't we stay, Mitsuki," Rakuna said looking to her master again. Mitsuki looked at her, unable to say a word. Finally she nodded.

Hinata smiled. Glad her new friend stayed here. "I can ask my father if you could stay at our place until you find on of your own," she suggested. Mitsuki nodded.

Tsunade stood up and looked at Kakashi. "You agree with Sakura she could be a shinobi?" Kakashi nodded. "Well, just to make it fair. Mitsuki, students have to pass their exam with a bunshin. Could you make one?" "Sure, that's not so difficult," Mitsuki said and made one. Tsunade then nodded, "Hearing the story of your fight, I think you would be a good shinobi. From now on you are a kunoichi of Konoha at ge-nin level. Here is your and Rakuna's hitai-ate." Tsunade handed over the headbands over to Mitsuki. "You may all leave now." They did as they were ordered.

Mitsuki walked outside, looking at the headbands in her hands. "Shall I show you where I live? Then I can ask my father if you can stay with us for a while," Hinata suggested. Mitsuki looked at her new friend and then she saw the blond haired boy. "No, that can wait, I think I gonna walk around somewhat, to see things and… well, why don't you two just… spent some time together. I'll be fine." She smiled to them and then looked at Rakuna. "Come; let's see how things go here."

Naruto watched the girl walking away with her wolf. Then he turned to Hinata. Not knowing what to say, he just stared at her. She noticed he was staring at her and blushed. Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand. They started walking. Just walking. "Speaking of your father," Naruto said after a while, "Does he… know about us?" Hinata shook her head, just like he expected she would do. "I haven't had time for telling him, besides… I think it's better not to tell him. Not yet at least," Hinata said, still with that blush on her face. But she looked a bit depressed. "I think he hates you because of… you know 'it'. I think he knows about it."

Naruto stopped walking, seeing Hinata sad face. "Hinata don't be depressed over it. Every grownup knows about it." "How come nobody ever talked about it then?" "Because of the law that forbid them to talk about it. Think, did your father ever tell you why he called me a monster?"

Hinata stared at Naruto. She thought about the times her father told her not to come near Naruto, because he was a monster. She never asked why he called that boy a monster, she never dared to do. _'Poor Naruto,'_ she thought, _'He probably hadn't known it himself why people called him a monster.'_

Hinata shook her head. No her father had never explained it. "All the adults just called me a monster, but never say a word about why they thought I was a monster," Naruto said. Then he kissed her on her cheek.

--------------------

Sakura stepped outside the Hokage building and sighed. "So you're back already?" someone asked. Sakura turned her head and saw Ino. "O, hey Ino," she said. "Did you kill that hunter?" "No, he escaped," Sakura said and then looked in front of her. Down the street, Naruto was standing with Hinata. Talking about something, holding hands. "Look at that," Sakura said to Ino, "You wouldn't believe it if you don't see it with your own eyes." Ino turned her gaze down street. "It's Naruto with Hinata, so what?" "Watch it closer." "I don't underst… wait are they holding hands?!"

Sakura saw the expression on Ino's face and smirked a 'yes'. Then both girls saw Naruto kissing Hinata on her cheek. "He's kissing her!" Ino said. Naruto and Hinata walked further. Ino turned her head to Sakura. "He kissed her on her cheek!" "What he did in the office of Tsunade is far more shocking," Sakura said. "What do you mean? What did he do?" Ino wanted to know. "He came inside and kissed her on the mouth, forgetting there were more people in the room," Sakura smiled. Ino stared at her. "Gotta go, see you, Ino." Sakura left.

Ino stared into nothing and then sprinted to the barbecue hut. As she had guessed her two team-mates were sitting there. Shikamaru was leaning on his arm, while watching the meat. Choji put some roasted meat in his mouth and started chewing with a big smile. "Guys, you have to hear this," Ino said and sat down beside Shikamaru. "What?" Shikamaru said, not really interested. He picked up his glass and drank some of the water. "Naruto kissed Hinata," Ino said right away. Shikamaru started coughing. When he had stopped he turned to her. "There's no way Naruto would kiss Hinata." "I saw it with my own eyes." "Are you sure you didn't imagine it," Choji said and placed new meat on the grill. "Why would I imagine Naruto kissing someone?" Shikamaru stared at her and then took a peace of the meat from the grill and started eating it. "That's true, but still… Naruto kissing a girl. No way."

-------------------

"I'm sorry Naruto. I told my father I would be back soon," Hinata said, looking up to him. "Don't be. I don't want your father turned against me. He already hit me on my head," Naruto said with a smile. "He did? When?" "Not that long ago. Does it matter? I deserved it, I think."

Hinata stared at him and it made Naruto feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Slowly he placed his hands on her hip and shoulder and pulled her closer. He was so glad she was back. Safe and unharmed. He felt Hinata's head on his breast and she had placed her hand on his arm. _'I never ever want to loose you again,'_ he thought.

He wanted to hold her like that forever, but knew he had to let her go sooner or later. She had to go home, or she would have a fight with her father and_ that_ Naruto didn't want to happen. So he let her go and looked at her with a warm smile. "Shall I bring you home?" he asked in a whisper. "Maybe it's better if you don't. Father might suspect something if you bring me home so often." "True," Naruto said a bit disappointed. He watched her going and then went his way to his own home.

----------------------

"You're kidding, right?" Tenten asked, while Sakura looked at the deep wound in her arm. "No, not at all." "Naruto and Hinata are going together? When did that happen?" Sakura started to bandage the wound. "Just before Hinata was kidnapped, that's what Naruto said." "Seriously?" Tenten asked stunned. "Yeah, they kissed in front of my eyes. And I wasn't the only one who saw it. Kiba, Kakashi and Tsunade saw it as well." "I never expected Naruto would really love Hinata back. I wonder what happened that he does." "Who knows? Done," Sakura said and let Tenten's arm lose. "Thanks, Sakura." "No need to. Don't use your arm to much, or it will open again." "Okay, bye."

Tenten ran out of the hospital, to the training ground where Lee and Neji were. They were sparing again. "Guys. Oi Guys!" Tenten shouted. Lee and Neji turned their head to her. "We're in the middle of sparring, Tenten. Can't it wait?" Lee said. "We have been sparring for hours, so we're taking a break," Neji said and walked over to Tenten. Lee sighed and did the same.

"You never guess what I just heard from Sakura." "They are back? How is Hinata?" Neji asked, concerned about his cousin. "She's fine, don't worry about her," Tenten grinned. "What did you hear?" Lee asked. "Sakura, Kiba, Kakashi and Tsunade saw Naruto kissing Hinata! On her mouth!" The two boys stared at her. Especially Neji. Abruptly he turned around and walked away. "Oi, Neji! Where are you going?" Lee asked, "What about our training." Neji didn't say a word.

--------------------

Hinata opened the door of her house and got inside. "I'm back!" she said. She found her father and her sister in the training room. He looked at her, while she approached him. "I am sorry that I'm later then I expected it would be." Her father just nodded. "Can I ask you a favour, father?" "A favour? What kind of favour?" Hinata was happy he didn't say no right away. "A new friend of mine, she doesn't have a home anymore." "A new friend?" her father interrupted. "Yes, she helped me escaping from the hunter. I told you about her. Anyway, could she stay here for the time being?"

Hinata tried not to avoid her fathers gaze or even blink her eyes. Then her father closed his eyes. "All right, she may stay here." Hinata almost wanted to hug him, but stopped the urge to do so and smiled grateful. "Thank you father. I go tell her." Hinata left in a hurry.

---------------------

Mitsuki walked through the forest of the village. "Konoha is big," she said to Rakuna. "Indeed, it is. And it's full of shinobi." Mitsuki nodded. It was so different from her home town. Mitsuki looked around and saw someone familiar sitting in the grass, behind the bushes. She walked to him. "Are you really that depressed that Naruto and Hinata are going out?" she asked. "Humph, what do you know about it?" Kiba snarled. "Don't deny it; the smell of anger is all over you." Kiba turned around. "You are able to smell people's emotions?" "Yes," Mitsuki said and sat down beside Kiba. "What are you so angry about?" she asked him. Kiba turned his gaze to the ground. "That Hinata hadn't told us about it." "Is that all?" Mitsuki stared at him and Kiba started to feel uncomfortable.

"No," he said trying to avert her gaze, "But does it matter to you?" "Not really." It was quiet for a while. Akamaru and Rakuna were running after each other. "Okay, I admit, I like Hinata, but I knew she loves Naruto. She already loves him for years. So I decided that I only want her to be happy, even if it is with that dope Naruto. I thought I was over her, but I think I'm not," Kiba admit and let himself fall back, "Happy now?" Mitsuki just watched him. He looked back at her with a bit angry face, but then a surprised one. "You have a leaf headband," he stated and got up, pointing at her head.

"Yeah, Rakuna has one too." Kiba looked at Rakuna and now noticed the headband around the wolf her neck. "Why?" he asked. "They convinced me that I should stay here. So the Hokage made me a ge-nin," Mitsuki explained.

"Mitsuki-chan!" someone called. Kiba and Mitsuki turned their heads and it was Hinata that ran up to them. She stopped in front of them and took some time to get some breath before she started talking. "I asked my father and you can stay at our place."

Kiba stared at his friend. Too surprised about what he just heard. _'She asked her father a favour and he said yes?'_

Mitsuki smiled thankfully. "I don't know how to thank you, Hinata." "No need to, you helped me escaping." Then Hinata turned her head to her friend. "Kiba-kun," she started worried, but didn't know what to say further. Kiba stood up. "All that matters to me is that you are fine, Hinata, you know that. I just was very surprised the dope finally realized, that's all," Kiba said without looking at her, "Akamaru! We're going home!" Akamaru barked and ran to Kiba. Together they left.

Hinata watched her friend going and wondered what was bothering him so much. He had known for years she loves Naruto. "Do you know what exactly is bothering him?" she asked Mitsuki. "Let's say its boy stuff," Mitsuki answered.

---------------

Just when Naruto was almost home, he decided that he could use some food. _'Ramen,' _he thought a started thinking which flavour he would choose this time. "Naruto!" Naruto stopped walking and turned around. "Iruka-sensei." His old teacher walked to him. "Back from your mission already?" "Yep," Naruto answered. "In the mood for some ramen, or… are you not hungry again?" "I was on my way to Ichiraku. Free ramen, yatta!" Naruto threw his arm in the air and started walking. Iruka walked along. Glad Naruto was his normal self again.

When they entered the ramen stand, Ayame had a suspicious look on her face. Her eyes were drifting from Naruto to Iruka. It made Naruto nervous. He ordered a beef ramen.

--------------------

"O man, why did he left. Just when I was about to win," Lee sighed. "Lee, shut up about it. You can train again tomorrow," Tenten said annoyed. They passed the ramen stand and heard Naruto's voice. He was talking about the mission he had. Lee and Tenten couldn't help themselves and entered Ichiraku.

"Ah, costumers," the old man said and Naruto turned around. "Hey, Lee and Tenten," he said but started to feel awkward when they were both gazing at him. He turned back to his ramen. "Why aren't you with Hinata?" Tenten asked. Naruto almost choke in his ramen and got a slight blush on his face. "What?" Lee was now standing beside him, staring at him. Naruto tried to concentrate on his ramen, but that was beginning to get difficult. "I was wondering that too," Ayame said. "C-can't you stop?" Naruto said blushing.

"Did I … miss something?" Iruka asked. "Bet you did," Tenten answered, "Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend." Iruka stared at Naruto, who was starting to turn redder. "How do you know about it?" he asked. "It's true?" Lee asked astounded, "O the youth of love isn't it beautiful." "Sakura told me."

'_Damn it. Girls and gossiping. Aw man, who else knows about it.' _

"Since when?" Iruka asked, but it was Tenten that answered. "Just before Hinata got kidnapped." "How do you know THAT?!" Naruto wanted to know. "Sakura," Tenten said. Naruto stared at her. "What else did she tell you?" "That you kissed Hinata in front of her, Kiba, Kakashi and Tsunade." Naruto let his head fell down.

"Did you really have to tell all the details, Sakura?" Naruto mumbled. "I envy you, Naruto. I wish I had a girlfriend," Lee said, "Maybe I should train harder." "It's not that bad, it sounds really cute how worried you were about her," Tenten said. Naruto drank the soup of his ramen and stood up. "Whatever you do, don't tell Hiashi." "Why?" Lee asked. "Just don't." He walked outside, while the others stared at him. Iruka looked at the five empty bowls of ramen and then to Naruto. "Oi, Naruto what about paying." "It was your treat," Naruto waved with one hand, without turning. "Naruto!"

--------------------

Mitsuki entered the house. She followed Hinata to the living room. A man was sitting on the floor with a cup of tea in his hands. He looked up when they entered "Father, this is Tsuwata Mitsuki and her ninja wolf Rakuna." Mitsuki bowed. "I am very grateful for your hospitality, sir." "I have to thank you for helping my daughter escape from the hunter." Mitsuki got up, looking at him. "You will sleep in Hinata's room for tonight. Tomorrow we will look for an empty room." "Thank you." The man turned his head to Hinata. "Neji is looking for you."

Hinata looked at her father and then nodded. "I go look for him." Hinata left the living room and Mitsuki followed her. They first went to Hinata's room, where Mitsuki left her bag. Then they went outside, into the garden where Neji and Hanabi were training together. "Neji-nii-san, father told me you were looking for me." The two stopped and sat down on the ground. Hinata sat down in front of them. Mitsuki did the same.

Neji and Hanabi stared at the girl and the wolf, which was lying on the veranda. "You must be Mitsuki," Hanabi said, "The girl Hinata told about." Mitsuki just nodded. "I am Hanabi, Hinata's sister." "I am Neji, Hinata's cousin." "Nice to meet you." Neji nodded and turned to Hinata. His look made her nervous.

"I heard something from Tenten earlier this day. I want to know if it's true." "I-If what is true?" Hinata said. "Is it true that you are going out with Naruto?" he asked in a whisper. Hinata turned red, but nodded once. "What?" Hanabi yelled with a smile on her face. "Shh, father doesn't have to know about it," Hinata whispered, still blushing. "Why not?" Hanabi asked surprised, "Because they call him a monster? He saved your life twice, or more I don't know." "That's exactly why. And I don't want to face that yet." "You sound like you know more about the reason why they call Naruto a monster," Neji stated. Hinata watched her cousin, she then looked to the ground. "I do, but I am not gonna tell you. And don't ask Naruto-kun either," she sounded sad. Then Hinata looked up to her cousin and sister. "Would you please keep it a secret from father?" They both nodded.

Mitsuki watched Hinata. She looked relieved when Hanabi and Neji promised not to tell her father about her being Naruto's girlfriend. _'A monster?'_ She repeated in her head. _'I wonder why they think of him as a monster.'_

----------------------

Naruto entered his home. It was dark outside. Actually he wanted to see Hinata, but it was better if he didn't go to her this late. Then he would definitely get problems with Hiashi. Also he was tired. Naruto let himself fall on his bed. His face down on the blanket. Ino had come to him, together with Shikamaru and Choji. She asked if it was true he was going with Hinata. And when Naruto had said yes, Shikamaru had started to tell how troublesome women were and Ino was saying 'I told' over and over. Then he had walked into Kiba and Shino. Kiba was just telling Shino the latest news. Shino had stared at Naruto behind his glasses. Kiba had looked at him with a bit angry face and told him to take good care of Hinata or else. What he was gonna do with Naruto, he hadn't said.

----------------------

Mitsuki was sitting on the veranda with Rakuna. Hinata was taking a bath, so she was alone. "Rakuna," Mitsuki said, while she strokes the wolf, "Why do you think the villagers call Naruto a monster?" Rakuna looked her in the eyes and then turned her gaze at the moon. "I don't really know, but…" "But, what?" Mitsuki had stopped stroking. "When I was under your fathers control I attacked Naruto. He jumped out of the window and I followed. I was standing right on top of him, about to kill him. He looked afraid. But he wasn't afraid of me. He was looking at the villagers." "The villagers? He was afraid of the villagers?" "Yes, I saw the hatred towards him reflected in their eyes." "And after that he ran away. I wonder… what the reason was that he was afraid."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: D-emon**

"You will go to the river and clean it. I don't want to see any garbage in it when you're finished," Tsunade said. "Ow man," Naruto sighed and looked to the right. Mitsuki was sighing as well, but didn't protest. They both left the Hokage office and went to the river. "I hate those D-missions," Naruto said while they were walking. "I understand I have to do them, but why you?" Mitsuki asked. "I am still a ge-nin," Naruto mumbled a bit down. "What! You're kidding, right?"

Naruto looked to his comrade; she was looking stunned at him. "No, I really am a ge-nin," Naruto said. "How come?" "I was gone for a few years and meanwhile everybody became chu-nin, but I haven't had time to take the chu-nin exam again since I'm back." Naruto sighed again and looked at the river. "Let's do this as fast as we can," he said and made ten shadow clones to help them. "How old are you anyway, Naruto?" "Fifteen, why?" "Just asking…" "What about you?" "Me? I became seventeen last June."

Hours passed by. Rakuna and Mitsuki were walking in the water. Rakuna put her head underwater once in a while and got up with a boot or a sock, which somebody had lost. Sometimes she got up with nothing, then the item was too big for her and Mitsuki had to help. "I think we've got everything in this spot," Rakuna said. Mitsuki wasn't listening. She was looking at Naruto, with a thoughtful face.

'_How is he able to hold those __Kage Bunshin so long? Who the hell is he?' _

Then the shadow doppelgangers disappeared and Naruto looked back at her. "I'm done here, you?" "Me as well." Naruto jumped out the river. "You wanna eat ramen with me?" Naruto asked. Mitsuki looked stunned at him. "Why do you ask?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you go eat ramen with Hinata? O wait… she…" "Is on a C-mission," Naruto finished Mitsuki's sentence. He sounded depressed and jealous at the same time, but more depressed than jealous. "Well, I never ate ramen before…" Mitsuki started. "What!" Naruto interrupted, "Why not?! It's the best food that there is!"

Mitsuki started to laugh at his reaction and it surprised her. It was a long time since she laughed like that. "Thanks, Naruto," Mitsuki said smiling. "For what?' Naruto asked confused. "It's been a long time since I laughed like that." Naruto gave her a questioned look. "I don't really know what I did, but okay. Are you gonna join me?" "Eating ramen? Sure."

They walked to Ichiraku and both ordered ramen. Rakuna got some soup meat. After that they went back to Tsunade to tell her they had finished their mission. They got a new one. Again a D-mission and Naruto sighed depressed. "Why," Naruto asked angry. "Just do them, Naruto. And if you start complaining, I sent Hinata on so many missions that you won't be able to see her often." Naruto stared at Tsunade. "That's mean!" he shouted, while pointing at her, "and unfair, o-baa-chan!"

Tsunade slammed on the table, so hard that it almost broke in two. Naruto pulled his arm back and ran to the door. Knowing Tsunade was really pissed off now.

Mitsuki watched Naruto running away, while Tsunade sat down. "You better go too, Mitsuki." "Uhm, yeah," Mitsuki said a bit afraid, "come Rakuna." Both of them left the office as quickly as they could. "That woman is scary," Mitsuki mumbled. Rakuna nodded agreeing.

-----------------------

Outside the Hokage building they found Naruto. He was still grumpy. "Damn that Tsunade," he said, while they walked to place of their mission. "Why did you call her o-baa-chan? She doesn't look that old to me." Mitsuki said. "She may be not looking old, but she is. Believe me." "Then how is she able to look so young?" "Some jutsu or something," Naruto replied, still angry.

They had to pull weeds in a big garden, what made Naruto even grumpier, if that was possible. He didn't say a word at all, what was uncommon for his doing.

In the evening Mitsuki said goodbye to Naruto and walked together with Rakuna back to the Hyuga compound. She smelled like river water and mud and decided to take a bath before going to bed. When she entered the house, she didn't know what to say. I am home? I am back? But before she could say a thing, Hanabi had seen her and said, "Mitsuki, Rakuna, you're back," she said with a smile. Mitsuki nodded.

"Uhm… I would like to take a bath; could you tell me where I can find a towel?" Mitsuki asked. "O, sure. They're in the drawer in the bathroom, first one from above. I was about to take a bath too. Is it okay with you take one together?" "Sure." "Can I come too?" Rakuna asked. "Sure," Hanabi laughed.

The three of them went to the bathroom. And when Hanabi had opened the door, Mitsuki mouth was wide open from shock. This bathroom was huge and the bath… it looked more like a little swimming pool. "I know, it's big," Hanabi grinned and offered her two towels. Mitsuki took them and laid them on a stool. Hanabi filled the bath and pulled out her clothes. She placed them under the stool, where she had laid her towel on. Mitsuki did the same and stepped as second in the bathtub. Rakuna was the last.

It was a good thing there were so many tabs or else it would have taken ages to fill the bath.

Hanabi closed the taps when the bath was filled. "Hinata and I never bath together," she said. "How come?" Mitsuki asked and splashed some water in her face. "I think she's too shy. She never went to a hot spring as well." "Shy?" "Yeah, but lately she changed a bit after that with Naruto." "You lost me," Mitsuki said confused. Hanabi started to wash herself with soap and passed on another piece to Mitsuki.

"She has loved that boy for ages, even if she hasn't told me, I know it. It was obvious to me, but dad hasn't noticed it, yet. Anyway, since she has been with him more often, she looks more confident in herself. And now she is his girlfriend," Hanabi smiled. "Watch out your father doesn't hear it," Rakuna said. "O, don't worry, He isn't home right now."

Hanabi dived underwater for a moment. Mitsuki started to wash Rakuna.

------------------

Naruto entered his home. Still depressed he couldn't see Hinata today. First he took a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he got out of the bathroom, still drying his hair, and walked in his underwear to the kitchen to look what he had in the fridge. He had refused the food the lady of the house had offered, saying he wasn't hungry. But now he was. He decided for ramen, of course, and boiled some water.

Naruto threw the towel on a chair and got the ramen out of the refrigerator. He made the ramen and sat down on the chair, he had thrown the towel on, to eat.

'_First Hinata-chan gone, then stupid D-missions. If Hinata-chan was here, those wouldn't be so annoying, but…'_

He sighed depressed and looked at the table top.

"**Can't you stop thinking about purple eye for one minute? It's getting really annoying."**

'_Kyubi, how happy I am to hear your voice again,'_ Naruto replied sarcastic.

"**O please, don't start on me. If you do, I will put you through some painful memories and embarrassing moments."**

'_Spare me, I already had a bad day.' _

Naruto stood up and looked at his tail when he was standing. He was finally able to control it a bit, what made it less annoying. Naruto pulled on some clothes and went outside, through his window. He sat down on the roof and looked in the direction of the gate.

'_Hinata-chan,'_ he thought.

"**NARUTO, I am getting crazy of you!"**

'_SHUT UP STUPID FOX!'_

"**I warned you not to start on me, baka."**The Kyubi growled in a low tone. And it was the first time since a long while he had sounded so angry and demonic.

-------------------

The next day he had to do more D-missions together with Mitsuki and her wolf Rakuna. Mitsuki hardly said anything. Only gave him a sighing look once in a while, because he was still grumpy and it got worse with the time. Especially when Tsunade told them to do another D-mission. The third one that day. He had left the office without saying a word, what scared Tsunade more then when he's complaining.

The day after that was no difference. Mitsuki started to suspect him. She had the feeling there was more going on then just missing his girlfriend, what it was she didn't know. But because he was grumpy and didn't say a word, they were done with their D-mission fast.

-------------------

In the evening Mitsuki and Rakuna went back to the Hyuga complex. Relieved the day was over. So far they had done ten D-mission in total. She ate a dinner together with Hanabi. Hiashi was off again.

"You don't look so happy?" Hanabi said. Mitsuki looked at her and then sighed. "To many D-missions with grumpy Naruto," she said annoyed. Hanabi laughed, "Hinata would have wished for them." Mitsuki smiled a bit, "Yeah." "I'm home," they heard from the hallway. "We're in the kitchen!" Hanabi shouted back.

Hinata walked to the kitchen and saw Hanabi and Mitsuki eating rice balls. Rakuna was eating a piece of meat. "Hey," Hinata said and looked around, "Where's father?" "Don't know, he's been away a lot lately," Hanabi said. "Want some too?" Mitsuki asked and offered Hinata a rice ball. Hinata got the rice ball and sat down on an empty chair. "Hinata, you better go see Naruto after dinner," Mitsuki said.

Hinata looked at Mitsuki. "Is something wrong?" she asked worried. "He's been grumpy the last few days," Mitsuki told, "I've been on D-missions with him the last three days, and it's getting worse with the time. I don't really know what's going on, but I think it's not just because he missed you. I think there is more." Hinata looked shocked and started to think what could be the reason. She stood up and ran to the door. "If father comes home before me, pretend you haven't seen me yet!"

Hanabi eyes were widened while she saw her sister running off. "She hasn't even finished her rice ball," Hanabi muttered.

---------------------

'_Kyubi, stop it!'_

"**No, I haven't done to do this for a while, I wonder why."**It grinned evilly.

'_W-why are you doing this?'_

"_**I don't have to give you a reason."**_

Naruto bend over on his bed and buried his face in the sheets. "Stop it," he begged to the demon. But it was no use. Why had it suddenly turned evil again? What was going on?

He had to relive another awful memory of his past.

(Flashback)

Naruto walked over the street to the playground. He sat down on a swing and watched the other children playing together. Playing soccer or sliding down the slide. Hide and seek or tag. Naruto wanted to play with them, but… He looked to the left, there were parents standing, talking with each other or watching their kid playing. No he couldn't, not with those adults around.

Naruto looked at the ground.

'_Why?'_ He wondered, _'Why am I a monster? Do I really look that different from the others?'_

He jumped off the swing and watched the kids again.

'_Do I?'_

A ball rolled against his feet and Naruto looked down. Some kids ran after the ball but stopped when they saw Naruto. Naruto picked the ball up and looked at them. Slowly he walked to them, to give them the ball back, but the kids backed away. Naruto stopped walking when a man shouted his name. "Stealing my son's ball, little monster."

Naruto stepped a few passes back while he shook his head slowly. "N-no I wanted to give it back," he said afraid. "You lair!" the man shouted angry and went to him with big passes. "I swear! I was just giving it back!" Tears were welling up again. Naruto dropped the ball and ran away.

Over streets, through alleys, turning around corners until his legs were getting heavy. Then he stopped.

'_Why? Why do they hate me so much? He sobbed. What did I do wrong?'_

Naruto turned around, seeing some of his classmates walking with their parents. Smiling.

'_I hate them. I hate them all.' _

Naruto saw the faces of the Hokage's, across. He dried his tears angrily. He won't cry anymore.

'_When I am Hokage they have to respect me, then they will be sorry that they call me a monster and treat me like trash.'_

"Do you hear me?! Once I am Hokage, you will all pay for this!" he shouted out loud.

(End flashback)

"Stop it," Naruto mumbled. He placed his hands on his head. "Stop it, Kyubi!" Cold sweat rolled down. He heard a sound behind him. A door. It was opening. Footsteps.

"**Here's another one."**

Flashes of stones thrown at him came in his mind. "Stop it," Naruto mumbled again. Children that were laughing at him, calling him monster. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the memory faded as did the Kyubi's voice.

"Naruto?"

Someone said his name. _'Who?'_ Slowly he opened his eyes, still shivering. It was his bed where he was looking to. Someone sat down on it and he turned his face, letting his arms down.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" Naruto mumbled.

She was crying. Suddenly she embraced him. It took him a second to be fully aware of her hug. But when he was, he grabbed her tight and laid his forehead against her shoulder. Glad that those awful memories were gone and she was back.

"Naruto-kun, what is wrong?" Hinata asked. She looked down at the boy. "Kyubi suddenly turned evil again," Naruto whispered, "I don't understand why." Hinata saw Naruto's foxy ears bend down and his tail was curled around her. "What is he doing?" Hinata asked in a whisper. Actually she didn't want it to know. "Letting me relive my awful memories." Naruto looked up, "When you touched me, it disappeared." He had a little smile on his face, but still looked frightened.

"I'm glad you're back." Hinata nodded and kissed him carefully on his mouth. Slowly his ears went normal again and Naruto let himself fall behind, pulling Hinata with him. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other for months and when the finally let go, Naruto was more his normal self again.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was lying next to him. He stroke some hair out of her face and smiled. "How was your mission?" he asked. "Not much happened. Don't you think you have to go to Tsunade? She might know what makes Kyubi evil again." "I don't know," Naruto said, while he slowly got up, "She thinks Kyubi is always evil, but he started to change since I got that poison in me." Naruto looked at his tail, while Hinata sat down next to him, sitting on her legs. She looked worried, "Naruto-kun, Mitsuki told me you have been grumpy the last few days. Was that because of the Kyubi?" Naruto nodded, "He's hunting me in my sleep as well. Giving me nightmares. I wake up every hour and hardly get some sleep. But it was also because you were gone and had to do D-missions all the time." He grinned by saying the last sentence.

"I still think you have to talk with Tsunade about it," Hinata said. Naruto looked at her. "Now?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked. "Wh-why?" Hinata suddenly stuttered. Naruto looked down, "I think he only tortures me when I am alone. Well, that is what it was like up until now," he said depressed.

He felt Hinata's hand taking his and she stepped of the bed. Naruto watched her and she looked back at him when she was standing. Waiting for him to come with her. Gradually he stood up and together they walked to the Hokage building.

It was late and Naruto hoped Tsunade hadn't gone to bed yet. Hinata knocked on the door and they heard a 'yes' from the other side. All of sudden Naruto got a bad feeling about this and wanted to go home again. How was he suppose to tell Tsunade what was going on? He did one step back, but Hinata gently pushed him inside. Tsunade and Shizune were looking surprised, Naruto uncomfortable and Hinata worried.

"Something the matter?" Tsunade then asked. "Uhm…" Naruto started, sighed and turned his head to Hinata as if he wanted to ask 'do I really have to tell them?' Hinata nodded once and Naruto looked at the ground. "Kyubi is turning evil again," he mumbled. "Kyubi has always been evil, Naruto," Tsunade replied not understanding. Naruto turned his head a bit to Hinata and said, "See, I knew she would say that." "Naruto, why don't explain clearly what is going on?" Tsunade said. "Okay," Naruto sighed and started to explain what happened the last few days.

"Hmm," Tsunade said when Naruto was done. "Do you know what is going on?" Naruto asked. "I think I have an idea why, pull off your jacket and shirt." "Wh-what?!" Naruto turned his head slightly to Hinata and saw she was blushing. "Naruto, do you want me to help you? Pull those out." "O, alright," Naruto sighed and blushed a bit himself. He took off his jacket and shirt and tried not to look at Hinata. Afraid that if he did so, she would faint. "Now manipulate you chakra."

Naruto stared at Tsunade. He knew what she wanted to see. If he manipulates his chakra, the seal would appear. "There's nothing wrong with the seal, I already checked that," Naruto said. "Just do what I say," Tsunade said a bit angrily. Naruto sighed and manipulated his chakra.

Tsunade saw the seal appearing. She kneeled down to see it better. When she touched it, he backed away. "Does that hurt?" she asked surprised. "No, your hands are cold," Naruto said angrily. "Come here," Tsunade said irritated and grabbed him. Shizune had to hold him, so he wouldn't flee again. Still Naruto managed to escape from her cold hands. Annoyed Tsunade turned her head to Hinata. "Hinata, could you help?" The girl turned red but nodded.

Naruto saw Tsunade whispering something in Hinata's ear. Hinata nodded and mumbled a 'yes'. Naruto wondered what she had to do. She walked to and stopped in front of him. He stared at her with a questioned look. Then he felt her hand on the seal and turned red. "Sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata then muttered. She used juken and hid him on his forehead.

As expected Naruto was unconscious when Hinata stepped back. Shizune laid him on the ground. "Shizune, lock the doors and windows," Tsunade said. "Why?" Hinata asked. Tsunade didn't answer and examined the seal better. Her predictions were true. It was the poison that was doing this. Some of it had found a way to attack the Kyubi, what made the Fox do things he probably didn't want to. Although Tsunade still couldn't believe the Fox had turned to be a nice demon. Maybe it was less evil then before.

"**So you found out?"** "And you managed to take over again. I already was afraid that would happen," Tsunade said. **"Heh heh, you're clever for an old hag."**

Hinata saw Naruto sitting up, looking evilly at Tsunade. His eyes had changed to red and the whisker like marks on his cheeks looked different then before. Also his voice was different. This wasn't Naruto, this was Kyubi. She was sure about it.

"Don't try to do anything stupid, Kyubi. I know you can't manipulate any chakra." **"To bad I told you about that the last time we met."** "Tell me where that poison is attacking you." **"The poison attacking me? What makes you think that is what's going on?"** "No joking around," Tsunade said angrily and had her fist ready to hit him. "No, don't," Hinata said, "it may be Kyubi, but it's still Naruto's body."

Kyubi turned his head to her and although Hinata was afraid, she tried not to look away or show the fear. **"Fine, have it your way. In the upper left it found a way to go to me. But do you really think you can make a cure? Even with the information you got from wolf-girl, you can't. The only way is to remove it."** "I know that. But I can make something that will slow the poison down. And to remove it, I have to make something to turn it back to its original form. Therefore I need special herbs and all."

Tsunade ordered Shizune to watch over Kyubi, while she left the room. Locking it, when she closed the door. Hinata looked at Kyubi, who had taken over Naruto's body. He was looking annoyed. Tsunade came back after twenty minutes, with a shot in her hand. Kyubi looked at Tsunade while she gave him the shot. Slowly he disappeared.

Naruto was unconscious for five more minutes. Then he opened his eyes and got up. "What…happened?" he asked. "You can't remember?" Hinata asked. "No… not really." Hinata opened her mouth to tell him Kyubi had taken over but saw Tsunade shaking her head. "I hit you unconscious," she decided to say. "O right," Naruto turned to Tsunade, "How about…" "Don't worry, I already dealt with that. Go back home and get some sleep. I want to talk to you tomorrow morning at ten. Mitsuki as well, could you tell her that, Hinata." Hinata nodded.

Naruto stood up and grabbed his shirt and jacket. He pulled them on and left with Hinata. He grabbed Hinata's hand and gave her a little pinch. "Thanks you went with me." "It's okay," Hinata smiled.

----------------

Mitsuki and Rakuna entered the Hokage office. Naruto was already there. "Now that you're both here…" Tsunade said and opened a drawer. "I assign you to another D-mission." Naruto mumbled annoyed. "No, that's not what I wanted to say." Naruto looked up surprised and Mitsuki wondered what they had to do then.

Tsunade gave Naruto and Mitsuki a piece of paper. Naruto looked at it. "WHAT!" Chu-chu-nin exam?! He screamed in his head. "But baa-chan, we need a team of three!" "I give you two an exception. Fill it in is you want to take the chu-nin exam and if you do, be in room 205 at three o clock." Naruto stared at the paper and then looked at Mitsuki. He hadn't seen her fighting, but of what he heard of others, she was good. So he had to trust her.

Naruto left the room in a rush, while Mitsuki was still looking at the paper. _'Chu-nin exam?'_ "Mitsuki?" Mitsuki looked up when she heard Tsunade's voice. "You might need these." Tsunade gave her a set of three shots. "For what?" Mitsuki asked confused. "The poison in Naruto's body is still affecting him. When he starts screaming and mumbling things, give him one of them." "O, Okay." Mitsuki got the shots from Tsunade and put them by her other stuff in her bag.

**AN: **poor Naruto-kun but he is taking part of the chu-nin exam agian YAY. Please ignore grammer and spelling mistakes --' .


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chu-nin exam, first test: paper test of doom**

Naruto found Hinata training with Kiba and Shino. They hadn't noticed him, so he watched Hinata. She had improved a lot lately. Naruto could see that. She managed to kick Kiba a lot and he fell on the ground, exhausted. "Oi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto then said and walked to her and her team-mates.

Hinata turned around blushing. "Naruto-kun." Naruto walked to her smiling. Kiba looked annoyed, "How did you find us?" Naruto looked at Kiba. "I used my nose of course." Hinata giggled a bit, luckily Kiba didn't notice. "Naruto, why did you come, we're in the middle of training as you can see," Shino said. "Sorry, I just came to tell that I'm taking part of the chu-nin exam again."

Kiba stood up, staring at Naruto. "With whom?" "Mitsuki," Naruto grinned. "And?" "Well Rakuna of course." "That's not what I mean, idiot! Who's the third member? You're supposed to be a three man squad to take the chu-nin exam!" Kiba shouted. _'Is yelling really necessary,'_ Naruto thought. "That's what I said to Tsunade-o-baa-chan, but she's giving us an exception." "When does it start?" Hinata asked. "We have to be in room 205 at three o'clock." "Good luck, Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled blushing. "Thanks," Naruto said smiling, with some pink in his face.

"So here you are. Running away like that is not very nice." Naruto turned around to see Mitsuki and Rakuna. "Sorry, I…" "Yeah, yeah, I understand," Mitsuki sighed and looked at Hinata. "Good luck to you too, Mitsuki-chan," Hinata smiled. Mitsuki nodded.

Kiba walked to Mitsuki. "Chu-nin exam now already?" he asked. "Yeah, kind of fast, I don't know if I even stand a change, but it's worth trying." Kiba nodded, "I hope you don't have to deal with Ibiki's test in the first part." "Ibiki's test?" Mitsuki asked confused, not trying to look at Naruto and Hinata who were enjoying themselves. "Yeah, he's a sadist who will torture you until the end of the test, if you're not sharp to see through his tricks. Like Naruto over there." Kiba gave Naruto a look.

Mitsuki started grinning. "What's so funny?" Kiba asked and looked back at her. "I am sharp minded, so don't worry about that." "What makes you think I worry about that?" Kiba almost shouted. "Why else would you tell me?" Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he didn't know what to say. "See, that's what I mean with sharp minded," Mitsuki smiled.

Suddenly she stopped smiling, realizing that this was the second time she laughed in a short while. "Something wrong?" Kiba asked after seeing her face. "Nah, I just realized something, that's all." Mitsuki turned to Naruto and Hinata, who were now just talking. "I don't really want to interrupt, but shouldn't we get going Naruto?" she asked uncomfortable.

Naruto turned to Mitsuki. "Right," he then turned back to Hinata to give her a quick kiss and ran up to Mitsuki, who already had started walking to the academy. He put his hands in his pockets and had a discussion with himself. He wanted to see Hinata tomorrow again, but that would mean that he fails the first part of the exam, something he didn't want. "Naruto, can I ask you something?" Naruto stopped discussing with himself and looked at Mitsuki. "What is it?" "You have done this chu-nin exam before, right?" "Yes." "Could you tell about the rules and stuff like that." Naruto nodded.

At quarter to three they entered room 205. A lot of others were already there. Naruto leaned against the wall and thought about the last chu-nin exam he had taken. A small grin came on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Mitsuki asked. "Nothing," Naruto answered, while shaking of the thought of yelling those words again.

"Aah!" a boy screamed and pointed at Naruto. "Naruto-nii-san!" Mitsuki wondered who this boy was.

Naruto started at the boy in front of him. "Konohamaru! You're here as well?!" Then he felt everybody staring at him again._ 'Ah well, it couldn't be avoided,' _Naruto thought laughing. "This time, I'm gonna beat you!" "You really think so," Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, you know that boy?" Mitsuki asked. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine." "Who are you?" Konohamaru demanded. "Mitsuki, Naruto's team-mate." The boy stared at her and then looked around. "Where's your other team-mate?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto didn't answer. Ibiki had entered the room, together with a bunch of other ninja. "Sorry to keep you wimps waiting."

'_Heh, him again. This time I know how to deal with you,'_ Naruto thought as he lined up to turn in his application form and getting the number of his seat. _'Just like last time, we are spread over the room. Where is Mitsuki?'_ Naruto found her a few seats behind him.

"Now that you are all sitting I will tell you the rules, while you get your paper test. I will write them down on the board. Pay attention and no questions. Rule number one. You start with ten points. Every time you answered a question wrong, you loose one point. Hit zero and you fail. Rule number two. This exam is a team event. If one of your team-mates has no right answers, you all fail. Rule number three cheating is not allowed. If one of the proctors finds out you cheat, you loose two points. And not only you, but your team-mates as well. Again when you have no points left you and your team fails."

It's the same as the last time, Naruto thought grinning. He saw others gulping and looking a bit despaired. "Rule number four…" _'A fourth rule? That means it's different.'_

"You must at least get two points. So six points per team. If you don't have this minimum, you fail, along with your team of course."

'_WHAT THE F… How on earth I'm gonna get two points! Using Kage Bunshin to cheat isn't an opportunity.'_

"One last thing. The tenth question will be asked ten minutes before the end of the exam. You have one hour, starting now."

Mitsuki turned her paper and started reading the questions. From the things Naruto had told her, she knew most of the exam was the same. She sighed as she picked up her pencil. _'I can't answer one of them, she thought, in that case… I have to use… it.'_

Naruto stared at the paper, feeling the proctors watching him, like he was some kind of bandit. The questions were as difficult as the last time, except he understood them better now. But he still wasn't able to answer them.

'Naruto can you hear me.'

'Naruto was shocked to death when he heard Mitsuki's voice in his head.'

'Don't scare me like that!'

'So you can hear me.'

'Yes, how are able to do this?'

'Doesn't matter right now. Do you know any of the answers?'

'Well actually…'

Naruto stared at his paper. The fourth question: 'What must you do when you have to fight with eye jutsu that is able to put you in a gen-jutsu when you look in the persons eyes? Give a clear explanation of how to fight and what to do when you're caught in the gen-jutsu.' He knew that one.

'The fourth is easy.'

'Easy!'

'Yes, I'll explain. First of; never look the person in the eye and try to see how he moves by looking at his feet and hands. Second of; never fight the person alone. When you are alone, flee. If you're caught in the gen-jutsu, stop your chakra flow for a moment and the gen-jutsu will wear off.'

'You sure?'

'Positive.'

Naruto read the other questions, they were too difficult. He looked around. Was the first round of the chu-nin exam really the same as the last time?

'Any more?'

'No, you?'

'Nah-uh, Rakuna is searching for the proctor between those who are taking the exam, like you told. It will take some time to find him or her.'

'Okay, I'll wait.'

Naruto sighed. Somehow he was able to get the right answers. Lucky him. Though he was surprised he could answer one of them. Then he noticed Konohamaru at the far left of him. He was having a hard time. Naruto grinned.

'Rakuna, did you find him yet?'

'I think I did.'

'Where?'

'He's sitting next to that boy Konohamaru.'

'Naruto, Rakuna found him; it's the one next to Konohamaru.'

Naruto eyes widened and he glared at the man form the corners of his eyes.

'Uhm, Mitsuki, how are we able to get the answers now?'

'Rakuna will use her ears and nose to get them. She has the answer of the first one…'

Naruto scribed the words Mitsuki gave him down.

Time passed and while Naruto was writing, several were disqualified, because of cheating. Naruto reached the end of the paper. Question number ten, one of your team has to answer this last question.

"Pencils down!" Ibiki said and Naruto looked up. It was already time? He heard the noise of pencils clattering on the tables. Then proctors started to collect the papers. _'So this exam is different in some way at least.'_ "Numbers 52, 69 and 123 failed," one proctor said. "Numbers…" _'So the really let you fail if you don't have enough points,'_ Naruto thought. Several where sent out again. To Naruto's surprise Konohamaru and his team weren't among those who were sent away.

The proctors nodded to Ibiki, the ones that were still sitting, passed with at least two points per person. "Then now before I ask you the tenth question. Do you except or reject it. If you except, but answer it wrongly, you fail and will never able to take the chu-nin exam again. And don't forget you take your team along. Reject and you are able to go, taking the next chu-nin exam."

_'Heh, the same question again,'_ Naruto thought and leaned on his hand, looking around. He saw Konohamaru shaking, just like he had the first time. Naruto saw some raising their hand and more teams left.

'There is a tenth question beside the whole 'do you want to answer it or not' thing Naruto.'

'How do you know?'

'Read the paper, it says 'one of your team has to answer this last question' '

'So what?'

'It was different last time, you told. That time there wasn't anything about one of your team-mates has to answer the question, right.'

'Yeah…'

'You told me they didn't collect the papers and started checking them, right?'

'Yes, that's true.'

'They have checked them and those who have failed in cheating are send out.'

' I still don't get where you're going to.'

Naruto looked at Ibiki. He has a little pile of papers in his hands and Rakuna sniffed out that those have the tenth question on it.

Naruto looked at Ibiki's hand and saw the papers, Mitsuki was talking about.

'So, you're saying that there really is a tenth question?'

'Do I need to spell it out for you Y-E-S!'

'In that case…'

'Wait what are you doing?'

'I want at least some competition left.'

Mitsuki sighed, stopped the jutsu and looked at Naruto's back. Though she had to agree with him, not a lot where left. At the start there had been about one hundred and fifty people, so far one hundred had left and it was only the first part of the exam.

"I ask you again, do you except this last question?" Naruto leaned back laying his hands on his head. "Like I said last time. I don't give a damn thing if I stay ge-nin forever. I make my dream come true no matter what," Naruto said with a grin on his face, looking at Ibiki. Others were watching him as well. He saw Konohamaru's face, a smile appeared on the boys face and he nodded. Like last time, no ge-nin was left thinking of quitting.

Ibiki looked around, knowing that none would leave after those words. "Very well. Those who are still here, choose one of your team that has to answer the last question. You have five minutes to choose." Mitsuki looked at Naruto and nodded to him. "Me? Why?" "I trust you."

'Beside, we can always communicate in this way.'

Naruto sighed, "Alright."

"Those who are chosen have to leave this room for a while," Ibiki said. Mitsuki wondered why and saw Naruto leaving. When one of every team was outside the room, they closed the door, after several proctors had followed them. "Everyone who is here now, go to the back of the classroom. You are not allowed to pass the sixth table from the front while your team-mate is making the last question. If we find out you try to communicate with your team-mate, your team immediately fails, but has right to try next year."

Mitsuki stood up and walked to the back with Rakuna. She sat down on the seventh table and waited till the door was opened again and the candidates for making the last question. They lined up and got a paper from Ibiki. Then they sat down. Mitsuki saw Naruto, he sat down on the third table from the front. Ibiki signed them they had to start.

Mitsuki watched Naruto writing five minutes after reading the question. She tried to contact him, but somehow was unable to. She contacted Rakuna.

'Can you talk with Naruto?'

'No, maybe they used some jutsu that makes you unable to use telepathy.'

'Is possible, Father used that on me when…'

Mitsuki stopped, unable to go on and think about her father. She watched Naruto again.

After ten minutes they had to stop writing and gave their paper to Ibiki. Ibiki looked at the papers and then at the class. "I ask you, do you trust your team-mate enough to be sure he or she has answered the question right? If not, your team fails and will never be able to take part in the chu-nin exam again." Mitsuki heard he had asked that question last time too. If you just stay, you pass. But… this was different then that time. The man had looked at the papers, at the answers. Does that mean that if Naruto…

Some of them stopped and left the room. Others were looking unsure, but didn't give in to Ibiki's trick. "I ask you again, are you sure that your team-mate has answered the question right?"

Mitsuki closed her eyes and tried to lay contact with him again. She failed, but it was then that she noticed something. "Alright, all of you…"

Mitsuki grabbed a kunai and threw it at Naruto. She hit his bonnet that got stuck on the board behind him. "Mitsuki, what the hell was that good for!" Naruto shouted. "Does this mean, you don't trust your team-mate, Mitsuki?" Ibiki asked. "O, I do trust my team-mate, if that was him," Mitsuki pointed to Naruto, "That's not Naruto."

Mitsuki looked at the fake Naruto. It had normal ears. One of those jo-nin that went outside as well, must have used a transforming jutsu. He or she doesn't know Naruto has fox ears. "What do you mean?! Of course I am!" "You're putting him up very well, put you ain't him, so stop the transform!" Mitsuki shouted back. The fake Naruto disappeared and it was a jo-nin that was standing there.

"I am sure that is Kohaku," someone said behind Mitsuki and pointed to his team-mate.

"When you said, 'all of you…' you were about to say have failed, weren't you?" Mitsuki asked Ibiki, "Because nobody said something about a fake team member. What is really unfair, because the real ones are there as well. The real question isn't the one on paper, but if it's your team-mate or not. Next to that you have to see it from this far away. Like you have to in the real world. Am I right?" "Heh, you're a smart one," Ibiki said. Mitsuki got a little smile on her face, "Heh." "In that case the rest of you gets five minutes to figure out if this is your team-mate or not."

Mitsuki sat down on the table, they had passed the first test. When the five minutes were over, several were sent out again. Only twenty teams were left when the ninja that went outside came back.

Naruto walked up to Mitsuki and wondered how she had figured out it wasn't him, since they don't know each other that well. "All of you that are still here have passed." Then a sudden wind blew though the room. Naruto sighed. _'Not that damn blood thirsty woman again,'_ he thought. "All right wimps, let's move on to the next test!" the new chief examination officer said, "I am Mitarashi Anko, now follow me!" Naruto pushed himself from the table he was leaning at and followed the woman.

They stopped in front of a big forest that had a fence of three meters high around it, though it was another forest then the one during Naruto's first chu-nin exam. "Welcome on training ground 36, also known as the Forest of Nightmares." "O really, last time it was the Forest of Death and now it's the Forest of Nightmares. Tss," Naruto said. "Well, haven't I seen you before. The cocky one from a few years ago. So you returned." "Heh." A kunai flew through the air and missed Naruto by an inch, because he turned his head away. The kunai hit the ground. "You are able to dodge it this time, I'm impressed, but don't get to ahead of yourself. The forest of nightmares is far more dangerous than the Forest of Death. Okay everyone pay attention!"

**AN:** YAY they passed the first test . Please tell me what you think of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chu-nin exam, second test: Forest of nightmares**

Naruto jumped to the next tree and stopped. He turned around to see if Mitsuki could keep up. Mitsuki stopped next to him, Rakuna on her side. "Let's take a break," Naruto said, when he saw Mitsuki's tired face. She nodded, jumped down and landed on the soft solid ground. Naruto landed next to her and looked around. It was dark, even though it was not yet night. Next to that, the forest was densely wooded, what makes it easy to set up traps and hide, but also get trapped or attacked.

(Flashback)

"Okay everyone, pay attention! As I said, this is the Forest of Nightmares. This will be a survival exam." Anko unrolled a scroll; it showed a map of the Forest of Nightmares. "You and your team members must reach the tower in the middle of the training grounds; it's 12 kilometres from here, having three days to do so. Next to that, you get a scroll; this can be the heaven or the earth scroll. You need to retrieve the missing one. You need both scrolls to pass. Don't open them before you are at the tower! You got that?"

(End flashback)

"Just three days, that's gonna be difficult," Naruto said. "Next to that we are only a two men team," Mitsuki said. "Oi, what about me!" Rakuna shouted at her owner. "They don't count animals as team member, but as tools, sorry, Rakuna," Mitsuki said. "How nice," Rakuna said grumpy. Naruto snorted at that. When he first met that wolf, she was bloodthirsty, but that was all gone now. It only had been a jutsu and Rakuna was actually a really nice wolf.

"So what's the idea?" Mitsuki asked. "Why are you asking me?" Naruto said confused, looking at her. "You've done the chu-nin exam before, so you are more experienced." "Maybe…" Naruto mumbled uncomfortable. Was this girl saying he is in charge of this? That was really confusing; nobody ever wanted him of being in charge of something.

Mitsuki sighed when Naruto kept silent. "Which scroll do we have?" she asked. Naruto hadn't shown it to her yet. "Heaven," he answered. Mitsuki nodded and saw his face. _'Why is he looking so uncomfortable?'_ "Something wrong?' she asked him. "Why do you think so?" Naruto asked clearly avoiding the question. Mitsuki sighed. "You're a half animal right now; you are able to find out peoples emotions just by the way the act and their chakra." "Yeah, I found that out." "I am always able to do that, so you can't fool me saying there is nothing wrong."

'_Damn, she's right. I know she's not lying because of emotion reading thing I am able to do, now what.'_ Naruto thought. She kept on looking at him, what made him feeling uncomfortable. He avoided her look, "I'm just not used to be the one who's in charge," he mumbled. "I see. In that case, we decide together, okay?" Naruto nodded and turned his head to the back, and sniffed a bit. "There are some other Konoha ninja coming this way," he said.

Mitsuki eyes widened. She had the ability off a great smell, but hadn't smelled anyone nearby. It took her a while before she picked up the scent. _'He has a better range then me, how is that possible? Who on earth is he?'_

"Ah, it's Konohamaru and his team," Naruto said with a snicker. Mitsuki placed her left hand on her right hand, made some seals and closed her eyes. She knew Naruto was looking at her with a puzzled face. _'Doton: Kankaku-no-I-Sekei. (Earth release: Senses of the Living World)'_

Not much longer she opened her eyes again. "What did you do?" he asked. "Well, my nature is earth and I have the ability to communicate with plants and trees and… some smaller animals." She shivered a bit after saying that last part of the sentence. "And?" Naruto asked still confused. "They have a heaven scroll as well, so there is no use in fighting them."

Mitsuki grinned after seeing his staggered look. "In that case, let's move on. I am not really in the mood of facing them." Mitsuki nodded and stood up. The two shinobi and ninja wolf started running again.

----------------------------

Naruto jumped into the trees, followed by Mitsuki. He glanced over at the girl left from him. _'She's good I have to admit that. But yet she gives me the feeling she's not revealing her true self. The only things I know about her now is that she has a job to finish and her nature is earth. Not to forget she is the daughter of that hunter that kidnapped Hinata, but she is different from him.'_ He looked back in front of him again. _'The fact that she trusts me is strange, we barely know each other. Still, for some reason… I trust her.'_

Naruto jumped to another branch. "Let's use this day to get closer to the tower," he said, knowing that if they would reach it faster they had a better change of making traps to get the earth scroll. "Okay, but we stop at downfall to gather food and place traps for during the night."

Naruto nodded, then his ears picked up a sound. He turned around in midair. Mitsuki had stopped and turned around as well. Just when Naruto was about to throw a kunai, he saw what had made the noise. He stopped his attack and landed on a branch.

"It was just a giant centipede," Naruto sighed. "Kyaaaa!" Mitsuki exclaimed. Naruto almost fell because of that. He placed his hand on her mouth and pulled her with him, away from that place. Five hundred meters further he stopped and let her go. She was trembling and sat down on the ground, looking scared. "What the hell was that about? They could have found us," Naruto said, trying not to shout, so he wouldn't track attention from enemies. It was Rakuna that answered, "If there is one thing Mitsuki is afraid of then it is insects."

Naruto stared at the wolf. _'Then she must never come close to Shino.'_ "G-gome," Mitsuki mumbled. "It's okay, but let's get going, that scream must have been heard by some people. We have to get as far away as possible." Mitsuki stood up, "Alright."

------------------------

Still trembling a bit, Mitsuki followed Naruto, who lead them at that moment. Probably using his nose and ears to see where they had to go. Like they had agreed on they stopped at downfall and gathered some food. After a dinner they placed traps around the whole place. Some were placed so to lead the enemy another way. When they were done, Mitsuki let herself fall down against a huge tree. They didn't make a fire, since that would track enemies, this made it a rather cold night, but Mitsuki took some of the huge leaves that were growing in this forest and crawled against Rakuna, who already had her eyes closed.

--------------------

Naruto on the other hand, wasn't yet in the mood of going to sleep. He looked up, but saw nothing except trees, leaves and darkness. He sighed wondering how Hinata was at that moment. _'Maybe she went on a mission.' _He laid his head on his knees. "I hope I can see her again after this part of the exam is over," he mumbled.

"You will, don't worry." Naruto turned his head around, looking at Mitsuki. "Why do you think so, she can be on a mission." "Because I think she's not excepting a mission at this moment." Naruto stared at her and had to agree with that. He knew Hinata wouldn't go on a mission when he was having his chu-nin exam.

--------------------

The next morning they woke up early. Mitsuki was first and had a hard time not to start laughing when she saw Naruto's tail and his ears, his bonnet had fallen off. After a quick breakfast they went to the traps they had set up.

Naruto looked up, stopped walking and started snorting. "I don't wanna know how he got trapped like that." Mitsuki was confused and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw a Grass ninja trapped in the tree, swinging back and forth, both hands and feet stuck in a rope. "Me neither," Mitsuki then said.

The young man looked down. "Get me outta here!" he shouted. "No way, it's really funny to see," Naruto said still laughing. The man growled. The scroll he had in his pocket fell down and Naruto picked it up. A smile came on his face and he turned to Mitsuki, "Look, the earth scroll." "That was easy," Mitsuki answered. Naruto put the scroll in his back and at that very same moment two other grass ninja appeared. "So that's where you were," the female said and threw a kunai at the rope. It cut and the Grass ninja that had been hanging upside down fell and got caught by his other team-mate. "Do you really need to fall for traps all the time," the female asked him. "Humph."

"Where's the scroll?" the other asked. "They have it," the first one said and pointed to Naruto and Mitsuki, who had been standing there overhearing the conversation. "Naruto, I think it's time to go," Mitsuki said without looking at him. "Right." The two Konoha shinobi and the wolf started running away but were, of course, followed by the Grass shinobi. Naruto looked over his shoulder and made some Kage Bunshin. The clones made Rasengan and hit the three Grass ninja. The three hit the ground, unconscious. Naruto sighed and the Kage Bunshin disappeared. "I had expected some more from them, this is boring." Mitsuki looked annoyed as well, "Let's go, before they wake up. I am not in the mood to fight them." Naruto nodded and they started heading towards the tower. "Was it as easy like this last time?" "No, not really," Naruto said. _'Damn, this is boring. Isn't there anything going to happen.'_

They landed near a river they had to cross. Naruto brought chakra to his feet and started walking on the water. When he noticed Mitsuki wasn't following him, he turned around. "What are you waiting for, come on," he said. Embarrassed Mitsuki looked away and Naruto looked confused at her. "What is it?" "I…I can't walk on water," she mumbled.

It was silent for a while.

"You're kidding," Naruto said puzzled. "No. I learnt the climbing tree session, but there wasn't a lake near my father's hideout to learn walking water. The only lake there was, was near the village and it was dangerous for me to come there. They would kill me if I did."

Naruto sighed and found no choice. "Then I carry you." "What! No way! Forget it, I rather swim then I would I allow you to carry me!" Naruto was thrown of his feet by that. "Why that?" he asked confused. Mitsuki didn't answer; she had turned her head to Rakuna, who was smirking. "What's so funny?" Mitsuki said in a low tone. "Don't worry; I will carry you, Mitsuki. I can walk on water."

Again a silence.

"What didn't you say so earlier?" "You didn't ask," Rakuna answered. "Isn't she your wolf partner? Aren't you suppose to know what Rakuna is able to," Naruto said pointing to the wolf. "Yeah, I normally know but… how come you can walk on water anyway Rakuna?" "I learnt it before I met you. You haven't been my only owner." Mitsuki stared at her partner, she always guessed that, but Rakuna never told. Her wolf friend walked to the water and waited. "Come on, we don't have all day," Rakuna said. "R-right," Mitsuki said staggered and climbed on the wolf.

The three crossed the river and Mitsuki jumped of her friend. They started walking again. After around ten minutes both shinobi stopped suddenly. "Do you smell that too?" Mitsuki whispered. "Yes, they're coming close. From three different directions." "Grass ninja again." "They probably found out about the other team and are now coming after us to take the scroll back and get ours." A little smile came on Naruto's face, when only the smell of them made him want to fight them. It was an odd feeling. "Seems like we get some better opponents this time," he said, starting to like it. "Yeah. Rakuna, hide. I will call you when needed." "Hai."

The wolf hid in some bushes. It didn't take long before the Grass ninja met up with them.

"Found you," one said with a smile on his face. "Seems like they are the two men team we heard about." "Numbers don't always matter in a fight," Naruto said. "We will see about that. We're here to get the scroll back and take yours of course." _'Like we haven't figured that much out,'_ Naruto thought annoyed. "Bring it on," Mitsuki said with a neutral expression written on her face.

The three Grass Shinobi dashed towards the two Konoha Shinobi. "I take the guy on the left, you the other two, ok?" Mitsuki said, a kunai ready in her hand. "Hai." Naruto replied and took out some shuriken; he threw them at his two opponents. They easily avoided them and Naruto jumped up to avoid a fire jutsu. In the air he made ten Kage Bunshin. Five of them took on the guy the other five the girl. The real Naruto landed and took the time to find a way to defeat them, when suddenly someone had grabbed him from behind. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the guy from earlier, the one that had been hanging upside down in the tree. "You again!" "Give me the scroll back." "No way!" He jumped over the grass nin and landed on his feet, he gave him a punch in the face and once again he was easily floored.

The others had defeated all his Kage Bunshin and now came for him again. Naruto backed away for some shuriken and jumped into a tree. He jumped further, avoiding their kunai. When he landed next, expecting new kunai, nothing happened. Then he heard the soft sound of explosion tags, he soon saw one on the tree next to him. _'Kuso, a trap!'_ Quickly he jumped down and ran away. Unfortunately for him this let him into another trap and he barely avoided the log that was coming his way. He fell on the ground and two kunai hit him in his arms.

Naruto made two new Kage Bunshin and they dashed towards the two opponents, holding them tight. One picked the guy up and threw him at the girl; meanwhile the real Naruto had made a Rasengan. "Eat this!" he shouted and hit the two.

------------------------

Mitsuki panted and looked at her opponent. He wasn't dead, but wouldn't wake up for about the next few days. She let herself fall down in exhaustion. _'Damn, if this drains me I really need to train more if I want to succeed and finish my job.'_ Mitsuki felt Rakuna's cold nose against her cheek. "Are you alright?" she asked. Mitsuki laid one hand on the wolf's head. "I'm fine, thanks for the help." She turned around to see where Naruto was, but couldn't find him. She made the hands seals again, closed her eyes and started searching for her team mate, but she couldn't perform the jutsu properly because of the low level of chakra she had left.

Mitsuki stood up and sat down on Rakuna. "We have to find Naruto and fast. Being suppurated isn't a good thing." "Right," Rakuna said and used her nose, searching for the blond haired shinobi. "Meanwhile, you rest." Rakuna said looking over at her owner, who was trembling a bit. "That would be a got thing," Mitsuki responded.

-----------------------

Meanwhile Naruto opponents dropped to the ground and his clones disappeared. He looked down at them for a second, then kneeled down and started searching for the scroll they had. He found it, another earth scroll. He put it in his bag with the other two scrolls and started his search for Mitsuki and Rakuna. While walking he noticed the tower was only a kilometre away. If he found Mitsuki fast enough, they would be able to reach it before tonight, but only if.

Naruto channelled some of his chakra to his nose so he could smell her out, but stopped when a sudden feeling devoured him. It was that same feeling he had a few days ago. _'I thought Tsunade had done something about it…'_ He gritted his teeth bending over, his knees falling on the ground.

"**Welcome back Naruto,"**Kyubi's voice sneered through his head.

"Ky…Kyubi what is wrong with you?" Naruto mumbled out loud.

"**There is nothing wrong with me, now let me take you down the road that is called 'your life'."**

"D-Damn you," Naruto cursed, his forehead hitting the ground.

(Flashback)

"There is the little bastard!" Ten year old Naruto turned around, wondering what was going on. "You did it, didn't you damn demon boy!" A man shouted. "Did do what?" Naruto asked confused, but ready to run for it when it was necessary. "You know very well what I am talking about. How dare you tying my dog upside down under the bridge!" "I never did such a thing!" "Don't lie. I saw how you were glaring at him every the time you saw him!" "That's because that damn dog of yours bit me, even twice!" Naruto shouted back.

The man became angrier. Unfortunately he was a jo-nin (not an Inuzuka) and started making hand seals for a jutsu. This was the sign for Naruto to start running, but he was followed by the ninja. "Come here demon bastard then I will hang you upside down under the bridge!" Naruto dashed over the streets and ran into a crowd of girls, watching a boy throwing kunai at a log. He just duck in time for a coming kunai the boy had thrown. "Naruto get lost, you idiot!" a pink haired girl shouted.

"You are interrupting my training bonehead," the raven haired boy said. "Shut the hell up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, ready to take him on, but when he saw the man coming again he decided to continue running until he was home.

(End flashback)

"**They are no real friends…"**the Kyubi started.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto interrupted him, as punishment Kyubi treated him to another memory.

-------------------

Rakuna looked over at her partner again. Mitsuki had fallen asleep on her back. Rakuna stopped, when she finally find a little trail of Naruto's scent. "Finally," Rakuna said and started following it. Meanwhile she heard Mitsuki grumble in her sleep.

(Flashback)

"Mom? Why is dad acting so strange lately?" Mitsuki asked, looking at her mother. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been off a lot too." "I'm worried. He's not his normal self anymore." Her mother nodded and walked to the door when there was some knocking. Mitsuki saw a crying woman standing in the doorway. "Ow, Kaiyane, I don't know what to do anymore," the woman sobbed. "What happened?" "My son, he is missing since last night. I can't find him anywhere, we have searched all night." "Come in and sit down."

Seven year old Mitsuki looked at the woman. _'Shin-san is missing? He is the fifth person this week. What if I am the next?'_ She felt the nose of an animal against her hand. "Rakuna?" The wolf licked her. "Don't be afraid, I'll be with you," she whispered. Mitsuki nodded with a smile.

------------------

"Mom! Mom where are you?!" Mitsuki shouted scared. She ran through the house followed by Rakuna. She found her father in the living room, fighting a huge bear. The bear wanted to reach for her and grab her, but her father prevented that. "Stay away from my daughter!" he shouted. "D-dad…" Mitsuki whispered. Tears were rolling over her cheeks while she held Rakuna tight to her.

Trembling in fear she watched her father pulling of some jutsu and he killed the bear. Mitsuki was staggered when she saw the bear changing into her mother. "M-mom?... Mom!" She ran over to the dead woman and fell on her knees next to her. "What did you do dad, you killed mom." Mitsuki looked at her father; he had a stunned face and slowly walked to her. He placed his hand on her shoulders. "I-I didn't know… I didn't know it was your mother, honestly Mitsuki. It was an accident, you have to believe me," he said softly, sounding surprised by what he had done. Mitsuki turned around and hugged her father. He hugged her back, standing up. "Come, we are going away from this place."

----------------------

Mitsuki walked through the hallway when she found a door open that hadn't been open before. Curiously she went inside. "Mitsuki, I don't think that's such a good idea," Rakuna warned her. "Come on, I'm twelve now. Dad has no need to hide something from me." Rakuna sighed at her stubborn friend and followed her. The room appeared to be some kind of laboratory. It had shelves with lots of books, but also ingredients for medicines and poisons. "What's this?" Mitsuki wondered when she saw the book on the table. Her eyes widened when she saw the pages.

"N-no way, he couldn't…" "Mitsuki, what are you doing here?" her father asked gently. Mitsuki turned around rapidly. He walked over to her and looked at the book. "Have you read it?" he asked her, sounding neutral. "Did you… did you really do that?" "Do what?" Mitsuki backed away after seeing her fathers face. "You-you are the one who has been kidnapping the villagers. You used some poison on them! It changed them into animals!" "That's true, but it wasn't only me." "Why?!"

Meanwhile she had reached the doorway. Her face was wet. "Why you ask me? The reason is simple; those bastards from the village never treated me with respect." "That's not true! They loved you. You always helped people out!" "But what did I get back! Huh!" Mitsuki was frozen and couldn't answer. "Exactly! Nothing! When we were in trouble nobody came for help and this is their punishment!" He started to laugh like an insane person. "Once in a while I take away a child or an adult, it doesn't matter. I give them the poison and they are doomed to live as an animal the rest of their lives." Mitsuki did some steps back. "You're insane," she mumbled. "That is exactly what your mother said when she found out," he sounded wicked. Mitsuki couldn't breath. "You…" "Yes I knew, I was the one who changed her into an animal. Unfortunately she changed into a bear, so I killed her." "No," Mitsuki whispered while shaking her head, "… no… NO!" She ran off.

Rakuna followed her owner. The two of them ended up in the village, they had left a little more then four years ago after her father killed her mother. "What are you doing here?" someone asked. Mitsuki looked up. She knew the person, the old baker. "Did you come here to take another one?" Mitsuki did a step back. "I-I'm not…I'm not like that… I swear. I wouldn't do such things…" "Shut up! You are his daughter! You are the same as him, I can't believe we ever trusted him and you, now get lost or we'll kill you." Mitsuki was unable to move and Rakuna grabbed her friend by her clothes. "Come on," the wolf said. Still Mitsuki wouldn't move and Rakuna crawled under her legs, jumped up and ran away with Mitsuki on her back. "Where are we going to, Rakuna?" the girl sobbed. Rakuna didn't answer.

"I don't want to… go back."

(End flashback)

"I don't want to go back," Mitsuki mumbled. She shock awake and saw Rakuna was carrying her. "Rakuna stop!" she said. Rakuna stopped in an instant. "What is it?" she asked worried, "Aren't we looking for Naruto?"

'_Naruto? Wait… that's true. I forgot, this isn't that day. This is… the chu-nin exam…'_

"Mitsuki, something wrong?" Mitsuki rubbed her forehead, slowly coming back to reality.

'_It had been a dream. My damn past, why is it constantly chasing me…' _

"Mitsuki?"

'_Is this place truly giving you nightmares? Nightmares about your past, things you fear and don't want to face…'_

"Mitsuki!"

Finally Rakuna got Mitsuki's attention. "Sheesh, don't space out like that. We still have to find Naruto. What was it anyway?" "Old memories," Mitsuki answered, "Let's continue the search. I can smell his scent, he must be near."

-----------------------

"**Enjoying it a bit, Naruto."**

"Stop it Kyubi," Naruto begged over and over. But like last time it was no use. He drifted away in his own memories again. Slowly the place took shape and Naruto found himself in another bitter nightmare of reality. But this was slightly different, this time he wasn't looking from above or from a distant. He was in the place itself.

Naruto felt hands that were holding him, while wind roared in his ears. He was unable to see who the person was, but knew this was his very first awful memory he has. "It's the yellow flash!" he heard someone saying. "It's Lord Hokage!" someone else said. Naruto saw the nine tailed fox. It was huge, bigger then he had ever seen him, and it was trying to kill everyone and demolish everything. Then the man that was holding him jumped into the air and Naruto was able to see his face.

It was the Fourth Hokage. He summoned Gamabunta and lured the giant Fox away from Konoha. Then he made hands signs. Naruto wondered how, because he was still holding him. Nothing happened; at least that's what he first thought. Then he felt a terrible feeling and started to cry. He was a baby here after all.

Naruto felt something coming through him and then saw it. A shadowy arm and it grabbed the Kyubi. The Fox tried to escape but it was useless. The Kyubi was pulled by the arm and then touched Naruto's belly. Naruto felt it. He felt how the giant Fox slowly got into him.

The arm disappeared out of him. And also the terrible feeling vanished. The Fourth fell down, still holding him, saying: "Naruto, be strong."

-------------------

Mitsuki found him at long last. He was sitting on knees on the ground, screaming for some reason. Muttering words, when he stopped screaming. Had somebody used a gen-jutsu on him? _'No wait; this is what Tsunade had told me about.'_ Quickly she got the medicine out of her pocket and placed the shot on Naruto's arm.

The memory faded and Naruto breathed heavily. _'So that's how the Kyubi got sealed inside me.'_ "Naruto, are you alright now?" Naruto turned and saw Mitsuki. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he saw the shot in her hand. "Tsunade gave it to you?' he asked while pointing to the shot. Mitsuki nodded. "She told me the poison was responsible for this kind of attacks." Naruto just nodded and stood up.

"Can… I ask you something?" Mitsuki asked unsure. "About what?" "When I gave you that shot, you… were mumbling the words 'stop it Kyubi'…" Mitsuki saw his shocked expression and he stared at her. "I heard Kyubi got sealed away by the Fourth Hokage, is it sealed in…you?" Naruto walked away. Mitsuki went after him. "So it is," she mumbled. "What about it?" Naruto asked angrily. "Nothing, it's just… I think I understand some things better now." "What do you mean?" Naruto asked and stopped walking. "You never transformed into a full fox, the Kyubi prevented that. And I now understand why people call you a monster…" "You think I'm one, too, don't you!" "No! Not at all! How could I think such a thing? I just understand their reason I don't agree with them!" "Because of that stupid Kyubi nobody accepted me until a few years ago." "That's not true, Hinata always accepted you!"

Suddenly Naruto's anger faded and he sat down on a log. "I know. I just wish I knew it back then." "It must have been lonely." "What do you know about it?" "A lot, I've been alone a long time myself." Naruto looked up at her. "What do you mean?" Mitsuki sighed, avoiding his gaze. "My father… he used the poison that transforms you in an animal on my mother." "Your mother?" "Yes, I was seven at that time. My mother had transformed into a bear and tried killing my father. When I came in I thought it was just a bear, my father killed it and it ended up in being my own mother. He… told me he hadn't known it was mom, but… I figured it out he had years later."

Naruto just kept on looking at the girl. Feeling sorry for her. "I ran away when I found out, wanted to go back to the village where I once lived, but…" "But what?" Naruto asked when it kept silent. Rakuna licked her owners hand and Mitsuki looked up at him. "The villagers had turned against me, treated me like I was the same…" It was silent for a while.

"What did you do after that?" Naruto asked after a while. "The first few weeks I wandered around with Rakuna, but… in the end I ended up back at my father. He had expected that and started ordering me around. Once in a while he brought someone with a blood limit. Sometimes I succeeded to free them, sometimes not. I had to take care of them and felt guilty if I didn't at least try to free them. Dad figured out so it started to get more difficult. Sometimes I was of, hoping to find a new place to live, but I ended up returning there every time." She had started crying. Naruto wondered what he had to do. If it were Hinata standing there crying, he would have hugged her. But this was Mitsuki, he couldn't do that. Though he didn't know how to cheer the girl up a bit.

"Mitsuki, I…" "Don't worry," Mitsuki said. A smile appeared on her face and she rubbed the tears away, "I'll be fine. You know, I was kinda surprised when Hinata and later on you trusted me even though you didn't know a lot about me except that I was the daughter of that horrible man. It means a lot, so thanks, Naruto." Naruto smiled. "Well I know how it feels to be hated, next to that I don't really like it when people are said to be the same as the ones they are related to. The villagers in Konoha treat me like I am Kyubi himself; it took me a lot of work to get what I now have." "Yeah, I can believe that," Mitsuki said. Naruto looked at her with a questioned look, "Are you gonna avenge your mother? You're after your father, right? That's that job you need to finish, or am I wrong?"

"It's true that I am after my father, it's also true that I want to avenge my mother, but there's also something else that I have to do and it has everything to do with my father." "And that is?" "To save a friend in need." Naruto stared at her in surprise.

**AN:** 10 pages YAY XD. And now we know some more about Mitsuki.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: End of second test**

"To save a friend in need?" Naruto repeated. "Yes," Mitsuki said and sat down on the ground. "Around ten years ago, before my dad went all crazy, I had friend out of the town we were living in. He and his parents always visited us during Hanami. The last time I saw him he gave me this." Mitsuki showed Naruto a necklace; it was a light coloured shell, with some light pink stripes. "It's an easy gift, but means a lot to me. Since that day I haven't seen him anymore. This because my father went down to the idiot he is now. The day I met Hinata I found a letter. It was from one of my father's friends, another blood limit hunter. It said they finally used the controlling jutsu on my friend and he now did as they told him to do." "So he's is now doing stuff he would never do," Naruto sighed. Mitsuki nodded, "I need to save him, I should have stopped my father earlier, it's my fault."

"It isn't, you didn't know it." "I know, but it feels like that." Naruto stood up and looked down at her. "Ones you have become strong enough you will go after your father?" "Hai, me and Rakuna are leaving the village then." "You gonna do that alone?" Naruto asked staggered. "Yes, I am the one who has to kill him." "Sheesh you sound like Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. "Who's Sasuke?" Naruto looked a bit shocked and avoided her question.

It was quiet for a while. "Never mind it," Mitsuki then said, but then Naruto spook. "He's a friend but left us so he could go kill his older brother who killed his family. It's the only thing that goes through his mind," he mumbled. "I see," Mitsuki said, understanding the connection, "but I am not living up to take revenge on what he did, I just want to save my friend. If I get to kill my father then I would do that without a doubt."

Naruto nodded. "Okay your turn," Mitsuki said. "Huh?" Naruto reacted confused. "Well I told you my story and the only thing about you is you have Kyubi sealed in you and almost everyone hates you, but what about your parents?"

Naruto looked away with a pained face. "I never knew my parents, they probably died during the fight against Kyubi, I don't know." Mitsuki looked shocked and could hit herself for asking, "Sorry," she muttered. "It's okay, you didn't know," though he looked sad, "I don't know what's worse. Not knowing your parents…or see them fight, trying to kill each other." Mitsuki looked at his desperate face and whispered, "I don't know either."

It was silent again for a while after that. Rakuna looked at Naruto with some thought in her mind, the boy remembered her of something. Something that happened long ago, but she couldn't place it.

Suddenly Naruto stood up. The sad face was replaced by a smile. "Well, let's go or else we fail this exam." Mitsuki glanced at her team-mate for a moment. "Hai," she said and stood up. With her hands she rubbed of the sand of her trousers and then the three of them went on their way to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Nightmares.

It took a few hours before they reached it, avoiding traps and other teams. When the two ge-nin and the wolf saw the tower, they jumped out of the trees and walked to the door. Though the three were stopped by three younger ge-nin. Two of them were looking unsure; the last one was more confident and pointed over to Naruto. "Give us your scroll," he practically shouted. "If you don't mind, don't talk so loud, you drawing attention," Mitsuki said, recognizing the boy.

"And what makes you think I would simply hand it over to you, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. "Then take this!" Mitsuki stared at the boy when you made a shadow doppelganger and he and the shadow doppelganger changed into two naked girls. Naruto looked at the boy, okay girls, in annoyance. "Do you really think I would fall for such a thing, I taught it you. Besides, my girlfriend is way better looking then that… though I haven't seen her naked." Naruto's mind trailed of, wondering how Hinata would look naked.

Mitsuki looked at Naruto, while the boy stopped is jutsu. "Naruto, you're getting a nosebleed just by wondering what Hinata looks like when she's naked," she stated. This made Naruto turn back to reality and he checked if it were true. In fact she was, what made Naruto panic a little. "Wait until I tell here," Mitsuki said with a teasing look. "No! Please don't!" "Maybe I won't, who knows," Mitsuki said with an evil laugh on her face.

Konohamaru stared at the two. _'If I can't take Naruto down, than let's try that girl.'_

Mitsuki and Naruto both turned back to Konohamaru when he changed again. This time in two boys. Mitsuki stared with surprise. _'This kid is weird…'_ "Okay, now you showed us yuri and yaoi, but could you do the normal thing. I mean girl with boy," she said. Four faces were staring at her. Rakuna sighed and lay down. "Mitsuki, you're a pervert?!" Naruto shouted. "I am not." "You asked me to do the 'normal' thing, if you don't call that perverted…" "Hey, my father only taught me how to fight, not the rest of it. Luckily I had Rakuna to teach me the girl stuff or else I would have freaked out." "Don't forget the books you found in your fathers library, they were pretty useful, remember Mitsuki," Rakuna said looking annoyed. "Yeah, true, forgot about that."

"You should ask Jiraiya one of his pervy books," Naruto said. He was staggered by this sudden event. He was used to Sakura, calling him a pervert for such things, while she was actually one herself as well, and then gets her fist in his face. That Mitsuki was actually interested in it, was something weird.

"You really want me to do that?" Konohamaru asked. "If you can." Konohamaru snickered and looked over at Naruto, who was looking puzzled. He knew how to defeat his rival and again he and the Kage Bunshin changed.

"Whaaaat!!! Konohamaru, when I get you, you are so dead!" Naruto shouted as soon he saw the shadow doppelganger change into him and the real Konohamaru change into Hinata. As expected that that didn't last long for Naruto went after the boy and hit him on his head. "Moh, why didn't you faint," Konohamaru whined while rubbing the hurting spot. His two team-mates that had been watching the scene looked a bit worried at him.

Mitsuki turned to them, while trying not to laugh. _'Naruto and that kid, I don't know why, but they are funny in a weird way.'_ "Hey you two, who were you again?" "Moeki." "Udon." "Right, you have the heaven scroll, right?" "Hai, we do. Why are you asking, Mitsuki-san?" Mitsuki got the extra earth scroll she and Naruto had and threw it to Moeki. "Here, I'm not in the mood for a fight." "Gee, thanks," the two said. Mitsuki nodded and turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, come on let's go. I want to sleep." Naruto looked up with a pissed off face and nodded. He gave Konohamaru one last bump on his head and walked over to Mitsuki and Rakuna.

Naruto opened the door and entered the tower. Mitsuki and Rakuna followed him. "Okay, let's open the scrolls," Naruto said. Mitsuki got the earth and heaven scroll and gave one of them to Naruto. Together they opened them and threw the scrolls away.

"Yoh, this time a little faster I see," Kakashi said, "Naruto why the pissed off face?" "Humph." "Konohamaru did something Naruto wasn't really happy with," Mitsuki snickered. "O, what did he do?" Kakashi asked interested. "None of your business!" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed, he wanted to know it, but he had more important things on his mind so he let it be. "Okay. The two of you made it, but you already know that. You can take a rest in room 32, here's the key. Make sure you are at the meeting when the second exam is over." The two nodded while Kakashi tossed the key. He disappeared right after that. "Let's go to bed," Mitsuki suggested. Naruto only nodded, what made Mitsuki sigh. "Naruto, that guy never saw Hinata naked, I'm sure about that. So don't worry so much, ok." Naruto sighed and nodded again.

-------------------------

It was the next morning. The second exam was over and everyone that managed to bring an earth and heaven scroll with them to the tower within the time limit was now standing in front of the Hokage and several jo-nin.

Naruto looked to the right. Somewhere further he saw Konohamaru, Moeki and Udon. He was still angry at Konohamaru. "I can't believe you gave them our spare scroll," he whispered to Mitsuki. "See it this way, if you have to fight him in the third test, you can beat him to pulp without getting trouble." "Humph."

Tsunade held some speech, Naruto didn't listen, he wanted her to hurry up her babbling so he could go to Hinata. _'But before that I first need a shower.'_ He was surprised when someone came by with a box filled with twelve pieces of paper passed them and it was than that he found out Moeki and Udon were standing aside from everyone.

"O come on, you guys can't be serious!" he heard Konohamaru say as picked a paper. "I just feel like were lucky to pass these first two exams, I'm sorry Konohamaru-kun," Moeki said. "I don't want to face any of these guys," Udon said, "especially not Naruto-nii-san or you." Konohamaru sighed.

Naruto looked at the other teams that had passed. There were two of Suna and one of Iwa. Including his and Konohamaru's team it made a total of five teams. "Now tell me what number you have," Genma said. Naruto heard Mitsuki saying 'three,' and he said eleven. The names were written on the paper Genma was holding and he showed it to the group. _'Ow, I have to wait till the last round.'_

"You will have one month of training, good luck," Tsunade said and with this everyone was allowed to leave. "Finally," Naruto sighed. He was glad there were no preliminaries this time. "I can't believe you guys gave up," Konohamaru whined. "Oi, Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru turned. "You had number twelve, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Be prepared. I'm gonna pay you for what you did with the jutsu I invented," Naruto growled, he did that to scare the boy and he got the effect he wanted. "S-sure, I'm gonna beat you," Konohamaru said shaking. "Don't count on it," Naruto said back and left him, Moeki and Udon alone.

"See, that's why I declined," Moeki said. "Yup, me too," Udon followed. "What? You guys think I'm gonna lose from him!" Konohamaru shouted while pointing to Naruto. "Yup," his two team-mates said. "Even if you make ten bunshin and transform them into his shirtless girlfriend, he will beat you to pulp," Udon continued. "Whose side are you on?!"

-------------------------

"Mitsuki, could I ask you a favour?" Naruto asked while the two of them were walking back to the streets of Konoha. Mitsuki raised one eyebrow, looking at him with a questioned face. "I think so, depends on what you're gonna ask." "Could you ask Hinata to come to training ground 7 tonight at eight?" "Why don't you just go to her?" Mitsuki was confused by his question. "Because her father doesn't know that Hinata and I are together and he probably wouldn't like it when he finds out." "I get it," Mitsuki sighed, "I'll ask her." "Thanks," Naruto said cheerfully, "See you around!" He ran away waving to her.

Mitsuki scratched her neck watching him going. "He sure is a strange guy," she told Rakuna. "Yeah, I have to agree with that."

-----------------------

Hinata panted, slightly exhausted from that last attack. "Let's take a break, nee-chan," Hanabi said. "A break sounds good to me," Hinata smiled. The two sisters sat down on the veranda. "Hanabi, do you know were father is?" "He has a lot of clan meetings lately. Really boring."

"Hey, what's boring?" Both Hinata and Hanabi turned around. "Mitsuki, you're back," Hanabi smiled. "Yup." "How did it go, did you pass the second exam?" Hinata asked. She wanted to know if Naruto had made it, though she actually thought he had.

Mitsuki looked around somewhat and waited before she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm not telling you a thing, ask Naruto later on. He wants to meet you at training ground seven at eight tonight." Hinata looked at the ground, she didn't want to wait until then, it would mean she had to wait for three hours.

"I'm gonna take a bath. I seriously need one," Mitsuki said. Hanabi jumped up. "Me too because of the training I need one. Are you gonna join us nee-chan?" Hinata looked somewhat unsure, not really knowing if she should. "If you're unsure about you're figure around us, then I feel sorry for Naruto," Mitsuki said teasing, while not looking at her friend. Hinata blushed twenty shades of red and jumped up. "I'll join!"

Three pairs of eyes were staring at her. "Uhm…" Hinata mumbled, turning redder than she already was. Mitsuki started snorting. Rakuna looked at her. "Mitsuki, you're acting different than the Mitsuki I know. You haven't laughed a lot but since you're here, you're constantly laughing," Rakuna said. "I know…snort…. I just got that picture of well, I think you know what I mean… in my head…snort." Rakuna sighed, knowing that her friend was talking about the Konohamaru kid that had transformed himself and his clone into a naked Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata and Hanabi on the other hand were looking confused. "What did you think of?" Hanabi asked eager to know what was so funny. It must have something to with Hinata. Mitsuki waved her hands. "Will tell you later," she laughed, "Let's take a bath." The three girls walked to the bathroom, while Rakuna lay down in the garden enjoying the sun.

Hinata slowly walked to the already filled bath. Hanabi and Mitsuki were stepping in it; their towels dropped on the floor. "Come on Hinata, don't stand around like that," Hanabi said. Hinata nodded a bit, took all her courage together and walked to the side of the bath. She dropped the towel and stepped into the water.

'_Yup, like I thought. Naruto doesn't have to worry Konohamaru has seen Hinata naked, because he was totally wrong about the transformation.'_

"Mitsuki, are you really not telling us what happen?" Hanabi asked to kill the awkward silence. "Well, I could tell you about the first exam, but don't you think Naruto wants to talk about it to you, Hinata?" Mitsuki looked at Hinata, who was feeling self-conscious. "You… you can tell a bit," she answered softly. "Okay. Let's see. The first exam was a paper test. According to Naruto it was slightly different than the last time. You had to spy to get the answers again, but those who failed with spying and thus didn't have enough points, failed. But there was something else as well. After that we had to choose one team-mate that was sent out for a moment. I said Naruto had to go. When everyone came back, these persons had to answer the last question. Well that's what we, who stayed behind, first thought, until I found out the true meaning behind it. The one I first thought was Naruto wasn't him and to be curtain about it I threw a kunai at his bonnet." "Huh? Why that?" "Naruto has foxy ears," Hinata explained. "And they weren't there when the bonnet was off. So it proved that he wasn't Naruto."

The three talked about the things Hanabi and Hinata had done during Mitsuki's absence. Hinata slowly became less self-conscious.

At seven they got a dinner and after that Hinata left to see Naruto at training ground seven. She had fifteen minutes to get there, what was more than enough to just go walking, but she wanted to see as fast as possible, so she ran. "Tell father I'm with my team-mates or something when he asks where I am," she said to Mitsuki and Hanabi. The two nodded. "Don't make it too late, nee-chan, then father will get angry," Hanabi warned. Hinata nodded and was off.

"So, are you now gonna tell me what made you laugh so much earlier on?" Hanabi asked. Mitsuki looked at her and a smile appeared on her face. "Sure."

---------------------------

Naruto was leaning against the wooden post, waiting for Hinata. His eyes were closed and he was listening to the sound of the soft wind blowing threw the leaves, waiting until he could hear her footsteps.

Hinata ran to training ground 7, she didn't want to waste any minute, she wanted to see him again, hug him again, kiss him again. She slowed down when she finally came on the place of her destination though couldn't see him anywhere, but it was early, so she decided to wait and walked over to the three wooden posts. Suddenly she was tackled in a hug. "Eeep!" she let out in shock, but then saw it was Naruto, got her normal blush on her face and smiled at him.

Naruto had his arms around her waist and cheek was touching hers. "Hey beauty, I missed you," he whispered in her ear. This made Hinata turn in ten shades of red, though her smile got broader. "I missed you too," she said in a soft voice.

Naruto turned her around and kissed her passionately, as if he hadn't seen her for an entire month. It was like they were drinking each other.

When they finally let go of each other, the couple sat down in the grass. Naruto noticed his tail had found its way to the open air again and looked annoyed at it. Hinata giggled. "It isn't funny," Naruto said softly. "It is. It also looks cute on you," she said and kissed him on his cheek what made him blush a bit. He smiled, looking sideways to the ground.

"How did it go?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked up. "Didn't Mitsuki tell you?" he asked a bit surprised. Hinata shook her head, "she said you probably wanted to tell me, so she only talked about the paper exam, but not the rest." Naruto grinned. "We passed the second exam. It was really strange though. There were a lot less people that found their way to the tower in the Forest of Nightmares. The first night we set up traps and the next morning we found a Grass ninja trapped in a really weird but funny way. The scroll fell out of his pocket, but then his team-mates came and we ended up in a short fight." "Short?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and laid his arm around her.

"Hm-m, they weren't that strong, I only needed to use a Rasengan to turn them down. Anyway then we had both scrolls but later on were attacked by some other ninja from Grass. They tried to get the scroll back and steal ours, so Mitsuki, Rakuna and I got split up during the fight." Naruto turned his head to the ground, looking a bit sad. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, wondering what was wrong.

It took Naruto a while before he spoke again. "When the fight was finished I was alone and Kyubi put me through some terrible memories again…" Hinata got the hand from the arm that was lying on her shoulder and squeezed in it a bit. "What did you see?" she asked gently, looking at him with concern reflected in her eyes. "First something wherein I got chased for something I didn't do. Then…" Naruto's tail was no longer swiping around, it was lying in the grass motionless and he turned his head away.

Hinata squeezed in his hand, what made him face her. "And what, Naruto-kun?" "I…I saw how the Fourth Hokage sealed Kyubi in me," Naruto whispered, looking sad. He laid his head on her shoulder, what made Hinata blush a little. "It was scary," he continued.

Hinata could understand very well that something like that was scary. "I was glad Mitsuki had found me short after that, she gave me one of those shots," Naruto continued quietly. "Does she know what was going on?" "Baa-chan had told her it was because of the poison, but she had heard me mumbling things. She knows about Kyubi, I told her. After that she told me some things about her past. Her father has killed her mother and betrayed her."

Naruto looked up and kissed Hinata on her cheek. "I might not know my parents, but I wouldn't want that to happen," he then said. "Me neither," Hinata answered, "But how is it now with that poison and Kyubi stuff?" "Now, I'm fine. I asked Tsunade-baa-chan how long one shot works. She told me she didn't know and advised me to get one every three days," Naruto said and started smiling, "but as long I am around people, nothing happens." He started kissing her again, while he slowly pushed her to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Training time**

Mitsuki walked to the Inuzuka home and rang the doorbell. It was Tsume, Kiba's mother, who opened the door. "Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked gently. "Is Kiba at home? I would like to ask him something." Mitsuki said. "I'm sorry, he isn't. He and Akamaru are training on training ground 9." "Okay, then I'll go look for him there, thank you." "No problem." Mitsuki went on her way to training ground 9.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean he was the one who didn't trust you at all at first sight," Rakuna complained. "Don't be so mean, people change and Kiba did in some way. Besides he is the one who can help us." Rakuna sighed. 

They arrived at training ground 9 and saw Kiba standing focussed on the field. Then he suddenly ran over to somewhere and came back eight minutes later with a little ball. "Sorry Akamaru, you should try better." "Ano…Kiba?" Mitsuki asked. Kiba looked around. "Ah, Mitsuki!" Mitsuki walked over to him. "How did it go, are you in the third round?" Kiba asked immediately. 

'_See what I mean?'_ she thought and gave Rakuna a look.

"Hai, I'm in. I have to battle a Suna shinobi in the second round. But what are you doing?" "Hm? O, I am trying to increase me range of smell and also the one of Akamaru." "How?" Mitsuki asked interested. "Well, we just hide this little ball somewhere far away from this place. It has almost no scent, what makes it even harder." Mitsuki sniffed at the ball. "Ah, your right, I can barely smell it." With a grin Kiba threw the ball in the air. "So far I found it three times from the ten," he grinned. "That's pretty bad," Mitsuki replied. 

Kiba looked motionless at her and the ball hit on his head. "Can you do it any better!" he shouted pissed. "Probably not, that's why I'm here," Mitsuki said normal. "Huh?" Kiba looked confused, meanwhile Rakuna had lain down.

-------------------------

Naruto stretched his arms and stepped out of bed. Scratching his head he walked to the kitchen while yawning. He made himself a breakfast, surprisingly not ramen but toast. Reason; he came to the conclusion he had no ramen. 'I have to buy new,' he thought sleepily, while he sat down on a chair to eat his breakfast.

"I wonder… what should I do for training? Ero-senin is off what I heard… Kakashi-sensei is paying more attention to his book than to my training…hmm." He got a new bite and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe bushy brows would be a good idea, to increase my tai-jutsu skills."

"**What about your purple eyed girlfriend."**

Naruto was knocked for six and fell of his chair after hearing the Kyubi's voice.

"Kyu-Kyubi!"

"**What is it brat?"** Kyubi snapped.

'_Well you're not sounding evil anymore…'_

"**What the…! What are you saying! I am the Biju king! Of course I'm evil! Little scamp!"**

Naruto snorted, _'I mean you are no longer under the effect of the poison.'_

"**O that. Annoying stuff it is. Ask old granny to hurry up with the antidote, I'm getting crazy of it,"** Kyubi grumbled. 

Naruto looked at his tail and sighed. "Me too." He stood up, ate the last piece of his toast and began to change. _'Maybe training with Hinata wouldn't be a bad idea. I definitely need to improve my chakra control.'_

So after Naruto had changed he locked his apartment and went on his way to the Hyuga complex. At the gate he rang the bell and waited for someone to come. To his surprise and fear it was Hiashi. _'O no, what if he suspects something….uhm uhm…,'_ Naruto panicked.

"IcametotrainwithHinataandNejitoimprovemychakracontrolforthechuninexam," he said fast and without breathing. Hiashi stared at him, trying divide the sentence in separated words and eventually he nodded. Naruto was surprised by that, but smiled. "Thanks," he said as he followed Hiashi. "I'll be watching you. If I see you do one thing I don't like, I'll kick you out and you're not allowed to come again." "H-hai," Naruto said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

'_Damn with him watching us all the time, I can't kiss Hinata or even hold her hand.'_ Kyubi laughed at him. _'Shut up, overgrown fuzzball!'_

They entered the living room. "Hinata, Neji there is someone here to see you," Hiashi said. Naruto showed up with an uneasy grin on his face. "H-hey," he said, "I hoped you two could help me training for the chu-nin exam." He scratched his neck while saying that. "S-sure, of course," Hinata said while looking form Naruto to her father and then back to Naruto. "I'll help too. Let's see how much you improved since our last battle, Naruto," Neji said with his usual smile. 

Naruto nodded and the three went to the dojo on the Hyuga grounds. 

Hinata was nervous. This because they were followed by her father and Hinata knew very well that wasn't because he wanted to see Naruto fight. She knew it was in order to make sure Naruto didn't do anything wrong. And with wrong she meant he didn't cause any trouble.

"Let's first fight, then we can see what to improve," Neji said. Naruto only nodded. Neji stepped into his fighting stand. "Okay, let's start," Neji said. Like during the last time Naruto fought Neji, Naruto made Kage Bunshin that charged to Neji. "Heh," Neji said with a smirk and punched the five Kage Bunshin, they disappeared in no time. 

'_He's faster than before,'_ Naruto thought with a smile. "Such a trick is useless against me; you know that, don't you?" "Heh, of course I know. I was just wondering how fast you became."

Hinata watched the fight closely from a seat against the wall. Her father was sitting on a seat near to her, watching Neji more than Naruto. _'This time you won't win, little Kyubi brat.'_

Hinata looked at her father, he looked angry and amused at the same time. 

'_Okay, let's do this.' _Naruto began to run in Neji's direction; a kunai ready in his hand. 

'_He's faster than last time. Even compared with the time he summoned that red chakra during the battle at the chu-nin exam.'_ Neji was just in time to avoid the kunai and hit Naruto with the palm of his hand what made him fly through the air. 

Naruto landed on the wall with hands and feet. _'Finally, this is more exciting than the battles in the Forest of Nightmares.'_

---------------------------------

"I hoped you would be able to help me training for the chu-nin exam," Mitsuki said while kneeling down to pet Akamaru, who was laying on the ground. "After all, you and I have one thing in common and that is our fighting partners. You have Akamaru and I have Rakuna. That's why I thought you might be able to help me." Akamaru swiped his tail, enjoying the petting from Mitsuki. 

"Why? I don't think that is needed. Back in the hideout of your father you were pretty good, not to forget fast," Kiba said. "Because at that time I was protecting a friend, I was protecting Rakuna from getting hurt. If you protect someone dear to you, you get stronger than you normally are. You do know that, right?" Kiba nodded, "But still…" Mitsuki stood up. "Being in the Forest of Nightmares with Naruto made me realise how much I have to improve. He might not have showed a lot, but I am sure he is far stronger than I am now. And to save my friend I have to get stronger."

"Save your friend?" Kiba asked. "He's kidnapped by my father and used the controlling jutsu on him." "Heh heh, than you are just like Naruto. He's after a friend as well." Mitsuki sighed. "Why do you guys keep comparing me to other people?" "Huh?" "Naruto said I was sounding like Sasuke, after I told him I need to go after my father alone." Kiba looked a bit confused but that didn't hide the grin he had. "Why do you have to go after your father alone?" "The main reason for that is that I don't want anybody else to get hurt. Next to that he has haunted down a lot of people with a bloodline limit; killed several and took their secrets. He has the ability of around twelve blood line limits now and only I know all of them. He also can put his chakra through people's veins in order to control them, like what he did to Rakuna. Only I am able to undo that and with more people it's hard to make sure nobody gets controlled. Than we must not forget he is always on the move and has a lot of allies. I know how to get around most of his allies or how to kill them, but I have to move fast and the group must be small. So that's why only I and Rakuna are going after him." 

"Summing up so many facts, already planning out the whole battle, you sound like Shikamaru," Kiba said. Mitsuki sighed. "O great, I am like Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru; whoever he is. And I am also like you because I have Rakuna as my partner," she said annoyed. Kiba started laughing. "Okay, I get. I'll stop teasing you with whoever you are like. Let's start training then." "That's more like it," Mitsuki smiled, "just one question. Could you teach me how to walk on water? I never learned that." "Sure, come let's go to the lake."

---------------------------

Naruto ducked to avoid Neji's fingers from closing one of his tenketsu (chakra points) and hit him surprisingly; Neji wasn't able to use Juken or block the fist. Making a somersault over his opponent Naruto landed behind Neji. Neji slid over the ground on hands and feet and soon charged at Naruto who was just in time to avoid the attack. 

Neji saw Naruto jump to the side, make around twenty five new Kage Bunshin. Looking around, Neji started using gentle fist and saw one standing out. Not sure if it was the real Naruto he did dash towards him. Thinking it could as well be a shadow doppelganger. When the Naruto poofed away, Neji quickly turned around to hit the leftover Naruto. Only one was now standing to face him. "You're in my range," Neji said, standing ready, "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" 

Hinata watched how Naruto got hit by Neji; her father got a smile on his face. _'Naruto-kun…'_ She had seen this before, during Naruto's last chu-nin exam, at that time he somehow had managed to beat Neji. She always wondered how and how he would do it this time. 

"Are you gonna draw that chakra again like last time?" Neji asked while looking at Naruto, not dropping his guard. "Heh heh, so you remember I can reopen the tenketsu," Naruto smiled. He slowly stood up. "Don't make assumptions so fast; you aren't looking in the right way." Naruto poofed away and Neji quickly turned around to face the real Naruto who had jumped of the high ceiling and came straight at him. _'When did he...!'_ "Eat this, Neji!" Naruto shouted, going straight at him with a fist. 

But what Naruto hit was nothing more than a chakra cocoon from Kaiten, what threw him to the ground. _'Crap, how to get through that, maybe…'_ Naruto jumped up and meanwhile Neji had stopped rotating. Naruto made a shadow clone and it helped him with the Rasengan. Yes he could make a Rasengan without a shadow clone, but that one would be too large. The Kage Bunshin made him able to decrease the power of the chakra, which was now swirling around.

'_What! That is…!'_ Hiashi thought staggered.

Neji looked at the attacked with activated eyes. _'It's…chakra?'_ Naruto dashed over to him with Rasengan ready to hit. Neji started Kaiten again. 

Two chakra hit each other. Naruto was able to maintain the Rasengan and pushing it forward. But the pressure became too much and a big explosion was the conclusion. Both Naruto and Neji got blown away and hit the sides of the room. Naruto crawled up, ready for more, Neji did the same. But just before the two charged at each other again it was Hiashi that stopped the fight.

Hinata stared at her father in disbelieve when he had said 'enough'. 

Naruto looked confused at the Hyuga leader. "Where did you learn that technique? You do know it's the Fourth's?" "I know," Naruto answered, "and I learned it from Er…eh…Jiraiya. He taught it me when we went searching for Ba…Tsunade." Naruto thought saying 'Ero-sennin' and 'Baa-chan' would be a big mistake when around Hiashi. "It's also an incomplete jutsu; Kakashi-sensei told me that it was the idea to manipulate it with nature chakra. I kinda managed to do that, but because of it I broke my arms, I have still to perfect it. Heh heh."

Hiashi stared at Naruto, but not out of surprise. His face was serious and what he was thinking, no one would be able to tell that. Naruto didn't like the stare, but didn't avoid the eye contact. 

"Hiashi-sama?" a woman's voice said. Hiashi took a moment or two to turn his head away from Naruto and face the woman. Well, facing would be the wrong word. She was bowing and looked at the floor. "Homare, what is it?" "The council is asking you to come. They have very important business to talk about with you." "Very well." Hiashi stood up and walked to the door. "Homare, I want you to watch our visitor. Make sure doesn't make any trouble." Naruto sweat dropped at that comment, not feeling insulted in the slightest bit, for he knew how every grownup thought of him. It was okay with him; as long as he had friends he could face these kind of things. As long as he had Hinata, it was okay. 

"I will, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi gave Naruto one last glare and then left. Actually he only closed the door behind him and waited a few moments. He knew a conversation would start soon and he was right.

"Okay that was kinda unpleasant," Naruto said, looking at the door. "Hiashi-sama is right in a way, Naruto. You always make trouble," Neji said. "Hey! That's not nice, by the way that's not the reason why someone needs to watch me." Naruto faced the woman. The woman looked back at him, with some surprise. "You do know about it as well, I guess. After all every grownup knows about it." The woman stared at him for a while and eventually nodded. "Hai, I know and I agree that you assumed right about the reason. Though you have to understand I totally agree with Hiashi-sama. You could be a danger to Hinata-hime." 

Neji was wondering what this all was about and what the others seem to know and he didn't. "In any case, why did he let me train with Hinata and Neji if he sees me as a danger?" Naruto asked, "Did he except me or so?" "I don't know his reasons," Homare answered. "O, okay. Hinata shall we give it a try?" "H-hai."

Meanwhile in the hallway Hiashi had heard enough. It seemed like it was just friendship and nothing more, or else the boy would have gone straight to his daughter even though there was a cadet branch member around, excluding Neji. The Hyuga heir had a grimace on his face, thinking about the words the Kyubi container had just said. 

'_Don't think I accepted you, Uzumaki monster. The only reason I allowed you to train with my daughter and cousin is because you are the son of my best friend. But like I told him, I won't accept you, little Kyubi container.'_

------------------------------------------

"Okay, you bring chakra to your feet, just like tree walking, I assume you can do that," Kiba said looking at Mitsuki. "I can." Kiba nodded once. "The difference with the tree walking exercise is that you now consistently have to bring tiny amounts of chakra to your feet. Give it a try." Mitsuki brought chakra to her feet and stepped on the water where Kiba was standing. Just when she thought she did it, she sank through the water surface. 

"Mitsuki!" Rakuna shouted. Mitsuki swam up and climbed out of the water. "Okay, that didn't go very well, did it," she said. "Don't worry; it takes some time before you get the knick of it. It took me about two days, so don't worry." "Yeah, okay, but did you fell in such cold water as this?" Mitsuki said, shaking from the cold. The wind that was blowing didn't really help either. "Okay, again," she mumbled and gathered chakra to her feet again. 

Meanwhile Kiba had started staring at the girl in front of him. Because of her wet clothes that stuck to her body, her figure was much more visible. Through her normally loosely hanging green shirt you could now see where her bra was also her sides were showed of. All of this made Kiba blush a little as he averted his gaze. 

"GHAAA," Mitsuki shouted as she sank into the water again for about the seventh time. "Sheesh, I didn't think it would be this difficult." She climbed on the shore and sat down, pulling of her sandals. "Uhm… Mitsuki?" "What?" Mitsuki asked not looking up to Kiba. "What are you doing?" "Can't you see?" Mitsuki said while she pulled of her shirt, "my clothes will only get wet all the time. I pull them out so they can dry, while I try that water walking exercise. You have a problem with that?" With that last sentence she was standing in panties and bra only and had one hand on her hip. 

'_Not at all,'_ Kiba drooled in his head. 

"Don't give me such a look, Kiba. Haven't you ever seen a girl in a swimsuit, 'cause it's the same as what I am wearing now." "S-sorry," Kiba said smiling uncomfortable. Mitsuki whispered a 'pervert', but unluckily for her Rakuna had heard that and started snorting. "Didn't we come to the conclusion you were one as well, Mitsuki? Remember the Forest of Nightmares?"

And again Mitsuki sank into the water with a blush on her face. Coughing she came out of the water and shot her wolf partner a look; Kiba looked confused. "You're a pervert? No way, can girls be perverts too?" He asked the question more to himself than to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki tried to ignore Kiba as hard as she could and gather chakra to her feet again. 

After hours of practising, Mitsuki finally managed to remain standing on the water for a few minutes, before falling through the water surface out of exhaustion. "Okay, that's enough for now," Kiba said, while pulling her out of the water. "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Let's go eat something, it's past noon." Kiba set Mitsuki down on the ground. "I'm not saying no to that one, but can I first go change?" Kiba laughed, nodding as if saying 'of course'. The two shinobi and their animal comrades walked to the Hyuga residence. They were surprised to see Naruto there. 

Mitsuki left to change while Kiba watched the little spar. 

Naruto jumped to the side, but Hinata had managed to hit his arm. Once again. _'Damn, why can't I concentrate while fighting her?' _But who could blame him. After all he was sparring with his girlfriend and she made moves that made Naruto almost drool and wanting to jump her. The reason he hadn't done that yet, was because Homare was watching them and will tell Hiashi if Naruto suddenly jumped on Hinata and starting to kiss her. No it would be a bad idea to do such a thing. 

"Haha, Naruto you're screwing up badly," someone laughed. Naruto looked to the side. Hinata did the same. "Kiba? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Hey, I AM Hinata's team-mate," Kiba said. "Do we have a mission?" Hinata asked. 

"No," answered another voice, "he was waiting for me to change." "Mitsuki?" Naruto said, "So you went to Kiba for training. I could have guessed so." "We were about to go eat something, you guys wanna join?" Mitsuki asked. "Sure, as long as it is ramen," Naruto smiled. Hinata giggled, something that wasn't unnoticed by Homare. 

"Ramen is fine with me," Mitsuki said. "What? You can't be serious, are you a ramen freak just like him?" Kiba practically shouted. "No, I am just in the mood for ramen," Mitsuki answered. 

And so it happened that the four were sitting on stools at Ichiraku Ramen. They discussed several fights and fighting techniques or just daily stuff. Until Naruto had finished his second bowl of ramen and asked for a third. Mitsuki did the same and everyone was staring at her. "No ramen freak you said," Kiba said to her, making a not believing face. "I am not, I am just hungry." Naruto laughed. "Well you are one of the few that asks for a third bowl; as far as I can remember next to me only Choji does that." "I just have a big appetite that's all." They received their bowls of ramen, Hinata and Kiba just watched them eating, they were already finished after one bowl. 

"Mom always said I eat as much as her younger brother," Mitsuki said while stuffing the food into her mouth. She swallowed the food and stared at the remaining in the bowl. "Unfortunately he died not long after his marriage. Because of that I never ate ramen before; it was one of his favourite dishes." She started eating again. "That sounds sad," Naruto said. Mitsuki nodded, "Too bad I can't remember a lot about him."

They paid for their ramen and walked over the streets. "By the way, Naruto, did you already decide how to pay Konohamaru back for his deed in the Forest of Nightmares?" Mitsuki asked out of nowhere. 

Both Kiba and Hinata looked confused and glanced over at Naruto, whose face had started to glow. "The fact that his face is as red as a tomato must mean it was something embarrassing. Did he kick your butt?" Kiba snorted. "What did Konohamaru do?" Hinata wanted to know. "You haven't told her?" Mitsuki glanced over at Naruto and then turned to Hinata. "He…" 

"DON'T TELL HER!" Naruto suddenly shouted. 

Mitsuki chuckled. "Ow, come on…" "I swear, if you say one word…" "What did he do Mitsuki-chan?" Hinata asked curious.

"HINATA YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" 

"O yes she does," Mitsuki grinned, "Konohamaru had changed himself and his Kage Bunshin into two naked people that were doing it." Hinata looked wide-eyed at her. Kiba had started to laugh. "That's not all…" "MITSUKI!" But Mitsuki ignored Naruto. "The two persons he had changed into were you and Naruto." "Wh-wh-what?" Hinata whispered unbelievable, starting to turn as red as Naruto. Kiba started to laugh even more than he was already doing. He could barely breathe and had to lean against a wall so not to fall. 

"You asked for it!" Naruto pointed over to Mitsuki. Kiba stopped laughing; well at least he tried, and looked at Mitsuki. "I did ask if he could do something else than yuri or yaoi, but I didn't ask him to change into a naked you and Hinata." "So you are a pervert," Kiba snorted to Mitsuki. "I'm not," Mitsuki said simply. 

Meanwhile Hinata was trying to process all this, but failed and eventually fainted with a very red face. "Wha, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and was just in time to catch her. "Look what you did," Naruto snapped to Mitsuki with a flushed face. Mitsuki could only laugh.

**AN:** So what do you guys think up until now? Please tell me D. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** please don't start about the big amount of spelling and grammer mistakes TT TT, I know about it. My beta reader is busy and I have dislexia so start about it. Anyway I really LOVE this chapter, I enjoyed writing it D. It contains some perverted things but not enough to make it mature content... well that's what I think. 

Kitsune fox

Ohayo good morning

Hime prinsess

**Chapter 16: Naruto no kitsune.**

After Mitsuki had told Hinata about Konohamaru's prank, Naruto didn't dare to face Hinata for two days. Every time he saw her, he quickly turned around and ran away with a heavy blush on his face. Hinata did everything within her power not to faint when she saw Naruto. Mitsuki and Kiba had been spying on them and laughed every time they saw the couple staring at each other for a second and then quickly run away, each another way.

In the end Mitsuki insured both of them Konohamaru had been totally wrong about Hinata's naked appearance. So now Hinata was going to training ground nine to see him again. 

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with a weak voice. "O-Ohayo," Naruto said back, scratching his neck, avoiding eye contact, "Uhm, sorry about the whole… well you know…" "It wasn't you're fault." "Actually it is, I shouldn't have taught him sexy-no-jutsu." Naruto laughed nervously. 

There was an awkward silence. 

"Let's go training," Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "Y-yes," Hinata smiled. "Do you know what I have to improve after fighting me?" Naruto asked. "Well you should pay more attention to the fight when you're fighting," Hinata started. "Uhm…well…yeah... I think that won't be a problem during the chu-nin exam," Naruto sweat dropped and averted his gaze with a little blush. "O, I see," Hinata giggled. 

"Let's see. You mainly used tai-jutsu during the fights, even though you knew that wasn't much of use against a Hyuga." "I know; I just hate hand seals and all. Next to that I can't control how much stamina to put into chakra and then produce the nin-jutsu. That's why I need your help. You're much better in that than me." Hinata blushed a little with a smile on her face. "And because of that you're wearing yourself out." "Yup," Naruto said with a blunt face. "Okay let's see what we can do about that. Call on some chakra."

Naruto nodded and did as she told, while she looked at him with Byakugan. 

--------------------

Not far from there a woman was eavesdropping the whole training. It was Homare, Hiashi had told her to look after Hinata, to make sure she was alright, but Homare wasn't allowed to get noticed until necessary. 

--------------------

Hinata looked thoughtful at Naruto. "Okay, now bring your chakra to its normal level." "Huh? Why?" "Just do it." "Uhm okay." Naruto did as she said. "Good. Would you please walk trees, like you learned to?" Confused Naruto walked over to the tree she was pointing to, channelled chakra to his feet and climbed the tree. "Okay, you can come back now," Hinata said as she deactivated her Byakugan. Naruto jumped out of the tree and walked to her.

"Naruto-kun, you need to channel your chakra." "Huh?" Naruto stared sheepish at Hinata, who sighed with a smile. 

"Well, during that tree walking you channelled your chakra directly to your feet, right." "Yes." "While making nin-jutsu you have to bring the chakra to your hands. When you do a nin-jutsu you, well I think you do, bring extra chakra to your whole body, what is not necessary." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment or two, "Yeah, I guess I do that. So I just have to bring it to my hands?" "Yes, try doing Kage Bunshin like that." "Hmm, okay."

Naruto did a step backwards, brought, hopefully the right amount of chakra to his hands, made the required hands seals and made five Kage Bunshin. 

"Hey, I have less wasted chakra…. Why can I feel that?" Hinata giggled, while the shadow doppelgangers poofed away. Naruto walked over to her with a sneaky smile on his. He grabbed her into a hug. "What's so funny?" "The face you were making," Hinata answered. "O really," Naruto whispered. "Yes, now let go of me, you wanted to train, remember." "Yes, but I like having a break." "We have been training for only fifteen minutes," Hinata laughed and pushed him away, but Naruto didn't let go of her what caused the two to fall down. What the couple didn't notice: while they were laughing Naruto's bonnet had fallen off.

-------------------

In the bushes Homare looked at the pair and saw the Kyubi brat walking up a tree and then made five shadow clones. After that the boy suddenly hugged Hinata and not long after that they both fell on the ground laughing. Homare saw the boy's bonnet fall off and saw two orange fluffy ears appear. Fox ears!

------------------

"Let go of Hinata-hime immediately!" 

Naruto and Hinata were both shocked and sat up straight. "H-Homare-san!" Hinata said taken of guard, "What are you doing here?" "Hiashi-sama has ordered me to follow you when off the Hyuga grounds and it's a good thing he did." 

"I know what you are thinking, but I am not turning into Kyubi," Naruto tried. "There is no way I believe you!" "Homare-san, please listen. The fact that he has fox ears and a tail is because of some poison. He isn't turning into Kyubi!" Confused she looked at Hinata who had raised her voice and Homare lowered her kunai a little "Hinata-chan, don't shout it like that. You know not all our friends know about it and I don't want them to find out like that." "S-sorry, Naruto-kun." 

"You know that he has Kyubi sealed in him?" "Of course, I told her about it," Naruto answered. "Silence you," Homare said as she raised her kunai again, "Why do you have fox ears?" There was a silence as Naruto looked bluntly at the woman. "What are you waiting for, I asked you a question." "You just said I had to be silent, sigh. It's like Hinata-chan just said, I have them because of a poison; I almost died because of it. Ask Tsunade if you don't believe me." "Heh, you're with good terms with the Hokage, so of course she would say it's true and we would be better of without you." 

Naruto sighed and stood up, while grabbing his bonnet. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I gotta go," he said without looking at her. He was trying hard to control his temper and not just hit the woman into the hospital. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she wanted to go after him. Homare stopped her. "Don't go after him, Hinata-sama. He's dangerous." "He is not and now let go of me!" That was the second time Hinata had raised her voice. "Why do you keep repeating he's Kyubi? He can't help it the Fourth Hokage sealed Kyubi in him. He didn't ask for it." "Hinata-sama?" "You don't even give him a change," Hinata sobbed, "Now let go of me." 

"Why would you trust him?" "Because he saved my live more and cares more for me than my own father does," Hinata said without realizing. 

Naruto, who had been a few meters ahead and had stopped after he heard Hinata shouting, turned around. "That's not true, Hinata. Your father cares about you; why else would he have sent someone after you to make sure you're alright." 

Homare looked from Hinata to Naruto with a puzzled face. She had no idea what was going on or what she had to do. And what confused her even more was that Naruto walked back to them. Hinata was still sobbing and Naruto grasped her Hinata's hand, pulled her somewhat closer and kissed her on her forehead. "Hey, stop crying. You are much cuter when you smile." He no longer cared about the fact Hiashi would find out about their relationship. 

Homare watched in stagger how Hinata dried her tears and tried to smile, but failed. "Well it's a start," Naruto joked, what caused Hinata to really smile. "How can you not be sad or angry about it?" she asked. "I'm used to it," Naruto answered and kissed her on her forehead again. 

'_Naruto-kun, you're so strong. You can even forgive them for what they did to you.'_

She had started crying again. "I thought you had stopped crying," Naruto whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "S-sorry…" Naruto smiled and kissed her on her mouth. Just a sweet little kiss to cheer her up a bit. Hinata smiled through her tears as she looked into his blue eyes when their lips let go of each other. 

Their little romantic moment was interrupted by the sound of a kunai that fell on the ground. Naruto and Hinata both looked to the side to face Homare. "You two…" Homare started, looking at them with a surprised expression on her face. "Homare-san, please don't tell father. He will explode if he hears," Hinata begged in panic. "O, yes he will explode. I can assure you that, Hinata-sama." Naruto just looked at the woman, waiting for what was about to happen, but still holding Hinata's hand. 

"Homare-san, please," Hinata said again. "Hinata, how come…" Naruto did a step backwards, keeping Hinata close to him so he could protect her if necessary. "How come that looked so cute?" "Huh?" Naruto said. "I'm serious. I've never something that cute and full of love before. Kyubi can't be cute and full of love, because he's a demon. I am sorry Naruto-san, for misjudging you." Both Naruto and Hinata stared at the woman in disbelieve. 

"**Why do people keep thinking a demon can't love?"**

'_I don't know, but for now I don't care, if you don't mind, Kyubi.'_

"**Fine."**

"You won't tell father?" Hinata asked. "I won't, but what do I have to tell?" "That we are just friends and were training. He seemed to be okay with that last time," Naruto said and smiled to Hinata. 

---------------------------------

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes while he was staring at the Shogi board. "Impossible," he muttered. "No, she is as good as you are," Kiba said, staring at the Shogi board as well. "What is so great about this? We're even," Mitsuki asked the two boys. "Troublesome woman. I never end up even," Shikamaru said, "I win or I lose. I mostly win though. How did you do that, only my dad is able to beat me and yet you managed to almost beat me?" "How should I know, your strategies were just obvious," Mitsuki said. 

The two boys were staring at her again as a voice called out to Shikamaru, who was mumbling something about 'obvious strategies'. 

"What's wrong Shikamaru? Hey the Shogi… even?" Ino said as she looked at the Shogi board. Then she turned her gaze to the girl she didn't know and lifted one eyebrow. "You played with him." "Uhm… yes?" "You're his girlfriend?" "Hell no!" Kiba started laughing. "Ino, you're being troublesome again. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in things as love? Just look at Naruto. Ever noticed he's acting differently, more growing up. He hasn't pulled a prank since he's with Hinata. I don't want to change drastically like that." "Fine, whatever," Ino snapped to Shikamaru. 

"Ino this is Tsuwata Mitsuki. She came back with us after we saved Hinata; she actually helped us too." "Aha, but what were you doing there?" Kiba looked over at Mitsuki who tried not to lay eye contact with Ino. "The blood limit hunter happens to be my father… unfortunately." "I see, that would explain your outfit." Puzzled Mitsuki turned her head to the Ino. "Wh-what?" "Well, loosely dungarees and shirt. It's not really something a girl wears. You look like some kid taken of the street…" Mitsuki jumped up, looking pissed at Ino. "Are trying to insult me, 'cause I won't do that if I were you." 

Shikamaru sighed, leaving the two girls fighting. "O great a bitch fight," Kiba said sarcastically. 

"I bet you wear loosely clothes because you don't have anything to show of," Ino insulted. "Ino, you're wrong. She has even more figure than you," Kiba said. He slapped his hands for his mouth after he realized what he had just said. Mitsuki had started blushing as she stared at Kiba with surprise. 

"You have seen that. I bet you were spying on her when she was bathing, Kiba you perv." "He didn't… he helped me with training. I was in bra and panties," Mitsuki blushed slightly while saying that. "You show your body to pervs!" Ino shouted in disbelief. "I bet you just don't dare to stand in underwear and panties in front of guy." "What! That's disgusting and perverted!" "It's just like a bathing suit." "That's different." "Than explain me what's different about that?" "… it's just different." "See, you're scarred," Mitsuki said with an evil laugh as she walked around Ino. "You are scarred because you don't know for sure what guys think about your body. Is it good enough? Am I not too fat? Not too thin? Am I wearing the right clothes? That's what keeps going around in your head, am I wrong," Mitsuki whispered in Ino's ear. 

Ino stood frozen, though shaking a bit. How had this girl read her mind? "Don't you want to loose the pressure that is resting on your shoulders?" Mitsuki whispered again. "Don't you want to be sure about your looks?" Ino gave a small nod. "Then why don't you…" Mitsuki whispered something so soft that only Ino could hear it. 

Kiba and Shikamaru were watching in shock when Ino suddenly took her shirt of. "What the…" Kiba began but never ended the sentence. 

"Okay, leave it," Mitsuki said. Ino came out of her trance and noticed that she was standing in her bra. Slowly she started to blush. "Sheesh, I don't believe it. Ino you should be aware you don't get perverts after you with the clothes you're wearing," Mitsuki said and left. Kiba soon followed her with widened eyes.

"MITSUKI!" Ino shouted. "The humiliation," Shikamaru said annoyed. "Okay what just happened, I don't understand." "Ino, you just fell for her mind trick. Be careful around her. She almost beat me with Shogi, isn't that a warning enough." Shikamaru glanced over to the Shogi board again.

-----------------------------

"How did you do that?" Kiba wanted to know, while he slowly started to laugh. "Did I do what?" "Getting Ino so far that she suddenly stands in her bra?" "It's a simple mind game. Girls like her are pretty simple to trick. Caring about what to wear and how to look. Just confuse them with their fears and you have power over them." "Mitsuki, you're a genius." "If I were a genius, I would have figured out what my father was doing much sooner," Mitsuki said looking serious at Kiba. She had told him and Hinata, Hanabi and Neji as well, the story she had told Naruto in the Forest of Nightmares. 

Kiba put his hands in his pockets while he kept on walking next to her and looked at the sky. "You couldn't know. And with time passing you learn from your mistakes and get better. The reason you're a genius is because you have been through a lot. Time shaped you like that." Mitsuki stared at Kiba. She never heard something this smart out of his mouth in the time she knew him. A smile came on her face. "Yeah you're right. Well I gotta go. Dinner will be served soon. Bye Kiba and thanks for training with me." "Heh-heh no problem. See you tomorrow again." "Yup."

Mitsuki walked of. "Mitsuki! One more thing!" Kiba shouted. Mitsuki looked over her shoulder to him. "You look better in bra than Ino," Kiba said grinning. Mitsuki looked in front of her again while she raised her arm as saying good bys and said, "Pervert." Kiba laughed. 

-----------------

Hiashi was sitting with other clan members. The Hyuga counsel to be exact. "Hiashi, October is already coming. This means you don't have a long time left to choose the next heir of the Hyuga clan. We have been discussing about this a few times now. Do you still don't know?" "No, I still don't." "Since when do you consider Hinata as a candidate for being heir? You know as well as we do she has never had potential to be a leader." "Hai, that is true, but recently she seems to have more guts. The reason for this is unknown to me, but she managed to do Kaiten and fought that blood limit hunter without even thinking about giving up." 

"I see your point, but you do know Hanabi has always been better than Hinata. She has great latent as a leader." "Hai, I know. I want to give Hinata one last change. If she hasn't proven herself before her sixteenth birthday in December, Hanabi will be the next heir of the Hyuga clan. Then now I want to bring up another subject. The Kyubi brat seems to have set his mind on training with Hinata and Neji to increase his chakra use. I want someone to watch them over and make sure the brat doesn't do anything. Actually I want someone to watch Hinata twenty-four seven, while I am off the next week." 

"We agree with that, Hiashi-sama. Homare will take care of that." "Good, than for now we have ended this discussion," Hiashi said and stood up.

------------------

Naruto was training with Hinata, once again. He had two weeks left for training and his ability of controlling his chakra had improved greatly due to Hinata's help. Of course Neji helped when needed, but today he was off. Again. Hinata had said she wondered where her cousin was going every time he left, because he had no missions and no training; Gai was on some A-mission together with several other Jo-nin and Neji wasn't allowed to come along.

Homare was watching them from a distance. Hiashi was off, he had left yesterday morning. Naruto felt a lot more comfortable without the Hyuga leader around and dared to kiss Hinata whenever he had a change during their little sparring. 

Homare looked at the time and stood up. "Hinata-sama, Naruto-san. I have to run some errands before the shops are closed. Make sure you don't get caught by any other Hyuga. It might be better if you guys go train outside the Hyuga complex." "Don't worry, Homare-san. Most are off and the only ones that are home won't leave their room until dinner. Though we will be on guard," Hinata said smiling. Homare nodded, bowed and left. 

After another ten more minutes of sparring, both Naruto and Hinata sat down on the veranda, searching for breath. "Hinata-chan, you're awesome," Naruto said between the panting. "Thanks Naruto-kun, but I'm not as good as you are." Naruto kissed her and when he let go he whispered, "You are better than me." Hinata giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm not." 

For five minutes they were discussing about who was better than who until Hinata sighed and suggested to get something to drink. "Okay," Naruto said, stealing another kiss. 

"I'll be back in a minute," Hinata said and stood up. Naruto nodded and watched into the garden, waiting for Hinata to return. He sighed; glad he was able to keep that tail a bit under control. It was like it had a mind on his own and always wanted to swipe around when Hinata was near him. 

"**Naruto, it's really sad you can't control it."**

'_Then why don't you tell me how to control it!'_

"**Because it's funny to see you make yourself look like a fool, what you always do."**

'_How nice of you. I will be glad when that poison is finally removed and those stupid ears and tail disappear.'_

"**Didn't you start liking them because of your girlfriend?"**

'_Whatever.'_

"**You're really starting to get borin****g you know. Why don't you try out being a fox, maybe after that you can control it better?"**

'_Yeah sure, I do not believe that.'_

"**You wanted help, I give and then you suddenly turn the help down. Do you now understand…?"**

'_Alright! I will give it a try!'_

Naruto transformed himself into a fox and looked at his tail. He swiped it, walked some circles and was shocked when he heard a sudden scream. "Hi…" he started but Hinata had dropped the tray with drinks on his head and that thing is a lot heavier on a fox head than on a human head. Naruto danced around for five seconds and fell on the ground, unconscious. 

"Hinata, what is it?" Mitsuki said, she had rushed to the veranda, leaving the scrolls she was studying. Mitsuki looked at Hinata, who was sitting on the ground staring at something in the garden. Mitsuki walked around Hinata and found an unconscious fox, lying on some orange with black cloths. "Don't tell me that is…" Mitsuki muttered. "What do we do?" Hinata said, "O no, I hit him with the tray. I hope he is alright." "Let's go to Tsunade, maybe we miscalculated something that made him turn into a fox," Mitsuki suggested. She picked Naruto up by his tail. "Wha, you will hurt him," Hinata started all worried, "We have to put him into something…uhm…" Hinata started looking around for something to put Naruto in. She ran to her room and came back with a backpack. Mitsuki placed Naruto in it after Hinata had put his clothes in it. 

"Let's go," Mitsuki said. Hinata nodded and together the two kunoichi rushed to the Hokage tower. 

--------------------------

Meanwhile Naruto had woken up and needed a while to understand where he was. _'They put me in a backpack. O great, now I can't turn back.'_ "Hinata-chan!" he tried but the two didn't hear him. 

--------------------------

"Tsunade-sama! We have a huge problem!" Mitsuki said entering the office without knocking. "I hope so, because you came in without knocking," Tsunade said. They had interrupted a talk; Jiraiya was there, back from wherever he had been. "Show her," Mitsuki told Hinata, while wondering who the big white haired man was. Hinata nodded and got the backpack. She placed it on the ground and got Naruto out of it. Naruto looked at her, when she let go. Hinata looked back worried. 

Just when Naruto wanted to say something he was picked up by his neck. "A little Kitsune?" Jiraiya asked confused holding the fox in front of his face. He received a slash in his face and let Naruto go. Naruto landed on his paws. "What are you calling me little? It's me you idiot!" "Naruto!" Jiraiya said surprised. "He can still talk," Mitsuki said staggered. "O no, the poison…," Tsunade started. "It's not the poison! Kyubi made me change! He said I might be able to control my tail better after being a real fox!" "It's just a Henge?" Hinata asked, sounding relieved. Naruto turned his head to her and stopped shouting. "Yes." "Next time tell us before you do something as stupid as this!" Tsunade said. Naruto turned to her and placed his front paws on the desk. "I am sorry, okay! Kyubi suddenly started about it!" "Just warn us the next time." "Yeah, yeah, I gonna turn back." "Naruto, no wait!" Mitsuki said, but it was too late. 

Hinata slowly started to turn red. Mitsuki slammed her hand on her head, looking away. Jiraiya started smirking and Tsunade and Shizune were staring at the blond haired boy. "Hinata!" Mitsuki said and reached out to her friend when she fainted. Alarmed Naruto wanted to turn around but stopped when Tsunade said, "don't move a muscle." "Why?" Naruto asked confused. Jiraiya was shaking his head still laughing, "You might take a look down, Naruto." "Look down? Wh…y… eh!" Naruto finally realised he was completely naked and started to turn as red as Hinata was. "Don't you dare to faint," Tsunade said. She was glad he was with his back to Hinata and not his front. 

Naruto turned himself back to a fox again and fainted. Mitsuki stared at him, while holding Hinata. "Sheesh, it is always something with him, isn't it," Tsunade sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Training time is over, blooming of a little romance**

Naruto was sparring with Lee in the woods. It was a fight with high tai-jutsu skills and with such a speed that you can't follow them with your eyes. If you had tried to make a picture of it and you managed to get something on the photo, it would just be a green or orange blur. There were only a few days left before the finals would start. 

After Hiashi had returned home, Naruto had decided to train with some others in order to increase some of his other skills. He actually got three days of training from Kakashi, who taught him some nin-jutsu that might be useful during the finals. 

Naruto blocked another kick from Lee, grabbed him by his ankles and threw him against a nearby tree. "Did you already get enough, bushy brows?" "No not at all. My next punch will hit you, Naruto-kun." Lee charged at Naruto with full speed and Naruto ran over to Lee. Until…

"Guys, that's enough for today, sheesh look at yourselves." "Sakura-san?" "Sakura?" 

The two had kept on running, but had paid their attention to Sakura. Naruto and Lee bumped into each other and both fell to the ground. "Ow," Naruto mumbled. Sakura sighed and walked over to the boys. "Why did you interrupt, Sakura? We were just warmed up," Naruto whined, while Sakura healed some of his and Lee's wounds. "Just warmed up? Guys you have been busy for the whole day. It's already past dinner time and you started this morning at eleven." "Really?" Lee asked. 

Sakura nodded and than looked over to Naruto. "Tsunade-shishou wants to see you, now." "Hmm, okay. Thanks for the spar bushy brows." "Let's continue it somewhere in the future." "You bet," Naruto said grinning and stood up. He went straight to the Hokage tower. 

"You wanted to see me, baa-chan?" Naruto said, coming in without knocking. "Naruto, when do you learn to knock?" Tsunade snapped, "Never mind. I have some good news for you. We finally made an antidote." "R-really?" Naruto said, glad but yet not believing. "Yes, I have it over here." Tsunade opened a drawer of her desk while Naruto walked to her. Tsunade showed him a little bottle. "You need to drink this and within five hours the transformed poison will turn back to his normal state. The antidote will make sure it doesn't transform anymore and after those five hours I can remove the poison, but…" 

"But what?" "You probably will feel horrible for at least one day. And the poison will try to attack your body again." "You mean I will get those pain attacks again?" Naruto grimaced. "Most likely, yes. That's why I want you to stay here, so I can make sure nothing bad happens. From the moment you drink this potion until I removed all of the poison. Do you understand?" "Yes, I guess I have no choice." Tsunade gave him the bottle. 

Naruto stared at the bottle. Realising he will finally get rid of the fox ears and tail and won't have to wear that bonnet anymore. He opened the bottle and thought, 'here it goes' before he drank all of it. 

"Bleh," he said when he was finished, "That was horrible." Tsunade laughed, "What did you expect? That it tasted like ramen?" "Wouldn't have been a bad idea. So how long until those pain attacks start?" "I don't know; that's why I told you to stay here."

----------------

Mitsuki jumped to the side to avoid Kiba's and Akamaru's Gatsuga. She got on Rakuna and the two spurted away. Kiba and Akamaru followed soon after that. Mitsuki jumped of Rakuna in midair and went one way; Rakuna went another way. Kiba and Akamaru stopped, what was a bad idea, for Mitsuki saw her chance to attack. She first threw some shuriken and after that used earth jutsu on Kiba, while Akamaru was occupied with Rakuna.

Mitsuki had Kiba down on the ground; well she was actually sitting on top of him, holding his arms firmly, pushing them to the ground and making him unable to move. This caused Kiba to blush, while Mitsuki looked at him with a serious face. 

There was a silence, but Kiba broke it. "Uhm… I think you won this time," he said while averting his gaze. "Hm? O… yeah…" Mitsuki muttered and got of Kiba. They both sat down, next to each other and there was another silence. "Ano… thanks for all the training." "Tomorrow is the big day, isn't it?" "Yeah…" A little further away Rakuna and Akamaru had lain down and had their eyes closed, both tired from the intense training of that day. Night had already fallen and some clouds covered the bright stars. 

Two arms suddenly embraced Mitsuki and here eyes widened. "You'll be fine," Kiba whispered in here left ear. "Kiba? W-what are you doing?" Mitsuki asked. "What, can't I hug you?" "Well… uhm…," Mitsuki started but couldn't find words as Kiba started snuggling. For a moment she let him do what he was doing, and then she suddenly pushed him aside while blushing. "What is it?" Kiba asked puzzled. "I do like you a lot, Kiba, but…" Mitsuki started very confused. "But what, Mitsuki-chan?" "Well, uhm… you remember that friend of mine I have to save?" "Yeah what about it?" Kiba had come closer again and gave Mitsuki a questioned look. 

"He's not just a friend… I love him." "I see." Kiba looked at the ground. "Do you know if he loves you back?" "No, I don't know." "And how can you be sure you see him again. We haven't heard anything about your father since we left the hideout. It can take ages before we find them and then you might as well be disappointed." 

Kiba quickly looked up when he heard her sobbing. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. F-forget what I just said," Kiba said in panic that he had made the girl cry. "No, it's okay. It's just the hard truth I try not to face. I know about it, so don't worry," Mitsuki said between her sobs. "I'm a jerk," Kiba said. "Well at least you're a nice jerk," Mitsuki said laughing a bit. "And selfish for asking you the question I'm about to ask."

Mitsuki looked at him, questioning. "Would you be my girl until we find that friend of yours? I will also help making him jealous if you want." Mitsuki rubbed away some of her tears. "What is it that you like about me?" she asked. "Hmm, all of it I guess. Especially your weird personality." "My weird personality, huh?" Mitsuki laughed and pushed Kiba down. 

Kiba let him be pushed and fell on the ground laughing. "Only say yes if you like me," he said. "Didn't I just say I like you? It's just that I also like Ryudo-kun." "So the guy is called Ryudo, huh?" Kiba sat up again, while Mitsuki nodded. 

It was silent for a while. 

"Just think about it. It's okay with me if you say no. I completely understand," Kiba said and gave Mitsuki a little kiss on her cheek. Just when he was about to stand up, Mitsuki grabbed his coat. Kiba looked at her, while she avoided his gaze.

'_I don't know why I am doing this. I don't understand either. But to keep waiting for a day that might never come, I don't want that. I want to be happy again and I love Kiba. I truly do, but I also love Ryudo and Kiba won't be able to replace him. Not for now, not until I know Ryudo-kun loves me back or not. For the time being…it is alright. I will try to find happiness again.'_

"Kiba-kun…" Mitsuki looked up, while Kiba gained a small blush on his face when she had added the 'kun' suffix to his name. "You can't replace Ryudo-kun, you do understand that?" "Of course I do," Kiba said and came closer. "Just for the time being," Mitsuki whispered. "Until we found your friend," Kiba whispered back. 

Then they were kissing. 

------------------

The day had come. The day of the finals. It was almost eight o'clock and Mitsuki was still in bed. She had to be at the stadium at nine, she did have some time left. But her sleep would soon be interrupted. 

In nightgown Hinata walked to the living room. Still somewhat sleepy, she had made it too late last night. "Morning, Hinata," Kiba said cheerful. "Morning, Kiba. What are you doing here?" "Making sure Mitsuki gets up," Kiba laughed, "Where does she sleep?" "In the room next to mine. They finally made a proper room wherein you can sleep." Hinata guided Kiba to Mitsuki's room. 

Hinata opened the door and Kiba entered. He knew how to wake Mitsuki; he had found her weak spots last night. He tickled her in her neck and poked her once in her side. Hinata was watching it in confusion, while Mitsuki got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Kiba-kun what are you doing here?" "Giving you a wake-up call, you were dead tired last night, I thought would sleep the whole day if you had the chance," Kiba smiled.

'_Kiba-kun?'_ Hinata repeated in her thoughts, _'why the suffix?'_ But Hinata soon found out as she stared at the two that were now kissing. Well actually, Kiba was kissing Mitsuki and Mitsuki was still too sleepy to actually kiss back, but still it was kissing. 

"Are you awake now?" Kiba asked when he had stopped. "No, why don't you try again," Mitsuki answered with a grin. "Wait… what? Mitsuki, you're Kiba's girlfriend?" "O hey Hinata, I didn't know you were here as well," Mitsuki smiled as she stepped out of bed. Hinata kept on staring at the two. Finally it was Kiba that answered. "Yes she is my girlfriend. Since yesterday night." "I would have told you, but I was too tired for it, sorry Hinata," Mitsuki smiled and pushed Kiba outside the room. 

"Hey I have seen you in underwear, why are you pushing me away," Kiba joked. "Because I'm gonna take a shower, wait for me in the living room, okay." "Ow, okay." Mitsuki closed the door and got her stuff together to go take a shower. "I'm happy for you, Mitsuki-chan," Hinata smiled. "Thanks Hinata, but... could I ask you something?" "Of course." "If Naruto never came to you would have kept on waiting for him?" Hinata glanced at her friend, thinking it over. "I honestly don't know. I have loved Naruto-kun for as long I can remember, but why do you ask?" Mitsuki sighed and avoided Hinata's gaze. "You see, next to Kiba there someone else I love, but the change that I can see him again is so small, that I don't even know it's worth waiting for. And I don't know if he likes me." "You are talking about that friend that was kidnapped by your father's allies, aren't you?" 

Mitsuki nodded and sat down on her bed. "I'm confused and I don't know if I made the right choice. I do love Kiba-kun, maybe in a different way than I love Ryudo-kun, but… was it the right choice?" "What do you love about Kiba, Mitsuki-chan? Why do you love him?" "He is funny and well his attitude, I really like it. I like his jokes and I really loved being with him so much, even though it was only training most of the time. And he kind of understands me."

Hinata smiled. Mitsuki turned to her. "He knows about Ryudo and said he would help bring him back and make him jealous if needed. But it feels like I'm having an affair." Hinata started laughing. "Don't worry, you don't have an affair. Kiba-kun is a nice guy, Mitsuki-chan, he means what he says. He wants you to be happy and that is all what matters to him. If you are happier with another guy, he's okay with it. You don't have to worry about Kiba; he will get over it once you are with Ryudo. And with what you just said, you are happy with Kiba for the time being, am I right?" Mitsuki smiled with a blush and then nodded. 

"You are right. I want to have some fun in my life again." Mitsuki jumped up from her bed. "I better take that shower and hurry to get something to eat or else I'll be late for the finals." "Good luck." "Thanks," Mitsuki smiled and rushed to the bathroom. 

-------------------

"And?" Naruto asked. Tsunade walked to her desk and sat down on the chair behind it. "You will still have some difficulty with manipulating your chakra and Kyubi's chakra is still limited in your veins." "So that means my healing ability is still bad," Naruto sighed. Tsunade nodded, with a serious face. "Though I think you can use all your chakra again, but like I said it will be difficult. You won't be on full power." "Well I'll just do the best I can I think," Naruto said with his usual goofy smile. 

Tsunade smiled at him, already expecting such a reaction. When someone knocked on the door she said, "Come in." 

Naruto stood up and grabbed his shirt. "So you got rid of the foxy ears and tail, Naruto." A bit pissed Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Ha-ha very funny," he said sarcastic, while a girl entered the room. It was Temari. "What do you mean Shikamaru?" she asked. "Some poison made Naruto foxy like," Shikamaru answered. 

Naruto grumbled and started pulling on his shirt. Temari stared at Naruto, imagining him with a tail and ears while blushing a bit, it looked cute. 

As soon as Naruto had pulled on his black shirt with red swirl Gaara and Kankuro entered the office. "Gaara, I already wondered when you would come," Tsunade said with a smile. "I had some paperwork to finish," Gaara told. Naruto looked at his friend with a smile, "Hey how's it going?" "I'm fine. I heard you are taking part of the exam again." "Yup," Naruto answered with a smile. 

It was then that he realized he hadn't much time left. "Aaah, I gotta go, see ya!" he quickly said and dashed away. The three Sand siblings and the Hokage watched him going with somewhat confused faces. 

Naruto dashed home, quickly changed clothes and got the stuff he needed. After that he made himself a beef ramen, ate it and left. He was on his way to the arena when he changed his mind. He still had some time left, so he turned and walked over to the training ground. When he was almost there, he saw Hinata leaning against a post, looking at some birds in the air. Naruto grinned in himself and walked to her. "Hey Hinata," he said smiling. Hinata was shocked by his sudden appearance. "N-Naruto, what are you doing here? The finals are almost starting," she said, still a bit of guard and flushing. "I just felt like it," Naruto grinned. 

This was the last time all over again, it made Naruto grin. "O," Hinata said smiling, "But why?" 

"I hoped you would be here to give me pep talk again," he smiled. Hinata stared confused at him for a moment. Naruto went closer placed one hand on the wooden post and kissed his girlfriend. It was a sweet romantic kiss. After a few seconds Naruto stopped. "Almost like my last Chu-nin exam finals," he whispered his head still close to hers.

Hinata blushed with a smile. "Yes," she whispered, "Almost." "But this time I'm not saying I like people like you," Naruto grinned a bit. Hinata gave him a questioned look. "This time I say… I love you, Hinata-chan." Hinata face turned in ten shades of red and she placed her hand in front of her mouth. Naruto gently got it, pulled it slowly away and kissed her again. 

When it was time the couple started walking to the arena, holding each others hand. 

**AN: **Whaa Naruto is no longer foxy like TT TT, but I had to. I couldn't let him walk around like that forever….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Third test: Revenge on Konohamaru Chapter **

Mitsuki and Naruto were standing next to each other, watching the crowd cheering. Naruto was no longer wearing a bonnet to cover his ears, for his ears were human again. He also had no tail anymore. And only those things made him happy. Mitsuki had found her little happiness with Kiba, who was sitting in the crowd, cheering as loudly as the rest. She found Hinata and Sakura sitting near her boyfriend. Also that Ino girl that insulted her earlier this moth was with them. She didn't care though.

Naruto had his eyes fixated on Hinata, who smiled and blushed at him.

Mitsuki had watched Kiba for while, before she averted her gaze to the upper floors of the stadium where the Hokage was sitting with a red haired person. He was wearing a hat similar to the one Tsunade was now wearing; with an annoyed face though.

* * *

"Well, let's begin, shall we," Tsunade said as she stood up. Gaara only gave a small nod. Kankuro and Temari on the other hand had a little more of interested expression on their face. "Ladies and gentleman," Tsunade started as the crowd started to quiet down, "Welcome to the Chu-nin exams' finals! Now let's not wait and start!"

* * *

After a short briefing, the shinobi that didn't participate in the first round made their way to waiting room; including Naruto and Mitsuki. Naruto and Mitsuki didn't even mind watching. Rakuna on the other hand, did; gathering information so Mitsuki would know if she had to face the winner of this round.

The first round was over before they knew and it was Mitsuki's turn to enter the arena. "Good luck," Naruto smiled at her. Mitsuki gave him a brief nod and went downstairs, followed by Rakuna and the Sand shinobi she had to fight. Mitsuki came to a stop when she was in the middle of the field and she faced the sand shinobi in front of her. Meanwhile she used her telepathy jutsu to converse with her wolf partner.

**Sit this one out, Rakuna. I want to keep most of our jutsu a secret until necessary and especially yours.**

**Hai,** replied Rakuna in her head.

Mitsuki stopped the telepathy jutsu without someone noticing. During the one month of training she had tried to do the telepathy jutsu without hand seals; she had succeeded.

"Are you both ready?" asked the Jo-nin. "Hai," Mitsuki answered, while the sand shinobi only nodded. "Okay then…"

* * *

The audience looked at the girl with interest, they haven't seen her before, nor did they ever see a person with a wolf as partner; except for that one person so many years ago that only a very few remembered.

Kiba was nervous. Sure, he knew Mitsuki could do this very well, she was awesome and beat him several times, but he couldn't help to worry about his girlfriend. _'Come on, Mitsuki-chan…'_ he thought to himself, barely able to resist shouting it out loud.

* * *

"…START!" the Jo-nin said and jumped a few meters back. With a quick movement the Sand shinobi had drawn shuriken and threw them at Mitsuki. Mitsuki simply dodged, not making a movement yet. Waiting for him. Analysing his speed, knowledge and ability. Her opponent made a rapid movement of hand seals. "Sui-ton, Suiryudan-no-jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Mizzle)."

'_Giving away his abilities so soon, he either thinks he will beat me or he is stupid fool. Nevertheless a simple water jutsu won't stop me.'_

Mitsuki was waiting for the water dragon to come at her and just before it hit her she made her hand seals in rapid way.

'_Doton: Gizagiza-no-Kasui! (Earth release: jagged spikes!)'_

Because the water dragon had been so close, the sand ninja hadn't seen what she had been doing and also didn't notice the pointed stones that had blocked his attack. What he did see, and took for hitting his opponent, was the water dragon disappearing in a water ballet.

What actually happened was unseen by anyone, only Mitsuki knew that the little rocks she had called on had sliced the dragon into pieces. A smirk was on her face when she saw the stunned looking sand ninja. "What?! I hit you!" he yelled. "You were not even close," the grey eyed girl replied. Her opponent made some sound that looked like he was growling in frustration.

'_O come on, you can't expect me to fall down after one hit, can you? This is the final round, don't be so full of yourself you fool.'_

He made another series of hand seals and Mitsuki had recognized them. 'Again Sui-ton?' "You can't escape from this stupid girl! Suiton: Ootsunami-no-jutsu! (Water Release: Giant Tidal Wave) _'I have to admit I am impressed he is able to call on so much water,'_ Mitsuki thought as she looked at the water coming at her, _'but he is making a fatal mistake.'_ "Do-ton: Shinjuu-Zanshu-no-jutsu! (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Skill)."

It took five till ten minutes for the water to disappear. But when Mitsuki wasn't anywhere to find, the crowd started whispering things. Wondering where the girl had gone to. Her wolf partner had found her safety in one of the few trees that was standing there and was unnoticed by the sand shinobi. "Where the hell is she?" the man thought out loud. A soft noise beneath him caught his attention, so he looked down and received a punch in the face. Flying through the air, he was stopped when he hit the wall and slid down. Though the man managed to keep standing on his feet and rubbed away some blood.

"Annoying little girl…" he mumbled and drew a scroll out of his pocket. Mitsuki was looking at it, waiting for his next move, what was unrolling the scroll. A big shuriken appeared and the sand shinobi grabbed it. "…girls are stupid; they cannot fight because they care too much about hurting another! You are no different! That punch wasn't even hurting that much, so forfeit or die!" Mitsuki's eyes grew wide as she saw his killing intent rise, but the words he said weren't unnoticed, and the shuriken he threw wasn't either. She jumped away just in time. "Why do you think a girl can't fight, baka!" she snapped to him when she landed. The shuriken hit a tree behind her. "I just told you, girls let themselves being carried by feelings too much!"

'_He seriously needs a lesson about girls,'_ Rakuna thought as she looked at Mitsuki who was starting to get pissed. The wolf sighed, knowing this battle wouldn't last any longer. "You're done for," she whispered looking at the Sand ninja.

A quick scan. Trees, shuriken, water… Mitsuki looked at them only for a second. She did that so, that even her opponent – who was barely five meters away, he was walking to the girl – didn't notice it. One sudden movement. The sand ninja was taken aback when a set of kunai flew in his direction. He averted them by jumping away several times. In this short period, Mitsuki had found her way to the big shuriken stuck in the tree. The one the man had used a moment before.

'_I can use more than just earth jutsu…'_

"Suiton: Shuriken-no-Fuusha! (Water Release: Shuriken Pinwheel!)" she shouted and threw the big shuriken at her opponent. It was spinning rapidly, with water swirling around as lashes. First the water hit the dumbstruck shinobi that was caught of guard by the speed of the shuriken and the attack. Then the weapon itself hit the man, who had managed to move a bit so not fatal point would be hit. He fell down, tried to get up, but found himself cornered when he saw a kunai pointed at him. The girl had three others ready in her left hand. "If you fight any farther, then I will surely kill you, don't think I can't for I already killed before. Forfeit if you want to live."

He lay down as answer. "Tsuwata Mitsuki is the winner," the jo-nin announced.

* * *

'_Well done, Mitsuki-chan,'_ Kiba thought with a smile. "Remind me to never piss Mitsuki off again," Ino stated shuddering. "Again? What did you do to piss her off?" asked a curious Sakura. Kiba started snorting without anyone noticing. "I told her she looked like a tomboy with the clothes she wears and…uhm and such things." "Baka, of course she got mad. What did she say?" Ino got an embarrassed blush on her faces and wouldn't tell Sakura and Hinata, who had started to listen as well.

Kiba couldn't help. His snorting became louder and two faces were turned to him. "You know more about it, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. Kiba could only nod. "What did Mitsuki do?" Sakura wanted to know. "She made Ino – cough – strip – cough, cough." "That's not true!" shouted Ino, her face even redder. She shot a death glare at Kiba. "It was a mind trick! And…it was only my shirt…" Ino trailed of and looked down in embarrassment.

Sakura's and Hinata's eyes grew wide and they both stared at the blonde. Then, all of a sudden, Sakura burst into laughter and Hinata started giggling. "I cannot believe it, oh my god Ino… I should have seen it." "At least she learnt not to mess with Mitsuki-chan," Kiba said. Ino gave an agreeing nod. A second after that she gave the dog boy a curious look. "Mitsuki-_chan_?" she said as she raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, something with calling my girlfriend that?"

Now it was Ino's turn to look surprised. The only one that wasn't staring at him was Hinata, for she already knew.

* * *

Naruto walked downstairs, it was finally his turn to fight. _'You will pay, Konohamaru,'_ he thought with a snicker. It didn't take long to reach the battlefield. Konohamaru stood there with a confident smile on his face. Naruto really wondered how strong the boy was and would surely not underestimate him, but he knew very well that Konohamaru would not be able to defeat him. Not yet. Maybe never will be able to do so.

"Are you both ready?" "Yup," Naruto said sheepish. "O yeah!" exclaimed Konohamaru, "Naruto-nii-san, you're going down!" "If you say so," Naruto said bored. "You may begin," the jo-nin said. Konohamaru immediately drew some shuriken and threw them at Naruto. Naruto simply dodged them, what made Konohamaru growl a little as he threw kunai at his rival. With a bored face Naruto jumped to the side.

'_You're t__oo slow for me, Konohamaru. I've been training with Lee on my speed, though he is still faster than me I am faster than you.'_

Naruto made some hand seal. "Taju-Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" A few thousand Kage Bunshin were facing Konohamaru, who gulped. Meanwhile the real Naruto had found a safe spot in the trees and decided to lay down on a branch and wait until Konohamaru had 'killed' all his shadow doppelgangers.

Konohamaru mostly used Kage Bunshin, tai-jutsu and some fire jutsu to get rid of the Kage Bunshin of Naruto. And when the last disappeared he looked around with a confused face. He then saw Naruto laying in a tree with an untroubled face. "Don't mock me!" the boy snapped and pointed angrily at him. Naruto turned his head a little. "It took you longer than I expected." Konohamaru growled and ran over to the tree with Naruto in it, but he stopped when the blond haired jumped on to the ground.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a suspicious face, ready in a defensive stand, waiting what kind of move Naruto would make.

"So… do you have a coin with you, Konohamaru?" "Uhm… yeah… I think so…" the boy said as he dropped his defence and forgot the fight. He found a coin in one of his pockets. "What do you want with it?" "Head, I use nin-jutsu to finish you; tails I only use tai-jutsu and will not use my right arm." Konohamaru tossed the coin. Both the blonde and the brown haired looked at the coin when it fell on the ground. "Tails," Konohamaru said thoughtfully, "So that means you're only using ta.. Wait a min… DAMN YOU! Don't fool with me." The audience sweat dropped. "Stop play-" Konohamaru was cut off.

Naruto kicked the boy in his stomach and Konohamaru flew through the air and stopped by hitting the wall at the other side. He hadn't kicked that hard, so Konohamaru stood up looking angry. "I will finish you," he said in a low tone. "Then come and try. I will only use tai-jutsu," Naruto smirked. "Fine! Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!"

The blond looked at his surroundings. "Heh, you're not as good as me, Konohamaru-chan," he joked. The ten Kage Bunshin got enraged and charged over to Naruto. With the difficulty Naruto had brought onto himself by only using one arm and tai-jutsu, he still managed to outdo the shadow clones, but Konohamaru was nowhere to be found.

Using the gift he still had from the poison, he sniffed and smelled the boy nearby. At the moment he realized where Konohamaru was, the ground moved a little. Quickly Naruto looked down as Konohamaru came out of the ground ready to punch Naruto right into the face. Though, that didn't happen. Naruto suddenly grabbed Konohamaru's fist swung him a around a few times and then threw him away with force. It was the second time Konohamaru hit the wall and this time was a lot harder. Naruto turned to the jo-nin that was supervising the match. "He's out for the next minute," the blond stated. The jo-nin looked at Konohamaru for a second, sighed and nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!"

* * *

"I cannot believe it. Honourable Grandson got beaten by that brat…" "Impossible…" "What you say, I bet he tricked in some way."

* * *

"Hmm, it's seems my student only played around," Kakashi said. "Kakashi! When did you appear?!" Gai shouted pointing at his rival. The silver haired showed him his usual grin to him. "Just before Naruto started playing around with Konohamaru." Gai calmed down as he looked at the battle field. Naruto helped Konohamaru, who woke up, standing up. "You're right; it looked more like playing than fight. Though, Konohamaru did great fighting a few thousand of Naruto's shadow doppelgangers. I sure want to see him fight Lee, too bad I had been on a lot if missions the last month." "Don't worry about it, Gai, there is plenty enough time for that after the exam," Kakashi said, "But how did Mitsuki do?" Gai's eyebrows went up a little, surprised Kakashi was interested in the girl. "She won, without much trouble I would say. She somehow disabled a Sui-ton, Suiryudan no jutsu. After being insulted that girls cannot fight she used Water Release: Shuriken Pinwheel, I never heard of it, I think she made it up herself at that very moment."

'_Water Release Shuriken Windmill,'_ Kakashi repeated in his mind ignoring his rival. _'She sure is a fast thinker… I wonder…'_

* * *

Hinata let out a little sigh. _'Naruto-kun, you just played with him.' _Next to her Kiba was snorting. "Ha-ha Naruto you're amusing to see, ha-ha." "Kiba-kun, he just played around." "I know, that's why it's so funny. Konohamaru had no chance of winning this. Especially after Naruto had set his mind paying the boy back. Remember," he said the last word in a teasing way. Hinata averted her somewhat flushed gaze to the ground. "Paying back?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing," she squeaked. "Uhm…okay?"

"I bet he will end in the final round," Lee said. "What makes you think so, you actually haven't seen a thing in this round," Shikamaru yawned. "Because I sparred with him a few times last month, that's why I believe he will end in the final round and I don't really doubt he wouldn't become chu-nin." "I agree with you Lee," Kiba said, "But in that round he probably has to fight Mitsuki-chan." "Why do you believe she will be in the final round," Ino asked annoyed, she seemed to still have a grudge against the girl. "Because…" Kiba began as he looked over to the blonde girl, "I sparred with her every day. She is far better than you think she is, but underestimates her own abilities sometimes. Her knowledge of jutsu is very developed as is her speed and smell ability. She's a mind player, a fast thinker and sticks to her dream as much as Naruto sticks to be Hokage one day. Therefore I think she is at the same level as Naruto."

After a moment or two gazing at Kiba, they turned their look to the battle field again, only to see Mitsuki declared as the winner.

"You might be right, Kiba," Sakura said. _'I know I am.'_

* * *

"Ow man, I lost." "You should stop fooling around Konohamaru. Take your ninja path a little more seriously. After all you _are_ the grandson of a Hokage." "True, but I don't want everyone to see me as that; I told you when we first met." "Heh, you're actually not even worth the name of 'honourable grandson'." "Why you…" the twelve year old snarled. "I am just saying you should take it a little more seriously. You are a shinobi now, not a kid but a grown up. Make yourself worth the name of 'honourable grandson' and next time we fight I might take it a little more seriously." Konohamaru blinked a few times. "Though my compliments on being able to knock out all my Kage Bunshin," Naruto smiled. Konohamaru grinned back and the two boys watched the following fights.

* * *

As the fights continued Mitsuki never used Rakuna in a single battle. Naruto never used Rasengan, but mostly Kage Bunshin to beat his opponent to pulp with only Tai-jutsu. The second to last battle Mitsuki had pulled her opponent into the ground. He struggled, making an effort of getting free, but Mitsuki simply kneeled down and laid one hand on the soft sand. Everyone was wondering what the girl was doing, while the well muscled man had stopped his efforts and his eyes widened as she was whispering things in his ear.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed suddenly. The girl leaned back with a victorious, but yet a little evil grin. "You don't want that to happen?" "No! Please don't! I'll do anything," the man begged like a little child. She just looked at the man, her mouth made some movement, but she didn't say a word. "I forfeit!"

"Tsuwata Mitsuki is the winner."

The girl walked away, followed by her wolf partner. Meanwhile the medics rushed over to the trembling man.

* * *

Naruto's battle was one to last. If he won he was in the final round, just like Mitsuki.

"I see Naruto got some more speed in him now, did you train with Lee, Gai?" "Didn't I tell?!" the green beast snapped. "Sorry I wasn't listening at that time." Gai sighed, "Yes, he also trained with Hinata and Neji what I heard. I heard from Neji he can control his chakra a lot better than before, but we have yet to see him use nin-jutsu." "I'm impressed he hasn't even used Rasengan yet," Kakashi said in a whisper.

The battle only lasted for ten minutes. And not even worn out Naruto stared at his opponent, turned and looked over to Mitsuki. She had a half smile on her face.

"The final round will start over half an hour. Uzumaki, Tsuwata, make sure you're ready," the jo-nin said. Naruto left the battle field with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. Mitsuki watched him. _'This battle will be interesting.' _The girl looked over to her wolf partner. Rakuna smiled at her, also eager for the fight, for she knew Mitsuki would let her fight in that round. That was for sure.

**AN:** Whohoo Mitsuki against Naruto. How would that be? Let me tell I don't think Konohamaru is weak (he fought a damn lo of Naruto's Kage Bunshin!) I just wasn't the mood of going to much into detail for that fight, since the main point in that fight is Naruto mocking the kid XD hehehe. Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Naruto vs Chapter 19: Naruto vs. Mitsuki: battle of friends**

After a thirty minutes break the two shinobi walked back to the battle field. Not saying a word to each other.

* * *

Kiba looked at Mitsuki and Naruto. The two of them were facing each other, both a smile on their face.

"The monster came far, but he won't be able to defeat that girl," Kiba heard someone saying behind him. Kiba looked at Hinata, she had her eyes closed and looked annoyed after hearing the exact same thing Kiba heard. Sakura, who was sitting next to Hinata on the other side, laid a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Ignore it, Hinata," she said softly. "I know I have to ignore it, but it's… I… I don't understand why they thinking of him that way."

"I wonder who will win." Ino said she was sitting next to Sakura. "That's unpredictable. Both Mitsuki and Naruto are strong, as you have seen, so let's just watch it and find out," Kiba said. Hinata nodded and looked at Naruto. She knew he hadn't even shown more then forty percent of his true power; he hadn't even used Rasengan yet. Mitsuki was about the same and she hadn't used Rakuna in one battle. This would be an interesting battle.

* * *

Naruto looked at Mitsuki, still showing a grin on his face. "It seems like were up against each other," he said. "Just don't hold back this time. I know that you have shown not even half of your true strength," Mitsuki said. "The same goes for you."

"Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Then begin."

Naruto immediately charged to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki remembered what Kiba had told her just before the finals had started.

(Flashback)

"Good luck, you will make it to the last round," Kiba said giving his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek. "There are more people and most of them are better than me." "Yeah I know, but still I think you will make it to the final round." "I am sure Naruto will make it to that round, but me…" "Naruto, yeah I guess you're right. Mitsuki-chan, if you're up against Naruto you should watch out. Most of the time he is a clueless screw-up, but when it's about fighting he's one of the strongest. The fact that he just never gives up made him able to beat Neji. During battle he isn't dense at all. Like you, he can come up with a new plan in a fraction of a second. So be aware." "I will, you better go now." Mitsuki gave Kiba a quick kiss and than ran to the other candidates of the finals.

(End flashback)

Naruto landed a punch on Mitsuki's arm. _'He's fast,'_ she thought and tried to land a punch on him, but he blocked in an easy way. There were punches and kicks, and though it seemed they were equal, Mitsuki was having a hard time. _'Damn, he's fast and tai-jutsu is my worst.'_ Still she managed to land some hits and block at least two third of his.

All of a sudden Mitsuki jumped away from the close combat battle and landed, leaving a few meters between her and Naruto. "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!)" Naruto, who was running toward Mitsuki, got stuck in the mud she had called on. The girl smiled, but that smile disappeared when Naruto disappeared in a poof. _'What the…?!'_

Mitsuki ducked just in time to avoid Naruto hit her from the back. He landed on his hands, jumped up, turned around in mid air and landed on hand a feet. _'I was fighting a Kage Bunshin?! He truly is unpredictable!'_

Naruto ran over to Mitsuki again, with a kunai ready. Mitsuki quickly grabbed one of hers and the iron hit each other with a loud cling. Both pushing, Mitsuki was in a difficult position. Sitting with one foot and one knee on the ground and also one hand. _'Even not being able to use all of his power he still is marvellous. I cannot believe it. And the fact that he isn't even using any of Kyubi's chakra makes him even greater.'_ She gathered some of her power and pushed Naruto away, though he managed to land the kunai in her arm. "Crap," the girl said.

Naruto shove a few meters before he was standing still again. He panted for a moment. "Darn it," he mumbled. _'This is bad; I am forced to use nin-jutsu next to Kage Bunshin. With only tai-jutsu I won't make this.'_

"**Kid, you should use nin-jutsu. Remember this is the Chu-nin exam. Show as much as you can."**

'_Tell me something I don't know! I haven't used a lot nin-jutsu because it requires more chakra and at this moment my chakra control sucks__ even more than normal because of that poison that was removed, remember?!_'

"**Up against this girl you have no change in winning without nin-jutsu."**

'_Right now it isn't about winning, but abou__t showing you can be a chu-nin, you said it yourself. Though you are right, Mitsuki is strong and I only can keep up with her if I use nin-jutsu.'_

Naruto looked at Mitsuki while she pulled the kunai out of her arm. A little smile appeared on his face.

"**I suggest one of those fire jutsu you learned last month."**

'_Right.'_

Mitsuki tossed the kunai away. "Katon: Ka-ryu Endan! (Fire Release: Fire dragon flame blast)" Mitsuki's head shot up as she saw a dragon of flames heading towards her. Quickly she made some hand seals. "Suiton: Sui-jin-heki (Water encampment wall!)" The water stopped the fire dragon, but Mitsuki rapidly moved away from the spot she was, for Naruto was already on his way towards her. He missed. "Do-ton: Dai-shinsai-no-jutsu! (Earth Release: Giant Earthquake disaster!)" Mitsuki shouted as soon she had landed on the ground. The whole stadium was shaking, but Naruto found his balance. _'Now,'_ he thought and a ball of chakra was forming in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" he shouted.

* * *

The audience was looking stunned at the jutsu Naruto was now using. "That-that's the Fourth's jutsu." "How does the brat know it?"

* * *

Just before Naruto landed his Rasengan on Mitsuki she ducked and kicked Naruto away by placing her foot in his stomach and rolling over. The Rasengan buried the wall that partly collided. He turned around to the girl.

"That wasn't such a good idea, using Rasengan while I can still move," Mitsuki said with a smirk on her face. "Heh, it seems I miscalculated, you weren't suppose to move," Naruto said. "What do you m…?" Mitsuki had tried to stand up, but was now unable to move. _'What? I'm paralysed! When did he..?'_ Then she remembered the kunai he had buried in her arm. A little smile appeared on Mitsuki's face. _'He's a few steps ahead of me, what is odd, but he forgot one thing.' _

Naruto had a new Rasengan ready. "Sorry, Mitsuki, but you said not to hold back," he said with a serious face and wanted to hit her with the Rasengan. Just before the jutsu landed on the girl, she had disappeared and Naruto hit the ground instead. _'How did she escape?'_ Naruto turned around and saw Mitsuki on the back of her wolf partner. _'Damn, I forgot Rakuna, she hasn't used her up until now…'_

With some difficulty Mitsuki had gotten of Rakuna and was sitting on the ground, barely able to move a muscle. "Rakuna, your turn," she said, while looking to the ground. "Hai," the wolf answered and charged over to Naruto.

"Heh, you won't be able to stop me, Rakuna. I can just get around you." "Not a chance," the wolf answered.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the fight with interest. _'So we finally get to see Rakuna fighting. I wonder how Mitsuki's teamwork with her partner is. She can handle a fight herself, that's a good thing…but why would she have Rakuna as her partner if she can fight alone? The girl probably got more in her sleeve than she has showed until now.'_

* * *

"Taju-Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" Naruto shouted. The field was covered with orange, black and yellow.

'_Again I am amazed by the amount of it_,' Mitsuki as she looked to her surroundings. Rakuna jumped in front of her, her head keeping low, standing in a fighting position. "One wolf can't beat thousand of Kage Bunshin," Naruto said. "Don't underestimate my friend, Naruto. She is even better than I am," Mitsuki smirked.

Rakuna let out low growl as she looked around. _'There are so many… but I can beat them for sure. Still… why does he keep me reminding of those persons… those who I can't remember? What is this…? I don't understand.' _The wolf lowered her position in order to keep protecting Mitsuki and warn the boy she was serious, it was an animal instinct._ 'I do remember that one jutsu I learned from that time, and I can surely use it now.' _

It was a glaring contest for minutes and the audience had grown silent. All their attention was focussed on this battle, they didn't even seem to care that Naruto was a 'demon' anymore.

Then one of the thousand Naruto ran over to the wolf and her partner. Rakuna let out a low growl as she suddenly sped over to the blond boy. She jumped up and with one slash of her paw the Kage Bunshin was gone.

Mitsuki looked at her animal friend. The wolf turned around to see three hands full of shadow doppelgangers ran over to Mitsuki. The girl smiled. _'Don't underestimate her speed, Naruto,' _she thought as she saw Rakuna's eyes closed for a moment. The moment she opened them – what was only two seconds later – the wolf charged of with an enormous speed. Within a minute most of the Kage Bunshin were gone, due to the slashes of Rakuna's paws and the chakra she had channelled into her paws to make her strikes more efficient.

Rakuna landed in front of Mitsuki again. A few hundred of the shadow doppelgangers were left. "Heh, you're fast, Rakuna," one Naruto said as he drew a kunai.

Mitsuki looked up as she saw hundreds of kunai coming her way. Not a second later she felt she could move again and jumped up just in time, together with the wolf. "Shikyaku-no-jutsu! (Down on all four!)" She landed on hand and feet and dashed over to the left, while Rakuna went to the right. They dealt with the Kage Bunshin first. Rakuna by using 'wolf chakra claw' and Mitsuki by using 'Tsuga'. One Naruto was left and both the wolf and the girl went over to him. Mitsuki with a kunai ready in her hand.

"Tsume-no-Ookami! (Wolf Claw!)" "Suiton: Misu-nokogiri! (Water saw!)"

* * *

Hinata was looking at Naruto, or actually, more staring with a bit of a shocked face. This fight just kept going on. "Don't worry so much, Hinata. Mitsuki-chan would never kill Naruto," Kiba assured her. Hinata only nodded, not able to speak at that very moment.

She saw how Mitsuki and Rakuna both hit her boyfriend at the same time.

* * *

Mitsuki saw Naruto shoving over the ground and then he suddenly poofed away. 'Doton: Kankaku-no-I-Sekei (Earth Release: Senses of the Living World),' she thought rapidly. "Heh, Naruto, when are you coming out of hiding, you cannot fool me. Get out of that tree and fight!" Within a millisecond she turned around and blocked one of Naruto's hits. She grabbed his hand to make sure he wouldn't get away and Rakuna had her fangs buried in his left leg. "How did you do that? You don't posses Byakugan." "Heh, first of; I have a great nose thanks to Kiba-kun's training. Second of; I read your chakra through the ground. Remember the Forest of Nightmare?" "I should have thought of that, but how do you do that? You're not using hand seals like last time." "Chakra is in everywhere, even in the earth. Maybe in tiny amounts but it is there. My focus became stronger during the last month and I got more used to the jutsu. I can now read the earth like an open book, just by placing my hand on the ground. As you can see using 'down on all fours' makes me place two hands on the ground and two feet. This makes my vision better and my range bigger. You were in connection with the ground, by sitting in the tree. So it was obvious to me where you were." "All saying through the ground?" "No, my range is not bigger than five hundred meters, but in this battle stadium that is enough."

The two jumped away from each other and Rakuna had let go of Naruto's leg. "Fuuton Renkudan. (Air bullets!)" _'Crap, I don't know fire jutsu!'_ "Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Mudslide Barrier)" The mud that spewed out of Mitsuki's mouth hardened and was now a wall between her and the air bullets. Meanwhile Rakuna ran up the wall and as soon she was there she opened her muzzle.

"Katon: Gokakyu-no-jutsu!" the wolf shouted. It stopped most of the air bullets, but the ones that got through hit the wall. Normally the wall is strong enough to block most jutsu, but apparently Naruto's air bullets were stronger and the wall broke apart in an enormous blast. Rakuna, who had been standing on it, flew through the air and hit the side of the stadium. She was unconscious. Mitsuki was rolling over and over until she crushed into the wall. Naruto was as well blown away by the blast, but managed to avoid hitting something.

Mitsuki looked to the side and saw her knocked out friend. She turned her gaze back to her opponent. _'He managed to crush the wall…'_ She was surprised by this, it was almost impossible, but yet he had done it. _'But…'_

"You're getting out of chakra as well, aren't you," the grey eyed stated. Naruto grumbled, wondering how the girl knew but then saw one of her hands on the ground. _'Crap… wait, she said as well, so that means she will pull her last resort jutsu. In that case….' _As Naruto crumbled up, the girl had one of her hands in a half Ram seal.

Naruto didn't hesitate a moment and made a Fuuton Rasengan with his remaining chakra, still having a difficult with calling on his chakra, especially his last. Meanwhile Mitsuki shouted "Doton: Iwa-no-Tachi! (Earth Release: Sword of stone)" and pulled a sword made of stone, at least fifty centimetres long, out of the ground. One millisecond later the two were charging at each other. The sword hit the Rasengan and the two pushed as hard as they could. That lasted for not more than ten seconds.

As the blade of stone crushed, the Rasengan exploded and both were blown away by the force of the explosion. They crushed into the wall, one at each side of the stadium.

'_I'm worn out, though that was the best battle ever. No-one ever pushed me this far to let me use Do__ton: Iwa-no-Tachi,'_ Mitsuki smiled as everything went black for her.

'_I'm out. If I had been on full force I would be able to stand up now, but… I'm tired. I cannot even move my fingers.' _

"**You did a good job, Naruto."**

'_Glad you're back to your normal self, Kyubi.' _

"Neither candidate is able to continue," the jo-nin said, "I declare this fight is over. Please send some medics." At first there was a moment of silence, everyone was stunned the battle was over. Suddenly it burst out into cheering. Naruto grinned as he heard his friends calling his name and soon after that he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a small room with beds. Slowly he came up and found that rather painful. The room that had been filled with talking, quiet down and everyone turned to him. "Naruto-kun," said Hinata with some tears in the corners of her eyes and a smile. And before Naruto could do another thing he was hugged by her. "Ouch, Hinata-chan, that hurts," he said, though he smiled. The others – Sakura, Tenten and Neji – laughed.

"How's Mitsuki doing?" "Don't worry, I'm fine," came a worn out voice from another bed. Naruto turned his had to the sound and found Mitsuki sitting up, having bandages around both her arms and around her head. Kiba was sitting on the edge of her bed. "I just woke up. I have to say nobody ever pushed me far enough to use Sword of Stone, Naruto," she smiled. "Heh-heh, I never used Rasengan so many times on one person."

Sakura checked Naruto's wounds; he had his right arm in bandages and several scratches on in his face, but would be fine.

* * *

"Mitsuki-chan, don't be so damn stubborn and stop trying to walk!" Kiba shouted. "I'm not stubborn, you're being overprotective!" Naruto turned his face to the fighting pair and raised one eyebrow. "Did I miss something?" Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun, Mitsuki-chan is Kiba-kun's girlfriend." "Eh!"

**AN:** TIE! Hehe. That was a nice fight, considering I did had trouble with writing this. Hope you guys like it as much as I do.

_Next chapter: __**Council discussion: chu-nin or not?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Council discussion: chu-nin or not?**

There was soft talking in the meeting room of the Hokage tower, but it drifted away when the Hokage herself entered and everyone turned their gaze towards the blond female. She sat down in the empty chair at the head of the table and laid some papers down. Having a stern look on her face, the woman looked around. Every clan head had gathered at this actually quite small room, and several other important people were their; including the Konoha Advisors.

"Alright, first of all thanks for coming. I already discussed with the Kazekage and he already selected two of his shinobi that were able to get his attention and will gain the title of chu-nin. I have two on my list as well, but first tell me who you think earns to be chu-nin." "I have to say I am a bit disappointed in Konohamaru-sama's fight," one started. "His team-mates told me they were lucky to survive the first and second round of the chu-nin exam and they forfeited. Konohamaru was just stubborn," Tsunade told with a little smile. "I thought he knew better jutsu than that." "He hangs around with the demon boy too much," someone grunted. This made the Hokage twitch, but she remained quiet.

The discussion went on for every single shinobi that showed his abilities in the third and final rounds. The last ones to discuss were the finalists from which the fight had ended even.

"I cannot believe the boy can use an A-rank jutsu," a dark haired woman yelled angrily as she slammed one hand on the table as if that would make her comment stronger. "Yes, I agree. Rasengan is only known by the Fourth Hokage, who died to save our village, Kami has his soul… and Jiraiya. But how the brat knows is beyond my imagination." "The demon boy has been Jiraiya's apprentice for two and a half years, the idiot must have taught him," one man snapped. "First of; all don't call him a demon in my presence!" Tsunade gritted, "Second of; Naruto learned that jutsu before leaving the village for two and a half years. He won the bet with me by doing so. Nonetheless that is none of your concern at this matter."

Some shuddered, others nodded. The only one that seemed to be neutral was the Hyuga leader. "Alright, then I have to say Naruto showed us something that actually even got me impressed." "I have to admit his fast acting was marvellous," the Nara said, "He seemed to make a backup plan within an instant." Tsunade nodded, glad there was someone not seeing Naruto as a demon. "His knowledge of jutsu is what impressed me…" Inuzuka Tsume admitted, "As well as he was able to fight Mitsuki with our clan specialty. He knew exactly what to do."

"What got my interest is that he was not even at full power and yet managed to pull such fights," Tsunade said with a serious face. "What do you mean, he wasn't at full power?" someone asked while looking at her with a confused face. The Konoha advisors looked at the Hokage with interest as well as any other person in the room, even the Hyuga leader.

"Remember that he got this transformation poison in his veins. He was lucky he didn't change into a full fox. I cured him from the burden of walking around with fox ears and a tail not long before the third exam, but I found out he would not be able to be at full power or manipulate his chakra without having a difficulty with that. And he is already having a problem with that." "That explains why he had been walking around with a bonnet," the Konoha elder said thoughtfully.

"So you are saying he is far stronger than he showed us yesterday?" a man with several scares on his face yelled. "Yes, even I have no clue of how much stronger he is and according to Hatake Kakashi he is getting stronger with the day. Kakashi even mentioned that Naruto has two times his chakra reserve." "Hatake Kakashi is an elite ninja; there is no way that the demon brat can have two times his chakra reserve!" Tsunade slammed both her hands on the table as she stood up. Her chair fell on the floor and a dangerous aura was coming from her what made everyone shiver.

"That's enough! When do you people start realize that Naruto has been keeping you save from a demon?! You have been trying to kill him several times; you have been treating him like _he_ is the Kyubi itself! I am very surprised he never did something back –" She was cut off. "He pulled pranks and was a thief, a little criminal! He set houses on fire –" "I did some research about that, except for the pranks none of it is true! Naruto never ever hurt someone. He, damn it, even doesn't care how you people think of him and treat him!" "If you call pulling the pranks he did not hurting someone…!" "What would you do is you were isolated from the rest of the world?! It was his way of gaining some attention; it didn't even care if he would get hurtful words thrown at his head. He could as well kill you all, but he didn't do such a thing for his is too kind for that!"

Everyone was staring at her. The Hyuga leader with a frown and irritated face. "I still think he is better of in staying a ge-nin," the man said after a moment of silence. They all turned to look at him and several started to nod. Tsunade sighed and picked her chair from the ground so she could sit down again.

'_He doesn't know about his daughter's relationship with Naruto, does he?' _

The woman rubbed her eyes in annoyance, thinking about how to convince those stupid people that Naruto was worth the rank of chu-nin. That was until a knock on the door stopped the soft whispering. Tsunade turned her head to the door and it was Jiraiya that entered with a serious face. "I know you are in a gathering but we need to speak," he said. "Can it wait until after this?" the blonde asked. The white haired man thought it over and nodded. "I'll wait for you in your office."

Just when he was about to leave one man jumped up. "Hold on a minute. I want to know why you taught the demon brat Rasengan," he demanded. Most people in the room looked shocked that the dark brown haired man had just yelled at Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned around, looked at Tsunade a moment, who was getting really pissed off again, if she was not already pissed off all the time.

The old man closed the door and walked until he stood next to his old team-mate. "First of; Naruto isn't a demon as you refer him to. He merely is the container of one and is keeping us safe from the nine tailed. Second of; if you know what I know you would understand, next to that it is none of your business what I teach my student," he said sternly. The brown haired gritted his teeth.

"Jiraiya-sama, what do you mean by 'if you know what I know'?" Tsume asked. Jiraiya glanced over to Tsunade, who sighed. "I think the time has come we tell the council." "What? Is there something we don't know regarding the br… I mean Naruto?" another woman asked. "Yes, and what you all are about to hear will not be discussed outside this room. As soon you leave you are ought to act you never heard, you are not even allowed to talk about it together. Someone who does will suffer once I find out. This is a village secret until I declare it is not, understood."

Like little children everyone nodded, even Hiashi did. "Alright then. Jiraiya, go ahead."

--

Hinata was lying in the grass in the woods. Panting from her intense training with her team-mates. They both had left after she told she would train some little longer. Now she was exhausted and slowly drifted to sleep.

Naruto had been searching for his girlfriend. He was surprised that he still had a great smell so long after getting rid of all the poison, but counted it as an improvement instead of thinking it could be that there was still some that stuff in his body. Something that was not the case according to Kyubi. He found her laying in the grass, sleeping peacefully. It made him smile a little as he approached her. Without waking her up, he sat down next to her and only looked at her restful body.

Her slightly red face, fast breathing and sweat on her forehead told him she must have trained the whole day without taking many breaks. The blonde took of his jacket and laid it over the Hyuga heiress. After that he continued to watch her, playing a bit with her hair, waiting until she would wake up.

--

"We all know the fourth sealed the Kyubi in Naruto," Jiraiya started. Again, like little children, everyone nodded. "And we also all know about Kushina?" This time it sounded more asking. "Didn't she run of after the Fourth sealed Kyubi?" someone said, sounding not sure. "No, she died that day, after giving birth to her and Minato's son." Some blinked a few time, for it was uncommon to say the Fourth's name out loud. They also were surprised by this little new fact, well it wasn't new of course, but it was unknown to them.

"What happened?" the Nara asked, more curious than normal. "We don't know for sure. All I know is when I came there, she had died. But let's not get into such details. Minato took his son with him to the battle field." "Wait… he had Naruto with him there, what happened to…" Tsunade let out an annoyed sigh. "Naruto _is_ Minato's son," Jiraiya said getting a bit angry about how dense people can people. They were worse than Naruto.

Several mouths opened, trying to say something but only gapped in disbelief at the san-nin. "So, does this mean we have to make him chu-nin because of this?" Hyuga Hiashi said, definitely not impressed by this news. But the man was ignored as others started whispering.

"Silence," Tsunade said after five minutes. The noise quite down and all eyes were turned to her again. "Now that you know, I will warn you again: do not talk about it to anyone. Not even Naruto, he doesn't know it himself and I don't know what he will do when he finds out his own father sealed the demon in him that made everyone hate him. What I hope is that you at least don't treat him like trash, but also don't treat him like Konohamaru then he will suspect things." "Hokage-sama, why weren't we told earlier? If we had known we would never have treated Naruto like the way we did."

Now this irritated Tsunade a lot and she needed a lot of her self control – if she had that – to not start shouting again. "Giving him respect because he has famous family members is no true respect. This is why I and Jiraiya and even Sandaime never told anyone. We also never told you in order to protect him from his father's enemies, what is also the reason he carries his mother's surname instead of his father's."

They all looked at one other. "Alright, Naruto gets the title of chu-nin and none of us will ever discuss this subject again," one elder said. "Thank you," Tsunade said, smiling a bit, "then the other one is Tsuwata Mitsuki. I never expected she would reach the final round and pull such an intense fight against Naruto." "I think she would make a fine chu-nin, she picked up the Inuzuka jutsu rather fast," Tsume smiled. "I don't know, I am hesitating about it. She isn't from Konohagakure and has only been her for something of two months at most." "I understand your reason, but like Tsume said, she would make a fine chu-nin," Tsunade said, "her knowledge of jutsu is great. She can fight with and without her partner Rakuna and plans her next move in an instant, just like Naruto." "She got even with my son with a play of Shogi, what is very impressive." "Ino told me she got mind tricked by Mitsuki." "We have seen that during one of the battles. I have never seen someone shaking like that in fear, just by talking," a brown haired woman said. "She is not from the village; I think it's not a wise idea to make her chu-nin just yet. She knows too little about us and might as well betray us," Hiashi brought in.

Tsunade looked at the Hyuga leader. _'He isn't working along is he,'_ she thought with irritation. "I don't think she will do that, Hiashi-sama," Tsume started to Tsunade's surprise, "The girl has quite some history herself. What I heard from my son is that she is hated by the townspeople of her hometown for something she had no control over." "In other words, she is a bit the same as Naruto," Tsunade stated, "She knows how it is to be isolated and hated, that's why the two get along I think." There were several nods, some had guilty faces.

"So you all agree with my decision?" the Hokage asked. There was nodding in agreement. The only one that didn't nod was Hiashi, who was having a grumpy expression on his face. "That's settled then. Hiashi, I would like you to tell Mitsuki to come over to my office at ten AM tomorrow morning." The Hyuga leader gave a stern nod. "Okay, you are dismissed," the blonde said to the group. In unison chairs were shoved to the back. When the room was empty, except for Tsunade and Jiraiya, the Hokage turned to her old team-mate. "What was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

--

"Why don't you just believe me when I say you were great," Kiba grinned to Mitsuki. His arm was around his girlfriends shoulder. "Because I don't think I was that great. I could have done much better. There were so many things I could have done better. First of all I should have finished…" "Mitsuki-chan…" Mitsuki turned her head to Kiba. "Don't pull yourself down so much, you're sounding like Hinata. She thought she was a failure." Mitsuki turned her face away and sighed. "I just want to be strong so I can free Ryudo-kun, you do understand that right?" "Of course, but that doesn't mean you have to pull yourself down. You did great, I wouldn't have been able to fight like that when I was up against Naruto," the dog boy said as he snuggled into the girl's neck.

Mitsuki giggled a bit. "Okay, by the way, you were right about Naruto. He really is a fast thinker." "Only on the battle field," Kiba grinned. "Hmm, I don't know about that. He's probably smarter than we think he is."

There was a silence wherein they both looked at Akamaru and Rakuna playing with some stick. "Try to catch me then," Rakuna barked cheerfully. Akamaru barked, something that Kiba understood as 'wait until I get you, than you'll be sorry' and it was then that he realized something. Or actually was wondering about something. "Mitsuki-chan, how come Rakuna can talk?" This made Mitsuki stare at him for a while before she opened her mouth to talk. "I… don't know. She could already talk when I found her. Now that you say… I really wonder…"

The girl turned to her wolf partner that was running over the field with a stick between her teeth. Her mind trailed of to a curtain memory.

(Flashback)

A four and a half year old girl giggled softly as she made her way through the forest. "He will never find me here," she whispered to herself. She crawled down to hide herself between some bushes, but was shocked to hear some rustling behind her. She turned around, but saw nothing. Still somewhat scared the girl started to whistle a song she was taught by her mother. Whistling could calm down fear, her mom once said. It was a soft song, an easy melody and it calmed her down as she crawled further.

Then it was there again and she literally jumped. _'It cannot be Ryudo-kun, he is too far away to find my just yet…'_ When she looked over her shoulders she faced an animal. A wolf to be more precise. Before realising the girl screamed. While she crawled away from the animal and stopped when she felt a tree in her back, the wolf had just kept on standing there.

"Mitsuki-chan, what is it?" Rapidly Mitsuki turned her face to the side and saw Ryudo standing there. His dark green eyes full of worry. She trembled and, not able to speak, she turned her face back to wolf that had sat down. The animal was only looking at the girl with an innocent face. It was then that Mitsuki noticed the wolf was hurt. Quickly she crawled up, completely forgetting her fear. "Look, she is hurt," she stated in a whisper. Ryudo turned his gaze to the wolf and saw the blood on its fur. "Good, than she cannot harm us much, let's g…wait how do you know it's a she."

Mitsuki ignored her friend and walked towards the creature. "Mi-Mitsuki-chan, that's dangerous, she could kill you," Ryudo brought in. The wolf shook her head as if she understood. "I will not harm you kids," she said. "You can talk?" Mitsuki asked. The wolf nodded. "What's your name?" the girl asked curious. "Rakuna." "Nice meeting you Rakuna-san. I am Mitsuki and this is my friend Ryudo-kun."

Still on guard the boy walked towards the wolf. "Would you really not hurt us?" "Of course not, why would I? I am actually thankful." "Thankful?" Ryudo asked confused. "Yes, Mitsuki-chan whistle cheered me up. As you can see my condition isn't that great and I felt really depressed, but thanks to Mitsuki's beautiful and nice whistle I felt all warm inside, so I came to thank you." The very blond girl blushed at this praising and the bow the wolf made. "A-ano…Ryudo-kun taught me how to whistle…" "Then thank you too Ryudo-kun."

The boy smiled, no longer suspecting things. "Uhm, shall we clean your wounds and bandage them," he suggested. "O no, you don't have to…" "I cannot leave you like this, can I," Mitsuki smiled broadly, "Come on, let's go to my place. My mom has enough stuff to bandage your wounds." The girl was off. "Mitsuki-chan, wait for me!" Ryudo said, "Come on Rakuna-san." He ran over to his friend, but he and Mitsuki had to stop. Rakuna was in no condition of running, unless it was in order to safe her life what was not the case at that moment.

The three walked and Mitsuki ran into her back garden. "Dad, where is mommy, we found a hurt animal!" Her father was sitting a chair talking with the parents of Ryudo. "A hurt animal? What is it? A bird? A cat?" "No, Rakuna-san is a wolf." "Rakuna?" her father asked raising one eyebrow with a thoughtfull look. "Yes, she told me she is called Rakuna." The girl jumped up and down, "Where is mommy, she knows how to bandage her properly so her wounds will heal." "A talking wolf?" Ryudo's father said. "Yes dad, Rakuna-san can talk," Ryudo smiled and turned his head to the wolf beside him, "Right, Rakuna-san." "Yes, I can talk; I know it's a bit uncommon."

"Can Rakuna-san stay for a while?" Mitsuki asked excited, "I will take care of her." Her father started laughing and turned to Rakuna. "What do you think Rakuna, would like to stay for a while?" "If that is not much of a bother." "Don't worry," the man smiled. "Yay!" Mitsuki shouted and ran inside, being followed by Ryudo. "Mom! Mom, where are you?"

In the kitchen the two children found the person they were looking for. "Now now, what is all the excitement about?" the woman smiled. "We found a wolf, her name is Rakuna," Mitsuki started. "And she is hurt. She has a lot of wounds," Ryudo went on. "Can you help her? Daddy says it's okay for Rakuna to stay for a while." "Rakuna?" the woman repeated thoughtful. At that moment the grey creature turned around the corner and stepped into the kitchen. The woman looked at the wolf for several moments, before walking to her and kneeling down in front of the animal. She stroked the wolf. "You indeed are hurt badly, let me treat you." The wolf nodded and Mitsuki gave her mother the first aid box, while Ryudo came with a cloth.

After an hour Rakuna looked a lot better. All the blood was washed out her fur, and her paws were bandaged. "Don't walk to much, that way your wounds will heal faster," the woman said. "Thank you," Rakuna bowed. "No need for that." Mitsuki stroked the animal. "You look a lot better now, Rakuna-san," she smiled. The wolf smiled back.

She played and talked with Rakuna and Ryudo until a smell came to her nose. She walked up to her mother and leaned on the kitchen sink. "What are you making for dinner?" "Rice balls, miso soup and dango." "Can I have a rice ball now?" Her mother sighed and gave the girl one. "Only because I know it will not spoil your appetite, you're really like my younger brother, Mitsuki." The girl ate the rice ball with a smile. "Would you go get your father for me, I have something important to talk about with him." "Okay!" the girl exclaimed and ran of, getting a questioned look when she passed Ryudo and Rakuna.

"Daddy! Mommy says there is something important she wants to talk about with you!" she shouted not even outside. "Why do you have a rice ball?" her father asked as he stood up. "Mommy gave it to me." Ryudo's parents snorted. "Mitsuki-chan it's a wonder you never gain weight," Ryudo's mother said. "She runs around too much for that," Mitsuki's father explained.

Mitsuki gave a smile to the two and ran inside again to get another rice ball. The two outside started to laugh even more. She was followed by her father, who didn't run but entered the kitchen thirty seconds later than her. "What is it honey?" he asked walking up to his wife. "No Mitsuki, you're not getting another one, wait for dinner." "Mom! Please?" "No." "Kaiyane?" "O sorry, tomorrow I need to go somewhere. Is that okay with you? It's really important." The worried look on her face made her husband smile. "Don't worry, I can handle Mitsuki, right Mitsuki?" He had picked a rice ball and gave it to the girl who had been trying to get one herself. "Yeah!" the girl shouted and ran of with her treasure. "Katashi!" Kaiyane said and hit the man on his head with the spoon she had in her hand. "Ow that hurt," the man laughed.

(End flashback)

"Mitsuki, are you alright?" Kiba asked concerned. Mitsuki turned her face to him. "Don't worry just some memories." "What about?" he whispered as he pulled her closer to kiss her cheek. "My parents, once I have sorted them out I will tell you, is that okay?" "Yes, of course." Mitsuki smiled and kissed her boyfriend, after whispering a 'thank you'.

--

Hinata opened her eyes and saw a smiling Naruto looking at her. "Hey, so you decided to wake up," he said. Hinata blushed and sat up, while doing so she discovered Naruto's jacket was laying on her. "Na-Naruto-kun, you could catch a cold only wearing a T-shirt." "I don't get ill be…" "But you told Kyubi's chakra wasn't back yet," she whispered as she gave him back his jacket. "Hmm, I haven't thought of that… don't worry, I'll be fine." He leaned over to kiss her gently what made her blush some more. Hinata wondered when she would grow out of that, but doubted she ever will.

"Don't worry, okay," he whispered in her skin. She nodded and kissed him back. This lasted only for a short moment. Hinata heard someone jumping down from out of the trees and stopped the kiss with some shock. Naruto on the other hand seemed not to care. "Hey Homare," he said without even looking at the person. "Hello Naruto-san," the woman smiled. "I picked up her scent," Naruto whispered to Hinata when he saw her confused face. "Hinata-sama, your father wishes you home. Dinner will be served within fifteen minutes." "Okay, I'm coming," Hinata said, sounding a bit disappointed. She stood up after giving Naruto a peck on his cheek.

Naruto smiled at her while she left. When she was out of sight he stood up and made his way home. On the way he met Kakashi-sensei, saying that he had to be at the Hokage office at 10 AM tomorrow morning. Naruto only nodded and went to Ichiraku for his dinner.

--

Mitsuki met Naruto when she was on her way to Tsunade. "Ohayo, Naruto," she said. "Ohayo," Naruto smiled, "Where are you going to?" "Tsunade." "You too?" Naruto said. Mitsuki only nodded, taking that 'you too' meant he had to go there as well. As the two reached the Hokage office they heard a fight between Tsunade and some other person that Naruto recognized as Jiraiya.

"Stop about it, you already told me yesterday after the meeting." "You are underestimating the situation." "I don't want to know now!"

Mitsuki knocked on the door, much to Naruto annoyance who wanted to overhear more of this conversation. "Come in," Tsunade said from the other side. The two ge-nin entered the room. As soon the Hokage saw the two she smiled and Jiraiya, who had his mouth open to say something, shut up and walked away. "Mind my words, Tsunade," was the last thing he said before leaving the room." Tsunade sighed. "Ano, baa-chan, why did you call us here?" Naruto said, looking at the door. "I have some news for both of you. From this day on you're both chu-nin."

Naruto quickly turned his head to her, looking surprised and happy at the same time. "For real?!" "Yes," Tsunade smiled. Mitsuki eyes had widened as she stared in disbelief at the Hokage, who now handed over the green chu-nin vest. Naruto immediately tried it on of course. Mitsuki just gazed at it, still not believing. "Naruto, just do me one favour." "Hm? What is that?" he asked looking up from his vest. "Show Hyuga Hiashi that you are worth this rank, he was the only one that was against this." Now this surprised Naruto a little. Not that the Hyuga leader was against it, but that he had been the _only one_ against it. "Uhm, okay… I will." _'It seems we still can't tell him,'_ he thought.

"He does not know that you are Hinata's boyfriend, does he?" Naruto merely shook his head. "Show him who _you_ are, okay." Naruto stared at her and nodded after a while. Wondering what she had meant by that sentence, for there was sure something behind it. _'Wait, since when do I start thinking about the underneath stuff?' _"You are dismissed," Tsunade said with a smile.

The two left and went to the training grounds, after they both had used their smell ability to seek their friends.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted, making Hinata, Sakura and Ino jump. They were sparring against Shino, Kiba and Lee. All six stared at the sudden intruder who was smiling broadly. "Yosh, Naruto I see you got the rank of chu-nin, let's spar so I can test if you're worth it!" Lee shouted. "Heh-heh," Naruto smiled, "I'm not the only one." "Who else got chu-nin?" Ino asked. "That would be me." Mitsuki had appeared, she hadn't been running like Naruto. "Whohoo! See I told you; you were doing great," Kiba shouted and ran up to her to give her a hug. Mitsuki blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks, Kiba-kun."

Meanwhile Naruto had walked to Hinata, who was smiling proudly at him. "Congratulations, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and kissed her. It was the first time Ino and Lee saw that and they looked quite surprised on how cute it looked. Sakura smiled at it. "Its looks even cuter than the last time I saw," she whispered.

After Naruto stopped, he gently grasped her hand. "I need to talk to in private, come on," he said sounding serious. Hinata nodded and the two left.

"What is bothering you Naruto-kun," Hinata asked when they were far away from the others and Naruto had stopped. "Something Tsunade told me, she said your father had been the only one that was against it making me chu-nin." Hinata looked a little disappointed by that. "We have to convince him he is wrong about you." Naruto nodded, "That's what baa-chan said to me. But she also said to show him who _I_ am, and… it sounded there was something behind it." Hinata kissed him softly on his lips. "Naruto-kun, you already are who you are and with that you convinced Homare-san that you aren't Kyubi, don't worry too much. I don't care my father doesn't know. He doesn't even ask me about such things." "Okay, if you say so." The fresh chu-nin smiled before he kissed the dark haired again.

--

**AN:** Yay, both chu-nin hehe. Sorry about putting it up so late TT TT, I have tests and exam coming up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Preparations and little D-mission Chapter 21: Preparations and little D-mission**

"Dad sure loves storing up stuff," Hanabi sighed, while she shoved a box to the side. Hinata nodded. She placed the box she was holding in her hands on another one and sat down. Why did they have to do this so early in the morning? "Hinata, look what I found," Hanabi said enthusiastic. Hinata walked to her younger sister. She was holding some old clothes of their father. "Can you imagine dad walked around in this?" she said, while trying not to laugh. Hinata stared at the old dark blue shirt and black pants. Both of them had the same picture of a little flame on it. Suddenly both girls burst into laughter.

They didn't stop when Mitsuki entered the room. "Hanabi, your father is asking for you," she said. Hanabi left, still grinning. Hinata immediately stopped laughing when she saw Mitsuki's face. "What is it?" she asked her. "Oh, nothing, it's just the time of the year," Mitsuki sighed.

Hinata didn't understand it. "What do you mean?" "Every year, at the tenth of October, Rakuna acts strangely. I still haven't figured out why." Hinata eyes widened. _'Tenth of October!'_ "Is that today?" she asked. "Yeah, what about it?" "It's Naruto's birthday," Hinata whispered.

She became despaired. _'O no! It's the first birthday that I am his girlfriend! What should I give him?'_

"Give him a bowl of ramen and he's happy," Mitsuki said as if she had read Hinata's mind. Hinata stared at her for a moment. "I'm not gonna give him a bowl of ramen, that's lame," Hinata said annoyed. "Okay, you're right. Anyway, does he even celebrate it? I haven't heard him talking about it." Both of them were quiet for a while.

"I think, because he never celebrated it, he kind of forgot it's his birthday," Hinata said, feeling sorry for him. "Then why don't you throw him a party," Mitsuki suggested. Hinata stared at her friend and a smile came on her face. "A surprise party," she said smiling. Mitsuki nodded, "But how do we do that?"

"Do you do what?" Neji had appeared in the room. "A surprise party for Naruto," Hinata explained, "Today is his birthday." "Does he have a mission today?" Neji asked. "No," Hinata answered. "Why don't you ask Tsunade to send him on a mission," Neji said. "Oh, I understand what you mean, just a small mission out of town that will take until the evening," Mitsuki said and Neji nodded, "Meanwhile we decorate his room with balloons and stuff and invite a lot of his friends."

"You're forgetting one thing," Neji said calmly. "What's that?" "How do you get in his apartment? You need his key." "I can take care of that," Hinata had a little evil smile on her face. Neji and Mitsuki looked stunned at her. "O-okay," Mitsuki mumbled, "Then we're off to Tsunade." "We?" Neji asked, but before he got an answer Mitsuki pulled him with her. "Don't forget the key!" she shouted. "Don't worry!" Hinata yelled back.

Hinata was alone. "First these boxes, then the key," Hinata said to herself. She placed the last box on the right place and sighed relieved that her work was done. Then she saw an old photo album.

--

"I still don't understand why I have to come with you," Neji said a bit annoyed to Mitsuki. "You know Naruto isn't allowed to leave Konoha alone with Akatsuki tracking him down." In the time she had been in Konoha she learned some more about Naruto and Konoha itself. She had also heard of the organisation 'Akatsuki' who wanted the Biju that was sealed inside Naruto.

"Yes, but…wait a second, you want me to go with him!" Mitsuki grinned a 'yes'. "Why me?!" "You're a jo-nin and you have Byakugan." "You already thought this whole thing out, haven't you?" Neji said pissed off. "Of course, I'm a fast thinker."

They reached Tsunade's office and Mitsuki knocked on the door. "Come in," the two shinobi heard and they entered the room. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura looked at them. "Can we…" "Humph." "Okay, can I ask you a favor?" Mitsuki asked. Tsunade nodded not understanding. "Could you send Naruto on a mission that will take until the evening?" "…why?" Tsunade asked confused. "It's his birthday and Hinata wants to throw him a surprise party," Neji said still annoyed he got dragged into this.

Sakura stared at Mitsuki. _'How could I forget that,'_ she wondered. Tsunade looked surprised as well. She sighed. "I guess he forgot it himself or else he would have told us, right." Mitsuki nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's see what I've got…"

Tsunade searched through the papers. "Ah, this would do." She picked up the paper and read. "Just a delivery, but still very important… Neji you go with Naruto. I'm not sending him out alone." Mitsuki looked at Neji with an evil grin, "Told you."

--

Hinata got the photo album and opened it. It had pictures of her father and his twin brother in it. They looked really cute when they were younger, but there was something odd about the book. Some of the pictures were missing. Hinata turned the pages and found more gabs, she wondered why.

She closed the book, but one picture fell out. Kneeling down she wanted to pick the picture up, but stared at the names that were written on the back.

--

"Argh," Naruto grunted as he sat up in his bed. His hand reached to his head. "Damn, that dizzy feeling of the last three days," he growled and shove to the side of his bed.

"**I agree, it's really annoying."**

'_Kyubi? What do you mean?'_

"**You're not the only one feeling light-headed, brat. I woke up with it today as well."**

'_Really? I wonder why. I mean I have been waking up with this feeling the last three days… could it be that it is because the poison is now away?'_

"**That stuff is gone for over a week now, why would we get this feeling now? Although it could be that my chakra is starting to flow through your body again, like the way it was before you got the poison in your body, but I doubt that. I am feeling dizzy as well. There must be something else, but what…?"**

'_Yeah, you're right. It can't be because of the poison…. By the way have you any idea of what I am forgetting?'_

"**Huh? Why are you asking?"**

'_I have the feeling there is something today, but I can't really remember if it was important or not and this annoying dizziness isn't helping a lot.'_

"**Sorry, brat, I don't know. I am dealing with the same problem."**

'_Ah, true. Well at least it disappears later on today, maybe I can remember then. And maybe it will go away after some fresh air.'_

Naruto stood up, while the world was spinning somewhat, and found his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Not in the mood of making something more difficult than bowling water for ramen he sat down with hot ramen five minutes later.

After changing clothes he left his apartment to take some fresh air. It helped a bit, at least the world wasn't spinning any longer. As he walked he noticed his surroundings were shooting him more glares than usual. Pondering over what the reason could be he heard his name and looked around to find Sakura ran up to him. "Naruto, Tsunade is asking for you." Naruto nodded and together with Sakura he walked to the Hokage tower. Four people were looking at him as he entered the office. "Thank you Sakura, for bringing him." Sakura nodded and left. "I'm going too, thanks Hokage-sama," Mitsuki said and also left. Naruto was left with Tsunade, Shizune and Neji.

"Naruto, you and Neji will go on a mission together." "Only the two of us?" Naruto asked. "Yes, it's a D-mission…" Naruto wanted to protest first, but remained quiet. The light-headedness would cause trouble on any other mission, a D-mission wouldn't. _'Why do I feel dizzy anyway?' _

Tsunade expected Naruto to protest, but he didn't even open his mouth. She was quite surprised because of it - especially because he became chu-nin about week ago - but continued. "You two have to deliver this little package. Neji knows the rest of the details, he is also in charge. You two may go now."

Naruto and Neji left the office. "Go to the gate, I'll be there in a minute. I first have to do something before we go. If we're fast enough, we will be back before the evening," Neji stated. Naruto sighed but nodded. Neji left, while he walked to the gate.

--

"Hinata!" Hinata turned her head to the door of the room. Mitsuki looked at her. "Do you have the key?" she asked. Hinata jumped up. "That's a no, right?" Hinata nodded ashamed. Quickly she put the photo album back to where it belongs and placed the picture in her pocket. Then she ran out of the room and almost bumped into Neji. "Naruto is at the gate, waiting for me. Do you have the key?" "No she doesn't," Mitsuki sighed. "I'm on my way!" Hinata said and sprinted to the gate. Once she was almost there she stopped and took some time to breathe normal again. After that she walked up to Naruto, he looked up when he saw her.

'_Hinata,'_ Naruto thought dreamily and smiled. She walked over to him. "Do you have a mission?" she asked as if she didn't know a thing. Naruto nodded, "With Neji, just a D-mission. I'll be back in the evening." Hinata smiled and kissed him. Naruto forgot his dizziness and felt like he always felt when he was kissing Hinata. In the seventh heaven.

While Hinata was kissing Naruto, she almost forgot why she was kissing him in the first place. Her hand quickly went to his right pocket and she grabbed the key in it. Slowly she got it out so he wouldn't notice and let it fall in the pocket of her vest. "Ahum!" Hinata and Naruto let go and looked confused to the side. "N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata stuttered and was getting a few shades of red on her cheeks, because he had appeared so suddenly. Naruto was blushing as well. "Shall we go," Neji said to Naruto. "Ye-yeah," he mumbled as answer and Neji walked through the gate.

Naruto turned his head to Hinata and whispered in her ear, "When I'm back I'll continue that kiss." Hinata blushed even more than she was doing a moment ago.

--

While jumping to another branch, Neji noticed Naruto was acting weird, well for his doing. The blonde had barely said a word since they left the village three hours ago. It also seemed like he had some difficulty with the speed they were going. Neji wondered what was going on inside that stubborn head of his and if the guy would ever tell him what the problem was, a thing Neji highly doubted, so the Hyuga just kept his mouth shut.

Naruto shook his head a few times so the blur vision he had disappeared. _'Damn it, what is it with this lightheadness? I felt this before, but at that time I had turned into the fourth tail state not long before that, which I haven't now. I haven't used Kyubi chakra at all lately and that's all thanks to the poison.'_

"Shall we speed up?" Neji asked. He asked this to see if Naruto would tell him what was going on, but gained a 'yes' as reply. _'Idiot, you're pushing yourself. Admit you can't,'_ the Hyuga genius thought, though he did speed up. Not too much, Hinata would do something to him if she found out something was wrong with her dear Naruto-kun and he had pushed him.

But soon the speed became too much for Naruto and as the world was starting to spin again for him, he missed the next branch. Luckily though, he managed to place his hand on another branch what slowed him down as he landed to the solid ground. Neji stopped next to him. _'Darn it…'_ Naruto thought as the world stopped spinning. Without him noticing he had placed a hand on his head. "Okay, spit it what is going on," Neji said. Naruto looked up. "What are you talking about?" he said smiling. "Don't play dump, something is going on with you and it's probably the reason why you didn't protest for having a D-mission while being a chu-nin. Besides, you have been reaching for your head several times."

Naruto noticed his hand on his head and lowered it, while standing up. "I'm fine, Neji." Neji sighed and started walking. Naruto looked surprised by this. "Huh? Why are you walking, can't we…" "No, we walk. Apparently you can't speed up without getting trouble, even though you say you're alright," Neji cut him off. This time it was Naruto's turn to sigh. "Alright damn it, I'm just dizzy okay and I have no clue why that is." "Dizzy?" "Yes… and you're right…," he then admitted. Neji remained silent. "Every time we speed up, the dizziness increases," Naruto mumbled, "But I don't want that to hold us back. If we hurry we will be back before he evening, that's what you said. Next to that you're just stuck with me because of Akatsuki." "There's a difference between hurrying and rushing, Naruto. But, why is Akatsuki after you?" "Don't know, maybe they have a grudge against me," Naruto said back.

Neji noticed Naruto definitely did know, but the fact that the blond admitted he was dizzy and in no shape of speeding up was enough for now. "We walk," the Hyuga said. "Fine," Naruto sighed, "But… there is one favour I would like you to ask." "What would that be?" "Don't tell anyone about the dizziness." "Why not? Yo-" "Just don't. Please, Neji." "Alright."

--

Hinata knocked on Shino's door. It was soon opened, by Shino himself. "Do we have a mission?" the bug boy asked. "No, Naruto-kun's birthday is today and we are throwing him a surprise party tonight. I came to invite you." "I will be there, but don't you need help?" "Uhm, help is always wanted. Could you inform team ten?" Shino nodded, "What about Kiba?" "Mitsuki-chan already told him," Hinata smiled. She then bowed. "Thanks for the help, Shino-kun. I need to go now."

--

"I can't believe he didn't even start about it this morning when I sent him on that mission," Tsunade sighed as she waited for some people. "Yeah, I pity him. Also the villagers gave him even more glares then usual," Shizune said while looking out the window. Once again the Hokage sighed, but this time it was more annoyed. She was looking at some records of ANBU. It was a register of Naruto and it seemed that every ten October he had stayed in his home. Sarutobi had made ANBU following the boy in order to give him some protection. Though, mostly they did not a thing until it was 'really' necessary. Naruto had spent in the hospital several times for a lot of different reasons. It pissed the slug princess even more off.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said still annoyed. It were Iruka and Kakashi that entered. Tsunade was actually surprised Kakashi had come immediately. "Hokage-sama, what's so urgent that you call me out of class?" Iruka asked. Kakashi said nothing, just waited for the answer.

Tsunade only said one word, or actually, one name. "Naruto."

Iruka looked at her. "Yes, I know… it's his birthday. I will go search for him later on today, but…" Iruka didn't continue as Kakashi looked at him with a bit of a shocked face. "Iruka, did you know he has been spending his birthday alone in his home, he never left it at that date." Iruka looked a bit sad. "I know, I have visited him a few times on his birthday. Whatever I tried, he didn't even want to go to the academy. I really wonder if he still stays inside…" Tsunade got a bit more concerned. This was because apparently Naruto had refused leaving his home on that particular date, but yet had done today. He could have grown over it or he had just forgotten what the date was. She thought it would be the latter and her reason was that he would at least celebrate his birthday with his girlfriend.

"He isn't at his home. I think, no actually I am almost curtain he forgot his own birthday." The two men looked a bit upset about that. "Mitsuki came to me this morning and told Hinata will throw him a surprise party. You are expected there as well. Now here's your mission; try to find Jiraiya. I think Naruto will be more than happy when he's around too, after all he's been Naruto's teacher for almost three years." "Then what ab-" "Go!" Tsunade cut Iruka of. The two left, not wanting to be in the same room with a pissed off Tsunade.

--

'_Damn why can't I remember it... luckily the dizziness is mostly gone now.' _

Naruto and Neji entered the town where they had to deliver the little package. Neji knew the address. The blonde looked around when they entered some little shop that sold gear of all sorts. He saw big Fuuma shuriken, odd sized kunai and a few swords.

Neji rang the bell that was standing on the counter. An unkempt man, who looked awfully depressed and worried, came through the open door behind it. "With what can I help you?" "We came to deliver a package," Neji said as he looked at Naruto, who had the little box in his bag. Naruto got it out and handed it over to the man. He stared at it and then started to smile a little as he opened the box. "It's the medicine… thank you so much, if you excuse me…" The man left in a rush.

Naruto was a little confused at this. It seemed like this mission was actually not useless after all… at least not in his opinion. He thought weeding other people's garden, although he didn't hate it that much, and walking other people's dog were useless. They should do those jobs themselves according to him.

Ten minutes later the man came back. For some reason he looked a lot better, maybe because he was smiling like a miracle had just occurred. "Thank you, I was getting desperate, my son has been ill for a few weeks and it was only getting worse. Tsunade-sama was the only one that could cure him according to the local doctor, so I sent her a massage. Please give her my thanks from me." The man bowed. "We will, can I look around in your shop I'm searching for something," Neji said. "Please do as you wish, I will take a look at my son, ring the bell when you're finished. "Hai."

Because Neji wanted to look for something, Naruto decided to do the same. Though, he couldn't effort some new weapons at the moment. He had only been on D-mission for a while and after he became chu-nin he only got one, though long, C-mission. The money from that he needed for food. And since he wasn't sure when his next C-mission would come, because of his giddiness, it was better to save his money.

He walked back to the counter and waited until Neji was finished. His eyes fell on paper that was laying there. It had an order on it, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the date that was written on it. _'The tenth? Is that today…?' _He wasn't sure, it could be an old paper or something that was written down today.

A bell jingled and Naruto looked up. He saw a well built man with a gentle face entering. The man walked straight to the counter where Naruto was standing. "Konnichi wa," the man smiled to him. "Konnichi wa," Naruto said back. "Are you waiting or…" "No, he is looking after his son, I came here with my team-mate to bring him the medicine for the kid." "Ah, I see. I'm glad to hear that, the poor boy has been ill for quite some while." The man rang the bell on the counter. Not long after that the owner of the shop came. "Oh… you came for your order right?" The man nodded, while the shop owner picked up the paper that was laying on the counter. "I was already wondering when you would come, let's see a set of new arrows…I have it in the back. Wait a moment." The owner left and the man waited, while Naruto was in a little shocked moment.

'_So that's what I forgot…my own birthday. It explains the glares of this morning… at least I am out of the village until tonight.'_

The man came back with the arrows but Naruto barely noticed.

'_Normally I lock myself up in my apartment… how come I__ forgot it today…? I wonder, does Hinata know…?'_

"Naruto?" "Huh?" Naruto turned his head to Neji. "Everything alright?" "Ye-yeah, don't worry." Neji continued looking at him, while the blonde put on an awkward smile. The genius then decided to leave it be and paid for the set of kunai he had chosen. After the two left. "Come again, and thank you very much for bringing the medicine," the counter man said. Naruto grinned at that, while the door closed.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Neji asked. Naruto merely nodded and the two Konoha shinobi walked homewards.

--

"Do we have everything now?" Sakura asked looking around. "I think so," Hinata said as she went down the list she had made in her head. "Now we only have to wait for him to come home…" Tsunade was interrupted by knocking on the door. Hinata walked to it and opened it. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were standing there. Shikamaru looked bored, Ino totally in the mood for a party and Choji seemed to drift his eyes to the kitchen were food was waiting for the evening. Smiling, Hinata let them in. It didn't take long or the room was filled with people. Now they only had to wait for Naruto to come.

Hinata shifted form one foot to another, being a little nervous. "So Hinata, what did you buy for your boyfriend?" Ino wanted to know. Tenten and Sakura soon joined, while Hinata started to blush a little. "A-ano, I am not telling you." _'Next to that I didn't buy something, but this is a lot better than anything I could think of.' _"O, come on you can tell us." The weapon master and pink haired nodded agreeing. "No, sorry," Hinata smiled. "Ow, please. We want to know," Ino continued begging. "If you want to know you have to wait until Naruto gets it, Ino. You heard her, no," Mitsuki butted in.

Ino turned her head to the wolf girl and with a little fear displayed in her eyes she avoided the grey eyes of the girl. "Ok," the blonde said and walked away. Sakura and Tenten sighed, both not in the mood of continuing to ask, so they decided to sit down on some chairs. "Thanks, Mitsuki-chan," Hinata said. "Sure, though I can't believe they stopped so soon after I said something…" Kiba pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "That's because Ino is afraid of you. She thinks you will pull that same trick on her as last time," he said while snuggling into her neck. "O, I see," Mitsuki giggled. Kiba kissed her on her cheek.

--

Naruto sighed. They were walking. Neji had decided not to rush anymore and Naruto didn't even complain about that. The later they will be back in Konoha, the less people there will be on the streets. This meant less people shooting glares at him. _'As soon we're back I'm going to bed.… Or maybe I should go eat at Ichiraku, there it's okay to be at my birthday…. Okay ramen at Ichiraku and then to bed.'_

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, I am really busy lately. Learning for the darn exams, anyways I don't know when the next chapter will be out, sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I know there are mistakes in it, please don't keep telling me. I have dyslexia so deal with it.

**Chapter 22: Birthday party**

Naruto looked at the gate that was slowly becoming closer. It was around eight in the evening. _'Darn, I bet there are still a lot of people on the streets. I hate this…'_ Soon they stepped through the big wooden doors. "I will report Tsunade-sama, you can go home." "Hai, bye Neji." Neji nodded and seemed to be in a hasty mood since he dashed away. Naruto sighed. _'It's a good thing Ichiraku is on my way to my home, or else I wouldn't go there. Yo, Kyubi!'_

"**What's up?"**the Fox grunted.

'_I just wanted to know if you are still light-headed?'_

"**Just a little, luckily. Why?"**

'_Maybe it's because you are officially sealed inside me for sixteen years today.'_

"**Huh?****... sixteen years already…? Does that mean it's the tenth?"**

'_Hai,'_ Naruto answered remorsefully while walking to Ichiraku. He was avoiding the crowded streets.

"**You forgot your own birthday?"** it sounded like the Fox pitied him.

'_Woa, you do care about my birthday?__!'_

"**NO! I just think you are stupid to forget your own birthday!"** Kyubi snapped.

'…_I don't care, I never celebrated it anyway, okay maybe except the times Iruka-sensei visited me…'_

"**Whatever brat,"** Kyubi responded trying to sound not interested, but Naruto heard the Fox indeed felt sorry for him. It made him smile a little as he tried not to look around at the people that were giving him glares.

To Naruto's big shock, Ichiraku was closed. The blonde sighed in a sad way and decided to just go home, get a shower, some instant ramen and then go to bed. Though he knew the following days he would still get a lot of glares, he knew they would be less intense than today. The sooner this day was over, the better. _'How sad does that sound?'_ he wondered.

--

There was knocking on the window and everyone in the room turned to it in shock. Neji was standing there on the roof. Quickly Tenten opened the window. "Naruto is on his way, it won't take long I think, since I saw Ichiraku was closed." "Yes, we asked Teuchi-san for it," Tenten answered nodding. "I see." "You two are later than we expected." "We walked instead of tree jumping." Tenten gave him a questioned look. "Why that?" Neji quickly came up with an excuse instead of telling the true reason. "To give you guys some more time." "Ah, of course. Anyway, check how close Naruto is."

Neji did. "He is in the street now." "Naruto is coming!" Tenten told the group.

--

Slightly depressed Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment, while he searched in his pockets for the keys. He stopped in front of his door with a stunned face. _'Huh? Where's the key? I never lost it before…'_ He tried his other pocket, but the key was nowhere. Defeated he gave up his search. _'Darn… no ramen… lost key. I want to go to bed.' _

Sighing he let his head fall against the door. He looked at the handle for a few seconds and just tried it out. To his surprise the door opened. Shocked he jumped back. _'What the… okay something is going on. I am curtain I locked the door. D-did someone do some-…thing?'_ On his guard he opened the door further and stepped into the darkness. The door was closed behind him and he got in a fighting stand, ready to take on whoever was there.

Then the light flashed on. "Happy birthday, Naruto!" it sounded from all around him. Naruto slowly dropped his fighting stance as he looked around confused and surprised. Then someone laid a hand on his shoulder that shocked him so much he jumped up and fell on his bottom. As he looked up he saw Tsunade. "Congratulations, Naruto," she said smiling. Naruto kept on staring at her. "Are you going to stay sitting on the floor the rest of the night?" Kiba then asked. "Wh-what… how… who…?" Naruto managed to mumble as he finally started to look around. His apartment had been decorated with balloons and paper chains. Not only that, the place was filled with people. He never realized until now, that he had so many friends who cared about him. Now, all together filled in one room, it made him speechless.

Looking around he saw his team-mate Sakura with Tenten and also Lee in the kitchen. All three of them trying to hide something. Not much further away Ino was talking to Shikamaru, or actually, ranting about something. The lazy bone didn't seem to show any interested though. Choji was watching it and sighed. Kiba had Mitsuki in his arms, who looked pleased with it and smiled as she noticed Naruto looked at her. Shino had his hand in his pockets and was watching Akamaru and Rakuna, who were playing some tugging game with a stick. Konohamaru looked at him with a grin, and the same goes for Udon and Moeki. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, with his orange book in his hand. Shizune and Iruka looked somewhat annoyed at him, while Jiraiya on the other hand was very pleased by it. Then there was Neji, who had his eyes focused on Tenten, and Tonton who was in Shizune's arms.

But there was one person that Naruto was missing, and he missed that person the most. Then he turned his head back to the door that had been closed short after he had entered his apartment and found her. He stared at her, slowly got back on his feet and scanned the room again as if to make sure this really was happening. "What…" he started, but once again couldn't find words. "Hinata-sama thought it would be nice to throw you a surprise party," Neji said. Naruto turned his gaze to the Hyuga genius in surprise, then turned to Hinata and back to Neji. "You knew… you where part of it?" Naruto said, getting his ability to speak back. "Only because of her," Neji answered a little annoyed as he pointed over to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki grinned while Naruto looked at her. The talking stopped when Hinata approached Naruto and looked at him with a smile. Naruto gazed at her, still somewhat flabbergasted by all this. "Do you like it?" Hinata asked him.

Everyone stared at Naruto, who had no idea what to do. Crying from happiness or smiling like an idiot. It ended in both as he hugged his girlfriend. "Of course!" he then shouted. He than did something that made Hinata a little embarrassed in the beginning; kissing her. Kissing her in front of all their friends. Now he had kissed her a lot of times, and in front of friends, but not in front of so many as there were now. So in the first few seconds she was overwhelmed, but she shove that feeling aside and kissed him back. The couple received many catcalls from their surroundings. Some people, for instance Iruka, were looking at it a little stunned. Not that they didn't know, but because they actually kissed in front of everyone, an unexpected thing when thinking how Hinata was. Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was seeing and mumbled something about giving Naruto one of his books what made him receive a punch on the head from Tsunade.

When the two suppurated they looked smiling at each other, both blushing a little. "Naruto, come over here," Tenten said after a while. Naruto looked at Tenten, who was standing near the table. His smile grew bigger as he saw the big cake standing there; it had sixteen candles on it. "What are you waiting for, go and blow out the candles," Sakura said to him. Hinata gave her boyfriend a little push and the blonde walked to the table. "Don't forget to make a wish," Ino said and got Shikamaru looking at her. "What? Wishes on cake candles come out…" "How troublesome."

Naruto stared at the candles. Trying to think what to wish for. "O come, it's not that difficult. We all know what you wish for anyway, Naruto," Tsunade said. "Hurry up, I want cake," Kiba exclaimed and received an elbow in his side by Mitsuki. The dog boy chuckled a little while saying 'sorry' to his girlfriend.

'_A wish?'_

"**What? You're not wishing to become the next Hokage?"**

'_Uhm… I… don't know. Maybe I should… or….'_

Naruto glanced over to Hinata and then smiled a little. He knew what to wish for.

"**Haha, interesting wish, brat.**** Now just hope it will come out."**

'_Yeah, heh heh.'_

Naruto blew the candles out and Tenten cut it into pieces. He received the first, and biggest, part. The blonde walked over to his girlfriends, pulled her with him to a chair and sat down, signing that she had to sit down on his lap. Flushing a little Hinata did. He fed her some of his cake, which she ate chuckling a little.

The others were having fun as well. Well, except for maybe Mitsuki who found out Shino had bugs as his partners and they were actually living _inside_ him. The first thing she did when she found out, was running to the other side of the room, pressing herself against the wall and then started trembling in fear, while staring at Shino at the other side of the room.

"It seems your girlfriend is afraid of me," Shino said. "She's afraid of bugs, not you, Shino." "Being afraid of my bugs, means she's afraid of me," Shino said, he seemed pissed. Kiba sighed and walked over to Mitsuki to calm her down. Kiba stroke over Mitsuki's cheek, "Calm down, Mitsuki-chan, it's okay. I'm sorry, I should have told you." "N-no, i-it's okay. It's just… it sounds really creepy to have the bugs live in your body…" "So you think I am a creep," Shino said as a matter of fact. He had walked up to them, but kept distance from Mitsuki. "No, all I am trying to say is that I found it really brave. I mean I have been afraid of bugs since as long I can remember. It foolish, I know. Gomenasai, Shino. I didn't mean to insult you in any way."

Shino looked at the girl through his sunglasses. "My kikaichu won't do a thing, unless I tell them." "I will try to remember," Mitsuki smiled, "Though it will take some time before I get used to it, gome Shino." "It's okay, at least you are not like a lot of other people, who call me a creep and keep as much as distance as possible." Mitsuki looked a little confused at the bug user and looked at the distance between them. "Uhm, am I not doing that now?" "Yes, but you also said you need time to get used to it, which means one day you do not think of me as a weirdo obsessed with bugs." Mitsuki laughed, "If there is someone a weirdo it should be me, Kiba-kun said I had a weird personality. I don't care, being different is good. The world would be boring if everyone was the same." Shino nodded.

"Present time!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

Naruto, who had just finished his cake together with Hinata, looked at the two kunoichi. "Eh?" _'Presents? Just the party is enough for me…'_ Hinata got of his lap while Naruto blinked a few times watching her.

"Hinata, you should start." Hinata looked at the two and shook her head while smiling. "No, I will come last." Naruto looked a little confused at her. "Ow, come on," Sakura whined. Although Naruto really wanted to know what Hinata brought for him, he choose her side. "Leave it, Sakura. If Hinata says she wants to be the last, then she is." "But we want to know what kind present she has for you," Ino started. "So that's what it's about," Naruto grinned.

Sakura and Ino gave up and gave Naruto their present. An uncommon young plant in a pot. The plant was joined by kunai (guess where Neji bought them), ramen vouchers, some scrolls with jutsu, shuriken and a big new ramen poster. Then it was Hinata's turn and Sakura and Ino were waiting impatiently. Hinata giggled and kissed Naruto on his cheek. "The real present is in my pocket, I will give it to you when everyone is gone," she whispered in his ear. Naruto grinned, "Okay, I'll wait."

"Just a kiss?" Tenten asked, disappointed by it. "No, but the rest has to wait for later," Naruto answered smiling. "What is it?" the weapon master asked Hinata. Hinata shook her head that she wouldn't tell. Tenten turned her head to Neji, who shrugged his shoulders not knowing what his cousin had for her boyfriend.

As the night went by, the adults started on sake, which was brought by Tsunade. They started a poker game and Tsunade lost a lot of money. Naruto managed to win a lot of times; for some reason he had a lot of luck. Jiraiya was laughing at Tsunade when she again lost and threw her cards away. She decided to get going, saying she still had a lot of paperwork to do. Naruto waved her goodbye with a big smile. "Bye, baa-chan!" he said cheerfully. "Shut up, brat." And the legendary slug closed the door. Shizune quickly followed her master and soon all adults had left. Naruto looked at the table and got a grin on his face when he saw what was left behind. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him, while the others were having fun while dancing, except for Neji who was standing against the wall and Shikamaru who was sitting on a chair.

"They left some sake behind," Naruto told Hinata, while his eyes went to Neji. He started chuckling and whispered something in Hinata's ear. Hinata's eyes grew a little and she looked at her boyfriend in astonishment. "Do you really want to try that?" she asked him softly so no-one would hear. Naruto nodded, "Come on it's fun." Hinata started to fidget her fingers, looking uncomfortable. Naruto than kissed her softly. "Please?" "O-o-okay," Hinata blushed, while looking at his begging face. "Yay. Okay, this is the plan…" He whispered in her ear and she nodded every few seconds. Then the two joined the rest on the dance floor and informed the others about the prank they would pull on Neji.

Everyone joined in, although Shikamaru found it troublesome. Naruto then went over to the bottles with sake and got some empty soda bottles. He put the sake in the soda bottles and placed them on the table. Step one was done. Onto step two; luring Neji into the trap.

"Let's do a 'who-can-drink-the-most' contest!" Naruto shouted. "Okay," others said, sounding like they didn't know about the plan at all. "Who goes first?" Lee asked. "Hmm, since it's my birthday I may choose… Neji, you go first." "Why me?" "Because I say so," Naruto grinned. "Come on Neji, don't be such a party breaker," Tenten said. "Yeah, just do it," Lee joined. "I bet you can't come further than two bottles," Ino said with a grin. "Fine," the Hyuga genius sighed and walked to the table. "Drink as fast as you can," Naruto said, "But if you need a short break, that's okay."

Neji got the first soda bottle and because he was thirsty he finished that one quickly. _'It has a strange taste,'_ he thought as he got a second. When he was at his fifth he started chuckling while drinking. They all gave him weird looks. _'He's drunk already, that's fast,'_ Naruto thought grinning. "This stuff tastes good," Neji giggled as he got another one, "Ow, this is the last one, don't you have more Naruto?" "Nope, sorry," Naruto laughed. Neji drank the last one. "Did I win?" Neji said with a drunken blush on his cheeks. Naruto looked at the empty bottles, sweat dropping. _'He actually drank ten of them. He's so gonna get a headache tomorrow.'_ "You won," Naruto said, "I don't think I can drink ten of them." "You can eat twelve bowls of ramen but not ten bottles of soda," Neji hiccuped. Naruto shook his head while Neji walked over to Tenten. "Am I still a party breaker?" he asked her, standing closer than normal. Tenten flushed and shook her head. "N-no…" She stopped when he pulled her with him and started dancing with her. Everyone stared at the scene and Tenten was in a shocked moment in which she didn't know what to do and Neji just lead her. The blush on the weapon master's cheek wasn't unnoticed by Hinata. _'Tenten-san likes Neji-nii-san? I bet she does.'_

Mitsuki chuckled while seeing the normally serious looking Neji, totally letting go of himself. It looked rather funny. "Mitsuki-chan, shall we go?" Kiba asked whispering in her ear. Mitsuki looked at him in surprise, but saw he was exhausted. That wasn't a big surprise, the two of them had been running around whole Konoha the entire day to help Hinata preparing for this party. She smiled at him and nodded. He looked thankfully at her and grasped her hand. They walked over to Naruto, who was amusing himself with watching Neji, who was doing really strange stuff. "Naruto, we're going." The blonde looked at them and smiled. "Okay. Thanks for everything," he said still cheerfully. "Akamaru, we're going home," Kiba said. Akamaru joined and soon Rakuna followed them as well.

Not much later Shino, Choji and Shikamaru left. Meanwhile Tenten had decided to sit down on a chair, while Neji was trying to get her back dancing. Lee looked at it, trying to figure out what to do with his team-mates. Naruto walked over to the green robed shinobi. "We will handle this, go home Lee. It's late enough," Naruto smiled. Lee nodded. The blonde then turned to Sakura and Ino. "Shouldn't you two head home too?" The two looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "We still want to know what Hinata has for you as present." Naruto sighed. "Lee!"

Lee, who had just opened the door of Naruto's apartment, turned around. "Could you bring these two home?" "Sure!" "What…?" "But…" It was no use, Naruto pushed the two to Lee and when he closed his apartment door they decided to give up and ask later.

"Naruto-kun, what do we do with Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked. Naruto took some time to answer. _'Darn, it started again,'_ he thought while trying not to show he was dizzy. "We can't bring him to the Hyuga compound like this, can we?" he asked. "No, I don't think that would be such a good idea," Hinata answered and looked at Tenten. Suddenly she got an idea and walked over to the brown haired.

"Tenten-san, can you take Neji-nii-san home with you?" Tenten rapidly turned her head to her in shock. "W-with me? Why?" "We can't bring him to the Hyuga residence, that will bring trouble. Just be strict and put him into bed." "Be strict?" Tenten asked confused. Hinata nodded, while Neji poked in Tenten's cheek. "Come on, dance with me. Now you are being a party breaker, Tenten-chan," he whined. Tenten looked over to Neji, who acted like a child. "Okay, let's try…," she sighed. "Try dancing with me?! Whohoo!" Neji exclaimed and jumped up. Because of this Naruto needed all his willpower not to burst out into laughter.

"No, Neji! The party is over! We're going home!" Neji's grin faltered. "But I don't wanna go home," he complained. "I don't care. Now come with me." "Okay." _'Woa, it actually works being strict,'_ Tenten thought surprised. "Thanks Tenten-san," Hinata smiled thankfully. Tenten nodded and took the Hyuga genius with her.

"Will they be alright?" Naruto asked. "Hai, they're team-mates." "That's not what I meant." "Hm? What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" "Well, how to say this. I noticed Neji's eyes almost never left Tenten. Next to that he went over to her as soon he was drunk."

Hinata giggled. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked bluntly. "I don't understand that people call you dense, though I am impressed you noticed." Naruto looked a little hurt as he averted his eyes. She saw this and felt guilty. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun." "No, it's okay. It's kinda true what you said, but the reason is I never knew how things as love work. I was never taught those things and what they were and had to experience it. That's why I never noticed you love me." Hinata hugged him while her eyes began to water a little.

Naruto buried his head in her neck. "Being hated and having no parents… love was something unknown to me…. Gome Hinata-chan, for never noticing. I wanted to tell you that since that day you whispered the words 'I love you Naruto-kun' in your sleep," Naruto said softly. Hinata blushed as she pulled back a little. "I-I did wh-what?" she whispered. Naruto smiled a little at her. "You remember the day Cloud attacked you and you saved me with your Kaiten?" Hinata could only nod. "And that we talked in your room?" Again she nodded. "When you had fallen asleep you whispered those words." Hinata stared at him, while her blush grew. "I ran of, not knowing what was coming over me. It was then that I realized what I had ever felt for Sakura was wanting to be friends. She is the same as me; she wanted to be recognized, not by me but by Sasuke. Therefore I liked her and wanted to be friends." "Naruto-kun…" Hinata gazed into his eyes. "You also wanted to be recognized, although I never found out by whom, but I guess it was me." Hinata smiled as laid her head on his chest. "And lately I started realize there's another person. Your father, or am I wrong?" Hinata shook her head he wasn't wrong. He only smiled, placed his hand on her chin and pushed her face up in a gently way. "I love you, Hinata-chan," he whispered and kissed her.

--

"Why are we walking this way?" Neji asked. "Hinata said it's better that you stay over at my place tonight." "Why that?" "Because you're drunk, that's why and stop jumping around!" "It's hopping." Tenten couldn't help to chuckle at this. Neji acted so unlike himself. Neji gave her a look. "What's so funny?" he asked, grasping her hand. Tenten blushed and couldn't answer, while he came closer. "Well?" Neji smiled, yet it wasn't the smile he usually had. This time it was more generous. Tenten didn't know what to do and stared at him, mesmerized. The next moment Neji kissed her softly on her lips and when he let go Tenten stared at him. _'Did he… did he just… kiss me?'_ she thought as the Hyuga genius smiled at her.

"Ne-Neji…?" she only said. "What is it?" he asked with a questioned face. _'Wait, Tenten get a hold of yourself. Neji is drunk… there's no way he would do such a thing when he's not drunk… it means nothing.'_

The weapon master looked at the ground, feeling a little disappointed. "Tenten-chan?" _'Wha, now he's adding chan to my name! Why is he making this so damn difficult for me?!'_ Tenten took a deep breath and then looked at Neji again. She got him by his wrist and pulled him along. "Come on, we're going home." "Your home?" "Yes, you can sleep in the visitor room. Dad, won't mind." "Tenten-chan, could you slow down." Tenten looked over her shoulder to her team-mate. "Why?" "I'm dizzy…" Tenten stopped when she saw his face and let him go. Then Neji walked to the wall of some house and leaned against it. "Neji, are you…" Before Tenten could finish her question Neji threw up. She rushed over to him.

"Urgh," he grunted. "Come, you should get some sleep." She helped the Hyuga standing up and laid one of his arms over her shoulders. Tenten leaded him to her home and a confused look from her father. She said she would explain him as soon she was sure Neji would be alright and walked to the visitor sleeping room. There she let Neji sit down the bed and got his head band of. "Go to sleep, if you think you have to throw up again, the bathroom is directly across this room."

Neji only looked at her, while she laid his head band on the night table and he pulled of his sandals. "Tenten-chan…" She turned to look at him. "What is it?" Neji shook his head, what confused the weapon master. Tenten sighed when he still remained seated. "Go to SLEEP," she said as she pushed him down into the pillow. Then she walked to the door. "Good night," she said and quickly left the room.

When Tenten reached her room she saw her father there, waiting for an explanation, his arms folded. "Well? I'm waiting." Tenten sighed. "We kind of pulled a prank on Neji and replaced the soda in the soda bottle to sake, that was left behind by the adults. He drank all of it and now is drunk because of it." "Tenten, that was a very stupid act." "It wasn't my idea!" Tenten defended herself. "But you agreed with it, so you are responsible as well." "I know," she said feeling guilty, "It just sounded fun to do… and actually it is. I don't really regret it…" "You don't." _'I said that out loud?!' _Her father gave her a stern look. "I-it wasn't nice, but… but…" She avoided his gaze, blushing a little and sighed again. Her father chuckled a little. "Tell him, you're sorry in the morning, okay." Tenten nodded. "Go to bed, it's almost twelve o'clock." "Hai."

Her father left and Tenten changed into her sleeping clothes. _'When Neji finds out it was Naruto's idea, Naruto is going to be in a lot of trouble.'_

--

Naruto and Hinata parted, both out of breath. They smiled at each other. "Ne, Hinata-chan, thanks for the party, I really loved it." "I know you did." Naruto gave her his goofy grin. A genuine smile, one he had since the moment he pulled Hinata into a hug after finding out about the party. Then he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Will you stay with me tonight?" Hinata's face turned in ten shades of red, while looking stunned at him. _'Naruto-kun is asking me to stay with him t-tonight…. O my god, what should I do?!'_ "I won't do anything, I swear Jiraiya didn't rub of on me!" Naruto quickly said while blushing. Then his dizziness started again. _'Darn.'_ Hinata kept on staring at him, trying not to pass out, but she saw Naruto grabbing his head and the feeling of passing out made way for worry.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Naruto looked at her and at first wanted to say nothing, but couldn't after seeing her face. "Just a little dizzy, don't worry. It will go away in a moment, I've had this the last few days." "Are you sure? You're not getting ill, are you?" "I can't get ill because of Kyubi's chakra; except things as stomach-ache." "What about the time I found you with a high fever?" "Our chakra was separated, because of the poison." "Then why are you feeling dizzy lately?" Naruto sighed. "I don't know; I wish I did. It's driving me crazy." He saw Hinata's concerned look and decided to change the subject. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked again, "Please?"

Hinata fidgeted her fingers, averting his gaze. "Uhm… ano…," she blushed. _'She's still shy,'_ Naruto grinned a little. Then she nodded, what made Naruto smile as he hugged her. "Ano… Naruto-kun…" "Hmm?" "I-I don't have my stuff with me," she said sounding nervous. "You can use a pyjama of mine," Naruto answered while he snuggled her, "There's a clean one in the bathroom." "O-okay…," Hinata blushed as Naruto kissed her in her neck and let her go.

Shaking somewhat from what had just happened and what she was about to do, Hinata entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She first needed to calm down, so she leaned against the door with closed eyes. _'He asked me to stay with him… wh-what should I do?'_ She looked up and saw the pyjama's Naruto had talked about. She swallowed and started changing.

--

Naruto leaned against the wall, he had already changed in his pj's and was waiting for Hinata to come out of the bathroom. He was staring at the floor with a smile. _'I cannot believe how this day turned into the best day of my live.'_

Then the door opened and Naruto looked up. He started blushing as Hinata came out of the bathroom, feeling really nervous. The pyjama was a bit oversized. Naruto pushed himself away from the wall after a minute of staring and walked up to her. He hugged her once again. "It's a big to big, isn't it," he grinned. "I-it's okay," Hinata answered blushing. The next moment she was picked up by Naruto in bride style and he carried her to the bed, something that shocked the Hyuga girl. He laid her on the bed and it sudden struck the girl that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the pyjama. "What is it?" Naruto asked as he was looking down at her; his hand where next to her head. "N-nothing," Hinata blushed as she averted his gaze.

Naruto smiled at her reaction and bent over to kiss her on her cheek. "Relax, I said I wouldn't do a thing, but if I go too far just push me away, I don't mind," he whispered in her ear.

Hinata seemed to relax a little, but yet was nervous. "N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered as she turned to look at him. He looked questioned at her. "A-ano… what if my father finds out?" Naruto was taken aback by this question and lay down beside her, while he started staring at the ceiling. "If he does, I will do whatever it takes to make him understand I'm not a monster and I love you with my whole heart," he said and looked over at her with a smile. She stared at him, mesmerized as he started to play with her hair. "I don't want to loose you, Hinata-chan, not ever. I love you." He kissed her and Hinata soon joined in as she wrapped her arms around him.

After about a minute or two, Naruto stopped and sat up, while laying one hand on his head. The dizziness had once again returned and he seriously started to wonder why it was. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she sat up as well. Naruto turned a little to see her. "It that dizziness again, isn't it?" Naruto nodded with a grimaced. "Go to Tsunade-sama tomorrow and tell her. She might know what's going on," Hinata said with a bit worried face. "I will," Naruto said as he lowered his hand. Hinata smiled at him, kissed him and pulled him down with her. He was stunned at first, but that feeling disappeared as soon Hinata snuggled against him. "I love you, Naruto-kun," she whispered in his chest. It made him blush and smiled as he stroke his hand through her hair. "Hinata-chan." "Hmm?" "Thanks for the party." Hinata smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "You're welcome."

--

AN:I couldn't help making Neji drunk XD. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: A lot wanted to know what Hinata is going to give Naruto so now you will find out, enjoy the chapter and please leave a review, more reviews makes me submit a new chapter faster.

**Chapter 23: Big secret revealed (part I)**

Neji woke up having a headache he never had in his entire live. Grunting he came up, while he rubbed his head. _'Darn what is this feeling…'_ He shoved to the side of the bed and it was then he noticed he wasn't in his own bed or room. But before he could remember where he was and how he came here a sick feeling took over him. Rapidly he stood up, while remembering the words 'the bathroom is directly across this room'. He threw up in the toilet, after that he just leaned on the side, while trying to remember what had happened. His eyes closed.

Not much later someone came inside. "Neji?" Neji opened his eyes and looked up. What he saw made him feel a little better as a small blush came across his face. "Tenten?" He sat up a little, while the weapon master kneeled down with a worried face. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I have had better days," Neji answered. "I'm sorry," Tenten said with a guilty sounding voice. "What do you mean?" He saw his team-mate started to act rather nervous. "Uhm… well you see. We kind of pulled a prank on you. You didn't drink soda last night but… but sake that was left behind."

Neji stared at her. _'That explains the sick feeling….'_ "Whose idea was it?" "A-ano…." "It wasn't yours right?" Tenten remained silent as she started to stare at the floor of the bathroom. "Tenten?" "It was Naruto's, but we all agreed on it. I did too. I'm sorry Neji." _'Naruto… of course, I should have known.'_

"N-Neji?" "What is it?" it sounded a bit bitter. "Uhm… what do you remember of last night?" _'Remember?…not much actually….'_ "Nothing, why are you asking?" Tenten shook her head and stood up. "Nothing." Then she left. Neji slowly stood up, feeling a little better, while he walked back to the room where he slept. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to remember what happened last night.

'_Naruto had said something about a drinking contest and choose me to start… How much did I drink that I feel this horrible?'_

Slowly shards of memories came to him; he was bothered by them because he now realized he had acted like an idiot. Then he stopped breathing for a moment when he remembered he had kissed Tenten. He stared into nothing as a small blush crossed his face.

'_Naruto, when I find you, you're in deep trouble!'_

--

Naruto woke up early and slowly opened his eyes. A blush crept on his face when he found out Hinata was laying next to him; well, more laying against him. Her legs were tangled in his and her head rested against his chest. His face turned redder and without waking Hinata he quickly got out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom. There he splashed cold water in his face to cool down. _'Arg, Jiraiya did rub of on me after all. I better stay away from him as much as possible…'_

His next problem was the dizziness again. "Arg," he let out from frustration and got a shower in the hope that would help. It did in some sort of way. After the shower he pulled on some clothes and went back to living-/bedroom/kitchen. The blonde walked over to Hinata who was still peacefully asleep. He smiled at the site of this and resisted the urge of kissing her. He didn't want to wake her, it was still early.

Instead of that he walked over to the window and looked outside, while Konoha was waking and getting ready for a new day.

--

Hinata was awake, but not in the mood of getting up. She had a wonderful dream; Naruto had asked her to sleep with him. But then she smelled the scent of ramen mixed with the scent of sweat. Exactly what Naruto smelled like.

She opened her eyes and found out she wasn't in her own room but at Naruto's. In his bed to be exact. _'Oh my… it wasn't a dream,'_ she squeaked in hear head. She sat up soon after discovering where she was and realized Naruto wasn't there next to her. She found him leaning on the window sill at the other side of the bed. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned around. "Hinata-chan… did I wake you?" "N-no." For some reason Hinata couldn't help to stutter. She received a smile from him, while he sat down on the side of the bed to kiss her. This made Hinata's shyness about sleeping with him, disappear into nothing. "How do you feel?" she asked when they parted. "Still somewhat light-headed, although the shower helped a little." Hinata smiled. _'That explains why his hair is still a little wet.'_ "I think Tsunade is still sleeping, she didn't leave that late but drank quite a lot of sake." Hinata nodded agreeing with a worried face.

"You're really worried about it, huh?" Naruto said. "I just don't want anything bad happen to you," the dark blue haired whispered. "Hey, don't worry. A simple dizziness won't be my death." Hinata murmured an 'hmm' while he gave her a quick kiss.

Then she remembered she still had to give him her gift and crawled out of the bed. Naruto gave her a confused look. "What are you gonna do?" he asked while remaining seated on the bed. She gave no answer while she went over to her clothes.

--

Tsunade grabbed her head. _'I shouldn't have drunk so much last night.'_ She let out a little growl. "What is it, Jiraiya? I hope you not gonna drag about – " Jiraiya cut her of. "No, that's not why I am here. After what I have seen tonight, I think Naruto needs to know. He is old enough to understand." Tsunade straightened. This wasn't completely unexpected, but yet it surprised her. "I'm sorry Jiraiya, I do not quite agree with you." "I already suspected as much. How long are you gonna hide it from him. He needs to know." Tsunade rubbed her eyes to get the sleep away. "Not yet, he might be old enough to understand, I still think he is not ready to know."

Jiraiya sighed. "He is sixteen now. I have been with him for two and half years, I know how Naruto is. He grew a lot during that time and while being here he grew as well. Sheesh he even became chu-nin not long ago."

Tsunade looked her old team-mate into the face. "Jiraiya, you of all people should understand my reason. Minato has been your student after all." "That's why I am saying we have to tell him!" "No, we shouldn't. We know what Naruto would do with the information." Jiraiya only looked at her, waiting for her to go on. Tsunade sighed. "It can go two ways when he hears. One; he gets angry or depressed and blames us for never telling before. Blames his own father for the Kyubi being sealed in him and the way the villagers treaded him. Two; he might get overjoyed with finally knowing about who his parents are and goes telling everyone in order to get respect and pay everyone back for their deeds."

Jiraiya got a thoughtful face. In a way Tsunade was right. Naruto would act like this, after all this was Naruto they were talking about. Yet it bothered him a little. Something told him Naruto wouldn't act like that at all. That the kid would be happy about knowing was for sure, but for some reason Jiraiya just couldn't see Naruto dragging about his heritage. "I don't entirely agree with number two." "Jiraiya," Tsunade sighed again, "We cannot tell him yet. We ourselves still have a lot of questions about what happened the day Naruto was born. We should find answers for these questions first, before we tell him."

Jiraiya nodded defeated, "Fine, have it your way. We're not telling him, but people are stupid for not noticing. After all he looks a lot like Minato." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Yes, but he acts more like his mother." Jiraiya laughed at this. "Yes indeed…. Except for his smile. I can never forget how Minato smiled like that as well, hehe."

The two laughed a little while recalling some memories until Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Anyway, there's another reason I am here." "Which is?" "You asked me to find out where that bloodline hunter is hiding." Tsunade nodded with a serious face while straightening again. "I found out who he is." "Mitsuki's father of course." "Yes, but you will be surprised by this. His name is Tsuwata Katashi." Tsunade stared at him for several moment, slowly her eyes widened in disbelieve as she remembered the name. "You mean…. Kaiyane's husband?" "Yes."

'_Great Kami, this is indeed unbelievable.' _

There was another short silence before Jiraiya went on. "Currently he is hiding in the East border of the Fire Country. I found a big hideout, but there are no towns within fifteen kilometres of that place. Allies of him are stationed all around in a circle five kilometres away from the hideout. I made a map of it."

Jiraiya got a scroll out of his pocket and handed it over to Tsunade. "It also contains other information I found out." Tsunade got the scroll and looked at it. "How ironic…." "Indeed," Jiraiya agreed. Tsunade called out for Shizune, who came in shortly after the shout. "Shizune, bring Tsuwata Mitsuki here." "Hai!" Shizune said and was on her way. "Are you gonna tell the girl?" Jiraiya wanted to know. "No, but she is after her father. I want to know the reason." Jiraiya nodded and made his leave.

--

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked puzzled. Hinata was holding something behind her back. "I still have to give you my birthday present, remember." Naruto blinked a few times before he started smiling a little. "So what is it?" he asked, getting curious.

Hinata stepped closer to her boyfriend and got the present from behind her back. Naruto looked at it a little confused as she gave the piece of paper to him. It was a picture. The blonde gave the girl a questioned look and then looked at the picture. There were three kids on it; two in the foreground, one in the back. On the left was a girl, age around twelve. Her red hair was about the length of Hinata and she shot the other person an annoyed face, while her clothes seemed to be drenched. The other, a boy about the same age as the girl, had the same hair colour as Naruto, it was uncared and spiky. The kid was also wet and laughed uncomfortable at the girl that shot him the annoyed look. Naruto had to admit in some sort of way the boy had the same features as him. The one in the back was laughing at the scene.

Hinata laid her hand on Naruto's, the one that was holding the picture, and made him turn it around. Naruto looked at her from the corners of his eyes while she did that. Then he turned his attention back to the picture and couldn't breathe for a moment, while his eyes grew a little wider.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, where did you find this," he managed to whispered, clearly taken aback by the words written down at the back of the picture. "I had to clean up some old stuff and found a picture book. This one fell out of it." Naruto kept on staring at the names. _'Uzumaki Kushina… Namikaze Minato… wait… Hyuga Hiashi?' _

Naruto turned the picture again. "Is that your father in the back?" Hinata nodded. "I was kinda surprised myself when I saw that. I wonder what happened that he is such a serious person now. Maybe…" " 'Maybe' what?" Naruto turned his face away from the photograph and noticed Hinata's sad face. "Hinata-chan?" he asked a worried, "What is it?" "I… I was just thinking… maybe father became such a serious person because mother died…" Naruto turned to face the floor with a bit of pained face. Then he pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug. "We're both not really lucky when it comes to parents, are we," he mumbled. "Hm," Hinata sniffed as she buried her face in his chest.

Naruto looked at the picture again. "I really wonder… the girl is my family I guess; she's an Uzumaki, but…" "Hm?" Hinata mumbled as she turned her face to the picture as well. "You see, the boy, that Minato, I look like him in feature." "Yeah, you're right. I mistook him for you when I first saw the picture." "Maybe he's my family as well…" He turned his face back to Hinata and pulled her tight again. "Thanks, it's the best thing I got." This made Hinata smile. "You're welcome."

--

"You called for me Tsunade-sama?" Mitsuki asked while facing the Hokage. Rakuna sat down in a corner and waited. "Yes," the woman said with a serious face, "I have some news for you. We found out where your father is hiding." Mitsuki reaction was first surprised, but soon that was blown away by a determined look as she slammed both hands on the desk. "Where?" she demanded to know. "I am not telling you –" "WHAT?!" "NOT until you tell me why you are after your father. What is your business with this man, Mitsuki?" The girl did a few steps backwards with a bit of a shocked face. It was silent for a moment or two before she sighed and spoke.

"To save a friend; my very first friend," she said softly but serious. "A friend? Why has your father kidnapped one of your friends?" "Ryudo-kun was my only friend for a long time. He's the son of Akakama family." "Akakama?! They lead in the transport since Gatô died." "Yes. I heard that he died about four years ago, but also his methods were… well awful. Anyway the Akakama family was still a little business in the time my father wasn't a bloodline hunter. They visited us every year during Hanami, until… I hit the age of seven. I do not know why, but I think my mother had told them not to come because it was dangerous. Strange things were happening in the town I lived, but at that time I didn't know my own father was behind all of it. He used the poison that makes people turn into animals on the townspeople and one day he used it on my mother when she found out what he was doing. He killed her and made me believe he didn't know it was mom.

Years later, I found out and ran away only to return a few weeks later. I heard Ryudo was kidnapped a month after my return. From that day on I had tried to figure out by whom he was kidnapped."

Mitsuki went silent as she stared at the floor with a pained face. "How did you figure out it was your father?" "That happened the day I met Hinata. I thought being with him would make me able to find out one day, but when I found a letter from one of his allies I realized it was his doing all along. I want to save Ryudo-kun and if possible to undo my father's mistakes." "You mean changing the people of your hometown back into human?"

Mitsuki only nodded. "But… that will be a difficult task. I don't know how to make a potion for it and not all of them got the same kind of poison, it has different versions. Next to that… if I enter that town it could be my death."

Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her. _'It's ironic that their past is so alike… and yet not.'_ "Very well, I will send you on a mission to save your friend…" Mitsuki looked up with a stunned face and slowly started to smile. "But you're not going alone." The smile disappeared but she nodded. "Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura will go with you."

Mitsuki, act like a wolf. Wolf hunt in packs, that's what makes them succeed.

Mitsuki turned her head to Rakuna, surprised the wolf was able to use the telepathy jutsu herself now. The two stared at each other for a second, before Mitsuki turned her face back to Tsunade.

"Hai."

There was knocking on the door. "Come in," the Hokage said. "The latest reports Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she came in with a pile of documents what made Tsunade sigh. "O, just what I need; more paperwork," she said sarcastic. Sakura chuckled a little and made her way to the door again. "Sakura, wait a minute." The pink haired turned around. "You will go on a B-mission together with Mitsuki, Rakuna, Naruto and Kakashi."

Sakura turned to look at Mitsuki. "What's the mission?" "To save someone from the bloodline hunter's hands; a friend of Mitsuki. Now go tell Naruto to be at the gate in three hours and tell Kakashi to be there in ten minutes." Mitsuki looked a little confused at that. "Why tell him to be there in ten minutes?" she asked puzzled. "So he will be on time," Sakura laughed, "He is always hours late." Mitsuki gave Sakura a questioned look. "You are both dismissed. O, and here's the scroll with information Mitsuki, but don't go of yourself. If you do, I am forced to send ANBU after you." "That won't be necessary, Tsunade-sama. Thanks for allowing me to do this." Tsunade nodded and the two chu-nin kunoichi left.

--

"Naruto-kun?" "Hm?" Naruto looked down, while he loosed his hug a little. "What do I tell father about where I have been tonight?" "You will get a lot of trouble when you tell you have slept here, right?" he asked a little depressed. Hinata nodded and Naruto tried to think about a solution. He wanted to avoid problems right now.

His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door.

The blonde turned his face to the door. He released Hinata, what he didn't want to do actually, and walked to the door while putting the picture away in his pocket. After unlocking the door he opened it and found Sakura and Mitsuki in the door opening. "Ohayo," Naruto smiled. "Ohayo, Naruto. We have a B-mission," Sakura explained. "What is it?" "To save my friend from my father's claws. Tsunade-sama gave me a scroll with information about my father's whereabouts," Mitsuki said and started to give Sakura a questioned look because the girl was staring at something behind the blonde.

"Sakura, what are you looking at?" Mitsuki then asked. Naruto turned a little red, while his team-mate pointed to something, or rather, someone behind him. Mitsuki looked around him. "O, hey Hinata, you're here early in the morning." She could only see the girls face. "Uhm y-yeah," Hinata managed to say, feeling very jumpy.

Sakura stepped inside the apartment of Naruto, who stepped a few passes backwards in fear, when he saw the pink haired's face. It was then Mitsuki noticed the fact Hinata was wearing pj's. Not her own, but Naruto's. "You-you," Mitsuki started stammering in disbelieve, "You stayed here last night?!" This caused Hinata to blush intensely and she turned her eyes to her feet, while she started fidgeting with her fingers.

Sakura and Mitsuki were now both looking at Naruto. Naruto turned as red as a tomato, already knowing what the two girls were thinking they had done. "S-stop staring like that, we didn't do a thing," he muttered. "Yeah sure," Sakura said, "You've been with Jiraiya, one of the biggest perverts I know, do you really think I would believe that." "I-it's true, Sakura-chan," Hinata said. "Hinata, don't back him up, only because he's your boyfriend." "Sakura, they are speaking the truth," Mitsuki stated. Sakura looked questioned at Mitsuki. "How do you know?" "I can smell it," Mitsuki said while pointing at her nose, "Next to that, their body language would be different when had done something. AND I took a look in their memories. Nothing happened."

"I told ya…" Naruto said sounding a little relieved, but it was then that Mitsuki's last sentence hit him. "You did WHAT?!" he shouted. Mitsuki snorted. "Be at the gate in three hours so we can leave, okay," she said and pulled Sakura with her to the door.

Naruto stared for two seconds into nothing, then he shook his head. "Wait!" The two kunoichi turned around. "Sakura I need a favour from you." "Which is?" Sakura asked a little puzzled. "Can you pretend Hinata slept at your place?" "Huh?" The pink haired looked at her team-mate. "Why?"

"Father will be angry when he finds out. He doesn't like Naruto-kun," Hinata said, sounding down. Sakura looked at the Hyuga with an understanding look. "OK. Then you should go with us now." "Uhm… I first need to change." Sakura nodded, "We will wait downstairs." Sakura pulled Mitsuki with her out of the apartment and to the road.

"You can look in people's mind?!" she said in whisper. "Yes." "So… you saw them kissing and such?" "Well, it's not entirely like that. It's an advanced technique of my telepathy jutsu, but I do not yet see pictures of memories. I am still somewhat new to it, I only hear the audio." "Then how can you be so sure they didn't do a thing?" Sakura wanted to know. "Don't you think the audio would be different when just kissing then doing IT?" Sakura stared at her, thinking about what she just said. "Uhm… yeah, you're probably right," she finally said with a little blush.

--

Naruto sighed. "I can't believe Mitsuki actually can take a look in our MINDS." Hinata blushed, making a note she has to ask her friend later on. "Uhm I better go change then," the girl said. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

Hinata got her clothes, went to the bathroom and changed clothes. She laid Naruto's pyjama the edge of the tub and brushed her hair. When she got back in the living/bedroom/kitchen, she found Naruto sitting on the floor against the wall with both his hands on his head. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said worried and rushed over to him.

Meanwhile Naruto tried to get through the dizziness attack that now also included some pain. It was like chakra tried to hurt him, yet it didn't feel like Kyubi's chakra but also not his own. _'Darn this is even worse than those poison attacks.'_ Lucky for him it didn't last long.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Naruto remained in the position he was. "Ah, don't worry, it's over now." Hinata gave him a concerned look, which he didn't see, but he knew she was worried. _'What the heck is it with this strange dizziness and what was that chakra?'_

'_Kyubi, it wasn't yours, right?'_

No reply, what made Naruto a little worried. Normally Kyubi wouldn't ignore him. Even if he didn't want to get bothered, then he would reply with a snarl saying 'leave me alone brat!' but that didn't happen.

Naruto slowly looked up. "You shouldn't go on that mission." "Hinata-chan, Mitsuki wants to save a friend just like me. I do not want to fall out just because of some stupid dizziness. If I go after Sasuke I have to deal with this stuff as well." He looked at her and got a little depressed when he saw her face. He didn't want her to worry about him. He picked her hand and pulled her down to kiss her. Hinata was taken aback by this sudden event. "I'll be fine," Naruto whispered and locked his eyes on hers. She looked back and then gave up. "Please be careful, Naruto-kun." "Of course," Naruto smiled and stood up, "Come on, we're going to Sakura and Mitsuki and then we get some breakfast." Hinata nodded, hoping he really will be alright.

--

A group of three teenagers and a wolf was standing at the gate, waiting for the grey haired sensei that had the habit of coming too late. Though they only just arrived and Mitsuki showed them the scroll she received from Tsunade. "It will be difficult. My father has a lot of allies stationed all around the place." She pointed out some of the places. "Those allies… they all have a stolen bloodline ability I take it?" Naruto said. "Not of them, but that doesn't make them less dangerous. Only strong ones are allowed to join their, with lack of a better word, organisation."

"Ohayoo," someone said. The three looked up. "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, while Mitsuki placed the scroll in her bag. "Let's go, we have a one and a half day travel ahead," Sakura said.

Kakashi looked a little scared at the group. "Sensei, something wrong?" Naruto asked. "Ah, well normally you and Sakura start shouting 'You're late!' but…" "Why? You're on time for once," Sakura said with a smile.

"NANI?!"

"Sheesh, you don't have scream like that," Mitsuki said irritated. "But-but we had to meet three hours ago…!" _'Is it his hobby to get too late?'_ Mitsuki wondered. "Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed while throwing a fist in the air, completely ignore his teacher. Sakura and Mitsuki nodded and followed him along with Rakuna. Kakashi soon joined them, muttering something about being set up.

--

They only walked, while discussing battle strategies. Mituski told them about the different bloodline that were stolen and how to block or defeat most of the people she knew. But the problem was, she didn't know all her father's allies. They all made sure to memorize every little detail of the map and information the got, both from Mitsuki as the scroll.

Suddenly Mitsuki halted. "What is it?" Sakura asked and she was the only one not knowing the reason they stopped. Naruto had smelled the scent of blood, still far away, but it was carried by the wind. "Are they allies of your father, Mitsuki?" he asked. Kakashi looked a little stunned that Naruto had smelled the reeking scent as well. Mitsuki sniffed in the air as her eyes widened a little. She turned her look to Rakuna. "It's… them, right?" she asked her wolf partner. Rakuna nodded ones with a serious face. "Yes, unfortunately it is."


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I still am a little behind on my DA account sweartdrop Well I hope I will be able to submit the next chapter soon. Please leave a review and also this: DO NOT COPY ANYTHING FROM MY STORY TO USE IT FOR YOUR OWN STORY! Yes I this happened I found out a few days ago. It happened to my other story One Drunken Night.

Okay without further interruptions, here's the story. (ignore mistakes please)

**Chapter 24: Big secrets revealed (part II) **

"Who do you mean by _them_, Mitsuki?" Naruto asked. "The Izumiguro (black spring) family." "Family?" Sakura asked. "Yes, the oldest two are twin brothers, difficult to deal with. Specialist in taijutsu. Their sister and brother are almost as difficult to deal with. They both use genjutsu and ninjutsu. I always had a problem dealing with them. Then we have their cousin, she is an earth specialist, distant range though. She loves to throw rocks at your head so watch out. Her younger brother, small as he is, is great in speed and stealthy. He mostly uses the simplest jutsu to knock his opponents out."

"This is gonna get tough then…" Naruto stated with a smile. "Yeah, don't be overconfident Naruto, they mean trouble. I bet they know we know my father's hiding place or else they wouldn't have been here." Rakuna gave a small not as agreement.

"So who will fight who?" Sakura asked. "Well, I think Naruto should fight the twin brothers, when necessary I will help, while I fight the younger cousin." "I take the two genjutsu users," Kakashi said. Mitsuki looked over her shoulder to the teacher and just nodded, knowing he wouldn't suggest it without a plan. "That leaves the earth specialist to me then," Sakura said putting her gloves on. "Alright, but be careful, even though they don't have any bloodline, they are dangerous." "Why don't they have them?" Naruto wanted to know. "They have too much pride for it to use it. 'Stealing' is ok with them, but they won't use the bloodline." Naruto disgusted the thought of that.

"Let's keep moving," Kakashi said, "But stay on guard." The three teenagers and wolf nodded as they this time ran.

Soon they met up with the group most of them had smelled coming.

"Mitsuki-chan, such a pleasure of seeing you again," one woman said. Mitsuki glared at her. "Ow, don't give me such a face. Weren't we like _family_?" Rakuna started to growl, while she lowered her body.

One of the twins stepped forward. "It seems you have made some new friends… O, what's that you're wearing?" "She became a Konoha shinobi, nii-san," the other twin laughed. Mitsuki looked at Kakashi from the corners of her eyes as if asking 'can I attack them now?'. "Now," Kakashi whispered as reply and Mitsuki charged at the youngest and smallest one of the group. His sister tried to stop her, but was occupied by Sakura who had given the girl a nice punch in the face. Naruto had charged over to the twins, while Kakashi had pulled his headband up and ran over to the two that were left; the genjutsu users.

"Heh, you really think you can on the two of us, blondie?" "I will not know unless I try to," Naruto gave as reply and charged at them. One of the twins jumped to the back. The other one caught Naruto's fist with one hand and rotated forty-five degrees. Naruto felt a great pain in his wrist and when he noticed the guy was about to throw him on the ground he didn't do a thing to avoid it, knowing he would break his wrist if he did. When hitting the ground they guy let him go. "Kote Gaeshi," he stated, "With it, you can easily block most punches."

"Heh," Naruto let out as he stood up. He waved the hand seals of Kage Bunshin. "Let's see how many you can block." "Tss, o-to-to, you can help me." "With pleasure," the other twin grinned as he jumped into his taijutsu stance.

--

Kakashi ducked to avoid the ones trying to hit him. Yet, a third and fourth person came from somewhere; identical to the other two. _'I am trapped already? When did that happen?' _"Kai!" Kakashi shouted. "Just that won't stop us," the brother said. "Then let me show you some true genjutsu," Kakashi said as he closed his eyes. "Idiot, take my advice and don't close your eyes in battle, then again, you're going to die here and now," the girl said with a snicker. "Now, nii-san!" "Right!"

They both dashed over to the grey haired shinobi. "I have an advice for you two. Know who your opponent is." Then the Hatake opened left eye and with the Mangekyo Sharingan he looked dangerously at the two.

--

Mitsuki ducked to avoid a punch. "Doton: Yomi Numa! (Earth Release: Swap of the Underworld!)" The boy used his speed to avoid the huge pool of mud.

Rakuna, now!

On my way.

"Katon: Ibuki no Ookami! (Fire Release: Wolf Breath!)" Fire shaped as a wolf went over to the fast boy and trapped him in a circle of flames. "You're trapped," Mitsuki stated as she walked forward. The boy looked down, starting to laugh. "He he, you're trapped as well, Mitsuki." "O really?" the girl said sarcastic, "Tell me, did father sent you?" "Heh, of course he did. Do really think he didn't expect you to come after him. After all he has your precious Ryudo," he spotted. "You little..."

Mitsuki, don't let yourself get carried away by a fourteen year old. He's playing with your emotions. You should have recognized it; after all you do the same!

Hai, you're right. Arigato Rakuna.

Mitsuki recovered herself while she was trying to think of the attack she would use. _'I have no other choice, he might be only fourteen, I have to kill him… Doton: Kankaku no I-Sekei. (Earth Release: Senses of the living world)'_ Then she quickly waved some hand seals. "Shikyaku-no-jutsu! (Down on all fours)"

Mitsuki glared at the boy. "I see you learned a new jutsu. How nice, perfectly fitting to you. Standing like a dog or wolf or whatever you want it." "You won't be able to escape, you'll die today," Mitsuki said in a serious tone. She turned on all her senses and charged at him.

--

Naruto dodged the punches and kicks while he and his Kage Bunshin tried to hit them. _'Darn, they're fast… or am I being slow?'_ He was slowed down by strange pulses of chakra. The same thing he had felt when he was sitting on the floor in his apartment this morning.

"Eat this, brat!" Naruto barely managed to avoid the hit but got kicked from behind. In the air he made a new Kage Bunshin, the others had disappeared because of all the blows of the twins. He used this to change his movement in the air, but unfortunately for him he lost something. Naruto looked to the side, while the picture slowly was carried by the wind and would land in the soft ground. He tried to get, but it was out of his reach. _'Darn!'_ He turned his attention back to his two opponents.

"Rasengan!"

He hit one of them who stumbled to the ground. "Fuck!" the older one shouted as he tried to help his younger brother. "You don't have time for that, you have to deal with me!" Naruto shouted as he pulled of another Rasengan. But this time that strange chakra made him fail and he was the one who got hit instead.

Rolling over the ground he eventually came to a stop. He stood up, while growling he failed. _'Damn it what is it with the dizziness and this strange chakra.'_

'_Kyubi!'_

No response again and he now really got worried.

'_Kyubi at least say something if you can hear me, _damn it_!'_

"I kill you for this," growled the younger while standing up. Naruto snapped out of his frustrated attempt of getting Kyubi to talk. "In your dreams!" He shouted back, but the moment he wanted to charge over to them, there was another attack of the strange chakra. Worse than the ones he had before, worse than when the poison had attacked him.

"AAAAGRHH!"

--

Sakura's opponent threw another rock with her earth jutsu. "Haa!" Sakura hit the rock and nothing but little stones were left. This made the earth using woman annoyed while she waved new hand seals. But Sakura didn't let her finish she hit the ground with a fist filled with chakra. She released it at the right time and the ground started to shake and tear apart. The woman lost her balance while Sakura hurried over to her; a kunai ready in her hand.

A mere kunai hit never is fatal, and in this case it wasn't either IF the woman wasn't stuck between rocks. Sakura had killed a few times before and she never had liked the idea, yet it was her job.

--

"Ha-Hatake Kakashi," the two genjutsu users whispered as they stared at the eye. "Too late now."

Not more than five seconds later the two dropped on the ground while screaming. Kakashi looked at them while panting.

--

Mitsuki ran over to her opponent from one side, while Rakuna from the other. The fire still caged all of them and even his speed wouldn't help the fourteen year old boy. "Gatsuuga!" Mitsuki shouted as she and Rakuna both jumped into the air.

The boy got hit, but fatally enough, he stood up with a grin. "That's all you got?" he smirked. "No," grinned Mitsuki, "Of course not. Who do you think I am? After all I AM the daughter of your boss." The kid looked at her, while is smile disappeared. "Heh, do you really think he never told me about your weaknesses?" "He didn't trust you!" "Ha! Before that of course, baka! You're a simple person, so I only need a simple technique to kill you."

'_That's the Mitsuki I know, play with his mind.'_

Mitsuki changed her position so that it looked like she was sitting like a dog. "After all you're the youngest. The weakest of them all. An easy prey so to say." "Then why am I fighting you HUH?!" the boy started to panic a little. Mitsuki got an evil smile on her face, the one she uses to intimidate her enemies and it worked once again; the kid did a few steps backwards. She went to stand on hands and feet again. "Because, my young Izumiguro friend, your family doesn't care. One person more or less doesn't matter to them, the only thing that is important is gaining strength. The weak ones will not make it. It a hard world here, nature rules. One rule above all; the survival of the fittest." She slowly walked forward like a dog.

"S-survival of the fittest?" "O yes, it's the number one rule in this world. Those who are too weak to evolve and aren't strong enough will die, only those who can fit themselves into this world will survive. Why else do you think the next generation is always stronger than the one before?" The kid remained silent while he walked backwards. "Let me tell you; because the parents are both strong. The kids will be stronger!" Mitsuki leaped and the kid fell over. He tumbled into the fire and screamed.

Mitsuki stared at the flames and the boy in it. She pitied him for some reason. After all, the kid was just raised by the wrong people.

"AAAAGRHH!"

Mitsuki quickly got her attention to the scream. "Rakuna let the fire disappear!" she ordered to her fighting partner. "Hai!"

--

Naruto collapsed to the ground, grunting. _'K-kuso…'_ The two taijutsu twin specialist dashed over him. "Say goodbye, blondie!" Naruto managed to look up a bit and saw the two approaching.

Unexpected Mitsuki had jumped into the battle. Kicking them both away. She landed on hands and feet. "Thanks," Naruto said. "I told you I would jump in when necessary." Naruto smiled at that but that smile only lasted for a second. There was another pulse of the unfamiliar chakra and this time it became too much for him. He passed out.

--

Mitsuki wondered what was wrong with Naruto, but had no time for finding an answer. "Look what kicked us away," the older twin said. "The little wolf loving girl Mitsuki. Suprising, since she sucks in taijutsu." Mitsuki growled. "Look, she became a wolf herself, hahaha," the younger twin spotted. "Heh, that will be the last time you laughed," Mitsuki smirked as she waved hand seals. "Doton: Daburu Nagayari! (Earth Release: Double Long Spear)" She pulled two thin long rocks out of the ground. Her arms crossed as she stood up and pushed her chakra in the thin spears. The moment she looked at the two she threw the spears.

The twins turned around and tried to run for it, but the spears were faster than them and the weapon hit through their hearts. They remained standing for a second or two, both a mesmerized look on their face, then they dropped to the ground with two thuds.

Mitsuki straightened as she stopped her Kankaku no I-Sekei. _'It's over.'_

Sakura and Mitsuki stared at the battlefield. Four were dead, three of them killed by Mitsuki. Two were left, both laying on the ground unable to move due to the genjutsu they had been through. "What did Kakashi do to those?" Mitsuki asked while pointing over to the not yet dead genjutsu users. "I take it was Mangekyo Sharingan."

"They're not dead," Rakuna said after sniffing at the bodies. "Okay, Rakuna check if the others certainly dead and look if they have anything we can use." "Hai." The wolf walked over to the other bodies.

"Watch out," Mitsuki said while getting a kunai and an explosion tag. "What are you gonna do?" Sakura asked. Mitsuki pointed the kunai with explosion tag at the two still alive genjutsu users. "WHAT?! You're gonna kill them?!" "As a matter of fact yes." "But… we should take them with us to Konoha, bring them over to Ibiki."

Mitsuki turned her face to Sakura. "Sakura, I am only being practical. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are both out. We cannot carry two more people and leaving them alive is a dangerous thing. They will be prepared the next time we fight them, killing is the only option." Sakura still didn't like the idea of it and Mitsuki could read that of the pink haired's face. She sighed. "Nature is just like that. It's now what we choose to be; the prey or the predator. It's survival of the fittest; and since we are still able to stand and they are laying there being almost dead, it's our job to kill them. We are the predators and I rather want to be the predator than the prey." "But…" "Sakura, we cannot carry them to Konoha."

Then the pink haired gave in. "Okay, but I don't like it at all." "Neither do, but we have no choice." Mitsuki threw the kunai at the two. It hit the ground between the two bodies and not long after that an explosion killed the two.

"Mitsuki!" Rakuna shouted.

Mitsuki looked over her shoulder to her fighting partner. "Come here for a second!" "I'll go check on Kakashi," Sakura said. Mitsuki nodded and ran over to Rakuna. "What is it?" she asked. The wolf turned her head to something that was laying in the grass. "Look at this." Mitsuki kneeled down and looked at the thing. It was a picture. The blonde picked it up and looked at it, then she turned it around to see if there was anything on the back. It had three names on it. "It's Naruto's," Mitsuki said while she stood up.

"I know, I smelled that," Rakuna said, "He probably lost it during the fight." "I'll give it back when he wakes up." Mitsuki kept on staring at the picture for a moment longer. _'Family?'_ The girl shook her head a little and put the picture in her bag. After that she walked back to Sakura.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked, standing up. Kakashi would be alright, he just needed to rest now. "We go back to Konoha." "You're not going after your father alone?" "No, hunting in a pack is better than hunting alone. That way your change of surviving will be better. Next time though, we need a bigger team. About two squads or so…" Sakura smiled a little, "Okay, then now the next problem, how do we take these two men back."

The girls stared at the two male who were laying unconscious in the grass. The three sighed. "Kakashi-sensei is too heavy to carry by one of us." "Hm, Rakuna you should carry Naruto. You're used to carry me on your back so that wouldn't be a problem, right?" "No, not at all, but you have to place him on me," the wolf answered.

They did. Ten minutes later a wolf was carrying the blonde on her back, while Sakura and Mitsuki had both an arm of Kakashi over their shoulder. "What would men be without us?" Sakura questioned. "Probably nothing," Mitsuki grinned.

A few hours later they were at the hospital in Konoha. Sakura immediately asked for some nurses to carry Naruto and Kakashi to an empty room. "I go with them, can you report to Tsunade?" Sakura asked Mitsuki. "Hai," the girl nodded and left together with Rakuna.

--

Naruto looked around. Red chakra was everywhere. It swirled around like flames. He was in front of Kyubi's cage. "What… what is this?" he asked into the darkness as he had his attention on the strange chakra. _'Is that what has been attacking me and caused the dizziness?'_

"**It's fusion brat."**

Naruto was shocked, but on the other hand also relieved to hear Kyubi's voice again. That last thing he couldn't explain. Then the words the fox had said hit him. A scared expression crept on his face.

"Wh-what?! But… I don't wanna fuse with you! That… that would make it… true…"

"**Would make what true?! And I don't want to fuse with you either, baka!"**

"That would really make me a monster…r-right?"

"**Maybe in your eyes. Though, it isn't entirely true, you would be a human with more powers than you would ever be able to handle. It would kill you and also me."**

Naruto nodded, although he hadn't really heard what the Kyubi had said. Slowly he walked up to the seal and looked at it. Was it breaking? It seemed to be alright. Naruto gradually reached his hand to it and touched it. The moment he touched the seal the red chakra scattered around in the room started swirling more and made its way towards the seal. Together with Naruto's own blue chakra, that got sucked out of him, it was sucked into the seal.

Naruto fell backwards and was shaking in shock. "What… what happened?" he asked, while he looked from his hand to the seal.

"**It seems like you**** were able to stop the fusion for a while, brat. Maybe you're better than I thought. Anyway you should start searching for a solution for this. I don't want to fuse with an idiot like you."**

"Wait… we fuse, doesn't that mean you can take me over?"

"**No, I wish it was like that. It merely means that you get all my power, including chakra. I won't be gone but… argh I don't wanna think about what would happen if we fuse. You better find something for this!"**

"I will, I don't want to fuse and I don't need your power, nor your chakra. It would probably kill me, after all your chakra is unlimited, it would be too much for my body to handle and I don't want to die."

"**Then find something! Wake up already!"**

--

Mitsuki walked together with Rakuna to the Hokage tower. "Mitsuki?" The wolf girl turned around and found Hinata, standing with a confused face. "Hinata?" The blonde hesitated somewhat over something. "Come with me," she finally said. Hinata nodded and together the three walked the rest of the road. "What happened?" Hinata asked worried. "You will hear in a moment," Mitsuki said.

Rakuna looked at Mitsuki. Knowing the girl was dealing with the fact she had killed a lot of people today and that only in a short time.

Mitsuki knocked on the door of Tsunade's office. "Come in!" shouted an annoyed Tsunade from the other side. Mitsuki opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Rakuna and Hinata. "Mitsuki? Why are you back already?" Tsunade asked puzzled. Mitsuki started explaining.

When the girl was done talking, Tsunade threw some papers in the air and sighed. "They're all dead?" she wanted to know. "Hai, we killed them all," Mitsuki answered. "Well, for the time being he won't know about your progress Mitsuki, though I am surprised you didn't go after him alone. No-one was there to stop you…" "You said you would sent ANBU after me, that and hunting in a pack like wolves do stopped me." "Hunting in a pack?" "Hai, then you are stronger." Mitsuki turned her face to her wolf partner, "Rakuna taught me that and I have to agree with her."

Tsunade smiled at this.

"O, right. I almost forgot." Mitsuki started searching in her pocket and got the picture out. "Hinata, can you give this back to Naruto. It probably fell out of his pocket while fighting." Hinata looked at what Mitsuki was holding. "The picture I gave him…"

Tsunade stood up in a rushed way. "That picture…!" Both girl were shocked by this and stared at the Hokage. "Wha-what's with it?" Mitsuki asked. "Show it to me…" Mitsuki looked at Hinata, who nodded and then Mitsuki handed the picture over to Tsunade.

Tsunade stared at it with disbelieve. "This is…."

--

Kyubi's voice echoed through his mind as Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He sat up while rubbing his forehead and found out he was in a hospital bed ones again. "Ah, you're awake?" Naruto turned his head a little and found Sakura standing there with some papers and a pencil in her hands. "Sakura?... what happened? How did I get here?" "You passed out for some reason. I am trying to find the reason, but…" Naruto didn't know what to say, he was still too shocked by the news he had heard from Kyubi.

"**Say it was lack of energy."**

"Just lack of energy." "Then why did scream?"

"**You got hit."**

"Got hit…" "I see no wounds…"

"**I healed it."**

"Kyubi healed it." Naruto shoved to the side of the bed. "I'm fine, don't worry." He stepped out of bed, still living in some haze. _'Fusion….'_ That word kept echoing in his head.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked when he was almost near the door. Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Does it matter, I am fine." And Naruto left the room and not much later the hospital.

'_Would baa-chan be able to help us?'_

"**Might be, but hurry." **

'_Why didn't you reply earlier on?'_

"**Couldn't because of the chakra, it attacked me first. Now that you stabilised the seal a little I can. Go find an answer and hurry."**

'_Rushing isn't good, it might end up worse. I can stabilize the seal for the time being, although I have no idea how I did that. Meanwhile I will search for something better. Tell me when it's getting bad over there again okay?'_

"**You are starting to act more serious, brat."**

'_I have no choice right now. I do not want to die, nor fuse.'_

"**Okay, I'll warn you."**

'_Thanks Kyubi.'_

Naruto walked to the door of Tsunade's office and heard voices. He recognized them of course Tsunade's but he heard Hinata and Mitsuki as well. What were they doing there? He let his hand go to the door handle, but didn't touch it.

--

"Why can't we tell him?" Hinata asked. "He is supposed to know it!" Mitsuki shouted. "I understand that you two don't agree with my decision, but we have to wait telling him." "But…" "No 'but' Hinata, I'm sorry. He cannot know yet. It's too early." "What do you mean too early?! He's sixteen!" Mitsuki shouted angrily. Tsunade gave her a scary look and Mitsuki closed her mouth.

"The fact that he had become sixteen has everything to do with the reason why I don't want him to know yet. More I can't say," Tsunade said, trying to calm herself down. "Still I think he has to know," Hinata said almost crying, "Even he wants to know who his parents were, even though he doesn't say a word about it." Tsunade sighed, "Hinata… I know this is difficult for you but… not yet." "Then when?" Mitsuki snapped, "When are you telling him?" Tsunade didn't answer.

"You…you haven't seen his face when I told about what my parents did to each other. How they tried to kill each other. You haven't heard what he said after that or seen the look on his face. 'I don't know what's worse. Not knowing your parents, or see them fight, trying to kill each other.' That's what he said and he looked so…lost."

"Or when I gave him the picture I found. He was trembling that he found a family member, even if it was only on a photo," Hinata said.

"Mitsuki, Hinata…" They both looked at Tsunade, "What would you do if you find out your own father has a demon sealed inside you?"

--

Naruto let his hand fall down. His eyes widened as he understood who they were talking about and what they just said. Frozen was he. Shaking a bit as he was able to process the meaning of those words. The fourth had sealed the Kyubi inside him and now Tsunade was saying his father had sealed it in him. Did this mean… the fourth Hokage was his father?

--

"Why did he do that anyway?" Mitsuki asked. "That was Minato's choice," Tsunade said, "Can I depend on you two, that you won't tell him the two on the picture are actually his parents?"

--

Naruto did a step back, trembling. Looking disbelieving. Slowly he shook his head a few times and turned around. Started running towards the exit. Outside he ran to the woods and there he stopped running and started walking, while tears rolled down over his cheeks.

'_Kyubi did you know?'_

"**Did I know what,"** Kyubi yawned.

'_That the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, is my father.' _

"**How could I have known that… wait you say that idiot was your father?"**

Naruto nodded, knowing Kyubi couldn't see that of course. He remembers the memory he got when he had the chu-nin exam. The one where the Kyubi got sealed inside him. He had hated the memory for the fact it was painful, but now… it had turned into one of his precious memories. Thinking about the words his father had said, just before he died. 'Be strong, Naruto' it made him smile a bit, but stop crying, he couldn't.

'_Maybe that's the reason I was able to stop the fusion.'_

"**That could be a possibility indeed. It means your chakra is a lot like your father's who made this seal." **

'_What's the new chakra?'_

"**New chakra? There is no new chakra, brat. I****f you focus enough you'll feel it's just both our chakra's totally mixed, a bit like fused, but yet it's not." **

Naruto rubbed away some his tears and tried to feel it. In the end he could.

'_I wonder what happened that night…' _

He turned his face in the direction of the Hokage Mountain but could not see it.

'_Kyubi, what did happen that night? Why did you attack the village?'_

"**What happened?! I got sealed in you that's what happened!"** Then he went silent. **"But I cannot remember why I attacked the village… there was something… though the last thing I can remember I was is the face of the Fourth, your father. The thing before that memory is the demon world, but between those is a black haze of nothing."**

Naruto turned his face to the grass and tried again to stop crying. Again it was no use.

"**That's a good question you asked me, brat. I'll try to remember."**

'_Okay,'_ Naruto replied and sniffed.

"… **it's been a long time I have seen you crying like this."**

'_Be honored you get to see it, I am trying to stop…'_

Kyubi laughed. **"Let it, it will stop when you have no tears left. After all you finally know what you always wanted to know, right." **

'_Y-yeah… but… I really want to know what happened that night. I understand my father died while sealing you in me, but what happened to my mother?'_

The Kyubi didn't answer this because he didn't know. There was a silence. A long silence and slowly Naruto was able to stop crying. He stood up and dried his face.

'_I better not tell anyone about the fusion. We have to figure out something ourselves.'_

"**Haha, alright brat, let's see if you can use your brains."**

'_Not funny,'_ Naruto snapped.

"**I didn't mean it in a cruel way, shrimp! You are just not using that brain of yours. Remember you could trick almost every chu-nin and jo-nin. Now go back to your trickery and snuck in secret places to find information about the seal. That way we can put a stop to the fusion."**

Naruto smiled at this. _'Okay,'_ he replied laughing.

--

Mitsuki growled, while she walked beside a sad Hinata. "I can't believe they are hiding it from him," the wolf girl growled. "Mitsuki-chan, why do you want him to know so badly?" "Everyone is allowed who his parents are, right. He is even the son of the Fourth Hokage," she hissed, "It's all so stupid. Especially the way people treat him. I don't get it at all…" Mitsuki stopped ranting and sighed when she saw her friends face.

"It is indeed stupid…" Hinata said and looked at the picture, "And… what's even more stupid is that my father knows about Naruto-kun heritage. Seeing this, Minato-san and father were friends when they were younger, he must know Naruto is Minato-san's son. Yet he…" Hinata got a pained face. "Hinata, you should bring the picture back to Naruto." Hinata nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

They walked to the hospital and found out Naruto already left. They went outside again. "Forrest," Rakuna said after sniffing in the air. "I am going to Kiba-kun, ok" Mitsuki asked. "Alright, I see you at home." "Hm. Come on Rakuna." The two left and Hinata went over to the forest.

Though the Hyuga didn't have to walk all the way.

Naruto looked up. "Hinata-chan?" A gentle smile appeared on his face. He was glad you couldn't see he had cried, for he was not in the mood of explaining her he had overheard them. _'I am not gonna tell anyone I know about it, not until they decide to tell me. It doesn't matter or change anything anyway._

Naruto hugged Hinata firmly. "Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered smiling. "Hehe, it seems we got home earlier than expected," Naruto said as he released her. "Here." Hinata handed over the picture and when Naruto saw it he smiled, though not wanting to, some tears welled up as well. "I thought I lost it." "Mitsuki found it… are you crying?" "Ah… no, got something in my eye. I thought it was gone seems not like it." He put the picture away and acted like he tried to get the 'something' out of his eyes.

Hinata didn't believe it. No matter how true his smile at that moment was. She looked worried. Naruto looked at her after rubbing away the tears.

"Hinata-chan, I am fine." Naruto said and saw her not believing face. He sighed, but slowly gained a smile on his face as he grabbed her to tickle the girl. "Aah. Naruto, stop that," Hinata laughed. "Do you believe me?" Naruto asked with a silly grin on his face. "I do, I do!" Hinata laughed and Naruto stopped. "I think I should go home, it's getting late." Naruto smile faltered a little. "Ok, I'll bring you." "I better got alone…" "Are you sure?" "Yes, dad is in a grumpy mood lately, so it's better if we keep it a secret for a little longer." Naruto sighed and then smiled. "Okay, but be careful. Promised?" Hinata nodded and he kissed her.

Hinata placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Hinata?" Hinata stopped kissing Naruto and turned her head rapidly. There, a few meters away from them, was her father. First he looked surprised, but his expression was changing in anger.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Spy or die, betrayal**

Hiashi looked at the scene before him.

'_O no…'_ Naruto thought as he stepped a few steps backwards, taking Hinata with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiashi said angrily. Naruto almost couldn't hear him, what made him more afraid. He felt Hinata letting him go, while she looked at her father. "Father I…" "Be quite, I don't care. Being friends with-with that… monster…" Naruto wanted to interrupt him, but didn't. He might make things worse. "…I can deal with that. But he as your… there is just NO way I can accept that!" Hiashi started to turn blue from anger.

"Go with him," Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear. "What, but…" "Go." Naruto gave her a push. "I will find a way, don't worry," he said softly so only she could hear.

Hiashi shot Naruto a death glare and if it was able to kill the blonde, he would have been dead ten times by now in that very short moment. The Hyuga got the girl's arm firmly and pulled her along. "If I ever see you at the Hyuga grounds again, it will be the last thing you did!" he sneered to Naruto. "H-hai…"

The blonde watched how Hinata got pulled away. She looked helpless at him, but the thing was Naruto had no idea what to do at this moment. The best thing he could think of was to just do what the Hiashi wanted.

"It seems wishes don't come out," he whispered in the dark to himself.

"**Don't give up so fast…"**

'_Do you think I gave up?! No way! I just need to find a way… but right now I think __I better go home as well. This day has been darn difficult with way too many happenings.'_

Naruto gave the road Hinata went one last look, sighed, turned around and started walking home. But not without stopping by his favourite ramen stand Ichiraku.

--

"I cannot believe I ever agreed on this," Mitsuki sighed. She looked helpless at her wolf partner. "Mitsuki, don't be depressed." "I know I shouldn't be, but… next time we go after my father we will bring Ryudo-kun back for sure and I don't know what to do with Kiba-kun." There was a silence in which Rakuna looked up at her master with an understanding expression on her face. "I shouldn't have said yes back then." "You couldn't know we would find your father so fast, Mitsuki. That and do you know Ryudo loves you back? We haven't seen him for ages." "I know," the grey eyed answered sighing.

Meanwhile they had reached the Hyuga compound and made their way towards their room. Soon after the girl had fallen on her bed there was knocking on the door. "Come in!" Mitsuki shouted in her pillow. The door opened. "Mitsuki-san, you missed dinner." Mitsuki looked up to see Homare. "Really? Darn… I am really out of it." "Should I bring you something?" The girl sat up. "Uhm, if that isn't too much of a problem," she grinned uneasy. "Not at all," Homare smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

Homare left and was back in ten minutes with Mitsuki's and also Rakuna's food. "Thank you, Homare," Mitsuki said gratefully as she started to dig in.

Now Mitsuki was just like Naruto, she ate a lot, but her dinner was interrupted by the door that opened in a rude way. Hiashi stood there with a pissed face. "Hiashi-sama?" Mitsuki asked, while feeling uncomfortable.

Before the Hyuga leader could say a thing Hinata barged to him. "Father, why won't you just except it?!" she asked him in tears, but had a determined look on her face. Mitsuki was confused. _'What happened?'_ "Silence and go to your room. No dinner for you tonight! Think about your stupid mistake and maybe then we can talk about your freedom!" Nevertheless Hinata stayed where she was standing and the face she was making had taken Mitsuki of guard. _'I have never seen Hinata with such a determined and angry look before… is it possible Hiashi found out about her relationship with Naruto?'_ "TO-YOUR-ROOM. **NOW!**" Hiashi started to lose his temper. Still the girl didn't move.

"Homare bring her to her room and make sure she doesn't get out." "H-Hai, Hiashi-sama." "Mitsuki I want to talk to you, be in my office in ten minutes." "Hai," Mitsuki replied, wondering what he wanted from her. Hiashi left, while Homare walked to Hinata, who had started to cry more. Mitsuki looked at her friend.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Hinata understood what Mitsuki meant by that question and she only nodded. With a suspicious face, Mitsuki looked around and walked to her. "Listen, just go to your room. Naruto will do something about it, I'm positive. If you want, you can have the rest of my dinner." Hinata got a small smile on her face and nodded. "Thanks Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki only gave her a nod and handed over the remains of her dinner. After that she looked over her shoulder to Rakuna. "Come on, Hiashi wants to see us and since he is pissed we better don't be late."

--

"Why the long face?"

Naruto looked up from his ramen and sighed. "Hiashi sort of wasn't happy that I was Hinata-chan's boyfriend. I don't know what to do now," he mumbled as a reply, after that he put some ramen in his mouth in a none-Naruto way; very slow. "Ah, I see," Ayane said. "Where's the old man, by the way?" "He has a cold, I told him to stay in bed today," she chuckled, knowing Naruto was trying to change the subject.

"Naruto, father's are always protective over their daughters. They never like the idea of boyfriends." This made the blonde even a little more depressed. "But he already hated me before I was Hinata-chan's boyfriend." He laid his head on the counter while sighing. "Why don't you try to convince him you really love Hinata and would do anything for her?" "I don't know how. He doesn't want to listen to me or even see me." "Be creative. I know you will think of something," Ayame smiled.

"Hai," Naruto said weakly while eating the rest of his ramen. The rare thing was; it was his first bowl and at the end of it he wasn't hungry anymore.

--

Mitsuki entered the office of Hiashi. He was sitting in a chair behind a desk and his face told Mitsuki enough: Be On Guard!

"Why do you wish to see me, Hiashi-sama," Mitsuki started carefully. She and Rakuna were standing in front of the Hyuga leader's desk. "Did you know about the relationship between my daughter and the monster?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Mitsuki wanted to say Naruto wasn't a monster but decided to go the save way and not mention it. "Hai, I knew, sir." "Then why didn't you tell me?" Hiashi said a little louder. "Because, sir, you didn't ask me and I thought it wasn't that much of a problem."

Hiashi slammed his fist on the table top. "It IS a problem. He is a worthless scamp! An orphan and a monster! I do not want that my daughter has a relationship with him that goes any further than friendship." "Friendship is allowed?" Mitsuki asked confused. "Ye… I mean NO! I don't ever want him to see near my daughter again."

A little frustrated about his own mistake Hiashi leant back in his chair. "Then why are you discussing this with me, sir?" Mitsuki asked, still not understanding why she was here. Hiashi looked at the girl and a smile came on his face. _'C-crap, this can't be good,'_ Mitsuki thought as she tried hard not to show she was getting scared of him.

"I found out about your father," he stated. "My father?" Mitsuki repeated, totally lost. "Yes, he is the hunter that is trying to take my daughter." _'Oh-o.' _"Why didn't you tell me?" "Uhm… well I am not like my father. I actually hate him for what he did." "NONESENSE!"

Mitsuki jumped back a little, while Rakuna lowered her head. A sign for the Hyuga leader he had to watch out what he was doing, but he completely ignored the wolf.

'Rakuna, don't do a thing!' Mitsuki urged the wolf.

"It is a cheap trick, that's what it is. You came here to gain our trust, my daughter's trust. So she would come with you when you go back to your father." Mitsuki was starting to get a hard time to remain calm and collected. "Wouldn't I already have left if that was the case?" Hiashi gave her a thoughtful face. "I saved Hinata's life; I want nothing to do with my father."

"Then proof me wrong." Mitsuki stared at the man in front of her. "How?" she asked bluntly. Hiashi stood up and came from behind his desk. "My daughter, when she has finished her missions she will most likely go to the monster. I want _you_ to spy on them and tell me whenever she is with him. Then I will take her back home."

Mitsuki's eyes widened. "You want me to spy on my friends? You want me to betray them?" "Yes, that's exactly what I want." "What makes you think I would do that?" "If you do not do what I say, I am sure your father would enjoy your return. If not him, your hometown would gladly welcome you." Mitsuki could only stare at him in disgust and fear. _'Back to my father means death. Back to my hometown means death. Maybe I can flee….'_

"Don't think about fleeing, ANBU will be sent after or allies of your father will get you."

'_How did he read my mind? He cannot, can he? No…. wait in situations like this, people always think about fleeing.'_

'Rakuna, what should I do? Mitsuki asked her wolf in a helpless tone.'

'Your father, hometown and fleeing all have the same conclusion: death.'

'I know, but I don't want to betray my friends.'

'If we do not, our fate will be death. We have no choice.'

'Maybe we should tell Tsunade-sama…'

'And do what? He is the Hyuga clan leader, we are only a seventeen year old and a wolf. They wouldn't believe us, especially not with our background.'

'True enough, people never trusted us, not after my father became a bloodlimit hunter.'

"What will it be, Mitsuki?"

--

Naruto stared at the ceiling. He was laying on his bed with his clothes on; he hadn't been in the mood of changing. "What should I do?" he asked himself in the silence.

"**What is it? You're out of ideas?" **

'_Well yeah, after all__, so many things happened. This morning I woke up after sleeping together with Hinata-chan – I hope Hiashi hasn't found that out – and then I went on that mission, which totally failed by the way, together with her, Sakura, Mitsuki and Kakashi-sensei. We fought, I ended up in the hospital, you told me we were starting to fuse and then I overheard this conversation between baa-chan, Hinata-chan and Mitsuki.'_

Naruto sat up, getting the picture out of his pocket and looked at it. "What I don't understand is that Hiashi is on this picture as well. Especially the fact he is laughing… like… he is laughing at… dad…." It sounded weird to say that and knowing who his father was.

"**You mean that you think they were friends?"**

"Yeah, that what it looks like."

"**What do you mean, brat?"**

"Well, I just can tell by seeing his face on this picture."

Naruto laid the picture on his night table and sighed. He let himself fall down on the bed again and tried to go to sleep.

"**Kid."** Kyubi said when he was almost asleep.

'_What.'_

"**Remember I would warn you, you better come over and do that 'sealing' thing better this time."**

'_Crap.'_

But before he could even go to Kyubi, that 'mixed' chakra was causing him too much pain to do a thing. After about ten minutes it was over and Naruto looked up at Kyubi. "Why do you want me to repair the seal? I mean, if it breaks you will be free."

"**I won't be, I will still be stuck with you. That and part of our chakra is mixed, I cannot escape. I will only endure a lot of pain, now fix it before another attack comes."**

"Alright, alright, but let me first think of what I did last time and how to do it better this time."

"**Fine, just h****urry up,"** Kyubi growled annoyed.

Naruto jumped to the seal and looked at it. Trying to figure out what to do. _'Let's see, last time I only touched it and that was enough for let's see, a few hours. Which means there wasn't enough chakra to stabilize it. If I just knew more about this seal and sealing in general I could do more, but I think forcing chakra in it from me and Kyubi would be enough for now.'_

"**Are you going to keep staring at it like that the rest of the day?! Do something!"**

Naruto turned his head to the Kyubi. "You have to help. Maybe if we use both our chakra, the seal will stabilize for a while. Last time it was only my chakra, it worked for only a few hours." Kyubi stared at him. "What?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"**You actually are using your head?" **

"Hey! You said I used my brain while tricking chu-nin and jo-nin!"

"**Yes, I know I said, but this isn't a prank. I am amazed you are actually using that brain of yours."**

"Whatever, help me before we get another attack."

Together with Kyubi, Naruto stabilized the seal some. "Now let's hope it won't be necessary for the following days. Good night, Kyubi."

--

Mitsuki let her head hung. _'How low am I sinking?' _

"I will. I will spy on Naruto and Hinata and tell you when they are together, Hiashi-sama." A smile came across the Hyuga leader's face. "Good girl. Now remember, I will know when you are hiding something from me. You are dismissed." Hiashi waved her of.

Back in her room Mitsuki sat down on her bed, feeling depressed. "Rakuna, I am worse than my father now, aren't I?" "It's a matter of surviving right now, Mitsuki. We will find a way." Mitsuki nodded and started changing into he pj's. "Let's go to sleep, maybe we can find a solution tomorrow." "We will," Rakuna said as she laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

--

Unfortunately for Mitsuki, she couldn't find a way to not betray her friends. She had no other choice and every time she did she felt worse.

Meanwhile Naruto had decided to try to talk to the Hyuga leader and would come by every morning around 10. He would keep on trying, or just blocked the entrance/exit in order to get a talk. Yet the Hyuga leader refused to talk to the blond haired teen and ordered branch members to get him away, what mostly happened around 11.30. They never needed to fight to get Naruto away; he didn't try to even hit them.

But during those times there was a chaos going on. Although Naruto didn't fight he didn't just let him get carried away in an easy way. And since the teen struggled a lot, a lot of Hyuga members needed to help to get him away.

During this moment of chaos Hinata mostly managed to sneak out her room unnoticed and as soon she was certain it would be safe she showed her face to Naruto. The first time Naruto was shocked by this, but also very happy. Today…

"Hinata-chan, why do you keep escaping? You know your father has always found out," Naruto whispered as he was holding her in a hug. "Don't you want to see me?" "Of course I do, but I don't want to see you get hurt." Hinata looked up to see his cerulean eyes full of worry. "I'll be fine," she said.

Naruto looked away. "If I just knew how to convince your father…" He looked pained.

"I want to run away from that place," Hinata whispered. Naruto turned his head rapidly to her. "What are you saying?" "I don't want to be at home anymore. It's like a prison; people constantly watch me." "Hinata-chan, if you run away, your father will think it's all my fault. It will only make things worse. Next to that I don't want you to run away just for me. You have a family, even if they show it in a weird way they love you. They don't want to loose you, just like I don't want to loose you. Please don't run away from it."

Hinata stared at his serious face and slowly turned her gaze to the ground; defeated. Naruto laid his hand under her chin and made her look a little but up, while he went down with his head. "Hinata-chan, please understand." "I do," she whispered. Naruto gave her a gentle smile before he kissed her.

And when he wasn't trying to talk to the Hyuga leader or had a mission, Naruto would be training; mostly on his own.

--

'_Crap,'_ Mitsuki thought as she saw the couple. Feeling guilty she turned her head to Kiba. "I'm sorry I have to go." "Mitsuki, you're acting strange the last two weeks." The girl didn't reply and only watched him. "Is it because you failed getting Ryudo back?" Now she avoided eye contact. "Kiba-kun, I just… don't know what to do when he is back."

"Mitsuki-chan, you know what I said." "That's exactly what is bothering me!" She turned away from him. "I have to go, bye." Then she dashed away.

Kiba sighed, wondering what was bothering her so much. "Come on Akamaru, we're going home."

Disappointed in herself Mitsuki found Hiashi in his study. _'Why is he there such a lot? It wasn't like that before…' _As soon the Hyuga leader saw the grey eyed girl, his face started to get serious and filled with some anger. "They're near the Yamanaka Flower shop." Hiashi stood up and passed Mitsuki without a word. As soon the man was gone, Mitsuki made her way to her room. _'Damn it...'_

--

Neji watched as his uncle left the Hyuga estate. He knew what he was going to do, every time his uncle left with those strong passes and that face he would return with Hinata. He didn't care, Neji had his own problems the last few weeks. Every time he and his team had a training session or mission, there was this awkward tension between him and the female Neji had kissed the night of Naruto's birthday.

Neji walked over to the veranda, no longer in the mood of training. "Neji-nii-san?" The Hyuga genius looked up. "Something bothering you?" "No," Neji only replied and turned back to his thoughts.

He had approached Naruto with the prank the blond had pulled…

(Flashback)

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up from his sitting position. He was panting because of his training. "What is it Neji?" "What is it? WHAT DO YOU THINK THERE IS?!" Naruto only gave him a confused look, what made the genius angrier. Neji picked Naruto by his collar. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" Naruto looked away with an annoyed face. "Uhm… no, so why don't you tell me?"

Neji threw him on the ground. "Ow… sheesh Neji, what is bothering you?" Naruto looked up, while Neji blushed a little thinking about why he was acting like this. Apparently the blonde had noticed and started grinning. "Did something happen while you were drunk?"

"Eh! What makes you think-" "You're blushing," Naruto said teasing while pointing.

Neji jumped a little to the back. Naruto stood up. "So what happened?" he asked. "Th-that's none of your business!" "Apparently something embarrassing," Naruto chuckled, "Seeing you stressing out like this." Neji sighed, got back his serious face and looked at Naruto again. "It's your fault Naruto; I was drunk because of you." Naruto only shrugged and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" "Home." "I am not done with you yet." Naruto stopped walking and turned his face to the genius. "Neji, you like Tenten, right. Come on, it was obvious. I don't know what happened, but I think you enjoyed it. Seeing your face like this." Neji stared at him, not believing the number one clueless person said it was _obvious_ he liked Tenten. "Don't look so worried, I won't tell anyone if you don't want to."

Neji remained silent for a while and then nodded. "I would appreciate that." "But Hinata already knows, she found out at my party." "…. Ok. Ask her not to… wait, you can't. Sigh, I will ask her not to tell anyone." Naruto's face became serious. "Is she alright?" "Hiashi-sama is putting her through tough training, other than scratches and bumps she is fine." Naruto nodded and left with a worried expression on his face.

(End flashback)

--

Hinata tried not to struggle too much so the brushes wouldn't hurt. Her father pushed her towards her room in a rude way. "Now _stay_ here!" he demanded as he closed the door of her room.

Hinata sighed as she heard Homare was ordered to keep watch. What father didn't know, Homare would let her go and act like she didn't walk away on purpose. Like the woman had done today. Hinata had asked for food and Homare immediately understood Hinata's intention of the question. After all Naruto had left half an hour before. The Hyuga had nodded and left and in that short period without a guard Hinata had sneaked away.

Sighing Hinata let herself fall on her bed. _'Naruto-kun, why do you want me to stay in this horrible place?'_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Secret mission; Sneaking in/out**

It was in the middle of the night and Naruto was sitting on the roof top of the Hokage tower. He was waiting. Waiting for the few chu-nin that walked down on the road to disappear. Then he could sneak in and get what he wanted.

Now you might want to know why he was sneaking into the Hokage tower in the middle of the night. It was for a mission he had given his own. Nobody knew about it except for the Kyubi. The fox had suggested this little 'mission' a day after Naruto heard Hinata wanted to run away from home.

(Flashback)

"D-darn, not again," Naruto grunted as he quickly got the side of the table. "It is getting worse; I have to find something for this." It was again that mixed chakra that attacked him from the inside. He had been able to not show the pain, but that was so difficult that he didn't even try when he was alone.

He once again tried to stabilize the seal, but it seemed liked it had only speeded up the fusion. Panting he stood in front of Kyubi. If you had told him half a year ago the fox would be friendly and try to help in a NORMAL way, then Naruto would have shouted 'And I am the son of a Hokage' or something among it. Now, apart from the fact he indeed was the son of a Hokage, he had to believe the fox was nice, in his own weird way at least.

"Okay, I've got enough of this," Naruto stated for about the hundredth time.

"**How many times are y****ou going to say it until you find a solution," **Kyubi asked, his voice leaked annoyance.

Naruto dropped down and laid his arms on his legs. "Good question. The thing is, I can find stuff about basic sealing, but this one is more complicated." He looked at the seal. "I have read every scroll and book about sealing now and I can remember everything, what is damn annoying by the way, but there is nothing about this one."

"**You can remember everything you read about sealing? That's new." **

"Tell me about it, but for some reason it is really easy to understand. What am I talking about, you will probably just laugh at me if I say how you could seal chakra away for later use. Just like baa-chan, although I wouldn't want to do it to look younger…" Naruto told as he stood up. He still looked at the seal. _'And sealing chakra away is no use, I already thought of that option…'_

"**Maybe you do have some talent,"** Kyubi grinned.

Naruto shot him an annoyed face. "See, that's what I was talking about!" He jabbed his finger towards the huge nine tailed fox behind the bars, who chuckled.

"**Don't get angry, I made a compliment."**

"Your compliments suck!"

"**Ow, how nice. But what I wanted to say is this; it seems you've got the sealing talent of your father." **

This confused the blond haired. "What do you mean, Kyubi?"

"**Your father designed this seal, right. It can't be found in books and it reacts to your chakra, what shouldn't happen unless your chakra is similar to your father****'s. Yet I don't recall he was a wind user, so I guess you got that from your mother."**

"You know about my parents?" Naruto asked taken aback, but yet interested.

"**No, not really, but even the news about your father reached the demon world. That's why I know he wasn't a wind user and since nature is genetic you must have got your mother's nature." **

"What do you know about my father Kyubi?"

"**Wasn't that clear?****! Not much, only that he was a legend. He had the nickname 'Yellow Flash' and was feared among a lot of people. In any case, let's not get of the topic. We are dealing with a serious problem. Maybe you can find something about the seal in the Hokage library."**

Naruto blinked a few times before responding. "There's no way Tsunade-baa-chan would let me in without me explaining everything, so I take it I have to sneak in and steal scrolls?"

"You're getting better in thinking, brat. That's indeed what I mean. Listen, I am sure there is some secret place in there where they hide the scroll about the seal."

Naruto looked thoughtful while scratching his cheek. "Hmm, yeah I don't think they would leave it in the shelves I have searched for that secret manuscript, although I heard that thing had dangerous jutsu in it." Naruto stretched his arms in the air and then placed them behind his head. "Well, let's do it tomorrow night."

Kyubi nodded and Naruto went back to the real world. He found himself laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. His head hurt a little. _'Damn, I must have hit the edge of the table while falling,'_ he grumbled in his thoughts while rubbing the hurting spot.

(End flashback)

Naruto silently crept down from the roof. Placed his hand on the edge, when he was sure he could jump through the window. He first made sure nobody was in the room with his nose and a mirror; the coast was clear. Hanging on the gutter he looked inside. He brought some chakra to his left hand while he reached to the window with his right. With a paperclip he managed to open the window, but only because he used to that a lot when he was younger. If he had no experience it would have taken at least ten minutes to open that window.

Placing his hand on the gutter again and pushed the window open with his foot. Again he first checked if there was nobody around; but it was silent and no scent, except for old ones, was coming to his nose. Without a sound he jumped inside. Suspiciously he looked around, stood up and closed the window so no-one would notice someone had just snuck in.

'_Infiltration completed. Okay, now of to the library.'_

For once Naruto had been prepared for sneaking into some place. He knew exactly where to go and when a watch would walk around. He only had one problem and that where the ones that were _standing_ guard. Just around the corner there were some of those.

Naruto leaned against the wall. _'If I only were smaller, then I could get around them and hide better.'_ He started thinking of how he could make himself smaller and after a few minutes he knew what to do. He quickly made his way back in the corridor and found some closet he could hide in for a moment.

"Okay, let's hope this works," he whispered to himself. "Transform."

The next moment the world seemed so much bigger. Naruto looked down. "Good, no clothes on the floor, so when I change back I won't be naked." He recalled the last time he had changed himself into a fox, but shook his head to get the thought away. He had something more important to do than daydreaming.

As a small orange with black, white and hint of blonde fox he crept out of the closet and ran to the end of the hallway. He looked around the corner and saw the two chu-nin still standing there, but what he also saw was the pots with plants that were placed in this corridor. _'Heh, they make it really easy for me to get what I want.' _He dashed over to the nearest plant and zigzagged from one to another until the chu-nin were out of side.

Staying in the form he was he ran to his destination; the Hokage library. The room filled with old scrolls full of jutsu. Some legal others not.

Reaching it he made sure no-one was around and changed back to his normal form. He got a new paperclip and unlocked the door. After stepping inside he closed the door again and started looking around. "So many scrolls and books… I never noticed last time." He stopped when he saw a few with awesome jutsu on it, or so the label said, but forced himself to concentrate on his mission.

"Okay, where is that door?" he slowly said as he looked around for something that would give away there was another room in this place. He scratched his head, finding this difficult and passed every bookshelf until he noticed something and walked back. "These… there's an opening between these two…"

Naruto placed his hand on the side of the bookshelf and pulled at it. With ease he could move the bookshelf and found the secret room of the library. "Hehe, found it," he grinned proud on himself. He entered the room and turned on the light. There was a little stairs there.

'_Damn the place is dusty,'_ he thought and wanted to walk down the three steps stairs, but stopped himself just in time. He looked at the floor. _'If I walk there they will surely find out someone was here, with all that dust on the floor. When was the last time someone has been here?'_ Naruto scanned the area, while making sure no-one was nearby in the library or the hallway. He looked from the bookshelves a few meters away to the ceiling. _'Heh, I think I know what to do.'_

"**Brat is everything alright with you?"**

Naruto, who was making hand seals for Kage Bunshin no jutsu, almost fell. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_ he hissed to the Kyubi.

"**Well, you seem to use your brain**** even more than you did yesterday, so I got worried,"** Kyubi grinned.

'_O shut it.__'_

Kyubi only laughed and Naruto continued his plan. He made three shadow clones and they all jumped up to the ceiling. One bunshin held the others feet and the real Naruto was at the end of the shadow clone 'rope'. He scanned the scrolls and found a few useful things. First was a scroll about the Kyubi, second was a scroll about sealing jutsu and third was a scroll about a jutsu called Skiki Fuujin and Hakke Fuuin Shiki. Carefully he put them away and got back to the door. _'Wait if I dispel the Kage Bunshin now, they will hear…' _"Wait five minutes to disappear," he ordered his shadow clones in a whisper and than made his way back home without much problems.

At home he laid the scrolls at the table, made himself a ramen and started to study them. But not without thinking how easy it went.

--

Hinata panted as she dropped on her knees. "Get up!" her father ordered. Hinata did, but she was exhausted.

Hanabi was watching her sister while her own muscles were aching. The training had increased a lot in level. Not that Hanabi couldn't deal with it, but she was starting to get worried about her sister, who seemed to get an even harder training then she got.

Hinata charged at Neji, but her mind wasn't with the fight at all. If she had been, then she would have been better at dodging and attacking, but she refused that. Naruto had somehow started to act distant the last week and she was wondering why that was. It could be because of her father and he had no idea of what to do. But she was sure Naruto would find a solution. She just hoped he would hurry up with it, for she was unable to do a thing with her father constantly watching her.

There was another blow and it was too much for the Hyuga girl, she fell on the floor. "Get up," came from her father again. She did, but she walked to the side of the dojo. "What do you think you're doing?!" "Going with me, Tsunade asked for Hinata-chan," came from a familiar voice in the doorway. It was Kiba.

Hinata smiled thankfully at him for appearing at the right time. "Bye father." Together with Kiba she left. Far away from the Hyuga residence they stopped. "Hinata, I have to talk to you." Hinata gave her team-mate a questioned look. "What is it about? Tsunade didn't need to talk to me?" "No, but it seemed the best way of getting you out of that place." "Hai, thank you." Kiba leaned against the wall while he stroke Akamura a few times. "It's about Mitsuki-chan, she is acting distantly lately." Hinata looked at him, getting a little sad. "Naruto-kun as well…" Kiba turned his gaze to her, not really surprised. "That's expected, your father found out, so he is keeping distant because of that." "No, it's not like that. He tries to talk to father every morning, unless he has a mission. Father always let him kick out by the cadet members and that is the time I sneak away. But it's when we are together he acts distant."

Kiba looked at Akamaru again, who was sitting there, swiping his tail. "But why would Mitsuki-chan act distant? I don't get it. Do you know if something happened?" "Other than that she talked to my father about something I don't know." Kiba looked up a little shocked. "She talked with your father? What about?" "About her staying with us she told." Kiba sighed depressed. "She is allowed to stay, she just has to help my father with something. That's what she told me," Hinata explained.

Kiba only nodded. "I'm worried there is something wrong."

The two stood there in silence for a while. "Kiba-kun, we should go to Tsunade." "Huh? But it wasn't true," Kiba said confused. "I know, but we could ask her if to tell my father I was there and that she indeed had to talk with me. Father checks on everything I do, since he found out." "Ah, I get it. Let's go then," Kiba smiled.

The two headed to the Hokage tower.

--

Naruto leaned back in his chair while sighing. "Such a detailed description…," he said to no-one while looking at the ceiling. He had been reading the scrolls over and over for the last twenty-four hours and hadn't left his home at all.

He turned his attention to the scroll on the table again. "Dad probably has been searching everywhere for a better way then this but… I think there wasn't enough time for that. Although, he did quite a job on this."

"**He didn't become Hokage for nothing, brat."**

'_Kyubi__, do you have any idea _what_ he did? Aside from sealing you in me?'_

"**What are you talking about?"**

Naruto searched for the right part in the scroll. "Here it stands. He split your form in two, the yin side of you has been sealed in me while the other side was sealed somewhere else. This scroll doesn't say where, but I bet Jiraiya and Tsunade know. Now after he split you in yin and yang he used the Hakke Shikka Fuuin jutsu and that's what sealed you in me."

Naruto recalled some memory, while Kyubi was currently in shock. "Now that I think about it; that memory you showed me in the Forest of Nightmares, I saw this really strange creature standing behind the Fourth. That must have been the Shinigami what they are talking about in here. What I don't understand is how I was able to see it, since it's only visible for the one who performs the jutsu." Naruto looked over the scroll, getting a little frustrated.

"**HE SPLIT ME IN YIN AND YANG?!"** Kyubi shouted.

Naruto almost fell of his chair. _'Kyubi, you're being slow. Did you never notice yourself?'_

"**NO!"**

'_Well in any case, if you are split in two halves it probably means only half of your strength is sealed in me. Haha, you really are strong Kyubi.'_

"**Of course I am! Why is that so funny?!"**

'_Because you got defeated and split into two halves, that is what's funny,'_ Naruto grinned. Kyubi growled at this comment.

"Anyway…" Naruto studied the scroll in his hands again. "It is like the seal is designed to fuse, I wonder why. Maybe because he couldn't do it any other way in such a short time."

"**And why would that be?"**

"Well, studying this some more I found out that if he had sealed you away without the fusion design it would have taken more time. Maybe just a few more hours, but it's only a matter of a few minutes between winning or loosing. So he could have used the easier with fusion seal for that reason."

"**With this fusion ability I was able to pore my chakra through your veins, which made sure you healed fast and barely got ill."**

"True, maybe the Fourth knew about that…"

"**Why are you still calling him by that name?"**

"What if I suddenly call him dad when talking to others? I don't want them to know I know the secret. I don't even care about it. I don't want respect because I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. I want respect for who I am," Naruto explained not looking up from the scroll. Kyubi remained silent, for he was a little stunned by this.

--

Tsunade was frustrated. An hour ago she found out someone had stolen some scrolls from the secret Hokage library, but she couldn't find out who it had been. None of the chu-nin who were standing guard had seen a thing.

There was knocking on the door. "Come in," she snapped as she drummed her fingers on her desk impatiently. Kiba and Hinata entered the office. "Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked. "Someone stole some scrolls, very important scrolls, but we cannot find a clue. What brings you two here?" Hinata fidgeted her fingers a little before answering. "Ano… my father found out about my relationship with Naruto-kun a while ago… and…" "You told him you had to talk with me and are now here for your alibi?"

Hinata stared at the Hokage, while Kiba chuckled a little. "You are good, Tsunade-sama," he grinned. Tsunade only nodded. "Anyway, it's a good thing you are here. I have a mission for you, but not only your team. Team 7 will go as well and also Mitsuki."

Kiba stopped laughing and turned his attention to the blonde. "What kind of mission?" "To go after Mitsuki's father." Both Kiba and Hinata were shocked by this. "She asked for a bigger group, since there will be a lot her fathers allies. Rakuna called it 'hunt in a pack like wolves do' or something like that."

Kiba gained a little smile on his face, happy Mitsuki didn't want to hunt her father down alone anymore.

"Anyway, I would like to talk to Mitsuki as well. Could you get her for me?" "Uhm I will go," Kiba quickly suggested and left. Tsunade turned to Hinata. "I take it you don't want to because of your father?" Hinata nodded while looking down. "He always finds out where I am when I'm with Naruto-kun." Tsunade nodded. "Don't worry too much. Your father will come back on his thoughts, I promise."

It didn't take long or Kiba returned with Mitsuki by his side. Rakuna following the two. "We're going after my father again?" Mitsuki asked, sounding surprised. "Yes, this time with two squads. Team seven and team eight. Excluding Sai, he has another mission. You will leave in two hours, but make sure this time to succeed." They all nodded. "You're dimissed."

The group left. "Mitsuki," Kiba started. "Sorry, Kiba-kun, I have something important to do right now." And she ran of followed by Rakuna. Kiba sighed.

"Kiba-kun, is it okay if I go see Naruto-kun?" "Sure, of course," Kiba smiled to her. He waved of. Hinata ran over to Naruto's apartment building and hoped he was home.

--

Naruto was making some important notes about the seal when he smelled a common scent. "Hinata-chan…? She managed to escape again?" He quickly cleaned up the scrolls and papers and then walked over to the door. Before Hinata got the change of knocking, he already opened it.

Hinata blinked a few times and then jumped, hugging him. "How did you escape?" Naruto asked, while hugging her back.

Hinata got out of his arms, staring at him. _'Why is he asking that immediately after seeing me?'_ Naruto closed the door, while Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. The way he was acting made her feel he didn't like her anymore. "Aren't you happy to see me?" "Of course I am," Naruto said smiling, but saw her insecure about herself leaking face. "Hinata-chan, I am just worried. What if your father finds you here?" "It doesn't matter… we are going on a mission."

Naruto stared at her a little confused. "We as in you and me?" "Yes, and Sakura-san, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Mitsuki-chan." Naruto blinked a few times while he slowly started to realize the meaning of those words. No Hiashi around to take Hinata away. Complete… well almost complete freedom.

Naruto pulled her into a hug. "That's great… that's really really great," he said happily. Hinata started to smile. Naruto still liked her, but what was bothering him she didn't know.

--

"Why are you here?" Hiashi asked. "I am going on a mission." Hiashi now turned his attention to the girl. "You cannot…" "Hinata is going on the same mission. Likewise her team-mates and team Kakashi." The Hyuga leader looked at Mitsuki for a while. "Then you will do whatever it takes to make sure they don't even talk to each other." Mitsuki had already expected this to happen, but she was prepared.

"If I do then they will find out it was me who had been spying on them, you will loose your spy that way." Hiashi was taken aback by this comment, for it was true. He pondered over what to say or do now.

Rapidly he turned around and pointed at the blonde. "You will tell me everything that happened, when you return." "Then they will still find out, sir." "Shut it! Do as I say or it's bye bye Konoha for you and hello death."

Mitsuki stared at the man, wondering how he was even able to be so cruel. _'My dad is awful but Hiashi is as bad as he is. Poor Hinata.'_ "Hai, Hiashi-sama," Mitsuki said while she bowed. He waved his hand that she had to leave. Mitsuki did, but grinned a little. _'When I come back there's one less threat in my live. My father will be dead, if won't be the one to kill him, one of my friends will do.'_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: On to the rescue**

A few hours had passed and the group of teenagers was walking over the road towards the hide-out of Mitsuki's father; guided by Yamato and Kakashi, who was recovered from the last fight.

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand; both smiling. Although there was some aura around them that made Mitsuki think there was some tension between the two. She in turn was depressed, but also relieved. For a while she didn't have to spy on her friends and betray them. And she had to focus on the mission; it will be difficult after all.

--

After one entire day of travelling, when the night had fallen, they stopped and set up tents. Meanwhile Hinata and Sakura prepared dinner. They discussed about the enemy and some strategies while eating.

As soon Naruto was finished with his food he stood up and told the others he went to bed. Hinata gave him a worried look. If it hadn't been for an upcoming wave of mixed chakra he felt coming, he would have walked over to her and made sure she wasn't worried. He crawled into the tent that he would share with Kiba.

Naruto threw his jacket somewhere in the corner of the tent and lay down on his sleeping bag. Now that he was alone, he didn't have to hide the pain of the mixed chakra. It took about five more minutes before it was gone. He panted somewhat and decided to go to sleep, tired of the attacks he had got that day. Though, he started to get used to it.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned on his side and saw Hinata. "Hinata-chan, what is it?" She blushed a little and came further into the tent. Hesitating about what to say, she sat down on her legs and pondered over what to say. Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"N-Naruto-kun… d-do you… ano, why are being distant lately? D-don't you like me anymore?" the dark blue haired whispered. Naruto lay on his back and reached with his hand to her cheek. "Of course I still love you; I just don't know what to do with your father. He keeps on finding out where we are and is hurting you." He stroked some hair out of her face. "I love you Hinata-chan," he smiled and gentle pulled her down by her arm.

Hinata was taken aback when his lips suddenly touched hers. He slowly got up, kissing her over and over and started to deepen it. Hinata joined in, while Naruto was pondering over where to leave his hands.

They stopped for a moment, both out of breath. Hinata's face was hanging a little, her eyes where closed while she tried to breath normal again. It was then that Naruto started kissing her again but was slowing unzipping her hoodie. Hinata started blushing as Naruto kissed her in her neck and had reached the bottom of her zipper. He helped her out of her hoodie that joined his jacket. He slowly pushed her down while he returned kissing her on her mouth.

Hinata was caught up in the sensation and kissed him back while she slowly realized she was laying on Kiba's sleeping bag.

Naruto reached with one hand to his own sleeping bag. Without stopping to kiss Hinata he crawled in it, what was almost a mission impossible, but he managed it. After that he pulled Hinata closer, who was blushing intensely. "I love you Hinata-chan, don't doubt that," he whispered. He kissed her once again, but this time on her forehead.

Hinata, laying against him, was in a bliss. He still loved her. "I love you too, Naruto-kun," she whispered into his chest. She couldn't see it, but Naruto smiled. He laid an arm around her and slowly drifted to sleep. Hinata looked at him and smiled. She kissed him on his cheek. "Oyasumi, Naruto-kun," she whispered and then closed her eyes to get some sleep herself.

--

Mitsuki stroke Rakuna behind her ear. She was leaning against a tree just far away enough so no-one would be able to hear her when she talked to her wolf friend, what the two had done the last half hour. Now they were both staring at the almost full moon they could see between the leaves of the trees.

"Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki shock out of her thoughts and looked to the side, only to find Kiba looking worried and his companion Akamaru by his side. "Can… I join you?" he asked. Mitsuki kept on staring at him, while Rakuna stood up. She pressed her cold, wet nose against her master's cheek, who turned her gaze to the wolf. Not even using telepathy for the look on the wolf's face told the girl enough, Mitsuki nodded.

Rakuna then turned around and signed Akamaru to come with her. Kiba took this as he could join her so he sat down next to her. There was a long silence and he was pondering on how exactly to ask her the questions that were bothering him. "Mitsuki-chan… why are you acting distant to me? I know we are close of getting your friend, I know the deal, but does it mean we can't be friends?" "I…." The girl looked away, thinking of how to put her feeling into words. In the end she sighed, "I was a fool agreeing with it."

Kiba was upset by this and stared at the ground. "You mean you don't like me at all?" "No, more like the other way around. I like you a lot, Kiba-kun, and that is why I don't know what to do anymore." Slowly gaining a blush on his face, Kiba stared at Mitsuki in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?" Mitsuki turned her head to him. "Baka," she whispered. It was then the dog boy noticed the teardrops on her cheek. He hesitated a moment and then pulled her into a hug. "Mitsuki-chan, we made a deal…" "IT'S THAT WHAT I HATE!" she exclaimed into his chest. Kiba looked down with a sympathized expression on his face. "Mitsuki-chan, it's okay." "It's not. It's stupid. I'm confused; I just don't know what to do anymore. I love you, but I also love Ryudo-kun…"

Kiba smiled as he placed one hand on her cheek. "So what do you want now?" He made her look at him. "I… I don't know." "I do, you still want to save Ryudo, right." "Of course, but what do I have to do after that?" the grey eyed sniffed. "That's your choice, Mitsuki-chan. But let me tell you one thing; no matter what you choose I will agree with it." Mitsuki blinked a few times as she looked at him. "Even if choose Ryudo-kun in the end?" "Even then."

Mitsuki couldn't believe what she heard, though made her feel a little better. "Thanks, Kiba-kun." She gave him a kiss on his cheek what caused him to blush a little. It was silent for a moment or two and Mitsuki took these moments to snuggle against him. "Mitsuki-chan, don't you think we should go to bed?" "Hm… you're right." Mitsuki pushed herself away from Kiba and they both went back to the tents. When there, they went separated ways. Kiba to the boys tent and Mitsuki to the girl tent. Yet, what Kiba found in the tent got him so freaked out he ran back to Mitsuki and hid behind her. Mitsuki gave him a confused and questioned look and Kiba only managed to point over to the boy's tent.

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl walked to it and looked inside, only to find Naruto and Hinata sleeping together. Mitsuki turned her face back to Kiba. "Is that what shocked you so much?" "Well…y-yeah…" Mitsuki sighed and walked back to the girl's tent. "Uhm… Mitsuki-chan?" "Hai?" "Hinata is using my sleeping bag... where do I have to sleep?"

The two looked at each other, until Mitsuki took initiative and grabbed Kiba's hand. She pulled him with her, with a slight blush on her face. "With me," she whispered. Kiba turned into a crimson shade of colour and now understood Hinata a little more; he felt like fainting there and then. Which he did. Mitsuki sighed in a giggle way and brought the boy inside the tent with some help of Rakuna.

--

Hanabi fell down. "Stand up." "Yes, father." She stood up and got back in her fighting stance. Now that her sister was gone, she got everything thrown at her; every anger her father was having since the day he found out about Naruto being Hinata's girlfriend. Why her father hated the boy so much, she didn't understand. Naruto had been really nice to her when she had talked to him. Just as normal as every other guy. Though, she had heard stories about Naruto. They say the blonde is a monster. This as well was something Hanabi couldn't understand.

Hanabi had seen Naruto together with Hinata, also with his friends. She had done some spying to understand the stories better. But there never had been one hint that gave away that Naruto was a monster.

What confused the young Hyuga even more was that Homare had said Naruto was a monster as well, but now seemed fine with the blonde being around Hinata. She even helped Hinata to slip away from the house to go see Naruto.

A kunai came Hanabi's way and hit her. She hadn't been paying proper attention to the training. What was a very bad idea, since this wasn't a training she normally got. No, this time she was actually up against her father, who tried to floor her, by using the traditional Hyuga close combat and kunai. Time to get the kunai out, she hadn't. Her father was charging at her, what seemed to be with even more rage, and hit his daughter with a good placed Juken. Hanabi fell on her bottom. _'Itai…'_

"Hanabi, you're slacking! You're worse than your sister, I do not allow that!" Hanabi got the kunai out of her arm and crawled up. "Nee-chan is the oldest; of course she is better than me." "She is worse than you! You always have been better than her, so stop talking nonsense!" Hanabi looked at her father, while a feeling of disgust took her over. "Stand up," her father demanded.

Hanabi did as she was told to do and the training resumed. Though, since the girl was injured and bleeding a lot, she got even more distracted than before. Yet, she tried her best to ignore the pain in her arm and hit her father with all her might. It was hours later, almost lunch time, when they stopped and Hanabi was allowed to take a look at her wound.

She first washed the blood of, the cut had healed somewhat. The young girl sighed and was getting worried about what to do.

--

Mitsuki jumped to another branch, the hideout of her father was getting closer. '_I am coming Ryudo, hang on.'_ Right behind her Kiba was following her. "Mitsuki-chan, I smell his scent." "Ah," the girl nodded, "I smell it too."

"Me too, but still have while to go, his scent is carried by the wind," Naruto said. Kiba looked at him. "Yeah, but… you still have that ability of smell, Naruto?" "Yup," Naruto smiled, "I'm surprised about it as well." "Ha, you really are a fox boy," Kiba snorted. "Oh really, dogbreath," Naruto growled. He didn't like Kiba's joke at all.

"**Naruto, calm down and focus. If you get too much carried away it speeds up the merging."**

'_Hai, gomen, I forgot.'_

"**Just think it this way; foxes are way better than dogs."**

Naruto sighed.

Yamato came next to Naruto. "Naruto, don't loose yourself." "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

After a few hours Mitsuki stopped all of a sudden. She looked in at the area in front of her. "Just two kilometres left, we have to look out now. There will be traps all over the place." Everyone nodded. "Hinata," Kakashi said as he turned to the Hyuga girl. "Hai." She activated Byakugan and scanned the area. "It seems clear. Not even a person around."

Mitsuki looked at her friend. 'Crap, don't tell me they use a chakra blocking suits which makes Hinata unable to see them. Also I don't like the idea of a trap free area…'

"Then what are we waiting for, let's keep going," Kiba said as he ran into the enemy's ground. "No, Kiba-kun wait!" Mitsuki tried, but it was no use, since it was already too late.

The ground started to shake. "Earthquake?" Sakura asked. "No," Shino said, "this is a jutsu, similar to Mitsuki's Doton: Daishinsai-no-jutsu (Earth Release: Great Earthquake disaster)." "It is," Mitsuki said, "they taught me that jutsu. Stay together or… oh crap."

The earthquake was joined by the ground ripping apart. The chu-nin and jo-nin had a difficulty in keep standing.

'_This is__ bringing the jutsu to a whole new level!'_

Rocks and stones almost hit the group of ninja and due to all this they had to jump all kind of ways to avoid being hit.

When the shaking finally stopped the group was completely split up and the area seemed a lot different. It was a huge rocky maze; roads were blocked by trees and stones.

Mitsuki looked around. "Oh great," she let our sarcastically, "Rakuna, stay close." "Hai," Rakuna replied. Meanwhile Mitsuki took in her surroundings. "It is what I suspected. Ha-chan's doing." "You mean…," Rakuna started a little shocked. "Yes, he has the ability to chance the environment. I always hated that tech of him. And not only that; we have to keep our chakra's low, since he's an earth user and can read the ground just like I can. He used two jutsu at the same time too…."

"This is gonna be difficult then," Rakuna sighed. "Yes, I hope that the others find out soon. We should go search for them. Main problem; I cannot use Doton: Kankaku no I-Sekei (Earth Release: Senses of the Living World). Luckily we both have a great nose, or else this would have gotten difficult." "Let's go then." The two slowly went their way, searching for their friends.

--

"Itai, itai, itai," Naruto mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his bottom. He stood up and looked around. "We got split up from the others," he sighed.

Then a sudden attack of chakra came and Naruto collapsed to the ground. Pressing his arm against his stomach; the seal to be more exact. He let out a scream.

At other places in the maze of rocks and trees his team-mates turned around in the direction of the scream. "That was Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered to herself and started running towards the sound.

"That was Naruto… is the seal broken?" Kakashi said.

"Who screamed?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked he didn't know.

"That scream…" Yamato starting rushing towards the scream.

"Mitsuki-chan, that was Naruto." "Yes, I know. I wonder why he screamed, let's hurry."

Naruto hit his head on the hard ground. _'Crap, it's worse than before this time,' _he thought as he tried to keep himself under control. Yet he didn't manage to; red and blue chakra was swirling around him. "D..amn…it."

Not only that was a problem, also the trees that were near him suddenly seem to move and the branches started to attack him. Then, formed out of rocks, a man, or that's what it seemed like, emerged out of the ground.

In his suffocated position Naruto managed to look up and tried to avoid the branches. _'The nature is attacking me…. Why?'_ One branch scratched his cheek.

The chakra that was swirling stopped for a slight moment as did the rock-man and the trees.

"Wait… they attack when they sense chakra….?"

His answer came as the mixed chakra came again. "AAARGH!" He hit the ground on knees and hands.

--

"Ow? I wonder what that is?" a man in a dark blue cloak said as he looked a red chakra that shot into the air. "A really nice looking chakra," a young man next to him said. "Yes indeed, and it has something demonic in it," the first smiled evilly. "Sir, why don't we check it out? Maybe we can bring the person it belongs to, to our side." "That's a brilliant idea, Ryudo."

The man slammed the boy on his shoulder. "One question before we go my young student. What will you do when you meet your old friend Mitsuki?"

Ryudo looked at his master. "Shizou, what kind of question is that? I kill her of course. She betrayed us." The cloaked one smiled.

--

Kakashi jumped down and met Yamato running towards the red chakra. "Yamato!" Kakashi shouted to him. Yamato held in. "You feel that chakra?" he asked the grey haired. "Yes, we have to hurry and find Naruto. I wonder what happened that made him unleash Kyubi." "Yes, though…. There something different with this chakra," Yamato said thoughtfully.

Kakashi nodded agreeing and then the two sped of to find Naruto.

--

"Wh-what is that?" Kiba said astonished as he looked at the sky. Seeing the red chakra gave him chills. Akamaru had lain down and whimpered while shaking.

--

"Oh no…" Sakura whispered as she looked at the chakra in the air, "Naruto." "You mean that chakra belongs to him?" Shino asked. The two had caught up a while ago. Sakura didn't answer, trying to think of what could have triggered the Kyubi. "In any case, my bugs are acting weirdly towards it." Sakura looked over her shoulder to the hooded young man, not even having heard one of his words. "Come on, we should hurry."

The pink haired then started running as Shino followed her.

--

Naruto tried to stand up, because if he didn't and didn't fight that rocky man he would surely die there and then. With pain in his entire body he punched the rock and, as if it was made of cake, it fell apart what made Naruto surprised. Also the mixed chakra seemed to have calmed down.

"**Odd… maybe you should get rid of the mixed chakra by using it in a jutsu."**

'_That won't stop the fusion.'_

**"I know, but it will calm down that way."**

'_That's true.'_

The blonde dropped on the floor, feeling exhausted. The nature around him had calmed down, so he could rest before looking for the others, at least for a while that is.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata rushing towards him. She stopped when near him and sat on her knees. "Are you alright?" "Hehe, of course I am."

'_Did she see that chakra?'_

"Why did you scream?" Naruto looked at her worried face. "I got attacked by a man made of rock. The nature attacks you when you use chakra, so keep on a low level, Hinata-chan." Hinata stared at him for a second, then smiled and hugged him what made Naruto tumble over and blush furiously. "Ah…ano…Hi-Hinata-chan," he stuttered because he was overwhelmed by her sudden acting.

Soon Hinata realized what she did and sat up rapidly. "G-gomenasai." Naruto sat up as well as he kissed the girl. "Don't worry… I-uh…" He looked away with some red in the face. "I-uh… kinda liked it." This comment made Hinata flush and she looked at the ground not able to look her boyfriend at that moment.

--

"Naruto! Hinata! Are you guys alright?" Mitsuki asked as she landed. The two, still somewhat red, looked at the wolf-girl. "H-hai," the two replied in unison. Mitsuki looked at the two for a moment and the fact the two were blushing wasn't unnoticed. "Ano, did I interrupt something?" "N-no!" they again said unison. This made Mitsuki raise an eyebrow as Rakuna sat down and held her head a little to the side.

The couple felt even more embarrassed. "You didn't interrupt anything, Mitsuki, honestly," Naruto said. Mitsuki sighed and nodded and 'ok whatever, I don't care'. "Naruto-kun, your cheek." "Huh?" He turned his head back to his girlfriend who was searching for something in her ninja bag. She got out a little brown bottle and opened it. Hinata got some of the cream on her finger and then went over Naruto's wound on his cheek with it.

The blonde was surprised and his already red face gained redder.

Soon the three were joined by the others. "Yo, Naruto did you noticed that weird evil chakra," Kiba asked. Naruto rapidly turned his head. This for two reasons; one he was surprised because he was fully focused on Hinata putting the cream on his wound, two Kiba started about evil chakra. And of course it took him a while before he answered, while the others looked at him and Kiba.

"Didn't you notice Kiba?" Naruto then asked as he stood up. "Did I notice what?" "If you your chakra level goes up, for example if you use a jutsu, the environment starts to attack you." The blonde looked to the leftovers from the rock man. "You mean it came from that… rock?" "Yup," Naruto merely replied.

Mitsuki looked at the blonde and decided to back him up. She knew he was lying about where the evil chakra was coming from. After all she felt very well it was Kyubi chakra, she can remember it very well from the chu-nin exam.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto is telling the truth. The nature attacks you, it's part of Hatori's power. He used to be my shizou and taught me a lot of earth jutsu. He can change nature into anything he wants. It is the bloodline limit that was stolen a long time ago, at the time Konoha was founded. Every time with the stolen bloodline died they would place into a new person. How it exactly works I don't know."

Some nodded. "Naruto, come here for a sec," Kakashi said. "Hai." Naruto walked to his sensei who separated him and himself from the rest of the group. When they were far away enough from the others Kakshi said; "I am not completely sure if I have to believe Mitsuki. It was very similar to the chakra of Kyubi." Naruto kept his face neutral. "Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't me. I did not unleash Kyubi's chakra, though I have to say I was shocked when I felt almost the same as Kyubi's chakra." Kakashi looked at his student. "Are you sure?" "Yes, it wasn't me." "OK, but promise me to not open that gate to that source of chakra. You are strong enough on your own."

"I promise," Naruto smiled while he placed his hand behind his head. Kakashi sighed a little relieved.

"**You are not going to tell them about the fusion?"**

'_No, this isn't the time. That and I don't feel like telling anyone.'_

--

Yamato gave Mitsuki a sceptical look. But before he said a thing a tree group of trees emerged from the ground started to attack the Konoha ninja. Mitsuki jumped back to avoid the branches, just like the others. Meanwhile Yamato used his wood element to break the trees apart. "No! It will only make things worse!" Mitsuki shouted to him.

Yet there happened nothing what surprised the girl. "This is strange," Naruto mumbled as he looked around. He used his nose and picked up two unfamiliar scents and one familiar. When he looked up he saw three people standing on the edge of the cliff. They all three jumped down.

Rakuna lowered her head, her ears went down and she started to growl. Mitsuki shot one of the persons a death glare. This person was none other than her father and was the only one of whom you could see the face.

"Well well well, it seems there is another wood user here," the tallest cloaked one said. "So you decided to show your face, Ha-chan?" Mitsuki said sarcastic. "Ha-chan?" Kiba repeated. The cloaked figure took away his cloak. "You still call me that, hm, Mitsuki-chan. How unfortunate that you joined Konoha," he said as he looked to the side to Mitsuki's father, "Katashi, what should we do, they ARE with more. Not that it matters, we will win anyway." Katashi turned around and walked away. "Just kill them Hatori."

And after saying that, the man was gone. Mitsuki was shaking from anger.

Yamato looked at the two figures; one of them was still cloaked and hadn't said a single thing since the met. _'Another wood user? What does this mean?'_ "Mitsuki, explain me something. How come he can use the wood element?" Hatori started to laugh.

"You haven't told them, Mi-chan," he grinned, "I thought you trusted them? Apparently not." This shocked Mitsuki.

**AN: chapter became so long I split it into two, this is part one of it. Hope you liked it, next one will be up soon. Please leave a review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: History of the dragon boy. End of the hunters?**

Naruto looked at Mitsuki shocked face and wondered what was going on. Then he turned his gaze back to the wood element using man.

'_This is confusing. I thought captain Yamato was the only one with the wood element.'_

"**Idiot, wolf girl just explained it was stolen."**

'_EH!'_

"**Sigh. You know the first Hokage used the Moku-ton ninjutsu and that your scary captain has his DNA in him. Moku-ton is from the Senju clan and has the ability of keeping me under control, as you also figured out when you went hunting after your friend before you heard he killed the snake-creep. Moku-ton is also a bloodline limit and as your wolf friend said, it was stolen a long time ago."**

'_You're telling me they killed one of the Senju clan somewhere back in history?'_

"**Yes."**

'_Wait a sec… Mitsuki said something about placing it into a new person… that must mean it's done in the same way captain Yamato got it. Gah, they're as creepy as the oro-bastard, but he said captain Yamato was the only survivor from thousands of kids. So how…?'_

"**I guess they do it a little differently than the snake-creep did, but it's the same deal. This Hatori-idiot has the same abilities as your scary captain."**

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Naruto shock out of his thoughts and talk with Kyubi and looked to the side to see a worried Hinata. "Don't worry, I was only thinking about something," he smiled to her.

But they both turned their attention back to the two figures when Hatori said; "Remove your cloak boy."

Mitsuki was staring at the young man in disbelieve. This couldn't be. It just couldn't… yet it really was… "Ry-Ryudo-kun?"

Kiba looked from his girlfriend to the boy in front of them. _'So this is him, huh. But it seems like we have to fight him. Poor Mitsuki-chan.'_ "Ryudo it's me!" Mitsuki suddenly shouted as she did one step forwards. Hatori started to laugh. "That is useless, Mi-chan. He is under the control of your father and since your father ordered him to do everything I say, he will listen to me, isn't that right Ryudo?" "Hai, shizou."

'_There are two ways of stopping that justu,' _Mitsuki thought as she felt like crying_, 'pouring my own chakra into his body or kill the one that performed the jutsu; my father.'_

Mitsuki-chan, there is one other option.

Rakuna-chan… you read my mind?

Yes, I am sorry about that, but you are forgetting a third one; making Ryudo remember you. That will also bring him back to normal.

But… he doesn't recognise me.

Sigh… I know…

And putting my chakra into him is out of the question, I am certain he will… he will use a jutsu on me.

Mitsuki let her head hung.

"Ryudo-kun, you know what you must do." "Yes."

Ryudo suddenly sped over to Mitsuki and pulled a kunai knife. "Killing the betrayer," he said. Mitsuki did nothing, she just stood there; completely surprised her friend was actually attacking her.

CLING

Ryudo was pushed back and turned his head to the guy that had interrupted his attack. "What do you think you're doing?! Isn't Mitsuki your friend?! HUH?!" Kiba shouted as he held a kunai in his hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that Mitsuki betrayed us," Ryudo replied. "Tsss," Kiba growled.

"Mitsuki, snap out of it," Sakura said as she gave the girl a soft slap on her cheek." Mitsuki looked at her. "G-gomenasai." The girl then turned her head back to her old friend and her boyfriend who had just saved her live.

'_It's all because of me… Ryudo being kidnapped… Naruto and Hinata not being able to be together. I am putting everyone in danger.'_

She suddenly started to run.

'_I will stop this once and for all. And I'll start with the source of it. My father.'_

"Mitsuki-chan!" Kiba yelled as soon his girlfriend passed him. But Mistuki did not listen and easily avoided an attack from Ryudo. This made the boy growl.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu; Burruburakku Ryuujin! (Art of the summoning; blue black dragon king)"

A giant dragon in the colours of black and sky blue appeared. Rakuna came to help Mitsuki, she attacked the giant dragon with a wolf claw.

--

Ryudo looked at how his dragon yanked his claw to the wolf and it jumped up but did get a scratch. "Rakuna!" her owner shouted in despair. "Don't worry about me and run, go get your father and stop this madness!" the wolf shouted.

'… _for some reason… that wolf... wait what is this memory?'_

The dragon stopped its attack, his claw was in midair. The wolf looked up, surprised her opponent suddenly stopped. "Mitsuki, GO!" she then shouted. The girl nodded, started running again and passed the dragon and its master.

Ryudo stood still as he saw the girl passing and remembered who she was.

"Mitsuki-chan?" he whispered while not moving an inch. But she hadn't heard and kept on running, soon the wolf followed. "Mitsuki!" the grey haired shouted, "Sakura, Shino, you two come with me." Three people went after the girl, while Ryudo was still staring, remembering… remembering everything.

(Flashback)

"Again it's the last day you will stay here," Mitsuki said, while smiling. "How can you smile while knowing I will leave?" Ryudo asked. He was down because of this knowledge. "Because I know I will see you again next year and with my birthday." Ryudo looked at the girl and started smiling as well. "True!" he exclaimed. The two grinned at each other.

"Anyway, before I leave I have something to give you." He went with his hand into his left pocket and got a necklace out of it. The hanger was a pink shell. Mitsuki stared at it. "I found the shell when we were at the beach and thought you might like it. So here, it's yours now." Mitsuki got the necklace and put it around her neck. She looked at it and then smiled at him. "Thanks Ryudo-kun." The boy smiled. "It's nothing… I think I should go now. I still have to pack my toys."

Mitsuki nodded and it was then something unexpected happened. Ryudo kissed her on her cheek. "Wha-what did you do that for?" the girl asked blushing and confused. "It's a goodbye kiss, my mom gives me when I go somewhere alone," Ryudo grinned. "Oh… uhm do I have to give you one back?" "You don't have to if you don't want to." Mitsuki hesitated but then quickly gave him a peck on his cheek. "Have a good trip and until next time." "Hai."

--

"Mo-om! Why?!" Ryudo whined. "Because strange things are happening in that town, Ryudo-chan. I haven't heard a word from Kaiyane in years what is unlikely for her." "But then Mitsuki-chan could be in trouble!" Ryudo said shocked. "Mitsuki-chan will be fine, don't worry." "But…" "No buts, we are not going."

Sulking the boy went outside. _'Again we're not going… I miss Mitsuki-chan. I haven't seen her for years now. I wonder if she still knows who I am. Would she recognise me if she sees me?'_ He kicked a stone away.

"You look sad, Ryudo." The boy looked up. "Katashi-san?!" he said surprised. A few moments later a smile appeared on his face. This was Mitsuki's father, so maybe Mitsuki was here as well. "Is Mitsuki-chan with you?" he asked hopefully. "I'm sorry, she isn't, though she wanted to. Unfortunately she became ill, so I had to leave her at home." This shocked the boy. "Is it bad?" "Oh no, not that bad, she'll be fine, but if you want to, you can come with me and pay her a visit." Ryudo stared at the man in front of him. This was the best offer he had heard in ages. He would see his friend again. "Of course! I want to see Mitsuki-chan again." "Come on then." "Hai!... wait don't I have to tell my parents?" "Oh don't worry, I went to see your parents a moment ago, they said it was okay." "Oh… okay, let's go!"

Katashi laughed and placed a hand on the boy's head. "Come on, Mitsuki is waiting." Ryudo smiled and together they walked down the path. At the end they met up with a group of people Ryudo had never seen before. "Are you ready, Katashi? We don't have all day," one of them said. "Yes, yes. Everyone this here is Ryudo-kun, he's a friend my daughter Mitsuki-chan." "Nice meeting you little kid," the one on the cart said with a smile, "Hop on so we can get going." Ryudo and Katashi got on the cart.

Ryudo watched how his hometown disappeared into the distance.

--

"Ouch. Hey! Where am I?!" Ryudo stood up and looked around in the small room. The door closed and got locked. He ran over to it and looked through the little opening in it. "What is this place?! Why am I here? I want to see Mitsuki-chan!"

He wanted to shout more but the expression on Katashi's face scared him. "Ka-Katashi-san…? You promised m-me I could see Mitsuki-chan again. Wh-where is s-she?" he started to stutter in fear. "That little bitch, feh. She ran away a while ago, but returned to me. She has no place to go Ryudo-kun. And making you disappear will make her even more despaired."

Ryudo did a few steps away from the door. "You're…using me?" "Oh yes I am, you were so easily fooled. And soon you will do as I say."

(End flashback)

"Ryudo, why aren't you attacking?!" Hatori shouted. Ryudo looked around in shock.

'_Wh-what is going on? Why am I here? … a dragon? Wait, I remember I summoned him, but why was that again?'_

"Ryudo, attack them! You already let her slip through! Remember the orders!"

Ryudo looked back to the dragon and the people behind it. An unexpected punch floored him.

--

Kiba was ready to give the boy another punch. He looked at the guy who was now laying on the ground and slowly stood up. "That's for attacking Mitsuki-chan," he shouted to him. But he then got a bunch of kunai thrown at him and he had to jump a few meters back and make weird movements to avoid them.

When Kiba landed next to Naruto, Hatori walked over to his puppet Ryudo. "What's with you, why did your dragon stop attacking?!" he sneered. The dragon that was mentioned finally moved and lowered its claw. Now he stood on four as his wings slowly lowered and turned his sapphire head to his master and Hatori.

"A dragon does not attack unless the one that summoned him is completely certain about the attack."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Great a Shino-like-talking dragon," he sighed. "Naruto-kun, what the dragon is saying is he won't attack unless Ryudo really wants him to attack, with his body mind and feelings," Hinata explained. "In other words you're saying Ryudo doesn't want his dragon to attack?" Kiba asked. "Yes," Hinata replied to her team-mate.

Hatori looked enraged at Ryudo. "Why are you hesitating, boy? You also let the betrayer through, not that she will survive Katashi," Hatori laughed at the end.

Ryudo looked at him, while fear took over him.

(Flashback)

"Don't be so damn stubborn, boy, it's useless to fight it," Katashi smiled evilly. Ryudo was shaking while he had both his hands placed on his head, trying to fight the controlling jutsu. After ten minutes Katashi sighed and gave up. "Ha-san, I'm sorry, he's more stubborn then I thought." "It's ok, we will get him eventually." Ryudo dropped on the floor, exhausted from the mind fight.

"By the way, are you going to challenge the boss?" "Huh, me? I am even in a lower level than you are, Ha-san. Shouldn't you challenge him?" "Feh, you really think I want to waste my time fighting the old man? Also if I win I cannot kill a lot of people to get the blood line, I have to stay in this dumb place all the time and giving orders. Not that I don't like giving orders."

Katashi sighed as he looked at the boy on the floor. "True, very much true. There is only one problem." "Oh, which is?" "My daughter," Katashi said with a neutral face. "Mi-chan? Feh, you cannot handle her?" "She runs away often, did it before I came here. I wonder if she will be back when I am back home." "She does always return, doesn't she?"

Katashi nodded. "If you want to get rid of that problem, kill her," Hatori said looking at his lower ranked team-mate. "Hm," Katashi replied, which could mean all kind of things. He then turned and started walking to the door. "I might challenge the boss… do you think I have a change?" he asked Hatori. "Of course, the only reason you are still in the rank you are now, is because you don't want to get higher up. Next to that everyone admires you, Katashi."

Ryudo looked up and saw Katashi's face; he had a smile on his face. "But it means you have to bring Mi-chan here which could mean trouble. She will find mister trouble here. Kill her, Katashi-kun." Katashi looked at Hatori. "Strange to hear that from you twice, Ha-san. After all you said she was the best student you ever had." "Might be so, but Mitsuki means trouble. If she is back at your base, kill her." "Don't worry, I will solve that little problem," Katashi said as he now walked away.

'_Mitsuki-chan… please be wise and don't return to you father's base. Please…'_ "And for you, mister stubborn. Let's see if you will still be stubborn after a few days in darkness and without food," Hatori said. He also left, closed the door and complete darkness came over the small room Ryudo was staying in.

(End flashback)

'_I did give in the next time after that, when Hatori tried again. I can barely remember what I did after that. I can remember that when Katashi returned he than took over the control because he defeated the so called boss. But Mitsuki… I heard she escaped death that time.'_

"Ryudo, are you telling me you broke the jutsu?" Hatori asked firmly and actually already knowing the answer. Ryudo then realised if Mitsuki was going to fight her father, she will die and his eyes widened because of this. He suddenly turn around and started running in the direction Mitsuki went while he shouted. "Mitsuki-chan, wait, don't fight your father! He will kill you."

--

Kiba smiled when he heard this. _'He remembers.'_ "Come on Akamaru!" He jumped on his dog partner and followed Ryudo, when he caught up with the guy, Akamaru ran at the same speed Ryudo did. "Yo, Ryudo, jump on," Kiba said to the dragon boy. Ryudo looked to the side. "Who are you?" he asked. "A friend of Mitsuki-chan, jump on." Ryudo nodded and jumped on Akamaru. Over there head was the dragon flying. Ryudo looked up. "Kan'ai, go look for Mitsuki-chan!" "As you wish," the blue and black dragon replied. And with a few strong beats of his wings he was gone.

--

"Mitsuki! Wait up, it's too dangerous!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to catch up with the girl. Unfortunately she was too fast for, what was a odd thing, since Kakashi was pretty fast himself. _'Sheesh, when her mind set on something she rushes in like Naruto.'_ "Sensei, watch out!" Sakura shouted. Because of her warning he saw the shuriken just in time. _'Crap, lost my guard.'_ "Thanks Sakura."

The three landed and saw a team of three standing in front of them. "You won't get any further. The boss is finally gonna kill that girl, who caused us so many trouble," the one in the middle said.

--

Mitsuki stopped running, already standing in fighting stance.

"So, you've come alone to kill me."

Mitsuki looked at her father while a growl escaped her mouth. Rakuna had lowered her position and was showing her teeth.

"Except that Rakuna is here of course. But let's see her as a ninja tool," Katashi said. "Rakuna is no tool, she's my friend!" Mitsuki shouted and she ran over to her father to attack. She missed and hit the earth instead. Rapidly she turned around to blow another hit, but this time her father grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a neutral face. "Are you ready to kill me Mi-chan?" Mitsuki stared at her father when she heard him saying that. Her mother had called her that whenever she was said or angry to calm her down.

She punched her father in the face what made him let her go. "Don't call me that! You have no right of calling me that!" Mitsuki yelled as some tears came in the corners of her eyes. She started performing hand seals. " Doton: Gizagiza-no-Kasui! (Earth Release: Jagged Spikes!)"

Her father jumped to avoid the spikes that emerged from the ground, but got scratched by several of them. And when he landed he still wasn't save, for Rakuna was standing there and performed a jutsu.

"Katon: Ibuki no okami! (Fire release: wolf breath!)"

"Suiton: Ootsunami-no-jutsu! (Water release: Giant tidal wave!)" Katashi shouted when flames covered him.

But short after the fire died, Mitsuki came running to him already waving new hand seals. "Doton: Iwa-no-Yari! (Earth release: Spear of Stone!)" A spear was created out of a stone and Mitsuki grabbed it. She threw it at her father and hit him in the stomach.

"Why are you barely fighting back?" Mitsuki asked panting while looking at her father. Her father didn't reply.

A dragon flew over, made a few circles and flew back in the direction it came from. Katashi had seen it. "So he broke free," he whispered to himself.

Mitsuki, who had been looking up was a little shocked. "Th-that was Ryudo-kun's dragon…" she said. "It was indeed his, he broke the jutsu. The kid is strong, Mi-chan." Mitsuki turned her gaze back to her father. "He broke free….?" she managed to say.

Katashi again didn't reply as he pulled the spear out of his body and threw it on the ground. Mitsuki did a few steps backwards, while her father walked over to her, his body covered in blood. "You grew a lot in strength, Mi-chan and also in team-work with Rakuna. And now that Ryudo is also free, it's time you know. Mitsuki stared at her father and wanted to run away, but was stuck in a paralyze jutsu. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. "Before you give the killing blow let me do one thing…" the man whispered.

He placed one hand on the girls head.

--

"Ryudo, she's not far away," Kan'ai said to his master that was sitting on the back of a giant dog, "it's to the southeast." "Thanks Kan'ai!" Ryudo shouted back.

"Southeast, huh," Kiba said. "Hai." "Then southeast we go. AKAMARU!" The dog barked and changed his direction a little so he would run southeast.

'We're almost there, Mitsuki-chan,' Kiba thought.

They had passed Kakashi, Sakura and Shino a while ago. They were all fighting. Shino had managed to give Kiba an opening to escape and go after Mitsuki. His bugs sure came in handy for. Not a lot people like to run through a curtain of bugs.

Kakashi was performing a chidori at that time, while Sakura was punching the guy she was fighting.

--

Naruto was panting. He had been using Kage Bunshin and had kicked Hatori about thousand times, the guy was laying on the ground, not moving. Whenever the guy tried to escape, Hinata had used her Juken and she had closed at least three quarter of Hatori's chakra point now.

"Naruto-kun, is everything alright," Hinata asked when Naruto dropped down on his knees.

'_D-darn, it's here a-again.'_ Naruto thought and tried to go through another attack the odd chakra. Luckily it wasn't as bad as the last one and it certainly didn't last that long. "I-I'm fine, just exhausted," he said after a minute.

Yamato looked at them, but was alarmed when Hatari suddenly stood up and ran over to the two chu-nin with killing intent.

"Moku-ton: Ki-Yari! (Wood release: wooden lance spear!)" Yamato shouted. Wood quickly emerged and had the shape of a lance spear. It hit Hatori straight through the heart.

Naruto and Hinata looked around to see Hatori having his last breath. Both of them were shocked.

Yamato sighed. "That was close. Naruto, Hinata, if you two are alright, we should go help the others and find Mitsuki and Ryudo." "Hai," came from both of them. Naruto stood up with some help of Hinata.

--

Shocked Mitsuki looked up to her father and started to perform hand seals. "Doton: Iwa-no-Tachi! " she shouted. The sword that was formed was next to her and she quickly grabbed it. With fast movements she pierced it through her father's chest. Her father didn't move, only expressed the pain on his face.

Blood dripped to the ground while Mitsuki stared in fear at the man. He then removed the hand and whispered, "Thanks, Mi-chan, for freeing me. Now you only have one family member left."

And after that Katashi, the boss of the hunters fell on the ground. No longer breathing and his eyes were staring into nothing. Mituski was in shock and did a few steps backwards. Confused of what just happened. Confused because of what her father had said.

Then a strange feeling came over here and things started to twirl around and become black. She dropped on the hard stone as she barely heard Rakuna shouting her name.

'_What's this?'_ she thought. Everything around her was black.

"Katashi, please stop this madness. Let's go back to Konoha and go find a new life there."

'_It's mom.'_

"If we do that, we will be followed forever. It's not save there as well, Kaiyane." "Then let's ask people of the town for help, I am sure they will understand." "They won't."

'_What are they talking about?'_

"Kaiyane, you and Mitsuki have to flee. I will handle this on my own." "You know I am not leaving you. If they want me dead, then they can have me dead, but please leave Mitsuki alive, don't let them touch our daughter." "You really want me to use that stuff on you, don't you." "If that means you and Mitsuki will be save, then yes."

'_Stuff? That poison that makes you turn into an animal?'_

"Then what do I do with Mi-chan?"

'_Is dad crying there?'_

"If she get too much caught up with it… she might…" "That I am saying this… Katashi-kun, make her hate you. Make her want to run away from you as soon as she is strong enough to take care of herself. She and Rakuna will be fine." "I am such a lousy father, aren't I? I hope she will know the truth one day."

'_Wh-what…?'_

"Now give me that poison before Mitsuki-chan is back home." "Hai."

'_M-mom did that out of free will….? Everything… everything he told me… was a-a lie t-to protect me?'_

"Damn, she returned again! How do I make her hate me enough?!"

'_D-dad you….'_

"Maybe if I hurt her friend Ryudo. Not much of course, I wouldn't even dare to… but I will hurt him if I do that… is this really my only option left?"

'…_you never were that bad… you were trying to protect me. Why did you never tell?'_

Slowly the blackness disappeared as the environment became clear again. Mitsuki stared at the ground while sitting on hands and knees and sobbed. Then a voice whispered, the last part of the jutsu Katashi had used to let Mitsuki know this. It had been the words he had thought while placing his hand on his daughter.

"_I'm sorry for letting you live in a world of lies. Don't regret this kill, I am now free just like you and your mother. You've grown my daughter. Be strong in the future and tell Ryudo I am sorry about using him. I hope he's alright. Please go back to our hometown to undo my mistakes, I never killed the ones that changed into animals, but also couldn't find a way of returning them. I'm sorry for deceiving you. Be a better person than me, Mi-chan."_

"D-dad, you moron," the wolf girl whispered as was now in the blackness of unconsciousness.

--

"Mitsuki!" Kiba shouted as he jumped of Akamaru. Ryudo did the same and both of them rushed over to the girl. "Thank goodness, she's still breathing," Kiba said as soon he found that out. Ryudo sighed in relieve.

Soon the others joined them after having killed most of the hunters that were around. Some of them had fled. Kakashi confirmed Katashi was dead, while Sakura healed the wounds of everyone and looked at Mituski. "She's be fine," Sakura said, "she just need to spent a few days in the hospital.

Ryudo looked at how Mitsuki was placed on the back of Akamaru. Meanwhile Rakuna walked over to him. "It's good to see you again, Ryudo-kun." The dragon boy looked down and smiled weakly. "I think I go now, until next time, Ryudo," the blue with black dragon king said. Ryudo only nodded.

"So the mission is completed?" Naruto asked. "Yes, let's go back home to Konoha," Kakashi said.

**AN: Next chapter will be up on the 1****st**** of July. **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I am sorry for being a day ate TT TT.**

**Chapter 29: The worst lie I ever made**

"I hope she's gonna be alright," Ryudo said as he walked next to Kiba. They just left the hospital, before that they had visited Tsunade and Ryudo had received a pass so he could stay in Konoha for a while. "She will be okay," Kiba said. Ryudo nodded and turned his head to the guy next to him. "So… you're a friend of Mitsuki-chan?" "Well actually… I am her boyfriend," Kiba said while scratching his cheek and smiling.  
"Her boyfriend?" Ryudo repeated shocked. "Uhuh." "Oh…" "What?" Kiba asked, "you don't like me as her boyfriend?" Ryudo waved his hands, "no, it's not that! I am just surprised about how everything has changed… and such." "Of course it's been a long time." "Yeah… how old are you by the way." "Huh? Me? Sixteen, why are you asking?" "You don't mind having a girlfriend older than you, Mitsuki-chan is 17." "Are you telling me to break up with her so you can get her?" "N-no…" Kiba stopped walking. "How old are you anyway." "I'm eighteen." "EH!"

--

Hanabi sighed while she looked at her arm. _'It's getting worse. How does father manage to always hit the same spot.' _  
There was knocking on the door. Quickly Hanabi covered the wound with her sleeve. "Come in." The door opened and Hanabi saw Hinata entering her room. "Nee-san," she exclaimed happily. Hinata smiled. "Hey, how are you? Are you alright? Didn't father go to rough on you?" Hanabi sighed. "He's training me like I'm part of the ANBU squad; I get no time to do something else at all. Luckily he's to a meeting with the clan elders right now." Hinata nodded. "How did the mission go? Where's Mitsuki-chan?" "We succeeded and Mitsuki-chan is in the hospital. She's allowed to leave over two days I heard."

--

"Honestly! I am happy for you!" "Really?" "YES! Mitsuki and I are only friends." "Then why are you blushing?" Kiba asked.

Ryudo stopped walking and stared into nothing while Kiba passed him and stopped soon after that. "You love her don't you? Ryudo?" Kiba asked without turning around. There was a silence. "Even if I did, Mitsuki-chan chose you and I am not the type of guy to steal someone's girlfriend. Just take good care of her Kiba."  
Kiba turned around with a smile. "You really are the type of guy Mitsuki-chan described." "Sh-she talked about me?" Ryudo asked as the two continued their walk. Kiba looked at the ground whilst walking. "Yeah, she tried to find you ever since she found out her father had kidnapped you." Ryudo let his head hung. "Poor Mi-chan," he whispered which made Kiba look up. "Mi-chan?" "Hai, that's what her mother always called her whenever she was sad or angry. I can remember Mitsuki once dropped her last rice ball and had been so upset that I had given mine to her," Ryudo started to laugh and Kiba joined him.  
"Ha ha, that sure sounds like her. Mitsuki-chan and food. She's as bad as Naruto."

"Who's as bad as me?" a certain blond said as stopped in front of them. He gave the two guys in front of him a questioned look. "Mitsuki-chan," Kiba snorted. "Mitsuki? How so? With what?" "With eating, the amount you two eat to be more precise," Kiba continued not able to hold his laughter back. Naruto sweat dropped.  
"You could almost say you two are family." "HUH?!" Naruto exclaimed, "and on what is that based?" "Well your eating habit is the same you two also have the same hair colour and I mean exact the same, not like Ino, her blond is lighter," Kiba reasoned. "Kiba, you know very well I have no family left," Naruto grumbled. "I know, I know, it's just funny," the dog boy grinned. Naruto sighed and than looked at Ryudo.  
"Ryudo?" "H-hai?!" "Shouldn't you contact your parents that you're here?" Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise. "Ano…" Ryudo sweat dropped, "I heard my parents became quite rich during my absence and they probably will come directly and then I won't be able spent at least some time with Mitsuki-chan. If they find out it was her father that did all this to me I will most likely never be able to see her again after my parents come to pick me up."  
Ryudo had started to feel depressed about this.

"You really care a lot about, Mitsuki-chan," Kiba said. "Of course, she's my friend." Kiba looked at him and gained a smirk on his face. "Listen, I am only saying this once and never tell it to anyone, that counts for you too Naruto." "Sure," Naruto shrugged.  
"Mitsuki-chan told me, before we started going out, that she loved you. At the moment she doesn't know it anymore." Naruto looked at Kiba with one eyebrow raised. "Naruto, you are here to witness me saying this; I do not want to make this a competition. Also I will not be bothered if you're around my girlfriend. Like I told her, I only want her to be happy." Naruto got a smile on his face. "You sure are a nice guy, Kiba. First you let Hinata go, with me to be exact and now if Mitsuki wants to go with Ryudo, it's okay with you."  
Kiba looked at Naruto with a smile. "Thanks… I guess. I just don't like to see sad faces. That's why I am really glad you finally found out Hinata likes you." Naruto laughed uncomfortable and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you serious, Kiba?" Ryudo asked. Kiba turned his head back to the dragon boy. "Yes, of course I am." Ryudo smiled. "Thanks." "Hey Kiba, you're in for some sparring?" Naruto asked. "Yeah sure, want to join us?" Kiba asked Ryudo. "Uhm…okay."

--

"Good day, Mitsuki." Mitsuki turned her head to the door and saw a pink haired girl entering. "Oh… hey Sakura," the girl said before looking out of the window again. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked while she walked up to her friend. "Yeah, just… really confused that's all." Sakura sat down on a chair with a questioned face. "Confused about what?" the pink haired asked while looking at the blonde.  
Mitsuki sighed and turned her attention to her visitor. "A lot of things." "Like?" "Well… Kiba-kun and Ryudo-kun for instance. Kiba-kun knew from the start I love Ryudo-kun, but now I don't know anymore… I love them both." She pinched in her blanket. Sakura looked at her friend and decided to sit down on the side of the bed and as she did, Mitsuki hugged her. "I just don't know what to do anymore," she mumbled.

"Mitsuki, let me tell you what my mother told me. She's been through the same as you are going through now." The crying girl looked up, "She has?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, and she told me this. Just like you she didn't know who to choose, but when she was around my father, she felt save and loved, really like his girlfriend. When around the other one she loved, she felt like she was with a real good friend, it felt like he was her brother she could always return to when she had trouble with something." "So basically you're saying I have to find out who I see more as a brother than as my one and only love?" Mitsuki asked while she rubbed her nose with the palm of her hand. "Yes," the pink haired answered.

Then there was knocking on the door and both the girl turned to look. It was Ino that entered, to Mitsuki's surprise. "Hey Mitsuki, how are you?" Ino asked. "Better, thanks to Sakura," Mituski said as smiled at the pink haired girl, "thanks." "No problem, that's what friends are for."  
"Sakura, Tsunade is asking for you." "Oh, so that's why you're here," Mitsuki let out in a whisper. Ino looked at the girl in the hospital bed with surprise. "Well… yeah…," she uttered still stunned.  
Meanwhile Sakura was already at the door. "Ino, come on. Mitsuki needs her rest." "Uh… yeah… see you Mitsuki." Mitsuki merely nodded before laying down.

Sakura and Ino left the hospital and were on their way to the Hokage tower. "Why are you walking with me?" Sakura wanted to know. "Because I have to come as well." "We have a mission together?" the pink haired asked. "Yeah, apparently so." Sakura sighed.  
Ten minutes later both girl were standing in the Hokage office.

"Sakura, Ino, I will send both of you to a nearby town, it's called Hosaki. They are dealing with a flu and seventy per cent of the people that live there are suffering from it. So please find out what it is this flu spreads so fast and take care of the people. Here's the mission information." Tsunade handed the scroll over to Sakura.  
"Leave immediately," the Hokage said, "you are dismissed." "Hai!" the two medic ninja respond and left the office.

--

"Rakuna, are you alright?" Hanabi asked from the veranda. The wolf mentioned looked around to the young Hyuga. "Sort of, I am worried about Mitsuki." "Mitsuki will be alright, right?" "She will be, it's Mitsuki-chan after all. She's been trough a lot so will be able to challenge this is well."  
Hanabi sat down next to the wolf. "What is she struggling with?" "Probably Kiba and Ryudo-kun, she likes both." "Well that is indeed a problem…" Hanabi said softly.

--

"Itai itai itai," Ryudo grunted. Kiba snorted, "What? You can't handle a little pain?" Ryudo shot Kiba a glare and than got an evil smile on his face. With two fingers he poked Kiba on his arm who jumped up screaming in pain. "What? You can't handle a little pain?" Ryudo asked smirking.  
"You guys are softies," Naruto grinned with his arms behind his head, "well I gotta go, I'm hungry." "Do you think we aren't, we stayed up all night!" Kiba barked. "See ya!" Naruto shouted and was gone.

"Kiba, is it okay if I go visit Mistuki after breakfast?" "Sure, why not. Can I join?" "Sure, why not," Ryudo smiled. So the two first went to get a take out breakfast and ate it while walking to the hospital.

--

Mitsuki looked at the door that opened and wondered who it could be. Maybe Hinata and Hanabi, Tenten had told her yesterday the two would visit her today. Though, it was still early.  
"Good morning, Mitsuki-chan."  
Mitsuke looked surprised when she saw her boyfriend entering the room, but what made her eyes widen was that he was followed by Ryudo.  
"M-morning," Mitsuki mumbled and was shocked when Kiba kissed her on her cheek. She looked at him and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, Ryudo knows." "Huh?" Mitsuki looked over to her childhood friend. "Yeah, Kiba told me he's your boyfriend. Congratulations," Ryudo smiled. Mitsuki couldn't help to smile back at that, she had missed that smile from him. "Hey cutie, how do you feel?" Kiba asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. "I feel fine… but what have you done that you look like that?" Mitsuki saw the fresh cuts on Kiba's face and then noticed Ryudo had scratches as well.  
"Did… did you two fight?" she asked a little panicked. _'Oh no, don't tell me they fought about me?!'_  
"We sparred with Naruto the whole night," Kiba said grinning uncomfortable. "The… the whole night?" "Well… yeah," he now sweatdropped. "Baka! Did you guys get any sleep at all?"

Kiba and Ryudo looked at the girl in the hospital bed and then both said, "no…" "Then what are you doing here?" "We… wanted to know how you were doing…" Ryudo said. "I'm fine, now go get some sleep," Mitsuki said while looking at the two. Ryudo looked at the girl for a moment and then started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Kiba asked him. "It's just…haha she looked so much like her mother when she said that," the dragon boy laughed.  
Mitsuki stared at him and eventually turned her head away. "Just leave you two and get some sleep." "We will," Kiba said laying a hand on the girls head what made her blush. After that the two left but Mitsuki could hear them say a few things before the door closed.

"Hm, I wonder where I can stay for a while." "Hey, don't worry. You can stay at my place, I'm sure my mom won't mind."

_'Are… are they friends?'_

The door closed and Mitsuki was left in the silence.

_'This is so confusing… I don't want to hurt either of them.'_

--

"We'll be back over two hours father," Hanabi said while bowing. Hiashi nodded looking at his two daughters. "Fine, you may go, but not longer than two hours. Hanabi watch over your sister, don't let her come close to the demon brat." "Father he…!" Hinata received an elbow in her side. "Yes father," Hanabi said and straightened. She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along.  
"Why did you stop me Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked as soon the two left the Hyuga grounds. "It would only lead to trouble at this moment, nee-san. By the way, don't worry about me telling father if you see Naruto-san. I don't think he's a monster like everyone says so." "Hehe, thanks Hanabi," came from out of the trees. The two Hyuga girls stopped walking and looked up to see the blonde sitting on a branch. "Haya," he said cheerfully, "I heard from Tenten you were going to visit Mitsuki so I thought I could go along."  
"For Mitsuki or for Hinata," Hanabi smirked in her hand which caused Naruto to sweat drop. "Uhm… is both okay," he said with an uneasy smile.

The blonde jumped to the ground and got Hinata in a hug. "Hey beauty, I missed you." Hinata giggled. "But we saw each other yesterday." "Hm, might be so, but I still missed you," Naruto smiled and kissed her on her cheek.  
The three continued their walk to the hospital. Naruto walked hand in hand with Hinata and Hanabi smiled at it. _'Why doesn't father understand they love each other? Why does he hate Naruto? It makes no sense that people call him a demon. I mean look at that…' _

Unfortunately there was only ten minutes left for visitors hour, so the three couldn't stay long. "What shall we do now?" Hinata asked. "Hm, you don't have to go home?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend with a questioned and hoping face. "We told father we would be home over two hours when we left, so we still have at least one and half hour left," Hanabi answered the question.  
"Oh…so uhm, do you want to spent some time with me Hinata-chan?" Hinata giggled, "Of course I want but what about Hanabi-chan?" "Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own." "Don't be silly. You can join as well, let's play a game or something," Naruto smiled. "Huh? What kind of game." "Don't know, never played a game with others," Naruto sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head, "it was the first thing that came to my mind." "Well do you own any games, Naruto-kun." "Uuuuuuuhmm….no." The two girl laughed, while the blonde looked down to the ground.

"Well I know something we can do. Let's go eat an icecream," Hanabi suggested. "Okay," Naruto replied. "YAY!" Hanabi exclaimed what surprised Hinata, since the girl was actually acting like a child unlike she normally does. "I never had ice cream that is not from the Hyuga cooks," she smiled and ran over the street. "Ha-Hanabi, wait up!" Hinata called out to her little sister.  
Naruto laughed. "Come on Hinata-chan, let's hurry." "Huh?...uh hai."

--

Hanabi smiled at Mitsuki. "I'm glad you're allowed to come home today." "Yeah," Mitsuki said weakly. She was somewhere else with her thoughts. "How's Rakuna doing?" "She's fine, she stayed in my room while you were in the hospital. She was worried about you." "Ah." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Hanabi nodded and opened the gate of the Hyuga compound.  
The two went inside and met Rakuna in Mitsuki's room. "Where's Hinata?" Mitsuki asked in general. Her wolf partner gave the answer. "Training with Hiashi-sama." "Again? Dad's getting really obsessed with it lately." Hanabi looked over to her left arm that was hurting from all those training sessions with her father.

Mitsuki and Hanabi went to the training area in the house. "Father, Mitsuki-chan is home," Hanabi said when stepping in the doorway. "Ah!" The Hyuga leader turned to look at the two girls for a moment and then looked back at Hinata. "That's enough Hinata." Hinata stopped panting, looking thankful in the direction of her sister and her friend.

"Mitsuki, I would like to talk to you in privet. If you would please follow me," Hiashi said, already on his way to his office. "H-hai," Mitsuki mumbled and followed the clan leader. Hiashi let Mitsuki enter first.

"Mitsuki, it's good to see you again," Hiashi said as soon the door was closed._ 'Yeah sure, come to the point. Your smell tells me enough.'_ "So, how did the mission go, I heard you kids succeeded." "We indeed did," Mitsuki only gave as answer looking straight at the Hyuga leader. "So you saved Ryudo. What about your father?" "I killed him," Mitsuki answered without blinking. "I see, so you think 'If I kill my father he cannot do anything to me anymore.' Wrong missy. I still know your history and if I tell the others of the council, you will be in big trouble."  
"What do you want! MAKING EVERYONE FEEL AFRAID OF YOU?!" Mitsuki suddenly shouted. The next thing she knew was a hard hit form the leader and she landed in the hallway against the wall. Parts of the door were scattered around her, some were stuck in her arms.

"Don't give me such a tone!"

--

Hanabi walked down the hallway. She wondered what her father wanted from Mitsuki. Then, when in the hallway of her father's office, she heard Mitsuki shouting and short after that the wolf girl flew through the door. Hanabi was shocked but when she saw her father step in the corridor she quickly hid behind the wall and hoped her father was using his Byukugan. She kept standing there to overhear the rest of this. She needed to know what was going on.

"Don't give me such a tone!"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, did they do anything during that mission?"

"So what if they did?!" Mitsuki shouted back, "GAH."

Hanabi eyes widened when she had heard the hit. _'What does father want from Mitsuki? What is going on?'_ All this made tears appear as she started to shake. Her father was scaring her for the first time in her life.

"You should have stopped them. Just like you did all those other times you were spying on them. You know what I told you, Mitsuki. You can only stay here if you do what I say. Your kind is just as bad as the demon brat that is stealing my daughter."

"Stealing?! You're pushing her away yourself!"

_'What…? Mitsuki-chan was ordered to spy on nee-san and Naruto? W-why?'_

"I told you not to talk to me like that! If you went to life I would do what I say! If you continue being so stubborn I'll step to the council right now to let you executed. After all with such a father as that of yours we would be better of without you. You're just as bad."

Hanabi quickly laid her hands on her mouth and quickly ran away from this. She had heard enough. She rushed over to the front door. "Hanabi-san, where are you going?" Neji called out to her, but she gave no answer.

--

Tears gushed down Mituski's cheek while she looked at the floor. _'What choice do I have? Running the rest of my life?'_

"Your life is at my hands. So do as I say. Make sure they break up or else."

"H-hai," Mitsuki answered in a small voice. She then stood up and walked away, not giving the Hyuga leader a glance. Back in her room she treated the scratches, while Rakuna gave her a questioned look. Mitsuki gave no answer and as soon she was done wiping away the blood she let herself fall on the bed. Rakuna walked over to her and licked the girl's hand.  
"What do I do Rakuna-chan? I honestly don't know anymore."

--

Hanabi looked up while running._ 'Darn it started to rain.'_ Because she was looking up and not paying attention where she was running she bumped into someone. Both she and the person she ran into fell on the ground. "Can't you watch out?!" Hanabi said, knowing very well it was her own fault. "You should have watched out!" came as reply.

Hanabi looked up and found the one she had run into. It was a boy with brown hair and he wore a long scarf. "I am Hyuga Hanabi of the Hyuga clan. The best clan in Konoha, I can do whatever I want," she said. "Ha, I am the grandson of the third Hokage, I can do whatever I want!"

The two looked at each other and both stood up. "Oh really, the grandson of the third Hokage huh?" "Yes. And you are one of those Hyuga members, nii-san fell in love with one of you."

They shot each other glares.

"Konohamaru? Hanabi? What are you two doing in the rain?"

Both kids looked up. "Naruto-nii-san!" came from both. Then they looked at each other. "You know him?" Konohamaru asked. "Yes, he's my sister's boyfriend. How do YOU know him?" Hanabi demanded. "He's my rival." "Oh wait, now I know who you are. You lost during the chu-nin exam," Hanabi spotted, "Oh that was so funny to see. You are that stupid kid who-" "Don't dare to call me stupid! You're the one who's stupid, stupid damn spoiled Hyuga brat!"

Naruto raised one eyebrow as he saw the two getting into a fighting stance. He sighed and jumped in between. "Okay, stop it. It's raining; go home before you kids get ill." "But I need to talk to you!" again the two said in unison. And once again they glared at each other. "I am first; after all I am a Hyuga. They are always first." "No, I am first! I saw Naruto-nii-san first." "You did not!" "Yes I did!" "What I have to say is more important!" "It's probably a massage from nii-san's lover. What I ha-uwaaa! Nii-san what are you doing?!"

Naruto had picked the two up, since they both seemed to insist talking with him. What about he had no idea, but he wasn't in the mood of getting drenched. He stopped when he was at his apartment and let the two in. Both were shivering from the cold and Naruto gave them a towel.

"You kids want hot chocolate?" "Sure," Hanabi said as she dried her hair of and took a look around. "Yeah!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "What do you kids want to discuss with me?" he asked while he boiled water. They both opened their mouths and Naruto saw it coming. He sighed. "Not all at once, I cannot understand a word of it!" he shouted after a minute or three.

Meanwhile the water was done and he made three cubs of hot chocolate. He gave one to Hanabi and one to Konohamaru. But Konohamaru had seen his change when Hanabi started drinking. "Boss, would you please train with me again? I want to learn new jutsu, but master four eyes keeps on talking about boring stuff."

"What's so important about that?!" Hanabi shouted as soon she had swallowed her hot chocolate. She slammed both her hands on the table, something she shouldn't have. "Itai," she said softly while she got her left arm. Naruto looked at her and placed his drink on the table. "Hanabi, what is it?" "N-nothing," she grunted in pain. Naruto got her arm and pulled up her sleeve. There was a cut, a little healed, but it looked red. Konohamaru looked around Naruto and stared at the wound. "What did you do?" he asked.

Hanabi slammed Naruto's hand away. "Let go, it's nothing." "It is, Hanabi. It looks red, you shouldn't train for a while." Hanabi got an angry expression on her face. "If I do that, then I will be in trouble." "Hanabi, you will get an infection, especially when you let it open like this," Naruto said as he walked to his night table.

Hanabi and Konohamaru looked at what he was doing. He came back with a little bottle and handed it over to Hanabi. "Here, this will help it healing." Hanabi got the bottle and looked at it. "Does it really work?" "Hinata-chan made it." Hanabi looked shocked from the bottle up to Naruto. "Nee-chan made it?" Hanabi couldn't believe it and stared at the bottle. "Now, how come you're wounded?" Naruto asked. Now Hanabi looked sad and sat down on the chair she was sitting before.

"Father became ruthless with training since he found out about… you being nee-chan's boyfriend. He doesn't like it at all." Naruto sat down. "I know, but he doesn't want to talk to me at all. I have been trying but it was no use."

Konohamaru decided to keep quiet and drink his hot chocolate while it was still hot.

"Today Mitsuki came back and father wanted to talk to her. I overheard and… and saw what he did. He threatened her with death and had kicked her out of his office; literally." Hanabi looked up. "He had ordered her to spy on you and nee-chan."

Naruto looked at the young Hyuga; overwhelmed by this sudden news. _'Hiashi is not only hurting Hinata-chan, but Hanabi and Mitsuki as well… only because I am Hinata-chan's boyfriend.'_ He turned his gaze to the table top and sighed. "Darn it," he whispered and drank his hot chocolate.

There was knocking on the door that got the blonde out of his thoughts. He placed his mug away and opened the door. "Shizune-nee-san?" "Konban wa, Naruto-kun." Naruto let the woman in and closed the door. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Tsunade asked me to get you, she's sending you on a new mission." "Oh…" Naruto only answered, "uhm I will be there within ten minutes is that okay?" Shizune nodded and left.

"Konohamaru, could you take Hanabi home?" "WHAT! What makes you think I need to be brought home?!" Hanabi shouted. "What makes you think I will bring her home?!" Konohamaru wanted to know. "Just do it, if you both want to stay out of trouble." "FINE," they both said crossing their arms. Naruto chuckled a little.  
When the two had finally left, the blonde went on his way to the Hokage office. There he found Tenten, Lee and Choji.

"Alright, now that you are all here," Tsunade started when Naruto had stepped in the line, "the mission is as followed. You will to go to the Land of Waves. There is something strange going on over there. People are missing and some other feel very… well how should I put it. It's like they have no desire to life." "Land of Waves," Naruto said. "Yes, I heard you've been there before, you will go to the same town with that bridge." "Can't you just say the name of the bridge….?" Naruto asked. "No," Tsunade answered sternly, "Anyhow, the four of you will go there and find out what is going on and solve the problem. This is a B rank mission, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. Oh, and Naruto…" "Yes?" Naruto asked not interested. "You will be the leader this time."

"What!" came from two staggered mouths. Naruto paid it no attention, he was looking confused and surprised himself as Tenten and Choji looked at him in disbelief. Lee on the other hand was just smiling and seemed to be okay with Naruto as leader. "Baa-chan…" Naruto started, but was cut of. "No baa-chan, go!" Naruto sighed and the four chu-nin left the Hokage office.

_'Let's see if you can handle being a leader, Naruto.'_

--

"I see you guys within thirty minutes at the gate," Naruto said, sounding monotone and not himself. He left his team-mates for this mission and strolled down the streets.

_'I have no choice… it is the only option,'_ he thought sadly.

He dragged himself to the Hyuga compound, knowing this will be the last time he will come there. He jumped over the wall and gathered all his courage. Standing up, he tried to get control over his emotions as he looked around and found Hinata a little further away with her sister and cousin. Naruto gulped, placed his hand in his pockets and walked over to the three.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you," said Naruto with his hands in his pockets. "Naruto-san, Hiashi-sama will soon be back from the meeting," Homare said. "Don't worry, this won't take long." Homare nodded and Hinata followed her boyfriend. Naruto led her just out of the Hyuga compound, then he stood still and did nothing.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked him and laid one hand on his shoulder. He laid his on hers but only to push hers away while turning around. The Hyuga girl gazed at him, confused he had pushed her away.

Naruto had his eyes closed and his eyes a little turned to the ground. Trying to find the hard words he was about to say. _'It's the only way,'_ he reminded himself.

He then looked up and found himself gazing in her lavender coloured eyes, which made him lost at a short moment.

"Hinata, I… had to tell you this earlier, but I didn't know how." "What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" asked the confused dark blue haired girl as she tried to touch his cheek. Once again her hand was pushed away.

"What I wanted to say is this," Naruto said and stopped to find the courage to say it. He looked down in hesitation. _'The worst lie I ever made… I am sorry, but I see no other way.'_ "Naruto-kun?" He looked up again, looked her right into the eye with nothing than seriousness. Hinata got a little scared because of it, but didn't move.

"I am here to tell you I am breaking up."


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Sorry it took so long before updating

**AN:** Sorry it took so long before updating. My mood has been in the gutter so I could't write for a long time. I'm really sorry.

**Chapter 30: Old friends meet again**

"I am here to tell you I am breaking up," Naruto said as he looked her straight into the eye.

Hinata couldn't breathe for a moment. Did he just really say what she thinks he said?

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" she asked when over the first shock. She just couldn't believe it.

"Hinata, I am sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess that is impossible," Naruto went on, still looking at her. "Y-you mean… when o-on that mission… to save Ryudo-san…?" Hinata started to stutter as some tears ran down her cheeks.

Naruto wanted to rub the tears away. Say it was not true, he still loved her. Hug her tightly and never let her go. Run his hands through her hair to calm her down. Take her with him, away from the Hyuga residence. But here lived her family and that… was something special. Something he never had and he didn't want to take it away from her. Also, if he did take her with him, away from the Hyuga, Mitsuki and Hanabi would still be in trouble. Maybe even more. He didn't want anyone to be in trouble.

So he did nothing but standing. Standing there looking at the girl he loved so much but couldn't be with.

"Yes," he said to answer her question, "at that time I already knew."

Hinata stared at him not able to respond.

"Also when we visited Mitsuki in the hospital. It was all an act."

It was a lie. One big lie.

PETS!

Naruto was surprised that she had actually hit him, yet his face didn't express this.

"How could you?!" Hinata yelled at him while being in tears, "you-you s-said… you said you loved me! You said you loved me when we were on that mission!" "It wasn't the right time to tell you, we were in the middle of a mission, Hinata," Naruto reasoned as he straightened again. Because of her hit he had been looking at the wall around the Hyuga compound.

"Also, like I said, I do not want to hurt you." "You already did," the girl cried out. "I am sorry about that," the blonde said with a calm voice. But within him he was screaming at himself; Screaming he should stop making her feel like this.

She sobbed and there was nothing Naruto could do. So instead of doing the thing he wanted, take her in his arms and tell the truth, he turned around. "You should go back; your father will be back by now."

And then the blonde walked away; still having his hands in his pockets. His girlfriend, or now, ex girlfriend watched him for a few second before rapidly turning around and run to her room. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and that wouldn't stop for a while.

Naruto had seen her running; he had turned his head towards her to see if she was alright. Of course she wasn't, he knew that. But she will… in the end she will. Now that her father cannot hurt her anymore, she will. She will be better of without him, the Kyubi container.

"I am sorry, Hinata-chan. I just do not want you to see hurt because of me," he whispered to himself as he continued his stroll homewards. At some point he had started crying, but he really couldn't mind.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" someone asked. Shocked the blonde looked up and met the eyes of a wolf. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" "D-don't worry... I'm fine. I-it's nothing," he stuttered as he rubbed away the tears.

It is not 'nothing', Naruto.

Naruto was shocked to hear Rakuna in his head.

'_I-it is.'_

No, you're crying because you broke up with Hinata-chan. Why did you break up with her when you still love her?

"**Because Hiashi is hurting Hinata, Hanabi and your partner Mitsuki," **replied the fox.

So you can hear me too, Yoko-san?

"**Yes, and you can read minds. Can your partner?"**

No, not yet. I haven't taught her that yet.

'_K-Kyubi? Wh-why are you telling her that?'_

"**Because maybe she can help us."**

How can I do that?

'_Whatever you do, please Rakuna, please don't tell anyone the real reason of why I broke up. It's better for everyone.'_

It's better to see Hinata-chan crying?

'_N-no…,' _Naruto replied while some new tears came up_._

Then why?

"**Do you want to see you partner get hurt all the time, wolf-san?"**

No…

"**Then for now, keep your muzzle shut about this information and try the following. Get your partner out of that Hyuga house."**

I will do my best.

"**And as for you, brat, you have to clear your mind first. After that you will come up with something."**

'_O-okay.'_

Then I have to leave now.

'_W-wait, what are you doing here alone, where's Mitsuki?' _

With Kiba-kun.

The wolf left in a rush in the direction of the Hyuga household.

'_The world around is starting to be built on lies…'_ the blonde thought as he slowly went home. Back there he closed the door behind him, leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. For several minutes he stayed like that, trying to get himself under control again. He then dragged himself around in his apartment to gather the stuff he needed for the mission.

"**Brat are you gonna be alright like this?"**

'_Don't know.'_

"**I don't know if I should pity you now or call you a big idiot."**

'_You know why I broke up with her, Kyubi. There is no other way. Hiashi hates me because of you.'_

"**So you blame for all of this?!"**

'_No, not at all. You didn't choose to be sealed in me as I didn't choose to be a Jinchuuriki. Yet we cannot change thing about that and just have to live with it.'_

Kyubi was stunned by this and couldn't say another word.

'_I just have to forget it all now and focus on the mission.'_

The blonde stood up with all his stuff packed. Then he left his home and met up with his team at the main gate. "Alright, everyone is here so let's get going," Naruto said as he went on his way towards the land of waves.

--

Mitsuki walked slowly to the Hyuga estimate. Her thoughts were on the words he father said, the jutsu he had used on her. Were they the truth or was this yet another trick the man was using on her? Was he good he was he evil? She had no clue. Next to that she was also troubling with whom she really loved; Kiba or Ryudo? All this confused the girl.

She finally reached her destination. Entering the house she faced the stern face of Hyuga Hiashi. "Follow me," he commanded and without another word he turned around and went to the living room where he said down for the tea that was just served.

Mitsuki stood in front of him; waiting for him to tell her to sit down. Yet that didn't happen, to the girl's relief. "I heard some wonderful news, Mitsuki." Meanwhile the man got a cup of tea and took a nip. _'Wonderful news? What is he talking about?'_ "Apparently you were useful after all. Well done Mitsuki," Hiashi said as he looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, sir, but I am not following you," Mitsuki muttered as she looked back trying to hide her confusion.

"Ah, you haven't heard the result of your work yet," the Hyuga leader smiled. He took another nip of his tea before he continued.

"They broke up."

These words hit Mitsuki and she was unable to hide her surprise as she stared at the man with widened eyes. "Br-broke up?" "Ah yes, well done Mitsuki. Now you can live in peace. I won't tell anyone about your history. But mind my words; it has to stay this way OR ELSE. Understood?" That last was said so sweet it made Mitsuki feel like throwing up.

"Hai… understood." "Good, then make your leave."

The wolf girl turned around and left the living room. After closing the door she rushed over to Hinata's room. The door was open and Mitsuki found her friend lying on her bed crying. Quilt fell down on the wolf girl. _'I should tell her… but if I do it will be my death. This is…'_

Hanabi joined Mitsuki. "Nee-chan," she whispered, "… Mitsuki-chan, is it true? Did nee-chan and Naruto-nii-san break up?" "Hai," the blonde whispered sadly.

'_This is…'_

'…_my fault,'_ both girls thought.

--

"Whaa, that's awesome!" Lee shouted as he looked up.

Naruto stared at the sign above the bridge and his mood became a little better. 'They… named the bridge after me? That's cool! Wait until I tell Hi…' His good mood only lasted for a few seconds. "Let's continue," said he and continued the travel, "we're almost there."

Lee, Tenten and Choji looked at the blonde. "He's acting different," Choji said. "Is it really Naruto?" Tenten wondered. "He is just taking the leadership serious," Lee smiled to cheer the two up. "Yeah that could be it," Choji said. He and Tenten followed the team leader. Lee once again looked at the sign. 'Awesome Naruto, you have a bridge names after you. Though…' The tai-jutsu user looked at his team-mates. 'What is bothering you? I backed you up to make sure the will trust you some more as leader. I know you can do it, but with you like this…'

"Lee, what's holding you up?! Hurry up a little!" Tenten shouted at him. "HAI! Coming!"

--

"Rakuna, where have you been?" Mitsuki asked when the wolf entered the girl's room from the veranda. "Just waling around, that's all. What about you Mitsuki? Did you tell Kiba what your father said? Or did you tell Ryudo?" Mitsuki let herself fall on her bed and laid an arm on her forehead. "I told no-one. I just… don't know what to do anymore."

The wolf walked over to the girl and jumped on the bed. She looked down at Mitsuki with a serious face. "You do know what you have to do." Mitsuki shot up, making Rakuna fall off the bed. "But if it is another trick of my idiotic father?! Those people will be my death when I set one foot into that town!"

Rakuna got up and shook her head; luckily she didn't hurt anything while falling of the bed. She once again turned her eyes to her master and friend. "Do you want to be followed by fear and history the rest of your life?" Mitsuki's eyes widened for a moment before she turned her head away from the gaze of her partner.

"Do you…? Mitsuki." The girl didn't reply. "I am haunted by memories I can't place; I don't understand what they mean. Because I tried to forget and partly did it is keeping me awake in the night. Making me think 'what happened? Why do some things seem so familiar?' and those are just examples. Do you want that, Mitsuki? You shouldn't be afraid of it; after all you're not alone. WE are not alone. Ask Tsunade-sama to make it a mission, ask others to join you. But don't try to run from the past."

"Rakuna…" Mitsuki said softly as she looked at the wolf.

"I am saying this for your own good, Mitsuki-chan," Rakuna said and went outside again. Mitsuki watched the wolf that lay down on the wood of the veranda and closed her eyes. "Hai," the girl said and got chanced into her night clothing.

--

"Konban wa," Naruto said after they had entered the building in the middle of the village. It was crowded, people were talking rapidly and softly about things that happened, about people that had a weird illness.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"

The man Naruto was facing and asked if it really was Naruto was none other than the old bridge builder he had once guided back to his home; this village.

Time to answer the man's question Naruto hadn't for others were getting around them. "Yo Tazuna-san, who are those people?" "Are they here to help us?" "They're from Konoha." "Please help us!"

That last one was from a crying woman. In front of her was a child of maybe six or seven years old. The little boy looked ill and was breathing irregular.

"Hokage-sama send us to investigate what is going on and help. Let us first introduce ourselves. I'm the team leader, Uzumaki Naruto. These are my team-mates." The blonde looked at the other three.

"Tenten," Tenten smiled a little.

"Rock Lee," Lee said as he saluted.

"Akimichi Choji," Choji said as he brought some crisps to his mouth.

"Tazuna-san, could explain what is going on to us?" Naruto asked. "Of course," the ex bridge builder said. 'He has changed… hasn't he?'

"A while ago some kind of what we believe is a hideout was built just a few minutes walk outside the town. Short after that, children that went playing in the forest came back having no longer the desire to play or eat or anything. So some of the grownups went to investigate but to them the same happened. Because we don't know what the cause of this is, we forbade anyone from leaving the town.

People died because of all this and we believe that those who build that 'hideout' are behind all this. Though, we are not sure and asked Konoha for help."

Naruto looked thoughtful and remained his mouth shut for a short moment after Tazuna had finished. "I certain you're right about those people of that hideout causing all this. Could you tell me precisely what is with those who are caught?"

Tazuna stood up. "Follow me." The man walked to a room further into the building. When Naruto looked inside he was horrified to see children and adults looking they had no longer any desires. Their eyes faint and their face looked bony. It gave the blonde shivers as well as his friends.

"This is awful," Tenten gasped. "It indeed is," Tazuna said as they all left the room and went back. Back to where all the other people were, again discussing, the door was slammed open and a woman entered in tears. "Tsunami…" Naruto whispered, recognizing the woman as Inari's mother.

"Father! Tell me Inari is here!" Tazuna looked at his daughter in shock while he slowly shook his head. Tsunami fell on her knees and started crying. Some women rushed over to her to calm her down. "They've got him as well," Tsunami sobbed.

Naruto looked at her wondering if they had to move out now or wait for the daylight, since it had gotten pretty dark.

"**Brat, I have something to tell you."**

'_What is it__, fox?'_ Naruto replied in a not-insulting way.

"**Those people, the way they looked, their state of being. I know it, yet I cannot place my finger on it on where I saw it before."**

'_Ah… ne Kyubi, help me out a little. Move out now or wait for daylight?'_

"**The old man said children went playing in the woods when they got caught. Waiting for daylight doesn't matter."**

'_Then we better move out now.'_

The blonde walked over to Tsunami. "Tsunami-san." The woman looked up surprised, "Naruto?" "I'll get Inari back alive and unharmed; same goes for all the others that are caught. It's a promise." He stuck up thump and put on his goofy grin. "Thank you," Tsunami smiled through her tears.

"Tazuna, could you tell me were the hideout is?" the blonde asked as he turned to the man. "Huh? Oh, of course. Go northeast and you won't miss it." "Right, arigato," Naruto nodded and now looked at his team-mates. "Lee, Tenten, Choji! Let's get going!"

"HAI!" the three replied in unison after a moment of surprise.

--

Sakura sighed as she finally found the herb she needed for the medicine. She and Ino had been working almost none-stop. It was ridicules how many people there were ill in this town. Luckily they had found the cause of it; the water. Now, with that fully cleared the two were taking care of the sick people.

"Okay I think I have everything I need now," Sakura smiled as she placed the herbs in the basket.

"What are you looking for…? Sakura?"

The pink haired rapidly turned around for she couldn't believe her ears. Seeing the person who said her name she now couldn't believe her eyes and dropped the basket.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" she muttered as she kept on staring at her old team-mate. She couldn't believe he was here. "I asked a question." "I… I was looking for some herbs… I'm on a mission." "I see…where are the herbs for? The knucklehead got himself in trouble and he needs medical treatment again?" "Don't say that!" Sakura shouting, surprising herself she was defending Naruto in front of the one she loves. But she couldn't help it, after all the blonde idiot was a brother to her.

Sasuke jumped out of the trees. "You got fond with him, didn't you? Without me around you go for him." "I am not," Sakura replied confused while Sasuke walked over to her. "It's a good thing we split up," the raven haired whispered and Sakura wondered what he was talking about. "Split up?" "My team." "Oh…"

The pink haired stepped backwards while Sasuke was still approaching her. There was something about him that made her afraid. Of course, just like wall, trees appear when you don't want them (although in a forest it is very normal to find trees) and she pressed herself against the wood.

Sasuke smirked when he saw the girl's scared face. 'Tsk, you still are the same Sakura.' He reached to her cheek and softly touched it. _'Going for the knucklehead… you're stupid.'_ He leaned in to her ear. "I will take away your most precious thing, Sakura-chan," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear who in turn blushed. _'This way the idiot will get angry and jealous. I would love to see that, but won't be able to. Ah well.' _He pulled his head back but was still close to Sakura's.

"S-Sasuke-kun, wh-what do you mean?" "You'll see," the black haired said softly and then pressed his lips on hers while his left hand went under her shirt.

Sakura blushed greatly as she felt his touch. _'My most precious thing! Is he…?!' _She couldn't think after that.

--

Mitsuki knocked on the door of the Hokage office. Rakuna was right, she had to go back to that village, even if it was only to fix her father's mistake and after that never return. "Come in," Tsunade said and Mitsuki opened the door. "Mitsuki," the Hokage said when she saw the girl, "with what can I help you?"

Mitsuki closed the door and took a deep breath. After that she told Tsunade what had happened that day when her father died and what she wanted to do now.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Please don't tell anyone," Mitsuki said whilst looking to her feet. "I won't. Mitsuki, I understand you feelings but if you want to go there you are not going alone." "A-ano… who is going with me then?" the wolf girl asked surprised. Tsunade smiled as the door opened again. This time three young men and a dog entered.

"How did you…?" Mitsuki was completely confused as she looked at the three. "Oh, they are actually here for another mission I was going to assign to them, but this is more important," the Hokage explained.

Mitsuki didn't know what to say, she completely overwhelmed by this. "Tsuwata Mitsuki!" quickly she turned her face to Tsunade. "H-hai." "Hereby you are the team leader. Your mission; go to your birth village and return everyone to normal," Tsunade said strictly. "Hai!" "Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akakame Ryudo! You will do whatever she says!"

"Hai!" "Eh? Ryudo-kun is not a Konoha ninja," Mitsuki said confused. "This will be your second mission, Mitsuki, and it's also for Kiba and Shino. Watch Ryudo closely and judge if he is worth being a Konoha ninja." "But…" Mitsuki muttered puzzled as she looked from the Hokage to her friend.

"Ryudo, for now you wear this," Tsunade offered the boy a Konoha headband, "so you won't get trouble. But mind my words, I can take it back when you are not yet worth it." "I understand," Ryudo said as he got the headband and bound it around his head.

"Also… here are the ingredients for the medicine to change everyone back and how to make it. As soon you made it give it to the person that you want to change back to human as soon as possible." Mitsuki got the bag with everything and placed it on her back.

"You are dismissed." They all nodded and left.

Outside Mitsuki looked at Ryudo. "Ryudo-kun, what about…?" "I am not going home for a while," Ryudo answered smiling. "But your parents." Ryudo shrugged his shoulders not interested in his parents.

Mitsuki sighed. "Alright then." She whistled on her fingers and soon after that Rakuna joined the group. She scratched the wolf behind her ear and then turned her gaze back to her team with a serious face. "Let's go." The three boys nodded while Akamaru barked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Erasing the mistake**

Four ninja were standing on a hill. Down below was a small town, which was familiar to two of them.

Mitsuki sighed. "There it is," she said, not sounding happy at all. "Not a lot has changed since the last time I went here," Ryudo said. "Yeah, well the people don't really want to see me anymore so it will be dangerous. Next to that we have to deal with a huge amount of animals who used to be human." Some shivers ran through the girl's spine when thinking of that.

"We first need to locate them," Shino said as some insects appeared who flew off apparently to search. Mitsuki backed away from Shino as she looked like she was going to scream. Ryudo chuckled and Kiba looked at his friend with confusion. "It ain't funny," Mitsuki said. "Sorry, it's my fault isn't it," Ryudo grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "that you are afraid of insects that is." Mitsuki mumbled a 'yes' looking away from him with a grumpy expression covering her face. "How so?" Kiba wanted to know.

"Hehe, I kinda placed a very big beetle I found on her head when I was five," Ryudo still grinned. Kiba started to laugh while Mitsuki found it the least bit funny.

**Rakuna, time for the old trick to teach him a lesson.**

**Oh! With pleasure.**

Without Kiba or Ryudo noticing Mitsuki waved some hand signs she had learned from her mother a long time ago and then placed one finger on the wolf's forehead. It changed into another animal, one Ryudo found the least bit funny.

"I don't want to spoil all the fun of you two but… well just take a look at your feet." The girl pointed with a grin to the ground and the two boys looked.

"Oh a snake… A SNAKE!" Kiba shouted, but he was not as panicked as Ryudo was who had climbed in a tree as soon as he saw the animal. Mitsuki laughed while she looked at her friend. Then the snake turned back into Rakuna and Ryudo looked puzzled down. "OW! Not that darn trick again!" he sulked as he jumped out of the tree. "Okay what is going on?" Kiba asked baffled. "Well when he placed that beetle on my head I told mom about it and she taught me this trick to get him back, although I promised her not to use it that often." "But it involves hand signs so it took a while before she tricked me back that time," Ryudo muttered. "Hand signs? It's a ninjutsu?" Kiba asked perplexed. Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders, "yeah I think it is." "Your mother was a ninja?" Kiba now wanted to know. Yet the answer never came.

"If you are all done with the pranks let's get going, my insects found a few animals that are in fact human," Shino interrupted the three who jumped in the air out of shock.

"H-hai… let's go," Mitsuki said somewhat uncomfortable, "lead the way Shino." The bug user nodded as he guided the others to the animals. Well, that was until they heard something in the bushes and Ryudo came into action. Surprised the others looked at the girl that was pushed to the ground while Ryudo hold her arm on her back and pushed it up. "Ow ow ow, that hurts," the girl sobbed. "Ryudo, let her get up," Mitsuki commanded. Ryudo let the girl stand up but held a kunai behind her and kept holding her hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Mitsuki asked, "You do know this forest is full of dangerous animals?" "No-Nodoka, Kano Nodoka and those animals aren't dangerous, no matter what everyone in the village says." "Nodoka…? Ryudo release her," Mitsuki said but Ryudo had already done that before Mitsuki had finished her sentence. "Sorry Nodoka, didn't recognize you," Ryudo said uncomfortable scratching the back of his head.

"Ryudo….?" Nodoko whispered as she looked at the boy. She then turned her head to the only other girl there. "Then you are Mitsuki, right?" "Uhm… yes…" Mitsuki said being on guard.

The Nodoka smiled a little. "It's been a while…" "I am sorry to interrupt all this, but Mitsuki, Ryudo you know this girl?" Kiba asked. "Yes, she sometimes played with us," Mitsuki answered. "You have grown Nodoka," Rakuna said as she looked at the girl, "the wind was blowing your way, so I didn't smell you in time to stop Ryudo." "Oh it's okay. Maybe you can help me, well I hope you can," the girl whispered somewhat sadly, "you see the animals around here are actually human."

"We know," Mitsuki interrupted with a serious tone, "that is why we are here; to change everyone back into human." Nodoka looked at Mitsuki and then hugged the girl. "O-oi, why are you suddenly hugging me?! Don't you ever change?!" Mitsuki panicked. Ryudo couldn't help to snort. "Stop laughing! Start helping me to get her of me!" Ryudo did nothing, he knew better than that. If he started to help, he would get hugged instead. No way he wanted that right now.

Mitsuki shot the dragon boy a pissed look. "Nodoka-san, can you please release my girlfriend," Kiba said smiling at Nodoka, "if you want us to help, you really need to let her go or else she won't be able to help. What would all those animals do if they find out someone came to help but you made the person unable to?" This made the girl panic and she quickly released Mitsuki who gasped for air. "Thanks Kiba," she said as she kissed her boyfriend on his cheek, "you're getting better at mind playing." Kiba smiled at this, "learned it from the best."

"Wait a sec… you are her boyfriend?" Nodoka asked Kiba who only nodded as reply. This seemed to confuse the girl as she turned to Ryudo. "I always thought you were going to be her boyfriend, after all you where the first one who kissed her."

Ryudo turned red as he stared at Nodoka. "First of all I was only a kid of six or seven! Second it was on her cheek and third it was a goodbye kiss!" he panicked which made Mitsuki giggle. Even Kiba let out a snort.

"Let's go find those animals and turn them back to human," Mitsuki finally said, still laughing.

They continued their search again, however they were once again interrupted.

"Let my sister go!" someone shouted and it was clearly the voice of a male. Mitsuki turned around and saw a guy around the twenty with a stone in his hands. He threw it towards her, but lucky for her Kiba had caught her in time while Ryudo kicked the guy to the ground and Shino made sure he stayed there by using his bugs.

"One wrong move and I will command them to fly into your mouth," Shino told the guy.

"No wait, leave him alone. He's my brother," Nodoka said. "He attacked us, although throwing stones like that isn't really gonna work on a group of chu-nin ninja," Kiba barked.

"Feh, that's what you get for going to her side. She's evil," the guy said as he pointed at Mitsuki.

This time a wolf and a dog made sure the guy would stay at the place he was. "Try to say that again boy and I'll bite your hand of," Rakuna growled. Akamura barked in agreement. "Rakuna, stop that!" Mitsuki commanded as she walked over to her partner, "I know they think I am evil. I'm used to it."

Ryudo seemed confused and looked questioning at his friend. "Did I miss something while I was away?" "Ah, if that isn't Ryudo; you became a victim as well didn't you? I'm surprised you're on her side," the guy said with disgust. Mitsuki sighed and looked at Ryudo.

"The people of the town found out who let everyone disappear, you know it was my father. And because I am his daughter they hate me as much as they hate my father." "Disappear?! He killed everyone!" "He did not brother!" Nodoka shouted while there were some tears in the corners of her eyes.

Everyone looked confused at the girl. "Nodoka, what are you saying. Of course he did, where else are they now?" "They're…they're here," Nodoka said she got a whistle out of her pocket. An odd yet nice bird sounding whistle echoed through the forest. All kind of animals gathered around Nodoka.

"All this time… you could just call them?" Kiba asked her. "Uhuh," Nodoka nodded. "Then why didn't you use it before?!" "Sorry," the girl whispered and looked at her feet.

"I-moto-chan, stay away from those people and those animals!" the guy shouted as he tried to get away from bugs, a wolf, a dog and Ryudo. "Souta-nii-san, Katashi never killed them, he turned them into an animal and even fed them!"

"Ok, stop right there," Mitsuki said turning to the girl, "my father FED those he turned into an animal?" "Yes, I have seen him doing that, just like talking to one, saying he was sorry he had to turn him into an animal, but that way he would survive. If he hadn't the rest of the blood line hunters would kill them."

Confused Mitsuki leaned against a tree. "Just how much do you know about all this and why do you know so much while you are two years younger than me?" "Age doesn't matter," Kiba said. "No it does," Ryudo didn't agree with his friend this time, "when you are young no-one listens to you. They won't believe you when you as a child say things about someone who everything thinks of as a criminal that might prove his innocence. Nodoka was around four or five at that time, which means no-one would believe her."

Nodoka nodded, "that's indeed true, I once told mom but she got really angry because of it and told me to stay away from Katashi. And because of that I was afraid to tell you Mitsuki, maybe shouldn't have been so afraid."

"It's… okay," Mitsuki sighed and pushed herself away, "I just can't believe it my father had some good in him after all. I guess… the things he showed me just before dieing were true after all…"

"Katashi is dead?" Nodoka asked shocked.

"He showed you things right after you gave the killing blow?" Kiba wondered shocked.

"She killed her father?!" Nodoka freaked.

Mitsuki walked over to Nodoka's brother and looked at him. "Souta-san, please believe me when I say I am here to erase my father's mistakes. I will turn everyone back to normal. You just need to tolerate me for a few hours, after that I'll be going." Souta looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Souta," Rakuna said. She was standing next to another wolf, a male one. Souta looked at her with confusion. "Remember your best friend Makoto? This is him and in case you don't believe me I'll let you talk to him by telepathy if you want," the female wolf explained.

Souta got up from the ground and walked over to the wolf, now recognizing him. He let out a sigh. "Alright, I believe you. You know how to turn everyone back?" "Yes, I have the recipe here, but I need some pans and a fire."

--

Naruto signed the others to which direction they had to go. They were in the hideout. Tenten and Choji went to the left while Naruto and Lee went to the right. Though soon the road got split up again. "Lee, you go to the right, we communicate with the radio," Naruto commanded as he ran to the left. Carefully the blonde opened every door he passed while holding a kunai in his hand. Most of the time he ended up in empty rooms, or rooms with chairs and a table and such. But it was at the end of the corridor he ended up in an interesting room.

Making sure no-one was there the blonde placed the kunai away and looked around. One of the walls was filled with pictures and scribbles on papers. Passing them he saw how a little girl in great health in the first picture and she died in the last one. Underneath the pictures was paper that seemed to explain the situation.

Naruto read it in a whisper. "With the use of this forgotten blood line we can rip someone of his or her life-force. The girl in picture A is in great health and around the six years old. We tore almost all her life-force of her. In picture F is the result after a week; the child died. The younger the person is the more life-force he or she will have.

Since the blood line hunters have fallen we will take over with this amazing blood line we have given the name 'Seimeiryoku.'"

Shocked the blonde kept staring at the paper. _'They were part of the hunters?! Wait… forgotten, what does that mean?'_

"**I now understand why**** it felt so familiar."**

'_What do you mean?'_

"**I demon can steal someone's life-force. I have done it a few time so…"**

'_I get it.__ Let's try to find some more information about all this.'_

He made a couple of kage bunshin and went searching. Soon he found more information. His eyes widened as he stared at the papers.

"Naruto, we have a bit of a problem over here," he then heard Tenten say over the radio. "What's going on?" Naruto replied making his bunshin memorize every little detail written on those papers that might be useful. "Well, I think those guys were hunting for new victims because everything was empty, but they returned." "Try to hold on, I'm on my way!"

The real Naruto left the room in a rush while his shadow clones made sure to gather all the needed information.

In the meantime Lee had found rooms filled with chains and some even had dead bodies. He came upon another one of those rooms although this time there was a difference.

"Let me go you ba… wait you're not one of them," a twelve year old boy said. "I'm Rock Lee, wait a second, you'll be free in a minute."

Lee broke the chains with brute force. "Thanks," the boy said and got up.

Naruto then ran inside the room. "Lee, hurry! Tenten and Choji are in trou…" At that moment the Kage bunshin had disappeared and he had to hold the door post to prevent falling. "Naruto?!" the boy said staggered but happy. "Hey Inari," Naruto said smiling a bit. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" "Will be in a moment. The Kage bunshin disappeared and I am currently processing all the information they got," the blonde explained.

Inari and Lee got some confused faces. "Anyway we should get going. Those hunters have returned." "I am not leaving! I first need to find Akemi!" Inari said as he passed Lee and Naruto. Naruto rapidly turned around and got the boy by his shoulder.

"Inari, that's dangerous and who is Akami?" "I don't care if it is dangerous, I need to save her. I promised her to protect her," Inari told his older friend who saw the determination reflected in his eyes.

Naruto sighed, "Alright, but I go with you. Lee, you go help Tenten and Choji." "Yes sir!" Lee said and a second later he was gone. "Alright, do you have any idea where she is?" "The basement. I saw them bringing her there." "Then I hope we are on time," Naruto whispered under his breath.

--

"Tsuwata Mitsuki, leave immediately or feel the consequences," the backer said while a group of others was right behind him. Mitsuki looked away in pain.

"Oi you…!" Kiba shouted but was stopped by Ryudo. "That won't help. Mitsuki needs to prove it she is innocent." "Prove them, urgh. They're a bunch of idiots." "Leave it Kiba and believe in her. Don't worry, Mitsuki-chan is very good with words." Kiba gained a smile on his face. The girl indeed was good with words.

"Would you please listen to what I have to say?" Mitsuki asked turning her face back. "No, go back to where you belong!" "Father! Stop it and please listen to her! She can help!" Nodoko shouted to the man that had just stepped forward. "Nodoka? Souta? What are you doing with them? Wait, you are kept hostage?!"

"I am not keeping them hostage!" Mitsuki shouted, "now shut that jab of yours and listen to me!" The blonde turned to the girl and her brother. "Go to them," she told them. They both nodded and walked over to their father.

"Now listen. I am only here to bring everyone back to normal. After that I will leave and you won't see me again." "Turn everyone to normal? What are you talking about?" Nodoka's and Souta's father asked. His two kids clearly had gotten their red hair from him.

Then Rakuna appeared with a huge group of animals. "These animals are actually people. We have formula to cure it and give them back their normal life, as long as you don't do stupid things," Rakuna said as she joined her partner.

"So please, believe me when I say I am not like my father was. I have tried to run away and maybe if one of you had accepted me you would have found a way to defeat my father for I knew a lot. Yet you shunned me and kicked me out. Tried to kill me and never ever thought I was not like my father. Though, all that does no longer matter for my father died by my hands. I killed him for his deeds and I do not regret it.

But if either one of you would have taken me in when I was younger, this whole problem would have been solved years ago and you would have seen your friends and family members sooner."

There was a silence, that was broken by an uncertain voice of a woman. "Your father killed people."

"No, he turned them in animals, as you might know. The only one who was killed was my own mother who begged my father to do that so I would be saved."

There was some muttering and they seem to get to some agreement. The father of Souta and Nodoka stepped forward. "We let you turn everyone back, but we only let you do it while your friends are tied up." "Very well," Mitsuki said, already relieved they let her finish the job she had assigned herself long ago and then got from her father.

"What!" Kiba shouted in disbelief, "come on, tied up?!" "Kiba, calm down. This way they trust her, so just do it," Ryudo sighed.

--

Tenten jumped away just in time. "Darn you damn girl, stand still so I can get what I want." The problem was, she had been fighting five persons at once, killed three of them, and was now exhausted.

Yet knowing what would happen to her if they managed to do to get what they want, whatever it would be, gave her energy to keep on fighting. Unfortunately one misstep would be a big mistake and she made a big one. Her leg was caught by one of those two while she had tried to jump over them to run. "Finally," the two smiled.

"Not yet!"

Lee kicked the two away and stepped in front of his team-mate. "Everything alright, Tenten?" "Yes, thanks Lee." "Where's Choji?" "Somewhere further ahead."

--

"Akemi!" Inari shouted happily when he saw the girl. She wasn't chained like he was but she seemed life-less and Naruto feared the worst. He quickly joined Inari and sighed when he confirmed she was still alive. She seemed the only one around here and right now there was no time to look around more to find others.

The blonde picked the girl up. "Let's go, Inari." "Is she going to be alright?" Inari asked as he followed Naruto. Naruto didn't answer.

--

"Baika no jutsu! (Art of the expansion) Nikudan Shensha! (Human bullet tank)"

As a giant ball Choji rolled over his opponents. When he stopped he looked of what was left, unlucky for him they seemed to be a lot stronger to just knock them out by this attack. And just when he was about to perform a next move someone grabbed him firmly by his shoulder and placed his other hand on his back. "Got ya," the person behind him laughed evilly.

A few minutes passed in which nothing happened. "Damn, why doesn't it work?!" "Fool, he's too fat for it!" another shouted to his comrade that was standing behind Choji.

This of course made the food lover furious as fire appeared in his eyes and he performed another jutsu. "I am not FAT!" he shouted as one of his giant hands killed the one that was standing behind him and his other one went for the one that shouted he was fat.

Also that one was killed while the rest fled.

Still fuming Choji went to find his team-mates. "Tenten, where are you?" "Main gate, Lee is here too." "What about Naruto?" "He isn't back yet."

--

Naruto rushed trough the hallways with Inari right behind him. Finally outside Naruto made a jump kick when one of those hunters tried to get Akemi back.

Lee knocked one down, while Tenten threw some of her weapons at a group. Choji came running to them. "Let's get out of here," Naruto shouted to his team. The three looked around and saw the blonde. They did as he commanded.

--

"Thanks for helping me making this, Nodoka," Mitsuki smiled. "No problem, this way it's faster. So how long until it's done?" "Hm, I think it should be fine now."

Mitsuki and Nodoka gave one after another the potion. "It will take a few minutes before you change back, but since you took it right after making it, it's less hurtful and also faster," Mitsuki said to a duck.

Because Nodoka, and later on Souta as well, helped it all went faster than expected and when the last one got the potion the first ones changed back to human, though without clothes. Women rushed into houses to get clothes and gave them to the one that had changed back who were being hugged by family.

A shudder ran over Kiba's spine, "humiliating, being hugged while being naked." "I don't think they care a lot about it," Ryudo grinned. "They were animals, animals don't wear clothes and they have been it for so long that they took over their instinct," Shino said. "Yeah I guess," Kiba sighed, "though I wish they would now release us."

"Don't worry," Mitsuki grinned, "sit still so I can cut the rope with a kunai." "YAY!" Kiba exclaimed happily. Mitsuki freed her friends.

"Mitsuki." They all turned to look at a group of people; some of them had been an animal some of them not. "Thanks for turning everyone back even though we didn't believe in your innocence," they bowed. "It's okay," the girl smiled, "but we will leave now. Like I said I was only here to erase the mistake, now that that is done I am going back to Konoha."

"You don't want to stay?" Nodoka asked. "I am a Konoha ninja now, I have to go back," Mitsuki said as she pointed at her headband. "Your mother will be proud," Nodoka's father said. Confused Mitsuki looked at the man but then nodded with a smile. "Hai."

"It's getting late, Mitsuki-chan. We should stay here for at least tonight," Ryudo commented as he looked at his friend. "Yeah, I guess that is right," Mitsuki sighed. "You can stay over at our inn," Nodoka said hugging Mitsuki again with a big smile on her face, "I'm so glad everyone is back to normal. Please promise you come over a few times?" "Someone. Help?" Mitsuki managed to say.

"By the way, Mitsuki," Souta said as he got his little sister of the squashed wolf girl, "your old home is still here. Stories have been told it is dangerous there and you would never return if you go in. Also…" Now the young man gained face that told he wasn't sure he should tell this. "Also what, Souta-san?" Mitsuki asked a little afraid and out of breath because of the firm hug.

"Well, since you and your father left there, there only has been one person inside, my father to be more precise. And… do you remember how you left?" "Yes… my father fought a huge bear and killed it. The bear turned into… wait are you telling me m-mom's b-body is still…there?" "What is left of her, yes," Souta said. Shocked the group of Konoha ninja stared at him; especially Mitsuki.

--

Back in town, Inari was hugged by his mother while Naruto brought Akemi to a room with a bed. Tazuna looked at the girl and so did Lee, Tenten and Choji. "Is she going to be okay?" Tenten asked. "Did you find out what is going on?" Choji wanted to know.

Naruto remained silent to his friends.

'_Kyubi, could you tell me how long she has left.' _

"**Brat do you really want to know?"**

'_How long?'_

"**Three days at most."**

The blonde sighed. "Maybe we should get Tsunade-sama, she can cure everything." "No Lee, that won't be of any use. This is something out of her reach," Naruto said as sat down on the floor out of exhaustion. "What do you mean?" Lee asked.

Naruto looked at the girl, from his sitting position. "The thing that is going there…" "Wh-what is going on there?" Tenten asked a bit scared. "They are taking away people's life-force. Akemi over there… they got a lot of her life-force. At the state she is in now, she only has three days…"

A thud in the hallway made the four Konoha Shinobi and Tazuna turn to the door. They saw Inari sitting on the floor, with a scared face the boy looked back. His mother was right behind him with the same shocked expression. Then the boy stumbled up and ran of. "Inari, come back!" Naruto shouted and ran after the boy. He grabbed Inari by his shoulders and made sure he couldn't run any further.

Meanwhile Tenten, Lee and Choji had stepped into the hallway. "Inari, don't do foolish things," Naruto said, while keeping Inari under control. "Let me go, I have to get Akemi's life-force back!" "You can't just get life-force back baka!" "I don't care I'll find a way!"

Naruto dragged the struggling Inari to the living room. There he threw him on the couch. "You can't walk into them without a plan! Don't play hero…" "Like you didn't at that time!" "Taking life-force is something we can't do, Inari!" "Like I said, I will find a way!" "Baka! You will get yourself killed!" "I don't care!" Inari shouted and looked at the floor, "She's my girlfriend I have to protect her…"

Naruto had already guessed that, but was taken aback a little. "You probably don't have one so you won't understand," Inari then suddenly said with a stubborn tone. Naruto only looked at Inari and it was Tenten that took away the tense silence. "Inari, you shouldn't be saying such things. Naruto knows very well what you are talking about and he too has a girlfriend." Now it was Inari's turn to be surprised.

Naruto walked to the door, passing his friends. In the door opening he stopped, but didn't turn. "It's true I know what you are talking about, but… I don't have a girlfriend." "WHAT! What about Hinata?!" Tenten said turning to Naruto. "We broke up, just before I went on this mission," Naruto said sounding monotone again. After that he left. "No…no way…" Tenten mumbled unbelievable.

--

"It smells really bad here," Kiba said. Akamaru whined as agreement. The groups was standing in the kitchen at the back, since the front door was completely blocked they took the back door. "Let's open some windows," Ryudo suggested. They did, except for Mitsuki who couldn't believe she was here. She slowly walked to the living room and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mitsuki-chan what…?" Ryudo started as he walked up to her, but already saw what Mitsuki saw and didn't say another word.

--

"Is this really a good idea? Following Naruto? I mean, maybe he wants to be alone right now, he and Hinata broke up just before we went on this mission," Tenten said to her two team-mates. "Might be so, but maybe he needs some support of friends," Lee whispered back.

Somewhere, further into the forest, Naruto was sitting against a tree. "This sucks. How can we bring them back their life-force?" Naruto hit the ground with his fist. "Me and my promises. DAMN IT!" Then the common feeling of the fusion. "Oh crap," he whispered and collapsed, "haven't… used it… in a jutsu… for a while."

In the meantime his team had found him, yet he hadn't noticed them since they were hidden in the bushes. Their eyes widened when they saw red chakra swirling around. "Wh-what is that?" Choji whispered. "It feels like some very strong chakra, yet it scares me," Tenten shivered. "Is… is that Naruto-kun's power?" Lee mumbled whilst looking at his friend.

The chakra disappeared and Naruto started to walk. "Damn, I forgot about this, because of breaking up with Hinata-chan."

"**Naruto, I have been thinking and maybe I know something to solve your problem."**

"To what problem are you referring? This very painful one or the life-force?"

"**Maybe both."**

"Tell me, while I go find some water."

Lee, Tenten and Choji exchanged confused faces. "To whom is he talking?" Choji asked, but the other shrugged their shoulders. "Should we follow?" Tenten suggested but Lee shook his face. "I think leaving him alone for the time being is the best thing we can do right now. He's seems to deal with the problem for a while, since he said he forgot about it. Apparently he knows what it is and we shouldn't worry about it now."

"Next to that he is looking for a solution for something," Choji said. "Alright, let's go back then," Tenten sighed and the group went back to the house of Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. Akemi was still laying on the bed, she hadn't moved at all. Inari was sitting on the floor having a watchful eye on the girl. His face was full of sadness.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A demon can take life but it can also give**

"Mitsuki, come on," Ryudo said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. He guided her back to the others. Kiba gave the two a questioned look and soon became worried. Rakuna walked over to her partner and touched the girl's hand with her nose.

"Kiba, stay here with her. Shino, can you come with me?" Ryudo asked the bug user. Shino nodded and followed Ryudo while Kiba brought Mitsuki outside. "Come on, sit down."

"I see. They indeed left it like how Mitsuki and her father left it behind," Shino said. "Yes, what should we do… I mean I know Kaiyane, so this is kind of hard for me to see, not as much as it is for Mitsuki, but I can't find a solution for it." "I understand. I guess we should find some people and give this woman a proper place." "Shino… she is dead." "But for those who love her it's the proper way." Ryudo nodded and he and Shino went to search for some help, ensuring the people the house was not haunted.

A few hours passed and slowly Mitsuki calmed down. Kaiyane was buried in the local graveyard and after Mitsuki visited that she went back to the house alone. Rakuna though kept an eye on her.

Because all the windows were open it smelled a lot better. Slowly the girl went up the stairs to go to her own room. She opened the door and sighed with a smile. Except for all the dust it was still the same as she had left it.

"Mitsuki-chan?"

Mitsuki quickly turned around and saw Ryudo. "Ryudo-kun? Why did you follow me?" "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." "I'll be fine. I have known my mother was dead for years." The girl smiled as she looked at her old stuff. "Well, I don't want to bring a thing from this place now… maybe later. For now, let's just leave it," Mitsuki sighed.

"Well there is one thing," Ryudo said as he got a key out of his pocket, "your mother was wearing this. I think you should have it now." "A key? I wonder where it is from." Mitsuki got the key from Ryudo and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks, Ryudo-kun. Let's go back to the inn." "Uhm…yes…" Ryudo blushed. _'Should I tell Kiba this…?' _he wondered.

--

Rain from the night dripped down to the ground for leaves of trees and plants. Birds were searching for food and insects were buzzing around.

All this didn't matter to five people that were worried about one of their friends.

Tenten sighed. "Where did he went off to after we found him?" she asked her two team-mates worried. "I wish I knew," Choji said. "In any case we need to find a way to defeat those strange guys and get all the life-force back that has been stolen," Lee commented as he looked at the water outside. "You heard Naruto, we can't get the life-force back!" Tenten snapped to the taijutsu user.

"That is true, Tenten, but I found a way."

They all turned around and saw the blonde they had been worrying about. "Naruto!" Tenten, Choji and Lee said in unison. "What do you mean?" Inari wanted to know as he looked with a serious and hopeful expression at the sixteen year old.

Naruto didn't reply yet, he first sat down and looked at Tsunami. "Do you have a first aid box?" Tsunami was a little overwhelmed by the sudden question but then ran to the kitchen to get the box. Now noticing the scratches and cuts on his right arm the three Konoha ninja looked even more worried at their team-leader. After Naruto's arm got the treatment it really needed he began to speak.

"Like I said, I found a way to get the life-source back, but before I use the tech I need to explain something to you," the blonde said sounding sober. Five people looked patiently at their friend. "First of; I think I understand if you don't want do anything with me anymore but wait for that after we finished the mission." "What are talking about, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked confused. "Shh, let him continue," Choji hushed.

Naruto looked up at his friends and let out a deep sigh. "We all know about Kyubi?" asked in a whisper. "Isn't that the demon fox that attacked Konoha around sixteen years ago and was killed," Tazuna asked. "Hai, it is," Naruto nodded, "the tenth of October to be exact." "That's an odd coincidence," Choji said as he sat down on the floor, no longer in the mood for standing. "It isn't," Naruto mumbled as he looked down. "You-you are Kyubi?!" Tsunami panicked just coming to conclusions.

Naruto clenched his fist as he looked angrily at the woman and shouted, "I am not Kyubi!" It sounded sad as well and this made Tenten, Lee and Choji wonder what was wrong.

"Sit down, I'll explain," the blonde muttered again looking at the floor. They all did and then Naruto started. "Kyubi was not killed by the Fourth Hokage that day. He was sealed away in a new born baby who is me. After doing so the Fourth died and from that day on I was shunned like I was the demon fox. I know I am not, but the villagers, especially those who are no ninja, don't understand."

There was a silence in which they all stared at Naruto in shock. "So that is the reason why everyone hates you?" Lee asked breaking the silence. "Yes," Naruto replied sadly. "Then… how can you get the life-force back?" Inari asked. Naruto looked at the boy who didn't seem to have any hate for him. He turned his head away looking painful. "The fact that I am not Kyubi… doesn't mean I cannot use his power. In fact his power more or less constantly floats through my body although I do not use it that often, only in life death occasions."

"To hold such a creature inside you… you are really are strong Naruto-nii-san," Inari smiled. "I just said I don't…" "That is not what I mean. You are strong because you keep everyone save from it."

Naruto could only stare at the boy. _'That is more or less the same as what Hinata-chan said…'_ A miserable feeling took him over for a moment, but he quickly put it aside. He had no time to think about Hinata or how to fix that problem. "Thanks Inari," Naruto smiled. "You can save Akemi?" "Yes, by using the power of Kyubi. I need to go into the first tail state for the tech to work." "First tail?" Tenten asked. "Kyubi has nine tail, calling on his power makes me get tails of chakra and make me look a little like him, as long as I don't loose myself I can keep everything under control. But in case I can't, I have this." Naruto started searching in his pocket. It was a squared paper with Kanji 'OU' (seal) on it.

"Use it when you see a second tail appear, you will understand when you see it." Since he had a few of them he gave one to each of his team-mates. "I got them from Jiraiya, don't worry they work." The three nodded and put the seal paper in their pocket.

"Don't… demons normally take life?" Tsunami asked, shaking a little. Naruto looked at the woman, knowing she was afraid. He stood up. "A demon can take a life, that is indeed true, but it can also give. Sure I have to rip someone of his or hers life-force, but they stole it from innocents. Basically I am just returning the life-force to those who got stolen from it."

"Those?" Tazuna asked. "Yes, those. I want everyone who is still alive not far away from the fight, but far enough to stay unharmed." "But… some won't make it until the end of the day," Tenten brought in.

"And that is why I'm gonna give them enough life-force of myself in a moment. Let me explain the plan now. Choji, since you are immune to their techniques you go in front. Do whatever it takes to make them tired. Meanwhile Lee will infiltrate into their hideout and get everyone that is still in there. Tenten, you will back-up Choji. When I tell you two to retreat then do so. If there are more than one you need to handle the others. I can only strip the life-force of one person at the time."

"Will they be killed?" Inari asked. "…yes. Normally I don't kill, but since it's a new technique and because I need to divide the life-force in parts because I need to give it to more than one, I did not focus on stopping of getting the life-force. I will get all, but for a good purpose." "Good, they deserve to die," Inari said. "Dieing itself is not the worst thing in life, Inari. It's suffering and those actually need to suffer for what they did."

Overwhelmed by those wise words the three Konoha ninja stared at the blonde.

"Wait, why I am I immune for their tech?" Choji suddenly asked confused. "Because of your body." "Are you calling me fat?!" "No, you have the perfect body to fight them. You are out of danger. They cannot steal your life-force," Naruto explained. "How do you know?" Tenten asked.

"When we invaded the hide-out, Lee and I split up. Lee, Inari, remember that time I had to hold the door post to prevent falling?" The two nodded. "You said something about Kage bunshin." "Yes. Everything your Kage bunshin discovers, so all the information he reads on paper for example returns to the original when releasing the jutsu. When I rushed over to Lee I had some of them studying papers I had found with a lot of useful information." "What did you find out?" Choji asked. "Well, first of they are blood line hunters, well they used to be. Katashi was the leader and he died a while ago. Next to that, it's an old forgotten blood line they called Seimeiryoku. And it doesn't work on people like you Choji. So you are a very important part in this." "I'll do my best," Choji smiled. "Me too." "Yosh!"

--

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Ino asked. Sakura looked up to her friends and put on a smile on her face. "Yeah, don't worry, just exhausted from these few days." "Yeah," Ino sighed as she stretched herself, "first thing I am gonna do when home is going to the inn, want to join?" "Hmm, sounds nice."

Her mind though was somewhere completely different. She couldn't believe Sasuke had done… that. And that she actually LET him. True she still loves the Uchiha, but… was this right? It probably wasn't. All of it made the pink haired confused. Especially since he was already gone when she woke up… in the middle of the woods, only covered by her own clothes.

--

Naruto was panting. "That was everyone?" he asked, trying to stay on his feet. "Yes," Tazuna answered, "are you alright Naruto?" "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Please watch over them, you too Inari." The boy nodded determined to help. "Alright, Choji, don't kill but exhaust, okay?" "Hai," Choji replied. "Then go. Tenten you follow. Lee as soon you see an opening to snuck in their hideout you go there." "Yosh," the black haired replied. Choji was already of with Tenten right behind him. Naruto followed short after them, he needed his first victim.

It didn't take long before the hunters came out of their hiding and started to fight. The problem for them was that they had to fight Choji and without their technique they were easily floored more than once. Tenten made sure no-one would escape and Lee soon entered the hide-out to find any person left who's life-force was stolen.

"**Ready kid?"**

'_Yes… by the way. Thanks a lot.'_

"**Would you stop thanking me****?!"**

'_No,' Naruto grinned back, 'since this is prove you're not that bad.'_

"**Fine, just… strip those guys from their life-force or something…"**

"Naruto!" Choji called out. He threw one of the men he was fighting to the blonde, who jumped up and first smacked the guy to the ground. After that he grabbed him by his collar. "Time to start," Naruto smiled at the man who looked back with a scared face.

At first Naruto's eyes turned red as he said, "let's pay you back for what you have done to those innocent people, blood line hunter." Then his whisker marks changed a little as red chakra appeared. It slowly started to cover him, while the man he was holding started to shiver in fear. "Wh-what are you?" "Your worst nightmare."

Tenten felt the same thing she had felt the night before. She turned to see Naruto and saw him covered in red chakra with a tail and even long pointy ears. _'It's the same… no, it's different. Last night it had another feeling with it.'_ Tenten was puzzled about what was going on over there with Naruto, compared to what happened last night.

Though the girl had no time to find an answer now, one was trying to escape. She unrolled one of her weapon scrolls and a dozen of kunai flew at the one that was trying to get away; he got pined to a tree and wasn't able to free himself.

Meanwhile Naruto dropped the man, but set a foot on him so he wouldn't escape. He quickly made a serial of hand signs and his right hand started to glow a little. He felt the huge amount of life-force that was in this man and he was now ready to get it. Slowly he reached with his hand to the heart of the man, the easiest place to get what he wanted.

When he placed his hand on the man's chest he started to scream like Naruto had just stabbed him there. The blonde felt the energy coming to his body, his right arm. There it would stay for a while.

"**Ah, it's been a while since I had this feeling,"** Kyubi sighed.

'_You do understand this is something really horrible to do?'_

"**For a human it might be so."**

'_Don't you demons have a long live already? Why would you steal life-force?'_

"**It's a punishment, as you see it is very painful. Next to that, it is the only way to kill a demon properly."**

'_Wh-what?'_

"**Yeah, and when used on a demon, it is actually kinda shameful, since a demon does not die easily and such, that why it's so much of a punishment,"** Kyubi grinned.

'_You're sadistic, Kyubi.'_

"**I'm a demon, of course I am!"**

Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to his victim who was now dead; all his life-force taken away. With one jump Naruto was near the people's who's life-force was stolen. Inari looked at him and pointed over to the first that needed help. The blonde wasn't surprised to find Akemi there as well.

Naruto first touched the forehead of the first kid with his index and middle finger of his left hand to confirm how much life-force he had to give. After that he divided some of what he had and channeled it back into the girl's body. He continued like that until he had only a little life-force left, what was not enough for the next person.

"Choji! Next!" Naruto shouted as he ran back to the battlefield. "Okay!" Chojij replied and punched one with one of his giant hands. It was then that Choji noticed the familiar feeling, yet it felt a little different.

Soon Lee returned with kids on his back. He brought them to Tazuna and Inari, while Naruto stripped his new victim of life-force.

Carefully Lee laid the kids down on a stretcher. "These were the only ones." "Good. Go help your team-mates, Lee. After they saw what Naruto has done to the first, they try to escape," Tazuna said seriously. Lee nodded and rushed over to Tenten and Choji.

"I cannot believe Naruto-kun has such an enormous power. It is scary. If you use it the wrong way we…" "Tsunami, he wouldn't. When I met that kid the first time I called him a shrimp and said I would never respect him. He got angry and shouted things as killing me, yet soon after that he got some poison in him during a fight. They figured out the mission was harder than just a C mission and wanted to leave, but Naruto stabbed himself in his hand to get rid of the poison and said 'with this kunai, I promise you I will protect the old man'."

"Next to that mom, Kakashi-san told me Naruto was shunned by his entire village yet he never used the power to get revenge on them," Inari said.

Tsunami looked at the blonde boy further ahead. "He wouldn't do such things," Inari smiled, "for he's a hero."

--

Mitsuki got her backpack on her back. Everyone was back to normal, their mission was completed. "Thanks for letting us stay at your inn, Kano-san," she bowed. "Thanks for turning everyone back to normal." "Come back some time," Souta said. "Oh, now everything is okay he's not calling her evil," Kiba barked and got an elbow in his side form his girlfriend. "I will. Ano… about the house…" "Don't worry, it's yours even though you're not living in it, it will stay right where it is," mister Kano said. "Thanks, I don't feel ready yet to start searching for hints what my parents were actually doing and why my father became part of those blood line hunters."

Nodoka looked with teary eyes at the girl. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "fine." And then the wolf girl got hugged once again. "Okay, that's enough." Nodoka didn't release her though and Kiba and Ryudo started to laugh. Mitsuki shot the guys an annoyed look. "Nodoko, hug them too," Mitsuki smiled as she managed to push girl away and pointed over to Kiba and Ryudo.

"EH?!" the two exclaimed but it was too late. "Has she always been like that?" Shino asked Mitsuki. "Yeah," Mitsuki sighed, "she's the kind of girl who's moved easily and never sees something bad in someone." "Combine it with her cuteness and her brother has his hands full by keeping creeps away from her," Souta sighed.

"Oh, does that mean you still don't have a girlfriend, Souta? You're already twenty." They all turned to the man in that had entered the inn. It was Makoto, Souta's best friend. "Very nice to remind me of that," Souta sweat dropped sulking. Mitsuki giggled.

Rakuna got a hug from Nodoka as well as Akamaru and she even hugged Shino who was staggered for a moment. After that the group went back to Konoha.

"Thanks for all your help guys," Mitsuki smiled. "That's what friends are for," Shino said.

--

Tsunami took care of those who woke up. Tenten had joined her since Naruto was busy with the last one. Choji and Lee were laying in the grass, both worn out from the many fights.

Naruto gave the last three the needed life-force, but came to the conclusion he had some left. Of course that wasn't weird, after all he had taken the life-force of those 15 man as well. Although he had give everyone a little more than necessary, there was still enough left to give to four more persons and the life-force he had given the kids that wouldn't have made it otherwise. _'What to do with the rest?'_

"**It's**** all yours brat." **

'_What?'_

"**It's your life-force now. Take it. Because of me and getting in those four tailed states, your life has been shortened. Now with this life-force you get it back and even some more.**"

'_Wait… so if I don't die in a fight, or because of an illness or suffocate, I live longer with this?'_

"**That's indeed how it is. And don't think about throwing it away!"**

'_But…'_

"**No buts! Like I said, by going into the fourth tailed state, your life has been sh****ortened. It can happen again, your life keeps on getting shorter if you keep doing that."**

'_Alright, I'll keep it,'_ Naruto sighed, _'how do I get it myself?'_

"**Breath****e in and make the dog sign."**

Naruto did and he felt the life-force getting into his own body. After that the red chakra around him disappeared and he started to get difficulty to keep standing. Slowly and with trouble he walked over to the others. He saw Inari hugging Akemi and smiled.

"How is everyone?" "They're doing fine," Tsunami smiled at him, "my father is reporting it to everyone. I am very grateful to you Naruto-kun." "No problem," the blonde muttered, "but I am going to be out the next couple of days." After that he dropped in the grass and his friends rushed over to him to see if he was alright. Lee noticed the bandages around his right arm were more or less gone so asked for new ones from Tsunami.

After bandaging his arm again, they brought their friend to bed.

--

"It's been five days since they broke up. I can't watch this anymore," Neji said angrily as he hit the wall. "Neji, calm down, there is nothing we can do," Mitsuki said. "But is doesn't sound like Naruto at all! I know what I am talking about! He wouldn't have given up!" Rakuna looked from the two Hyuga's to Mitsuki, waiting for what was about to happen.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hanabi whispered as she looked at the floor of the veranda, "it's my fault." Neji and Mitsuki looked shocked at the young Hyuga girl. "What are saying Hanabi-chan?" Mitsuki asked.

"The day Naruto broke up with nee-san… short before that you had to meet my father, Mitsuki-chan." "Hai…" "I… I saw what happened," Hanabi whispered and looked up. Mitsuki stared at the girl in shock. "You-you saw?" she asked afraid. "Hai, and for the first time I was afraid of my own father. After understanding what was going on, I went to Naruto-nii-san and told him what the situation was. Because of that he broke up!" "W-wait… Hanabi-san, Mitsuki… what is this about?"

Mitsuki faced her feet as she softly explained Neji. "Hiashi-sama threatened me with death if I didn't spy on Naruto and Hinata and make them break up." Then she looked up crying. "I swear I did as much I could do so they WOULDN'T break up. Every time I saw together… every time… I made sure they at least had some time together before… before telling Hiashi-sama. G-gomenasai… gomenasai, I didn't want to but…"

"It's okay, Mitsuki, we understand," Neji said. "It's not okay!" "What is done is done! You cannot change that! But we can try to stop Hiashi from whatever he is doing." "The question is; why is father so much against Naruto-nii-san?" Hanabi said as she looked at the two.

Mitsuki whipped away her tears and brought her hand to her chin, looking thoughtful. "And why would Naruto break up?" she whispered, clearly still upset.

'_Soon they will find out Naruto,'_ Rakuna thought.

--

"Naruto, how are you?" Tazuna asked. "I'm fine, I'll be able to walk again tomorrow," the blonde smiled to him. "Haha, I bet you're glad about that." "Yeah, I thought I would be out for just a few days, but apparently going into the first tail state combined with that justu and using it fifteen times, made me unable to move a lot for almost two weeks," Naruto grinned somewhat uncomfortable.

"Naruto." "Hm?" Questioning the blonde looked at the old man. "Thanks for all your help." There was a short silence in which Naruto first grinned and then looked serious as he lowered his face a little. "You… you're not afraid of me, are you?" "Why would I be?" "Because of what you've seen. Almost everyone in Konoha fears me and they haven't even seen me in Kyubi style." "Naruto, you saved at least three fourth of all the kids that live in this town, next to that a group of adults. There is no reason to fear you, only reason to respect you."

The blonde's eyes widened a little as he looked at Tazuna. He then smiled, "Thanks." "Well, I'll leave you alone now. Get some sleep, your friends are already to bed." "Did… did they say anything about…?" "They don't fear you, Naruto, if that is what you wanted to know. They are worried."

And without exchanging another word Tazuna left. Naruto looked somewhat happy, but with no mission to concentrate on, his mind has been wandering to Hinata. Trying to think of how to get to Hiashi. Sighing the blonde laid down.

"I hope she's alright. And that she saw through all of it in the end. She knows me better than anyone, so she should have figured out by now… I hope."

"**You thought it through?"**

'_Sort of, the only thing I didn't think of yet is the plan to get her back. If she really knows me well, then she knows I lied when I said I didn't love her anymore at the time we went to get Ryudo or when we visited Mitsuki in the hospital or when I stood there telling her I was there to break up.'_

"**Then why did you break up in the first place?"**

'_To make sure Hiashi doesn't harm anyone anymore.'_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Shocking news**

Hinata looked outside from the window in her room. The last two weeks had been horrible to her. She couldn't help thinking about what Naruto had said that day he left on a mission. And the more she thought about it, the more she believed things he had said weren't true. For instance; Naruto had said he didn't love her anymore during rescuing Ryudo-san. Yet, when Hinata thought about it and what he had said and the things he did, she was sure he still loved her there, even when they went to visit Mitsuki short before the break up.

"Was he lying? But why?"

There was knocking on the door and the girl turned around to it. "Who's there?" The door opened and Mitsuki appeared. "It's me. Hanabi and Neji are here too. Can we talk to you?"

Hinata turned to look outside again and nodded. The three entered and Neji closed the door. Hanabi looked around with her Byakugan activated. "Ok, father is in his office," she whispered. "Hinata, you should really go outside again," Neji said. "Don't want to… not until I figured out what is going on." "Wait what?" Mitsuki asked. "Naruto-kun… I think he lied to me," Hinata said sadly as she looked at her friend, sister and cousin.

Mitsuki stared a second at her friend and then it hit her. "That's it!" "What's it?" Neji asked. "I think I know why Naruto broke up. Hinata, I first have to tell you something." "So do I," Hinabi said, sounding guilty. "Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuki avoided eye contact. "You see, your father threatened me with death if I didn't spy on you and Naruto and report it to him. That is how he always managed to find you two," the wolf girl said softly. "And on the day he broke up with you I saw father throwing Mitsuki out of the office and hitting her. I went to see Naruto and told him about it. Also he found out about my wound on my arm and gave me some of your potion. It's healed now," Hanabi told.

"Then… Naruto-kun broke up so no-body will get hurt anymore…" Hinata whispered. Mitsuki nodded in agreement.

"And they found out," Rakuna sighed as she lay down.

They all turned to the wolf. "Wh-what… you knew about it?" Mitsuki asked as she kneeled down in front of her wolf partner. "Yes, but I promised Naruto not to tell anyone. He's probably trying to find a way to get through the stubborn head of the Hyuga leader. In the meantime you should not tell anyone about this." The wolf stood up.

They all sighed and nodded. "I can't believe father…" Hinata whispered sobbing and sat down on her bed. "Hinata, your father must have a reason for all this." "Father calls Naruto a monster, maybe that is why. But why Naruto-kun is a monster…" Hanabi said.

Mitsuki, Rakuna and Hinata looked at the young Hyuga girl, knowing the reason. Neji on the other hand didn't know.

--

Tenten, Lee and Choji exchanged some faces and looked at the blonde behind them. Although their mission was finished, Naruto's mood seemed to be down. Ever since they left the Land of Waves he has been like that.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" Choji asked. "Yeah," Naruto sighed. The three shook their head, knowing he wasn't alright at all.

Hours later they entered the office after knocking; something uncommon for Naruto to do. "Come in," Tsunade said from the other side of the door. The group entered the room and Choji closed the door behind him. _'Naruto?... why is he looking so… depressed? Did something happen?'_ The four chu-nin made their report of the mission until there was another knock on the door. Again Tsunade let the person enter and it was Sakura that peered inside, not looking happy as well. "Ano… Tsunade-shisou? Could I talk to you in privet?"

Naruto turned around, "We were done anyway." Sakura came inside, looking at the floor. "Naruto… I think you should stay too." "Hm?" Naruto looked at Sakura, not understanding what was going on but stopped and leaned against the wall instead. The others left, except for Shizune who was allowed to stay as well from Sakura.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked when she was sure the others were gone. Something serious was troubling her student and she really wondered what it was. "I…," Sakura started, but needed time to find her words.

"I met Sasuke in that town…," she said in a whisper. Naruto immediately pushed himself away from the wall and looked at Sakura with a stunned face, waiting for her to go on. "You couldn't take him back…" Tsunade asked carefully. Sakura shook her head once. "N-no, he… I tried to, but…" "But what, Sakura?" Naruto asked a bit more like himself again. The pink haired kunoichi burst into tears. "I don't know what came over me… I was… I was too surprised to see him there when he suddenly…" Naruto kept on staring at Sakura, who was trying very hard to find her words. "He… he took advance of me," she hiccupped. _'He took advance of her…? Wait what?!'_

"Sakura, don't tell me he…?" Naruto started, being not dense for a moment, staring at his teammate with confusing. Sakura only nodded. _'N-no way…'_ "O my god, Sakura, are you serious?" Tsunade asked not believing what she was hearing. "Y-yes," Sakura said between her sobs, "I was too afraid to tell Ino and when I came back. A few days ago I started to feel sick… th-then it struck me what could be the cause…s-so I bought a t-test…" Naruto couldn't believe his ears and saw Sakura going through her knees.

Tsunade rushed over to her. As if she wanted prove, Tsunade examined Sakura, but her already stunned face became only more surprised. Naruto turned his face away from the scene. _'The bastard…'_

"Sakura, now I know this is a hard question, but I will still ask it. Do you want me to take it away?" Tsunade asked in a hoarse voice. Naruto looked over to Sakura with an emphasized look on his face, waiting for a respond as well. In the end Sakura slowly shook her head. "N-no, I cannot do that. That's killing a ch-child." Tsunade looked at her and eventually nodded, then she looked over to Naruto. "Naruto, could you take her home?" Naruto nodded and walked over to Sakura. Because she couldn't stand on her feet anymore, she was shacking too much for that, Naruto carried her on his back.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sakura whispered when out of the office. "Don't be, it's not your fault." "What if Hinata sees us like this?" Only hearing Hinata's name made him want to run to her again, but he kept himself from doing so as he walked out the Hokage building. "Doesn't matter, we broke up," Naruto ended up in saying. "Wh-what?" Sakura said surprised, "Why?" "That doesn't matter." "Since when?" "Just before I went on that mission I came back from today. But enough about me; have you told your parents yet?"

Sakura remained quiet for a while as Naruto kept on walking. "N-no, I couldn't bring myself to it. I'm afraid they might be mad at me." "There's no reason for them to be mad at you, Sakura. You couldn't help it, you got that? Tell them, it will be worse if you don't entrust them with something like this. They will find out eventually." "You're right, but…" "Sakura," Naruto said looking over his shoulder with a serious face, "Tell them." Sakura stared at Naruto's face. "Since when did you grow up?" she asked him.

Naruto turned back to see where he was walking not saying a word. "Would you… please stay?" "Hm? Why?" "You said I have to tell my parents… then I think I better tell them now… please Naruto? Just be there as… emotional support." Surprised Naruto looked over his shoulder to her. "Emotional support...?"

Sakura looked away as she pinched a little in his jacket. "Naruto… you're… like a brother to me." "A brother that is like a punch bag. Every time Sai said something wrong you punished me as well, while I didn't do a thing at all," the blonde mumbled as he turned around a corner. "Naruto," Sakura said on a dangerous tone which made Naruto chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Thanks Sakura," he smiled to her. Sakura smiled back.

"By the way speaking of Sai…" she suddenly started. "Yeah, his mission takes quite long. We haven't seen him for months. He wasn't even on my birthday. I wonder how long that ANBU mission of his is going to take," Naruto sighed. "You miss him?" Sakura asked surprised. "More like he being punched by you is what I'm missing," the blonde laughed while Sakura sweat dropped. "Well we're here sis," Naruto grinned and received a hit. "You don't have to call me sister all of a sudden. "Hehe," he let out while rubbing his head.

They entered the house and Sakura called to her parents she was home. "Sakura-chan, can you help… oh you brought someone," Sakura's mother said. "Konnichi wa," Naruto said with a smile. "Ano… o-kaa-san, is o-to-san home as well?"

--

For the thousands time that day there was knocking on the door of the Hokage office. Tsunade started to get annoyed by it, she wanted to do nothing for just one hour. One hour! Was that so much to ask. "Come in," said the annoyed Hokage.

"Tenten?" Tsunade said surprised when the weapon girl entered the office. She was soon followed by Lee and Choji. "Is something wrong?" the Hokage asked. "Well, sort of yes," Tenten replied while Choji closed the door. "It's about Naruto-san," Lee continued. "Naruto said not to talk about it to anyone, but we're kinda worried," Tenten said. Around now Tsunade was worried enough to only nod that they had to continue.

"What Naruto-san left out in the report is those people were stolen of their life-force." "Their life-force," Tsunade said shocked. "Yes," Choji went on, "and Naruto said he knew some jutsu to get the life-force back to the girl and all the others that were stolen from their life-force."

Now Tsunade was seriously shocked, she slammed her hands on the desk stood up and by doing so she knocked the chair over. "Are you SERIOUS?" she asked in an urgent tone. The three chu-nin nodded. "He told us about Kyubi, that it was sealed in him since birth and with its help he could retrieve the life-force, though the man he would rip it of would certainly die," Tenten went on with the story. "He-he used Kyubi?" Tsunade asked not believing. Again the three chu-nin nodded.

"It was scary in a way, I was still shaking ten minutes after he gave everyone their life-force back," Lee said while a shiver ran up his spine. "Me too," Choji admitted. Tenten only nodded.

"He didn't attack you?" Tsunade wanted to know. "Nu-uh, right after he had given the life-force back to everyone, the red chakra that covered him disappeared and he fainted soon afterwards."

"How many tails did you kids see?" All four of them looked at the door where the voice came from. "Jiraiya… how long have you been standing there?" Tsunade asked, too worried about Naruto to even scold Jiraiya about not knocking before entering. "Well long enough to tell you this. You were being careless, Tsunade and look what we have now. I just hope we're still on time to prevent worse. Lee, how many tails?" "… one sir." "How long?" "For about an hour I think it was." "So Naruto did manage to keep it under control."

"Ano, this isn't the thing we were worried about," Tenten interrupted the toad sage, "you see, just after Naruto told us he broke up with Hinata, he left and…" "He broke up?" Tsunade asked surprised. "Yeah, we don't know why though," Choji said, "but he gave us the feeling he didn't want to break up with her." "Especially after the mission was finished and we went back to Konoha. He was depressed the whole time," Lee said. "Anyway after he left, we followed him to make sure he was alright and when we found him he had some strange chakra circling around him while he seemed to be in pain. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach," Tenten told. "And when I first felt Kyubi's chakra I thought it was the same as that chakra, but it slightly different," Choji ended the story. The other two nodded.

"Oh crap, don't tell me we ARE too late," Jiraiya whispered.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade shouted. The one called soon ran into the office. "Hai, Tsunade-sama!" "Go get Naruto. IMMEDIATELY!" "H-hai!" Shizune closed the door and was already gone. Tsunade then turned to the three. "Thanks for telling, you can leave now." Tenten, Lee and Choji nodded and left.

'_Naruto, why didn't you tell us?'_ Tsunade thought as she picked her chair up.

--

Shocked Sakura's parents stared at their daughter. That soon changed when Sakura's mom turned her head Naruto. "Did you do this?!" "Eh?" Naruto muttered surprised, "n-no… it wasn't me. I have Hinata-chan… oh wait I broke up with her… ano… IT WASN'T ME!" "Mom, it's true, it wasn't Naruto," Sakura said as she stepped in front of her team-mate. "Then who was it," her father asked. "It… it was…" then she burst into crying and sank to the floor.

"Tell us, Sakura!" "Honey, don't yell at her," Sakura's mother said. Her husband left with a growl. "I need some fresh air," he mumbled. "Is… he angry at me?" Sakura asked, trying to rub away the tears. "I think he's just shocked. But Sakura-chan. How could you be so careless? You're only sixteen."

"It wasn't her fault," Naruto then said to back his friend up who seemed not to be in the state of telling what happened again today. Sakura's mother looked at the boy. "What? You were there or something when it happened? If so you should have prevented it from happening," she replied in, not hiding the disgust towards the boy. "I wasn't there, Sakura told me what happened. It was Uchiha Sasuke and he forced her. It's not her fault. Whatever way you look at it, it certainly is not her fault. But if you really need someone to blame, than blame me because I haven't brought him back to sense yet."

While Sakura's mother looked staggered at the boy, Sakura shot up from where she was sitting. "That makes no sense, Naruto!" "Might be so, but everyone always blames the Kyubi container, so why not now too?"

There was a silence. Sakura saw her mother looking at her. "I already know, mom. And unlike most people in this village I believe Naruto is not Kyubi. He is keeping us save from Kyubi, that is how it is and nothing else." Yet, her mother slowly walked backwards and Naruto let out a sigh. "I am not gonna punish you for the harsh things you said to me. Sakura, I am leaving. I need to clear my mind a little." The blonde looked at his friend who nodded. "Take care you," Naruto said and walked to the door. "Naruto." "Hm?" He stopped but didn't turn. "Thanks." "That's what friends are for."

He left while Sakura turned to her mother. "Mom… are you angry because of… this?" Her mother stared at her for a moment and then hugged the girl firmly. "No, of course not. But… why did you thank him?" "Naruto said I had to tell you and dad. He said it would get worse if I didn't entrust you with it."

Her mother sighed. "Maybe he is okay... we'll see." Sakura smiled at her. "He surely is, you'll see for sure."

--

Naruto was sitting on the training log on the training ground. He sighed as the wind blew through his hair. Looking at the sky he knew it was going to rain soon.

"How can I get to talk to Hiashi? Maybe I should challenge him… but that means there is still a change of loosing Hinata… or she will get a curse mark like Neji has because I am taking her away from the clan. Damn you Hiashi, what is the reason you let me around Hinata-chan when we acted like just friends? And now as boyfriend girlfriend you act like a complete jerk." The blonde jumped of the log and hit it out of frustration.

"**Doesn't he just hate you because of me?"**

'_I thought so at first but the more I think about, the more I doubt it. He might be acting like that is the reason, but why would he allow me to come near to Hinata-chan when we were just friends in his eyes?'_

"**I see… wait since when do you reason like this?"** Kyubi asked surprised.

'_Don't you get it? It's like Iruka-sensei said when Mizuki was attacking us. Pranking, fooling. It is to get attention, but right now__ all that is not important. I need Hinata-chan back. I… I barely slept during those two weeks.'_

"**And you barely eat."**

'_It's driving me crazy. I want her back, but she's out of reach…'_

Naruto dropped in the grass. "Why can't I think of something?"

"NARUTO! Finally I found you." An out of breath Shizune ran over to the blonde who looked puzzled at the woman. "Is everything alright, Shizune?" "I'm (pant) fine (pant). More importantly, you (pant) need to go (pant) to Tsunade." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why? I left the Hokage office not so long ago. Did something happen?" Shizune shrugged her shoulders.

Sighing Naruto stood up. "Okay, I'll go." He slowly made his way back to the Hokage tower, leaving Shizune alone so she could rest a little after all that running through the village searching for him.

When at the place of destination he opened the door without knocking, which he actually wanted to do at first.

"What is it?" Naruto asked after closing the door. He found Jiraiya also there. The white haired man walked to the door and Naruto thought he was leaving, but Jiraiya just blocked the door. This made Naruto get on guard as he looked over to Tsunade, waiting for what was about to come.

"Take off your jacket and shirt," the blond haired woman ordered. "Huh?" "Take it of, now." With a suspicious look on his face Naruto did as he was told. He dropped them on the floor. "Come here," Tsunade ordered. "What are you gonna do?" "Just checking something," she gave as answer.

Naruto walked over to her and he had to sit down on a stool. She placed her hands on him and then it struck him what she wanted to check. Before he could say a thing, he felt her checking the seal.

'_Crap they know about it as well.' _

"**That ****is not something unexpected, is it? They know more about it than we do."**

"You were right, Jiraiya. I have been careless." "I told you weeks ago." "Oh, shut it!" "Wh…" Naruto started as he suddenly felt Tsunade trying something he didn't want at all. An intense painful feeling devoured him. After thirty seconds of screaming in pain he fell of the stool and slapped Tsunade's hands away. "What do you think you're doing?!" but that were the only words he could say.

"**Kid, she tried to make the seal complete again in order to stop the fusion."**

Naruto was even unable to think as he lay on the floor growling. Tsunade made another try, but Naruto pushed her hands aside. "Get lost," he said in a hoarse voice. The pain had stopped. "Stop trying to fix the seal, it's no use." "Naruto, don't be a fo…!" Jiraiya said. "Shut it! You can't fix the seal and you know it!" Naruto shouted as he sat up. He looked at his sensei with an angry face. "What you are now trying is fixing it a bit. Something that has to be done once a year to make sure I don't fuse with Kyubi." "Exactly! Now stop…!" "Shut up and listen to me!" Naruto butted in.

Jiraiya and Tsunade where taken aback by that sudden outburst. "I can handle this myself! I don't need your help and I won't fuse with Kyuubi! Got that!" "Naruto, you…" Tsunade started. "No! Not Naruto! I won't fuse!" "You can't be sure about that! The seal that has been placed, is more then sixteen years old, it's weakening!" Tsunade shouted at him.

"Like I don't know! You can't be sure that that justu you want to use can hold on long enough! It only works a period of time, if we're lucky a year, if not around a month! It also speeds up weakening the seal if you keep using it! I can't depend on such a justu! In the end I will have to face the same thing I am facing now, but at that time it will be much stronger than now! "

Two stunned faces were watching him, as Naruto was shaking from anger. "How do you know?" Jiraiya asked in a normal tone, while Tsunade was still pissed off. "Do you really think I didn't do research myself when I found out what was going on?!" Naruto still shouted. This made the two great san-nin look more surprised, it even made Tsunade's pissed off temper fade.

"Still, you can't be sure Kyubi wouldn't fuse with you." Naruto looked at her, his temper fading somewhat. "It won't. I won't let that happen. It would make everyone give the right of calling me monster," he grumbled. Jiraiya looked at him with some proud expression as he nodded understanding.

"How long do you know about it Naruto?" Tsunade asked after sighing. "Short after my birthday. I found out it already started before that date; I already felt dizzy for days, but the first time I felt it was a few weeks after that. I know you're thinking it's Kyubi's doing, but it isn't. It's part of how the seal is made." "How the seal is made?" Tsunade repeated. Naruto nodded, "that's how the fourth made it. Don't know why." From the corner of his eyes his saw Jiraiya's expression.

"How did you get information?" Tsunade asked. "I broke in into the Hokage library," Naruto admitted. "So it was you!" "Yes, well if we're done now, I am leaving."

The blonde got his clothes and left the office while he pulled on his shirt.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Misery **

Ryudo sighed as he threw the hawk in the air. It spread its wings and went to do his duty. _'It's the right thing to do… I wonder how long I takes until there her to get me.'_ "Thank you," he said to the keeper of hawks and other massages birds. "No problem," the man smiled back.

Ryudo left the bird tower and met Kiba at the exit. "And?" "All done, now it's just waiting." "Uhuh, are you sure about doing this?" "Yeah, it's the right thing to do. Next to that, my parents are most likely worried about me." The two friends walked down the streets while the rain was pouring down that day. Kiba sighed. "Have you seen Mitsuki lately?" he asked Ryudo. "Huh? No… just a few times, but I haven't had the time to talk to her. Well more like she didn't seem to have the time for it." "Yeah, I wonder what is going on."

Akamaru barked a few times. "EH?!" Kiba let out shocked and looked at his dog. "What did he say?" Ryudo asked puzzled. The two were now standing still on the middle of the road.

"Something is going on at the Hyuga's, involving Naruto as well." "I haven't seen Naruto a lot too." "The times I saw him, he was training on his own or just saunter over the streets." "I wonder what is going on there," Ryudo said as the two looked at each other.

--

For the last couple of days Naruto hasn't been sent on a mission due to his fusion problem and because his team-mate was pregnant, so he had been training ever since. And if he wasn't doing that, he was trying to think of a solution on his number one problem. Today was like every other day, except it was raining. Although it has rained a couple of times before, it was now worse. And there was another thing different today…

Sighing the blonde sat down under a tree on the streets to hide from the rain, not that it was much use.

--

Two Hyuga and a wolf user were training in the dojo on the Hyuga grounds. Hinata was still in her room, refusing to leave the place. Crying as she mumbled Naruto had to come and get her away from this place over and over.

Mitsuki jumped up to avoid an attack of Hanabi and managed to floor Neji with a kick. Panting they stopped when they heard the door of the dojo open. They all looked around and found the Hyuga leader entering. Ignoring the man they continued their training.

Neji used a Kaiten when Mitsuki threw kunai at him. And while Hanabi attacked the girl with Juken Mitsuki shouted, "Rakuna use wolf breath on Neji!"

"Hai! Katon: Ibuki no okami!"

Neji soon had to stop his technique and jump away from the fire that disappeared when Rakuna closed her mouth. "Nice one, Mitsuki. Let's stop for today, shall we." "Okay," the others nodded.

The group passed Hiashi who was sitting on the floor near the door.

"You three have been acting strange for the last couple of days, maybe weeks," Hiashi said. None of them said a word and kept on walking. "I want an explanation and I want it now," Hiashi said angrily. The three stopped. "It's your fault," Hanabi said.

"What is my fault?" Hanabi turned to her father. "It's your fault Hinata is crying for days and doesn't want to leave her room!" Hanabi was almost crying herself, but it was from anger and not from sadness.

"I won't allow her to love a person like that! He's a monster!" "He's not!" Mitsuki said angrily, "Why don't you just accept it?!" "You don't even know about it! So shut up!" "I know more about it than you think. Naruto told me why people are calling him a monster and I tell you he is not!" Mitsuki yelled back. Neji looked at her, wondering why he didn't know the reason.

"So the monster told you he has Kyubi sealed in him!"

Mitsuki stared at Hiashi, likewise Hanabi and Neji. _'Is that why…'_ Neji thought. "You just broke the law Hiashi," Mitsuki said in al low tone, "you're not supposed to talk about it." "It-it's true?" Hanabi stuttered. She looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki nodded, "but it doesn't make him a monster."

Mitsuki walked away. "Where are you going?" Neji asked.

To talk to Naruto. I have enough of this, Mitsuki answered with her telepathy.

She left together with Rakuna.

--

Naruto shook his head to get rid of some water on his hair. The rain seemed not to stop for a while, yet the mood of returning home he hadn't.

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked up and saw the familiar face of Mitsuki. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to go back to Hinata," Mitsuki said and Naruto stared at her. "No change," he said and turned his face away. "But you still love her!" "That doesn't matter. I'm not allowed to love someone; I will only bring trouble when I do." "Don't be ridicules. Of course you are allowed to love someone." "I'm not human enough for it apparently."

His mood had become so down; he just couldn't find any answers to anything anymore. The only thing that was left was… giving up.

"You are HUMAN, Naruto, just like us! Why wouldn't you be allowed to love someone! The fact you are here sulking about breaking up with Hinata is prove you are human."

The blonde didn't reply.

"Naruto, please go back to Hinata. She's been crying for days and doesn't want to eat or sleep, or whatever. I want it to stop. Please, Naruto." "She has to forget me, I'm sorry Mitsuki, but if I go back, Hiashi will just kick me out of the house and do whatever to her. I don't want her to suffer because of me." "But now she's suffering as well!" "I said she has to forget me!" Naruto jumped up and looked Mitsuki straight into the eye.

"Then what about you?" Mitsuki asked. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. "Are you able to forget her?" One moment Naruto looked shocked and then he turned his face away. "I just have to." "But you can't, can you?" Naruto didn't answer and heard Mitsuki and Rakuna walk away.

"**You're giving up?"**

'_Yes… it's no use anyway.'_

"**You never gave up before."**

'_For everything is a first time…'_

Finally there came an end to the rain and the blonde went home.

--

Two days later Sakura entered the flower shop. "Ah, Sakura," Ino smiled, "what brings you here?" Sakura walked over to the counter, feeling uncomfortable. "Ino, can I talk to you in privet, there is something I need to confess to you but promise me not to tell anyone." Ino looked somewhat staggered by this but nodded. Since there was nobody else to watch over she closed the shop and guided Sakura to the room in the back where Ino normally had lunch.

"So what's wrong?" Ino asked as she sat down. "I met Sasuke on out mission," Sakura sighed. Ino looked shocked at her, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because of what he did," Sakura whispered as looked at the table top.

"What did he do?" Ino asked having widened eyes. Sakura started to blush and this made Ino jump from her chair. "He kissed you?!" she exclaimed jealously. Sakura tried to make herself look smaller. "Mo-more than that…" she mumbled softly. Now Ino sat down in complete shock. "More than that…? He used his tongue…?" "Ino… don't act dump." Not believing the blonde looked at her friend.

"He… he did it with you?" Sakura nodded avoiding eye contact. "Oh my god," Ino whispered staring into nothing, "now I understand why you didn't tell." "I'm sorry, Ino." "No, it's okay. I gave up on Sasuke a long time ago… although I have to admit I am a bit jealous. Tell me… how was it?" Now Sakura blushed a lot more, "Uhm, nice." Ino laughed a little. "But it wasn't all I came to tell," Sakura then whispered. "Oh?" Ino asked curious. "I… I am also pregnant," Sakura said barely audible. Now Ino almost fell off her chair. "From… from…?" "Sasuke? Yes." "Oh my goodness…"

"Please promise me not to tell anyone. The only one who knows are you, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Naruto and my parents." "I… I won't," Ino muttered still in shock.

--

Slowly Naruto walked over the streets of Konoha once again. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes focussed on the muddy ground. Water gushed down on his hair and the houses and shops and streets. The rain this week didn't seem to stop. When Ichiraku ramen appeared on his left side he stopped and looked to the side. Inside there were some people hiding for the rain while eating a bowl of ramen. Cheerful voices came the blonde's way.

Gradually he continued his walk as his mood was somewhere in the gutter. With no mission to focus on and no-one around he could only be this way. Trying to figure out a plan on how to please the Hyuga lord so he could be with Hinata… he had given up on that. He knew the man would never agree. Whatever the Hyuga's reasons are for not letting him go near the love of his life, he wanted the girl back. But that was impossible.

As it started to rain more and the wind blew the drops into his face he thought back at how this all started; when he first started to like her… no love her. He liked her ever since the chu-nin exam.

Her inspiring words, he could still remember them.

"_In my eyes you're a proud failure. When I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart… because you're not perfect. Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… because I believe that's what true strength is. I… I think you're an incredible strong person, Naruto-kun."_

The blonde stopped for a moment. Realizing what those words meant. What was underneath the underneath. _'When I look at you I get and intense feeling in my heart,'_ her repeated in his mind, _'she already confessed to me there, but because I couldn't see underneath the underneath…' _Even more depressed upon realizing this he continued his stroll as he couldn't get his thoughts of her. He tried to remember when he first started to love her. It was when he had passed out after training and she and Sakura had brought him home. Hinata had stayed and had made ramen for him.

Then he remembered the Cloud ninja and the fight and how worried he was about the poison. That evening he had heard her saying she loved him; she was talking in her sleep. After that he fled and the next day he woke up with a fox tail and fox ears. He ran away from the village and it was Hinata who found him. Eventually he told her about the Kyubi, afraid she would hate him because of it, yet she didn't.

And after another fight, returning to Konoha and getting out of the hospital he was unable to tell her he loved her. Instead of that he…

_Hinata was leaning against a tree, to get some breath. Naruto had his hands on his knees. He put his hat back on and walked over to Hinata, but fell over a stone and lost his balance. He almost fell against Hinata, but was able to place his hands on the tree to prevent that from happening. _

_Hinata face became red and she was trying not to faint, because he was so close. She saw him blushing too and he leaned closer. _'What…is…he…doing?'_ Then his lips touched hers. She was not able to move and couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto was kissing her! _

_Naruto felt like he was in heaven, but then suddenly let go. What was he doing?! He hadn't even told her. He saw Hinata's surprised face and was getting scared. He fled, with a face as red as a tomato._

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
**_

Short after that he told her.

The blonde looked up as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Hinata-chan, gomenasai," he whispered into the silence that was only broken by the rain. _'We've been through a lot since we started dating…'_

The first meeting with Mitsuki flashed trough his head, the fight against Katashi, he woke up in the hospital again. Being too worried about Hinata he had rushed over to the Hokage tower and when seeing Hinata standing unharmed in the office he had forgotten everything around him…

_Naruto looked at Hinata; she was looking stunned, but perfectly fine. Naruto sighed relieved, "you're okay." "Na-Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be in the hospital," Hinata stammered. Naruto walked up to her and hugged her. "I am fine," he said. Hinata was blushing. Then he kissed her on the mouth, what made her blush even more. She didn't faint, but kissed him back. They were both not aware of the crowd that was staring at them._

_**I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_Sakura was staring at Naruto, who was kissing Hinata. He even had pink in the face. _'Since when…'_ She looked at the others. Kiba's mouth was open in disbelieve. Tsunade was about to fall of her chair and Kakashi was even looking stunned. More interested in this then his perverted orange book he was holding open in his left hand. _

_Naruto suddenly got aware of the staring people and stopped the kiss. He looked to his right, seeing Kiba jaw dropping and not able to say a word. Sakura looked at him with a questioned look and Kakashi had a little pink in the face, as if he had just seen a real scene from his perverted book. Mitsuki, on the other hand, was looking away. _

"_Ahum." Naruto quickly turned his head to Tsunade. She was trying to look serious, but couldn't. Naruto looked at Hinata, she was looking back. They were still holding each other. They rapidly let go, staring at the ground, with red faces. Both feeling uncomfortable. Naruto heard the Kyubi laughing at him._

Naruto looked in front of him now and started running. Blaming himself for all of it. Especially since he couldn't come up with a plan to solve all this. To get back to Hinata. To make Hiashi understand. Yet, he didn't know what Hiashi has against him. After all in the beginning he seemed okay with being with Hinata, although he didn't know he was her boyfriend at that time. It confused the blonde.

Water splashed up as he set his foot into the puddles that were still getting bigger in this rain that seemed to go on forever. And just like the rain, tears fell down while Naruto turned around a corner, still running. But not running because of the rain for he was already soaked to the bone.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

Back in his apartment he closed the door behind him and got a towel to dry himself. He got some dry clothes and changed into them after that he let himself fall on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. Breathing irregular he tried to think of something, but when once again couldn't think of anything, he tried to forget; which was useless. Yet of one thing he was sure; she wouldn't be hurt by her father anymore.

Though he started to wonder what pain was worse, physical or emotional. Actually he knew… he knew very well. His answer was emotional pain was worse then physical. Physical pain would disappear after a few minutes to a few days, depending on what kind of physical pain it was. Emotional pain would tear you apart from the inside and might never heal.

'_It hurts.'_ He pinched in the sheets.

His pillow was wet with salt water. "Hinata-chan…" he sobbed softly as he realized even more how much he needed her. She was the only one that fully understood him, would listen to him no matter what it was about, would comfort him when he was sad.

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

He got up, rubbed away some tears with his arm and looked outside. The rain landing on his window made him unable to see very far. Yet he stared outside for some reason he didn't know himself. The he stood up and opened the window. He didn't want to be inside… he wanted to see her again. Without even thinking about putting on his sandals he jumped outside to get drenched once again. Running and jumping over the rooftops he stopped when seeing the Hyuga compound. No-one was outside of course, except for one person that was standing on the veranda in front of her room.

The blonde smiled in a sad way when he saw the girl… his girl… no… no longer his girl. She was close enough to make Naruto see her expression. Her face was covered in sadness, yet he noticed some hope in her eyes. Naruto turned his face away from the one he loved. She was unreachable. Even though so was close she was still far away. And not being able to be with her… _'It hurts.'_

_**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through **_

He gave the girl one last glance. _'I'm sorry Hinata-chan,'_ the blonde thought as he jumped down the building. He looked at the walls that divided the Hyuga household from the rest of the village.

_**  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
**_

He kept on standing there, gazing at the wall in the rain. His feet standing in the mud whilst tears ran over his cheek and joined the rain water on the ground. "I'm sorry for lying to you," he muttered.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
**_

The feeling of not being able to be with her was devouring him. All he wanted right now was jumping over that wall he was still facing.

_**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**_

"Hinata, come inside!" Naruto closed his eyes when hearing Hiashi's voice.

_**  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**_

Turning ninety degrees he set one foot in front of the other making his way home again while he heard Hinata's voice which made him feel warm inside again.

_**  
And though**__** I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side**_

Being the only one on the streets it didn't mind to him he was walking on naked feet. He didn't mind the rain pouring down, drenching him once again. All he could think about was how he could get back to Hinata. But it was Hiashi behaviour that made him confused and since the man didn't want to talk to him… what could he do?

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

Giving up was his answer.

AN: Song used 'If you're not the one'.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Trail of memories**

"I don't care about whatever you're gonna do!" it sounded through the hallways in the main estate of the Hyuga's. "So you decided to die today?" "No, I decided to not do what you ordered!"

Hanabi, Neji and Tenten, who was visiting, rushed over to the shouting. They found the source in the dojo where Mitsuki was standing in her fighting stance, Rakuna close to her. At the other side, facing the girl, was the Hyuga leader. He as well had taken his fighting stance. "What is going on here?" Neji asked.

Mitsuki gave him a quick glance. "Hiashi over here ordered me to force Hinata out of her room and take on missions, but I refuse to do that." "Father, Hinata is not in state to go on missions!" Hanabi shouted to her father. "She only is because of that darn monster!"

"Naruto is not a monster!" Mitsuki shouted as she rushed over for an attack. Hiashi blocked but was bitten by Rakuna in his leg. This surprised him a little since he wasn't prepared for the wolf. Mitsuki then hit him in the face, getting him out of balance. Just when another fist came the Hyuga's way Hiashi regained his stability and grabbed the girl's wrist and threw her away.

"Know your place! You're not stronger than me." "That's what you think!" She rapidly made some hand signs and got in the signature stance Kiba almost always went into when fighting.

--

Kiba and Ryudo where on their way to the training ground to train somewhat together when they suddenly heard a fight going on not far from where they were. They rushed over to the place and found Mitsuki attacking Hiashi.

--

Neji ran over to the damaged door that let outside and found Hiashi floored, though the Hyuga leader stood up and wiped away some blood from his mouth.

"Want another Tsuga or did I finally reach you?" Mitsuki said, standing reading for another attack.

She and Hiashi hadn't notice the visitors at all, while Hanabi on the other hand had. "What's going on?" Kiba asked. "Father has been forcing Mitsuki to do things she didn't want to and now it became too much for her and she's attacking father," Hanabi quickly explained.

Ryudo and Kiba then looked at the fight.

"Why are you backing that monster up? What's he for you?"

"A good friend who understand the meaning of loneliness and pain! And stop calling him a monster!" Mitsuki shouted as she attacked the man again. Hiashi used Juken, but Mitsuki had been training with Neji and Hanabi so much, she knew how to avoid his attacks mostly.

Hiashi jumped a few meters back when he realized that.

"Why do you hate Naruto so much? Is it really because of Kyubi?" Mitsuki asked.

Kiba eyes widened a little as he looked at Neji, Hanabi and Tenten. Tenten was merely shocked Mitsuki knew about it as well. Ryudo had no idea what a Kyubi was.

"Of course, why wouldn't that be?" Hiashi said a little taken of guard.

"Because you let him come over when you thought they were just friends," Mitsuki reasoned, "only when you found out he was Hinata's boyfriend, you suddenly started to act as if you hated him."

Hiashi got out of his fighting stance.

"Foolish child. I was merely looking how much of a monster is in him and I found out enough. He is Kyubi." "He is not!" Mitsuki shouted back as she wanted to start an attack again. Yet she was stopped by her boyfriend.

"He's not worth it Mitsuki-chan." Mitsuki growled at him as she slammed his hand away, turned around and didn't gave Hiashi another look as she entered the house. "The only reason I am still here in this house is because of Hinata," she said in the door opening, "and also because of that I let you live."

Hiashi shot the back of the girl a death glare as he turned around and walked to the gate. "Where are you going Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked. "Hospital," Hiashi said and left.

--

BAM

Naruto gave the log another hit. His knuckles were bleeding now as splinter flew through the air.

'_Damn it!'_

BAM

Another hit. His hand was starting to hurt.

BAM

He started to feel dizzy again, he would have to stop if he didn't want to pass out. What had happened a lot of times the last couple of days.

BAM

After the last hit he placed his head against the training log and tried to calm down somewhat. He turned around and let himself slide down the log to sit down. He closed his eyes. Sleep would be welcome, but no matter how tired he was, he didn't fall asleep.

The last couple of day he had been spending either on the street or on the training fields. When he tried to sleep he couldn't. When he tried to eat he couldn't.

"You hurt my daughter," a voice said that made the blonde look up. He found out it was none other than Hinata's father, Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama? What are you doing here?" Naruto muttered confused. "You hurt my daughter," Hiashi repeated with anger in his voice and looking pissed. "The one who is hurting her is you, Hiashi-sama. I'm sorry to say that but it's the truth." "How dare you?!" the Hyuga said enraged. The clan leader got the boy up by his collar.

"What made you think you can love my daughter?" Naruto looked at him, wondering how to reply.

"You are HUMAN, Naruto, just like us! Why wouldn't you be allowed to love someone?!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Because I'm a human," the blonde than said while a small smile appeared on his face. "Human? You're the demon fox, Kyubi." "No, I'm not. I'm Naruto, Kyubi is sealed inside me and you know that," Naruto said, looking down.

"I won't allow you to see my daughter again, you monster." Naruto was thrown on the ground, the only thing he did was sitting up after a moment.

"For what reason? Because I have Kyubi sealed in me?" Naruto asked. "Of course, you're a danger for everyone." "And if I hadn't Kyubi sealed in me? Would you accept me then?" Hiashi was taken aback by the question and muttered, "y-yeah…" This made the blonde look up. "Why?" he asked. There was no reply. "Because I'm yondaime's son?"

Hiashi stared at the kid in front of him. This was the least thing he expected to happen. He had wanted to kick the kid's butt so hard or even thought of killing the blonde right there, but this. The kid knew about it, so Hiashi was sure more knew and he had to watch out with what he did now. He might get in trouble.

"How do you know that?" the Hyuga asked in a low voice. "I overheard Tsunade telling someone," Naruto replied from the ground. "Who did you tell?" "No-one, I don't want them to know."

'_Good, so if I kill him it wouldn't get me in a lot of trouble.'_

"What are you here for?" the blonde asked. "To kill you," Hiashi said straight forward. "Go ahead, I don't care, but Hinata-chan will hate you for it." "Why does she love a monster like you?" "You need a mirror to see the monster, for it is you." "WHAT?!" Hiashi shouted and pulled a Juken on Naruto, who in turn did nothing.

"It's true," he said when Hiashi stopped his attack, "you are hurting Hinata-chan, Hanabi and Mitsuki." "I am not hurting my daughters or Mitsuki," the Hyuga leader said as he wanted to attack the boy again. He clearly forgot about the fight he just had.

"You are! Hanabi told me you demanded Mitsuki to spy on me and Hinata. You threatened her with death. You are giving Hanabi and Hinata-chan training on high level jo-nin level without a break. You're not even listening to them and just keep on demanding about everything all the time. You only have eyes for your clan and forget that Hanabi is just a kid and Hinata-chan isn't a jo-nin."

Hiashi stared at the blonde, too stunned to even think about attacking.

"Don't you realise? Don't you realise how much you are hurting people? How you're hurting your own daughters? Why damn it can't you see it?!"

Naruto started crying while standing in front of the man that told him he was about to kill him. He gulped a little and started shaking as he continued.

"You have no idea how hard it was to tell Hinata she had to go home. She kept on begging me if she could stay with me, away from the Hyuga compound. She kept on saying how she hated the place, how you didn't want to listen to her, how you had your mind focused on training that made her and Hanabi collapse at the end of the day; with hundred of scratches and injuries. I always told her to go home, she didn't go there on free will, it was because I told her to do so!"

Hiashi looked at the boy in front of him. Although he could just kill him with one strike for he was defenceless, the Hyuga didn't. "Why did you keep on saying she had to return?" he asked on a normal tone. "It's her home. She has a family, unlike me."

The Hyuga backed away a few steps.

"She has a father who loves her, although he shows it in a weird way."

'_No…'_ Hiashi thought, starting to panic a little.

"I love her. I love everything about her. I don't want to see her being hurt. Maybe I'm now the one hurting her," Naruto sobbed while looking down and shaking, barely being able to keep standing, "but… but I couldn't find another solution. You were hurting her a-and not o-only her. And you didn't want to talk to me… so I… so I thought the only way was breaking up and think of something that would prove to you I am not Kyubi. Yet I couldn't think of anything without someone getting hurt."

The blonde looked up as Hiashi was looking at him with fear.

"Why can't you see what's right in front of you? Why can't you see what you are doing?"

Hiashi was motionless as he stared at the blonde. _'No… I don't want to… remember…'_

(Flashback)

"See ya nii-san!" Hizashi shouted at his twin brother who was standing near the gates of the Hyuga compound. Hiashi waved his brother, who was going on a mission, off. After that he left himself, he had to meet up with one of his friends. From a distance he saw him.

"HEY! MINATO!" Hiashi stopped in front of the blonde, "woa what happened to you?" "You don't want to know," Minato sighed as rubbed his hurting cheek. Hiashi stared at his friend, guessing what happened. "You asked her again didn't you," the Hyuga snorted. "HEY, IT AIN'T FUNNY!" "Well what do expect. Kushina is the princess of the whirlpool country. You have no change at all, Minato. So why don't you just give up?"

The two walked down the streets. "I'm not the kind of guy to give up so easily. Next to that, she told me she liked me." "Yeah yeah, you told me that a millions of times," Hiashi sighed, but Minato hadn't heard. "She said it when we first met during that mission. Hehe, that was really… I don't know… I can't forget it. What I don't understand is why she is now saying it never happened." "Would you stop," Hiashi said annoyed.

"Ow are we jealous?" Minato grinned. "No… You know very well I will be next clan leader. My future wife will be chosen by my parents. There is no such thing as love in the Hyuga clan." The blonde next to him sighed, "I know. That is exactly what makes you blind even with that Byakugan. You don't see what is right in front of you. Or should I say behind you."

Hiashi stopped as he looked at his friend. "What are you talking about?" But Minato only gained his usual grin on his face and asked, "So when are you gonna meet that future wife of yours?" "Today… just before dinner," Hiashi muttered confused.

"Well I gotta go now. Jiraiya-sensei is gonna train with us." "Are you sure he's not gonna teach you how to peek into the woman bathhouse?" Hiashi chuckled. "Haha, no, not after the last time he tried. Nee-san hit him kinda hard, saying he was ruining my poor soul. She was fuming," Minato laughed. Hiashi joined him with laughing.

Soon after that their ways went in separated directions. Hiashi watched his friend going. "Baka, he doesn't know how clan rules work or royalty. He has no change at all with Kushina-san." He slowly made his way homewards were he changed clothes.

Dressed in formal clothes he went to the living room where he found his parents drinking tea with the parents of none other than the princess his best friends loved so much. "Konnichi wa, I am sorry for being late, father." "It is okay son, now why don't you join us." "Yes, father." Hiashi sat down next to his mother who gave him a cub of green tea.

"Now I would like you to meet the Uzumaki family and their daughter Kushina." "Nice to meet you," Hiashi smiled as he bowed his head. Kushina did the same to him. "Kushina-san will be your bride when you gain the age of eighteen, so over five years," his mother told him.

Hiashi stopped from trying to drink something and looked at the red haired girl in front of him. _'Oh… shit… What's Minato gonna do when he hears this? I told him he never had a change but…'_

Hiashi panicked although this wasn't visible on the outside. The tea party continued normally; just as dinner did. But as soon everything was over, Hiashi made his escape. He left the Hyuga grounds so no-one would see him freak out. As soon he was on the training grounds he pulled a Juken on a training log.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, "how am I ever gonna tell him this." "How are you gonna tell who what?"

Hiashi rapidly turned around and found his blonde friend. "Mi-Minato… what are you doing here?" "I came here to train somewhat," the blonde grinned. Hiashi raised an eyebrow, not believing his friend. "Oh, okay I am angry at my sister, happy now?" Hiashi chuckled a little, but then remembered the situation he was in. "Oi, what is it? You don't like the girl you have to marry when you hit eighteen?"

Hiashi looked at his friend, unable to tell him now. "She's okay, I think… you would love her…" "Haha, yeah sure, but do you love her?" "Uhm… no, and I never will." Minato sweat dropped as he placed his hands behind his head whilst turning around. "Well, you can always follow my advice." "What advice?" "Don't be blind and look at what is right in front of you, or maybe behind." After that the blonde let a confused Hyuga behind.

"He keeps saying that, but what's behind me?" Just to try out he turned one hundred and eighty degrees but saw nothing but trees, bushes, grass and sand. Shrugging his shoulders he sat down.

"What are you doing?"

Hiashi looked up and saw Kushina. "Nothing. What are you doing here?" "Getting rid of my parents, getting crazy of them," Kushina said as she jumped onto the log and balanced on it, "I hate all their formality and this darn dress I am wearing."

Hiashi chuckled, "Then why are you standing on that log, I can look under your dress now if I want." "Go ahead, I am wearing trousers underneath." "Eh?" Confused Hiashi looked up and saw it was indeed true. She jumped off the log over his head all of a sudden, turned and looked at him.

"Ne Hiashi… I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't think I will love you." "Eh… we just met." "Might be so, but I already know enough about you, I have my connections. Next to that I already am in love with another guy." Kushina sighed as she sat down. "But my parents will never agree of letting me marry him."

"Namikaze Minato, isn't it?" "Eh?! How do you…? You know him?" "He's my best friend." "What did he say about me?" With puppy eyes the girl looked at him. "Well he more or less keeps on talking about you. You hit him pretty hard this morning by the way."

Feeling guilty the girl turned her head away. "It was because my parents were there and he kept on going on. I had no choice."

Hiashi stood up. "Kushina, even if you two love each other. There is no way you can be together. Our parents will arrange our marriage and when we are married the whirlpool country will be part of the fire country." He then walked away, leaving the Uzumaki behind, who started to cry a little because of these harsh words.

The next day Hiashi guided the girl to the river. His brother, back from his mission, joined them with the new photo camera he bought. But soon another person joined them.

"Hiashi! Look what Jiraiya-sensei taught me," Minato called out as he ran over to his friend. Surprised the blonde stopped when he saw the red haired girl near the river. "Kushina-chan? What are you doing here?" "Does it matter?" "Uhm… no," Minato blushed as he avoided eye contact.

Hiashi joined the two. "Well what did he teach you?" Minato looked at his best friend and smiled. "Here look." He channelled chakra to his feet and stepped on the water. "Huh? How do you keep standing on the water?" Kushina asked staggered. "Channelling chakra to my feet all the time. See I can walk on the surface," Minato grinned as he showed his trick. "Oh! Can you carry me to the other side?" the red haired asked excited, completely forgetting Hiashi.

"Sure I can." "Oh, now I can try out my new camera," Hizashi said to his older brother. "Please do," Hiashi grinned.

Kushina climbed on Minato's back who then stepped on the water again. It went great… for a while. Since Minato had only learned this tech recently and was now also carrying someone, he soon lost his control and the two sank into the water. Hizashi made pictures of it while Hiashi laughed at his friend.

Coughing the two came above the water surface, they were lucky it wasn't deep. Both standing until their knees in the water Kushina shot Minato a death glare while she folded her arms. Minato scratched the back of his head while laughing uncomfortable. "I think I need more practice." "Yes you indeed do. I am completely drenched!" Kushina shouted. "Gomenasai," Minato muttered but received a hit on his head and fell back in the water.

While Kushina got out of the river, Minato had managed to find the surface again and spit the water out of his mouth. He watched the girl leaving as he rubbed his head. "Ow, that hurt," he muttered.

Hiashi shook his head still laughing and followed Kushina together with his brother.

--

Hiashi searched for his best friend. He had to show him the pictures of yesterday, they were really funny. He found the blonde with his teacher, but not only his teacher. Kushina and her father were there too, and they were having an argument. Hiashi decided to stay out of it and watch and listen to it from a distance.

"Father, it's okay. I'm alright," Kushina tried. "You should be happy you didn't catch a cold." "But…" "I'm really sorry, Uzumaki-san. I didn't mean to… I was just showing her the new technique sensei taught us." "Then you should teach him better," Kushina's father said to Jiraiya. "Calm down sir, nobody got hurt." Minato sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Kushina asked a little worried. "Yeah, just a cold," Minato smiled to her. "And you deserve it!" Kushina's father said, "Kushina-chan, don't come near this boy ever again. It's for your own good."

A wolf then jumped out of no-where and it shocked Kushina and her father more than it did to Jiraiya and Minato. Yet Minato seemed not to like the sight of the wolf. "There you are. He's over here!" the wolf shouted and soon two girls ran over to them. "Thank you Rakuna," one of the girls said as she pet the wolf.

The other girl grabbed Minato by his wrist. "Don't run of while you're having a fever, o-to-to." "But I'm fine," the young blonde whined and then sneezed. "Yeah sure. Thanks for your help," she said to her friend and her wolf. "No problem," Rakuna said, "hunting down Minato is always fun."

After that Minato was dragged home by his sister. Jiraiya sweat dropped and left as well.

Hiashi came out of his hiding and walked over to Kushina and her father. "I am sorry my friend caused trouble," he said to mister Uzumaki, "it won't happen again, I promise." "Watch over my daughter Hiashi. Don't let her come near him again; I do not care if he's your friend. He's a bad influence." "I will," Hiashi bowed. "Kushina-chan you… where did she go to?" Hiashi looked around as well and then realized where she could be. "I will find her."

The Hyuga ran off and found the girl fast. She was indeed where he thought she would be. She had followed Minato and his sister. From a distance he watched what she was going to do.

Kushina waited until she heard Minato's sister leave. After that she climbed up the building and jumped into the room through the open window. Minato sat up in bed as he stared at the girl. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "I'm sorry for the things my father said." "Uhuh… where's the dress you were wearing?" "I ditched it in the bushes, I hate dresses and skirts and that kind of stuff. Are you going to be alright?" Minato turned his head away. "I am (sneeze) fine." Kushina giggled as she walked over to the bed. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like I mean anything to you." "That's not true," Kushina mumbled as she looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry for hitting you that day and saying it never happened. But my parents were there and… and didn't know what to do if they would find out."

"Kushina-chan… I… I love you," Minato said trying not to avoid the eye contact. He then got hugged by the red haired who started sobbing on his shoulder. "I love you too, but…" "But what, Kushina-chan?" She pulled back and looked at him. "We cannot be together. I'm forced to marry someone else." A little overwhelmed the blonde stared at her. "Who?" he muttered after a long silence. "Hiashi."

Now the blonde could only stare as he tried to process this. His best friend was going to marry the one he loved. Disappointed he looked at the sheets.

"I don't want to marry him, I love you Minato-kun, but… I cannot change my father's thoughts. Next to that, if I don't marry Hiashi, war will come between the Fire country and the Whirlpool country." "I… I understand. It's okay," Minato said as he lay down. "I hate those darn rules," Kushina whispered. "Hm… you know, Hiashi always says to me I don't understand a thing of clan rules. He's wrong. I'm part of a clan as well; we just do not have a lot of rules. But that doesn't mean we aren't taught the rules of other clans."

"What's your clan specialty?" "Sealing. I'm pretty good in it actually," Minato grinned a little. "Could you seal my parents away?" Kushina asked. This made the blonde laugh, "No, I'm sorry. We aren't allowed to do that. That is one of those few rules I was talking about."

He sat up again looking at the girl. "Don't worry I'll find a way. I promise." Kushina nodded, "I'll ask Hikari to make you some soup, that will make you feel a lot better." "Hikari? You know her?" "Hm-m, she told me a lot about Hiashi too. He's really nice and all but not my type." "Of course not, I am," the blonde grinned and received a soft punch on his arm. Grinning he rubbed it. "Did you notice too she's is following him?" "Uhuh, that's why I went over to her." "He's stupid for not having noticed yet." Kushina nodded, "I better go now. Stay in bed until you're really better, okay." "Okay," Minato sighed, but smiled.

Then Kushina did something he hadn't expected and he blushed furiously because of it. She kissed him on his cheek. "Bye." Minato couldn't reply and Kushina left through the window.

"Kushina." Surprised the red haired looked in the eyes of Hiashi. "You two have no change at all. Come on I bring you to your father." Kushina nodded, yet she didn't agree with Hiashi that she and Minato had no change of being together. She followed the Hyuga.

The next couple of days Hiashi followed the girl everywhere. He met some other girl named Hikari, she happened to be of the Hyuga clan as well. The girl gave Kushina some soup and Kushina told Hiashi she was just bringing it to Minato so he would get better.

And when Hiashi wasn't following Kushina, he made sure to keep an eye on his friend, who strangely enough recovered really fast after he got the soup.

Today the blonde was sitting in the grass near the exact same river he had fallen in not so long ago. His teacher soon joined him. "Is something wrong, Minato?" Jiraiya asked. Minato looked up and shrugged his shoulders which made Jiraiya sit down beside him. "It's just, I love Kushina-chan and she loves me too, but because she's forced to marry Hiashi, we cannot be together. Her parents see me as bad influence." "I see. That is indeed a problem."

"What do I do, sensei?" "Run away with her." Minato looked at his teacher, "I cannot do that. What about her family? I don't want to take her away from them." Jiraiya looked at his student with a smile. "Then what do you suggest?" he asked. Minato looked at the grass. "I'll show them I'm good enough for Kushina-chan," the blonde said with a grin after a few minutes of silence.

"Haha, good luck Minato," Jiraiya said as he stroke wildly through the blonde's hair.

As days passed, Hiashi kept on spying on the two. Because it was his best friend he couldn't bring himself on taking away Minato's fun. And fun the blonde indeed had. He and Kushina met each other in secret every day. He taught her the water walking technique, but they made sure they were in swimming outfits and had a towel with them.

When they once again fell in the water of the lake they were, the two laughed and started swimming. Minato hunted down the girl and hugged her from behind. Kushina laughed. "Do you think your parents will accept me when I save you from some danger?" "Maybe, but there is no danger around." "I know, that's why I'm gonna follow you everywhere in secret and will save you when danger comes." "You're not gonna set up fake danger?" Kushina asked surprised. "Nope, I want it to be real." "You want me to get in danger?" Kushina asked as she got out of the hug.

Minato blinked a few times and realized what he had said. "No, not at all," he quickly tried to correct his mistake. Kushina giggled and splashed water in his face. The blonde did the same back to her, but then grasped her hand all of a sudden. Kushina was surprised and suddenly pulled to the blonde who kissed her on her mouth.

For Hiashi this became too much. Sure the two could have fun together but this was going much further. If he didn't do something about it, war might come.

He stepped into the clearing and walked over to the lake. "Minato," he only said. Minato stopped kissing Kushina and quickly turned his head to the direction the voice had come from. Blushing he looked at his best friend. "Hiashi? What are you doing here?" The two swam to the side and got out of the water. "Do you both realize what you are doing?" Somewhat guilty Minato and Kushina looked at the Hyuga.

Minato then noticed something. Somewhat further ahead Hiashi's 'stalker' was hiding behind a tree. The blonde quickly grabbed Hiashi and turned him around.

"Did you ever follow my advice?" "What? That look behind you? Yes, and there was nothing." "Now look again." Hiashi did and then turned back to his friend. "There is nothing." Kushina had also noticed the girl further ahead and sighed.

"Sheesh, even with that Byakugan you're blind, Hiashi," Minato told his best friend. "What?!" "Look closely, Hiashi," Kushina said as she turned the boy around again. Hiashi looked again, not seeing anything. "Baka, use Byakugan," Minato sighed, getting tired of this. Hiashi did and now saw something he hadn't noticed before. He deactivated his Byakugan and rushed over to the bushes. There he found the girl who had given Kushina soup for Minato.

"You're… Hikari, right?" Hiashi asked. The girl looked shocked at him and ran off. Minato and Kushina joined Hiashi, standing hand in hand. "Why did she run off?" Hiashi asked confused looking at his friends.

"She's been following you for a couple of years now. I caught her once and she told me why she's stalking you," Minato explained watching Hikari run away. "Why then?" Hiashi muttered. "You have to ask her yourself." "Did you really never notice her?" Kushina asked. Hiashi shook his head and then ran after the girl.

"Wait up!" Hiashi shouted. The girl looked around to see how far Hiashi was away from her, something she shouldn't have done. She fell over her own feet. Hiashi caught her. "Are you alright?" Shyly the girl nodded whilst blushing. "Why did you suddenly run off?" "I-I…" The girl jumped out his arms and bowed. "I'm sorry for s-stalking you." "Why do you stalk me anyway? You don't even know me… I only know your name because of Kushina." The girl started to cry a little which alarmed Hiashi. "Eh?! Don't cry… I didn't mean to make you cry," he panicked.

"It's okay, d-don't worry. I-I… I better go now." She bowed again and left in a rush. Hiashi watched the girl confused.

In the months after that he asked his mother who Hikari was. He found out she was one of those really low ranked Hyuga and she wasn't even blessed with the eyes of the Hyuga. Hiashi felt a little sorry for the girl because of that.

Minato and Kushina where caught when Minato taught his now official (but unknown by others but Hiashi and Hikari) girlfriend the tree climbing. Kushina was yelled at by her father, but he seemed to be okay when she reasoned Minato was teaching her these things so she could save her self when in danger. Now being watched over by the Uzumaki leader, Minato and Kushina rarely kissed or hugged. But they were already happy that Kushina's father somewhat accepted Minato.

Minato in turn did his very best to gain more trust and got complimented when he turned chunin. He was hugged by Kushina when he got his treatments and her father or mother didn't say a word about it. Hiashi congratulated his friend as well. But ever since he had noticed Hikari once he kept on looking around when there was no-one around and sometimes caught a glimpse of the girl.

That day was one of those days and this time he went over to her. "Hey," Hiashi started, not knowing what else to say. The girl had bandages over her arms. "You… took part in the exam as well… I saw you fight. It was really good, even though…" Hiashi stopped, knowing he already said too much.

"It's okay," Hikari whispered whilst looking down, "I can fight fine enough without the Hyuga eyes. I became chu-nin so apparently I am good…" "Of course you are, I saw you fight and thought I never wanted face you in a fight, especially when you're angry. Then you would break my neck I think."

Hikari looked up and this time Hiashi noticed her eyes for the first time. They were light purple and showed kindness. It made the Hyuga heir blush as he turned his gaze away. "I… I have to go…" he then muttered. "I understand," Hikari said. "Congratulations with becoming chu-nin." "Arigato, Hiashi-sama." "Just call me Hiashi." He walked away but stopped after a few steps. "Ano… next time… you could join Minato, Kushina and me when we go train or have fun, if you want that is."

And without waiting for a reply he rushed off, leaving Hikari blushing greatly.

'_Those eyes…'_

In the years after that, Minato went from chu-nin to jo-nin. Kushina hadn't seen the test and the first thing she did when she saw her secret boyfriend again was ask him about it and almost hug him to death.

Hiashi became more and more confused about all this. He didn't want to marry the girlfriend of his best friend. And his confusion only increased when Hikari joined them. She had opened up somewhat, but was still shy around Hiashi.

To celebrate Minato became jo-nin the four went to picnic in near the lake Minato and Kushina had shared their first real kiss, and where caught by Hiashi. After eating Minato grasped Kushina's hand and whispered something in her ear.

Kushina grinned and they left Hiashi and Hikari alone. "O-oi! Where are you two going?!" Hiashi shouted after them. "Oh, we'll be back," Minato shouted back and he disappeared with his girlfriend.

"I… I think they want some time together," Hikari said in a whisper. Hiashi sighed. "They won't be able to be together the way they want over a little more than a year," Hiashi sighed. "You have to marry Kushina-chan, or am I wrong?" "No, you're right. But I don't want to take away the girlfriend of my best friend. Next to that I don't love Kushina, I only see her as a friend." Hiashi lay down in the grass. "Sometimes I am really jealous at Minato. His clan doesn't have any rules about marrying a girl chosen by the parents," he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I have the freedom of marrying who I want, since I don't have the Hyuga eyes. Because of that I also don't have the curse seal." "You are lucky," Hiashi said still eyes closed. "Not really. No-one wants me, since I don't have the eyes." "Don't be stupid. You're a great person. Minato, Kushina and I like you for who you are." Hikari smiled blushing.

"Do…do you love someone?" the girl asked shyly. Hiashi opened his right eye and looked at the girl. "Nope… well not that I know of," he grinned as he got up, "you?" Hikari looked away with a blush and nodded once. Hiashi stretched himself and laid his arms on his knees. "You should go for it; you have the freedom of choosing, something rare in the Hyuga clan." "I cannot."

Hiashi looked at her for a while and started to feel a little uncomfortable, although he liked being alone with this girl. "I… have to confess… I lied when you asked if I love someone," he slowly muttered as he avoided her gaze. "What do you mean? You do love someone?" Hiashi nodded and turned his head to see the girl. He stared at her eyes and leaned in. He kissed her gently on the mouth. Hikari was so overwhelmed she didn't do anything and was frozen.

"You," Hiashi whispered in her ear, "ever since I met those beautiful eyes of yours." "B-b-but…" the girl stuttered blushing greatly. "I'm not g-good enough for you. I-I don't have th-the eyes a-and you're gonna m-marry Kushina-chan." "I told you I don't want to marry her," Hiashi said looking at the girl, who was panicking out of mere shock when he had suddenly kissed her.

"Are you going ag-against your father's wi-wishes? Wou-would you really do-do that?" Hiashi looked at the girl as he smiled, "If you want me to." Hikari started to cry and let herself fall against Hiashi's chest. "I love you too, Hiashi-kun, I have always done, but you were out of my reach. You will be the clan leader some day." "Hehe, I really have been blind haven't I," Hiashi grinned. Hikari looked up and laughed, "Yes. Yes you have." Hiashi smiled and kissed her again.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I knew you were starting to get feelings for Hikari, Hiashi. You have starting to stare at her and try to get to know her better and all but I never expected you to really go for it," Minato said grinning, while he busted his friends.

Hiashi and Hikari stopped their special moment and looked caught at their friends. "I think we just ruined their moment," Kushina giggled. "Oh, that's okay. He did it with us too," Minato told his girlfriend as he caught her in a hug.

"Hiashi, just one question." "Huh?" Hiashi replied, still somewhat overwhelmed. "What are you gonna do now? Or actually what are WE gonna do now?" Minato said seriously. "Screw those stupid clan rules!" Hiashi exclaimed all of a sudden which surprised the other three. "But…" Kushina started, "My father will be furious and a war will start if the marriage doesn't take place after our eighteenth birthday."

"Maybe not," Hiashi said with a sly smile on his face. They all looked questioning at him. "Minato, you're a jo-nin now, a great one not to forget." "Not that great. I just want to protect people and doing a fine job with that." "And that is why I say maybe not." "Hiashi-kun, I'm not following you." Hikari said. "It's simple, Minato is a hero and the eyes of a lot of people." "EH?!" Minato exclaimed, "Come on, isn't that a bit too much! I only did 3 A mission, 12 B, 20 C and uncountable D. I'm no hero."

Hiashi turned to look at his friend. "Okay, maybe just a bit. But you're a fine ninja and will protect Kushina no matter what right?" "Of course I would!" "Then with all that you can convince her parents." "Do you really think so?" Kushina asked Hiashi. Hiashi nodded.

(End Flashback)

Hiashi sighed in a painful way as he remembered they had convinced Kushina's parents. They actually already saw it coming. In the end the two married and got the kid that was standing before him, still shaking even crying.

Hiashi married Hikari although he got some protest from the council and his parents. The girl was an outsider; she didn't have the Hyuga eyes. Yet he went against his father's wishes and married the girl. When their first daughter was born, the commotion in the clan about their marriage seemed to calm down since the baby had the Hyuga eyes, although they were a different colour than normal; lavender. And the little girl expressed the same kindness as her mother did with her eyes.

"There you do it again," Hiashi said softly. "Do what? Naruto asked confused. "Reminding me of my past which I try so hard to forget." "Why so you try to forget them instead of treasure them?"

Hiashi looked at the boy and started to smile. "You really are something, Naruto." "Huh?" the blonde said confused. "Just like your parents." "What… what do you mean?" "Your father met your mother on a mission in the Whirlpool country. They more or less fell in love at first sight. When your mother came over to Konoha, she however acted like nothing happened because she knew she was forced to marry someone else."

Naruto had no idea what was happening here and why Hiashi suddenly started to talk about his parents, but he listened to it since he wanted to know more about his parents.

"In fact she had to marry me." "Eh?! What did you do?" "Well I didn't want to marry the girl my best friend was in love with. Soon those two became boyfriend girlfriend, although kept secret from others."

Naruto kept on looking at the Hyuga leader who now started to grin a little. "Minato kept on telling me to look behind me and then claimed I was blind. I never noticed the girl that had been following me for years."

"Hehe… I know that," Naruto muttered a little ashamed, "Hinata-chan followed me for years… I now know why, but I was blind to see it." "Apparently we're the same in that," Hiashi grinned.

"But why do you tell me all this all of a sudden?" the blonde asked sounding serious. His shaking had stopped by now. "Because of what you said. Me not being able to see what is right in front of me. It reminded me of what your father said. I didn't see what was right in front of me or right behind my back. He was referring to Hikari every time. Minato knew he couldn't be together with Kushina, yet he did everything he could to be with her, although kept in secret. Eventually he won and was allowed to marry the girl of his love, likewise me."

"So… the reason you hated me was because I kept reminding you of your past?" "I more ways then you think, kid. You're so much like your parents." "I'm sorry… not that I can help it, but…" Hiashi laughed, "it's alright, Naruto. You are right… I should treasure them instead of forgetting them. I just couldn't handle that anymore after Hikari died. She was unlike other Hyuga's." The Hyuga leader looked like he was going to cry. "She wasn't gifted with the Byakugan, but still a great fighter. Though, not everyone agreed with the marriage. Everything clamed down when Hinata was born with the Byakugan. Hinata is like her mother… she is shy and kind-hearted. What have I done…?" Hiashi muttered at the end as he rubbed his forehead.

He then looked at Naruto. _'It's never too late to fix your mistakes.'_ "Naruto, come with me." "Huh? Why?" "You're the only one who can cheer Hinata up."

Naruto eyes widened. Did he really hear it right? Did Hiashi want him to go to Hinata? Naruto looked questioned at the Hyuga leader. "You promise to protect her?" "Of-of course," Naruto stuttered in disbelieve. "I will keep an eye on you though," Hiashi said and started walking towards the Hyuga residence. Naruto was frozen and looked at the back of the man. "What are you waiting for? Come," Hiashi said when he meters away from Naruto ."R-right."

Naruto ran after Hiashi as he rubbed away his tears, still he couldn't believe it. Did Hiashi actually agree that he was Hinata's boyfriend?!

--

"Here nii-san," Hanabi said and gave Neji two cups of tea. "Thanks, Hanabi." Neji gave one of the cups to Tenten. "Poor Hinata, I don't know if she will ever overcome this," Tenten said and took a nip of the hot tea. "Every time I see Naruto, it makes me want to hit him for breaking up with her, but I can't blame him," Neji said. "No, that's true," Tenten sighed. "It's all fathers fault," Hanabi said, "where is he anyway? He left after he got his butt kicked by Mitsuki and said he was to the hospital. Would he still be there?" Hanabi started to look around.

They heard a door being closed and footsteps. Hanabi saw her father passing the open door of the living room, but to her surprise he was followed by Naruto. Neji put his cup down and walked to the door. He looked around the corner. Tenten stepped beside him, looking as surprised as him.

--

Hinata was lying in bed, the blanket over her head. She heard someone knocking on her door, and she knew it was her father. She didn't answer.

Naruto felt nervous for some reason. Hiashi opened the door and Naruto saw, she was laying in bed. Naruto felt he was shaking. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, but with Hiashi still here he didn't know what to do. What if he did something wrong, something that Hiashi didn't want? Then he will loose Hinata forever. "Hinata, there's somebody here to see you."

Hinata still didn't move. Then Naruto felt Hiashi hand in his back, pushing him towards her. The man really did approve! Naruto made a few steps to Hinata's bed. "Hi-Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly and unsure.

Hinata was breathless. That was Naruto's voice. Was he really here? She shoved her blanket down and saw the blond hair and orange suit.

Naruto looked at Hinata. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. A little smile came on his face. Hinata got the blanket of her, stepped out of bed and ran the short distance that was between them. Then she landed in his arm, crying from happiness.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her. It didn't care him anymore that Hiashi was watching. He had Hinata back in his arms and that was all what mattered. His jacket got wet from her tears and he was crying as well. "Why... why did you break up?" she mumbled in his chest.

"That would be my fault," Hiashi said. Hinata looked at her father, while holding Naruto. "I was putting you, your sister and Mitsuki through some hard time. To stop that, Naruto broke up."

Naruto stared at Hiashi and then felt Hinata letting him go. To his surprise she attacked her father. "I hate you, father!" Hiashi jumped back to avoid Hinata, looking astounded. "Whoa, Hinata, you don't have to attack him," Naruto grinned. He grabbed her hand and gently pinched in it. Hinata looked at him. "If he hadn't told me to come, I wouldn't have been here," Naruto said smiling.

Hinata first stared at Naruto and then at her father. "Father, you…" She couldn't express her feelings in words and let Naruto's hand go to hug her father. Something she had never done before and she saw that he was very surprised by it. "Uhm, Hinata you can let go now," Hiashi mumbled.

Hinata let her father go and he walked back to the door. "I'll ask the cooks to make you kids some food. Be in the dinning room over thirty minutes." The two nodded and then Hiashi closed the door to which Hinata kept on staring in disbelieve.

Naruto touched the girl's cheek with his hand and she turned her face to him. He wanted to say thousands of words, but none of them would say what he really wanted to say. She fell back in his arms and he hugged her. "I almost gave up on you, you know that," he whispered whilst sobbing.

Thirty minutes later the two entered the dinning room and started their dinner. Since both of them hadn't eaten a lot the last couple of weeks, they were now starving.

Neji, Hanabi and Tenten entered the room an hour later and saw Naruto and Hinata sleeping on the floor. Naruto had his arm wrapped around the girl. "Should we wake them up?" Neji said softly.

"Leave them be Neji. Some sleep will do those two good," Hiashi said appearing in the room as well. "Hiashi-sama… you are fine with it now?" Neji asked. "Hm, Naruto and I had a long talk. When Mitsuki comes back, tell her I need to talk to her." Hiashi disappeared and Hanabi left for a short moment as well. She came back with a blanket and laid it over her sister and her boyfriend. "Let's leave," Tenten whispered. Neji nodded.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Back together **

"Mitsuki-chan!" Kiba shouted when he finally found his girlfriend. He rushed over to her and caught her in a hug from the back, what surprised the girl and made her blush. "K-Kiba-kun?" "Are you alright?" Mitsuki only nodded. They were silent for a while.

"Ano… thanks for stopping me back there," Mitsuki finally whispered. "What was going on there? Why did you suddenly attack him? And what about that Kyubi thing?" Kiba started asking. "Th-that from Kyubi… you-you heard that?" Mitsuki said shocked as she turned to look at him. Kiba only nodded. Mitsuki stared at him for a while before turning her head away. "Actually… you're not supposed to know it unless Naruto tells you," she finally muttered. "Naruto huh? Mitsuki, please tell me. I want to know what is going on. Lately I'm getting the feeling you've been hiding things from me."

There was another silence and Mitsuki buried her head in his chest. "I… I wanted to tell but…," she started to sob. Kiba pulled her closer as he waited for her to continue. Slowly and hiccupping, she told him the complete story, drenching the front of Kiba's shirt since he wasn't wearing his jacket today.

Kiba was shocked to hear the Hyuga leader had threatened her, though he was less shocked when hearing Naruto having Kyubi sealed inside him. "I should have known when he got that foxy look," he grinned. "Please don't tell him you know," Mitsuki begged, with tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. Kiba gently whipped away the tears. "Don't worry. I won't," he whispered and kissed the girl.

Not far away from those two Ryudo was standing, watching his two friends. He gained a smile on his face, even though Mitsuki was the girl loved and she was now kissing someone else, although the guy was her boyfriend.

The boy then looked up as a small dragon circled down and landed on his shoulder. "Ubuwingu," Ryudo whispered as he stroke the dragon's head. "They're on their way, Ryudo-san." "Hm… thank you." The little green dragon turned his head towards the two further away; they were still embracing and kissing. "Did she choose?"

Ryudo sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, though… I think I decided." "What do you mean?" Ubuwingu asked confused. "Mitsuki and I… we spend a lot of time together when we were kids, but we both moved on. We have to let go of the past."

Ryudo turned around and started walking. "Next to that, she seems to be happy with Kiba and he's a great guy," he smiled. "You're not hurt?" "Maybe… I'll be fine."

--

Naruto scratched his cheek and turned around, slowly waking up. When opening his eyes and seeing Hinata beside him he shot up and stared with widened eyes at the girl. Wondering if it was a dream he pinched himself several times in his arm. Yet he really was awake and now only wanted to do three things. Crying from happiness, hug her and kiss her. Except for the crying he didn't do those things, he didn't want to wake her up.

Carefully he lay down beside her again and just stared at the girl until she would wake up, which took around an hour. In the meantime his tears dried up, only to shed new ones when she woke up and whispered his name in surprise. After that he couldn't resist the urge to hug her tightly.

"Na-Naruto-kun… are-are you crying?" she stuttered worried. "I'm just happy to have you next to me when waking up," Naruto said as he rubbed his tears away; a mission impossible at that moment. Hinata smiled at him and kissed him as she went with her left hand to his cheek. And without realizing her right hand went under his baggy shirt. She stopped that for a moment when she found out what she was doing, but she couldn't help feeling like doing this, so she continued. Naruto stopped kissing her when she kept on doing that, blushing furiously since she was going a step further than normal.

His azure eyes looked down as shivers ran through his body. That touch just felt… so good he had no words for it. Slowly he watched her in the eye as she continued. He then grabbed her and rolled on his back, having his girl on top of him. She was a little surprised by this, but with her right hand still under his shirt she continued stroking him as she got caught in another kiss in which Naruto's desire for her seemed to have increased in the last minute.

"Ahum!"

Releasing the kiss in shock and getting her hand from under his shirt, Hinata looked up and saw her father with a raised eyebrow. "Fa-father…!" Hinata muttered alarmed, "I-I can explain." "You can?" he father asked as he folded his arms. "Uhm…" she started, "okay, I can't."

In the mean time Naruto was having the shock of his life, getting afraid Hiashi would now definitely kick him out.

"Hinata, go get a shower and get changed. After that you will come to my office." "H-hai," Hinata whispered and ran away. As soon she was gone, Hiashi turned around. "Naruto, follow me," he ordered and started walking.

Naruto gulped as he got up and followed the Hyuga leader. The blonde got even more scared when they ended up in Hiashi's office and the Hyuga leader sat down in his chair behind his desk. With a serious face he looked at the blonde who once again gulped.

"I don't know what you two were planning on doing, but I will not tolerate that." "I-I-I…," Naruto started stuttering as he stared at the floor, "ano…she-she surprised me with it when she did that… I-I… don't even plan on doing such a thing for upcoming years. I'm not like Sasuke-teme."

"Uchiha Sasuke? What does he have to do with this?" Hiashi asked a little confused. Naruto looked up. "Well… I don't know if I should talk about it, so please don't tell anyone." Hiashi only nodded as reply. "Sakura met him during her last mission and he made her pregnant." "Wh-what?" "It's my fault… I should have brought him back. I… I wonder how Sakura is doing, I haven't seen her for quite some while… what a team-mate I am… I really am selfish." "The one who has been selfish is here," Hiashi sighed as he stared at his desk, "Though I needed to be bitten by a wolf, kicked down by her partner and brought back to sense by the son of my best friend." Naruto snorted, "Well if you had listen to me earlier, you wouldn't have been bitten by Rakuna." Hiashi sighed, because the blonde was very much true. "Anyway, about… about my parents… would you please not tell anyone? No-one, except you, knows I know about it." "If you don't want that, then I won't tell anyone." "Thank you." Hiashi nodded.

Naruto smiled thankful at him, but suddenly got stricken by a chakra attack of the mixed chakra and fell down on his knees in pain. _'C-crap….'_

He was glad the attack only lasted for thirty seconds, but it was already thirty seconds too much.

"Naruto, something wrong?" Hiashi asked deactivating his Byakugan, which wasn't noticed by the blonde for he was looking at the floor.

"I'm... I'm fine, didn't eat or sleep enough the last couple of days," the blonde replied whilst standing up. "I see, take it easy then," Hiashi said and then there was knocking on the door. And after the Hyuga replied with 'come in' a nervous Hinata entered.

Naruto could merely stare at her when he saw her not dressed in her ninja-outfit but in black trousers a purple shirt that was short so it showed her belly and a white but not baggy vest. "Ha-Hanabi-chan told me to wear this," she muttered whilst blushing.

Hiashi chuckled somewhat, which surprised the couple. "Hinata, I will say it to you as well. No such things, got that?" Hinata, knowing what her father meant, started to blush even more, if that was even possible. "H-h-hai," she mumbled softly.

The two were then allowed to leave, which they did in silence. Without saying a word the two walked to the gate. There Naruto finally found the nerve to grasp her hand and pull her close. From the back he hugged her and kissed her in her neck. "You look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her on her cheek. All this made the girl gain a few shades of red. "I feel not worthy walking next to you." Hinata looked a little shocked at him. "Wh-why?" "You look fancy I look… well I don't have fancy clothes, let's put it like that." Hinata turned around and laid her arms around his neck. "Then why don't we go buy you some clothes?" she asked with a smile.

"It's not that I don't have the money for it… they just don't want to see me in their shops," Naruto said sounding a little sad. Hinata kissed him once and then said, "Don't worry, I'll be with you this time. No-one dares to kick me out." "Then there is still another problem," Naruto sweat dropped grinning, "I have no sense of what looks okay and what not." Hinata giggled. "I will help you. Let's go."

So hand in hand the two left.

--

Hiashi followed the two with a worried face. "You got to let go," he sighed to himself and turned back into the office. Yet he couldn't help to wonder why Naruto suddenly collapsed and the weird chakra that was swirling around in his body at that time.

All of a sudden someone slammed the door open and Hiashi jumped. He looked at who had done that and sighed when it was Mitsuki. "What do you want this time?" she asked in a rather rude way. Next to her Rakuna was on guard, ready to attack if necessary. "The only thing I want is to tell you I am sorry, though I don't think that would be enough for what I have done."

Mitsuki opened her mouth to say something but was so overwhelmed and taken aback she closed it after she couldn't say a word. "I also want to ask Rakuna something," Hiashi continued as he looked at the wolf. "Huh? Me?" Rakuna asked confused as she looked up. "Just this; do you remember?" "Do I remember what? What are you talking about?"

Hiashi kneeled down and laid his hand under the wolf's muzzle as he looked her in her eyes. "You forgot about that time didn't you? It makes me wonder what exactly happened that day, you are probably the only one who saw and is still alive."

Mitsuki looked at this with confusion. "Wh… what is this about? What time are you talking about?" she muttered. Hiashi stood up, "You will know when necessary." Mitsuki stared at the Hyuga leader's back. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?" she asked on a serious tone. Hiashi sat down in his chair before answering. "I went over to Naruto as an attempt to kill him…" "WHAT!" "However! He said thing that reminded me of things." Mitsuki looked somewhat surprised at the Hyuga leader. "His parents," she whispered. "Oh? You know them?" Hiashi asked interested. "I… I do…" "How?" Mitsuki sighed as she scratched the back of her head a few times before explaining. "Hinata found a picture with Uzumaki on the back, so she gave to Naruto as birthday present. Later on, when Tsunade saw the picture when Naruto was in the hospital, she told me and Hinata who those on the picture were."

Hiashi leaned back in his chair. "What was on the picture?" "Uhm… well you were on it as well. Kushina and Minato were in the river and Kushina gave Minato an annoyed look." "Oh Kami, that picture," Hiashi laughed. Mitsuki gave him another surprised look. "My twin brother made that picture with his new camera. The two fell in the river by accident."

Mitsuki blinked a few times.

"Minato was my best friend that is all I am going to tell you now, Mitsuki. You and Rakuna may leave now… although I would like to know where you were last night." "K-Kiba-kun," the girl muttered completely confused.

As soon Mitsuki and Rakuna had left. Hiashi wondered if he should go see Tsunade about his findings of Naruto. In the end he stood up and made his way towards the Hokage tower.

--

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable Naruto stood in front of the door of one of the clothing shops Hinata liked. They had stuff for guys as well, Hinata told him. "Come on Naruto-kun, let's go in," Hinata said whilst looking at her boyfriend. He nodded slowly.

Hinata entered and was welcomed graciously by the counter lady, but as soon as the woman saw Naruto she quickly jumped up from her stool and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Hinata. "He's with me. If he isn't allowed to come in I won't come here ever again," Hinata said assured of herself. Naruto looked astonished at her. The woman sat down. "No no wait, you misunderstand. You…," the counter lady looked at Naruto, "you are the one who went to the Land of Waves not too long ago right?" "Uhm… yes," Naruto muttered puzzled.

"I just… my sister lives there and her son was had that… well strange illness. I heard you were the one who helped everyone, so I… I want thank you," she uttered and bowed at the end of the sentence.

'_She's forcing herself to do this…'_

Yet Naruto put on a smile and said he did it because he hated to see all those kids being harmed. After the lady gave him a surprised face, Naruto and Hinata went searching for new clothes for Naruto. Naruto more or less stood there while Hinata was searching, she showed him something now and then and Naruto merely looked at it.

Hinata giggled, and just got a few things and then pushed the blonde in changing cubicle and gave him the clothes. Every time the blonde came out Hinata judged if it looked right or wrong, which was tiring the boy though he enjoyed it.

--

"Hiashi? How uncommon," Tsunade said as she looked up from her paperwork. "Indeed it is, but there is something bothering me." "Oh what might that be? If you start about Naruto loving your daughter you came here for nothing," Tsunade said clearly annoyed.

Hiashi sighed. "I deserved that I guess." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, watching the guy. "You finally talked with him?" Hiashi merely nodded. "I see… then what is bothering you?" "Well it is about Naruto though…" Hiashi started but stopped when Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. "What Hiashi?!" Hiashi sighed once again and then continued his story. "He suddenly collapsed when we were talking." "Wh-what?" Tsunade stuttered as her eyes widened. "I was watching at him with Byakugan and his chakra was looking really weird." "Shizune!"

Shizuna came running in and looked at her master while being out of breath. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?" "Get Jiraiya here at once. After that I want Naruto here too, but first Jiraiya." "Hai." Shizune left the office in a rush… she mostly left the office in a rush after being called by Tsunade.

"You know more about this?" Hiashi asked a little confused. "I think I know what is going on," the Hokage said on a serious yet soft tone.

--

Naruto came out of his bathroom, drying his hair. After they had finished their shopping they went to his apartment so he could get a shower and change clothes. He was now only wearing his boxers, which caused Hinata to blush immensely. But his new clothes were in a bag in the living room, so had no choice then go there in his underwear.

"Gomenasai," he muttered blushing as Hinata offered him the bag. He got dressed and then pulled his girlfriend into another hug. He missed doing that. But what he had missed the most was kissing her, so the blonde gently placed his lips on her as his heartbeat raised and his mind was completely blank.

When they parted after a minute of fifteen Naruto laid his head against hers whilst smiling. "I missed you so damn much, Hinata-chan." "I missed you too, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered back. "I love you so much I don't know how to tell you," he said softly as he pulled his head back and gazed at her eyes. "I love you too," she replied with a smile and went standing on her tones so she could kiss him again.

"Did you grow?" she asked smiling when they stopped. "Huh…? Hehe could be," Naruto grinned, "you want to go with me to Sakura?" "Of course, is something wrong with her, you sound worried." "I think Sakura should tell you about it," the blonde muttered. Hinata stroke him through his hair and then grasped his hand. "Let's go," she said she leaned against him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

It was Sakura's mother who opened the door and looked at the two with surprise. "Where here for Sakura, if that is okay that is?" "Uhm, of course." The woman stepped to the side. "Come in, I will get her, she's in her room." "Thank you," Naruto smiled as he and Hinata entered. The two waited in the living room.

"Ah Hinata and… Naruto? Woa you look different in those clothes," Sakura was astonished to see her team-mate in the clothes he was wearing. He had black trousers, his shirt was dark green and over that he wore a light brown vest with his sleeves tucked up; on his left bottom pocket there was a small orange fox. That was the only orange the blonde was wearing.

Blushing embarrassed he rubbed the back of his head. "Hinata-chan helped me," he mumbled. Sakura looked at Hinata, "So you two are back together? You look nice too, Hinata." "Thanks, and yes," Hinata smiled.

"Do you kids want some tea?" Sakura's mother asked. "Yes please," the three responded and went to the kitchen, there they sat down at the kitchen table. "So why did you broke up in the first place?" Sakura wanted to know as she looked questioning at the two. Naruto avoided her eyes as well as Hinata's, "Hiashi was hurting Hinata-chan, Hanabi and Mitsuki because of me. I don't like it when someone gets hurt because of me so I broke up." "What about trying to talk with Hiashi?" "Tried that many times, he kicked me out every time, not even listening," Naruto answered while looking at the table top.

"I heard father got attacked by Mitsuki and Rakuna and then went to Naruto-kun." "Yeah, it was then that I could finally talk to him, although I'm still a little confused about it. But how are you, Sakura?" The pink haired looked at her team-mate for a moment, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Did you tell Hinata yet?" Naruto shook his head, "Though Hiashi knows, it kinda slipped my mouth when he thought I would do something like that to Hinata." He blushed embarrassed and had an unsure smile on his face.

Sakura started to giggle while Hinata looked at her with confusion. Then the pink haired sighed and put on a serious yet sad face. "Hinata, when I went on a mission with Ino I met Sasuke-kun." This shocked the Hyuga girl and she looked to the side to Naruto. "What's worse is he made her pregnant," he mumbled. Hinata looked from her boyfriend to Sakura with widened eyes. Sakura put on a small smile. It was silent and they got their tea. Still not saying a word they drank it with ease.

When there was somebody at the door Sakura's mother opened it.

"Oink! Oink!"

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura blinked a few times when they saw the pig of Tsunade looking at Naruto. Then Shizune appeared in the kitchen. "Well done, Tonton. Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you." "Huh? What about?" Naruto asked confused. Shizune sighed, "If I knew that. Anyway it seemed to be important."

Sighing the blonde stood up, having some kind of idea of what it was about, though he wasn't sure. He kissed his girlfriend on her cheek. "I see you after I talked to Tsunade." Hinata smiled and nodded. Then Naruto turned to Sakura's mother. "Thanks for the tea."

Together with Shizune and Tonton the blonde left. Arriving at the Hokage office Shizune opened the door and let Naruto go in. Three faces looked up from their discussion and gave him a surprised look. It made Naruto feel uncomfortable.

"Nice outfit, Naruto," Tsunade finally smiled. "Uhm thanks. I went clothe shopping with Hinata-chan."

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said. "Oh, right. Naruto how long are you having those attacks that makes you collapse." "Didn't we discuss this already," Naruto said looking serious. Tsunade sighed. "I didn't know you collapsed because of it." "Didn't I collapse at the time YOU were trying to fix it?" Tsunade stood up, slamming both her hands on her desk. "Listen brat, just tell us what is going on with you!" she shouted annoyed. "You know what is going on so why ask again?!" Naruto shouted back getting irritated.

Jiraiya held a hand in front of Tsunade when she wanted to shout back. She looked at her old team-mate with angry face. "Naruto when did you first collapse? Or better said when was the first time you figured out about the fusion?"

"Don't know as in exact date," the blonde replied irritated, "though when I first found out I was in front of the seal itself. When I touched it, it sucked up my chakra and after that it all calmed down somewhat." Jiraiya got a thoughtful face.

In the mean time Hiashi had become confused. "Fusion?" "The sealed is designed that way," Naruto replied, "But it's not gonna happen." "How many times do you collapse?" Tsunade demanded to know. The blonde sighed. _'I am so not in the mood for this. They can't help anyway…' _"Fine! Almost every day, depends on how I use my chakra." "Your chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have my own chakra and Kyubi chakra. Now there is something like a third, which is our chakra mixed. This chakra is what is attacking the seal. I can use that chakra in a jutsu so it becomes less and won't attack the seal or at least doesn't have enough force to be painful. In the beginning the attacks were the most painful, it became less… until BAA-CHAN tried to fix it with that stupid jutsu, which wouldn't work anyway. The first days after that it seemed like I was back at the beginning, when the attacks first started."

It was silent for a while. "Can I go now? There is nothing more to this." Tsunade nodded and Naruto turned around without another word.

"Well this explains a few things…" Jiraiya mumbled. "Do you think you can help him?" Tsunade asked. "Maybe…" "It does explain what I have seen with Byakugan." "The thing is, he is talking about a seal inside," Jiraiya mentioned thoughtful. "Hm… we should see it from the inside then." "How?" Hiashi asked, "Is there a justu for something like that?" "We can search for it in the secret Hokage library… which is not that secret anymore since Naruto broke in."

Hiashi raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hiashi, we might need your help," Tsunade said as she looked at the Hyuga leader.

--

"What was it about?" Hinata asked worried. She had been waiting for Naruto just outside the Hokage tower. "Random stuff," Naruto mumbled. He was bothered by what had happened in the office. They kept on whining about it.

"Let's go eat something, it's already two and we still haven't got lunch," he then suggested. Hinata nodded and Naruto laid an arm around her shoulders, which caused her to blush and not being able to talk for a while. The two ended at the dango shop. Naruto bought dango while Hinata was waiting for him on the bench near a tree. When he came back he sat down beside her and offered her some dango. Hinata got it while she kissed her boyfriend on his left cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

The blonde blushed and smiled. Though, that smile disappeared as he thought over what had happened before they went her. Realizing he should tell her about the fusion he looked around if no-one could overhear them, but there was nobody around so the blonde lowered his dango before even taking one bite.

"Hinata-chan," he said softly. The sound of his voice made Hinata know there was something bothering him. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" "I…" the blonde started as he looked away from her, "I found something out about… about Kyubi. Well I already know it for some time actually." Hinata watched him, wondering what it was, yet getting a little worried because of the way he was acting. She laid one hand on his leg and waited for him to continue. "The seal… it's designed to let me fuse with Kyubi," Naruto mumbled.

Now the dark haired could only stare at him. "What do you mean?" she asked after a while. Slowly and softly Naruto explained what had been going on the last two months. Hinata hugged him when he was finished. "Why don't you ask Tsunade for help?" she whispered. "I don't need their help. I can handle it on my own, I always did, so why not now."

Hinata pulled back and looked at him. "Don't say that." "Hinata-chan, I've done fine without help. We aren't fused, I just need to find something to calm the mixed chakra down." "Naruto-kun, stop being so stubborn. You can't do this alone, you DO need help with this. The ones who know the most about the seal are Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya, they know more than you do. You need their help before it's too late."

Stubbornly the blonde turned his face away from her. "I can handle it on my own." "I know you could do it on your own, but takes too much time. Next to that you already suffered enough, don't you think?" She placed hand on his cheek which made him look at her. "But…" he mumbled. "Naruto-kun, please." "The attacks aren't that bad, I'm used to them now," Naruto whispered as he looked down. "It's not just suffering from that, I mean it in general. You're not alone anymore. You don't have to do everything on your own." She gently kissed him on his cheek. "Please, Naruto-kun. Go to them for help," she whispered in his ear which caused shivers running through the blonde's spine. "O-okay…" Naruto finally mumbled. Hinata smiled at him and kissed him.

--

"If you hadn't been so stubborn, you wouldn't be hurt now." "Tenten, please, it's just a scratch." "Just a scratch?! Your arm was completely open! You should have listened to what I said and none of that would have happened. We are really lucky we completed that mission."

Neji sighed as his team-mate kept on ranting. Their mission was actually quite simple, but he had been a little distracted and… well as Tenten just said, he got wounded because of that and they barely managed to complete their mission.

"… so next you should do what I say and…" "Would you stop it?" Neji interrupted her. "NO!" she replied. Getting annoyed by her behaviour he was glad they were almost at the Hyuga grounds. "Tenten, you should go home too." "Not until you listen to what I say. Have you heard even one word?" "No," Neji admitted. "Neji!" The Hyuga genius sighed once again. "Tenten, I'm okay. The wound will heal okay. I promise I will look out more next time." Tenten placed her hands in her sides as she gave him a stern look. "You better do, or you'll have trouble with me." As Neji stared at the girl he was trying to fight that urge that had been coming every time he saw her.

"Promise me you'll be careful and not stare into nothing next time," Tenten said with the same look on her face. Yet Neji didn't reply. "Neji!" Tenten said annoyed. Still no response. "Urgh… whatever." The girl wanted to walk away when she suddenly got pinned against the wall that divided the Hyuga grounds from the rest of Konoha. Neji went with his face to her ear. "I just said I would be more careful next time," he whispered in her ear.

Tenten blushed, overwhelmed about what was happening. She then got caught in a short kiss. And after that Neji looked her in the eye. She stared back not able to say a word. "Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine," the Hyuga said. He then let her go and went through the gate.

Tenten kept on standing against the wall processing this. _'He…he kissed me while not being drunk… what does this mean?'_

--

"Sorry Naruto, they went to the Hokage library," Shizune said. The blonde nodded as Shizune left with a pile of papers. Naruto looked at Hinata, "Should we go there? Tsunade could be busy, maybe we should wait until tomorrow." "I think she wouldn't mind bothering," Hinata said as she looked up at his boyfriend.

So together they went to the Hokage library and search for the Hokage and Jiraiya over there. Though, they were nowhere. "Maybe they already left," Hinata said. "I don't think so," Naruto said as he walked over to two bookshelves. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" "Watch and you'll see," Naruto smiled as he shove the bookshelf away.

Inside the hidden part of the library three faces turned to the blonde who started to feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Busted kiddo," Jiraiya grinned. "Uhm… not really I was searching for you and Tsunade," Naruto said as Hinata appeared at his side. "Father?" the girl said surprised.

"What are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked. Naruto kept quiet until he got a prod from Hinata. He then avoided there staring gazes and mumbled, "Just…uhm… asking if you could help me…" Tsunade looked at Naruto for a moment and then smiled. "We already are. We're searching for a hint in here."

"I already searched here…" Naruto said. "Yeah, so far for being a secret library," Tsunade sighed, "Naruto you stay here tonight. If we find something we can help you directly." The blonde nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Three chakra's **

Tsunade yawned as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting. It was after midnight. Hinata was sent home by her father when it was ten in the evening. Naruto had brought her there and when he got back at the Hokage library he helped the others with searching until eleven thirty. Tsunade had sent him to bed when she saw him almost sleeping on the book he was skimming for information, he left without any protest.

"Tsunade, this might help us a little," Jiraiya said as he held a scroll in front of him. "What do you have?" Tsunade asked looking at him. "Well, it's a mind-reader jutsu. Not like the ones the Yamanaka clan uses. You need three people to perform it… odd, but well with this we might see what Naruto means with the seal inside." Tsunade got the scroll from Jiraiya and read it a few times before standing up. "We can use it now, without waking him up. Hiashi are you willing to help us?" Hiashi nodded, "After the way I acted, I will gladly help."

The three went to the room Naruto was sleeping.

--

Tenten shot up breathing fast. She shook her head trying to get rid of her dream. _'Darn it… Neji why did suddenly kiss me?'_

The girl then jumped out of bed. "He had no reason of kissing me there and then! He just walked away! What the hell was he thinking?!" Stamping her feet she quickly got some clothes on and went to see the Hyuga even though it was in the middle of the night. She jumped over the wall and went to his room. With ease she could unlock it and threw a kunai at Neji, who was opening one eye, still half asleep.

Neji jumped out of shock when a kunai almost hit him in the face. His sheets flew through the air as he went over to the one attacking him. "Tenten?" he let out surprised when he saw the girl. She came at him with another kunai which he barely managed to dodge. The girl jumped back, unrolled a scroll and shuriken flew at him. Jumping up left and right Neji finally reached Tenten with minor scratches. "Tenten, what are you doing?" he asked as he grabbed her wrists. The girl struggled. "It's your punishment," she hissed. "For what?" Neji asked puzzled. "For what you did today!" "What did I do?" "Don't act stupid!" Tenten shouted as she slammed her knee into his gut. Neji's expression changed into a very pained one as he let Tenten go. He bent over after that, grabbing the pained spot. "What the hell was that for?" he asked with a high pitched voice. She only gave him a death glare and seemed to prepare for another attack.

"Tenten would please explain why you are suddenly attacking me in the middle of the night?" Neji said getting his normal voice back. He straightened somewhat, still grunting in pain. "Why did you do… that?!" Tenten demanded to know in tears. Still in pain Neji pulled the girl closer and pushed her on the bed. "Did I do what?" he grunted as he held her tight by her wrists that were pressed on the bed. "You know very well what I mean!" she said in tears as she looked angrily at him. "Say it!"

Tenten looked at him for a moment and then looked down. "Kissing me! Why did you suddenly kiss me and then walk away?!"

Neji let go of her right wrist and touch her chin. He made her look up. All of a sudden he kissed her again. Tenten was taken aback for a moment, but then grabbed Neji's pillow and slammed the guy on his head with it. Neji stopped the kiss and grinned a little, which confused Tenten. He pushed the pillow away. "Tenten-chan, calm down." Now the girl was completely shocked when she heard him adding 'chan' to her name. "Neji-kun…" she muttered blushing. He smiled at her, "Sorry, I should have said it first before kissing you. I love you." Tenten blushed deeper as she stared at him. Suddenly feeling ashamed of the way she had been acting. "So… can I now kiss you without getting hurt?" Neji asked. His answer came as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips on his.

--

"…three," three people said softly and performed a jutsu.

"Where… are we?" Jiraiya asked as he looked around. Hiashi and Tsunade did the same. "Is this what a mind looks like?" Hiashi asked the Hokage. "No… we actually should be at a place filled with memories."

"**You won't be able to reach Naruto's memories. They're locked away."**

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, who was examining the environment. "What did you say, Jiraiya?" "Me? I didn't say anything," Jiraiya said.

"**It was me, you idiots!"**

They turned to the voice and saw enormous cage with behind it two glowing eyes. "Kyubi," the three whispered in unison as the stared at the huge creature behind the bars.

"**The one and only. What are a pervert, a slug and a bastard doing here?" **

"Well we were looking for Naruto's memories to find out what he mind with seal inside but that seems no longer needed," Tsunade said. "Tsunade look…" Jiraiya said as he pointed at something. It was chakra and it was scattered all over the place. "Three different colours…" Jiraiya muttered.

"That's what Naruto meant by his chakra, Kyubi's chakra and the mixed chakra I guess," Hiashi said whilst looking around.

"**And you can do something about it? We have been dealing with this for quite some time,"** Kyubi said as he looked at Hiashi, **"if it keeps going on much longer, the brat won't be able to handle it anymore."**

"What did you mean with his memories are locked away, Kyubi?" Tsunade asked.

"**Simple, the hallways around here that is where his memories are locked away, he can't reach them though. He doesn't know about it as well. But let me get him here as well." **

Confused they looked at Kyubi.

"Whaa!" Naruto fell on the floor in front of Kyubi. "Darn fox! What the hell are you thinking bringing me here in the middle of the night while I have a nice dream! And don't tell me there is an attack, at night I can feel them coming!"

"**Turn around brat, we have visitors." **

"Huh, what are you ta… eh what are you three doing here?" Naruto said confused as he looked at Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiashi. "We wanted to see the seal from the inside," Tsunade explained. "Ah..." Naruto muttered and was then alarmed when he noticed the chakra moving a little.

"**Uh-oh, it's going to be dangerous here."**

"I never saw it from close by," Naruto mumbled as he looked at the chakra. Now the others saw what the blonde and the fox were referring to.

"**Get away from the seal as far as possible,"** Kyubi ordered.

Naruto already ran towards the exit of the room, but stopped there and bend over in pain. "C-crap." "Naruto, is everything alright?" Tsunade asked. "Get away from here. Undo that jutsu you are using," the blonde grunted.

Naruto looked at the seal and the three chakra's as did the other three. Kyubi had run to the back of the cage he was locked up in. As the blonde looked at what was happening at the seal he slowly started to understand what was going on. Since Kyubi always fled at those occasions he didn't know.

Luckily for them the attack didn't last long. Slowly Naruto stood up and walked over to the seal. "Yo, Kyubi!" he shouted into the cage, "you always run to the back?"

"**Of course! If I don't I get attacked as well. It will speed up the fusion if I get hit, brat!"**

"If it still was fusion," Naruto mentioned as he looked at the seal. "Naruto, what are you saying?" Jiraiya asked. "Wait, I think he's right," Hiashi said as he looked at the chakra around. "Explain, because I don't get it," Tsunade commanded.

"Did you watch closely what happened here a moment ago?" Naruto asked. "Uhm… no." "Okay, then I'll tell you. There are three chakra's around here. The mixed chakra is Kyubi's and mine combined, this chakra is what is attacking the seal. The other two chakra are pure mine or pure Kyubi's, it tries to fuse and join the mixed chakra." Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded understanding. "The mixed chakra doesn't attack the seal though. It tries to repair it."

"**You really start to use that brain of yours, brat,"** Kyubi said grinning.

"Would you stop calling me brat, overgrown fluffy fox!" Tsunada, Hiashi and Jiraiya sweat dropped. _'We now know why Naruto calls me baa-chan and Jiraiya ero-sennin.' _

"**Now I remember… Ever since you turned into first tailed state and used that jutsu to get life-force the attacks, to call it that, are getting more regular and they are different. At first it attacked the full gate, now just the seal." **

Naruto felt somewhat uncomfortable when he heard Kyubi telling about the life-force. "Tenten, Choji and Lee told us about it Naruto, we already know," Tsunade assured him. "Eh? I told them not to tell anyone." "They were worried, so they told." The blonde looked away. "But that's not all to it," he whispered.

"**You're still feeling bad about that! Get over it, it's yours. Throwing away life-force would be a stupid thing to do,"** Kyubi growled.

"That's your way of thinking, darn demon!" Naruto snapped to him.

"Naruto, am I right if I say you had life-force left from using that jutsu and you kept it?" Jiraiya asked. The blonde remained silent, looking to the floor with a guilty face. "So you did. What Kyubi says is right. Only a madman would throw such a thing away. Besides you used the jutsu for a good thing and next to that your life has been cut down by getting into four tailed state."

Naruto looked somewhat surprised at Jiraiya. "But it doesn't feel right." "You cannot change what is done," Hiashi said, "No matter how much we want that." "Al…alright," the blonde muttered.

"Now what you told made me think," Tsunade started. Three men and a huge fox looked at her. "As Naruto said, the mixed chakra is trying to repair the seal. The seal looks a little different from before the attack. The thing is, the mixed chakra isn't in the right proportion not to forget there isn't enough of it."

"Woops," Naruto sweat dropped. Three pair of eyes watched him as he scratched the back of his head. "Uhm… well it seemed to calm down when I used it in a jutsu. It was less painful… I thought…" he grinned, "I didn't know this at the time of course." "Not mixed in the right way… maybe I can help with that," Hiashi said, looking thoughtful. "Oh?" Tsunade let out as she stared surprised at the Hyuga leader. "We have to go back though and Naruto you have to be awake. Since you used the mixed chakra in a jutsu I take it you can bring it out of the seal?" "Uhuh, I can." "Okay then, let's go back."

Back in reality Naruto woke up and shove to the edge of the bed. Sitting there he looked at Hiashi with a questioned look. "What are you gonna do?" "You know Juuken allows us to control your chakra flow. This way I can mix all of the chakra that has to be mixed in the right extent. You only have to stand over here and deal with some pain for a while." Getting a little afraid Naruto got up from the bed. "I don't like this idea," he muttered as he walked over to the spot Hiashi told him to stand. "Bring the chakra that was at the seal to the rest of your body." "Okay." It was silent for a while Naruto brought all the chakra into other parts of his body getting it all away from the seal.

"Ready?" _'After this, will it all be over?'_ He took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready." When he saw Hiashi coming he closed his eyes trying not to avoid the 'attack' or attack back. When he felt the first strike Naruto pressed his teeth on each other. During the next hits he barely managed to keep standing. This had two reasons, first of the Juuken itself was hurting him. Second of the chakra getting mixed, he could feel it and it was painful. When Hiashi was finished all the chakra was mixed and was spread throughout his body. Naruto collapsed on the floor. Grunting in pain he slowly managed to bring the mixed chakra to the seal. But it was then REAL pain started. The blonde screamed when the now right mixed chakra went to the seal and circled around there. Repairing it and not only that, Naruto soon understood. He would be able to control all of it a lot better.

Kyubi held a paw in front of his eyes as he looked at the seal that transformed. It still had the Kanji 'Seal' on it but the shape completely changed. It became wider and somewhat longer. Next to that some of Naruto's own chakra, so not the mixed, fused with the top and some of Kyubi's chakra with the bottom.

The pain finally subdued. Breathing fast, feeling exhausted Naruto was laying on the floor. "Naruto? Is everything alright?" Tsunade asked. "Y-yeah…" the blonde mumbled as he sat up. "How about the seal? Did it work?" Jiraiya wanted to know. "It… I think it worked… I feel different. My chakra feels different." He stood up and went outside in his pj's. "Naruto, where are you going?!" Tsunade shouted at him.

Outside the blonde went to the training grounds where he thought it would be save to try something out. "What do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya asked stopping next to him. Naruto only gave him a sideway look and then did a few steps away from him. He created three Kage bunshin, already surprised how easy he could now control his chakra and getting the right amount for using it. Even better than the time Hinata taught him. After that they all made a perfect Rasengan with ease.

"Hehe, this feels great," he grinned and then fainted. He was caught by Jiraiya who sighed. "Seems like he will be out for a while." "That Rasengan, Jiraiya," Tsunade mentioned still somewhat stunned about what she had seen. "Yeah, it looks like he will be able to control his chakra a lot better now."

--

Hinata woke up. She stretched her arms and stepped out of bed, feeling worried about Naruto. She hoped Tsunade, Jiraiya and her father had found something to help him.

"What the hell is this?!"

Hinata was so shocked when she heard her father shouting, she had jumped in the air. As soon she was over her first shock she rushed into the direction the shouting had come from. "Nee-san, what is going on?" Hanabi asked running right behind her. Mitsuki and Rakuna joined as well.

The four of them stopped when they saw Hiashi standing in Neji's doorway. "Neji, what is the meaning of this?" the Hyuga leader demanded to know as he folded his arms. "Father, what is it?" Hanabi asked as she walked up to him. She stared into Neji's room while her eyes widened. "Oh my god… Neji since when do you have a girlfriend?" This question made Hinata and Mitsuki rush to there and they almost jaw dropped when they saw Neji in only his pyjama bottom sitting on the edge of the bed with a sleepy face and Tenten behind him under the sheets, completely shocked and not knowing what to do. Next to that it seemed like there had been a fight in the room which made Hinata and Mitsuki think the two had done something, which was probably the same thing Hiashi was thinking.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," Hiashi said sternly. "We just slept together, nothing more," Neji yawned. "You just SLEPT together? I'm one night away and you decided to SLEEP with someone? I thought you were wiser than that, Neji." "Well she came over in the middle of the night and attacked me, can I help it." Neji received a pillow thrown at his head from the back.

Mitsuki sniffed and blushed somewhat. "Are you sure you two just slept together?" she asked. Alarmed Hiashi looked at the girl. "The air here is indeed somewhat different," Rakuna said as she sniffed as well. "It has that…uhm…" Mitsuki blushed not able to say the words.

Hiashi turned his head back to Neji who was blushing stunned he was busted. "We… we didn't do it." "Then explain this scent. It's always hanging around a place people or animals are mating," Rakuna said.

Tenten had already hidden herself under the sheets. Neji avoided their gaze, feeling uneasy. "We didn't do it, I swear… we… we did other things," he muttered, blushing heavily. Hinata started to giggle a little, just seeing Neji like this made her do so. "Hinata, do you even know what they did?!" Mitsuki freaked as she looked at her friend, "Tenten grabbed his… his… and… and she did… it has to be or else this scent wouldn't be here."

Hinata didn't need to puzzle long to understand what Mitsuki meant.

Hiashi stared at Neji for a moment, which made the young Hyuga feel afraid. "Let me be clear, and don't make me repeat. No sex in this house until eighteen. UNDERSTOOD?!" "H-hai… I have to wait for third of July next year." He received a kick from Tenten, who was blushing under the blanket.

Hiashi sighed and told Hinata, Mitsuki, Hanabi and Rakuna to leave. "Hinata, when you had your breakfast you should go see Naruto. He's in the hospital." Shocked Hinata looked at her father, "Is he alright?" "Don't worry, he's alright. He fainted after pulling three perfect Rasengan last night that's all."

--

'_Urgh my body feels heavy,'_ the blonde thought as he sat up in an unknown environment. He got tackled in a hug. "Naruto-kun, you're finally awake," a cute voice whispered in his ears. "Hinata-chan…"

She let him go and looked at him. "How do you feel? Did they find something that would help you." Naruto started to smile. "Yeah, thanks to your father I'm alright now." "Father?" Hinata asked surprised. Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her. "Yes, his Juuken made the chakra mix and after that the seal was repaired by that mixed chakra," he whispered when stopped the kiss. Hinata smiled at him and placed her arms around his neck, her cheeks covered with some pink.

--

Kiba almost fell forward when he got glomped from the back. "Eh? Mitsuki? What is it?" "Just freaked out," she muttered in his neck. Kiba walked to a bench and let her sit down there. He sat down beside her and kissed her on her cheek. "Freaked out because of what?" "About what Neji did," she told softly. "Huh? What did he do?" "Did you ever smell mating scent from human?" she asked softly.

"Neji did THAT?!" Kiba was almost traumatized by just thinking about that, "With whom?" "Tenten." Kiba stared at his girlfriend. "Mitsuki-chan, are you alright?" "Yeah… sort of." Kiba hugged her, "Will you also be alright if I'm away for a while?" Mitsuki gazed at him, "Where are you going then?" "A mission together with Hinata and Shino, though Hinata still has to be informed. We need to find Sai." "Sai?" Mitsuki repeated confused. "Oh, that's right. You never met him. He's been on a mission for a while and we got and emergency hawk from him. He needs our help. Normally he's in Naruto and Sakura's team… actually kinda strange they don't send them after him."

"I'll be okay," Mitsuki smiled. "Good," Kiba smiled back and kissed her, "By the way, have you talked to Ryudo lately?" "No… it seems like he's avoiding me." "That baka," Kiba sighed. "Huh, is there something going then?" "No… not really."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Goodbye my friend **

Naruto sighed as he watched Hinata leaving with her team-mates. "Why didn't Tsunade send me along?" he sulked. "I could have come along too," Mitsuki joined him. Naruto gave the girl a sideway look. "You love Kiba, don't you?" "Eh, what kind of question is that?" The two walked together to the ramen bar. "Well, what about Ryudo?" Mitsuki looked at her feet. "I'm not completely sure about all of it yet. Next to that I'm confused about my parents." They had reached Ichiraku ramen now and Naruto sat down on a stool. "Your parents? Why that?"

Mitsuki sat down as well and laid her head in her hand as she looked at the blonde. "I don't understand anything about them anymore. Dad seemed to be good after all, yet he changed a lot of people into animals with that stupid poison of his. He tried to make me leave over and over by treating me like trash, just like those town people did. Mom also gave her live to save mine. It's all confusing. Oh, and don't forget that my dad said I had one last family member left just before he died." "Ouch." "Yeah," Mitsuki sighed, "Pork ramen please, big bowl." "I'll start with miso today." "I was already wondering when you two would order," Teuchi chuckled.

"Ne, Mituski. Want to join me visiting Sakura after lunch?" "Okay, haven't seen her for a while."

After five bowls of ramen each of the two left after paying. "Not a lot of people can eat as much as me. Exception is Choji of course." "Can I help it, I'm just hungry. Next to that I don't gain weight even if I eat ten," Mitsuki grinned as she placed her hands in her pockets.

It didn't take the two long to arrive at Sakura's home. It was Sakura herself who opened the door. "Naruto, Mitsuki, come in," she smiled warmly as she let the two pass. When in the living room Mitsuki gained a grimace on her face as she looked at Ino, who was sitting on the couch. "Oh, it's miss two timer," Ino smirked as she looked back.

"Uh-oh," Naruto mumbled, "I foresee trouble."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Mitsuki snapped to the blond haired girl. In the meantime Sakura's mother came back home from shopping; holding two bags she looked surprised in the living room where two girls were shouting at each other.

"How is that, one boyfriend gone on a mission and you go to the other? It sounds interesting, a trio." "Oh yeah you would know that! Tell me, how many guys got you laid already?"

Ino glared at Mitsuki who was clenching her fist. "What did you say?!" Mitsuki got a grin on her face, "Oh come on. The way you dress gives it away. Seriously, is your second job giving guys a great time in bed?" Mitsuki asked in a growl. "Look at yourself! You have no sense of fashion," Ino snapped to the girl. "Well I have a boyfriend, unlike you… oh wait you probably have a million."

That became too much for Ino and she wanted to slap the wolf girl in the face. Mitsuki ducked and punched Ino instead. The girl fell on the couch. "You're such a tomboy." "And you're such a whore!" Mitsuki shouted as she wanted to walk over to Ino and punch her again, though, she was stopped by Naruto who held her tight by her arms.

"Enough, Mitsuki," he said as the wolf girl struggled to get free. "She started!" "Hah, tomboyish and childish," Ino said. "Stop it Ino," Sakura demanded in a shout. Ino looked at her friend. "Fine." "Mitsuki?" Naruto asked. "Fine," Mitsuki growled as she stopped struggling. Naruto let her go. "Only because Sakura's pregnant, otherwise you would have had a big problem," Ino said as she looked Mitsuki. "Wh-what?" Too surprised about the Sakura being pregnant news she ignored the rest of Ino's sentence and gazed at the pinked haired. "Is that true?" Sakura nodded, not looking too happy about it. "Who…?" Mitsuki muttered still overwhelmed.

"Sasuke," she answered in a whisper. Mitsuki gained a thoughtful face, trying to remember where she heard that name before. "He used to be our team-mate, Mitsuki," Naruto explained, sounding a little sad as well. "Oh… now I remember where I heard that name," the wolf girl softly said. Ino had gotten an annoyed face since she was being ignored.

"Is everything alright here?" The group looked at the woman with shopping bags in the door opening. "It's alright mom," Sakura assured.

The woman nodded as she looked at Mitsuki. "I never met you before…" "Oh, sorry. I'm Tsuwata Mitsuki. Nice meeting you," Mitsuki said as she bowed, "And this is my partner, Rakuna." She looked over at the wolf beside her.

"Tsuwata? Don't tell me you're Kaiyane's daughter." Sakura's mother gained surprised faces. "You… you knew my mother?" Mitsuki muttered completely thrown of her feet. "You are? Oh my god. I haven't seen you since… since you were barely one year old. Wait here, let me go get something."

The woman disappeared as Mitsuki turned her head to Sakura. "Sakura, what is your mother talking about?" "I have no idea," Sakura shrugged.

Naruto looked at Mitsuki, knowing the girl was already confused about her parents. What would this lead to?

The woman came back with a picture which she gave to Mitsuki. "Th-that's my mother… there in the middle." "She is, she was a fine Konoha ninja but then met Tsuwata Katashi and stopped her job to live him in a little town not too far from here." Shocked and even scared Mitsuki looked at the woman. "She was a Konoha Kunoichi?" She got a nod as reply.

"Why… why did they never tell me?" the girl muttered as she stared at the picture. Naruto looked at it as well and recognized Sakura's mother. "That is you, right misses Haruno?" he asked as he pointed at the picture.

The woman nodded, "And the other girl is…" "A… Aya…?" Rakuna whispered as she stared with widened eyes at the picture. Mitsuki looked at her pet with surprise that slowly walked backwards in fear. "Wait, that Rakuna is one and the same?" misses Haruno said puzzled. Mitsuki looked at the woman. "Her previous master?" "Aya had a pet wolf, she and Kaiyane found it… it could talk and was called Rakuna."

Rakuna ran away, using her paws to open the front door. "Rakuna! Wait up! Where are you going?!" Mitsuki shouted as she rushed over to the door, but found out she still had the picture in her hand. "Uhm…" "Keep it," Sakura's mother smiled. Mitsuki nodded and rushed after her wolf friend.

Naruto watched her going, understanding very well how the girl was feeling right now. "Naruto? Is something wrong?" Sakura questioned. He turned his gaze to her. "Just a little worried about Mitsuki. She was already confused about her parents. Her mother gave her life to save her and her father was a bloodline hunter, yet he never really killed someone."

Sakura's mother looked shocked when she heard her old friend died.

"Mom, you never told me about your old friends," Sakura said after a silence. "That's because we had a huge fight the day Kaiyane came her with her husband and Mitsuki. The stupid thing is… I can't even remember what it was about."

"Now I understand why she's such a tomboy…" Ino said softly and feeling guilty. Naruto looked at her. "You know, Ino. In a way Mitsuki is like me. She got treated like trash and was always pushed aside after getting seven. Even her own father tried to get rid of her, though he had good intentions with it; saving his daughter from the bloodline hunters." Three pairs of eyes stared at the blonde.

--

_"Aya! Are you alright?!"_

Rakuna shook her head as she ran.

_"__Don't worry about me. Get away from here and quick." "Don't make me leave you here alone!" "You have to! Go to Kaiyane!" Rakuna didn't move. "NOW!"_

The wolf stopped dashing and looked around. She had no idea where she was and in her panic her instinct or nose couldn't tell her either. Breathing fast she started to walk circles. "What is this...? I can't remember more. What happened I had to leave Aya?" She stop walking.

"I did manage to get to Kaiyane though… what… what happened? Why can't I remember?"

--

"Rakuna!" Mitsuki shouted as she looked around to find her friend. She tried to pick up Rakuna's smell, but there was one problem. She was too panicked and confused at this moment she couldn't divide one scent from the other. "Damn it," she started to cry and hit the wall of a house. Leaning against it she tried to find Rakuna's scent once again, but the more she tried the worse her detection became.

"Mitsuki?" asked a worried familiar voice.

Shocked the girl looked up and saw Ryudo looking worried at her. "Why are you crying? What happened?" "Ra…Rakuna ran away and I can't find her," she hiccupped as she looked at him, "A-and I can't divide the scents." "Mitsuki, calm down," Ryudo said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She just looked at him with a panicked, worried and confused face which made the dragon boy wonder what had happened. "Let me help you," he said and stepped a few steps backwards. "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu." A small dragon appeared. "Ubuwingu, could you search for Rakuna." "Rakuna?" "Mitsuki's wolf partner." "ROGER!" the little dragon said saluting. After that he flew away and while he searched for Rakuna, Ryudo tried to calm down Mitsuki.

Soon the Ubuwingu came back; he landed on Ryudo's shoulder. "I found her follow me," he said and flew up again, while Mitsuki's face became somewhat brighter.

Rushing after the dragon in the sky, they ended up in the deep inside the forest. "Rakuna!" Mitsuki shouted happily as soon as she saw her wolf friend. Rakuna looked up and Mitsuki dropped on her knees beside her, hugging her tightly. "Don't run away like that again, please." "Is everything alright, Rakuna?" Ryudo asked. The wolf looked at him for a moment and then freed herself from the hug of Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-chan… I can't remember… it's… it's… I only remember Aya was my partner before you and she told me to search for Kaiyane…s-something happened… something bad… I don't know what," the wolf muttered at a loss. Mitsuki smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, it's okay. Don't force yourself to remember, you will with time."

Rakuna watched her for a second and then jumped in the girl's arms. "I'm sorry for running away." "It's okay," Mitsuki mumbled in Rakuna's fur, "I got you back now."

Ryudo smiled as he kneeled down beside the two. "Mitsuki… I… I need to tell you something." Mitsuki looked questioned at him as Rakuna turned her head to him as well. "Since when did you stop adding chan?" the blonde asked a little curious as she let Rakuna stand on all her paws again.

"A while ago. But what I wanted to tell you… I have sent a letter to my parents; they're on their way here." "But that is great news. I'm glad you finally wrote your parents," Mitsuki smiled, still sitting on the soft soil. "You do realize it means I have to leave right?" Ryudo asked. The girl's smile disappeared as she nodded, "But still I am happy for you. You can finally see your parents again." Ryudo stood up. "Won't you miss me?" "Of course I will! We're friends!" she jumped up as she looked at her friend with an insulted face. Ryudo closed his eyes as he smiled, "Friends huh… just friends… though I already knew… it's okay." Confused the wolf girl looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ryudo looked up, gazing at her with a serious face. "Be honest to yourself Mitsuki. You know, you already did for days yet you try pushing it aside, afraid you would lose me."

Mitsuki could only stare at him with a blank face but soon she turned her head slightly to the ground. "You read people quite well, Ryudo." "I was taught to read people their emotions by those bloodline hunters," he replied still looking at her, "But understand… even though I'm gone, even though I'm with my parents, you can always come to visit me. You'll always be my very best friend forever."

The girl looked up with a said smile. "It's just that I lost everything…" "Mitsuki, your parents will always be with you, no matter what. That's what they told us when we were little, remember." "Yeah, I remember," she grinned as she brought up some memories.

Ryudo suddenly placed his left around her shoulder. "But you be careful okay. And no doing it with Kiba until you're old enough." "What?! I'm seventeen I can decide that for myself," she started to blush. "You must be 18 for that," Ryudo grinned. Mitsuki gave him a sideway annoyed look. "So you mean you can do things like that?" "YUP." "Pervert, you should meet Konohamaru. I bet you will faint for his jutsu," Mitsuki giggled.

"Huh?" Ryudo let out as Mitski pushed his arm of her shoulder. She jumped on Rakuna's back, "Let's go home Rakuna!" "Hai!" "Oi! Wait for me!" Ryudo ran after the two.

--

"Are you sure you want to join me, Sakura?" "I'm hungry and I'm getting crazy of my mom. She keeps telling me to eat healthy! You have no idea what that's like." "No… I don't," Naruto replied as he looked the pink haired who gained a shocked face. She averted his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." "Don't worry about it," the blonde sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Then why the depressed sigh?" "I'm just worried about Hinata-chan," he mumbled as they came closer to the ramen shop. "Naruto, Hinata is a kunoichi, you shouldn't be worried." "I know, but I still am. I can't help it. I don't want to lose her again."

The two entered the ramen shop and two surprised face looked around. "Hey Mitsuki, Ryudo," Sakura smiled at them. The two smiled back as Naruto and Sakura sat down and ordered their ramen.

"Mitsuki, is everything alright now?" Sakura asked looking at her friend. "Yeah… I'm okay," the blond girl mumbled as she received her ramen. Sakura looked at the ground and stroke the wolf that was laying there. "How about you Rakuna?" "Other than confused I'm okay," Rakuna said, liking the stroking.

"I still can't believe your mother was from Konoha, Mitsuki," Ryudo said as he placed ramen in his mouth. "Like I can," she gave Rakuna the second bowl of ramen she got. "By the way, Naruto. What are you gonna give Hinata for her birthday?" The blonde, who just received his ramen and was about to bring it to his mouth, lowered his chopsticks. "I don't know yet. I thought about a few things, but…" he ended in a sigh, "I'll find something in the end though."

They all sweat dropped as they continued eating their lunch.

About an hour later they left the ramen bar after paying and saying goodbye. "I can't believe it! Three more people that eat the amount Mitsuki eats," Ryudo let out as he saw his friend running over to a rice ball stand which freaked him out even more. "Somebody else who wants one?" Mitsuki offered Naruto, Sakura and Ryudo a rice ball. "Yup, gimme one," Naruto smiled and Mitsuki gave him one. "Just one," Sakura said. Rakuna got one as well, she swallowed it at once.

"What the hell is it in the village and eating?" Mitsuki laughed, which was hard because she had food in her mouth. She swallowed it. "Sakura is pregnant of course she eats a lot." "Then what about you?" Ryudo asked Naruto. "I just have a big appetite, next to that I need to eat enough so I will be able to train and go on missions… although baa-chan won't send me on a mission for a while." He got confused faces looking at him. "Why not?" Mitsuki asked.

Naruto sighed, ate the last of his rice ball and then looked at his empty hand. "Because of my chakra system. It's changing." "Huh, I didn't know that was possible," Ryudo said puzzled. "Only in special occasions," Sakura said, though confused about this as well, "Why is it changing?"

"Things at the seal changed, it's quite painful. Tsunade gave me something it wouldn't hurt so much. I now got three types of chakra in my body." "Three? I know about two; your own and foxy-chan but what's the third?" Mitsuki said as the three had stopped walking. Naruto stared at her and then burst into laughter.

"**FOXY-CHAN?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WOLF GIRL THINKING?!"**

"Whaha, that is a great nickname," laughed Naruto while Ryudo had no idea what this was all about. "Well, I didn't want to use his real name…" Mitsuki muttered and got a bite of her third rice ball.

"Ryudo!"

Mitsuki stared into nothing, recognizing that voice. Ryudo did as well, even though he hadn't heard it for years. He turned around and saw two people further away in the street. One of them, the female, was running towards them.

Soon he got tackled in a hug. "Ryu-chan, you're alright," the female cried. Mitsuki began to laugh because of that, choke in her rice ball and started to cough whilst laughing. "Mom… can't… breathe," Ryudo managed to say as he tried to free himself. She let him go and by that time his father had caught up with them. The man slammed his son on his shoulder. "You grew a lot, son." "Well what do you expect," Ryudo said as he tried to keep standing. Though the dragon boy smiled. "You have grown too, Mitsuki."

A little shocked the girl looked at the man and then smiled. "Yeah, but her eating habit hasn't changed at all," Ryudo grinned. "Ow! Ryudo!" Mitsuki said annoyed as she glared at him. Sakura and Naruto laughed at it.

"Well in that case, why don't you all join us with dinner tonight, to celebrate Ryu-chan is alright," misses Akamara said with smile, still crying though. "ALRIGHT FOOD!" Mitsuki exclaimed together with Naruto. "STOP CALLING ME RYU-CHAN! I'M ALREADY 18!"

--

The next day, around eleven o'clock Mitsuki stood at the gate to say goodbye again, but this time she wouldn't see the person for some time… a long time. She hugged her friend tightly. "I hope I'll see again soon," the girl whispered as she let him go. Ryudo smiled at her. "Yeah, let's not wait around ten years again," he grinned and received a friendly punch on his arm. Rubbing his arm he looked at Mitsuki.

"Be careful you. And say goodbye and thank you for everything to Kiba." "I'll pass the message," Mitsuki smiled with a blush. She then turned to Ryudo's parents and looked at the ground. "Again, I'm really sorry for what my father did." "Don't worry Mitsuki, it wasn't your fault," Ryudo's mother said as she hugged the girl, "Come by when you have some time, okay?" "H-hai, I will. I will for sure," the girl replied as she kept herself from crying.

It wasn't your fault… finally someone was saying it. People that were harmed because of her father yet they didn't blame her. It made her feel really, really happy at that moment even though she was confused about a lot of things. Right now she was happy, because she knew she would always be welcome no matter what.

A few minutes later Mitsuki was looking at how they went on their way home. "Goodbye my friend… until soon," she whispered and then turned around.

"Goodbye Mitsuki!" Ryudo voice was carried by the wind. Mitsuki looked over her shoulder and saw her friend waving for a short while and then rushing after his parents. Mitsuki laughed as she stroke Rakuna. "So what are we gonna do now?" the wolf asked. "What about some training?"

--

Naruto threw a kunai at Konohamaru who jumped away just in time. The blonde panted as he placed his hands on his knees. "Nii-san, everything alright?" Konohamaru asked as he ran over to the blonde.

"Naruto, you should stop for a while," Mitsuki said with a worried voice.

It had been five days since Ryudo left and Mitsuki had been training with Naruto and later on Konohamaru had joined them as well as Hanabi, who was giving the blond boy a worried look as well.

"A break would be appreciated, yes," he said out of breath and let himself fall in the grass on the Hyuga grounds. "You seem weaker than during the chu-nin exam," Konohamaru said as he hang with his head over Naruto. "Chakra system is chancing, can't manipulate chakra in a perfect way, which makes me tired faster." Konohamaru sat down in the grass as well. "Can a chakra system change?" "Baka, apparently it can," Hanabi said annoyed to him. "Well I never heard of it," Konohamaru spat.

"Kids calm down," Mitsuki said sweat dropping. _'Sheesh they are always fighting.'_

Rakuna, who was laying, raised her head as her ears went in the direction of a sound. Mitsuki turned her head to it as well. Running footsteps were coming closer and Naruto sat up, hearing it as well.

A panting Kiba came through the gate of the Hyuga grounds. He looked worried and was out of breath. "Kiba-kun," Mitsuki whispered. She wanted to go hug him, but his worried face kept her from doing so. "What happened Kiba?" Naruto demanded to know. "Hinata… hospital," only said. This made Naruto jump up and rush pass Kiba. Hanabi jumped up as well and rushed over to her father inside the house.

Mitsuki stared shocked at her boyfriend. "What happened?" she asked him. Finally back to breath he averted her gaze. "She was being stubborn. Some ninja were attacking us and to escape she pulled of quite some jutsu I have never seen her using. She was hit several times, but even though wounded she kept on fighting and killed the ninja. Because of her we completed the mission but… I don't know it's worth it."

In the meantime Hiashi had appeared and had heard everything. "Kiba, Hinata did what a shinobi should do." "Such harsh words! To hell with the shinobi code! We should have helped her, but we couldn't! There… there were so many…" Mitsuki hugged him to comfort him. "Kiba-kun, with shouting we won't gain anything. Besides we have Tsunade-sama, she will be able to help Hinata." The dog boy buried his face in the shoulder of his girlfriend. "I just hope we were here in time."

As he started to sob Hiashi walked over to the two and laid a hand on Kiba shoulder, which surprised the boy. "You did the best you could, Kiba. Now let's go to the hospital and see what the situation there is like. Though, have some more faith in Hinata, lately she became a lot stronger and I think she will be too stubborn to die." "H-hai…" Kiba sniffed, "Gomenasai." Hiashi walked to the gate, followed by Hanabi and Konohamaru. "We will follow in a moment," Mitsuki told the Hyuga leader.

Now alone in the garden the Mitsuki was still hugging Kiba. "Kiba-kun, it will be alright." "But it's my fault. It's my fault those ninja came after us. If I had just been more careful none of it would have happened." The girl stepped back and looked him as he faced the ground. "If there is one thing I learned by now it's you cannot change what happened. Please don't blame yourself for it." Kiba looked up, "But…" "Everyone makes mistakes! Stop blaming yourself, it's not gonna help anyone!" Mitsuki suddenly shouted at him. Taken aback he stared at her. "Still…" he was unable to finish his sentence for Mitsuki kissed him. Shocked at first Kiba soon kissed her back as his arms wrapped around her.

When they stopped Kiba lay his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Hinata will be alright. I'm sure she'll be alright and I'm sure she will tell you not to blame yourself for it." "Yeah, that's what's Hinata is like," he whispered.

**AN: **Sorry it took so long TT TT. I'm feeling somewhat depressed and I am really slow with writing because of this.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN:** This is the one to last chapter before the timeskip :3 Please ignore (huge) grammar/spelling mistakes beta-reader hasn't checked this yet. Thank you.

**Chapter 39: Waiting**

With a pained face Naruto was leaning against the wall across the room Hinata was in. Tsunade was in there too, as well as Shizune. Naruto was ordered to stay wait outside until they were done, but that had been over an hour again. It had felt like an entirety to him.

He was joined by Hiashi, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Shino, Kiba, Mitsuki, Rakuna and Akamaru who were sitting on a bench next to the door.

When the door finally opened the blonde looked up with hopeful eyes. The others stood up and looked at the Hokage who left the room with a sigh. "How's Hinata doing?" Hiashi broke the silence. "She will survive, but she got quite a hit. She won't wake up for a while, I can't tell you how long that will be." The group let out a sigh of relieve. "Can we see her?" Kiba asked. "Sorry, family only at this moment," Tsunade replied, which made Kiba look down. Mitsuki softly pinched in his hand.

Hiashi and Hanabi entered the room as the others all left. All, except for one who slided down against the wall and decided to stay there all night, just in case. "Naruto, go home. Hinata will be alright." "Can't I see her too? Please, baa-chan," the blonde begged. "No, I'm sorry. Not today. Come back tomorrow." Naruto nodded once and left now as well.

'_I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. You don't want to see her in the situation she is in now.'_

--

"Kiba-kun, could you please cheer up. Hinata won't die, so please. I don't like this sad face you have. It makes me depressed as well," Mitsuki mumbled at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry…just now… I can't smile." Mitsuki stopped walking, what made Kiba stop because they were holding hands. "Kiba-kun… I have to tell you something…"

"Huh? What about?" confused he looked at her. When not getting a reply he guided her to the bench a few meters ahead. He sat down and pulled her on his lap. "Well first of I have a message of Ryudo. He says goodbye and thanks for everything." "So he left…" "Uhuh…" "Is that why you are suddenly sounding depressed… or is it really my mood that got you that?" "It's… something else. When you were gone I visited Sakura. I had a fight with Ino there and met Sakura's mother. She… she told me she used to be a friend of mom. Mom used to be a Konoha shinobi, just like I am now. She left the village to be with my father."

By this time the girl had started crying. "I'm confused. Mom never told me she was a shinobi, she never told me she used to live in Konoha. The only thing I knew about her is that she had a brother and he died. And I also found out she knew Rakuna. Rakuna was the pet wolf of her friend Aya."

Kiba pulled the girl close and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back to comfort her. After a while she rubbed away her tears with the palm of her hand. "There is one last thing I also found out," she whispered as she looked him. Kiba only looked back with a questioned face. "The one I love is you," Mitsuki whispered with a small smile and a blush on her face.

Finally a smile appeared on Kiba's face as he started to blush as well. "I love you too, Mi-chan." He then kissed her.

--

It was far past midnight. Naruto had tried to get some sleep, but once again he couldn't. Getting crazy of turning around in his bed, staring into the dark, he got out and decided to go for a walk. It was around four in the morning, but he didn't care. After more than an hour of wandering around he saw the memoriam. He walked over to it and kneeled to read the names. He found his father's name and then started to look at the stones just before the memoriam.

"Why…? Why do all the bad things happen to me?"

"**What about your girlfriend or team-mate? They are having a difficult time as well."**

'_I…I know…'_

The blonde sat down on the stone with names engraved in it.

_I just wondered what it would have been like __if they didn't die. Would people have treated me with respect because I was the son of the fourth? Next to that why didn't Kakashi-sensei ever tell me? And why did he only trained that bastard that now made Sakura pregnant? As soon I find some clue on where he is I will hunt him down, drag him home and face him with the consequences of what he has done. '_

"**Huh? How do you know your teacher knew one of your parents?"**

'_I read in one of those books or scrolls he was dad's student, before dad became Hokage.' _

"**Ah.**** Well you should ask him then."**

'_I will when he gets here.'_

Kyubi was confused, but didn't reply anymore. Naruto remained on the memoriam, waiting for the sun to come.

--

Kakashi walked to the memoriam early in the morning. The sun was just up. To the scare crow's surprise he saw his student sitting on it, looking into the distant. _'What's Naruto doing here?'_ Kakashi thought as he walked up to the stone.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," the blonde said without looking around. "What are you doing here?" Naruto turned his head around. "Just waiting until I can go see Hinata-chan. Next to that I found out you would be here. Could… could I ask you something?" The surprise was hidden behind the grey haired's mask. "What about? And how did you come to the idea that I would be here?" His student laughed a little, but only for a short moment. His sad face soon came back. "Who do you think stole those scrolls in the secret library in Hokage tower, but also returned them?" Kakashi's eye widened. "That was you?" "Yes, I needed to know some things. I found a scroll about your infiltration mission where you got that Sharingan eye of yours." Kakashi was dumbfounded and speechless.

Naruto turned his head away from his teacher. "I was just wondering… do you know who my parents are?" Kakashi stared at him for a moment or two before sighing, "Naruto why do you think I know?" Naruto turned around. "My father was your teacher, right?" "Y-you kn-know?" Kakashi eye widened once again. "See, you knew about it. You knew about it all along…" Naruto's voice was hurt. "I…I…" Kakashi started but let out another sigh. This wasn't something he expected to happen this morning.

"It's not that I care about the fact you haven't told me, it probably had its reasons. It's because you never trained me until after Sasuke left…" "Naruto, your chakra control was awful…" "Don't give me that bullshit! You could have taught me that as well! You were the one who taught me nature manipulation after all!" Naruto snapped, looking a bit lost. _'He finally starts to open up and show his true emotions more.'_ "And the fact that you are one of the few that does know makes it even worse!"

Being depressed about not knowing why and with his girlfriend in the hospital he just shouted everything that came to his mind. Not caring if it made any sense.

"Alright, I'll explain. Be honoured, I never ever told someone else this." Naruto merely nodded while looking at his teacher.

"Do you remember Chiyo-baa-sama attacking me when we went to see Kankuro in the Sand?" Again Naruto nodded. "Do you remember what she called me?" "…the White Fang of Konoha?" "Yes, that's what my father was called." Naruto remained quiet. "My father was well known and a great shinobi… that was until that one mission…"

When Kakashi didn't continue Naruto asked, "What happened in that mission?" "He had to choose between the success of the mission or saving his comrades." Naruto blinked a few times. "He chose for the latter, but caused a great loss for Konoha. Everyone blamed him for it including the ones he saved. It made my father loose his sanity and instead that he took care of me, it was the other way around. In the end he committed suicide. I vowed to myself never to break a rule and scolded my team-mate, Obito, for being late all the time and having a lame excuse…" Naruto grinned a little at that. "My team ended up as being my only family, you probably understand that." Naruto looked down with a little smile, "Yeah… I do."

Kakashi nodded. "During that mission you referred to earlier, Rin got kidnapped by Iwa shinobi. Obito wanted to go save her. I was stubborn I said she would be fine, since she was a medical nin and that we had to carry on the mission. Obito on the other hand never agreed with that and went searching for her. But not after teaching me something, the same thing I told you and your team-mates after saying you passed the test when we first met."

"Those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage, but those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that," Naruto remembered. "I'm surprised you memorized that." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I though it was kinda cool…"

"At first I resumed the mission on my own, but went after him knowing he would get himself killed. During that fight I lost my left eye, though we managed to save Rin. But while escaping I missed seeing one of those huge rocks. Obito saved me, but got himself crushed under it. He gave me his eye, as present for me promoting to jo-nin and I promised him to look after Rin. Unfortunately she died a few months after that, during another mission. And when I also lost my teacher, your father, I threw myself into ANBU. No longer having anyone precious to me made me very capable candidate for that. Though, I couldn't keep going on killing. I turned back to jo-nin and as you know team seven, your team, was the first in a row of ge-nin I passed."

"But… what has that to do with…" "You remind me of my past, Naruto. And not just a bit. You look like your father, who I looked up to and saw as family. But you also remind me of Obito, he always said he would surpass me one day. Something you used to shout at Sasuke. Because of that I tried to avoid you so I could avoid my past, which is already hunting me every day of my life. Though, I guess I screwed up in that."

Naruto looked up with a confused expression. Kakashi laid a hand on his head, what made him look surprised. "You're not a person you can avoid. I'm sorry for ever giving you the impression I didn't care about you…" "I never had that feeling," Naruto said while his face turned to the ground. He had a smile on his face. "It's just, you sometimes seemed more distant and taught Sasuke more than me and Sakura…" Kakashi smiled. "Sorry about that, but remember this Naruto, I am proud on you and also on Sakura. You two both matured and improved a lot."

Naruto kept looking down, but smiled. "Thanks." "And I bet your parents would be proud on you as well." Naruto's eyes widened a little and he looked up. After a moment of staring he put on his trademark grin. "Hehe, I hope so." Kakashi got his hand of the blonde and smiled.

"It seems like I let everyone remind of his past." "What do you mean?" asked a confused Kakashi. "Hiashi-sama… he said I reminded him of his past as well since dad and he were best friends." "Ah… I remember that."

Naruto jumped of the memoriam as he looked at his teacher with a serious face. "Sensei, would you please not tell anyone I know about my parents?" "How did you find out? When you read those scrolls?" Naruto shook his head as he turned his eyes down. "I overheard Tsunade telling Hinata-chan and Mitsuki short after my birthday. They had seen the picture I got; the one Hinata-chan gave me as birthday present."

"I see… I will, but would you then not tell anyone about what I just told you." Naruto nodded, turned around, "I gotta go now. I need to know if Hinata-chan is alright, Tsunade-baa-chan didn't let me see her yesterday. Only family was allowed to enter." "Is she in the hospital?" "Yes… thanks sensei." Kakashi nodded, "Go to you girlfriend, Naruto." Again the blonde nodded and started to run, though soon he stopped and turned around to his sensei. "By the way, Kakashi-sensei. What happened, has happened. You cannot change it. My father and I bet your team-mates as well won't want you to keep blaming yourself and live in the past. I'm sure they want you to move on."

After that he left. Leaving a taken aback Kakashi, who sighed as he smiled behind his mask. "Maybe, you're right… Naruto."

--

Naruto was laying with his head on the hospital bed Hinata was laying. His cheek touching the fingers of her hand he was holding. His eyes were closed, but he opened them once again to check if the girl was opening hers. Yet she didn't.

It had been three days now since the blonde found out his girlfriend got seriously wounded during a mission. And everyday Naruto would sit there. Tsunade had given up on sending him away when visitor hours were over.

He let out a sigh and pinched softly in the hand he was holding. "Please wake up Hinata-chan," he whispered sniffing.

During visitor hours in the morning Hiashi would join him. He always asked the blonde if there was any improvement, if she had woken up yet. Naruto always had to shake his head. During the afternoon friends would come over. Mostly Mitsuki, Kiba, Shino and Sakura. Konohamaru came over as well, but with Hanabi also there the two got kicked out by Tsunade for they were fighting all the time.

Time passed, at one point Naruto fell asleep; not having done so for a few days. He had his head laying on his right arm and with his left hand he was still holding the hand of his girlfriend. In the late hours Tsunade came in with Sakura, the girl had had a check up just before that and decided to join Tsunade. They were both surprised to find the blonde asleep. Though, Tsunade was glad about it. "Sakura, could you go get a blanket?" the Hokage whispered to the pink haired who nodded as reply.

She left while Tsunade walked to the window and closed the curtains. She then looked at Naruto as Sakura came back with the blanket which she gave to her teacher. The fifth lay it over Naruto. "Sleep well, you need it, Naruto." "Tsunade-sama, when will Hinata wake up?" Sakura asked, looking worried. "That will be up to Hinata. Her wounds have healed by now, so I don't think it will take that long." Sakura nodded and looked at her team-mate and his girlfriend.

--

"Mitsuki-chan, can't I really go with you?" Kiba said sounding down. The girl shook her head. "No, you have to stay here in Konoha and do your duties as shinobi. Besides, I'm not leaving yet."

Mitsuki stroke Rakuna who was laying beside her in the grass they were sitting. Kiba grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her down so her head was on his legs. She looked up surprised as he looked back and stroke her cheek gently. "I just don't like the idea of being away from you for a long time," he whispered whilst bending down and then kissing her. Straightening again he looked at her with begging eyes. "Please, Mi-chan, let me go with you?" "Kiba-kun, puppy eyes won't work on me. I need to find out about my parents myself. Please understand that." She sat up and looked at him. "Please." "Okay… but please write me as often as you can. I'll be here waiting for you." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I know and I will," she smiled blushing.

He pinned her to the ground as Rakuna was watching them closely as well as Akamaru. Wondering what the couple was up to.

Mitsuki was blushing heavily with Kiba having on top of her. He smiled at her and then kissed her. After that he licked her cheek which made Mitsuki giggle. "Stop that, it tickles," she laughed, "You're such a dog." He stopped, laying beside her. "That's a bad thing?" he asked a little shocked. "No," she replied as she rolled on her side so she could see him, "Not at all. It makes you cute." Kiba started to blush, but he grinned. "I guess cute is okay. But…" "What is it?" "Then when are you leaving?"

Mitsuki looked at the grass. "Soon after Hinata wakes up." Kiba nodded and stood up. He helped Mitsuki up. "Let's go get a birthday present for her," he said. "I hope she will be awake before it's her birthday." "Yeah," Kiba muttered whilst looking down.

--

Tenten looked at her boyfriend. It still felt strange to call Neji her boyfriend, but she liked it. Though, he had other things on his mind at the moment. His cousin was in the hospital after all and Tenten was sure he was worried.

Neji was sitting on the edge of the veranda, his head facing the grass. Tenten sighed and walked over to him. "Neji-kun?" "Hm?" came only as reply. "Don't worry, it will be alright." When no reply came so the girl kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him from the back. "Hinata is strong, she'll be fine." "I know," he said softly as he turned around to her, "If she just woke up, it would me a lot less worried." "She will soon," Tenten whispered and kissed him.

Some giggling further ahead made the two stop and look around to find Hanabi. "S-sorry," she giggled, "It just looks so funny to see you kissing someone, Neji-nii-san."

Blushing the genius looked at her then turned to look back at Tenten. "Let's go to my room, there we have privacy." Hanabi's eyes widened. "Nii-san, you know what father said!" "We're not gonna do that!" Neji said now completely red as well was Tenten.

"You're not gonna do what?" asked a voice. Hanabi looked around and smiled as soon she saw Mitsuki standing hand in hand with Kiba. "That thing he did when father completely freaked." "EH?!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she looked at the back of Neji who was trying to sneak away. "Neji, you pervert," Kiba snorted. "We're not gonna do that!" Neji freaked as he looked at Mitsuki and Kiba; who were both trying to hold back their laughter.

"I just want some privacy. Hanabi is eavesdropping!" "Uhm, I don't want to spoil your fun, but let me remind me of this; Bya-ku-gan," Mitsuki laughed, "You have no privacy in here." Neji then had enough of it, grabbed his girlfriend by her hand and pulled her along to the gate.

Not long after the genius and the weapon girl had left, Mitsuki's laughter stopped and she sighed. "I better go tell Hiashi now." Hanabi looked at the wolf girl. "What do you have to tell father?" Mitsuki looked at the young Hyuga girl. "I want to go find out things about my parents and will start with this." She showed Hanabi the key she got from Ryudo, it used to be her mother's.

"You mean you're leaving?" Hanabi asked shocked, she didn't like it that Mitsuki would leave. "Not yet, short after Hinata has woken up." Hanabi slowly started to look at the wooden planks she was standing on. "Don't worry, I'll come back," Mitsuki assured the girl, "After all my boyfriend lives here and next to that I belong in Konoha."

--

A soft early morning wind was blowing into the hospital. The window was opened by a nurse; she had carefully made a check-up on the girl that had been sleeping for days since she wasn't allowed to wake the blonde boy that was sitting there on a chair, still holding the hand of his girlfriend. It was a peaceful sight.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and sleepily he sat up. It hurt a little since he had been in the same position for too long. He looked around to see where the wind was coming from. He then turned his head to the clock on the wall. Seven in the morning.

The blonde turned his blue eyes to the girl in the bed and he found her still asleep he looked at the sheets. "Hinata-chan," he whispered as some tears dropped on the bed. His eyes widened when he felt her hand, he was still holding, pinch him. Hopeful he looked at the girl again. When there was no-other movement he sighed, thinking he had only imagined it.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" it softly sounded. Shocked but overjoyed the blonde watched her again, while she sat up. She smiled at him and Naruto could only do the thing he wanted to do the most at that moment. So he wrapped his arms around her and cried on her shoulder. "You're finally awake," he muffled in her shoulder. Hinata returned the hug. "I'm okay… a little tired though." This made Naruto laugh as he went back, yet has still his arms around her. "You slept for days, how can you be tired?" he asked smiling and crying at the same time. "I'm sorry, I made you worried, didn't I?" she asked. "Yes, a damn lot, but now you're awake and alright. What happened during that mission?" he asked, letting his hand run through her hair. "Well, we were found by the enemy and the only thing I could do was using Kaiten to stop them. I also used Tidal wave." "You used natured manipulated jutsu?" Naruto asked surprised, "Since when?" "I had to do something when I locked myself up in my room and found out why you broke up," she smiled. "Hehe," Naruto grinned. He then bent over and gently placed his lips on hers.

--

Tsunade sighed when she heard from a nurse Hinata still hasn't woken up and decided to go check the girl herself.

But when she opened the door, she looked surprised at how a couple was kissing each other. Naruto and Hinata were both too caught up in their own world that they didn't notice the Hokage. With a smile the woman closed the door, leaving the two alone. Leaving the hospital she went to the Hyuga grounds to bring the good news.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: More goodbye**

After a few more days in the hospital Hinata was allowed to go home. She was glad about that, since her birthday was the next day. On the day itself she had it only with the Hyuga clan, but the day after Naruto took her with him.

Now the two were walking hand in hand while a cool evening wind blew through their hair. Naruto was wearing the clothes he bought together with Hinata again. "Naruto-kun, where are we going?" "Since we can't party at your home, we will have a party for you somewhere else. It was Neji's idea," the blonde smiled at her, "He thought you might like it to celebrate it with your friends. But before that…"

The boy looked around and they ended up in a silent street; no-one was around. Hinata gave him a confused look. "I just want to give my present now, with no-one around," he whispered. The girl became red as he kissed her.

When stopping, he had something in his hand. Hinata couldn't see what it was. The blonde looked down with a blush and a smile. "I didn't really know what to give you, but then I found something and Sakura helped me to get it, since they kicked me out if I was going in the shop alone." "You shouldn't have…" Hinata started shocked. Naruto gave her a kiss on her cheek as turned her a little and hugged her from the back. "I wanted to."

The blonde then offered the little box with purple ribbon he was holding. "Happy birthday Hinata-chan."

Hinata got the little present and opened it. Surprised she looked inside. It was a silver bracelet with 'Naruto' on it. "Oh, Naruto-kun, this is beautiful," she gasped. "Hehe, glad you like it," the blonde grinned.

He helped her with putting it around her arm. The girl looked at the present with a smile. She then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kept on saying 'thank you' until Naruto stopped her by kissing her.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan," he whispered when he let go, "Come on, let's go to the others now."

Soon Hinata found out where the rest was waiting for them. Looking up at the huge banner she was surprised they were at the most popular club for teenagers. Naruto grinned at her and let her go in first. He guided her upstairs where Hinata got overwhelmed by friends shouting 'congratulations Hinata'. The music was switched on and while Hinata unpacked her presents, others started to dance.

When she finally unpacked all, Naruto took her to the dance floor and the girl, as well as the blonde, found out how much of bad dancer Naruto was. Hinata giggled, kissed him and told him it didn't matter. Naruto blushed as he scratched the back of his head and looked down. Even though he was a bad dancer, he soon learned how to move from Sakura, who found it sad for him.

The evening was over before they knew it. The blonde helped carrying Hinata's presents to her house where he kissed the girl before he left. "Goodnight, Hinata-chan." "Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

--

Tsunade sighed as she entered her office with a big muck of coffee. She had been up for a few hours now and it was only nine in the morning. She expected a certain blonde in a few hours for his check up on his chakra system. The Hokage had never seen a chakra system changing and she could believe it was painful. Luckily she had found something to reduce the pain.

The slug placed the muck on her desk as she sat down and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes for a few minute, but that short moment of rest was interrupted by knocking on the door.

Sitting up, the Hokage sighed again, sleep would be welcome. "Come in," she said and soon the door opened. It were Jiraiya and the two elders. With a questioned look Tsunade looked at the three. "We need to talk to you," Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "Tsunade, you do know Akatsuki is still after Naruto?" the elder woman said.

"Of course I know," the slug answered and drank some of her coffee. "Though we don't know what the Akatsuki are up to with all the Biju, so we want Jiraiya to investigate them again," the elder man said. "You're not telling me to double the security on Naruto?" Tsunade asked surprised as she placed her muck back on her desk. "That won't be necessary for a few years," Jiraiya said, "I have been doing some investigation and found out they need Kyubi as last Biju because of its strength. They still need to catch the eight tailed and five tailed. If we manage to keep those out of the hands of Akatsuki, Naruto will be safe for quite some time."

"So you're saying you are going to investigate more on Akatsuki and what they are up to and we need to find the eight and five tailed Jinchuriki and keep them safe from Akutsuki," Tsunade said as she looked at her old team-mate. "I will try to find those two as well, Tsunade. All you need to worry about is Naruto. Next to that I think it's time to tell him something important," Jiraiya smiled.

Tsunade, who was brining her coffee to her mouth again, lowered the muck without drinking. "You think he's ready to know that?" "I'm certain about it," Jiraiya said. "What are you two talking about?" the elder woman said. "You will know soon enough. I want the council there as well," Tsunade ordered and then drank the rest of her coffee.

"Jiraiya, go fetch Naruto and bring him here. I want you, him and the council in the meeting room at ten." "Hai." Jiraiya left. "We see you in an hour then," the elder man said and now the elders left as well.

Tsunade sighed once again that day as she looked at her empty coffee muck. "Coffee ain't gonna work today."

--

Naruto duck with his head under his pillow, but the knocking on the door still reached his ears. In the end he gave in, stepped out of bed and walked over to the door to open it. Yawning he looked at the face of Jiraiya. "Morning Naruto." "Yeah morning…" the blonde mumbled as he walked back to his bed. He let himself fall on the sheets and wanted to go back to sleep, but Jiraiya didn't let him.

"Hehe, you made it late last night, didn't you?" "It was Hinata-chan's birthday, so I went to bed far after midnight," Naruto yawned again. "Well get up, it's almost ten." "So?" the blonde mumbles with his eyes closed. "Tsunade wants to talk to you." "I'm too tired to go on a mission," Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

Jiraiya walked over to him and threw the orange with black jacket on the sixteen year old. "Get up, you can go back to sleep afterwards." "Alright, alright."

Yawning Naruto sat on the side of his bed, got changed in such a slow way Jiraiya got annoyed by it.

Ten minutes too late the two entered the meeting room in the Hokage tower. Naruto yawned once again. "What's this all about?" he tried to ask during the yawn. Tsunade looked at him with annoyance. "You were supposed to be here at ten Jiraiya." "Don't blame me, mister slow here didn't want to hurry." "Oi, I told you it was late because of Hinata-chan's birthday."

"Yes 3 AM, I'm surprised Jiraiya could get you out of bed," Hiashi said. "Oh, ohayo Hiashi-sama," Naruto said when he saw the Hyuga leader. He then looked around and saw the full council assembled in the room.

"Why is the full council here?" he asked, no longer appearing tired but on guard. He trusted the council the least. "It's time you know and not only you," Jiraiya said as he walked over to Tsunade.

"Know what?" "About your parents," Tsunade simply said, but it made almost everyone looking shocked at her. "You know who his parents are?" the elders asked. "It still surprises me you all haven't realized it yourselves. It's quite obvious," Tsunade said.

Naruto merely looked at the Hokage. He was more surprised about them finally telling him than who his parents were since he already know, not that they said it already…

"So, who are they?" one of the council members asked. Tsunade looked at Naruto, who just looked back at her. Believing he couldn't say a word because of this news she opened her mouth to answer the question.

"It's our very own village hero, Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage," she said as she kept on looking at the blonde. "WHAT?!" some exclaimed in surprise. Naruto on the other hand stayed silent. "Why did he seal the Kyubi away in his own kid?" one muttered unbelievable.

"Do you really think he would have asked other parents for a kid to seal a Biju king in?" Naruto said as he looked at the man who had just muttered, "He had to do what he had to do to protect the village."

"Naruto you don't sound surprised," Tsunade said. "That's because I already knew. I already knew it for months. I even know who my mother is." The blonde got a picture out of his pocket. "I overheard you telling Hinata-chan and Mituski, baa-chan." With widened eyes she looked at him but eventually smiled. Jiraiya smiled as well, while Naruto put the picture back in his pocket. "If you already knew, why didn't you go shout it around in the entire village?" a woman asked.

Naruto looked at her and got a grin on his face. "Why would I? I don't gain anything with it." A middle aged man slammed both his hands on the table as he stood up. "You always shouted around you would be next Hokage. Now having an opportunity that would get you closer to that you just let it lay around?!"

"Why are you so suddenly for me being Hokage? Only because you now know who's kid I am?" The man sat down again as he looked at Naruto with annoyance since the blonde had been right. "Let me tell you what I told Konohamaru years ago. There are no shortcuts. Whatever way you look at it, there are none. Next that this is the very reason I kept my mouth about it. I don't want respect from you because you respect my parents. I'm not my father nor my mother and I will never be. You gotta respect me for who I am, and if you don't want that, then don't act like you do, because that's even worse."

"Wise words from one who used to prank around." "Kakashi-sensei!" "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi jumped from the window sill he was sitting on. "I wanted to give Naruto something." The scare crow handed over a little package to the blonde.

"What's this?" "It used to be your father's." Tsunade looked confused the grey haired. "He told me a few days ago he knew so I thought he might like to have it. Unpack it at home, Naruto." "H-hai," Naruto said still overwhelmed as he was looking at the little package.

Kakashi left again and Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Just one thing," he said, "Don't let this information go outside this room." "You don't want others to know?" she asked, though not surprised about it. The blonde shook his head, "No, not for the time being. It's okay the way it is." "Very well, none of you is allowed to talk about Naruto's parents without his permission or mine. Is that clear?"

There was several nodding and the council members and elders left. Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up with a questioning look. "I can't believe you already knew. Anyhow I have something for you. Your father gave it to me short before he left to the battlefield."

The perverted writer let Naruto's shoulder go and got a scroll out of one of his pockets. "Here you go. Take care, you, Naruto. You won't see me for a while." "Huh? You're leaving?" "Jiraiya is going to gather more information of the Akatsuki and their plans," Tsunade said, "And you need some more sleep, you still look tired. Here, your medicine." The blonde got the little carton box and grinned, "Okay." He walked to the door but turned around. "Don't get yourself in trouble, Ero-sennin. And thanks." He then left.

Tsunade walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw Naruto running home and smiled. "That brat… he always surprises you." "That's Naruto, Tsunade." "Yeah… his parents would have been proud on him." Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Well, I gotta go then," he said and walked to the door. "Be careful, Jiraiya." "I'll do my best," he laughed.

--

"Naruto-kun? Are you home?"

Rubbing some sleep out of his eyes he opened his door. "Hinata-chan? What time is it?" He turned to look at his alarm clock. "Five o'clock…?" "Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" Hinata came in and closed the door. She followed Naruto who was staring at some scroll on the table and grasped his hand. "Naruto-kun?" "Sorry, I'm just really tired," he smiled and kissed her. "How come? From last night?" the girl asked worried.

The blonde placed his hands on her sides as he shook his head. "No, this morning Jiraiya woke me up around ten. I met the council and got some stuff from Kakashi-sensei, baa-chan and Ero-sennin." With her hands placed on his chest Hinata looked up him. "What did you get?"

But instead of an answer on her question he hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I should have told you I already knew about it, gomenasai, Hinata-chan." "Na-Naruto-kun, wh-what are you talking about?" "The picture you gave me. I heard Tsunade telling you and Mitsuki it were my parents." The girl's eyes widened as she pushed herself away from him. "You… you know?" The blonde looked at the scroll again. "Today they told me officially and gave me a scroll my dad wrote."

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" The blonde looked back at her and started to smile. He suddenly picked her up, which made her scream a little out of shock. Staring with a blush at him, Naruto dropped her on his bed. He lay down beside her and cuddled up to her. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan, just tired." The girl blushed immensely, "A-ano… Naruto-kun, if you go back to sleep now, you won't be able to sleep tonight," she muttered. "Ow, but I wanna sleep, using you as a really nice pillow to lie against." This comment made Hinata sit up. "You can't," she said a little louder than she meant to. Naruto stared at her, turned around, closed his eyes and seemed to try to get some sleep. Hinata sweat dropped and attacked his sides, which made Naruto struggle and laugh.

"I said stay awake," Hinata said as she tickled him more. "Okay, okay, I'll stay awake, b-but please s-s-stop," the blonde laughed. "Promised?" "I promise!" Hinata stopped and kissed him. After a while Hinata stopped their kiss and Naruto sat up to kiss her again, but he was pushed away. "Ow, what is it?" he pouted. "You still haven't answered my question." "What was the question again?" the blonde smiled. "Ow mean, you know very well what the question was." "Hehe, sorry. My medicine to reduce the pain of my chakra system that is changing and the other things I'll show you."

The blonde got of the bed and got a box from the table. He walked back to his bed and sat down beside her. "This is what Kakashi-sensei gave me. It used to be my dad's." He gave Hinata the box, who opened it. Inside was an odd shaped kunai and a note from Kakashi. "Dad gave it to people he trusted. The seal on it made him transfer to the place where a kunai with an activated seal was thrown. You can activate it with chakra. Cool huh?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata looked at him with a smile, glad he finally knew more about his parents. He again stood up. "Let me first get that medicine… I missed check up today… should go to baa-chan tomorrow." Hinata giggled, "Naruto-kun, you're talking to yourself." "Huh? …ah, sorry," the blonde sweat dropped. He got his medicine, grimaced when he swallowed it with water and then walked back to the bed, picking up the scroll on his way. He sat down on his bed once again, but this time picked Hinata up and placed her on his lap. The girl blushed as he gave her the scroll. "This is what Jiraiya gave me, my dad wrote it." Staring at him first, she turned her face to the scroll, opened it and started to read.

_Dear son,_

_I'm sorry for the things I caused. I'm such a lousy father, please be a better man than me. I'm sorry for sealing Kyubi the Biju king in you, but know that I believe in you that you can keep the village safe from the Kitsune demon. About Jiraiya, the one that gave you this letter, he was my teacher, please don't pick up his perverted ideas. It will get you in trouble, one time Tsunade (if you don't her, believe me when I say she has inhuman strength) hit him so hard he almost died. _

_One last thing, before I leave, whatever people say; you're not a monster, nor a weapon I made to give Konoha strength. I did it to protect the village, please use this power for the right things, Naruto._

_Take good care of yourself and your mother. _

_Namikae Minato_

_Fourth Hokage and your father_

_Ps. You look like me hehe, I wonder what you have from your mother._

Tears rolled down the cheeks of the girl. Naruto smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer. "The only thing that confuses me is the last sentence 'Take good care of yourself and your mother'. Mom must have been alive and dad must have thought she was alright." Hinata looked up at him. "Why don't you ask Tsunade what happened that day." "When I was about to I met Kakashi-sensei and he said no-one knows what happened there." He placed his head on her shoulder. "That's the only thing I want to know now," he muttered into her neck. Hinata pinched in his hand.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" she asked after a while. "Hm, sounds like a good idea to me." He kissed her in her neck, straightened and stood up while holding Hinata. He placed her on the floor. "So where do you want to go?" "Hm, well maybe we could join Kiba and Mitsuki. They're to the barbeque hut; Mitsuki-chan is leaving tomorrow. She asked if I wanted to join them, but I said I would go to you and didn't know if you wanted." "Hey, I'm into barbeque, but why is Mituski leaving?" The blonde gave his girl a questioned look. "She's going to look for information about her parents." "Ah I see… she already seemed really confused about it the last time I spoke her. Then she also found out her mother used to be a Konoha shinobi… well wait a sec. I'll go get a clean jacket and put my sandals on." "Okay," Hinata smiled. But before he walked away to get a clean jacket he bend over to the girl's ear. "By the way, will you please not tell anyone about my parents? I don't want everyone to know." Hinata gave him a sideway look and nodded, "Of course, if you don't want to, I won't tell anyone." Naruto smiled, "Thank you Hinata-chan."

Fifteen minutes later Naruto greeted Kiba and Mitsuki. The two waved back. "Yo, Naruto… oi everything alright?" "Yeah, just tired. Hinata-chan doesn't want me to go to sleep until ten tonight," Naruto said as he looked at his girlfriend with an obvious fake 'I'm so blaming you for this' which made him get poked in his side.

As they talked and ate… and kept on eating, especially Naruto and Mitsuki, it was soon 9 pm. "Oh, just one hour left and I can go back to bed," Naruto yawned which made Kiba and Mitsuki laugh. "Well, let's go then," Kiba said as he laid money on the table. Naruto did the same and both guys got their girl by the hand.

"Ne, Naruto, how is Sakura doing?" Mitsuki asked when they were outside. "Well let's say you better not make her angry, or else you'll be in big trouble."

"Oh so that is why she hit me so hard when I asked her if she gained weight," a voice said. "Sai!" Naruto said with a smile, "Hehe you better watch out around Sakura the upcoming months." Mitsuki looked at the boy that had appeared, wondering if this was the guy her boyfriend went to rescue. "Why that?" asked the pale boy. "Because Sakura is pregnant that is why," Naruto told, "But don't start telling everyone, I only tell you because you are our team-mate."

Sai remained silent for a while. "So she had sex with someone…? What guy would be that desperate?" Naruto blinked a few times and started to laugh. "You know that isn't very nice to say, Sai." "Then why are you laughing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked at him with a somewhat stern look. "Sorry, it's just the word desperate and then knowing it's Sasuke who did it." "Sasuke… well I bet his dick is big enough to get far inside enough to make someone pregnant." "EH?!" Naruto exclaimed whilst blushing, "Now I know again why I didn't care you were on a mission."

Mitsuki looked somewhat scared at Kiba. "This perverted guy here is Sai, the one we had to safe." "Perverted indeed," Mitsuki muttered." Sai then noticed the girl he didn't know yet. "Nice meeting you, I'm Sai," he smiled. _'This guy is a creep…'_ "Hey, I'm Mitsuki, Kiba's girlfriend." "Ah, did you two also-" "NOT-ANOTHER-WORD," Naruto said slowly in a low tone as he looked at his team-mate.

"What's wrong with him…?" Mitsuki asked blushing as she looked at her boyfriend. "He's doesn't understand emotions and whatsoever." "Ah…" "Did I miss anything else next to Sakura getting pregnant?" Sai asked as the group started walking again. "Uhm… you missed quite a lot. Like Mitsuki and I both became chunin, my birthday and Hinata-chan's last night," Naruto grinned, "She is also my girlfriend. The rest isn't important."

Sai looked at Hinata, hesitating if he should open his mouth and in the end did so. "Are you really sure you want him as boyfriend? He has a really tiny-" "SHUT UP YOU!" Naruto freaked raising his fist towards his team-mate. Hinata merely blushed ten shades of red.

--

It was around ten in the morning of the next day when a group of young shinobi was standing near the gate. One of them, a girl, was holding a backpack. "Take care, Mitsuki," Naruto said as he shook her hand. "I will, you take care too and don't you dare to break up with Hinata again." "Hehe, I wouldn't even want to," the replied as the two let go of the other's hand.

Mitsuki turned to look at Hinata. "Thank you for everything, Hinata. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Hinata hugged the wolf girl, "Don't worry about it."

"Come back soon," Hanabi said, sounding a little sad. "I will." "Here, this might be useful on your travel," Sakura said as she handed over a first aid kit to Mitsuki. "Thanks," the girl smiled and put it in her bag. "You take care of yourself too and the kid as well of course." Sakura nodded.

Naruto, standing behind the crying Hinata, embraced the girl and placed his head on her shoulder. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. Mitsuki won't be gone forever." "I know, but I will miss having her around in the house." "But I think Kiba will miss her the most of us all," the blonde whispered in her ear and then kissed her on her cheek. Then the two looked in the direction of the sad dog user that was looking at his feet. "You're right," Hinata whispered.

Mitsuki turned to her boyfriend, who looked down with a very sad face. Saying goodbye is hard, but saying goodbye to the one you love is the hardest thing. She walked over to him as a sad feeling overwhelmed her now. "Kiba-kun," the wolf girl softly said, which made Kiba look up. They stared at each other for a while. "I'm sorry, but I really have to do this."

Wrapping his arms around Mitsuki he cried as he nuzzled up against her, which surprised her. "Please be careful, Mi-chan," he whispered. "I… I will," said his crying girlfriend back, "You too."

The two didn't want to separate, but both knew they had to. Mitsuki was the first to make movement of letting go, but Kiba didn't let her as he kissed her for the last time for a long while. After that he let her go. "Don't take too long." Mitsuki nodded and then rushed over to Rakuna who was already just outside the gate. She jumped on the wolf. "Let's go," she whispered to her partner. Rakuna nodded and jumped away to start running.

Kiba watched her going then ran after her a few meters, stopped and shouted to her. "I love you! Please be careful!"

Further away, Mitsuki looked over her shoulder with a blush and a smile. But she was too far away to shout something back.

'_I love you too, Kiba-kun.'_

"Yeah… he'll definitely miss her the most," Naruto whispered as he stepped next to his girl, having his arm over her shoulder. "Will he be alright?" Hanabi asked. "Don't worry," Sakura said, "He'll be his old self in no time." "I hope so," Hinata said.

They all looked at Kiba and decided to leave him alone for some time. "Well that's quite a lot of people leaving in a short time. First Ryudo, then Jiraiya and now Mitsuki." "Jiraiya left?" Sakura asked. "Hai, yesterday he left, he won't be back for some time. He's going to get more information about Akatsuki." Hinata looked at him. "You mentioned them before… but never told me what there are except that they were an evil organisation." "I didn't tell you?" Naruto said surprised. The girl shook her head. "Well they are after me and…" the blonde started to explain his girl.

Hinata was somewhat shocked to hear, but Naruto said it was okay and he wouldn't let himself get caught so easily.

By that time they had reached the Hyuga grounds and outside they met Hiashi who seemed to look at the pond. The man looked up when he heard the two and then called out for Homare.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" the woman asked when appearing. "Bring me my sword." "Your… sword, sir?" Homare asked confused. "Yes, my sword Homare." Not understanding why, she brought him his sword.

Hiashi then signed Naruto to come, what the blonde clueless did. "I have been nice enough now. Let me be clear, Uzumaki. You might be the son of my best friend, I'm not gonna give my daughter to you so easily." "Eh?" Naruto confused as he looked with some fear at the sword.

The blonde walked backwards and ended up in running around in the Hyuga main estate garden whilst being chased by the Hyuga leader who waved his sword dangerously. "Don't you dare to ever hurt my daughter or else!" "HAI!" Naruto sobbed, "I won't ever hurt her! I will love her, and protect her with my life! I swear! I swear! Just get that sword away from meeee!"

Hinata looked at how her boyfriend was being chased by her father and sweat dropped as her cousin appeared. "Huh? Why is Hiashi-sama chasing Naruto, Hinata-hime?" "I don't know… it seems like the old father is back," the girl sighed, but smiled soon after that.

Naruto was stuck. He pressed himself against the wall and closed his eyes when Hiashi swung the sword at him. A soft thud was very close the blonde's left ear. _'Too close… too close.'_ "I'll be watching you, young man." "H-hai," Naruto muttered as he gazed at the sword with fear.

"Neji-kun!" a cheerful voice said.

Tenten appeared and looked confused at Hiashi and the sword in the wall very close to Naruto's face. "Uhm…" "It's nothing," the Hyuga leader said and walked to his office with his sword he gave back to Homare. "You're warned boy," the man said just before he closed the door.

"Hinata-chan, your father is crazy," Naruto sobbed as he hugged her. Hinata giggled as she kissed him his cheek.

"Neji-kun? Are we still going on that…date?" Tenten mumbled as her cheeks became somewhat pink. "Of course," Neji smiled, "What about a double date? Naruto?" The blonde mentioned looked at the branch member and smiled as he looked at the girl in his arms. "What do you think, Hinata-chan?" "O-okay," the girl smiled.

--

Hiashi had let Homare leave. Sighing the man looked outside and saw his daughter and cousin leave with their love. After that he walked to the bookshelves and shoved some books to the side to find an old box behind it which he got out and placed on his desk. He opened it, it happened to be filled with pictures. At the top there was one of his love. "Hikari-chan," he whispered with a sad smile as he got the picture out of the box.

He placed the picture on his desk, he would buy a picture frame for it.

He moved on to the next picture and a smile appeared on his face. "Hehe, Minato. This time it was your son to tell me I'm blind, apparently I never learn."

"Hiashi-sama!" an old man said appearing in the room. "Hai, hai, I know I'm late for the meeting. I'm coming in a moment," Hiashi replied as he put the picture back in the box, which he closed after that.

The Hyuga leader left his office, leaving the box filled with memories standing on his desk.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter takes place after a time skip


	41. Chapter 41

PREY SPECIAL! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!

**Chapter 41: Sensei?!**

It was a nice early summer day in Konoha, especially warm. Later that day the new ge-nin will be introduced to their sensei, but that has to wait for now the villagers were about to wake up and start their daily routine.

Under the control of the Godaime Hokage Konohagakure had grown into a strong force the last three years. Villagers were happy, for there hadn't been a war and there wasn't a threat for it either. Missions were fulfilled with a high success rate and the young ge-nin and academy students were promising.

It was around ten that Naruto and Hinata were on their way to the supermarket. Naruto had Sakura's son on his shoulders; Takashi. The little kid was almost three and very enthusiastic one. He might have picked that up from Naruto. Also you could see it was Sasuke's son, his hair style betrayed that much. But he had the eye colour of his mother and somewhat of her attitude. Most of the time they said Takashi was just like his mother in his way of acting, but sometimes they wondered if he was like Sasuke as well, when Sasuke was younger, but none of them could tell.

Either way Takashi was eager in learning and loved his family and friends and even though the boy was only two years old (okay almost three), he was a smart kid.

"When is mommy coming home?" Takashi asked. "In the afternoon, that's what Tsunade told me," Naruto answered looking up to the kid. They stopped near the supermarket and Naruto placed the kid on his own feet. Takashi looked at him, "Can I go play on the playground until you and Hinata are done shopping, nii-san?" "Hehe, sure, but don't run off okay?" "I won't!" Takashi smiled and went to the playground across the supermarket. "Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" Hinata asked as Naruto grasped her hand. "Don't worry, we're back within ten minutes. He'll be okay."

On their way back to Naruto's apartment not long after that they met Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey Kiba," Naruto smiled at him, "Any news from Mitsuki?" The dog boy suddenly looked depressed as he shook his head. Naruto sweat dropped.

Takashi tucked at Kiba's sleeve, "Can I ride on Akamalu, Kiba-san?" Kiba looked sideways, "Yeah, okay. But be careful." "Whohoo!" the boy exclaimed as he tried to climb on the standing Akamaru, which was impossible. Akamaru lay down so Takashi could climb on him. "This is cool," the boy smiled when riding the animal.

"But you haven't received a letter from her yet?" Naruto asked Kiba, who was watching Akamaru and Takashi. "No, unfortunately, I know I shouldn't worry. Last time she just happened to be really caught up in her findings," the dog user sighed, "I just wish it wouldn't take so long." "She has been gone for three years now," Hinata said softly, missing her friend.

Naruto looked up and saw one of the messages birds flying over. _'…hm?'_ "Hinata-chan, I have to leave for a while." The girl looked at him wondering why he had to leave. "Why, Naluto-nii-san?" Takashi asked as he got help from Kiba to get of Akamaru.

The blonde kneeled down to face the little boy as he laid a hand on his head. "I've got a job to do. Will you take care of Hinata-chan for me?" "I will," the boy smiled. "A job?" Hinata mentioned, "You mean a new ge-nin team?" Kiba looked at the blonde, "I wonder if those will pass. I think you're too strict with it, Naruto. How many did you have so far?" "This will be the fourth," Naruto grinned, "But Kakashi-sensei also had a long list of not passing ge-nin, so I think I'm only being fair by passing on the things I learned from him to the next generation, don't you think?" The dog sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right. Well good luck with them." "Thanks."

The blonde walked away after kissing his girl on her cheek. "See you tonight," he whispered in her ear and was off.

Yes, our blonde hero was now a jo-nin and also a teacher, Tsunade wanted that. And when he hadn't let two teams pass the test, people started to ask if he was going to live up to his own teacher's expectations. He merely said they didn't understand the reason of the test and therefore failed.

This team will be his fourth and some were already making bets, most said he wouldn't pass the team again, some were braver to bet he would. Tsunade was one of those who joined the bet of course; he wouldn't pass the team that was her bet. But even though people knew she was one of those who would rarely win a bet, they still bet the same.

"Morning, baa-chan," Naruto said as he entered the Hokage office. "Ah Naruto," Tsunade smiled. Naruto now knew enough. He knew very well about all the bets that were being made, not that he cared. But he knew the Hokage had bet as well. _'Probably that they would fail… sigh…'_

"Here are the documents about your team." Naruto got them and skimmed them. "Rock bottom grades… you did it so you would win the bet, didn't you?" "Your grades were about the same that's why I did that," she gave as reply but a little too loud. "Yeah sure… whatever. We'll see how they do. After all I passed as well, baa-chan," he grinned evilly.

Tsunade sweat dropped somewhat uncomfortable as Naruto left the office.

"Crap… I forgot about that," she muttered when he was gone.

Reading the documents somewhat better he walked over the streets back home. Meeting up with his new team would be in ten minutes, so he had time. He placed the documents in a drawer and got changed. Now wearing a orange shirt with black sleeves, black pants and the green chu-nin vest he made a Kage Bunshin which he sent to the academy as he went to the training grounds.

--

Three kids were waiting in an almost empty classroom; they were the only ones there. "So how long do we have to wait until our teacher comes?" one asked as he leaned uninterested back in the chair. "Five minutes," the girl answered the red with blonde haired boy's question. "What if he's really strict?" the dark blue haired muttered as he was laying with his head on the desk. "Then we quit," the other boy answered, "Does it matter? We know the basics, which is enough to protect ourselves until help comes."

The girl stared at her desk. Quitting…? It didn't sound that bad. Her mother would be happy with that.

The blue haired boy didn't seem to mind either. He was the worst of the class after all. What he didn't understand though was why the three worst of the class were in one team. After all Iruka told them the teams were always balanced. This didn't seem balanced at all.

--

The blonde lumbered through the academy entrance and was greeted by Iruka. "Konichi wa, Naruto," the teacher smiled. "Hey, Iruka," Naruto smiled back. The chu-nin searched on his paper to see which room Naruto had to be. "Room 306 this time." "Okay… so did you again bet they would pass the test?" the blonde wanted to know as he grinned.

"Of course, I have faith in all my students. Even if they have marks like they have. They did pass the ge-nin exam, so I know they can pass." "The question is if they will. Anyhow, you know you gotta treat me and the team that passes on an unlimited ramen dinner." Iruka sweat dropped, "Yes I know. Good luck Naruto." The young shinobi nodded as he made his way to room 306.

After reaching it and opening the door, three pair of eyes looked at him. A smirk appeared on his face. "You three have ten minutes to get at training ground five or else." Then the Kage Bunshin disappeared, leaving the three confused.

"Okay that was just plain weird," the red with blonde haired said as he stood up, "Does he really think I will go running because of the 'or else' part?" "Apparently," the blue haired mumbled as he pushed himself from his seat.

"Well let's get going anyway," the brown haired girl said.

Not rushing at all they went to training ground 5.

--

Naruto was leaning against a log as he waited. _'I wonder if they will pass…'_ He sighed as the ten minutes had passed and they still hadn't arrived. After another ten minutes Naruto saw them walking his way. By that time he was already annoyed. _'They lack punctuality just like Kakashi-sensei… one of the things I do not want to pass on.'_

"Sorry we got lost," the red haired said with a not bothering about it tone. "Sit down," Naruto commanded. The three did as the blue haired boy thought: _'Strict… we're gonna give up most likely…'_

"Let me first tell you kids this, I hate it when someone is late and comes up with a lame excuse. Since this is the first time I will overlook it, but make sure to be on time next time. IF there comes a next time that is."

Three confused faces watched him. "Well let's start with introductions first." "Sensei, what do you mean with 'if there comes a next time'?" the girl asked. "I will test you kids if you are worthy of being a ge-nin. The exam at school is merely to get out the weaklings." The three gulped somewhat, knowing they were the worst of their entire year.

"Okay, the young lady may start. Tell me your name, age, likes, dislikes and dream for the future."

The brown haired girl turned her chocolate coloured eyes to her feet. "I'm Yoshiwa Amaya. I'm twelve years old. I like sweets and cookies, spending time with friends or just doing nothing. I hate it when I disappoint my mother or when I cannot help one of my brothers and sisters or friends. As for my dream…"

Amaya remained silent as a bit of a sad face appeared. Naruto wondered why. "I don't have one yet," she ended up in saying. _'Or you don't want to tell. Well it's good enough for me for now.'_

"Thanks Amaya. Okay you're now." Naruto pointed over at the dark blue haired boy who was a little shocked he was up next.

"Uhm… My name is Izumi Minoru, I will turn twelve next week. I like…uhm… training with my sister. I hate it when I mess up again. As for a dream… hm… I never thought of that."

"That's okay, Minoru." Naruto then turned his head to the last one. The red haired was laying in the grass with eyes closed, not seeming to be interested in anything.

"You're the last one, so sit up and start," Naruto said somewhat annoyed. "Fine, whatever. I'm Kawamura Kojirou. I'm twelve years old. I like doing nothing and looking at the nature. I hate it when people order me around except for my father. As for my dream… does it matter?"

The blonde gave the red haired called Kojirou a glare. "Well as for the ordering around, I'm your teacher now, so I will order you around if you like it or not. And if you don't do what I say, you'll be in a hell lot of trouble. Did I make myself clear to all three of you?" Amaya and Minoru nodded as Kojirou just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ano… sensei? Could you tell us your name too?" the blue haired boy asked. "Oh, of course. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nineteen years old and am a jo-nin since almost seventeen. I like ramen, spending time with my friends, especially my girlfriend and helping people. I dislike snotty brats who think they know all, while they haven't seen the world at all and when I can't help my friends. As for my dream… well maybe you'll find out someday." He got a grin on his face.

"So what is this test you talked about earlier on, Naruto-sensei?" Minoru asked as Kojirou was laying in the grass again. "It will be a survival test," the blonde told as he got two bells and showed them to the three. The bells jingled a little.

"You will battle against me and try to get one of the bells. Anyone who doesn't get one before the alarm clock goes off fails and will be tied up to the tree stumps behind you. ALSO, you'll be sent back to the academy." "But… there are only two bells…?" the girl said confused. Minoru looked at Amaya and then to the bells.

"Which means: one of you three will definitely go back to school." Naruto tied the bells to his trousers and got an alarm clock he placed on the training log. "You kids got one hour. You may use whatever weapon."

The three stood up. Minoru and Amaya gulped as Kojirou looked bored.

"Alright… START!"

"Wh-what?! He's gone!" Minoru muttered. "Of course he's gone," Kojirou said, "Do really think he will make it easy for us?" The red and yellow haired boy stretched his arms as his dark eyes looked around. _'Hmm no-one around.'_

"Well… what do we do now?" Amaya asked looking at her two team-mates. "Well we gotta find him somehow…" Minoru mumbled as he looked around, "I never been that great in Hide-And-Seek though."

Amaya looked around as well. "But if we find him? What then? I mean, one of us definitely has to go back to the academy…"

There was a silence. "Well… does any of you care to go back there? I don't," Kojirou said as he started walking. Minoru and Amaya followed. "Well… I could use some more practise at school," Minoru mentioned, "I was just lucky to pass the test. Next to that my father says I still lack in a lot…" "I don't care either, as long as I'm away from home," Amaya said.

"So if we manage to get both the bells we just… well we'll see then," Kojirou said, "It's not like we will mange to get them anyway." "Shall we at least give it a try?" Amaya asked as she looked from Kojirou to Minoru. The two seem to be hesitating but nodded in the end. "But we'll go at him together, we make no change on our own," Minoru brought up. The others nodded.

"This way," Kojirou said. "Why?" Minoru and Amaya asked puzzled. "Don't know, but we have to start searching somewhere."

--

Naruto was sitting in a tree, waiting for the three kids to come. Though, he made it pretty difficult for them. Three Kage Bunshin were around the place, but he didn't make them really strong and gave them just little chakra.

"**And you're gonna sit here all the time again?"** Kyubi asked.

'_Hm… I might as well do something else. Maybe watching them what they do during the times when they don't fight one of the Kage Bunshin.'_

"**And how are you gonna do that without them noticing?"**

'_They're just ge-nin, Kyubi,'_ Naruto grinned, _'But I want to be up close so…'_

Naruto jumped off the branch. "Transform!" Four paws landed on the soft grass. An orange and white tail swiped a little.

"**Haha, a fox,"** the demon laughed, liking the idea though.

'_I__'ll never get caught like this,'_ Naruto smiled and started running. _'Now I need them to notice me in this form… huh… that is fast.'_

--

"What?! It was just a Bunshin?" Kojirou exclaimed, clearly annoyed by it. "What about the bells?" Amaya asked as she looked at Minoru who was holding the bells… well leaves now. "Damn him!" Kojirou cursed, "Okay, I got enough of this. I'm going home." "Wh-what?" Amaya muffled out of mere surprise, "You're giving up?" "He's playing dirty!"

"Kojirou, calm down. Didn't you notice it was really easy to defeat him," Minoru tried as he looked at the back of his team-mate.

There was a silence of few minutes. "Alright…huh?" The red and yellow haired quickly turned around when he heard something in the bushes. He threw a kunai and the three heard it hit something that yelped in pain.

They rushed over to the noise and found a little fox with the kunai stuck in its paw. The fox tried to run away, but the kunai prevented that and it fell down.

'_Well… not the way I planned it but this works too.'_

"Kojirou, you hit that poor fox," the only girl of the team said insulting. "S-sorry… I… I didn't mean to…" Kojirou baffled as he stared at the fox. Amaya picked the fox up which struggled. "Don't worry, little foxy-chan. I only want to take the kunai out of your paw," she whispered to it. Carefully she got the kunai out of the paw of the fox.

"Amaya, give it to me," Kojirou said. "What are you gonna do to it?" she hissed to him, not trusting him with the fox he just wounded. "Just give the fox to me!" the boy yelled at her. Shocked she handed over the fox to him. "Now I… OUCH!" The fox had bitten the red haired. Looking pained the boy walked over to the river somewhat further ahead and washed the blood away. The fox let go of Kojirou's hand as he stayed still to get treated.

'_He loves nature indeed…'_

When the blood was gone, the fresh ge-nin wrapped a bandage around the wound and placed the fox on his paws. After that he started on his hand. "I guess it was only fair to bite me… sorry little fox."

In the meantime Amaya and Minoru had walked over to him. Amaya picked the fox up. "A vet should take a look at his paw," she said, "But you did a good job Kojirou." "I will take it to the Inuzuka after we finished this, is that okay?" Kojirou said. Amaya nodded. "Well let's go search for Naruto-sensei, we only have 20 minutes left," Minoru suggested. As Kojirou nodded while Amaya petted the fox they started walking again.

'_They work together… impressive. In that case let them face the real me.'_

Suddenly the fox jumped out of Amaya's arms. "Ah! Fox-chan, don't run off like that, you first have to go to a vet!" The three kids ran after the little fox, which was a lot faster than them.

Naruto let his other Kage Bunshin disappear and turned to normal as he jumped up to a tree.

"Where did he go to?" Minoru asked whilst looking around and running. "I don't see him anymore," Kojirou said. "…b-but I see something else," Amaya muttered as she pointed over to a tree.

"It's sensei," the two boys said, looking in the direction the brown haired was pointing at. "Let's get him," Kojirou said as he grabbed a kunai. "Hai! But after that we have to go look for the fox," Amaya said. "She's right," Minoru agreed. Each of them went into a different direction.

'_Heh, they saw me. Good. Now I wonder what's going to happen this time.' _

Three sets of kunai were thrown at him and Naruto simply avoided them and jumped out of the tree. Looking around he faced the three kids, who dashed over to him. A simple movement made the three fly through the air, but Minoru managed to throw a shuriken at Naruto in the meantime.

It scratched Naruto's arm, who hadn't expected to get a shuriken thrown at him.

'_Blood! He's the real one, not a Bunshin.'_ Minoru thought as he landed in the grass. Grunting in pain they stood up. "This isn't a Bunshin, guys," the blue haired mumbled as he got back onto his feet.

"Good," Kojirou said and ran over to Naruto once again. Naruto stopped his punches as he avoided the shuriken Amaya was throwing. Minoru went to help his team-mate and tried to kick Naruto from the back, yet was blocked and pushed to the ground just like Kojirou.

Amaya gulped when she saw her two team-mates were in trouble. Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to move. Yet she didn't. She didn't know what to do. She would get caught, she was sure, so she ran away.

'_Leaving your team-mates… hmmm. I guess they aren't that great either… sigh, maybe next time.'_

Picking up the two boys who struggled to get free the blonde walked to the three tree stumps and tied the two boys up. "Two down, one to go," the blonde grinned. "NOW AMAYA!" they both shouted. _'What?!'_

When Naruto turned around it was already too late, since the girl had jumped on his back.

'_Retreat to come back?! Did they planned it out?'_

"**You've g****ot an interesting couple of brats this time, kid."**

'_Hehe, you're right, but this ain't over yet.'_

Amaya had almost grabbed the bells when Naruto grabbed her by her feet and got her of him. "Darn, she almost had them," Minoru grumbled.

Hanging upside down the girl threw a smoke bomb and wounded Naruto's hand with a kunai so he would release her. The blonde did but used his nose to grab the girl again and now made sure to tie her up to the last remaining tree stump.

As the smoke cleared the two boys looked at the girl. "Darn… she got caught as well," Kojirou said and at that moment the alarm clock went of.

"We failed," Minoru muttered beaten as he looked down. "You three indeed failed," Naruto said as he held the bells in front of him again, "You didn't manage to steal the bells from the real me." _'…what this scent…?'_ "It ain't fair! You're a jo-nin how do you expect us to steal them from you?!" Kojirou shouted while trying to get free.

"My, my, doesn't this look familiar."

Naruto looked around when he heard the well-known voice. "Kakashi-sensei," he said as he put the bells in his pockets. "Yo, Naruto." "What do you mean familiar, sir?" Amaya asked interested. "This is almost the same as when you passed my test, Naruto… although you were the only one being tied to a log." "Humpf," Naruto let out as Kojirou grinned a little at that.

"So… did they pass?" "Hmm, I ain't sure about that," the blonde said as he jumped onto a log and looked down at the red with blonde haired Kojirou. Kojirou looked up and growled at him. "They did manage to surprise me a little, that's true…" Naruto said thoughtful, "Anyway, first things first, sensei. Are you willing to help me?" "Sure," the grey haired smiled behind his mask.

As three confused faces looked up at Naruto who smiled at them, the blonde made a jump backwards and landed on his hands in the bushes behind the stumps. The three kids looked around as far as they were allowed and all of a sudden someone flew pass them and was caught by the grey haired.

"Well, well, it's Iwa," Kakashi said as he looked at the unconscious man he was holding.

Kojirou started at the Iwa ninja in shock and fear. _'I should have known… dad now I understand why you wanted guards…'_

Two other Iwa shinobi jumped out of the bushes, not appearing to be caught that easily as the first. Naruto ran after them. Kakashi dropped the one he was holding after he tight the guy's hands and feet together and then went to help Naruto.

The three kids stared staggered as they saw their sensei barely being punched. The speed was almost too much to follow when the blonde kicked and punched the shinobi several times. The Iwa ninja dropped in the grass, coughing up blood. Slowly the man stood up, but…

"Rasengan!" the blonde shouted and hit the Iwa ninja in his stomach.

While Naruto's opponent dropped unconscious Kakashi had dealt with his enemy. The two unconscious got tied up just like their team-mate. "I wonder why they are here." "Well, I actually came here to tell you some Iwa ninja were spotted," Kakashi said.

"They're… they're after me," a voice muttered. Kakashi and Naruto both looked at the red haired who was facing the ground. "What do you mean, Kojirou?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. "I don't know why they are after me but it has always been like that. My father has guards protecting me everyday, though today I told him I didn't want them since I became a ge-nin."

"Did your father tell Godaime-sama?" Kakashi wanted to know. "No, he said he could deal with it on his own, that it was his problem…" Kojirou told in a dark tone. "Hm… well I'll deal with these," Kakashi said as he picked the three Iwa shinobi up and carried them away. Naruto watched his teacher going. "Kojirou, you really don't know why? We might be able to help." "I don't…"

'_His behaviour completely changed… he's probab__ly bothered by being targeted for an unknown reason._'

"Alright then," the blonde sighed as he untied the three. Minoru and Amaya gave Kojirou worried looks which the boy couldn't see since he was still looking at his black ninja shoes. "I have a question for you three. So listen carefully." Minoru and Amaya turned their gaze to their teacher. "If you kids did manage to get the bells, who would be the one send back to the academy?"

Kojirou now looked up and stared at his sensei. "Does it matter? We failed." "Just answer the question." "But…" Minoru started. Naruto sighed. "Okay let me put it this way, if two of you pass, who is the one who doesn't? You have to choose this yourselves."

Confused the three looked at each other. "Uhm…" Minoru started. "We didn't decide that yet," Amaya continued. "Then decide now." "We would probably play a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide," Kojirou muttered.

Naruto stared at him and then smiled. "Haha, I've never seen kids like you," he grinned, "You three are quite interesting." "What do you mean?" Minoru asked puzzled. "You three are the fourth team I get assigned to. The first three failed for several reasons; lack of team-work, kicking one out because he or she was the weakest of the group and not helping a friend when needed and just leaving him. You kids showed you work together and don't kick out the weakest. Also when I though Amaya left her friends behind she surprised my by a sudden attack in an attempt to get the bells and then save her team-mates."

The three looked at each other. "But we still didn't manage to get the bells…" Amaya started. "It's not about getting the bells, it's about team-work. That last question I asked is also very important to me. It was to test you kids if you would kick the weakest out, yet," the blonde started to laugh, "You three go for a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide, which I find a rather interesting choice. You kids pass. Congratulations."

Staggered the three stared at him. "R-really?" Minoru muttered in disbelieve. "Yes, come on, we're going to the Hokage to confirm you three as my team," Naruto smiled. "No wait!" Ayama suddenly exclaimed. Three confused faces looked at her. "The fox." "Fox?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I accidently wounded a fox, we wanted to take it to the vet but it ran off," Kojirou explained a little ashamed. "Ah, that fox. Don't worry. I sent a Kage Bunshin after it when it crossed my path, he will take it to the vet."

'_Actually I was that fox, thanks for the quick heal, Kyubi.'_

"**Heh, no problem, we don't want them to find out it was you****, right."**

--

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Ibiki said as Kakashi dropped the three shinobi he had been carrying. "Iwa shinobi? Are those the ones that have been spotted here?" "Yes, one of Naruto's students said they were after him." "Oh... did they pass?" The Hatake shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure you can handle them." "Yes, would you help me to bring them to their cell?" "Ah… uhm well I still have some files that has to be filled in so I'm sorry, bye," Kakashi said and was gone. Ibiki sighed.

--

Naruto knocked on the door of the Hokage office. His three students were nervously standing behind him, they had never been here. "Come in," came from the other side. Naruto opened the door and entered, the three stayed in the hallway, too scared to move.

"Ah, Naruto! And?"

"You lost," Naruto grinned. Tsunade gaped at him as the blonde told the three kids to enter. They were confused why Naruto had said she lost. "Wh-what?!" Naruto could only laugh while Shizune was sweat dropping. "You just made them pass so I would loose didn't you brat." "No, they passed because they are worth to pass," Naruto said with a serious face, "I don't just pass someone." "Now I lost a bet again! It's your fault, Naruto!" Tsunade said as she slammed her hands on the desk.

Amaya, Minoru and Kojirou were shaking in fear, wanting to get away from this place as fast as possible. "Ano… Naruto-kun, tomorrow you can start with missions, but it might be a wise idea to leave…" Shizune said looking at Tsunade every now and then.

"Hehe, yeah, you might be right," Naruto grinned. He turned around and signed the kids to leave. They didn't need to think twice for that and rushed to the door.

"Bye baa-chan!" Naruto grinned and closed the door behind him. "Eh?! You call Hokage-sama baa-chan?!" his three students said.

"NA-RU-TO!" came from the other side of the door.

There was a loud crash and when the three kids looked around they saw a chair, or what it used to be, against the wall, while the door was having the shape of the chair in it. Naruto chuckled and pushed his students forward, who were too stunned to walk without help.

Once outside they dared to speak again. "Wh-what was that all about?" Minoru asked, still in shock. "Well like I told you kids I had three previous teams and none of them passed. People started to think I was living up to my teacher Kakashi who hadn't passed a lot of teams until me and my team-mates. So this time, just like last time, a lot started to bet about if I would pass you kids or not."

"You let us pass so you would win something?" Kojirou asked in a growl. "I didn't bet, it's a stupid thing to do and you're supposed to have faith in the new ge-nin. You kids passed because you deserved it," Naruto said as he looked at the three. "But… we're the worst of our year," Amaya said embarrassed as looked down. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "So was I, but that didn't stop me from keep going on. Next to that, Amaya…" Naruto kneeled down and made her look up as he smiled at her, "My girlfriend once told me that having the guts to keep on going even after failing makes one a proud failure. She wasn't my girlfriend at that time though, but I never forgot it. So don't worry, you'll get better, heck your journey has only begun."

"Is that really true?" Minoru asked as he looked at Naruto. "Of course it is and if you don't believe I was the dead last of the class you should go ask Iruka," the blonde grinned somewhat ashamed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well let's go, I want Iruka-sensei to confirm that," Kojirou grinned somewhat evilly. "Ah by the way, he did take part in the bet," Naruto mentioned as they walked the academy. "What did Iruka-sensei bet?" Amaya asked looking up. "Just like always he bet the team would pass, he always has faith in his students," Naruto smiled, thinking about his old teacher who had been the only one to accept him.

At the academy they found Iruka checking homework. He looked up surprised when three of his old students entered. "Kojirou, Amaya, Minoru?" he said surprised. _'They didn't pass…?'_

"They passed," Naruto said as he was leaning against the wall with folded arms. Iruka looked at the other side of the room and smiled at the blonde who smiled back. "They're here to check if I really was that much of a dead last in class." Iruka chuckled, while Naruto cheeks were covered with an ashamed blush.

"Well, I'll show you his report card." "Wh-what, you still have that?" Naruto freaked a little as he looked at Iruka. "Of course I have," Iruka laughed as he searched in the documents, "Ah here it is. Take a look at that you three." "Ninjutsu F, Cooperation F, Taijutsu B, Positivity A, Genjutsu F, Classroom attitude F," Amaya summed up. Naruto looked away in horror. Kojirou started to laugh. "Oi you are one to laugh, Kojirou, I saw your report card at it wasn't much better," Naruto said, "As a matter of fact your Positivity was a F and your Taijutsu a C." "Wh-what? You saw that?" "Of course, Kojirou," Iruka said as he placed the old report card back on its place, "When you're assigned to jo-nin teacher they will get your report card."

Naruto pushed himself away from the wall. "In any case, Iruka you gotta pay for dinner tonight," Naruto grinned whilst looking halfway down. "True," the teacher smiled. "Eh? Sensei why?" Minoru asked confused. "If Naruto would pass the team he was assigned to I promised I would pay for his and his team's dinner." "You mean we're going out and eat together tonight?" Amaya asked smiling. "Yes, that's indeed how it is," Naruto smiled. "Let's go then!" the girl exclaimed and already ran out of the door. Naruto watched her going in surprise.

Soon the five were sitting at Ichiraku ramen enjoying their ramen.

"Naluto-nii-san!" a voice said cheerfully and someone jumped on Naruto's back. Naruto turned around, still having ramen in his mouth. "Takashi? Shouldn't you be with Hinata-chan?" "We're playing hide and seek, I'm hiding!" The boy crawled over Naruto's shoulders and sat down on Naruto's lap. "Teuchi-san can I have a miso ramen please?" he smiled. Naruto sighed, though smiling, and nodded to Teuchi that it was okay. Iruka chuckled as he continued eating while the Minoru, Amaya and Kojirou gave the kid confused glances.

Takashi didn't have to wait long and soon he was stuffing in ramen as well as the other five there. While Naruto started on his fifth, his students were looking staggered at him, he noticed someone was coming. "Chicken, Hinata-chan is coming." "EH?" Takashi quickly hid himself by slipping of Naruto's lap and looked around the nineteen year old's legs.

"Naruto-kun, have you seen Takashi-chan?" Hinata asked as she walked up to her boyfriend. He was eating ramen, again. Naruto turned around with a smile. "Nope, sorry." "Oh, that's too bad, his mother just returned."

"Mom is back?!" the boy exclaimed while coming out of his hiding place. He ran up to Hinata jumping eagerly. "Where? Where? Where's mommy?" Hinata kneeled down and laid a hand on the boy's head. "Found you," the Hyuga said smiling. Takashi's smile faltered, while Naruto was having a good laugh. He stood up, leaving his ramen. "Sorry Takashi, Hinata-chan tricked you." "Whaaa, not fair!" Naruto still chuckled and grasped Hinata's hand. He pulled her into a kiss.

Amaya, Minoru and Kojirou were looking at their sensei. Teuchi chuckled. "Naruto never leaves his ramen except for Hinata." "Hm-m," Iruka smiled. "So that's his girlfriend," Amaya said as she looked at Iruka. "She is," the teacher confirmed looking at the couple as well. "O-kay….normally I hate to watch such a thing… especially when nee-san or my parents do that, but I'm not really bothered by this," Minoru muttered.

"It looks kinda cute…" Amaya whispered. "That's what I hear quite a lot when people see them together," Teuchi chuckled. "But who's this kid?" Kojirou asked as he tried to get his ramen away from Takashi. "I'm Haruno Takashi," Takashi smiled and decided to go for Naruto's ramen.

Naruto walked back while holding Hinata's hand and saw the kid eating his ramen. "O-oi!" Takashi turned around, laughed, jumped of the stool and started running. "Come here you little chicken! That was my ramen!" Naruto said as he ran after the boy." Kojirou laughed at the scene as Hinata and Iruka sweat dropped and Amaya and Minoru were just staring.

Soon Naruto had caught Takashi and gave him a tickle attack. "No more eating my ramen you." "But it would have gone cold if I didn't eat it," the three year old laughed. "Fine fine," Naruto sighed, knowing the kid was right, so he placed Takashi on his feet again.

"Takashi-kun!"

Takashi looked around Naruto. "Mommy!" he exclaimed happily and dashed over to her. Sakura caught her son when he jumped in her arms. Naruto smiled at it as Sakura caught up with him. "Thanks for your help Naruto," Sakura smiled at him. "You should thank Hinata, she took care of him today, I had a job today," the blonde said as he looked at his girlfriend. "It was no problem at all, Sakura-chan, don't worry about it," Hinata smiled at the pink haired.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my team." "What? You finally passed one?" Sakura asked surprised. Naruto grinned, "Yup." "I almost was afraid you would be like Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. The blonde scratched his cheek whilst smiling.

The three kids came from their stool and walked over to Naruto. "These are Minoru, Amaya and Kojirou." "Nice meeting you," Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura, Naruto's team-mate and this here is my son, Takashi." "I'm Hinata, Naruto-kun's girlfriend." "Hajime-mashte, dôzo yoroshiku (nice meeting you)," the three said.

"Naruto, I'm going home, I already paid," Iruka said. "Hai, arigato, Iruka," Naruto smiled at him. "Good luck you three," Iruka said to his ex-students, they nodded as reply.

"I better go report Hokaga-sama." "You didn't yet?" Hinata asked. "No, I thought picking up Takashi first would be a good idea."

"Ah, let me know if the door is already fixed," Naruto grinned. "Huh, why?" "Hokage-sama threw a chair through the door," Kojirou answered as he shivered somewhat. Sakura and Hinata gave a stern look to Naruto. "I-it wasn't my fault. S-she just lost a bet," Naruto panicked a little. "And he called her baa-chan," Kojirou continued with an evil grin, liking to see his teacher in trouble. "Naruto-kun, you know she doesn't like that." "Ow, come on Hinata-chan, I've always called her that," Naruto whined.

"No ramen for the rest of the week." "EH?! What? You're kidding right?!" "I am not," Hinata said as she walked over to Teuchi. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined. "Teuchi-san will you please not give him ramen this week?" "As you wish, Hinata," Teuchi said smiling. "Ow, why such a mean punishment? Why not just one ramen a day? That is already really mean." "No, no ramen at all for an entire week."

Sakura sweat dropped as she looked at the three young ge-nin. "You three better go home, your parents are probably getting worried." They nodded. "Ano… when do we start with missions?" Amaya asked. "I will tell Naruto he has to meet up with you three at the main bridge at ten AM tomorrow, okay." "Alright, arigato," Amaya said, "Bye Minoru, Kojirou." The girl ran away. Minoru and Kojirou left as well.

"No, Naruto," Hinata said once again. The blonde let his head hung in disappointment since she also didn't add the 'kun' to his name. Sakura told the blonde he had to meet up with his team at the main bridge at ten AM and then left.

--

Amaya stopped at the front door of her house. She sighed and opened then it. "O-kaa-san, I'm home!" She got her ninja's shoes off and walked down the hallway as two of her younger brothers were chasing after each other. She entered the living room and saw her mother trying to calm down Amaya's one year old sister who was crying.

"Finally there you are. Go make a quick dinner, while I take your little sister to bed. Hana, Kaori, play nice!" The woman left the room. "And don't forget to bring your father his dinner!" "HAI!"

Letting out another sigh she first made sure her four year old and five year old sisters stopped fighting about the colouring pencils by promising them pancakes. When the word 'pancake' fell her two brothers raced into the living room. "Are we eating pancakes?" they asked in unison. They were seven and nine. Amaya smiled at them and told them to first clean up the mess or else they wouldn't be able to eat. All together the four cleaned up all the toys as Amaya started with the pancakes.

Twenty minutes later they were enjoying their pancakes as their mother came inside with a worn out expression. She laid a hand on Amaya's head. "Thanks, you can always calm them down. I'm going to bed, it's been really busy at work, I can barely keep standing right now. Will you bring them to bed?" "Hai," Amaya replied. "Did you bring your father his dinner yet?" "No, I will bring it to him in a moment," Amaya said as she gave Kaori a new pancake. Her mother nodded and left.

When dinner was finished Amaya washed Hana's and Kaori's face and brought them to bed. They however didn't like that and started running around. Sighing the young ge-nin went after her two sisters and caught them. "If you don't go to bed now, you will both sleep outside," she said as she gave the two a stern look. Knowing their sister wasn't messing around they gave in. "Masami, Nori, get in your pyjama's," she told her two little brothers. "But we don't want to go to bed yet," the youngest of the two whined. "Masami, just get changed, you don't have to go to bed yet."

Amaya brought her two sisters to bed and then went to prepare a dinner for her father. Just before she brought it to her father she brought Masami to bed. Nori would come after that.

Carrying the food on a tray she brought it to her father. "Father, your dinner is ready," she said as she entered the dark room. Only a small lamp brought some light into the darkness. "You're late Amaya." "Gomenasai, o-to-san. I had to meet up with my sensei today. I passed the ge-nin test remember." "Ah right. How did the test go?" Amaya placed the tray on the table. "You knew about the test?" "Of course… I used to be a shinobi." The girl looked down with a sad face, she had forgotten about that. "I… I passed." "I see… Amaya, remember what I told you about a shinobi life." "I… I remember father, but I think I…" "Just thinking won't make you survive! I warn you before it's too late, I don't want to loose someone again."

'_If __you really don't want to loose anyone you shouldn't lock yourself up, dad. You're a stranger to all of us.'_

"Hai," the girl whispered and left the room. She walked back to the living room where she found Nori playing with some toys. He looked up as she entered and followed her with his gaze as she let herself fall down on the couch.

With eyes closed she remained silent. "Nee-san?" "Hm?" When no reply came the girl opened her eyes and looked at the worried look of her brother. "Why were you late, nee-san?" "Nori, you shouldn't worry about me." "But…" "I'm a ge-nin now. I had to meet my sensei." "Why? Why do you want to be a ge-nin while Riko-nee-san and Shin-nii-san died because of being a ninja," he started crying. "STOP CRYING!" Amaya snapped. Nori was shocked, and Amaya was shocked by it herself.

"Nori, please understand. I… just have to. If I want to protect all of you and prove to father being a ninja isn't a bad thing… I… just have to." "But…" "By the way, you're getting ten tomorrow, so I think it's time I teach you a few things." "Wh-what do you mean?" Amaya grabbed her brother by his wrist and pulled him on the couch. "You're old enough to take care of your brother and sisters now." "But… what are you gonna do?" "I have a mission tomorrow." "EH?! No, don't go. Don't go on a mission," the kid panicked. "Nori, don't freak like that, I just became ge-nin, they're not going to send me on a dangerous mission. Now listen to me. Tomorrow you will be in charge, alright?" With his hazel coloured eyes he looked at his sister. "And I still need to buy a present for you, little brother." "A… a present? But we don't have a lot of money." "Don't worry, I have saved some money. I want to give my little brother a present when he gets ten." Nori smiled as Amaya ruffled his hair. "Now to bed you, I'm going too." "Okay. Oyasumi, nee-san." "Oyasumi, o-to-to."

--

Kiba entered his bedroom and let himself fall on his bed. Akamaru pressed his wet nose against the Inuzuka's cheek. "Not now, Akamaru," Kiba said as he pushed the dog away. The dog lay down and sighed. After some time the door opened. "Kiba, is everything alright?" "Just leave me alone, nee-san." The young woman sighed, "Sheesh I cannot kiss my boyfriend or you go down the road of sulking. Spill it, what is wrong?" Akamaru barked a few times. "Oh? Mitsuki still hasn't sent a letter to you?" Kiba turned around not answering. "So it is… O-to-to, she might just have moved on. Not seeing your boyfriend for three years makes one forget about it." "Don't say that!" Kiba snapped, "She… she wouldn't do that. That's not how Mitsuki-chan is." Hana sighed. "Come Akamaru, let's leave mister sulk alone. I'll give you a brush, your fur looks like you haven't had one in a while." Akamaru barked a yes and left his best friend alone.

Kiba rolled himself up, trying to make himself smaller as tears rolled over his cheeks. "She wouldn't…r-right…?" he started sobbing. After a while he sat up and shoved to the side of his bed as his hand reached underneath it. He got a box and placed it on the bed as he sat down. Opening the box he got a letter out and started reading.

_Hey Kiba-kun,_

_I hope you're alright. I wish I could come back, but there is still so much I need to figure out. I will tell everything when I'm back because this letter would probably be ten pages long if I do now and then the message bird won't be able to carry it. I can tell you a little though. The key Ryudo gave to me when we all went to my home town happens to be the key of my mother's dairy. However I needed more than just the key since it wouldn't open. I was sulking about that pretty bad and tried to think of how to open it until Nodoko (you met her too, the girl who hugs everyone) said "Why there wasn't some jutsu that would open a lock." As I told in my last letter she joined me and Rakuna on our travel. Anyway, when she said that I remembered something my mother taught me the day before she died. She let me place my hands in the ram sign and close my eyes and told me it would open a lock. When I had asked her what lock she had shrugged her shoulders. So I thought it was the lock of the dairy she had been talking about and tried it out. _

_It worked! I was really glad about that. But when I saw my mom's last name I was kinda shocked. I will tell you about that later, since I want to tell someone else first. He deserves to know first. _

_I miss you a lot and I hope I can return soon. Please take care of yourself and Akamaru and say hi to Hinata and Naruto for me. I hope they are doing okay._

_Lots of kisses_

_Tsuwata Mitsuki_

Kiba smiled as he rubbed some tears and got the next letter.

_Heya sweetie,_

_I'm really sorry for not writing you earlier. I got a little caught up in my mother's diary. Next to that Nodoka, Rakuna and I met this spiritual woman who taught me some really cool jutsu. I barely had time to eat; that old woman knows how to train you until you're worn out! _

_I hope you're not mad about it and weren't too worried about me. _

_Also we came by this town where people lived who summon wolves. Pretty cool, but we were, especially me, stunned when one wolf seemed to recognize Rakuna! The wolf was called Ratjok and was pretty old. He only asked how Rakuna was doing in the human world. Rakuna was in shock, having one of those memory flashes again. I have no idea what exactly happened but I think she used to be one of the animals you can summon. It's explains a lot, especially her age. She used to be the wolf of my mom's friend after all, which was quite a lot of years ago. Next to that she can talk, no normal wolf can talk. _

_When I tried to talk to Ratjok, he didn't want to speak. Stubborn idiotic old wolf he was. His hence man couldn't bring him to talk either so I guess we have to wait until Rakuna remembers more. I hope she will be alright; I'm really worried about her. _

_Again I say I'm sorry, please be okay._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Tsuwata Mitsuki_

Dropping back on his bed he stared at the ceiling. "Please be alright Mitsuki-chan," he whispered into the silence.

--

Minoru finally came home after an hour of wandering around on the streets. He opened the door. "I'm home," he said in normal tone and took his shoes of. On naked feet he walked to the living room, though there was no-one there so he went to his father's office where he found both his parents.

"Minoru, you missed dinner, again," his mother said. "Sorry mom." The woman stood up but was stopped by the man. "No, let him starve, that will teach him for coming late every time." "But Kuro…" "No buts, it's over with being nice to him. He slacks of too much, that's why he's the dead last of the class." The woman sat down again, "You heard your father sweetie, you really should try harder."

'_They just assume I didn't pass… don't they?'_

Kuro stood up and walked over to the bookshelves to place something away. "I heard you were being tested by Uzumaki Naruto." "H-hai," Minoru muttered whilst looking down. "Hm… what I heard he has high expectations of his students… good teacher though; trained by the famous Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin. Too bad." Minoru looked up. "What's too bad?" "Oh come on, you know it yourself. Do you really think a teacher like him would pass someone like you?"

Shocked the boy looked at his father, he then turned his face away and left.

"Kuro, you could be a little nicer to Minoru-kun, he tries very hard." "I know that… he just…" Kuro sighed and sat down in his chair again.

Minoru closed his door and leaned against it as he stared at his feet. "Stupid…" he muttered. After a while he walked over to the window of his room and opened it. In the garden he saw his five years older sister train; it looked more like dancing the way she moved. Minoru smiled. Even though his father would always say 'be more like your sister' he cannot hate her. She was the only one who liked him the way he was.

"Manami-nee-san," he called out to her. Immediately the girl stopped her practise and looked at her little brother. "Minoru, you're back," she smiled and with nice jump she was near his window. She climbed on the window sill and looked at him. "And…? How did it go? Tell me."

"I… I passed." Not a second after saying that he got hugged by his sister. "That's wonderful news. Did you tell mother and father yet?" With a sad face he looked away. "They believe I didn't pass because Uzumaki Naruto is my sensei."

The girl stared at him. "You… you have him as teacher?" Minoru nodded as his sister jumped of the window sill. "Oh my… I heard he didn't pass three teams in row and that he was living up to his own teacher who didn't pass a lot of new ge-nin." The two sat down on the side of the bed. "Sensei said we were an interesting bunch of kids." "How so?" "Well what I could understand from it is because we worked together from the start, didn't ditch our team-mates and… At the end he asked us who would go back to the academy if we had managed to get the bells and we said we would decide with a game of rock-paper-scissors." His sister started to laugh and Minoru grinned a little. "Iruka-sensei treated us on ramen afterwards. That was nice." His sister ruffled through his blue hair. "But Hokage-sama is scary, she threw a chair through the door after Naruto-sensei called her baa-chan… oh and she was pissed off because she lost a bet." "Yeah, Hokage-sama can be a little dangerous at some points," the girl grinned and then turned her face to the door.

The door opened. "Manami-chan, leave your brother alone. He needs to think about his actions," Kuro said with a stern look. "Father, Minoru-kun passed," the girl said and smiled at her brother.

To say the man was surprised would be an understatement. "Is that true, Minoru?" "H-hai…" The man stared at his son for a while and then turned around. "Well then, show you're worthy the name of a ge-nin, Minoru," he said and then left.

"Why is father like that? I really try to do better but…" "Don't worry about it Minoru. He wants you to be as good as he was when he was your age." "Can't he just see me for me?" The blue haired looked at his sister. "He will… in the end he will. Well little brother, you better go to bed." "Huh… I don't have to meet up with everyone until ten in the morning." "First days are really hard, believe me. Get a good sleep and a healthy breakfast in the morning tomorrow."

Manami stood up and walked to the door. "Oyasumi, little bro." "Oyasumi," Minoru said back, "Ano… nee-san?" "Hm?" With a questioned look the girl looked over her shoulder. "Arigato." Manami smiled and left.

--

Naruto pushed Hinata against the wall of the Hyuga residence. She looked at him with a blush as his lips met hers and whilst kissing the blonde wrapped his arms around the girl.

"You're mean," he whispered when they stopped. She giggled. "And the worst part is I forgot I had to buy new ramen this morning." "Oh, don't be like that. Eating other things is good for you." "But I don't like vegetables," the blonde pouted, "Can't I really have at least one ramen a day?" "No," she replied with a smile and kissed him on his cheek.

The blonde sighed. "Why?" "First show me that you can be more polite." "Moh, you know I can do that, I just… Hinata-chan, you know my reasons for not doing so." "But Tsunade is someone completely different, or am I wrong?" "No… you're right, but…" the blonde muttered as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around her. "Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. Looking down he sighed. "Alright, I'll do my best…," he muttered. She smiled and kissed him again.

Some coughing stopped the two and looked around. "Neji-nii-san," Hinata said surprised. "Are you two going to stand like that all day, or are you going to enter." "Hm… I like standing here with Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned which made Neji sigh.

"Naruto are you staying over for tea?" "Ano… I don't think so… I mean I stayed over last night. I don't want to be a bother or anything." "Naruto-kun, you aren't a bother, besides father doesn't mind when you're staying over," Hinata said and guided him inside, following Neji.

"Hinata-chan, I cannot. I need to read Minoru's, Kojirou's and Amaya's documents better," the blonde said as he was dragged by his girlfriend. "Reading documents, Naruto? How so?" "Hiashi-sama," Naruto said surprised by the sudden appearance of the Hyuga leader, "Ano… hai. They passed their test and will be my squad for the upcoming years." Neji looked at the blonde. "You finally passed a team?" "Yes," Naruto answered as he took his shoes of. _'Now I'm still inside…sigh.'_

"Why don't you tell us more about that during tea?" "I cannot stay long though." "That's alright," Hiashi said as the group walked over the tea room. Homare came inside with the tea. "Konban wa, Homare-san," Naruto smiled at her. "Ano, father, where is Hanabi-i-moto-chan?" "Hm, good question." "She's in her room, in a bad mood," Homare answered as she poured the tea. Naruto chuckled, "I bet she had another fight with Konohamaru." Hiashi sighed as he stood up to get his daughter.

When he came back with her, Hanabi indeed was grumpy. "I'm not in the mood for tea," she growled as she sat down. "Had another fight again, Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked. "Humph." "I think we have to take that as a yes," Hinata chuckled and drank some of her tea. Hanabi gave her sister a death glare.

"So Naruto, tell us how the test went that you let the three pass." Naruto looked up from his tea. "Did you bet as well, Hiashi-sama?" "No, I don't bet." "Ah, well it is an interesting group, that's for sure. They're all dead last that's one thing." "Hm, quite fitting then," Neji mentioned as he took a nip of his tea. "Very funny, Tsunade did it on purpose so they're change of passing would be close to zero, but she forgot it isn't about being a dead last or not," Naruto grinned.

Hinata gave him a sideway look. "Anyway, they worked together from the beginning and when I asked them who would leave if they had managed to get the bells they replied they would do a game of rock-paper-scissors," the blonde laughed. Neji grimaced, having bad memories about that game.

"They passed because they said that?" Hanabi asked confused. "No, they passed because they work together as a team and don't abandon their team-mates. Amaya seemed to do so, but they had come up with a back-up plan, which surprised me."

As said the blonde didn't stay too long and left went it was half past nine. He gave a peck on the cheek of his girlfriend. "Sleep well cute one," he said with a small blush. Hinata smiled back but then got a somewhat worried face. "Be careful on your way home." The blonde sighed, knowing why she was saying that.

Ever since he became a jo-nin several villagers had decided they had to get rid of the 'Kyubi' and started attacking him, especially when it was late and not a lot of people were on the streets.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry, I'll be fine." She sighed, hoping he was right.

Naruto left and soon went for the roofs, it was safer at that spot. Using his nose he smelled the familiar rosemary. _'They're here again, those fools… wait the smell of fire?' _Not having the time of checking out where the fire was, since his 'hunter's' were getting close, the blonde started rushing towards his house as he tried to avoid the scent of rosemary. _'Masking their own scent with rosemary… in one way a good idea, but on the other hand it makes them very detectable.'_

"**They are smart enough to hide their identity, brat."**

'_Yeah, that way I cannot tell who they are and tell, ba… Tsunade…'_

"…**.whahaha, you're really going to stop calling her baa-san?"** the Kyubi laughed.

'_If I want my ramen back…yes.'_

He managed to get home without a fight this time and made sure he locked his door and had his windows closed. He got some cookies, the documents of his students and sat down. "They all pretty much suck at everything… how the hell did they manage to pass the exam…? Mere luck?" the blonde grinned and got a bit of his cracker. "Let's see… I think after a D-mission or two I should go teach them about how to control their chakra… Genjutsu I cannot really help them with, hehe."

After an hour he had memorized everything and cleaned up the mess before going to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: Sorry for taking so long, lately I haven't been in the mood for writing and...hehe I kinda forgot to upload it here as well (sweat drops) Please don't hate me for it T.T .

**Chapter 42: Enter! Squad 5!**

"NEE-SAN!" it went that morning at six, "Hana threw her cereal in my hair." "Don't cry, Kaori, you still need a shower," Amaya said as she tried to feed the one year old Tomoko, who found it funny to throw the food at Amaya. "Nori, could you take it over from me so I can help your sister?" "Hai." Nori stood up, being finished with his food. "Thank you.

Amaya let Kaori undress and helped her to the shower. She washed her sister and as soon that finished she dried her off and gave her her clothes.

"Amaya, I will be home late today again. Will you please be on time for dinner?" Amaya looked at her mother who just entered the living room as Amaya was trying to make Masami eat. "Mom I…" "What?" her mother said as she brought her hair into a knot on the back of her head. "I need to meet up with my team. I'm a ge-nin now, I have missions to fulfil."

Shocked the woman looked at her. "You mean… your teacher let you pass that test your father told me about." "H-hai," Amaya muttered. "What's you teacher's name?" "Ano… Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman dropped her hairclip and stared at her daughter. She let her hair for what it was and kneeled down in front of the girl. "Amaya, listen and listen carefully. Be on guard around that teacher of yours. You cannot trust him, you got that?" "Huh, why that, kaa-san?" Amaya asked confused. "This guy… he's a monster." "He doesn't look like one to me."

The woman got the arms of the girl. "Do not trust him! Promise me if he brings you and your team-mates in trouble you will come straight home." Amaya stared at her mother, not understanding a thing of this but eventually nodded. "Good… I only let you do this because we need the money, but please understand I don't like it you want to be a ninja." "Kunoichi, mom," the girl corrected her.

The woman nodded and stood up. She walked over to Nori and hugged the boy. "I almost forgot because of all this stress. Happy birthday, Nori-chan." Nori smiled as he hugged his mother back. "I will help Amaya-nee-san from now on." The woman smiled, "Good, take good care of your brother and sisters." The boy nodded.

His mother stood up, finished her hair and walked to the door. "I need to go now, be careful."

"Bye kaa-san," came from five mouths.

---------------

Kojirou leaned against the edge of bridge, his face was somewhat thoughtful. Minoru looked at the water beneath and the fish in it. Amaya joined the two a minute later as well as Naruto. "Ohayo," Naruto smiled to them. "Ohayo, sensei," Minoru smiled at the blonde but the other two gave him just a glance. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked with a sheepish look.

"Father told me you're a monster. He's going to see the Hokage to place me in another team," Kojirou answered. The jo-nin sighed. "That again." "My… mother said the same, except for going to the Hokage…" Amaya muttered, "I don't understand why." "Listen you three. A lot of grown ups think I am a monster… probably three fourth of this entire village, maybe more. Though, they are wrong. I ain't a monster, but if you don't believe me, find out yourselves."

Minoru looked from Kojirou to Amaya. "Ano, my father and sister said you were a good teacher." Naruto smiled at him, "Well I try to be. This IS the first time I have a real team. Shall we go now?" "Hai," the three said and they all went to get their first mission.

---------------

Kiba was helping his sister, he was cleaning the floor and when he had finished that he brought the dogs outside to walk with them. Akamaru was with them.

Kiba sighed as they set foot in the woods. He was shocked to death when something landed on his head. Automatically he tried to get it of with his hand and when doing so a little paper fell down. Staring at it for a minute he picked it up and started reading.

_I'm coming back soon_

_Mitsuki_

Staring at the writing Kiba saw she had written it really quickly. Soon… but what was soon? A few days? A week? A month?

Even though he didn't know the exact date she would be back, he smiled and then started running along side with the dogs with a smile.

---------------

"We're here for our first mission, Tsunade-san," Naruto muttered as they were standing in front of the table where missions were spread for the ge-nin. His squad started to laugh as Tsunade gave the boy a very surprised look. _'Tsunade-san?'_ "Haha, I don't think that will work, sensei," Minoru laughed. "You won't have ramen for a week no matter what," giggled Amaya.

"I want my ramen back," Naruto cried. "What's going on?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow. "His girlfriend forbade him eating ramen for a week," Kojirou snorted. Tsunade laughed. "Oh? What did you do Naruto?" "Making you throw a chair through a door. It ain't fair, you should stop betting, if you hadn't bet I wouldn't have been banned from my ramen." Tsunade sweat dropped and then looked at her paper for a mission. "There aren't that many D-mission today… let's see."

With a thoughtful look she looked at a mission that caught here eye. "This might be something, though Naruto, will you be alright with it?" She search through the papers and gave the right one. The blonde looked at the paper. "The orphanage?" he asked still looking at the paper. "Yes, it caught on fire last night. No-one got harmed though," Tsunade explained. "So that's what I smelled last night," the blonde muttered to himself. "It isn't a problem I hope?" "No, it's okay."

His students were somewhat confused while they left the building and were on their way to the orphanage. "What do we have to do, Naruto-sensei?" "Help fixing the building and such."

Soon they were there and Naruto sighed within himself. _'It's been a while since I've been here… a long while.'_

He opened the door and let his three students enter. "Koni…," a woman said and stopped in the middle of her sentence, "You? What are you doing here?" She looked at Naruto with disgust on her face. Two others, having heard this, appeared and got the same look. "Also hello," Naruto said neutral, "We're here for helping you." "Ha! I bet you were the one who set this place on fire," one snapped. "I'm sorry but I was at the Hyuga compound last night, so that is impossible," Naruto said with a growl.

His students looked from him to the three women what were around the age of forty. "Go back to where you belong. We don't need your help."

"Ladies, ladies, that's not how we treat someone who's here to help." An old woman with a stick appeared, using the stick to 'push' the three women aside. She then looked at the group of shinobi and got a surprised expression. "Oh my, Naruto, it's been such a long time. You grew, or did I shrink," the old woman laughed.

Naruto gazed at her for a moment and then knew who she was. "Granny Aimi?" "Ah so you do remember me." "Uhm… well sort of," the blonde mumbled uneasy, "It's been so long since I last saw you." He scratched the back of his head. "Yes, yes indeed," Aimi smiled, "And you grew up fine even though the way people treated you. I'm really sorry for what they just all said to you. Come follow me; all four of you. Ladies you should go look after the children again." "H-hai, Aimi-sama."

Naruto, Amaya, Kojirou and Minoru followed the old woman to the kitchen where Aimi signed them to sit down. "Aimi-san, how do you know Naruto-sensei?" Amaya asked. "This young man lived here the first years of his life." "Until I was eight, then Sarutobi-san, the third Hokage, gave me an apartment since those three women you saw earlier tried to bring me into the hospital or kill me." "Wh-what?" the three muttered.

"Ah yes, that's how it was," Aimi said, "I was really worried, but couldn't leave this place, I'm glad you're alright." "Hehe, thanks," Naruto smiled. "You mean you never knew your parents?" Minoru asked. "Indeed," Naruto said as he looked at the table top, "Not that it matters. Anyway, Aimi-o-baa-sama, what has to be fixed?" "Ah yes, that's why you're here after all. The back of the orphanage is completely burned. Next that if it's not too much to ask, the roof needs to be fixed." Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, we can fix that too." The woman nodded with a smile.

Naruto guided his students to the back of the building where they started. "Sensei, are you suppose to help?" Kojirou asked somewhat surprised when Naruto jumped on top of the building with a hammer, wood and nails. "Well, no, normally you need to do D-missions yourself, but this a bit too dangerous for you kids so I will do this," he grinned.

"Too dangerous? How can it be too dangerous?" "Because, young man, he fell of himself one time, so he knows what he's talking about," Aimi explained. "Sensei fell off and survived?" Minoru said shocked. "Yes, the other children had challenged him to climb on the roof, but when almost at the top he fell off. I can remember they were all laughing at him, that poor boy."

Amaya looked at her teacher who was fixing the roof. _'I don't get it… people treat him so bad, yet he seems to be nice. I don't think he's a monster… but mom said so. Why did she? What makes him a monster?'_

"Come down, immediately!"

Amaya, Minoru and Kojirou looked around and saw a small boy sitting in a high tree. "I'm afraid," he cried. "You got into that tree yourself, so you can get out by yourself as well!" Afraid the kid started to move but slipped and fell.

Yet the kid was caught by the blonde who was hanging upside down on a branch… well standing upside down.

"Wha, sensei is standing upside down! How does he do that?" Minoru let out, amazed by this.

The blonde jumped down and placed the kid on his feet. "Don't try that again, it's really dangerous. You're lucky I got you in time." "Thank you, mister." Naruto smiled at him and walked to his students.

"Sensei how did you do that?" Minoru wanted to know. "I will teach you three when you have done enough D-mission. Now come on, we don't have all day." "Hai!" they replied and started.

Somewhere after lunchtime Aimi asked if she could talk to Naruto alone. The blonde followed her to the kitchen where he sat down and got a cup of tea.

"You look so much like you father," Aimi said and took a nip of her tea. The young jo-nin looked up, at first with surprise and then with a smile. "You knew all along didn't you?" "Oh yes, I am one of those few who knows. And you know now as well." "Hai, I sort of found out." "Oh?" Aimi brought her cup to her mouth again as she looked questioned at the blonde.

"At my sixteenth. My girlfriend gave me a picture she found. It had the names of my parents on it, though she didn't know it were my parents. She just gave it to me because it had the name Uzumaki on it."

Aimi looked somewhat surprised. "You have a girlfriend?" Naruto blushed as he looked at his tea, "Yes, Hyuga Hinata. Hiashi's oldest daughter." The old woman smiled at him and drank the rest of her tea in silence as did Naruto. That was until he found out what time it was. "Uh-oh…" he muttered staring at the clock. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" "Ano… I actually have a date right now," he muttered, "But… I cannot go yet, since Minoru, Amaya and Kojirou aren't finished yet." "You shouldn't let a girl wait, young man," the woman said sternly. "I know that, luckily I said I would pick her up from home and she knows I would be on a mission today. And if I explain I'm sure she will understand… I hope."

The blonde stood up. "I better go help so I won't be that late," he grinned, "Thanks for the tea." "Naruto." Naruto, who was already standing in the door opening, turned around. "Hm?" "I'm really glad you grew up as a fine young man. Your parents would be proud." He smiled at the old woman. "I know," he whispered and left.

---------------

Four hours later Naruto sighed as Hanabi opened the door for him. "Oh, so you decided to come after all," she said, folding her arms. "Please, Hanabi. I know I'm late." "Nee-san is really upset you know." "Uhuh, where is Hinata-chan?" he asked as he got his shoes off and hang up his green vest. He now just wore black pants and an orange shirt that had black sleeves; both sleeves having a red spiral on it.

"Her room, be prepared for her fury," Hanabi chuckled as the blonde let out a long sigh. Somewhat afraid of what was going to happen he knocked on the door of her room. Suddenly the door got opened, which made the blonde jump in surprise. A pair of lavender eyes was staring at him then the door was suddenly slammed closed. Naruto sweat dropped and opened it again.

"Hinata-chan?"

"You would be here at three," Hinata said, folding her arms as she looked at her boyfriend. "I know, but those kids took longer than I thought. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." She turned her head away. "Ow come on, don't be like that, I didn't do it on purpose," the blonde whined as he tried to hug her. He was pushed back by her and she walked away.

"Hinata-chan, I'm really sorry." "You already know for weeks we would go to this movie, yet you managed to get too late," she brought in clearly still angry. "I didn't know the team would pass," the blonde tried. "That doesn't matter!"

Naruto jumped back in shock when she suddenly started shouting at him. He didn't like it when she was angry at him. Feeling guilty he looked down to his feet, wondering what he had to do so she won't be mad at him anymore. All of a sudden he got an idea and smiled as he softly transformed his appearance, yet Hinata heard it and turned around.

A pair of puppy eyes was looking begging at the girl, as the foxy ears were down in guilt. Hinata stared at Naruto, who now looked like he had that poison in him again that made him partly transform into an animal; he had his foxy ears bent down and his tail was softly swiping. "Please, Hinata-chan. I'm really sorry," he said sadly, still having those puppy eyes.

Blushing a little she turned around again.

"Won't work," she mumbled, yet no longer sounding that angry. If it was possible Naruto's foxy ears would hang lower, his tail stopped swiping though he looked at her. "Whaa, please. I'm really really really really sorry, Hinata-chan," he cried, "I don't want you to be mad at me." "Humpf."

"Glomp no jutsu!" Naruto then shouted as he glomped the girl with teary eyes. This dazed the girl as she looked over her shoulder to him. "I'll do anything, but please don't be mad anymore," he sobbed. With her face covered in red she stared at him and eventually gave in. "O…okay…" she mumbled. Naruto looked at her as his ears went up. "Kyuuuuu!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged the girl some more.

Hinata could merely smile; she just couldn't stay angry at him. "I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan. The reason I'm late is because we had to help at the orphanage, it was partly burned down last night and it took longer to fix all that. I'm sorry," he buried his face in her shoulder.

The girl turned around and looked up at him. "So that's why… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been mad at you." The next moment they were kissing as Naruto walked backwards to the bed and sat down on it, not releasing the kiss while doing so.

"But we still missed the movie," the blonde muttered after stopping the kiss. "Maybe he plays later on today as well." "Hm, come let's check out." "What about dinner?" "Uh…" he said sheepish.

---------------

"Darn, I forgot to buy a present for Nori," Amaya muttered to herself. "Eh? Amaya, what are you doing here?" The girl looked up. "Minoru?" "Hey," the blue haired said smiling, "You look troubled, is something wrong?" "I forgot to buy a present for my little brother, he became ten today. But what are you doing here?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Shall I help you?"

Amaya stared at him. It's true they were team-mates and before that classmates but they never spend time together and weren't that much of friends. Though, the girl smiled. "If it wouldn't be of any bother for you." "Not at all."

The two went to a toy store and bookstore and Amaya had a hard time since she didn't have enough for the things she saw her brother would like.

The girl sighed as they were leaning against a wall. "You… don't have enough money, do you?" The girl shook her head as she slid down and sat down. Minoru joined her. "We're with eight people at home and only my mother works. Now that I'm a ge-nin I also get some money, but…"

"Eight… that's quiet a lot. We're just with four. My parent, my older sister and me. Though sometime I think my dad thinks there are just three people in the family; forgetting me. Maybe because I'm more on the streets than at home."

The girl looked at her team-mate. "Why are you more on the streets?" "When I'm home my father can only complain about how bad I am in everything, so the last two months I decided to just stay away from home."

The two stayed silent.

"Amaya? Minoru? What are you two doing here?"

Both ge-nin looked up. "Naruto-sensei," the mumbled surprised. The blonde kneeled down in front of them, while Hinata watched the scene. "Is something wrong?" "I was helping Amaya-chan with searching for a present for her brother." "It's his birthday, but I don't have enough money for the things he likes."

Hinata kneeled down next to Naruto and smiled at Amaya. "I think your brother would like anything you would give him. It isn't about the price of what you give, it about your feelings for him."

Naruto looked at his girlfriend with a blush and a smile. "Then what should I give him?" "Maybe I know something," Minoru smiled at her, "Since you're with so many at home and he always has to share you with others, why don't you just spend a day with just him? Or doesn't he like you?" Amaya looked at Minoru and then suddenly hugged him. "That's a great idea!" Minoru was in shock, surprised she really found it that great and was now hugging him.

"Ah! But where should I bring my other brother and sisters? Mom is working everyday." "I have to babysit Takashi-kun tomorrow, it's okay if you bring them over to my house, then Takashi can play with some other children," Hinata said. "Huh? I didn't know that." "That's because you were late," Hinata said sounding somewhat annoyed.

The blonde dropped his head and Hinata let out a chuckle. "Sakura-chan came over and asked me if I could babysit Takashi since she had to be at the hospital and her parents will be off too." "Thanks a lot," Amaya said smiling whilst crying a little. "No problem at all, Amaya-chan."

"Sensei, does that mean we don't have a mission tomorrow?" Minoru asked. The blonde nodded. "Tsunade had some trouble with Kojirou's father, so tomorrow we first have a discussion about Kojirou with him." "Is he really leaving the team?" Amaya asked. "That is indeed possible," Naruto replied as he stood up.

The others did the same and Naruto grasped the hand of Hinata. "We should go now or else we might be too late for the movie again." "Have fun, sensei," Amaya smiled. "Nee-san told me kissing in the dark in a cinema is fun," Minoru grinned.

The blonde laughed and told them to go home, since it was rather late. "I see you tomorrow morning, Amaya. The time doesn't matter, I'll be home anyway," Hinata smiled generously at the brown haired girl.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: Sorry for the long wait *sweat drops* but here it finally is. Please leave a review.

**Chapter 43: Case Kojirou**

"Hiashi-sama, what makes you think this will go bad?" Naruto wanted to know sweat dropping as he was sitting on the floor. It was nine in the morning and Hinata had come to pick him up at his apartment since her father wanted to talk to him. "Naruto, we both know you are very bad with words and being polite." The blonde sighed, knowing the Hyuga clan leader had a point. Though, he had improved quite a lot the last few years at those points.

"We're talking about the Kawamura family here. They have around one hundred guards and what I heard that boy that is in your team has around twenty guarding him all day." "Might be because Iwa is after Kojirou." Hiashi nodded. "In any case you should be like Mitsuki here. Play with their mind, turn his words around." Naruto nodded getting the tea from Homare. "Thank you Homare-san," he smiled. She smiled back and left.

"Why are you helping me with this by the way," the blonde asked and took a small nip from his tea. "See this as training young man," the man said on a serious tone. "T-training," he muttered not understanding.

The clan leader stood up and walked to the window. Naruto followed him with his gaze. "If you want to stay with my daughter forever you need to understand this clan more, Uzumaki." The blonde stared into his cub. "Hiashi-sama… do you remember the chu-nin exam where I fought Neji?" "Yes, I do. Why are you asking?" "Because there are a few things I don't like about the Hyuga clan. Like that caged bird seal, it's a cruel thing."

Hiashi remained silent, which made Naruto feel uncomfortable. "I mean… I respect your clan's traditions, but hurting the kids of your clan? That's just too cruel to even think about. You can control them with it; it shouldn't be a-allowed." The blonde got scared when Hiashi had turned around and looked at him with a stern face. "G-gomenasai," he quickly mumbled.

The clan leader sighed. "You still have a lot to learn." The blonde nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Naruto, I think you understood me wrong. I'm not bothered by what you just said. I am talking about you and using your words." "Huh?" the blonde replied sheepish. Hiashi sat down in front of the boy again.

"Prepare yourself for Kojirou's father being worse than me," Hiashi commanded which made Naruto gulp. "A-ano…" "You're not even trying, Uzumaki. Where's that shout out loud brat that used to yell 'I'm gonna be next Hokage?' Do you want to teach that team or not?" Naruto then turned his head away. "Feh, I was just wondering if it was possible for someone to be worse than you," he said, "After all, take a look at how you treated your daughters when you found out I was Hinata-chan's boyfriend. By the way did we ever tell we were going out much longer than you know?"

'_That's looking more like it.'_

"Oh AND we slept together already before you knew we were together," the blonde grinned, wondering how Hiashi would react to that. "What are you telling me?" the leader replied angrily, "You two already did it before I knew about your relationship?!"

"No, we just slept together nothing more. Your mind is really perverted, Hiashi-sama. Just thinking we would do things when we weren't together that long. Don't you just want to jump a woman? I mean you have been alone for so long." "Why you!" Hiashi growled, blushing as he raised a fist.

Naruto started to chuckle. "Gotcha." "Huh…?" the Hyuga mumbled confused but then slammed his forehead. "Well played, Naruto, but don't go insult Kojirou's father." "Osu," smiled the blonde as he stood up. "I better go now." Hiashi nodded and Naruto left the room, though he wasn't walking to the exit of the Hyuga compound. He was walking over to Hinata who was in the training room.

The girl let out a small 'EEP' when he attacked her with a hug from the back. "Naruto-kun, don't scare me like that." "Hm, I didn't think you would get scared by that," he whispered, turned her around and kissed her. When Naruto straightened again, Hinata gazed at him with a blush. "I just wanted to see you before going to Tsunade." Hinata chuckled a little.

She walked with him to the exit where they met up with not only Sakura and Takashi, but also Amaya and her brothers and sisters. "Ohayo to you all," Naruto smiled, "I gotta run now, or else I'll be late." "Good luck, Naruto-kun," Hinata said gave a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. He blushed grinning and left in a rush.

--------------

"Ohayo," Naruto said after entering the office. "Good morning, Naruto. You're right on time," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded once and turned his face to the man on his left; he had made himself comfortable in a chair. "You must be Kojirou's father," he smiled as he showed his hand to shake hands. However the man ignored it.

"Hai, call me Kawamura-san." Naruto nodded and dropped his hand. "Let me be straight; I do not want him to teach my boy," the man said. "And what is your reason for this Kawamura-san?" Naruto asked, still standing. The man turned his head to the young man. "You are a monster, that's my reason." "What makes me a monster? As far as I know I am not one."

"Don't act dense, darn fox." "Fox?" Naruto asked putting up a dense act, "First a monster now a fox."

"YOU ARE THE KYUBI!" the man snapped, loosing his patients. "Ah, look now we're getting somewhere, though I am not the Kyubi. Kyubi has been sealed in me and I am protecting this whole village from his wrath."

'_Sorry Kyubi.'_

"**It's okay." **

"Have I ever killed someone of this village? No, more like the other way around. I have been protecting this place in many ways. May I ask if you were at the chu-nin exam about seven years ago?" "Well… yes," the man baffled. Tsunade was wondering what the brat was up to, so far he had been playing this very nice.

"Well then you might know about a 'monster' that attacked the village." "Orochimaru, but he was beaten by the third Hokage." "No, I mean the ichibi; the one tailed demon. I fought it, and beat it and you might now with what." The man remained silent, confused about this information. "With friendship. Both my team-mates were hurt by it, which I didn't like, so beat it for them."

'_What I beat there was the monster called loneliness, right… Gaara?'_

"Kawamura-san, Naruto is right. He saved our village, and even the Sunagakure Kazegake. The one you claim to be a monster is someone who has only shown the urge of protecting one and another." Naruto looked at Tsunade with somewhat surprise but smiled. "Next to that, Kawamura-san, during their test that would decide if they would pass or not there has been an attack of Iwa shinobi, however I stopped that together with my ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi. Your son told me they were after him." The man's eyes widened.

"I-I-Iwa?" "Yes, I would like to know why they are after the boy, that makes things a lot easier, especially for Kojirou, he's bothered by not knowing why they are after him and I know exactly what that feels like." The man's face was surprised for another few seconds, but then turned to annoyance. "I have no idea why they are after my son." "I see," the blonde said as he finally sat down, "Well if you find out anything, I would like to know, so we can stop it." "How long has Kojirou been targeted by Iwa?" Tsunade asked. "Ever since he was born," the man told. Naruto watched him for a moment and then turned his face away.

"In any case, if you want high protection for your son I recommend you to have Naruto as his teacher. Not only because he's a good teacher, but also because he's the best one to protect your son from any Iwa shinobi."

The man remained silent for a while. "Very well, but if I find out anything has happened to my son…" "Kojirou is a shinobi, things will happen, but whatever happens I will not let my team-mates or students die no matter what," Naruto said firmly and with that the man stood up and left without another word.

Naruto sighed. "I hope this will end here and won't come back after a while." "Yes, I hope so too, but I think next time it's up to Kojirou to decide what he wants." "Hai… ano, Tsunade?" "What is it Naruto?" "Well, it didn't take as long as we expected, so can I have the rest of the day off? I informed my team there wouldn't be a mission today, next to that Amaya is spending the day with her brother." Tsunade nodded. "Arigato," Naruto smiled and left. Now that he had some free time he wanted to check up on some stuff he could teach his students.

-------------------

Nori grinned as he licked his ice-cream. "Arigato nee-san." "No worries. Actually… I had no idea what to give you, but my team-mate helped me." "You're team-mate is cool, would you say thank you to him from me," Nori smiled as they kept on walking. Amaya nodded with a smile.

"Ano-ne, nee-san…?" "Hm? What is it?" "Don't you need to pay anything for the babysitting of the others?" "No." Nori stopped and looked at his sister. "But… they're staying at the Hyuga, why wouldn't they charge you for the babysitting?" Amaya chuckled. "Hinata-san is Naruto-sensei's girlfriend, so it's alright." Nori finished his ice-cream, looking somewhat down. "O-kaa-san said not to trust him." "O-to-san and o-kaa-san say a lot, but they're just too afraid of their environment, Nori. True bad things happened in the past, but you have to live with them and not let them take over your life. Next to that, I don't really believe Naruto-sensei is a monster," Amaya said as she sat down on the park bench next to them. Nori sat down beside her and gave her a questioning look.

"When we had a mission at the orphanage he got really angry faces shot at him. Their eyes were filled with hatred, however how much he was bothered by it he just let it pass by. Next to that he saved a child who fell out of the tree." Nori's eyes widened in amazement. "R-really? That's cool."

Amaya smiled at her little brother. "Yo, Amaya," a voice said which made the two look up. "Ah, Minoru-kun!" Amaya smiled when she saw her team-mate.

'_Mi-Minoru-k-kun? Why is she suddenly adding the kun to my name?'_

"Nori-chan, he's the one I was talking about."

'_She was talking about me?!'_

"Ah! You mean he helped you with this present?" Amaya nodded and Nori jumped of the bench and bowed. "Arigato goizamazu! I really had a great day, so thank you for helping nee-san." "Uhm… it… it was nothing," Minoru grinned uncomfortable. Amaya giggled and got off the bench. "Let's go pick up the others and go home, o-to-to." "Hai." "Arigato Minoru-kun," Amaya said to her team-mate. "It's okay but… why are you suddenly calling me Minoru-kun?" "We're team-mates, why not?" "Oh… okay, ano do you know where sensei lives?" Amaya shook her had as they made their way to the Hyuga grounds. "But maybe he's with his girlfriend," she giggled. Minoru let out a chuckle, "Possible."

-------------------

Kojirou placed his paintbrush away and looked at his picture. He sighed and cleaned up his stuff. "Kojirou-san, you're putting that one on the pile?" "Hai, it's not the way I wanted it to be."

A maid stepped inside and bowed. "Your father arrived." Kojirou nodded and, followed by at least three guards, he left his room and walked to the living room. "Konnichi wa, o-to-san." His father signed him to come over and Kojirou obeyed. "That teacher of yours is a nuisance. Unfortunately I couldn't convince the Hokage of changing teams." Kojirou just watched his father until the man signed he had to sit down. "Listen boy, as long as you know the basics of a shinobi it's okay. You can quit if you want." "I don't want to quit… not yet," Kojirou said as he looked at the tatami mats on the floor.

He got a confused face looking at him. "Father, I'm sorry, I just want to try this. If he ever tries to hurt me in any case I will quit right away, but at the moment I just want to see some more of this village and outside." "You don't need to be a ge-nin for that," his father replied puzzled. Kojirou shook his head. "Gomenasai, o-to-san, but please let me be a ge-nin for a little longer." Kojirou watched his father with a serious face who eventually nodded and signed him he had to leave.

Kojirou did and went back to his room. There he told his guards to leave him alone and go guard outside. The three bowed and left. Kojirou sighed. "Thank goodness. Curse you o-to-san, stop this overprotection." The boy walked over to his pile of drawings and looked at them. "I hate this."

-------------------

"Come on," an orange fox said smiling. His front was flat on in the grass as his back was up. It was swiping its tail cheerfully. "Catch me if you can." Hinata giggled and shook her head as she saw Kaori, Hana, Masami and Takashi run after the fox. The kids were all laughing in joy.

Amaya, Nori and also Minoru set foot on the Hyuga grounds. Amaya saw her sisters and her brother Masami running after a fox. She raised an eyebrow, recognizing the fox; it looked like the fox from their test.

The fox jumped a little to make it the closing in kids a little harder to catch him, but wasn't watching where it was jumping to and Minoru caught it. He held the fox up to inspect it, also thinking it was the same fox he saw earlier, while the kids cheered the fox was caught.

"Oh… I'm caught. Yo Minoru, what'ya doing here?" Minori was so shocked that he dropped the fox. "It can talk!" "Itai itai itai," the fox grumbled as he crawled on his feet. Takashi ran over to him. "Naruto-nii-san are you alright." "Yeah, I'm okay."

Amaya and Minoru eyes widened as they gaped at the fox. "SENSEI?!" Naruto grinned and transformed back. "Sorry to scare you Minoru." He looked over to the smaller boy next to Amaya, who was still gaping at her teacher. "You must be Nori, nice meeting you. I hope you had a nice day." "Uh… h-hai," Nori muttered somewhat overwhelmed. Takashi pulled at Naruto's shirt. "Is playtime over now?" he asked sadly. Naruto grinned, "You can go play with the others if you want chicken." Takashi looked at the other three who were staring at them. Yet the young one didn't leave Naruto. Nori walked over to Takashi and offered his hand. "You want to join?" the boy asked with a smile. Takashi hesitated a bit but then grabbed the ten year old's hand and the two walked over to the group.

"Hehe, your little brother is just like you, Amaya-chan," Minoru grinned. "Huh?" Amaya let out as she turned her head to him, though she smiled.

Naruto looked at the two and gained a smile when seeing they were getting along.

"Naruto."

The blonde turned around when he heard Hiashi's voice who signed he had to come over to him. Naruto ran over to him. "What is it, Hiashi-sama?" "Try to avoid running around as a fox next time." "Moh, it's just a henge. Every well trained shinobi can do such a thing," the boy pouted, but he understood Hiashi's reason. Not everyone in the Hyuga clan was happy to see him here. The blonde received a stern look. "Hai, wakarimasta," he said and then looked down when someone was trying to eat his trousers. He sweat dropped when he saw it was the one year old Tomoko.

Amaya saw this and dashed over to her younger sister to pick her up. "Gomenasai." "Don't worry about it Amaya." "So this here is one of your students?" Hiashi asked as he looked at the girl who got a little scared. "Ah, hai," the blonde answered. Hiashi looked at the boy with blue hair who was still near the gate and signed him to come over. Minoru did, feeling nervous. "You must be the other student of Naruto." "H-hai. Mi-Minoru des," the boy muttered and bowed. Naruto chuckled. "Hm, where have I seen that behaviour before," he said as he walked over to his girlfriend. He bowed a little wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hm?" he smiled to her. "Moh, Naruto-kun, stop the teasing," she replied with a blush.

Homare, the branch member Hyuga who was also watching over the kids, stood up and walked to the Hyuga leader. "Hiashi-sama, it's almost dinner time." "Ah, then we should get going," Amaya said. "Oh, you don't have to; if you want you can have dinner here." "Oh no, that's not…" Amaya tried. "It's okay, don't worry," Hiashi said and turned to Homare. "Would you please inform the cooks?" "Yes, Hiashi-sama," the woman bowed.

"Is… is that really okay?" Minoru asked, still somewhat nervous. Hiashi nodded. "Especially you Naruto, I heard you were on a no-ramen-diet," the Hyuga leader chuckled. Naruto grinned uncomfortable.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Training and D-missions

Three teenagers were sitting in the grass, looking at their teacher sitting across them. "Before we start training I want to ask you kids a question." "Which is?" Kojirou asked. "Do you kids know your own strength and weaknesses?" "Weren't our report cards not enough for you?" the red asked annoyed. A grin appeared on the blonde's face. "Such a thing doesn't tell you everything about someone, as you should know by now, Kojirou." "I don't really know my strength and weaknesses. I'm probably bad in everything," Minoru muttered.

"Let me tell you mine. My strength are Tai-jutsu and nin-jutsu. I'm okay with working with basic ninja weapons, though in gen-jutsu I completely suck." "Why are you telling us?" Amaya wondered. "Let me give you an example. In a basic higher level mission you face enemies you have to fight. If you do not inform your team-mates about your weaknesses it reduces the success rate of the mission. Not only bring you yourself in danger but also your team-mates." "Ah…" Amaya muttered.

"So if you get caught in a gen-jutsu we're done for?" Kojirou reasoned. "Not quite right. Knowing your own weaknesses is a good thing; you can go into battle prepared. I can completely stop my chakra flow, which stops the gen-jutsu." "But we don't know which our weaknesses are or our strength." Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, Amaya, you'll find out soon enough. Okay tell me what jutsu you kids can pull of." "The basic stuff of course," Kojirou said shrugging his shoulders. "Well I was lucky to pass that Bunshin test."

Naruto leaned back. "Ah, that darn bunshin test, I remember that," he grumbled. "I couldn't pull that of." "You cannot do a bunshin?" Kojirou asked raising one eye-brow. Naruto sighed shaking his head, "I still cannot. I'll show you."

He stood up and made, or more or less tried to make a regular bunshin, but failed as much as he did during his graduation exam. The blonde leaned down. "See, another one of my weaknesses." Kojirou chuckled. "But sensei, how did you pass?" Minoru asked confused. The shadowy copy of the blonde that was laying on the soft soil disappeared. "I taught myself Kage Bunshin. I higher level of the jutsu where you create a real body." Amaya blinked her eyes a few times, remembering it. "Is that what you used during our test?" "Yes, that's what I used, though I'm very advanced in it. Not a lot of shinobi are able to decide the amount of chakra they give to their Kage Bunshin. Next to that I use Kage Bunshin in all kind of ways." Kojirou looked away annoyed. "How were you able to use Kage Bunshin while you're not even able to use the normal Bunshin," he asked.

Naruto grinned somewhat uncomfortable. "That has something to do with my chakra system," he replied, "Anyways show me what you got, you three. Let's start with Bunshin. If you kids have the right amount of chakra I'll teach you Kage Bunshin." "Right amount of chakra?" the three repeated puzzled and then stood all up. "Kage Bunshin is a high level jutsu, you need a certain amount of chakra level or else it might be fatal." Minoru gulped while Amaya seemed interested in the jutsu.

Kojirou and Amaya pulled off the Bunshin jutsu, and Naruto noticed they had barely any control over the amount of chakra they were using; in other words they were wasting a lot, just like he did when he was younger. Naruto nodded smiling and turned to Minoru who gave up trying and looked at the ground. "Ano… when I had the bunshin test I was shocked by something which made me able to do it… I was just lucky."

Amaya started laughing as well as Kojirou. "Hehe, luck is also a part you need, don't worry, Minoru." "But…" "It's not like you will use bunshin that much on the battle field, so don't worry. You showed you could do it, that's all that matters." The blue haired looked away in shame. "The thing you should know is Kawarimi-no-jutsu." "The body switch jutsu?" Minoru muttered confused. "Yes, it can save your butt quite a lot of times," Naruto grinned, "But I see I need to work on how to use your chakra with you guys. Hmm, I will think of something for the next time for that. For now let's start with these."

Naruto held up six felt-pins in one hand and a pile of papers in the other. "Huh?" the three let out in confusion. The blonde chuckled because of the confused faces and placed the paper on a log. He got a felt-pin in each hand and started drawing, which he showed at his team. "So… we have to draw circles and triangles?" Kojirou said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, but at the same time. A circle with left and a triangle with right. When you mastered that, you switch." "Give me those felt-pins, this ain't that difficult," Kojirou said and snatched two felt-pins out of Naruto's hand. The blonde started chuckling as the boy started drawing.

Amaya and Minoru watched their team-mate who let out a growl in frustration. "See, it's not that easy," Naruto laughed. Kojirou looked at his bad drawing. _'I never drew a bad circle like this… why's this so difficult?'_ "Sensei," Amaya asked as she got her felt-pins, "what's the use of doing this." "You have to do two different things at the same time, if you can do that it's a great advantage on a mission."

Naruto let the kids struggle at their task for an hour before he said they would do their D-mission for today. The three sighed relieved they were allowed to stop.

Tsunade signed them up with a weeding mission at the local herbs and spices shop. Arriving there they were sent to the backyard where fields were filled with all kind of herbs and spices. Naruto gave them all a spot to start and helped them with identifying the weed.

Kojirou looked at his field. "Something wrong, Kojirou?" Naruto asked walking up to the boy. "What's the difference with all the herbs and weeds? I seriously don't see it. Ain't it all just nature?" "It is but, we need the herbs for medicine, so if weed makes them to unable to grow, we need to get rid of the weed. Like this wormwood; it can be used great against stomach problems, if you use it the right way of course."

Kojirou looked at his teacher with some amazement, who pulled out a few different weeds. "You need to get these out, but be careful, okay." "…hai," the red haired muttered.

"I see you're still interested in plants." Naruto looked over his shoulders and found the owner of the shop. "Ah… hai." "That's good, because I'm starting to fear Mr. Ukki-kun's life if he keeps staying with Kakashi, would you please take care of it for him, Naruto?"

The three young ones, not knowing who Mr. Ukki-kun is, looked shocked at the man who was having a conversation with their sensei. The blonde sighed. "He did it again, that Kakashi-sensei. How hard is it to take care of a plant, I'm asking ya?" The man chuckled. "Yes, that's indeed a good question. Anyway I suggested it to Kakashi, he seemed to be okay with it, so if you want to take care of Mr. Ukki-kun…?" "Hai, Hai. I'll do it," Naruto said and stretched his arms. I'll take it with me when this mission is over.

"Wait… Mr. Ukki-kun… is a PLANT?" Minoru asked puzzled. "Yup." "Who the hell names his plants?" Kojirou muttered. Naruto chuckled.

After a few hours of weeding, Naruto walked back home with a plant in his hand. "Seriously, the name is even standing on the pot," Kojirou muttered. Naruto sweat-dropped. "I'll see you kids tomorrow at ten. Try to practise that drawing training." "Hai," the three said and scattered.

The blonde sighed and brought his new plant home where he placed on the table behind his bed. "Well, Ukki-kun, at least your chances of surviving will rise now." With a sigh he turned around and walked to his fridge. He rubbed the back of his head and yawned as he searched for something for dinner.

-------------------

Kojirou stared at his paper. "It is starting to get a little better…" The door of his room opened, it was his father that entered. "Kojirou… what are you doing?" "Just trying to improve my drawing skills," Kojirou replied neutral. "Ah, glad to see you're taking your talent more seriously," his father smiled, "anyway I came to tell I'll be leaving for a while. Be careful." "I will," the red with yellow haired replied without looking around.

When his father had left and he was alone again in his room he looked over to the door. "Feh… like drawing could help you out in battle."

-------------------

The blonde stretched himself and fell on his bed. He looked at the top of his right hand. "After that jutsu I did… it does feel a lot better."

"**Well, it's a good thing you got all the risks**** out."**

'_Yeah… which took me about a year. Well I'm getting better. By the way Kyubi, do you have any idea why I cannot pull off the normal Bunshin jutsu?_'

"**Haha, that's an easy question. Because of me. When making a mere bunshin you are creating a shadowy illusion of yourself, no actual body."**

"Ah, and you cannot go 'in' there as you can when using Kage Bunshin where I make an actual body."

"**Simplified it's that yes,"** Kyubi sweat dropped.

The blonde sat up. "Well I better don't go outside again today. Bad idea with all those hunters around in the evening," the blonde grinned.

"**Oh, so tonight you're not in for a game of tag?"** Kyubi chuckled.

"Nope." The blonde grabbed a book about some jutsu and started reading. _'Need to think of something for those three to increase their ability of using their chakra. Maybe I can find something in here. I want to start with something else than the tree climbing and water walking; something simpler.'_

-------------------

"Kawamura-san?" a surprised voice said as the slightly bold man entered the building. "I heard you are hunting down the monster." "Y-yes," the man with a mask said somewhat puzzled. "I want to join; I want to get rid of that pest that is now the teacher of my son." "Ah… follow me sir," the masked man said and bowed. He then guided the Kawamura to the meeting.

A group of face looked around when the door opened. "Kawamura-san?" the leader of the group said. "Call me Yuuta (悠太, big distance), I'm here to join. My son is being taught by that monster, I want to get rid of that creature as soon as possible." The man nodded. "Very well, you can bring us very useful information about him since your son will be with him." "That might be so, but don't harm my kid." "Of course Yuuta-san, of course. We're doing this for our kids after all aren't we people?" Several nodding was in the room.

-------------------

Takashi sat up in his bed. He crawled to his feet and got the curtains away from the window. Sunlight fell in his room which made the boy smile. He looked over to the clock on the wall he got for his third birthday yesterday and smiled; today was his real birthday. He climbed out of his bed, which was hard since he had to climb over the rail that protected him from falling out of bed. However he fell on his bottom. "Itai," he muttered as he rubbed the painful spot. He then jumped up and decided to get dressed himself.

He got rid of his teddy bear pyjama, threw it on the floor and then got in the clothes he wore yesterday. Silently he walked down, he wanted to shout 'Ohayo, kaa-san' when he would see her.

"Honey, when will Sakura be back?" Takashi's grandfather asked. Takashi peered into the kitchen, unnoticed by the two grownups. "Soon, it's Takashi's birthday after all. She had an emergency so it couldn't be helped."

Takashi looked somewhat grumpy. Shouting ohayo to his grandparents wasn't as much fun as shouting it to his mother. Quietly he tip-toed to the front door, got his sandals on and without making a sound with the door he left.

-------------------

"Ohayo," yawned a lazy Konoha shinobi. He gained an annoyed glare. "Oi, I barely slept because of all that stupid work for the chu-nin exam the last two nights, so don't give me that glare," Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pockets and started walking. "Like I have slept that much. Anyway this is the last day of the second test, so stop the whining," Temari replied. "Hai hai… but you know the work will get worse after this."

The sand kunoichi sighed.

-------------------

"We have to do what?" came out of three mouths. Their teacher grinned. "Prevent a twig falling without holding it with your hands." "That's impossible," Kojirou growled and grumpily sat down. "Oh but it is possible, I'll show you."

Naruto picked up a twig, placed it straight up between his two hands. "You're holding it," Kojirou mention. Naruto shot him a look. "I'm not finished yet." The blonde brought some chakra to his fingertips that were touching the twig and then let his other hand go. The twig was now hanging underneath the fingertips of his right hand.

Minoru's eyes widened as he stared at the twig. "How… is that possible?" he muttered staggered. "With chakra. You bring some of your chakra to your fingertips to prevent the twig from falling. Too less; it will fall. Too much; the twig will break. It's possible because your chakra will mix with the little energy that is in the twig." Amaya raised her eyebrow. "That twig has energy in it?" "There is energy all around you, Amaya. Now you three try it out."

Minoru and Amaya got a twig of their own and started. Their red and yellowed haired team-mate however didn't seem to be in the mood. "Kojirou, you too." "And what's the use of this?" he wanted to know as he yawned. Naruto got somewhat irritated.

"To improve your skills on how to use your chakra. The next step will be tree walking." "Fine, fine," Kojirou grumbled and sat up. He grabbed a twig and tried it out.

After a hour and a half of trying they had to start on the other training he had given them; the circle and triangle.

"Naluto-nii-san!" cried out a voice of a kid. Confused Naruto looked to his right where he found a crying raven haired boy running up to him. "Takashi-kun?" When the boy had caught up to the blonde he hugged the young man's legs. Naruto kneeled down. "Oi, little chicken, what is it?" The boy sniffed. "Mommy isn't home, she had an emergency at the hospital but when I went there they didn't allow me to go to her," he sobbed.

Naruto grinned a little. "Chicken, of course they don't allow you to go in. You might get hurt or walk in the way." Takashi looked at Naruto as he rubbed his tears away. "Anyway," the blonde started. He picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulders. "Congratulations, Takashi," Naruto put on his goofy smile as he looked at the boy on his shoulders. Takashi smiled.

Amaya, watching the whole scene, stopped her training and walked over to her teacher and the birthday-boy. "It's your birthday, Takashi-chan?" "Hai," the exclaimed smiling. "Congratulations," Amaya smiled. "Aligato… ano can Hana and Kaoli and Masalu come to my palty too?" "Uhm…," Amaya muttered and turned to her teacher. "Meh, if you can, Amaya, it would be nice. Don't worry about the time, we stop early today. Tsunade knows she has to give us a D-mission that wouldn't take too long today." Amaya nodded. "Then I'll try to come."

Kojirou was laying in the grass, leaning with his head on his hand. "Sheesh, what's that all about?" "I think it's Takashi's birthday today." "So?" Minoru sighed as Kojirou turned on his back.

"Minoru, Kojirou. Grab your filt-pins, we're leaving." "Just when I lay nice," Kojirou sighed and got up. The group walked back to the village. "We better bring you home first," Naruto told the kid on his shoulders. "Moh, I want to stay with you nii-san," Takashi pouted. "Haha, impossible chicken, we're going to do a mission. You're too young for that," the blonde laughed. They arrived at Sakura's home who happened to open the door at the moment Naruto stopped in front of the door. Takashi blinked his eyes and smiled. "Ohayo o-kaa-san!"

"T… Takashi-kun?" Sakura muttered and then sighed relieved. "He ran over to me crying because he couldn't be with you, Sakura," Naruto said as he got the kid of his shoulders and handed him over to his mother. "I had an emergency call… gomenasai Takashi-kun," Sakura said as she kneeled down to face her son eye to eye.

Takashi smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations, Takashi-chan."

"Well, we gotta go, Sakura. See ya in the afternoon." The blonde strolled off, followed by his three students.

They had to walk a group of dogs for their mission that day and Minoru was having trouble with the big dog; it pulled him along instead of the other way around. Amaya giggled at it and Kojirou let out a snort.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'That brings back memories…'_

The blonde stretched himself out of boredom a few hours later, when the three were finished. "How unfair, we have to do all the hard work and you take a nap," Kojirou said annoyed as he looked at his still waking-up teacher. Naruto grinned. "Don't whine about that, you should have seen Kakashi-sensei when we we're doing all the hard work. He was worse… appeared late too."

Naruto got up, rubbing his cheek. "Anyhow, you kids are done for today. Tomorrow will be the last mission of the week and you will also be paid for all the missions you have done this week. Sunday, you'll be off this week. Use it for training if you want." They walked to the Hokage tower to report they were finished. When outside again Naruto looked at the three kids. "Until tomorrow at two, this time." "Ano… sensei?" Minoru started. "Hm?" "May I ask why you're calling Takashi chicken?"

The blonde turned around and blinked a few times as his face became somewhat sad. "He looks exactly like his father, who had the same chicken butt hairdo. That's why." "You know his father?" Amaya asked. "Of course I do, he's a friend of mine. Anyway see ya kids later." The jo-nin turned around and waved as he walked away.

"Sensei seems not to like to think about that," Minoru muttered. "Yeah, he looked somewhat sad," Amaya fell in. Kojirou shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like he will tell us why. We're just his students. It's not our business." "Yeah…" Amaya sighed, "Well I gotta pick up my brothers and sisters from school and then go to Takashi-chan's party. I think Hana and Kaori will love that."

Minoru grinned. "Have fun." "Hai, see you tomorrow Minoru-kun, Kojirou-kun," Amaya smiled and left.

"Kojirou…kun?" Kojirou repeated surprised. He looked over to Minoru who grinned. "She suddenly called me Minoru-kun yesterday, it's because we're team-mates she says." "Ah… I see." The two started walking as Minoru placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Moh, it's still early… I don't want to go home yet." "What about some training?" Kojirou mentioned which surprised Minoru. "I didn't know you are taking this serious…?" "Humph, school's just boring, teacher watching you all the time. I rather do things without people judging me," the red haired replied annoyed. Minoru looked down. "Yeah… I know what you mean. It makes me nervous and screw up even more."

-------------------

A certain Inuzuka was sighing as he looked out of the window. "Moh, Mi-chan, how long is soon? Couldn't you be more specific?" "Arf arf." "Yeah yeah, back to being down I know," Kiba muttered and stood up. "I just want to see her again, and kiss… touch." "Woof?" "NO, not in that way!" Kiba freaked and Akamaru grinned. The dog boy started blushing madly after the next barks his partner made.

"D-don't remind me of th-that. The f-fact I have those dreams is already bad e-enough." Akamaru laughed in his dog way and Kiba let out a growl. "Let's go train." "Woof!"

-------------------

"Aligato!" Takashi shouted happily as hugged his new plushy he got from Naruto. The blonde grinned and ruffled the boy through his hair. He sat down on the couch between Shizune and Hinata and placed his arm around his girlfriend who smiled at him.

Takashi showed his new plushy to Kaori and Hana, who had joined him with playing. Masami and Nori liked the toy cars more than the plushy.

At five Amaya gathered her brothers and sisters and left, as well as some others. "Thanks for the invitation," Amaya bowed to Sakura. "You should thank Takashi-chan, but I'm glad he has some new friends." Amaya smiled and took her family members home.

Naruto guided Hinata home. "Is the without-ramen-week almost over?" he sighed. Hinata chuckled. "No," she answered to tease him. "Moh…" "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You can do it." The blonde let out a sigh. "Ne, do you have something to do on Sunday?" "I'm going on a mission tomorrow, remember?" "Ah… right. Now I have to be without you for three days. No ramen… no Hinata-chan… I'm gonna die for sure." The dark haired started to laugh. "Ow, don't be like that." They had arrived at the gate of the Hyuga grounds and she kissed him on his cheek. "You'll be alright." "Hm," muttered the blonde with a slight blush, "Be careful okay." "I will, you too." He nodded with a grin and Hinata closed the gate.

Letting out another sigh the young jo-nin teacher turned around and walked homewards.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: First C-mission; an unwelcome face

It was early in the morning. Naruto stepped out of bed and walked to the kitchen as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _'They were sure annoying last night.' _Referring to the ninja that had hunted him down last night. He grabbed two eggs out of the fridge along with milk. While placing the milk on the table he searched for a pan to bake his eggs.

About ten minutes later he was eating his breakfast when there was knocking on his door. "Hm? Who could that be?" Sleepily he stood up and walked to the door. Three pair of eyes where looking at him. "Huh? What time is it?" The blonde looked over to his alarm clock but it was just ten. "What are the three of you doing here? How did you find my apartment in the first place?" he yawned and went back to his breakfast. "We asked," Kojirou answered. "Ah… then what are you doing here?" They shared some looks which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"We…" Amaya started, "Well, we were hoping you could help us with training." The blonde returned his attention to his food and in silence he took a bite. "I can do little but being patient until you all mastered those two things," he said after swallowing the food, "Sometimes you have to figure out things on your own."

"I told you he wouldn't help," Kojirou hissed to Amaya. Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Of course you can show me how far you kids are so I can see how much you have improved. Depending on that I might be able to help." They stared at him as he threw two felt-pins to them. "Let's start with that one, it doesn't have to be perfect, it took me quite some time to master it so don't worry." He got some paper out of the drawer behind him and placed them on the table. The three glanced at them and it was Kojirou, shrugging his shoulders, who started. In fact Naruto was surprised about the result the boy placed on the paper.

"What… not good enough?" Kojirou muttered. "No, I'm surprised you brought it this far in just a few days." The red haired let show his surprise for a second and then turned his face away. Minoru and Amaya did okay too, though less than Kojirou. Naruto smiled. "Hm, you kids are doing better than I thought with this… well let's check out the other assignment I gave you." He got the twig he had used for himself from his night table and gave it to Minoru. Somewhat nervous the boy started, but completely failed.

Naruto grinned. _'Too nervous to do it perfectly.'_

"**Just like your girlfriend,"** Kyubi chuckled.

'_Oi! She got over that!'_

"Gomenasai," Minoru muttered. "No, it's okay. I think I know your problem." "R-really?" "Basically you're too afraid of failing which makes you fail." Minoru stared at his teacher. "Remember what I said the first day. Failing is okay, because of failing you learn. No-one will laugh at you when you fail so no worries and take it easy." Minoru looked down. "Then why did you laugh just now," he muttered.

"Ah… hehe well," the blonde scratched the back of his head feeling somewhat uncomfortable, "That's because it reminded me of Hinata-chan, she was afraid of failing too. Sorry about that Minoru." Amaya chuckled. "That's the second time Minoru-kun reminds you of your girlfriend, sensei." Minoru blushed. "That's not funny!" he shouted angrily which made Naruto laugh. "Well Amaya, show me how far you are." "Ah…hai."

Amaya managed to let the twig hang under her fingers for a few seconds before it dropped on the floor, Kojirou did the same. "Now what are you three sulking about. Seriously, that was pretty good for a just practising it this short." "R-really?" Amaya asked surprised. "Hai, hai, You shouldn't rush things," the blonde said and stood up. He cleaned up.

"Well wait here, we're going to Tsunade for a mission. Maybe we can do two today. I'll be back in a moment." Naruto gathered some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Was he being serious?" Kojirou asked. Amaya shrugged her shoulders. "Sensei, was the dead last of his class too… maybe he's trying to make us feel less like being not able to do a thing…" Minoru mumbled. "Could be…" Amaya sighed and dropped herself on her teacher's bed.

Kojirou walked over to the drawer with picture frames on it. He looked at one of the frames and recognized his teacher shooting another boy glares. In front was the pink haired they had met and in the back Hatake Kakashi who they also met. The last guy was someone unknown to him. Amaya looked over to what the boy was looking at. "What's that you're looking at?" "This seems like sensei's team when he was a ge-nin," the red haired answered looking over his shoulder to the girl.

Minoru joined Kojirou and got the frame to look at it. "Ah, you're right, but I wonder who this boy with dark hair is," he said pointing thoughtfully at the raven haired one. He placed the picture frame back and looked at the one Kojirou was now holding. "Is that… Naruto-sensei?"

"No," a voice said which made the three jump. The blonde had come inside; wearing his orange with black sleeves hoodie; black pants and ninja glove, and was standing right beside Minoru. The only thing that was yet missing was his green vest.

"They're my parents." Amaya jumped of the bed and went to look at the picture as well. "You look like your father, sensei." Naruto got a small smile on his face as he grabbed his vest. "Yeah, could be… I never knew them though," he said, sounding not so happy. "Ah… that's right, you lived at the orphanage…" Minoru said looking over to his teacher.

"How did you find out?" Kojirou suddenly asked, placing the picture back. Naruto was surprised at first, but then remembered reading Kojirou no-longer had a mother and it was unknown what had happened to her, so he could understand the question.

"Actually by accident… Hinata-chan found that picture and gave it to me for my birthday. If you look right you can see Hiashi-sama in the back. My dad and he were friends." The blonde had put his vest on and now stretched himself. "Well let's go, shall we."

The three kids gave the pictures one last look and then followed their teacher outside.

-------------------

Panting a teenager stopped at the gates of Konoha. "Identify yourself." He showed his ID-card to Izumi. "I have a mission request," he said with a serious voice. Izumi nodded, "What would that be?" "I don't have time for explaining it to everyone!" "Alright, calm down boy, follow me and I'll bring you to the Hokage." "Thanks," he sighed and followed the shinobi.

-------------------

"You're early, Naruto. Were you hoping to see Hinata before she's leaving on a mission?" Tsunade chuckled. Naruto shot her annoyed look. "Ha-ha, ain't funny. She left at six this morning!" "And you're missing her already," the Hokage grinned. Annoyed and with a blush the young teacher looked away as his three students were laughing.

There was knocking on the door and Izumi entered followed by a boy around the age of fifteen. Naruto looked surprised at him.

"Ah, Naruto!" the boy let out. "Inari? What are you doing all the way here and alone?" Naruto asked puzzled. "He's here with a mission request," Izumi told and left after Tsunade nodded to him. "Mission? What happened?" the blonde asked the boy. Inari got a dark face. "Mom is taken prisoner by her boyfriend who also knocked grandpa out." "Inari, it was right?" Tsunade asked. The boy nodded. "Is this boyfriend a shinobi?" "No, he's merely a traveller who helped lot of people in my town. He seemed really nice, so I don't understand why he did this." "Did he use any weapons to knock your grandfather out?" "No, grandpa said he only punched him and then tied him up quickly. He was being really messy, not stealthy." Naruto got a thoughtful look. _'Sounds like that will be a C-mission.' _

He looked over to his three students. _'Hm… if allowed from Tsunade I could take them on a more serious mission just to show them how it works and find out their strength.'_

"Tsunade." Tsunade looked over to Naruto, already seeing the idea he had. "I'll go." "I already thought you were going to say that," the Hokage sighed. "It will be a good opportunity for them to show what they've got." The three looked shocked. _'What! He's taking us on a more dangerous mission?! What will dad say when he finds out?!' _Kojirou thought.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay then. Squad five, your mission will be bringing Inari's mother back and deal with her boyfriend."

The three students stared shocked at the Hokage as their sensei turned around and walked to the door. "Minoru, Kojirou, Amaya, come on." They turned around and ran over to their teacher. Outside they started to protest.

"Sensei, are we really ready for a C-mission?" Minoru asked panicked. "Don't worry you three, I just want you kids get to see what to expect, you don't have to do much," the blonde replied. "They're your team?" Inari asked as he looked at the three kids. "Uhuh, not even a week yet." "Eh?! And you're taking them on a C-mission already?! Naruto have you gone mad? I know we're not going to fight a missing nin or anything but…" "Inari, no worries. Like I said I will do most of the job. I promise no-one will get harmed except your mother's boyfriend and maybe me."

Kojirou stared at the blonde hesitating if he should continue with this. In the end he decided to go on after all he would be free from guards for a while. _'I'll just lie to dad.'_

"Okay, listen kids, go pack for a few days and meet Inari and me at the main gate in an hour." They nodded and left. Inari watched them going. "Inari, follow me." "Ah… hai."

The two friends went to Naruto's apartment. Inari looked around; after all he had never been there. "Nice place," he grinned and looked at the photographs, "AH! Is this your girlfriend?" The boy held up a frame with Naruto hugging Hinata. The blonde blushed smiling. "Yeah, she is."

He grabbed a backpack and gathered his stuff. "How have you been? With your girlfriend I mean. Things going okay?" This time it was Inari's time to blush. "Y-yeah… we were on a date on the day mom's boyfriend kidnapped mom. I told Akemi I was going to get help here. She will be glad to meet you again." Naruto laughed as he was closing his bag. "Let's go, shall we?" Inari nodded.

--------------

"Kojirou, why are you packing your bag?" Kojirou quickly looked around whilst dropping the pencils. "F-father?" His father gave the boy a stern look as he kept on looking at the boy. Kojirou stood up to face his father properly. "We're going out of town on a delivery mission." "Isn't that dangerous? I don't want you to do this, you know that. Especially with that monster as your teacher. It's not safe outside the walls of Konoha." "I know father, but if I do not do this I will never be able to stand on my own feet. Besides I was thinking about making some drawings of other stuff. Things I never saw before. It will improve my drawing skills," Kojirou said without stuttering or showing disrespect. "Hm… so you're taking your skills serious. Other things might be a good idea, yes. Very well. I want to see a pile of drawings when you're back. You will be an excellent artist, my boy."

Kojirou bowed and grinned when his father closed the door. "It worked thanks to that stupid drawing talent of mine. What's the use of being an artist anyway?"

Sighing the boy kneeled down and picked up his pencil. With a small growl he dumped them in his bag along with a pile of paper, safely placed in a folder. He picked his bag up and rushed over to the door. If he didn't want to be late he had to hurry. He only had ten minutes left.

'_Wait, why am I suddenly excited about all this?'_ he started to wonder as he set foot on the streets. He shook the thought off and made his way to the main gate.

--------------

"You're late Kojirou," Naruto said sternly as he looked at the panting boy. "Dad held me up, gomenasai." Naruto still gave the boy a stern look, however he was surprised. First of the boy had clearly rushed this way, second of he apologized for being late. _'Completely different from the Kojirou I met a few days ago. I wonder what made him change.'_

"Alright, let's go."

--------------

"Shikamaru! It's for you." "Hai," sighed the lazy ninja, not moving an inch. A figure entered the living room. "Ready for work?" "What if I say no?" "Then I'll fight you to make you do your job," came as annoyed reply. Shikamaru sat up. "You're such a troublesome woman, Temari." She gave him a death glare and threw a pile of papers on the table. Shikamaru let out a sigh. "It's the same every single chu-nin exam, why do we need to go over it again?" "Because the Hokage assigned us to it, just move your lazy ass and get to work. The sooner we start, the sooner it's finished." "And the sooner you'll leave," Shikamaru said and grabbed some of the papers.

Temari glanced at him with a confused look but shrugged her shoulders.

--------------

"Ano Inari?" Naruto said when he noticed they were almost at the bridge. "Hm?" the boy merely said as he kept on walking. "Can't we take the boat or something?" "Huh, why that?" Inari asked as he looked up to his older friend. Naruto sighed. "Never mind," he mumbled.

Minoru, Kojirou and Amaya exchanged some glances as the bridge was getting clearer. When only a few meters away from it they stared at the name of the bridge and stopped. Inari and Naruto however kept on walking, but at one point Naruto turned to look over his shoulder. "Hey, come on! Don't keep standing there!" he shouted to the three who stared at their teacher. Naruto and Inari stopped and waited for the three to catch up.

"You… have a bridge named after you, sensei?" Minoru let out in awe. The blonde sighed and started walking again while Inari chuckle a little. "Apparently, but I still don't understand why you guys named it after me," Naruto turned to Inari with a questioning look. "It was grandpa's idea. He said that because you inspired me you inspired the whole town." Naruto gave him a sideways look. "And he said he would never respect me when we first met," he mumbled somewhat annoyed which made Inari sweat drop.

Not much later they arrived at Inari's home. "I'm home," Inari said, taking of his shoes. A girl appeared in the doorway and then ran over to the group that just entered. Inari smiled with a blush but that faltered when he wasn't the one to receive the hug.

Naruto tried to keep his balance. "Naruto-san!" "H-hello to you too, Akemi," he sweat dropped. "Akemi-chan, you should let him go," said a slightly jealous Inari as he looked annoyed at his girlfriend. Akemi did and then hugged her boyfriend who was surprised and blushed. "Welcome home, Inari-kun. Your grandpa is doing better." "That's good to hear," Inari smiled as he hugged his girlfriend back. Akemi let him slightly go and looked over to the blonde behind them. "Arigato for saving me that time, I never had the opportunity to thank you, Naruto-san." "It's okay, Akemi. Now shall we go to Tazuna?" Akemi nodded and holding Inari's hand she went in front to the living room.

"Konnichi wa," Naruto smiled as he looked at the old man. Tazuna looked up from his puzzle book. "Ah, Naruto! It's been three years again since we last met. How are you doing? Got your girlfriend back?" The blonde blushed grinning as he sat down. "Y-yeah, we're together again. Anyhow what exactly happened?" "Ah right…"

Minoru, Kojirou and Amaya sat down at the small table as well as they looked over to the old man who now turned his face to them. "Who are these kids?" "My students, this will be their first C-mission." Tazuna started to laugh, "Oh that is funny. Your first C-mission was here too." Naruto sighed and leant on his arm.

"Would you now please tell us what happened and what the guy looks like?" "Hai hai. Inari was out with Akemi. He had given them some money to enjoy the day but as soon the two were gone he attacked me from the back. Well he hit my head with something. I was dazed and couldn't move much while he tied me up. Tsunami was out of the room at that moment. Next thing I know is hearing her scream for help."

"Do you have any idea why he would this?" Naruto asked with a thoughtful look. "No, it's a mystery to me. We don't have that much," Tazuna sighed whilst looking at the table top. Naruto nodded, "Could you describe him?" "Let's see, dark brown eyes, curly long black hair, tied into a pony tail. Little bit of round face. He's kinda skinny and wears black with dark blue clothes."

Naruto threw Kojirou a confused look when the boy got something out of his backpack. The next moment the red haired started drawing. About ten minutes later Minoru and Amaya looked in awe at the picture. "Wow, Kojirou-kun, you're really good at drawing," Amaya said amazed. The boy shrugged his shoulders and showed the picture to Tazuna. "Did he look like this?" Tazuna's eyes widened a little when he looked at the picture. "You're pretty good kid. Yes he looked somewhat like this indeed." Naruto snatched the paper out of the old man's hands and looked at it himself.

'_My my, it seems he got indeed a great talent for drawing. I think I know what to do with him,'_ the blonde chuckled inside himself.

"**You real****ly sure about that idea, Naruto?" **

'_Yes, but I better watch out and warn Kojirou about… certain things. But the idea has to wait until we're back home.'_

The young teacher turned to his student. "You're a great artist Kojirou." Again the boy merely shrugged his shoulders. Naruto then turned to look at Tazuna again. "I take it you don't have any idea of where they went?" he asked. The old man shook his head. "Do you have some of his possessions here?" "Yes, that I do. Some clothes that have yet to be washed." "That will function," Naruto said as he stood up. He gave the drawing back to Kojirou who put it in his backpack.

Inari brought Naruto to the washing room where the boy got a piece of clothing he gave to the blonde. "His name is Tetsuya by the way," Inari said. Naruto nodded as he sniffed at the shirt he was given. "Sensei what are you doing?" Minoru asked. Naruto merely grinned and turned to Inari. "We'll take it from here, I hope to be back by the evening, but I cannot promise anything." "Please bring my mother back safely," Inari bowed. "I will." Inari went back to the living room while Naruto and his team went outside.

"Now let's give you all a lesson about tracking. Does any of you know what you can use for tracking down your enemy?" he asked when outside. "Well, I guess a scent," Minoru said, "Or else you wouldn't be sniffing at a filthy shirt." Naruto grinned, "Yes, that is indeed a possibility and also one we will use." "You gotta look at the environment. Sometimes they leave footprints or cracked branches," Kojirou mentioned. "Another good one." "Information from around… asking people…," Amaya tried. Naruto nodded. "Yes indeed. Now we know the features and…" Naruto held up the shirt, "I know his scent. Here." The blonde threw the shirt to them. Minoru caught it and stared at it not knowing what to do with it. "I want you three to try if you can pick up any scent."

With a face of disgust Kojirou looked at the shirt while Amaya carefully smelled at it. "Urgh it reeks," she mumbled and pulled back. Kojirou and Minoru agreed with it. "Now sniff around and try finding the way our prey has gone." "We're not dogs!" Kojirou shouted annoyed. Naruto chuckled, "You don't have to tell me that but scent is one of the easiest way to find someone. Except when it has rained of course."

They tried for about fifteen minutes but none could give directions. "Don't worry I didn't expect you to pick up anything yet; though practise will pay off." The three sighed. "Well let me lead you three, stay close. Oh wait…" "What?" the three asked confused. "Hm… I don't want to be spotted…maybe…" A moment later the blonde transformed into a fox. Three kids stared at him. "Stay close but if I say you kids have to wait until I give a sign to come do that. This way we have the element of surpr…OI, PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!"

Kojirou had picked him up by his tail. "You DO realise this hurts?!" Naruto said clearly annoyed while the red haired boy gave him a pissed off face. "You're the same fox that bit me." "Yes, and if you don't want that to happen again I would put me down." Kojirou let Naruto fall who landed on his head and let out a growl to the boy.

"So sensei really was that fox… then what about your injury?" Amaya asked. "It's healed. Let's go." _'I should have chosen another animal.'_

Minoru looked confused. "That's impossible, you don't even see a scar and when we found sensei he wasn't injured at all." "Something is fishy about this," Kojirou said softly as the three followed their teacher.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he picked up two other scents. "What…but…?" the blonde let out confused, "You three wait here. I'll be back in a moment." The little fox dashed of while the three kids stood there not knowing what to do.

A group of three man where holding a woman on the ground. "Speak bitch, did you see him or not?" "I don't understand what you're talking about," Tsunami said.

Naruto's fox eyes widened as he quickly went back to the kids. He transformed back. "They're with more." "Then what do we do?" Amaya asked. "Our mission is to rescue Tsunami," Naruto said, "Don't worry. Do what I say and everything will be fine."

The blonde leaded the group and told them to wait in the bushes as he would give the first blow. He managed to hit the first however the second saw the hit coming. What he didn't expect was three set of kunai coming out of the bushes hitting him in several place. Naruto smiled as he gave the man a kick to get free. Landing on hand and feet he looked up to see what exactly he was dealing with. He quickly stood as his eyes widened, recognizing one of them. This one gave the blonde a punch in the face.

Naruto managed to stay on his feet as he quickly drew a kunai and implanted it in the arm of the one that punched him. The grey haired jumped back, getting the kunai out of his arm.

"My my you have grown, Naruto." "You," the blonde growled shoving his feet so he was in fighting stance. "S-sensei?" Amaya asked scared as Naruto whipped away the blood from his cheek. The three had come out of the bushes. Kabuto stared at the girl and started to laugh.

"Oh my, you're a jo-nin? Now that is hilarious. The little shout aloud and screw up became a jo-nin and teacher." "What are you doing here Kabuto?" Naruto asked. "Amusing myself right now," the four eyed grinned, "I cannot believe they made you a teacher. You have always been such a child. Shouting around 'I'm gonna be the next Hokage' but failing all the time. They must have pitied you that you're a teacher."

"Answer the question," the blonde growled.

Minoru, Kojirou and Amaya looked at the back of their teacher. _'Is that his dream? Becoming Hokage?'_ Minoru wondered as well as the other two.

"Searching the Uchiha." "Sasuke? Why that?" Naruto asked confused, though not letting down his guard. "He has part of Orochimaru-sama, a part I want to have. Orochimaru-sama's power only belongs to Orochimaru-sama." "That snake bastard died." "If that is what you believe," Kabuto smiled wickedly.

'_What the hell is he talking about? It was confirmed by many sources that that stupid oro-bastard was killed.' _

"Anyways, glad meeting you, Naruto." "Well I'm not glad to meet you again." "My my, such offence. Calm down, I'm not your enemy here." "You think so? You're in the bingo book with a high price on your head." Kabuto sighed and threw a book towards the blonde. It fell in the grass.

"What's that?" Naruto asked giving the book a glance. "A present, for giving me something to live for." Naruto suspected the book so didn't pick it up. "Thanks to you I know what I live for and that is for Orochimaru-sama." "Whatever, who are your two friends?" "Ah, right. They used to be blood limit hunters." Naruto's eyes widened a little. "Yeah, the last few I would say. Some stupid girl is killing all our comrades."

"Mitsuki," Naruto whispered. _'So that's why she's taking so long.'_

"Why are two blood limit hunters with you, Kabuto?" "Helping me. I told them about Orochimaru-sama. Tetsuya found out the Uchiha has been here and we want to know where he went." "That's why I let myself appear as the boyfriend of this dump woman." Tsunami started crying while she looked at Tetsuya.

"Just tell us where the Uchiha went, darn woman." "I DON'T KNOW. I HAVEN'T SEEN SASUKE SINCE TEAM SEVEN CAME HERE OVER SEVEN YEARS AGO!" the woman shouted despaired.

"Release her Kabuto. Not even I know where Sasuke is and believe me, I'm one of those who constantly goes looking for him." Kabuto smirked. "So you still hunt him down, don't ya. Feh like someone like you could catch someone like him. He's a genius; you're a failure."

A sudden movement and an unexpected attack floored the four-eyed sound shinobi. "I rather be a failure than a stupid idiot," Naruto said as he ducked to avoid being hit by the two hunters.

Amaya noticed Tsunami was left alone now. "Minoru-kun, Kojirou-kun, look!" Amaya whispered and nodded in the direction of the crying woman. "Let's go," Kojirou whispered back. Unnoticed by the others except Naruto, they went over to Tsunami and cut the rope with a kunai. "Thank you," the woman whispered. "Let's get outta here before they notice. Sensei can deal with the others I guess," Minoru said, while glancing over to the blonde who used some fire jutsu.

The four ran to the bushes. However they were noticed. "She's escaping!" Tetsuya shouted angrily. "Ta-ju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" the blonde shouted. In awe Amaya looked out how many copies of her teacher were there. They all grabbed kunai and threw them towards the group of enemy. They jumped back to not get hit.

Kabuto gained a smile on his face. "This won't be of any use, Naruto." The four eyed had suddenly grabbed Naruto when the blonde was about to attack. _'How did he see that?'_

Naruto looked up to see the face of his enemy. "You see, Sasuke might be gone and we won't be able to use his body. We did manage to get something we wanted." _'Why does he keep saying we?'_

Kabuto then opened his eyes, which had been closed all the time and Naruto was shocked. "What?! How did you get those eyes?" Only a wicked grin appeared on Kabuto's face as he punched Naruto in his stomach. The blonde coughed up some blood as his hand went to one of his pockets. He threw a couple of smoke bombs and ran over to the group.

"Let's run for it."

Minoru noticed the teacher was holding the book that Kabuto had thrown towards him.

When they were closer to the town Naruto halted to let everyone get back to breath. "Sensei, why didn't you catch them?" Kojirou wondered. "Several reasons. First of we managed to safe Tsunami-san. Second; Kabuto is a nice lead to Sasuke. Third; he has two blood line hunters on his side which means a lot of trouble. They can posses blood lines they stole. I don't want to risk anyone getting wounded because of that. I should talk to Mitsuki about it as soon she's back home." "Who's Mitsuki?" Amaya asked already back to breath. "A friend of mine," Naruto explained and looked with a suspicious face at the book he had brought along.

'_Next to that Kabuto somehow managed to get Sharingan…'_

--------------

"They escaped, darn." "Calm down," Kabuto said, "Apparently she didn't know where our prey is. Let's go." "But…" Tetsuya protested. "Just leave it. It's no use anyway."

--------------

Naruto leaned against a pole on the veranda. He looked at the book Kabuto had given him. _'Why did he give this to me…?'_ He opened it again. _'All the information of Akatsuki members…sigh. Gotta give this to Tsunade when I'm back home.'_

The blonde let out a sigh as he closed the book and looked at the sky covered with stars. Since it was late he decided to stay at Inari's home for tonight. They would leave tomorrow morning. After dinner Naruto had seen Amaya and Minoru training together. Amaya was trying to help Minoru with the twig assignment Naruto had given them. Kojirou had grabbed his pencils and a pile of paper and had drawn around ten pictures before saying he would go to bed. Soon Naruto sent the other two to bed as well. However…

Kojirou looked around the doorpost at him. "S… Sensei?" "Hm?" Naruto merely replied as the red haired set foot on the veranda. "Are you alright?" This surprised the blonde enough to look around. "I'm surprised you're bothered about that." Kojirou looked away. "I was just wondering." "I'm fine Kojirou, thank you." "Ah…" the kid muttered whilst looking at his feet.

It was silent for a moment. "I… lied to my dad." "Huh?" confused the blonde pushed himself away from the pole and glanced over to his student. "About the mission. I told him we were going to deliver something." "Why would you do…?" "Because father doesn't like you so I thought it would be a wise idea not to let him know we were going on a C-mission already." Naruto chuckled a little.

"Kojirou, may I ask you something?" "Huh?" Confused the red with blonde haired looked up. "What about?" "How badly did you want to leave the safe haven with guards?" Shocked Kojirou stared at him. Naruto smiled at him and sat down.

"Sometimes parents are being overprotective… aren't they?" "Hai," Kojirou answered softly, "But I understand why father has all those guards surrounding me. Mom was killed by Iwa shinobi… that's… the only thing I know about my mother." "Hm, that's bothersome… not knowing more than that. Though, it's more than I knew about my parents when I was your age. I only know since I was sixteen." Kojirou looked to the side and saw a smile on his teacher's face.

A moment later two other figures appeared in the doorway. It were Amaya and Minoru. Naruto sighed. "I thought you three were to bed." "We were… but we cannot sleep," Amaya told.

"Sensei, is it true what that man said? About you wanting to be Hokage?" Minoru asked. Naruto sighed as he looked away. "Hai." "You still want to become Hokage?" Kojirou asked.

"Hm-m, though maybe for different reasons than that time. However, I still have a lot to learn before I can become Hokage and I need more people to trust me." The blonde stretched his arms. "Let's go to bed." He went inside the house, followed by the three kids.


	46. Chapter 46

I'm sorry I made you all wait so long T^T. I'll be uploading another chapter soon. I PROMISE!

**Chapter 46: Troublesome**

(yesterday)

Shikamaru leaned back in the couch and stared at the ceiling. "That was the last thing… what time is it?" Temari looked over to the small clock on the table right next to the couch. "Almost ten," she answered as Shikamaru's parents came in. "We're going out tonight. Lock the door when you go to bed, Shikamaru," his mother commanded as she pulled her husband along.

The lazy one let out a sigh after the door was closed with a slam. He then stood up as he stretched himself. "Would you like some tea before you leave?" "Huh? Ah… yes please." Temari waited and soon Shikamaru came back with two cups of tea. They drank it in silent until the doorbell rang. Shikamaru stood up and opened it.

"Ah, konban wa, Choji." "Konban wa. Shikamaru, I was hoping you could help me with something," Choji said as he followed his team-mate to the living room. "What is it about?" "Well about Ino… I th- oh hello Temari-san." "Konban wa." Choji looked over to his pall with a grin. "Well never mind, I'll ask you later. I don't want to interrupt anything." "Choji, you're not…" Shikamaru started, but Choji already said goodbye and left. "Sheesh, what was that about? Troublesome," he muttered at the end as he stared at the door still standing.

"Well I better leave. Don't want to bother you more than I already have. Next to that I need to travel three days." "Ah… hai," he mumbled, though he didn't really mind having her here.

'_Mataku, what is it with me lately.'_ He looked over to her, having some feeling only she could give him. _'I need to get rid of it before I really fall in love with her. That kind of relationship would be too much of a drag. She lives in Suna you damn idiot!'_ he insulted himself.

She stood up and then he noticed the few shogi pieces on the floor from playing the game with his mother, who had thrown them on the floor out of frustration because she had lost.

"Temari watch out!"

It was already too late and Temari slipped and fell, though Shikamaru had reacted in time and caught her. Both fell on the floor, Temari on top. A small blush crept across the shadow user's face as he stared in the ones of the girl on top of him. She looked back with surprise, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Man, this is troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. Temari crawled off him. "Well I am sorry mister troublesome!" she replied with some annoyance as she looked at him from her sitting position on the floor. "Sheesh don't get so worked up. I meant the stupid shogi pieces my mom threw on the floor not you," the lazy one said. "Oh…" she whispered a little embarrassed. Shikamaru got the shogi pieces and placed them on the table with the rest. "You're not hurt are you?" "No, I'm a Kunoichi, such a thing won't hurt me," she snapped to him, "Don't think I'm weak or anything." "You're thinking too much," he said and sighed, "I was just worried you might have sprained your ankle because of that." Now Temari stayed silent, staring at the floor that she had misunderstood twice in row.

He watched her for a minute and before realizing himself he had reduced the distant in-between. He only found out when there was only an inch between them. At this point he also noticed his heartbeat, which had gone up. Knowing very well he should pull back he for once didn't listen to his mind but listened to his feelings instead as he made the young woman look up and kissed her.

This lasted for thirty seconds, because then his mind took over again and he pulled back. He looked at her face for a moment, which was covered with surprise, and then he stood up. Without saying a word he left the living room and closed the door after him. In the hallway he started to curse at himself.

Meanwhile Temari had come back to breath and had processed what just happened. Slowly she placed her fingers on her lips and stared at the door. After a minute of hesitating she stood up, walked over to it and opened it. In the corridor she found Shikamaru standing with his head against the wall. "Shikamaru-kun?" she whispered. "Don't!" he suddenly shouted frustrated. "Don't what?" "Adding kun to my name… I know we have been working together for quite some years now even though it was mostly during the time of the chu-nin exams and we know each other well, but don't start calling me Shikamaru-kun."

Temari gained a somewhat sad face. "Then tell me why you suddenly kissed me." He clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall right next to his face. "Because I damn like you, but I know being with you is impossible. I fell victim for following my emotions instead of my mind tonight. Just… just forget it happened." He clearly didn't want her to forget.

Temari started to get confused. Sure she knew what he was talking about; it had stopped her from telling him she loved him. "I understand your reason, but… I cannot forget something I have been dreaming of for so long." Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looked around. He stared at the girl he kissed moments ago as once again started to fail at functioning properly.

'_Stay reasonable, Shikamaru. This is impossible!'_

He looked down and for the first time in his life he had no idea of what to do; not coming up with a single plan. "What… what do we do? Isn't it just impossible for us to be together?" She nodded and he noticed the tears that were starting to come. Without a second thought he pulled her in a hug, which shocked both of them. However, she started sobbing against his chest as he gazed into nothing.

"Distant love… how troublesome," he said softly. She looked up. "Will we be okay?" "What do you mean?" she asked as he gazed her into her eyes. "Not being able to see each other as much as we would like to? I already had a hard time between two chu-nin exams without you being my girlfriend." Her eyes widened. "W-wait… you mean…?" He merely smiled as reply. "But what about-" "I don't give a damn, as long you can be my girlfriend. I already found out I cannot get rid of the feeling."

She blushed as she stared at him and slowly started to smile. Wrapping her arms around him she pressed her lips on his. Shikamaru was surprised at first, but eventually kissed her back.

--------------

(back to present)

Naruto knocked on the door of the Hokage office. They had just returned from their mission, which took less long than Naruto had thought. The familiar 'come in' came from the other side and the blonde opened the door.

"Naruto? You're back already?" "Yeah. Anyhow, we ran up in two blood line hunters and Yakushi Kabuto." "What!" Tsunade exclaimed in shock. "No worries no-one got harmed. Kojirou, Minoru and Amaya saved Tsunami-san while I dealt with them. However being the only jo-nin there I let them go. It could have been dangerous otherwise." Tsunade nodded, "A wise choice." Naruto then got a book out of his bag. "Kabuto gave me this. It has information of the Akatsuki in it. Not what they are up to unfortunately, but a lot of the jutsu style and such." The blonde laid the book on the desk.

Tsunade stared at the book. "This could be a trap." "I know that, but maybe we still can use it." "Alright, I'll give it to Jiraiya when he gets back." "Hehe haven't seen him for a year already. Any information from him lately?" "Nope, not yet. Anyhow Naruto. You know the chu-nin exams are taking place next week?" "Yes why?" "I want you to be at the top floor. As guard, together with Shizune."

The blonde's eyes widened as he stared at the slug senin. "R-really?" "Yes." The Hokage was suddenly hugged. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Naruto repeated as he almost floored the woman. Tsunade sweat dropped. "I already thought you would appreciate it, but would you please let me go now." "Ah hai," he quickly said and let her go, "Ano… are there still tickets?" "Yes. Why? You don't need one." "I know but I was thinking of letting Minoru, Kojirou and Amaya watch the finals. To show them what the chu-nin exam is and all." "I see…" Tsunade called out for Shizune and asked her for three tickets. Shizune left only to appear ten minutes later with three small papers in her hand. She had to hand them over to Naruto. "Arigato," the blonde smiled, "Ano…"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked returning to her paperwork. "Is Hinata already back?" Tsunade let out a smirk as shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It's highly possible she won't be back until after the chu-nin exam finals." The blonde let out a sulking sigh.

"Well anyhow, there's another thing I need to tell. It's about Kabuto." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she gave him a questioning face. "He somehow managed to get Sharingan. I'm not completely sure if it was the same one Sasuke had, I caught only a glimpse of his eyes." The Hokage's eyes had widened. "Is… is this true?" "Would I lie about such a thing?" Naruto said grumpily. "True," Tsunade sighed as she got something out of her drawer, "This is for your students. The money they earned with the missions." Naruto nodded as he got the envelopes.

--------------

It was almost nine in the morning. Kojirou leaned against the bridge staring at the water. Soon his two team-members joined him. "Ohayo," Kojirou said. "Ohayo," Amaya smiled. "Sensei not here yet?" Minoru asked. "He'll be at nine sharp like last week," Kojirou said still looking at the water.

As Kojirou had said Naruto appeared at nine sharp with a grin on his face. "Morning kids. I got you the money you made with the missions of last week." He got three envelops and gave each one. "What are we going to do today?" Minoru asked, putting the envelop in his pocket. "Well I talked to someone for a special training I had in mind for Kojirou." "Huh?" Kojirou said confused, as he looked at his teacher. "Why that?" "Because of your drawing talent." "That talent is useless on battlefields," the red haired snapped. "Not really, but you will see in a moment. Follow me."

The group followed their teacher to a for them new area of the village. Naruto told them to wait as he jumped on the roof. "Yo! Sai!" A young black haired man appeared and recognized the blonde. "Ah, Naruto-kun. I'll open the door. Wait a moment." The young teacher jumped to the ground again as he guided the three young teens to the door that was just being opened. "Welcome," Sai said. "Kids, this is Sai. He's my team-mate in higher ranked missions just like Sakura." "Nice meeting you," Sai as he lead them to his study. The room was filled with drawings and paintings and Kojirou eyes widened as he stared at everything with some jealousy.

Naruto grinned as he turned to Sai. "Sai, could you show them your jutsu?" "Of course." The young man got a brush, some ink and a paper. Kojirou watched him with interest. "Chōjū Giga," the pale one said and Kojirou backed away when the three dogs that had been standing on the paper a moment ago now came to life.

"Oh my god! That's wickedly awesome," the red with blonde haired let out in awe as he studied every side of the painted dogs. "Kojirou," Naruto said. The boy looked over his shoulder to his teacher. "You'll train with Sai five times a week in the mornings. From Monday to Friday until noon. After that you'll join us for missions. Understood?" "Hai!" the boy said surprisingly excited. Naruto grinned and turned to look at Sai. "And I warn you, just training, no other things Sai," the blonde said with a serious face. "Hai hai, I know. Why don't you three leave so we can start?" "I keep an eye on you though," Naruto said as he made his leave, followed by Minoru and Amaya.

--------------

Choji gave his friend a sideway look. "Shikamaru, is everything alright?" he asked carefully. However the lazy one seemed not to have heard and just kept on walking. Choji let out a sigh. Shikamaru has started to act differently the last few days and it made him worried.

Their stroll was interrupted by Ino, who seemed to be in a happy mood. "Shikamaru! Choji! Wait a second!" she called out and rushed over to the two. Panting a little she stopped as she looked at the two. "It's been a while. Why don't we have a dinner together like we used to do?" "At the barbeque?" Choji asked already looking forward to it. "Hai, why not," the blonde smiled.

"No thanks," Shikamaru muttered. "Moh, Shikamaru, you've been acting really weird lately. Come on. You finished your job for the chu-nin exam finals right? So why not…" "I just said no thanks Ino. I'm not in the mood for barbeque." "You're boring," Ino said as she crossed her arms. "It's more fun when you're there too," Choji said as he looked at his friend. "Sheesh, don't try to talk me in, it stays no." Ino let out a sigh, "There's no way you would ever get a girlfriend this way." "Troublesome woman," Shikamaru let out as he walked away so they wouldn't see his blush that had covered his face.

Ino turned to Choji and let out another sigh. "I guess it's just you and me then." Choji looked at her for a moment and then started to smile. "Shall I pick you up at six tonight?" he asked. "Sheesh you make it sound like a date. Fine, fine." Choji's smile grew bigger.

--------------

"Itai," Minoru muttered as he once again fell down. Naruto sweat dropped. "Minoru now you're being like me," he laughed. Minoru looked annoyed at his teacher. "And why is that?" "I pretty much sucked at chakra control myself and kept on falling down." "But you did manage in the end." "True… but I had a drive, being better than my rival who happened to be my team-mate." His face saddened a moment, but he then stood up. "Anyhow, concentrate more on your chakra flow, bring it to your feet and just relax. Don't get too worked up about falling all the time and just try again." "But my head is starting to hurt," the boy whined. Amaya jumped from the branch she was on, about 10 meters high. "Want me to get a pillow and a rope so I can tie it to your head," she joked.

"Shut up," Minoru spat to her as Naruto let out a sigh. "Let's take a break first," he suggested.

'_I wish the kid had some more confidence in himself.'_

He got some bento's out of the backpack he had brought and then found something else. "Ah! I completely forgot about that," he more or less exclaimed. "What is it sensei?" Amaya asked as she got a bento and opened to start with her lunch.

At that moment Kojirou came walking up to them with a smile. Naruto had to grin because of it, especially since the boy was covered in paint. "Heya, Sai-san is cool! He knows really awesome jutsu." Naruto sweat dropped a little as the boy sat down and got a bento as well. "Kojirou, I need to warn you about something." "Huh what is that?" The blonde scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of how to bring it. "Well… Sai is somewhat different. He's been raised without any emotions and he has still trouble with understand the most obvious emotions." The three young teens looked at their teacher.

"So… he's a really good shinobi because of not having emotions?" Amaya asked. "It's true he's a great shinobi. Oh great, good thing he didn't hear me admitting that," Naruto said as he slammed his head, "Anyhow I don't believe that you will get the best out of you when you don't have any emotions even though the shinobi code is like that." As the three had started to eat Minoru looked confused. "My father says emotions are a waste of time on the battlefield." "They're sometimes a burden yes, but…" the blonde started to smile, "Because of a strong feeling towards one and another, like friends or family, you'll get stronger when you need to protect them. I even managed to defeat a demon because I was protecting my friends."

Three faces looked stunned at him. "A demon? A real demon?" Kojirou muttered unbelievable. "Yes, it was when the chu-nin exam was invaded by sound… that reminds me of the thing I forgot earlier on today."

The blonde dug in his backpack again and three small papers out of it. "These are tickets for the chu-nin exam finals. I just want you kids to watch it to see what it is like. Don't worry, you just graduated from the academy so you're far from ready, but this is good place to gather some information about the exam." He gave each of them a ticket. "Aren't the tickets sold out?" Kojirou said whilst looking at the small paper.

"I got them from Tsunade-sama." Minoru looked at his teacher. "She just gave them to you?" "Well I asked about it," Naruto answered and continued eating. "Hokage-sama must really like you…" "Actually…" the blonde started as he looked at his food, "I'm the very reason she's Hokage…I could say…" "Eh?!" the three exclaimed almost dropping their more or less empty bento. "No way!" Kojirou shouted. "We made a bet and I won and if I won she would become Hokage. She refused in the first place."

He ditched his empty bento in his bag and stood up to stretch himself. "Anyhow, Kojirou, let me give you some new exercise; tree-climbing. You two should return to that too after finishing lunch. We're not going on a mission today."

Kojirou stood up and Naruto explained him what they were doing. At three they stopped, because Naruto saw they were getting exhausted. "Get a good sleep tonight," he told his three students. They nodded and split up.

Naruto met Neji when he was on his way to Sakura to go play a little with Takashi. "Konnichi wa, Neji," the blonde smiled, "How's it going?" "Fine enough," Neji replied, "Just back from a mission. Hinata-sama back already?" The blonde let out a devastating sigh and shook his head which made Neji laugh a little. "How are things going with your team?" "Meh, okay. Hey how about a spar?" "Sure."

--------------

Minoru wandered over the streets. Kojirou by his side. "So what are we going to do?" the dark blue haired asked his team-mate. "I should be going home…" Kojirou said, "However those Iwa ninja know I would be there and will attack there first. I'll be safer of blending in the crowd." Minoru laughed. "How about some more training? I can help you if you want?" Kojirou suggested. The blue haired was shocked by this sudden suggestion.

"Ano…" he began softly. "Oi, I won't laugh if you fall down again, heck even I am still falling down, in case you don't believe me check the bump on my head." "Okay," Minoru snorted, "Let's get something to drink first." Kojirou nodded and they entered a shop to buy some drink. After that they went back to the training ground while drinking.

--------------

"This place should be fine… don't wanna make them fix the roof of the dojo at the Hyuga compound again," Naruto grinned uncomfortable. Neji sweat dropped, remembering that scene of two months ago very well.

Naruto stopped all of a sudden. "What is it?" Neji asked softly because he had no idea what was going on. The blonde pointed over the two boys further away. "I had sent them home, but…" Neji looked in the same direction as Naruto. "Neji could you do something for me?" "Which is?" "Look at their chakra use with your Byakugan. I want to know if they can control it better now, especially the amount they use." "Ah like that…" the Hyuga genius said as he activated his Byuakugan. Well the blue haired has a great control I gotta say. The wasted amount is low, however he's distracted." "He's like Hinata-chan, not believing he can do it," Naruto explained. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and looked at the lover of his cousin.

"Like Hinata-sama…" "Hai."


	47. Chapter 47

SEE I promised to bring out a new one soon :D. Anyways I get a lot of things about spelling grammar mistakes. I have dyslexia and my mother language is Dutch so please understand T.T I really try to get most out but things as change/chance then/than where/were their/there/they're are really hard for me to spot.

Beta-reader who comes on msn is appreciated (I know from experience I'm bad at e-mailing the chapters to someone, I tend to forget)

**Chapter 47: Interruptions**

Shikamaru frequently looked over to the clock. He sighed once again and continued his troublesome paperwork job. All the blame was the chu-nin exam finals which would start over a few hours and this (new) paperwork had to be done before that. He was lucky he didn't have to be there when it started… or maybe not so lucky since a certain someone would be there.

It took him a half an hour to finish the rest of his job. He then went outside. _'Will she be at the stadium already?'_ he wondered and walked down the road that leads to the chu-nin exam stadium. To his luck she was right around the corner. _'Hurray…oh wait…'_ "Konnichi wa, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san."

Temari stared back at the lazy one with a blush. "Konnichi wa," Gaara replied. "On your way to the stadium?" "No, not yet. There are still a few hours left. We're looking for something to eat." "Ah… uhm I better go, I need to tell Tsunade-sama everything is finished," Shikamaru sighed. Though not because the job had been such a drag but because he wasn't able to be with Temari alone. Gaara nodded and Shikamaru left.

Temari watched him walking away. "Ah!" she suddenly exclaimed. Her brothers looked at her with a raised eyebrow, which made her grin uncomfortable. "Uhm, I forgot to discuss something with Shikamaru… it's… about the exam. Uhm… is it okay…?" she pointed in the direction her love had gone.

Gaara sighed. "Sure, go, but be at guard duty on time." "Hai hai," the young woman said and was gone in a rush. "What's gotten into her this year?" Gaara questioned. Kankuro snorted a little. "You will find out." "You know what it is? Did she tell?" "Not sure and no. But I am sure that we will know soon."

Temari ran over to the Hokage tower where she waited outside for her boyfriend to appear. He looked surprised at her when he saw her. "T… Temari…chan…" he mumbled. She smiled at him. "I just had to see you, sorry." Shikamaru grinned. Just when he was about to close in to her Naruto came out of the Hokage tower. "Yo, Shikamaru. Tsunade forgot to tell you you have guarding duty outside when everyone entering the stadium. It will open soon so you better go, I have to go too." Grumbling Shikamaru turned his face away from Temari as he joined Naruto to the stadium. It took about twenty minutes before someone else came to fill in for Shikamaru.

When he was free to go, just like Naruto who had to be at the upper floors with Tsunade, the lazy bone actually started to run. He knew Temari had to be with Gaara during the exam, so just like Naruto she would be at the upper floors. He turned around the corner and slowed down when he saw her again. "Temari," he whispered, yet she heard and turned around. At that moment Choji and Ino appeared who had to patrol the corridors. However they were fighting more than patrolling. Shikamaru though didn't hear their quarrel and did a step forward to Temari, who had stopped walking. His arm was then suddenly grabbed by Ino. "Shikamaru, tell Choji to stop following me." "But I want to tell you something," Choji said with angry face. "I do not want to hear it," Ino shouted at her team-mate. "But…" "No buts! You've been following me too much, talk about too much which doesn't make any sense and it drives me crazy! We're team-mates yes but I do not want to be constantly followed for no reason!" Ino butted in shouting.

"Temari, what are you looking at?" Kankuro asked and looked in the same direction his sister was looking. "Nothing, just some people that are fighting. Let's go," Temari said and continued her walk to the upper floors.

Shikamaru tried to get rid of Ino, but she was still trying to get him to stop Choji from whatever he was doing. "Shikamaru!" Ino said once again, "Do something about him." She pointed with her other hand to Choji who shot the girl a death glare.

The lazy chu-nin looked further into the hallway but Temari was gone. _'First her brothers, then Naruto, then my team-mates AND her brothers…'_ "Shika-" "SHUT UP!" Shikamaru suddenly shouted in frustration which shocked both his team-mates. Ino finally let his arm go. "Solve your own problems! I don't have time for this!" "Shi…kamaru?" Ino muttered not believing Shikamaru was actually shouting in frustration. "What's wrong?" Choji asked, knowing very well his friend would never shout without a really good reason for it.

The deer boy clenched his fist. "Just… gah!" He rapidly turned around and started running.

"Where is he going?" Ino wanted to know. Choji shrugged his shoulders. "Let's follow him, we might find out." "Hm," Ino nodded and they followed their frustrated friend.

-------------------

Naruto looked at the field below with a grin. _'Great place and it didn't cost me money at all.'_

"Enjoying your view, Naruto?" The blonde turned his head to the ones that had come to the Hokage level. "Ah, Gaara! How's it going?" he smiled to his old friend. "Okay, how long until it starts?" "About ten minutes," Tsunade replied, "Welcome Gaara." "It's always a pleasure." Tsunade nodded as Gaara sat down and Temari and Kankuro took place behind his chair. "Moh, why can't we have seats too," Kankuro whined. Naruto let out a snort. "Yeah that would be an idea," he grinned.

Suddenly the door was thrown open. It shocked the group and they all stared at the person that set foot on the Kage platform. The person was panting, because he had been running, and he was staring at a certain someone.

"Shikamaru-kun," Temari whispered softly enough to not make others hear it but herself. The one mentioned walked over to her, grasped her by her arm and pulled her close. He whispered an 'I missed you' and then pressed his lips on hers.

Naruto's eyes widened out of mere surprise while the others where staring at the scene as well. A few seconds later Shikamaru's team-mates came through the doorway and stared at him with open mouths. "When… did that happen?" Ino muttered, cheering in her mind she had a great item for gossip.

"He sure keeps going on," Naruto said sheepish after about five minutes. "You should see yourself Naruto." The blonde looked over to the Hokage and gave her a look. "But I would never barge into something where I am not allowed to be to just kiss Hinata-chan." "You sure about that?" Tsunade asked but didn't receive an answer for Gaara made an 'ahum' sound. The two kissing finally stopped and looked at the red haired Kazekage. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but Gaara silenced him with his hand. "I don't need an explanation. But would you stop this here, we're in the middle of the chu-nin exam finals," Gaara said. "Uhm… hai… I'll… I'll leave," Shikamaru muttered and gave Temari one last look before he walked away with his hand in his pockets, passing Ino and Choji who were still gaping at him. When he was out of sight they once again followed him.

"Shikamaru… since when?" Ino asked. "None of your business Ino, now leave me alone please." "Uhm… sure." Ino and Choji left, still overwhelmed about what they just saw.

"Temari?" Gaara said. "H-hai…?" "How long?" "Uhm… since the last few days last time I came to Konoha," she said without making eye contact. "It seems like it really was like I thought," Kankuro grinned. "Huh?" Temari let out as she looked at her brother. "That you love that guy." The girl blushed.

"Yo, Gaara. Let her go after Shikamaru. I bet he's kinda scared about what he just did and what you two would do to him," Naruto said to his friend. Gaara seemed to hesitate. "Shikamaru is a good guy and I think perfect for your sister, I was already wondering when this would happen." "Wh-what?" Temari muttered as she stared at the blonde. Naruto turned to look at her. "Oh come on, you two always worked together with the chu-nin exam and the way you two were together, it's quite obvious." "Since when is something obvious to you?" Kankuro asked. Naruto ignored the comment and looked at Gaara. "Do you really need two guards?" Gaara let out a sigh, "Fine, Temari you can go to him."

Temari stared at her brother for a moment, then turned around and left.

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed when she saw him walking in the hallway. He stopped to look over his shoulder. When he saw his girlfriend a smile appeared on his face and soon got hugged.

"Now that that's all over, let's start the exam," Tsunade said and stood up.

--------------

Minoru looked with awe at the battles taking place below. His sister was sitting next to him. She had bought a ticket to see this event and was surprised when Minoru came home with one. She decided to join the three.

Amaya was watching the battles while trying to take in all the information she could. Kojirou was less excited than his team-mates however did enjoy the event.

Afterwards Naruto joined the group. "And what do you guys think of it?" he asked. "I will probably never end up as chu-nin," said Minoru turning his head away. This made the blonde sweat drop. "But it was kinda cool," Amaya said.

"You're Naruto-san?" an unknown girl to Naruto asked. "Hai, you are… Minoru's sister?" "H-hai! How did you…?" "Your hair colour is much of a give away, next to that you two look somewhat alike," Naruto grinned. "Ah… I'm Manami, thank you for taking care of my little brother." "Nee-san," Minoru sighed as he shot his sister an annoyed look. "Hehe, it's okay, but could I talk to you for a bit now that you're here anyway." Confused Manami looked at him and nodded. "We'll be right back, you three wait here ok?" "H-hai…" the three muttered puzzled.

Somewhere further away Naruto stopped and looked at the girl. "Is something wrong?" Manami asked somewhat afraid. "No nothing is wrong I was just hoping you could tell me a few things about your brother," the blonde smiled. "He's lacking his training isn't he," she sweat dropped, "He always did that at school too. I'll…" "No, it's not that. In fact I have seen him training with Kojirou quite a lot of times. What I'm wondering about is how it comes he doesn't believe he can do something." Manami blinked a few times and then looked away.

"It is possible because of father. He wants Minoru to be something Minoru isn't. My mother doesn't want to crush my father's dream for us. I just go along my father's ideas; well that's what he thinks. Actually I'm just doing my own thing, but Minoru-kun he…"

Naruto let out a sigh. "So in a way he really is treated like Hinata-chan was," he muttered. "I don't know who Hinata is, but Minoru is too stubborn to do what father says. He wants to be respected by who he is; well that's what I think." Naruto started to laugh, "That's a good thing." Manami smiled, "Yeah it is, but it brings him a lot of trouble and because of all this he doesn't think highly of himself." "He should, well in a way he should, his ability to get the right amount of chakra is great, he could be a splendid medic or genjutsu ninja in fact." This comment made the girl stunned. "R-really?" "Yes, I'm still confused how he ends in messing up, but this could be that right before he really uses the chakra in whatever way, he chickens out and starts thinking he cannot do it, what is a shame. This is why I need to talk to you too. If you're able, will you help your brother a little?"

Manami blinked a few times. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed and then looked all sad. "Maybe I should do the same as he does, being stubborn and start being myself instead of what my father wants." Naruto turned around and for some reason he looked at the Hokage mountain. "Being respected because you do what another tells you to do is no real respect, Manami. Just like being respected because your family is respected isn't right."

"Yeah, I guess that's right," the girl said and they went back to the three others.

"How about some barbeque?" the young sensei suggested as he looked at his three students. "Oh yes!" Amaya said excited. "I think I better go home," Manami said. "Why that, you can join as well." "Really?" "Of course you can," Naruto smiled as he went on his way to the barbeque hut. "But… I don't have any money with me," Manami muttered as she looked at her younger brother. "Neither do I but sensei always pays for the meal when he takes us with him."

Manami watched her little brother for a moment. "So he makes sure you get food in the evening?" she asked in a whisper. "Well… mostly yes." The girl sighed relieved, "And there was I thinking you barely got any food." "I buy stuff too, nee-san. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides Kojirou now joined me, right Kojirou." "Huh? What is it?" the red haired asked having no idea what his team-mate meant. "You joined me right?" "Yeah, why you asking?" "Nee-san wanted to know." "Ah…" The red haired then turned his attention back to his teacher.

"Sensei, your no ramen week has long ended," Kojirou said to the blonde. "Are you in the mood for ramen then?" Naruto chuckled. Embarrassed Kojirou looked away, because in fact he was, as the group entered the barbeque hut.

--------------

Panting Hinata entered the room. "Sorry for being late," she managed to say, though still out of breath. "Sit down Hinata," Hiashi said. The girl nodded as Homare offered her a glass of water. "Arigato, Homare-san," Hinata smiled generously as she got the glass.

She drank some of it while wondering why she actually had to come here. It was a good thing they were just on their way back when the hawk brought her the message. "Hinata, the mission was…?" Hinata was surprised when she noticed the Hokage there. "We succeeded," she told the Hokage, "I will give a detailed report afterwards." The Hokage nodded.

"Then now let's begin with this," Hiashi said. "First tell us why your daughter is here?" "Hinata is the heir of the clan, she ought to understand meetings like this so this is to see how things go here," Hiashi explained. Hinata looked surprised to her father.

'_When did he…__ decide that…?' _

"Anyhow, I want to clarify a few things today." "What things?" "About Uzumaki Naruto." "So that's why she is here," one Hyuga said as he pointed over to Tsunade. "If I were you I would drop that hand, mister," the Hokage said on dangerous tone. The man did, knowing when you piss of Tsunade you had a big problem.

"Hiashi, you know even though we know of his heritage we do not believe he will not harm anyone." "I thought that by now you would have realized those believes have been proven wrong," Tsunade said as she looked at the old Hyuga, "Naruto has been protecting the village in many ways." "He's a fox, he wants to trick us," another said. "Hush you idiot," the woman next to him hissed.

"I know about Kyubi," Hinata said, surprising everyone for just opening her mouth. She gave her now empty glass to Homare. "And Naruto-kun is not Kyubi himself. He's protecting us from his wrath." The girl was looking down, this because she was seething with anger. After all these years, all the things her precious one had done they still believed he was a danger to her and to everyone. She hated this, had enough of it.

"Hinata-sama, this boy IS the Kyubi. No mere human will ever be able to control the Kyubi. I am certain the demon fox has taken over his body and is in charge." "And what do you think a demon is?" Tsunade suddenly asked, "After all you were there when the Kyubi attacked Konoha and was sealed away." "A demon is pure evil, full of tricks and will harm people in whatever way." Tsunade gained a small smiled

"Isn't it obvious Naruto isn't like this?" "I said before, the boy is tricking us," the old man said.

--------------

The blonde stretched his arms. "Man I'm stuffed." "Thanks for the meal," Manami thanked. "Meh, no worries."

'_It's just much more fun to eat together than alone.'_

"**Yo brat. It's been one month since we used that justu, you need to finish it today, don't forget that!"**

'_Would you not shock me this much__?!'_

Kyubi let out a growl.

'_I will finish it as soon I'm alone. After all I merely need to make the last seal and do a couple of hand seals.'_

"**Yeah yeah, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget."**

'_I didn't forget, but thanks anyway.'_

The blonde looked at his right hand; or rather at the glove at his right hand. "Sensei, you okay?" Amaya asked. "I'm fine anyhow you kids should…" he stopped and in turn he looked over his shoulder. A few moments after that someone appeared around the corner. "Kiba! I already thought I picked up your scent." Kiba laughed, "Heya. Ano, any news from Mi-chan?" "Don't you normally get the messages?" Naruto asked somewhat confused. "Well actually I was hoping she would be back by now…" Kiba said sounding somewhat down. "Sorry to tell you but she isn't," Naruto said sweat dropping, "Did she send you a message yet?" "Yeah the last one was quite some time ago saying that she would come home soon, but…" "She isn't, I get it," the blonde sighed.

Four curious teenagers were overhearing the conversation. Manami could tell the guy named Kiba was an Inuzuka; the give away was the huge dog beside him.

"You shouldn't be worried, Kiba." The dog boy gave him a sideway look. "Don't tell me you aren't worried when Hinata is going on a mission." "Hinata-chan is strong and," Naruto slammed his hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Has two amazing team-mates helping her," he smiled. Kiba just gave him a look which made Naruto drop his façade as he sighed. "Okay I am worried," he admitted as he got his hand from Kiba's shoulder, "But still. It's Mitsuki we're talking about. Heck when she fought me she almost managed to beat me!"

Kojirou's eyes widened. _'A girl almost beat him, now that is funny.'_ He let out a snort which made the blonde remind there were still a couple of kids around. He sweat dropped as he looked at Kojirou. "What's so funny?" "You almost being beaten by a girl," Kojirou laughed. "Let me get one thing straight; being a guy or girl doesn't matter when you are a shinobi. Do not ever underestimate your opponent," Naruto said on a serious tone.

"I should listen to him. Heck during that chu-nin exam Mi-chan almost killed someone for underestimating her," Kiba said. This remark shocked the red with blonde haired. "Mitsuki can indeed be scary at some points," the blonde chuckled. "Yeah, but has so much more than Ino has… Man I wish I could just touch h…" "Kiba!" The dog boy gained some red on his face when he realized he had said that out loud and looked away. "You've got it bad," Naruto mentioned.

"Sensei when did you fight this Mitsuki?" Amaya wanted to know. "During my second chu-nin exam," the blonde. "You didn't pass the first time?" Minoru asked staggered, he had thought his teacher became chu-nin during his first exam. "Nope. Anyhow you kids should go home. I'm off to Hinata-chan," he said smiling with a blush. The four kids sweat dropped. "He's got it bad too," Manami muttered. "Yeah…" Amaya muttered.

"See ya kids!" Naruto said as he started running. "Naruto! Wait! Hinata is…" Kiba began but the blonde was already gone. The young man let out a sigh, "In the middle of a clan meeting."

"**NARUTO! FINISH THE JUTSU OR ELSE YOU'LL SU****FFER!"**

'_Hai hai!'_

--------------

"Naruto-kun isn't like that!" Hinata shouted in tears. "He has pulled many tricks and pranks when he was a kid!"

Suddenly the door was opened and Hinata was being hugged. "Hinata-chan, you're back!" Naruto said happily as he nuzzled up in her neck. Tsunade watched it and sweat dropped.

'_And he said he wouldn't do such a thing…wait a second.'_

Naruto, being oblivious to his surroundings, kissed the girl passionately. Hinata, shocked at first, wrapped her arms her boyfriend and kissed him back.

"A demon is full of evil, right?" Tsunade said. "But… it's obvious he's tricking us," the old Hyuga clan advisor muttered as he looked at the couple. "Then you may explain to me how he can blush like that when it is a trick," Tsunade said. This made the old man shut up as the Hyugas looked at each other.

In the mean time Naruto had pushed the girl down, still kissing her as his hands roamed over her sides. At this point Hiashi found it enough, at least for showing in public, and grabbed Naruto by his collar. "That's enough Naruto, continue somewhere more privet." "Why? You would use Byakugan to watch anyway," Naruto whined. Hinata blushed yet giggled. The clan leader gave him a stern look. "Alright alright," the blonde sighed and picked his girl up, "Let's go Hinata-chan." She gave him a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks for getting me out of here," she whispered. "Hehe, anytime my cute one," he whispered back smiling and closed the door behind him with his feet.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. _'That boy is… well I hope it convinced them. Though I wonder, they should have seen it more often.'_

"May I say something?" Homare asked carefully. The clan elder nodded. "When I first saw them together I was shocked, especially since he had fox ears at that time." "Because of a poison," Tsunade added. "Yes, but to continue my story. I told him to leave, which he did. However Hinata-sama started crying because of things I said. He came back to comfort her also… I never saw people so much in love with each other. And this feeling is still around them when I see them together, just like now."

Tsunade looked at the branch member that was there to bring around water and tea. "What Homare is saying is true; I felt that too," the elder woman said with a smile, "Besides, Hinata has become a lot stronger Hiashi." "That's because of her boyfriend I have to admit…what the…?!" The clan leader looked at the door. "NARUTO! MORE PRIVET DOESN'T MEAN THE HALLWAY!" "Right. Got ya!" came from the other side of the door, "I told you, you were going to watch us."

Tsunade let out a snort. _'That's Naruto for you.' _

Hiashi let out a tired sigh. "It's decided then," the clan elder said. Rapidly the clan leader looked at him. "In case you forgot, I am the one deciding things here. The only reason I brought you here is to make you understand Naruto is not Kyubi as you think he is. Choose for yourself here, BUT no one will bother me with this anymore. AND no one will bother Naruto any more."

The clan leader stood up and Tsunade followed his example. "Hiashi how about some sake?" she asked. "Hm, yes. I think I need that right now."

--------------

Naruto stroke Hinata's cheek. He was laying beside her on her bed. "I missed you," he whispered and then kissed her on her cheek. She crawled closer to him. "I missed you too, Naruto-kun." She looked at his left thump. "What did you do? It's covered in blood." "Hm, oh that. I better wash it off. Don't worry I just scratched it open while running to here."

"**I almost thought you would just leave it,"** Kyubi said somewhat annoyed to him.

'_No. Then I would wake up with immense pain in my entire body.'_

"**Well at least it's now completely finished. I wonder when you will need to unseal it." **

'_Hopefully not often.'_ The blonde thought and cuddled his girlfriend.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Sorry for not uploading a new chapter for so long *sweatdrop* please don't be too angry *hides in closet*.**

**Chapter 48: The secrets of the sealing family**

Our blonde hero was leaning against a tree as his three students were getting junk out of the river. A small blush was covering his face as he thought about his girlfriend who had returned three days ago.

What would happen tonight also crossed his mind. Since Kiba had been so down the last few days Hinata had asked her father if she could invite him for dinner. Hiashi told her to invite Shino as well as Sakura and Takashi. At first Hiashi said Sai had to come to but Naruto talked him out of that. Telling stories about the way Sai acted made the Hyuga leader chicken out on inviting the pale team-member of Naruto as well.

But all of a sudden he grabbed a kunai and just in time managed to prevent being hit. The sound of iron hitting made his three students in the river look around.

"Just in time, Naruto," said a familiar voice, "but moh you're mocking me with having your eyes still closed."

The blonde let out a chuckled and opened his eyes. "Hello to you too," he greeted while his three students had gotten out of the river and hurried over to him. "My my, you became a teacher. That's a surprise." "Sensei, who's she?" Amaya asked. "Tsuwata Mitsuki, nice meeting you," the girl smiled.

'_Same hair colour as sensei… odd,' _Kojirou thought as he looked at the girl.

Naruto stood up as he smiled at his friend. "Welcome home, Mitsuki. You know you sure made Kiba worry." Mitsuki let out a sigh. "Well I would have been here a few days earlier but I was being held back," she said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Oh?" Naruto let out as he looked at the bushes somewhat further ahead. An out of breath wolf appeared and dropped down beside Mitsuki. "Would you please slow down next time?" it asked. "Hehe, sorry," Mitsuki grinned uncomfortable.

Stunned three young teenagers stared at the wolf. "That wolf just… talked?" Minoru muttered not believing his ears. "Yup Rakuna-chan can talk indeed," Mitsuki said as she kneeled down and petted her partner who looked at the other blonde there. "Naruto? I thought you caught Kiba's scent and that was the reason for you rushing." Blushing the girl avoided Rakuna's glance. "I just caught Naruto's scent and thought about surprising him. Besides…" Mitsuki turned to look at Naruto, "I've got some important news for you." Somewhat puzzled Naruto looked at her and nodded as she got up again.

"A question for you first. Did Tsunade also assign you to a mission when you left?" Naruto asked. A smile appeared on her face. "So you figured out. I didn't even tell Kiba-kun, he was already worried enough." "Killing the hunters, right… did you get them all?" "Unfortunately not. Two slipped away." "That must be the ones I met up with not so long ago. They paired up with Kabuto." Shocked Mitsuki looked at him. "Any idea where they are?" Naruto shook his head as he turned his head once again to the bushes. "You had more company?" "Yeah, about time they get here."

Two out of breath walked up to them. "Damn, Mitsuki, don't be so fast," panted the guy among them as he dropped in the grass and tried to get back to breath. "Y-yeah," managed the girl to say. "You know Ryudo, Naruto. And this is Nodoka a friend of my home town." "Nice meeting you," Naruto said to the girl sitting on hand and knees in the grass. She showed a weak smile.

"Sensei…?" Minoru muttered, not understanding this situation. Naruto looked over to him, "You three can continue, you know… that way I can go to Hinata-chan earlier," he grinned. Three annoyed teenagers looked at him while Mitsuki let out a chuckle.

"Naruto, you're as bad as Mitsuki," Ryudo said, more or less back to breath. Mitsuki shot him a look which made Ryudo sigh and helped Nodoka back to her feet.

"What I wanted to say… we're done," Minoru said still somewhat grumpy about what Naruto had said before. "YOSH! Then now we can go back to Tsunade and report." Mitsuki laughed, following him. "I need to go there too, but afterwards can I talk to you?" "You're really impatient with that, don't you want to see Kiba first." Mitsuki gained a blush and a smile on her face, "Well, yeah but…" "Why don't you three join me during dinner at the Hyuga household?" Mitsuki gave him a confused look. "Don't you think Mitsuki ate them poor enough," Ryudo teased and received an elbow in his side from the girl mentioned. Nodoka let out a chuckle, "True Mitsuki-chan eats a lot." "Very funny," said the annoyed wolf girl. "Kiba will be there too as well as Shino, Sakura and Takashi." "Takashi…? Oh! It was a boy. Is he alright?" "Yes yes, Takashi is sometimes quite a hand full to handle," Naruto laughed. "Well count me in… if… that is okay with Hiashi-sama." Naruto set his right foot on the stairs in the Hokage tower. "I don't think he will make a fuzz of it."

About ten minutes later Naruto, Mitsuki, Ryudo, Nodoka and Rakuna were on their way to the Hyuga compound as Minoru, Amaya and Kojirou went home. Mitsuki was surprised when Naruto opened the gate without knocking. "It's okay, Mitsuki. Things have changed." Mitsuki nodded as she started to shake a little; thrilled to see her boyfriend again after three years.

Naruto was getting rid of his sandals and chu-nin vest as well as the other three when Hiashi came walking in. "Konban wa," the man smiled. "Konban wa," Naruto smiled as he hung up the chu-nin vest. "Is it okay if they join us with dinner?" Naruto asked pointed over to the three behind him. Hiashi gave a confused look. "Heya, it's been a while," Mitsuki muttered somewhat uncomfortable. "My my, you have changed. Of course you can stay. The others are already here so let's join them."

Mitsuki nodded, not being able to talk. Naruto gave her a small grin. "Don't worry; he's still all over you."

--------------

In the dinning room Takashi was playing with the toy he brought along. It was the plushie Naruto gave him for his birthday. Sakura kept a watchful eye on him while she talked with Hinata. "Yeah, Moegi is indeed getting better, but if it had been Tsunade teaching her then... I think she would be much better than she is now." "Don't be like that, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, some are saying you have the same character as Tsunade," Kiba mentioned. "Not funny. Like hell I would go gamble and drink sake." Kiba snorted, "A good thing you don't since you need to take care of your kiddo. Takashi watch out for Akamaru's tail." "Ah! Gomensai Akamalu, I did not hult you, did I?" the kid asked the dog as if it could reply. In fact Akamaru did by licking the boy's cheek, which made Takashi laugh.

At that moment Hiashi walked in followed by Naruto. "Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled to him. "Heya," the blonde said as he sat down beside him. "Homare would you please inform the cooks there will be three more," Hiashi asked the woman that was standing near the door. The woman bowed and left. "Three more? Who…?" Hinata started. She saw Naruto's grin, knowing he knew who her father meant, and then turned to look at the door opening. There was a girl standing she knew all too well. Her hair had grown quite a lot and was tied in a pony tail on the back of her head. Her clothing had changed into a red with dark blue vest and a black shirt underneath. She wore a set of gloves and the Konoha headband.

The eyes of the girl were fixated on a certain someone at the other side of the table.

Kiba was staring at the door opening, not believing his eyes. A blush crept across his face as he wanted to say something but couldn't. The next moment he was being tackled in a hug. "Kiba-kun," whispered the girl hugging him. "M-Mi-chan…?" Kiba muttered still not believing she was finally back. A smile appeared on his face as he hugged the now crying Mitsuki back.

Ryudo smiled as he looked at the two and then glanced to his right side where Nodoka was standing.

Takashi, being curious, kneeled down beside the hugging couple wondering who the new girl was. He poked Kiba. "Kiba, Kiba who's she? Is she youl gilfliend?" Mitsuki pulled back and as she dried her tears she looked at the little kid. "Chicken leave the two," Naruto chuckled.

"You look like Naluto-nii-san," Takashi said. It made Mitsuki giggle a little. "You must be Takashi." "Hai, who ale you?" "Mitsuki and to answer your question; I am Kiba's girlfriend." At that point Kiba wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "And I'm not gonna let you go again. Why did it take so long?" With a somewhat guilty look Mitsuki looked at the table top as the food was served.

"Tsunade-sama also sent me on a mission," the girl then admitted as Kiba let her go so they could start on their dinner. "What kind of mission?" Hinata asked.

(Flashback)

"Mitsuki? What's with the face?" Tsunade asked. "I…," the girl started and closed the door, "It's complicated. Something I don't even understand myself. The only thing I know is that I need leave this village." Tsunade looked confused. "What do you mean?" Mitsuki looked up. "It's not forever…just… just until I understand a few more things about my parents." "I see," the Hokage said as she drunk some of her sake. "I just don't understand a thing about it any more. My dad pushed me away so I would be safe from the blood line hunters, my mother used to be a Konoha shinobi. I… it's…," she ended up sighing.

The Hokage smiled a little. "It's confusing, isn't it?" Mitsuki merely nodded. "But I cannot just let you go." "But…!" the girl started, though she was silenced when Tsunade lifted her hand. "I will send you on a mission. A long A-mission." "A-A-mision? But I'm only a chu-nin." "This might be so, but only you could do this. I want you to hunt down the remaining blood line hunters."

Mitsuki stared at the Hokage. "You know all or at least most of their secrets." "Can… can Kiba-kun join me?" Tsunade was surprised but shook her head. "Unfortunately I cannot allow that, I'm sorry." With a distressing face she looked at her feet. "I'm really sorry, but if I sent him along the council might suspect something." "It's okay, I understand. It's just… I do not know when I will return. Those hunters are probably spread over the Fire country, most likely went to the other countries." She then looked up. "But thanks, it's still better than not being allowed to go at all."

(End flashback)

"To get rid of the blood line hunters, the organization fell apart when my father died, and they were completely spread over the five nations." Kiba looked shocked, "W-why didn't you tell me? I would have joined you…" "And that is why I didn't tell. The council might have suspect something. It's was an A-ranked mission so sending two chu-nin on such a mission is suspicious. I know a lot about them, so that was okay." "Still…" "Kiba calm down. Mitsuki first tried to find out things about her parents, before she started with that mission. Nodoka and I joined her with the mission." The dog boy looked at his girlfriend who had started eating. She swallowed her food. "It's true; I first needed to figure out a lot about them." "So what did you find out?" Naruto asked after swallowing his yakutori. "I will tell after dinner, I'm starving right now."

This comment made her boyfriend laugh, who now finally started eating.

At some point Takashi fell asleep and Sakura gained a blanket from Hinata to cover the boy with. When Naruto and Mitsuki were finally finished eating the dishes were brought away and Shino said he had to head home to help his father with the bugs.

"So tell us Mitsuki," Hiashi said. She shot the man a look which surprised all of them except Hiashi himself. "I bet you knew all along. No let me rephrase that, you know all along. Why else did you ask Rakuna-chan if she could remember?" Hiashi merely smiled, "I know partly yes, but it's better to figure out things on your own." Mitsuki let out a sigh.

"Yeah right…Anyhow Naruto, before I start… do you… do you know about your parents?" "Huh? Yeah… but what has that to do with all this?" the blonde jo-nin said confused, stopping with stroking Hinata's cheek.

"Ho, wait a second," Sakura interrupted, "Naruto you know who your parents are?" He muttered a yes as he looked away. "You haven't told her?" Hiashi asked surprised. "No, I haven't. I don't want everybody to know." "Were they bad people or something?" Kiba asked. "More like the opposite, Kiba-kun," Mitsuki said, "But Naruto it's important for this so you better tell Sakura."

He let out a sigh. "Fine, but promise me not to tell anyone else. You too Kiba." "Sure, why not," Kiba said shrugging his shoulders. He was more interested in Mitsuki than in Naruto's parents. Sakura also promised.

"They're Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I got my mother's last name to prevent me from getting in more danger…than I already was actually." Sakura looked puzzled at her team-mate since the names didn't ring a bell for her. Naruto avoided her look. "My father was the fourth Hokage," he said softly.

This made Kiba stop giving only Mitsuki attention and look at Naruto with widened eyes. "R-r-really?" he mumbled. "Yeah," Naruto said getting a soft pinch in his hand from Hinata. "Just… keep your mouth shut about it to others. I don't want any false respect, like I suddenly got from the council. But what has this to do with your story Mitsuki?" The girl mentioned looked away somewhat uncomfortable. "Well… I found my mother's dairy and in it was my mother's last name. Which is also Namikaze."

There was a silence in the room in which Naruto stared not believing at the girl he had known for quite some time and she was now saying she was HIS FAMILY?!

"You're kidding… right?" Kiba asked also not believing this. "No, I'm not. In mom's diary she kept on talking about her little brother Minato who became fourth Hokage at one point. She visited him; I was already one year old. I even have a picture of it." She started digging in her backpack and got a book filled with pictures. One she got out and placed it in the middle of the table. These are my parents and Naruto's. This is Kushina, about five months pregnant."

Naruto was still unable to say a word as he stared at the picture. "It does explain a few things…" Kiba muttered. "Father, why didn't you tell?" Hinata asked looking at her father. "Like I said, it's better to find out on your own, Hinata. Besides I'm not the only one who knows. Tsunade and Jiraiya do too."

"So…you're saying we're…cousins?" the blonde mumbled softly. "Yeah," Mitsuki muttered whilst looking down with a smile, "I was shocked when I found that out." "What… what else did you find out," Naruto muttered. You could see he was shocked and happy at the same time. Hinata gave him a worried look, which he didn't notice.

"Quite a lot actually; like we're actually part of a clan specialized in sealing." This made the blonde look up.

'_That explains a lot…'_

"**Yes, how you were able to remember everything about sealing always surprised me, but this indeed explains it,"** the Kyubi snorted.

'_Thanks a lot Yoko.'_

"And like Sakura's mother told. My mother was a Konoha shinobi. One day my father came to the village for business but the two fell in love. And not being able to bear the distance between them my mother finally gave up her job and went to my father who was surprised when she told him she would stay there with him."

Mitsuki was leaning against Kiba as she continued her story. "I also found out how my father became a bloodline hunter. Actually I was there when it first started but they sealed my memory…"

(Flashback)

"Mitsuki-chan, not so fast." "Daddy, you're just being slow. Hurry up a little or we will be late for dinner!" Katashi let out a snort. "You and food." Mitsuki stopped and gave her father an annoyed face. "But I'm hungry." "You are always hungry," her father laughed as he finally caught up with the girl.

A couple of men suddenly jumped out of the trees. "That blonde hair… you don't see it too often," one said. Mitsuki clinged to her father when she noticed the men. "I would almost say the girl is a Namikaze, but that would be impossible because we're too far away from Konoha," the other grinned. "Who are you?" Katashi asked, placing a hand on his daughter's head. "Oh that doesn't matter. We're merely looking for some interesting people. Is this your daughter?" the first one asked as he kneeled down to face Mitsuki. Mitsuki pressed herself against her father; her fear clearly expressed on her face. "I would almost say you really are a Namikaze…" "Her mother is and what does that matter?"

The man stood up now facing Katashi. "Oh, is that so? Why is a girl like her not training? She will be a splendid ninja. You know what, we give her the training." "And what makes you think I will agree with that?"

The hand of the man started to glow a little. Katashi acted like he didn't notice. "Well you could help us too, so you can be with her more often." "Mitsuki is not ready yet for ninja training of that sort." "Well then there is no option left. What a pity. Such a girl is a trophy for our group." The man showed his hand.

"I think you missed the word YET, sir," Katashi said keeping his cool. Surprised but smiling the man lowered his hand again. "Before trying to kill us, how about a deal? I will help you and when she's ready you can train her." The man looked over to his partner who smiled. "A Namikaze is a good one to have in the organization. They're specialists in sealing." "Alright," the first one said and the glowing disappeared. "Guide us to your home…"

(End flashback)

"…It was father's trickery that got us out alive that day. And he kept on using it when around them but they didn't trust my mother. To protect me and dad mom told him to kill her, but he couldn't. So she said to give her the poison Naruto had. However she changed it a little to make her change right away which made her get out of control. Dad killed her when she almost killed me. The shocked and sad face he had was actually real…"

"And to protect you from the hunters he pushed you aside?" Naruto asked. Mitsuki nodded. "Yes, as soon as I was able to take care of my own, though I returned always since I had no place to go. Then father had to get a Hyuga, since no-one ever managed to get one it would also gave him even more trust. But if they had used their brain, they would have noticed dad never killed someone, though even I thought he had." She let out a sigh and then smiled. "Even though it's a sad story, I'm kinda proud on my parents." Kiba kissed her on her cheek.

Hiashi smiled while watching the couple. "Your parents will be proud on you too, I'm sure about that." Mitsuki grinned whilst blushing.

"Though, let me add something to this story," Hiashi said and drank some of his tea. They all looked somewhat puzzled at the Hyuga clan leader. Hinata though soon returned her gaze to her boyfriend who still seemed to try processing all the information.

"Naruto." The blonde looked up when Hiashi said his name. "This mostly concerns you. I told you about the arranged marriage?" Naruto nodded however Hinata gave her father a surprised look. "Well let me tell again so you will all understand. When I was twelve my parents arranged a marriage for me. I had to marry as a matter of fact Naruto's mother; Uzumaki Kushina." Everyone except Naruto looked overwhelmed by this. "However I knew my best friend, who happens to be Minato, was completely in love with her since a mission he went on. Naruto, that picture you got from Hinata a few years back happens to bring your father in a lot of trouble."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How so?" "It was Minato's fault they fell in the water; he screwed up the water walking exercise he got because he was carrying Kushina. Her father wasn't really happy with that and called him… bad influence."

This made the blonde laugh a little. "It didn't stop him from getting closer to Kushina though. When he finally became jo-nin he, no we, managed to convince our parents their choice was wrong and they agreed. During the years I met Hikari, who joined Minato, Kushina and me when we went out or trained." "Mom…" Hinata whispered somewhat shocked. "Yes… she was unlike any other Hyuga, mostly because she wasn't gifted with the Byakugan but also because of her tender character." "Just like you Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled to her which made the girl blush.

"Naruto do you know why my parents arranged a marriage with your mother?" "Well… no." "Your mother is from the Whirlpool country, a country that nowadays no longer exists," Hiashi explained. "Wasn't it a small kingdom at the south of the Fire Country?" Sakura asked. "It was indeed. And the king and queen happened to be Kushina's parents," Hiashi said as he looked at the blonde that was holding his daughters hand.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted after a short moment of silence. Hiashi let out a chuckle. "To avoid war the marriage was arrange, but it went slightly different than planned, however with the same effect. The Whirlpool country became part of the Fire country and war was avoided."

With widened eyes Hinata stared at her father while Naruto was now shut up and in complete shock. "Father are you saying Naruto-kun is actually a… a prince?" "Well more or less, yes he is." Naruto gaped at the clan leader while the door was slammed open.

"IF HE EVER TRIES THAT AGAIN, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Hanabi shouted as she charged inside.

Most in the room understood what the girl was talking about and sweat dropped. "Hanabi, you are late," Hiashi stated. "And you know why?! Because of that damn Konohamaru who decided to take me to some cave to scare the hell out of me and then we got lost inside!"

"Are those two still fighting?" Mitsuki asked her boyfriend in a whisper. "Yeah, we don't even understand why they actually want to be together." Mitsuki chuckled. "Oh I think I know, but to be sure… Konban wa Hanabi-chan." Hanabi looked around grumpily, but she soon gained a smile on her face. "Mitsuki! You're back!"

Mitsuki smiled as she got hugged by the girl; which was kind of funny to see since Kiba was hugging Mitsuki as well. "I'm being squashed again!" "Oh can I join?" Nodoka asked. Mitsuki gained a shocked face. "NO! No, Ryudo keep her away from me. Hug him instead Nodoka-chan!" Mitsuki said in fear. Those who didn't understand why Mitsuki was suddenly panicking gave her a confused look. Hanabi let Mitsuki go while Kiba snorted.

"You are still the same girl I met, right Nodoka?" the dog boy said. "She is," Ryudo grunted, though blushed as he was laying on the floor because the girl mentioned had tackled him in a hug.

"She hugs everyone," Mitsuki muttered relieved she was saved from being completely squashed, "Anyhow, Hanabi if you know Konohamaru will pull a trick on you, why do you still hang around with him?" "Because I need to find a way to get him back." "Oh I know something," Mitsuki giggled as she signed Hanabi to come closer. She then whispered something in the young Hyuga's ear who completely freaked and started blushing.

"NO way I will do THAT!" Hanabi shouted. "Oh? Don't lie; you seem to in fact like that idea, right Hanabi?" "Miss mind-reader is back," Kiba laughed. "Oh I became better with it. I can SEE things now as well. In fact I also read YOUR mind." "Wh-what?!" Kiba freaked as he blushed.

Mitsuki snorted and kissed him on his cheek. "Hehe, don't worry I haven't." "S-stop t-t-teasing me." "Having bad thoughts huh," Mitsuki laughed which made her boyfriend look away with a very red face.

Hanabi turned her head to Naruto. "But… what's with him?" Naruto hadn't moved and inch and was still staring at Hiashi in disbelieve. Hinata decided to poke him in his cheek. "Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" Slowly he began to move again. "Y-yeah… in a way."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The history of a wolf

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "I can barely believe all this." Hanabi gave him a confused look. "What happened? What did I miss?" Hinata kissed her boyfriend as Hanabi got a summary of what Mitsuki and Hiashi had told.

After the explanation Hanabi gaped at Naruto. "Oh my god…"

"Ne, Mi-chan. I was wondering. You wrote me you also figured out something about Rakuna," Kiba asked as he nuzzled in her neck. This made Rakuna look up. Mitsuki looked at her and saw her sad face.

"True, I did find out a few things… well Rakuna did." "It's not really a great story; do you need to know Kiba?" Rakuna asked. "Rakuna-chan," Mitsuki said to her wolf friend. "Fine fine," Rakuna sighed, "I met Minato, Aya and Kaiyane when I came to Konoha…"

(Flashback)

"Nee-san, can't you just leave me alone," said a slightly annoyed Minato. "No, mom told me to watch over you." "I don't need you to watch over me I can take care of myself," the ten year old blonde whined. "Sure whatever," Kaiyane said and turned her attention back to her friend. Aya chuckled a little. "It is not funny, I hate baby sitting him all the time." "Ow, don't be like that." "I'm serious. I'll be glad when he finally graduates from school and becomes a ninja."

Minato threw his sister a face and started running. "Oi! Don't wander off too far!" his sister snapped to him. "Blah, blah. Stupid sis OOF!" The blonde fell down after running into something; which was too his surprise soft.

"Itai, itai… what was that?" To find out he looked up and met two yellow eyes and a set of teeth. However the creature fell down as Kaiyane and Aya ran over to Minato. "What ha… oh my god that poor wolf," Kaiyane said. "I didn't do a thing!" Minato quickly said. "If course you didn't. She looks in a bad shape…"

Aya kneeled down near the wolf. "It's a good thing I watch grandma taking care of all the dogs," Aya said as she examined the wolf. "Will she be alright?" Kaiyane asked. "I hope so, she's underfed and fought. Maybe she challenged the alfa wolf of her pack."

Slowly the wolf opened her eyes again and shook her head as she tried to stand up. However Aya and Kaiyane pushed her down again. This was something the wolf clearly didn't like as she growled and attempted to bite the two. Both girls jumped backwards as the wolf stood up.

But Minato blocked its road. "Don't go, you're hurt," he said as if the wolf could understand him. Once again the wolf attempted to bite and this time she managed to bite the blonde boy in his arm. Minato grunted somewhat as Kaiyana looked shocked.

"If you leave you will die," Minato said as he looked at the animal. Meanwhile Aya came closer once again. She kneeled down and looked at the wolf as well. "Let me help. I have food and shelter for you until you're completely recovered."

Apparently the wolf understood since it let Minato's arm go. But what happened next surprised them all. "I don't have time for healing my wounds, I need to find something." "You… you can talk?" Minato muttered not believing his ears. "Yes, so what?" "What's your name?" Aya asked. "Rakuna, now leave me alone, I need to…" Rakuna dropped down again and Aya placed a hand on the wolf's head. "You're in no shape for searching something. Please listen, Rakuna. It's better if you stay with me for a while, until you are recovered." "Fine… since my body doesn't seem to listen to me any longer."

(End flashback)

"They brought me to the Inuzuka household and I actually recovered really fast. However the urge of my journey was gone. I had found a better place than my old home." "Inuzuka? Aya was an Inuzuka?" Kiba asked surprised. "She was," Rakuna replied. "What is this journey you were talking about Rakuna? What were you searching for?" Hanabi asked.

"A wolf that wrecked my life. I was judged for a crime I didn't commit." "A crime?" Naruto muttered confused. "The reason Rakuna can talk is because she is in fact a summon," Mitsuki said. Hiashi's eyes widened. "Is that true?" Rakuna nodded. "We never managed to find that out… Rakuna how…?" "At first I just didn't tell, later on… I just forgot about that history of mine, since I had found myself a new home." "It also explains how it is possible that she is so… uhm old," Mitsuki said giving her partner an uneasy look.

"What happened? What was the crime?" Kiba asked. Rakuna avoided everyone's gaze as she recalled some old memories.

(Flashback)

"I didn't do it!" Rakuna shouted at the elder wolf, "I swear, I didn't kill the alpha!" She was surrounded by the entire pack. "Rakuna you were found near our dead leader, you were covered in his blood. It has to be you." "It wasn't me! It was…" She was cut of by another wolf, receiving a claw in her face.

The elder wolf walked towards her. "Normally we would have killed you, but you have been a very potential one with many gifts, Rakuna. The leader trusted you, but now you killed him." "I didn't kill him, how many times do I have to tell you!" "Silence, we are wolves. The scent of the one you named wasn't there!" the elder said. "He used some jutsu!" Rakuna shouted back desperately.

"I said silence!" Rakuna closed her muzzle and looked at the ground. "Since you have always been fair to us, it makes me sad that you betrayed us, though I want to spare you. We won't kill you for your deeds Rakuna. Instead of that you will wander around in the human world, thinking about your mistake."

"What?" Rakuna whispered. "You will never be allowed to return to the summoning world, this is my decision and so shall it be. Take her away," elder wolf said. Rakuna stared at the elder wolf with disbelief.

'Banishment.' The word kept circling around in her head, while three wolves took her with them. "Ratjok, please reconsider," she tried, "You know I would never do such a thing. I have never even been summoned! I don't know how to kill! Ratjok!" Her shouting was in vane as other wolves pushed her forward.

Outside the cave they performed a jutsu that made Rakuna unable to be summoned and unable to return to her home. Feeling horrible she looked at the ones she once called friend or family. "Sayonara, Rakuna," one said and then she was thrown into the world of human being.

Hurt and sad the young wolf found herself in the woods. She shook her head and stood up, feeling mislead and betrayed. "How could they… how could they not believe me. Junn you will pay for this."

(End flashback)

"They thought I killed the alfa-wolf. The leader of our pack… I was betrayed by my friend Junn, who killed the alfa. But he… he made everyone think I was the one who committed the crime and I was banished to the human world."

Hinata pitied the wolf. "I wandered over this world to find the ones who would summon wolves, but ended up in fighting packs from here by accidentally entering their territory. After one of those fights I met Aya, Kaiyane and Minato." There was a silence in which Mitsuki stroke her sad friend behind her ear.

"How did you end up with Mitsuki?" Naruto finally asked. "I stayed with Aya for years, until… until Konoha was attacked by the Kyubi. I still don't remember what exactly happened that day, all I can remember is that Aya told me to go to Kaiyane who was living in a small town not that far away. Though it took me time to get there and I was lost in many ways. Mostly because I once again had to leave my home behind."

"When I was four and a half I met Rakuna. She responded to a whistle." "However I no longer remember Kaiyane." "Mom though did recognize her and soon went to Konoha to find out what was going on over there. She had been worried already, since she wasn't receiving any message from her brother, but she thought he was just too busy since he was Hokage. However when Rakuna suddenly appeared she feared something bad had happened. I remember when mom came back she was sad for days."

"The only memory I need to recover is the one of the tenth of October…" Rakuna muttered. "Rakuna…when you remember, will you please tell me?" Naruto said as he looked urged at the wolf. Mitsuki looked at her cousin with some confusion. "My father left me a letter, however in it it sounded like my mother was still alive and clearly in no danger. Though she really is no more. I… want to know what happened and maybe your memory of that day is a key to that," the blonde explained himself.

Rakuna nodded. "I will tell you, after all I think it must have to do with something like that. The reason I cannot remember is probably because I actually don't want to remember it enough. I'm afraid of seeing another thing of my past."

Sakura then picked up her son. "It's getting late, I should go home," she said. Hiashi nodded understanding. "I'll go with you; it's dangerous on the streets alone." Naruto said as he stood up. Sakura nodded. "Naruto," Hiashi said. "Hm?" With a questioning face the blonde looked at him. "Come back afterwards." "Uhm…okay…"

The two left, Naruto holding Takashi on his back. Mitsuki turned her face towards Hiashi. "So you really do allow it now." Hiashi sighed, "I'm sorry for being a jerk, now would you stop with it Mitsuki."

"Uhm… can someone help me… please?" Mitsuki leaned a little on the table and found her best friend still laying on the floor. Nodoka had fallen asleep on top of him which made Mitsuki laugh. "Oh but you like it and you know that." Ryudo face became covered with some light red. "Would you stop the teasing and get her off, she's getting heavy and… and I need to go to the bathroom."

Mitsuki chuckled and with the help of Hinata they got Nodoka of Ryudo who immediately left the room. "Ryudo likes her?" Kiba asked somewhat surprised. "Yeah I think so. I'm not sure when he started liking her though but the girl is an airhead. She doesn't realise how much of an effect it has on Ryu-chan when she goes hugging him or when he needs to give her a piggy back ride because she's tired."

Kiba snorted. "Poor Ryu-chan." "Why are you using that name now too?" Ryudo asked with annoyed face as he entered the room again. Mitsuki grinned. "Would you stop calling me that, Mitsuki. It's annoying." "Oh I'm sure you would love to be called that by Nodoka," Kiba teased. "And you should watch out my friend," Ryudo said as he slammed the dog boy on his shoulder, "If you hurt Mitsuki I will sure beat the crap out of you." Mitsuki sweat dropped.

"Are you all staying over?" Surprised they all looked over to Hiashi. "Ano… isn't that a problem?" "No, it's okay… Homare could you and some of the others make the rooms ready?" Homare nodded. "Ano…" Mitsuki started blushing, "I will sleep with Kiba-kun." Shocked yet happy Kiba looked at the girl as his face was covered in the ten shades of red Hinata's face was normally covered with.

--------------

Naruto waited on the roof until his hunters had disappeared. "Sheesh, this is getting annoying," he muttered to himself. As soon the road was clear he rushed back to Hyuga compound.

He walked down the hallway and met Mitsuki, who just left the bathroom, wearing her pyjamas. She noticed him to and smiled at him. "Hey, prince Naruto." "Very funny," Naruto mumbled as he walked up to the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'll manage… I'm still somewhat shocked though." "Yeah… I was shocked too when I found that out. It's funny though… Kiba-kun once said we could be family," she started laughing a little, "Which happens to be true." Naruto grinned as the two walked through the hallway and ended up on the veranda. "I still need to get used to it though but…" Mitsuki gave her cousin a sideway look. "I'm glad," he smiled. Mitsuki smiled at him and then turned her head to the sky. "In the end we both still have family left. Though I wonder about what exactly happened the tenth." "Probably only Rakuna knows." Mitsuki nodded, "I guess she was with Aya and your mother. Something happened that day… what exactly I don't know but Aya wanted to warn my mother or wanted to make sure Rakuna was safe."

"Hm," Naruto let out as he stretched his arms and ended up in scratching the back of his head whilst yawning. Mitsuki let out a chuckle. "Tired?" "Hehe yeah, I better go to bed." Mitsuki nodded, "Me too, Kiba-kun is waiting for me." A blush crept across the girl's face and Naruto smiled.

The two parted and Naruto quietly entered Hinata's room. "HUG ATTACK!" he more or less shouted as he grabbed the girl tight in a hug and then swirled her around. Hinata let out a chuckle as she was dropped on her bed; which was now a two person bed after a long time of whining to her father.

The blonde lay down beside her and nuzzled up to her. "Naruto-kun, you're still in your clothes…" "So?" he replied having no intention of getting changed. The girl sighed and pushed him away. "Moh, I don't wanne get changed," Naruto whined. Hinata gave him a stern look which made him sigh and sit up. "Fine," he muttered and got quickly changed into his pyjamas. After that he cuddled close to Hinata again.

"Naruto-kun," she said at one point. The blonde kept his eyes closed and only made a 'hm' sound. "Are you alright?" This made him sit up a little. "What do you mean?" he asked sheepish. Hinata shyly looked away a bit, still not always able to look him in the eye. "Well, because of what Mitsuki and father told…" she muttered.

This made Naruto sit up completely as he stared at the sheets. "More or less… I need to get used to it… but…" Hinata sat up as well as she looked at her boyfriend, patiently waiting for him to continue. "I cannot help but wonder what it would have been like if Kyubi never attacked the village."

"**OI!"**

'_Sorry, but you know I'm not blaming you. Innocent until prove__n guilty, remember?'_

"**Yes… I remember you told me that before…"**

Hinata placed her head on Naruto's shoulders. "Not that Kyubi knows why he attacked the village." "He still cannot remember?" Naruto shook his head as Hinata's hand was under his pyjama shirt and stroke his back. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't think about what if. You only get sad," she then whispered. The blonde turned to look at her with a smile as he placed his arms around her and let himself fall down with her on top.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me," he whispered and kissed her, "I'm completely fine when you're with me." She smiled kissing him on his cheek and then laid her head on his chest. "Oyasumi, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered, going with his hand through her hair. "Oyasumi."

--------------

When Mitsuki entered the room she shared with Kiba for the night, she was tackled in a hug and the next thing she knew she was lip locked with her love who was roaming with his hands over her back. "I missed you so damn much," Kiba whispered when they stopped. Mitsuki smiled as she saw how Kiba whipped away some tears. "I'm sorry for taking so long." "It's okay, you're back," he smiled brushing the girl's cheek.

"You grew your hair longer…" he whispered. Mitsuki chuckled a little. "You like it?" "Yes," he said and picked her up bride style. This shocked Mitsuki and she stared at her boyfriend who carried her the short distance to the bed where he carefully laid her down. He placed his hands beside the girl and looked down with a smile. Mitsuki then grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

--------------

Rakuna looked at the sky. She was outside, she preferred sleeping outside, so she was laying on the veranda right next to the door that let to Mitsuki and Kiba's room. She could hear the two a little, but the wolf knew there wouldn't be much more than cuddling and kissing. Mitsuki wouldn't go further yet, no matter how many times she had shouted it at Ryudo because he kept on saying to be careful and all such things.

The wolf turned her head to the moon as she wondered if she would ever find Junn and pay him for his deed. But if she would go back to the summoning world…

She had made that decision already a long time ago. "There is no way I will leave Mitsuki alone, Kaiyane entrusted me to watch over her daughter," the wolf whispered as she lay her head down, "And I no longer belong in the world of summons."

Rakuna closed her eyes and let sleep envelop her.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: What if…?**

"Naruto, wake up!" a voice shouted. The blonde rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yet he looked dreamily around having no idea where he was.

"Breakfast is ready!" another voice shouted, this time it sounded like it came far away; downstairs. Downstairs?

Naruto sat up and untangled himself from the sheets. He found himself in an unknown room, yet… it looked like it was his. The noodles posters and clothing on the floor said enough. He placed his feet on the floor but found out for some reason his legs were shorter. Shocked he jumped up and rushed over to the mirror. There he was. About one meter twenty tall, blue striped pyjama and his sleep bonnet on his head.

The door of his room opened as Naruto merely stared at the mirror in disbelieve. "Naruto-kun, aren't you hungry?" The blue eyes of the small blonde widened a little as he looked over his shoulder to see the reflection in the mirror was really true. But it was. There, walking up to him, was his mother; already dressed and smiling at him. She kneeled down and kissed him on his cheek.

"Checking if you grew?" Because he couldn't talk he merely nodded, knowing he had done that a lot when he was younger. His mother stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast."

In the kitchen he was once again thrown of his feet as he saw his father, already eating the toast that was prepared. Naruto started to eat his breakfast in silent.

'_What is this…?'_

He gave his parents a look once in a while. _'Kyubi, are you showing me anything or something?'_ But there came no reply from the fox. For a moment he wondered why but then he realized, by seeing his father, Kyubi never attacked the village so it was never sealed in him.

"You are unusual silent this morning, Naruto-kun?" His father said looking at him. The little blonde looked back in the cerulean eyes of his father who placed a hand on his head. "Nervous about seeing your cousin again?" _'Cousin? Wait… Mitsuki?' _"A little," Naruto muttered, noticing his voice sounded like a child again. How old was he anyway? Seven? Eight? Nine?

"Go get dressed sweetie, they will be here in a few hours," his mother said. "Hai," he smiled to her and jumped off his chair. He rushed upstairs and as soon his door was closed he sat down on the floor.

"What's happening? Is this all… real? Am I dreaming?" He wanted to pinch himself yet he stopped his trying when the doorbell suddenly rang. Being curious he opened his door and crept to the wooden railing to look down. There he found none other then Hyuga Hiashi, but not only him. Hinata was there as well, hiding behind her father's leg.

"Hinata-chan," the blonde smiled. The girl mentioned looked up shocked and met his eyes. But Kushina looked up as well. "Naruto, I told you to get dressed." "H-hai," the blonde quickly said and disappeared into his room again. He got rid of his pj and put on some clothes. After that he rushed downstairs. Before he could enter the living room his father picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. "Come on, let's go to my work okay." Naruto was speechless as his father went outside.

On the streets they were greeted by many people and they stopped by a shop where he was placed back on his feet. "Don't tell your mother, Naru-chan." Naruto laughed a little but nodded. They came outside with some fresh backed rolls filled with meat. Soon after he had finished that they walked into some woman, who was the owner of the candy shop.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama." "Ohayo," Minato smiled.

The woman kneeled down. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun," she smiled, "Would you like a lollypop?" "Oh yes please," he answered with shiny eyes.

Time quickly passed, even in the office of his father. Soon there was knocking on the door and a group of people entered.

A girl, a year older than him, came rushing into the office right after that. She tackled Naruto and pushed him to the floor. "Got ya!" she laughed. "MOH! Unfair!" "Mitsuki! Let your cousin go." "Yes daddy," she muttered and let Naruto go, "Let's go outside and play." Naruto smiled and nodded. Together with the young Mitsuki he rushed outside and soon met up with the shy Hinata who was brought to the two by Hiashi himself.

Naruto offered his hand. "Come, let's play," he smiled to her. Shyly she got his hand and the three started to play together.

Other kids joined and they started a game of tag. But at some point the young blonde fell and scratched his knee badly. A woman nearby rushed over. She was the mother of one of the kids. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto looked up and nodded. "Let me clean that, you might get an infection this way."

Five minutes later Naruto was running around with the other kids again.

But this happiness was not real. These events never happened. However Naruto forgot about that, but soon was reminded of it when a, to him familiar, chakra was getting closer. He stopped running after Mitsuki and looked up. He met the huge red eyes of an enormous fox with nine tails and, when he looked back to Mitsuki again, everyone was gone. There was only him, the fox and empty streets. Further away he heard people panicking, screaming.

And as soon the fox had come as soon it disappeared and everything went black. "No!" Naruto shouted.

--------------

Hinata gave her boyfriend a worried look. He was sitting right up in bed, panting and sweating. His expression was scared mixed with some surprise. Slowly he reached with his hand to his head as he closed his eyes again.

"J-just a dream," he muttered to himself as he shook his head a bit. "Naruto-kun?" Shocked he looked to the side as he lowered his hand and noticed his girlfriend. Slowly he realised where he was. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Is everything alright?" He stared at her for a couple of minutes before he placed his head against her shoulder. "This is real… right?" Hinata was confused by this question. "It's not a dream?" "No… it's not a dream," she answered as she wrapped her arms around him, "What did you dream?"

Slowly he told her about his dream. In the end Hinata didn't know what to do but hug him tightly. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't go train with your team or go on missions today. What is told yesterday really has an impact on you." "Hinata-chan, I'm fine. It's just a dream…" "Don't say you're fine anymore!" The blonde stared at her with a somewhat shocked expression. "Don't lie…" "Hinata-chan, I…" he tried but was butted in. "You always say you're fine, but you really think you can fool me with that or that fake smile you use? Please Naruto-kun. D-don't lie anymore…n-not to m-me…" When he saw her crying he felt horrible and pulled her into a hug. "Like I said yesterday, I'm fine when you are with me. Because I know, whatever happens you will always be there to help me. You will be there to cheer me up when I'm sad. You will be there to give me strength. And knowing that… I'm fine."

Hinata buried her face in his chest so he couldn't see her blushing madly, however Naruto released her from the hug and looked at her, tilting his head to the side as he placed a finger under her chin and made her look up. "I won't go on a mission, except for a D-mission because of my team, but I really need to meet up with them. If I don't, they will get behind in training." New tears found the surface as Hinata hiccupped "Why are you always thinking about others and never about yourself?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Aren't you the same?" he grinned a little. This made her smile a bit and he kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be fine if I can snuggle up close to you at the end of the day." Now she started to giggle. "Alright, but please be careful, Naruto-kun." "I will. Let's go eat something." "Hai."

--------------

"Good morning, father. I brought you your breakfast," Amaya said as she placed a tray with food on the desk. There came no reply and Amaya turned around. "I'll be leaving now, I need to hurry." "Amaya-chan, wait," the voice of her father commanded. Amaya stopped and turned around. Out of nowhere her father was now standing in front of her. "Are you still a ninja?" "Well yeah… of course." "I want you to stop. Your mother also doesn't like it. She told me your teacher is that monster boy." _'Mom came in, that's unusual…'_ "But…" "No buts! We already lost your brother and sister because they were ninja's." "They died as heroes!" Amaya brought in, angry because her father was starting this again.

Suddenly her father slashed her with a kunai he apparently had laying around. "Is this what you want? Getting injured!" he shouted. Amaya placed her hand on her arm. She merely stared at her father. "Do you really want to end up just like them?! They were splendid ninja; even jo-nin! You really think you will be better than them?!"

"Stop it!" Amaya shouted back, "I might not be like them, but I don't want to end up sulking everyday like you and mom do!" After that the girl ran away. In the kitchen she quickly wrapped a bandage around her wound and then acted casual so her brothers and sisters wouldn't notice. She brought them to school and the younger ones, like her baby sister, to the daycare. After that she decided to wait at the bridge where she would meet up with her team-mates and teacher.

There she sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her arms.

"Amaya?" a voice said, making the girl look up. "K-Kojirou-kun?" Her team-mate kneeled down. "What happened that you're crying?" _'I'm crying?!'_ "It… it's nothing. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sai-san?" she asked as she rubbed away the tears. "He's on a mission. But tell me what's wrong, we're team-mates after all." The red with blonde haired sat down next to her. Amaya stared at him.

"What?" "You're different." "Huh?" Kojirou let out confused. "Well in class you were never paying attention to anyone or anything. You hated every teacher. You even hate Naruto-sensei…" "I don't hate any of the teachers, what I hate is the things they are trying to teach us. That stupid shinobi code of having no emotion and not allowed to cry and such," Kojirou muttered as he looked at his feet.

Amaya kept on looking at him. "So… you don't hate Naruto-sensei?" "No, not at all in fact." "You sure are bad in showing you don't hate him." Kojirou started to laugh a little. "That's just how I am. I'm bad in such things. Maybe that's the reason Sai-san and I get along pretty well. In fact I like to have Naruto-sensei as my teacher. He's different than any other teacher I have met." "Yeah…" Amaya giggled a little, "he is indeed."

"Unlike the teachers at school he gives us the time to master something," Kojirou looked over to Amaya with a smile. Amaya nodded but then reached to her right arm with a pained face. "What's wrong?" Kojirou asked and without waiting for a reply her grabbed her hand and shove her sleeve up. He found her arm wrapped in a bandage that was started to get drenched in blood. "What happened?" he asked concerned as he looked at her.

Amaya turned her face away. "Dad… wants me to stop being a kunoichi because of something that happened in the past. He tried to convince me by wounding me with a kunai." "Woa, that's extreme," Kojirou let out shocked.

The boy stood up. "Come on, we're going to the hospital." "But…?" "It's still early, Amaya-chan. And if you don't do something about that wound it will get infected." "O-okay…"

--------------

Mitsuki was blushing madly. She just woke up but noticed something that made her blush so furiously. She couldn't move either, the way Kiba was holding her made her impossible to do so without hurting him.

"Ki-Kiba-kun, w-wake up," she muttered as she tried to poke him a little. The dog boy opened one eye and noticed Mitsuki. "Mi-chan…?" he said sleepily. He then rubbed his face in her neck and continued his sleep. "Must be dreaming again," he mumbled in his sleepy state. "Must be dreaming…? You're not dreaming! Stop th-that," Mitsuki muttered as she felt his hand go in her pyjama trousers. "KIBA!" she ended up shouting.

Finally the dog boy seemed to understand he was clearly not dreaming. He stared in the grey eyes of his girlfriend who was still blushing like mad. It was then he notice he was laying half on top of her and had his hand in her pyjama trousers. This freaked him out as he quickly got his hand away from there, sat up and ended up in falling out of bed.

Mitsuki still in shock though sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "S-s-sorry," he quickly said, having a face as red as a tomato, "I thought it was a dream…" "What kind of dreams do you have? Wait… I don't think I want to know." Kiba looked down ashamed of what he had just done. This made Mitsuki smile as she got out of her bed and crawled over to him.

"It's okay Kiba-kun," she whispered and kissed him.

--------------

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked up the bridge. He only found Minoru there. "Huh? Where's Amaya?" Minoru shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, then we'll wait," the blonde said and leant on the bridge.

"Sensei?" "Hm?" "Ano… nee-san said I should try harder believing in myself, that way I would be better because… because according to her I would be a splendid ninja." "And you don't believe her?" "Well… I really am awful…" "You should stopping saying that to yourself, because your sister is right." The blonde turned to his students. "In fact if you would just believe more in yourself, if you would say I will try as hard as I can and I don't care about screwing up on the way, then you really will be able to do great jutsu in just a couple of months. Actually your chakra use is splendid and you could be a great genjutsu user or medic."

Minoru blinked, not believing this. "But…" "You think too much about screwing up." "I always end in screwing up!" Minoru snapped. Naruto placed a hand on the boy's head. "You screw up because you're afraid about screwing up. You're ashamed of it, aren't you?"

The boy did not reply but merely looked down. "Stop thinking about it, even I screwed up, maybe even more than you. Heck I still screw up things."

"Could I… could I really be a medic?" Naruto smiled. "Yes, just believe in yourself. You're better than you think. And don't worry about screwing up. Your team-mates and I won't look down on you because of it."

Naruto got his hand from the boy as he turned around. Amaya and Kojirou came walking up to them. "Amaya, you're late…Kojirou?" "Sai-san went on a mission, he told me to go back to you for training." "Ah I see." "As for Amaya-chan being late… she fell on her way here and I brought her to the hospital." Naruto seemed somewhat shocked. "Amaya are you alright?" "Y-yes, just a scratch," she smiled. "Ah well let's go." "You're not scolding us for being late?" Kojirou asked.

"Nope, you both had a very good reason for it." Kojirou grinned, which was unnoticed by Naruto.

"Let's go to the forest," the blonde teacher said

Five minutes later they stood near a lake. "Alright, Kojirou, Minoru. I want you two to battle against the other, however don't kill the other or wound badly." "Eh?!" Minoru let out in shock, "B-b-but s-sensei!" Naruto merely gave the boy a look. "O-okay…"

Kojirou and Minoru faced each other. But neither did a thing. "Sensei… why do we need to battle a team-mate?" Kojirou asked. "Huh?" the blonde let out looking over to the red haired. "I asked why do we need to battle a team-mate? Aren't we supposed to fight along side?" Naruto let out a sigh. "Yes, true. Though… one day it might happen you need to fight your own team-mate."

Amaya looked at her teacher, wondering why he was looking so… sad. "Sensei, did you need to fight your team-mate?" Somewhat shocked the blonde turned to look at her. _'How did she… no wait she doesn't need to know_.' "During a chu-nin exam it's highly possible you need to fight against one of your team-mate." Minoru looked shocked, "but I don't want to fight one of my team-mates!" "Neither do I," Kojirou said. Naruto started to laugh a little which confused his three students.

"You three are really interesting," he grinned, "there's completely no competition feeling around you all, is there?" The three shook their head. "Then what drives you three to become a splendid ninja?"

There was a silence. "I… I want to show parents you can do something about the future and should leave the past behind," Amaya started softly. Kojirou looked at her. "I don't want to be locked up in a stupid house being forced to draw all day," he then said.

Naruto smiled and he looked over to Minoru who looked away. "I… I… I just don't want hear 'you're good for nothing' again." Kojirou and Amaya looked over to their blue haired team-mate. "Yeah… dad told me I would be a good for nothing if I would be a ninja," Kojirou muttered as he looked down. "I guess mom thinks I'm only good for taking after my brothers and sisters and the chores…." Naruto let out a sigh and fell backwards. "Sensei?" Amaya said confused. Naruto didn't reply and remained laying in the grass.

"No-one is a good for nothing," the blonde said after a while. He sat up again and signed them to sit down in front of him. They did, though all through not understanding what was going on.

"Never ever think of yourself as a good for nothing, promise me." "Huh…? Why?" Kojirou asked. "Yeah, I don't understand it. Our report cards said enough about…" Minoru started but was cut short by Naruto. "REPORT CARDS DON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

All three almost fell backwards from his outburst. "Just look at me; I'm a jo-nin and a teacher. Next to that I've been on tons of A-missions. But I had a report that's worse than you three. What do you guys think that made me graduate?"

None replied, all having no clue. Naruto let out another sigh. "Fine I'll tell you three. The evening of the day I failed to graduate for the third time I was attacked by my teacher. He told me there was another way to graduate; steal some sort of scroll and learn a justu from it." "And you did?" Amaya asked. "I did, I wanted to graduate; however it ended up in the teacher attacking me but I was saved by Iruka. When he wanted to kill Iruka I used the jutsu I learned from the scroll and attacked." "But… couldn't Iruka-sensei take care of it himself?" Minoru asked confused. "Maybe, but because of that I graduated." "Why? Why would you safe your teacher? He could have done it himself, I really don't understand," Kojirou said giving his teacher a stern look.

"At that time, no-one not even the friends I have now recognized me except for Iruka. He was the only one who accepted me and would help me or go eat ramen with me. What a parent is for you kids was Iruka for me, that is why."

'_I wonder what it would have been like if mom and dad had been alive…'_

The blonde shook his head. "Should have listened to Hinata-chan," he mumbled. Three questioning faces looked at him and he sighed. "Don't worry, it's nothing you three need to worry about, just something that happened yesterday. Anyhow, my mind isn't as clear as I hoped it would be. You kids can train if you want." "What are you gonna do?" Minoru asked as Naruto stood up. "Teachers lounge, sorry kiddos." Amaya smiled, "Don't worry sensei, we'll be fine." The two boys nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, see you kids tomorrow." The blonde left and joined some other jo-nin in the teacher lounge.

"Morning Naruto, unusual to see you here." "Oh, hey Ebisu, I know." "So how's your team doing?" "Okay." "Sure, a dead last training dead lasts," one of the other jo-nin teacher said. Naruto merely showed him a glare as he sat down.

The door once again opened and Shizune entered. "Naruto-kun, so you really are here. I have a letter for you," she said and handed over a piece of paper. "Ah, thanks, Shizune." "Is everything alright? It's not normal to find you here so early in the morning," she asked concerned. "I'm fine, made it a bit late last night since Mitsuki returned; we celebrated it." After that he only paid the letter attention since he recognized the handwriting.

'_Ero-senin hehe,' _he thought and started reading.

_Hey kiddo,_

_How's it going? Haven't heard a lot about you lately. I wonder if you finally passed a team of those little brats, they could learn a lot from you. _

_Anyhow let's go to the point. I finally think it's safe to tell you. I found a girl, her name is Tsu…_

'_What the fuck?!'_

_She's one like you, hit thirteen a couple of months ago._

'_Oh…like that, sigh. Ero-sennin don't write it down like someone is dating you.'_

_It took me a while before gaining her trust, but I guess you understand that. Now she's really devoted to me, in a none creepy way. She's doing better than before however still not a very social person. You will meet her soon. We're going back to Konoha in a couple of weeks. And maybe, if you don't have a team or even if you have, you can train her as well. I think that will do her good. Especially since she loses her temper very quickly (due to lack of people she can trust) and gives in to it. I fear something is wrong but Tsunade needs to check. _

_Hope you're doing fine._

_Jiraiya_

Naruto smiled at the letter. _'He didn't write down what tailed beast she has sealed within her. Hm, I wonder about her losing her temper and giving in to the beast it's rage… maybe the seal is broken.'_

"Ebisu, go fetch Konohamaru," Kototsu said as he came in. The man mentioned looked up with a questioning look. "Why? Did he do something again?" Naruto let out a snort as Ebisu threw him a glare.

"As far as I know he didn't do anything, but Tsunade want to talk to him." "I guess he passed the chu-nin exam, Ebisu," the blonde said as he stood up and left. Leaving Ebisu somewhat stunned since he hadn't expected Konohamaru to pass the chu-nin exams because the boy lost the second round of the matches.

Outside Naruto looked over to the Hokage mountain. He then shook his head and made his way homewards.

--------------

Minoru fell down and closed his eyes in fear for the ink tiger that was sent his way. However it dropped in ink on the ground. "You okay?" Kojirou asked. Minoru opened his eyes and sat up as he nodded. "You got me." "Alright my turn again!" Ayama said as she gathered her kunai and placed them back in her pouch.

Kojirou let himself drop in the grass. "What about a break, Amaya-chan?" he said exhausted. "Moh, you two just know you won't be able to catch me," the girl pouted. Minoru chuckled, "how can you have so much stamina? Seriously Amaya-chan, we've been at it for three hours straight. Don't tell me you're not tired." The girl turned her head away. "I'm not," she mumbled.

"Oh my, if those aren't the three dead last of the year," a voice said. The three looked around and found a group of three; all three old classmates. "And hello to you too," Amaya said not sounding too happy.


	51. Chapter 51

AN: I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long School was taking up all my time T.T I'll try to upload a next chapter in a few days

**Chapter 51: Ge-nin fight! In your face!**

The members of team five were looking at three kids from team 11; Neji's team to be exact.

"So what are the three lazy bones doing here? Shouldn't you be at school right now," the tallest one said. "We're resting from training, something wrong with that?" Kojirou said with a low growl.

The three started to laugh. "Seriously, you three training?" the light brown haired girl laughed. "That is just impossible," the other girl (reddish hair) said. "Oh, if that ain't Mai and Mei. Both still fascinating Masaru?" The two girls gave Amaya a growl, "Ain't it hard to share him?" "Hey hey, they can both have me."

Kojirou let out a snort. "Masaru loves harem doesn't he." The tallest of team 11 blushed a little. "If I were you I would shut your jab, none of you three will be able to defeat us. Especially not with the genius we have as teacher. I heard YOUR teacher is the village monster," Masaru smirked.

"Not another word or else!" Amaya said as she had jumped up. "Oh, you love your sensei?" Mei giggled. Now it was Minoru to stand up. "You have no right to say such things, Masaru. You don't know Naruto-sensei." "Fine then let's see how great you are," Masaru said as he drew a set of shuriken he threw at the blue haired. Amaya quickly threw some of her kunai and managed to hit all the shuriken in time. "Your aim improved," Mai said. "Mai, Mei take care of mister chicken, I'll handle the other two."

'_Mister chicken?'_ Minoru thought, but soon found out it was him the dark haired had meant. He managed to get away from the punches and the kicks and started running.

"Minoru!" Amaya shouted and wanted to go help her team-mate but was stopped by Masaru. "Not so fast. I can handle you both at the same time." "You think so?" Kojirou said as he drew a scroll and a brush. "NINPO: CHOJU GIGA," the red haired shouted

"What the…!" Masaru let out in surprise as a giant tiger came after him. Kojirou turned to Amaya. "Go help Minoru!" he told her. Amaya nodded and ran in the direction her team-mate had gone.

"Running away, chicken?" Mai asked sneering. She and Mei approached Minoru from two directions now and the boy was cornered since they were near a cliff with bellow a river. "Let's throw him of that cliff." "Hey! We're fellow ninja's," Minoru commented. "So, you're a weakling, nobody will miss you."

The blue haired did a few steps backwards when he saw the two approaching. But suddenly the two were kicked away. Blinking his eyes Minoru looked at the back of Amaya. The two girls, Mai and Mei, crawled up. "Ow, that hurt," Mei grunted. "You really think we would have kicked him off, come we were just scaring him Amaya," Mai said as she came back to her feet.

"Stop the foolishness, what are you trying to proof?" Amaya shouted. "Oh we will stop if you admit to us we're better than you," Mai smirked. "Fine, you two are better than us. Now leave," Amaya said. "Ow you don't mean a word of that," Mei pouted.

"Come on, just leave. Get Masaru and go. You already know we're weaker than you three are," Minoru said almost begging. The two Masaru lovers came closer, which scared the blue haired somewhat. "Sure you are the weakest one of them all. It was because we scared you you managed to pass the bunshin test," Mei said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed the boy by his ear and let him bent down. "Now say thank you for that. You know you wouldn't have been here otherwise." "Th-thank you!"

Amaya looked at it. She wanted to stop the two bullying her team-mate but right now it would be safer not to say a thing. Those two would get crazy enough to really throw them over the edge of the cliff.

"Good boy," Mei said as she let Minoru go who fell down. She petted him like a dog. "You know your place. You on the other hand…" Mei looked up to face Amaya.

Amaya was surprised by a fist from Mai. She stumbled backwards, almost fell over Minoru but placed her other feet behind. She should have decided to fall on the ground because now she was stumbling and fell over the edge. Both Mai and Mei looked somewhat stunned.

"Uh-oh…" they both let out.

Minoru rapidly turned to look, got up and without thinking followed his team-mate.

Amaya had her eyes closed in fear until… "Amaya-chan, grab my hand!" She looked up and saw Minoru reaching out for her. Without another thought she grabbed his hand and he pulled her closer.

As soon Minoru was sure Amaya was holding him tight he brought chakra to his hands and grabbed the side of the cliff. After a few seconds they stopped falling and Minoru panted. Amaya, on his back, was shaking but impressed. She looked down and saw the crash they would have made otherwise.

The blue haired started it climbing up and panted when they were back at the top. Mai and Mei looked stunned but decided to get away from there as fast as possible, yet without being noticed.

"That was close," Amaya whispered as she got of Minoru. However the boy didn't reply and turned his attention to the two girls somewhat further away. The next moment Amaya saw him hitting the two hard enough to let them fly a few meters through the air and hit a tree. After that they fell on the ground. "Your stupid actions will kill someone one day!" Minoru raged.

Amaya stared stunned at the boy.

Kojirou avoided some hits. He ran around, quickly drawing little animals on trees without Masaru noticing.

"Are you keeping on running or are you going to fight?" the black haired shouted frustrated. "Feh, you want me to fight, fine. Kirikomi no Biisuto Chimachima (Attack of the small beasts)!" From every place Kojirou had drawn a little creature the ink came to life and went for an attack at Masaru.

When all the miniature ink beast had disappeared after a minute a badly injured Masaru was halfway floored. "I see, so you three indeed trained. Interesting attack, Kojirou. But not good enough. Let me…"

The earth started shuddering and the two looked in the direction their team-mates were. The next moment Kojirou started dashing in that direction and found Amaya leaning against a tree, shaking. "Amaya-chan!" She turned around and the first thing Kojirou noticed was that she was crying. He slowed down and stopped next to her. "What happened?" "Minoru-kun he… I don't understand what's going on. Somehow he got a lot better in just a minute." Kojirou searched for his other team-mate and found the blue haired avoiding kunai by jumping up. He used a tree to launch himself at the two girl that were attacking him and punched one of them hard enough to bury her in the ground a bit.

In the mean time Masaru had found his way to the rest and when he saw what was happening he threw himself in the fight. Minoru didn't seem to care.

Naruto stood up and strolled over to his door when there was knocking. When opening it he found Neji who grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him along. He was just in time to grab his shoes and close the door.

"Neji what is it?" the blonde let out confused as he tried to put on his sandals. "I sent my team to the woods to train for today, but when I went to check up they weren't there. I used Byakugan to find them and they were fighting your team-mates." "What?" Naruto said shocked.

The two jo-nin teachers quickly made their way to the forest.

Minoru blocked a few kicks and hits from Masaru, who threw a set of shuriken when he jumped backwards. A couple hit his opponent who got a kunai and threw it at Masaru. Masaru ducked in time as the kunai continued his way and made a big hole in a tree further ahead.

"W-wow… what's gotten into Minoru-kun so suddenly? I've never seen him like this," Kojirou muttered. "Mai and Mei made me fall of the cliff. Minoru-kun saved me but after that he got this strength and started attacking," Amaya said shaking.

Minoru threw another kunai, but Masaru knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it this time.

Another kunai hit the first one and both fell on the ground. Minoru dashed over to Masaru again but a yellow blur stopped close to him, grabbed him by his fist and threw him against a nearby tree.

Masaru looked surprised, yet happy. But when he saw his teacher approaching him he started to get scared. "Explain the meaning of this," Neji demanded to know as Minoru crawled up. "They started," he said as he walked back to the scene, looking down and holding a kunai. Those stupid girls threw Amaya-chan of the cliff."

"It was an accident!" Mei and Mai shouted afraid. "Bullshit!" Minoru shouted as he threw the kunai in their direction. Naruto grabbed it out of the air. Minoru started running over to the two girls but was grabbed by Naruto and pushed to the ground.

"Calm down, Minoru!" the blonde shouted, making sure the boy wouldn't escape. He struggled to get free but was unable to get rid of Naruto. _'Where's this power suddenly coming from?'_ Naruto thought.

Amaya and Kojirou threw the scene a fearful glance. Amaya then ran over to Naruto and Minoru and face the blue haired boy. "Enough already, Minoru-kun. I'm alright," she cried, "Please… stop it." Kojirou stepped beside her, looking somewhat scared at the boy on the ground. Minoru stopped struggling all of a sudden.

"Naruto," Neji said. The blonde turned his attention to him. The Hyuga pointed over to the kunai buried in a tree. Naruto's eyes widened. At first he thought Minoru had somehow used nature manipulation, but then noticed that it was different. _'It must be pure chakra he has used…'_ The blonde looked around. _'During the whole fight… Like Sakura using the right amount of chakra and unleash it at the right time to tear the ground apart.'_ He then looked down and noticed the heavily bleeding fists of the blue haired. _'Minoru, what exactly are you most afraid of? To be called a useless one or using the power inside of you?'_

"Minoru," Naruto said. Minoru flinched and hid his face by looking at the grass below. "I will let you go of you promise me not to start attacking again." "I-I promise," the young one mumbled. Naruto stood up; however his student remained on the ground.

"Neji, you and your team better leave, I'll take care of this here. They're my responsibility after all." "Sensei…?" Amaya softly said and Naruto turned to look at her, "What happened? I don't understand…" "Right now I don't know; you three have a lot of explaining to do."

Konohamaru jumped from roof to roof; being in an overly happy mood. His eyes then fell on a girl below that was throwing away the stick of her just finished ice-cream. With a summer-roll he jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Yo Hanabi!" he shouted. The girl mentioned jumped back in shock. "Ko-Konohamaru…? Don't do that!" "Sorry, but don't you see anything about me?" "I only see a stupid idiot trying to take me to some place and then get lost." Konohamaru sweat dropped, "Ow I said I was sorry about that." Hanabi turned her head away, "Sure. Now get lost, I'm not in the mood for you." "Sheesh…" Hanabi walked away.

'_Damn girl…'_ Konohamaru thought and went after her. He grabbed her wrist and made her turn. "Before you leave, you really don't see anything about me." Hanabi closed one of the chakra points of the boy's hand so he let her go after that she looked at him but remained silent.

"Look I'm a chu-nin now, come on. The chu-nin vest…" "So?" Hanabi questioned as she crossed her arms. "So…? You said I wouldn't make it. So in your face, Hanabi!" He stick out his tongue.

A stupid thing to do, because it had made the girl mad. She not just slapped him but punched him, making him fly to the other side of the street. "You don't deserve to be a chu-nin!" she shouted and ran off.

Konohamaru crawled up. "Ow man… I seriously don't get her."

Naruto let out a sigh. "You three," he started as he looked at the three that had taken place on the chairs around the table. They were in his room. "They started," Kojirou said. "Yeah, they approached us. Sure we might have said some mean things but…" Amaya continued. Naruto signed them to keep their mouth shut.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you if that is what you're afraid of." "R-really?" Kojirou asked stunned. "Yes, but please… you three are just ge-nin. Don't put on dangerous fights like that. Anyhow, Minoru you did a good job, though jumping of a cliff… well let's say not many would do the same."

Minoru remained looking at the table top. He was the only one who hadn't said a word ever since Naruto got of him back in the forest.

"I'll increase your training though. Expect water walking practise." "Water walking…?" Kojirou muttered. "Yes, as soon I feel somewhat better we'll start with that." "What's wrong, sensei?" Amaya asked as the blonde sat down on his bed.

"More or less found out I happened to have a cousin." Kojirou and Amaya looked surprised. "Is it that girl… Mitsuki?" the red haired asked. "How do you….?" "Well, she just came back and she has the same hair colour as you. And she is on a same level as you, since she almost managed to beat you." Naruto let out a chuckle, "Yeah… It's Mitsuki. Anyhow you kids can go home now. It's getting late."

Amaya and Kojirou stood up and walked to the door, however Minoru remained seated. "It's okay," Naruto said as he saw the two looking worried at their team-mate, "Just go home. I'll take of Minoru." The two nodded and left. When the door closed Naruto looked over to the blue haired boy.

"I'm s-sorry," he hiccupped. Naruto smiled a little, "You know… you don't have to hide that you want to cry." Minoru looked at his teacher for a moment but then turned his head away. Naruto sat down on a chair and looked at the boy. "It's alright. Now tell me, what happen?" "B-but Amaya-chan and Kojirou-kun already explained." "Yes their sides, I want to hear your side of the story; epecially when you jumped after Amaya to safe her." Minoru rubbed the tears away as he slowly started talking. "I don't know what happened to me, I just jumped after her and then I suddenly was able to use my chakra well enough to get a hold on the side of the cliff." "And when you were both at the top again?" "I just… I… what they did… I…" Minoru mumbled at a loss with words.

"You got so angry you just attacked." Minoru nodded ashamed. "I didn't mean to…" "It's okay, I know the feeling. I gave in to that a couple of times, but listen carefully. I ended up hurting my friends because of that, so please try to keep it under control. I will help you with it if you want." "R-really, you had that too?" "Yes, now I want to know. Did this ever happen before?" For a moment the boy looked and then once again he looked away. "J-just o-once… I was five. Some kids were bullying me and I l-lost it. When I came back to sense and saw what I did I-I w-was really scared. I decided to never use that p-power a-again."

Naruto stood up and walked to his fridge. "So in fact you're not awful, you're just afraid to use your power." "M-maybe…" "You want some ramen as well, it's dinner time already?" Somewhat taken aback the blue haired nodded. A couple of minutes later the two were eating.

"Minoru," Naruto said at one point, "that ability of a great control over your chakra is wasted if you don't use it." "It's not great control, it's out of control!" "You need to use it the right way, you just need to learn that," Naruto continued calmly. "You don't know what it is like to have such a power!"

Naruto stared at his ramen. "Believe me… I do."

Hanabi let herself drop on her bed. "Stupid Konohamaru," she mumbled into her pillow. She rolled on her back. "If he hadn't been acting so stupid I would have said congratulations… why is he such an idiot?"

She then heard knocking on her door. "Come in." The door slid open and it was Neji that came in with three twelve year old. "Hanabi-san, could you please help me with something?" "Hm? What happened to the little brats?" "Don't call me brat," Masaru said with a growl. "If I want to call you brat, I call you brat. What's up Neji?" "These three here need some punishment." "Oh… you want me to fight them or something?" "In a way, yes… but see at as training them," Neji sweat dropped.

Hanabi jumped of her bed and walked over to the dojo where Mitsuki and Hinata were training. They both stopped and looked over to the ones that entered. "What happened to those kids?" Hinata asked.

Nodoka, watching the training session of Hinata and Mitsuki, pulled one of the girls down and started treating her wounds.

"These three decided to attack you're boyfriend's team," Neji explained. "Wh-what?" Hinata stuttered out of shock.

"Anyhow, Hanabi I understand you want to start 'punishment' training now, but can we wait until tomorrow. Right now they need some treatment." "I'm almost done with two of them, only the boy is left," Nodoka smiled. Mitsuki chuckled when she saw the surprised face of Neji. Ryudo, sitting next to Nodoka, did as well.

"Why do you think she joined us?" Ryudo said, "She's quite a medic."

"Fine, I'll wait till tomorrow," Hanabi mumbled disappointed. "Hey if you want to train, join us, Hanabi," Mitsuki said.

Naruto was walking with Minoru to the boy's home. "Why are you coming with me sensei?" "I want to talk with your parents. How are your hands doing?" "O-okay, thanks to the bandages and that ointment." Naruto laughed a little, "Yeah Hinata-chan's ointment is really great."

Soon the two entered the house. "I'm home," Minoru said and took his sandals off. "Minoru, you're late. AGAIN!" Naruto heard a stern voice saying, coming from the living room. "A-ano, s-someone is with me…" the blue haired boy muttered. "Then tell your friend to go home and then go to your room." Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door of the living room.

"Sorry for intruding so suddenly, but could I talk to you mister Izumi?" The man on the couch looked up from the scroll he was reading with a surprised face. Minoru carefully looked around the door post.

"Uhm, d-dad… This is Naruto-sensei," the boy muttered. Minoru's father nodded, "Go to bed you, it's late enough." Naruto turned to his student for a moment. "Be at my place tomorrow morning at ten." Minoru nodded and was of, but his father noticed the bandages around both the boy's hands.

"Is everything going alright with him, Naruto-san? I'm Takeo by the way." Naruto smirked and gained a not understanding look from Takeo. "Warui, I'm not used to the san suffix, but I appreciate your trust in me," the blonde smiled, "though I wonder why…?" Takeo smiled as he signed Naruto to sit down. "Not many people can do the things you do. You saved tons of lives, so it's only natural to respect a fellow ninja like that." "You're are one of the few to say that though. Anyhow to answer your question, I'm not completely sure. At the moment things are going on in my privet live so I cannot judge things right because of it. However I do know Minoru has a great potential with medical jutsu and genjutsu, yet he managed to screw up badly all the time. I though it was a matter of not believing in himself, though today he showed me another reason why."

Takeo looked somewhat confused. "What happened?" "His team-mate Amaya was thrown of the cliff by some other ge-nin who feel they are superior to others. Minoru jumped after her and saved her. He was finally able to use that great ability of he has when using chakra the perfect way, however he completely lost it."

Takeo looked troubled. "So that happened again." "He told me it happened when he was five," Naruto explained. "Yes, I had hoped he would be able to control it by now. Back then he…"

Minoru sat down on his bed. He looked at his bandaged hands. "I really went overboard this time…"

(FLASHBACK)

"Come on pipsqueak, try to get it." "Give it back, it's mine." "Try to get it." The five year old jumped up but every time he missed the toy he had brought with him to school that day. "Can't you jump higher little idiot," the bully laughed.

Minoru stopped jumping and clenched his fist. "Just give it back to me or else I'll hurt you!" "Feh, like such a little person could hurt me," the bully said, which had been a big mistake.

When the bell rang, announcing the break was over, Minoru was holding his toy again but was also gotten out of his trance because of the sound. He looked afraid at the ten kids that had been laughing at him; they were floored. Some even unconscious. Scared the blue haired boy did a few steps back and started crying while a teacher came rushing over.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I don't want to hurt anyone again. I swore to myself to never use that power again."

"In that case he's scared by of his own abilities," Naruto sighed. Takeo nodded, "That's why I requested you to be his teacher." Naruto threw the man a surprised look. "You carry a power around yourself. You are able to control it, so I hoped you would be able to help my son with it. Yet I'm surprised he even passed your test."

Naruto grinned as he shook his head. "What kind of father are you, Takeo-san? Towards him you sound disappointed yet…" "I know, I'm a lousy father, I just want my children to be able to look after themselves." Naruto nodded and stood up, "I have to go now. I'll do my best with help Minoru, but you could help me with that." "What can I do?" "Believe in your son and except him the way he is and making sure he knows that too." Takeo just stared at the blonde who left without another word.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Training

Mitsuki was leaning against a building, waiting for her boyfriend to appear, when Naruto passed by. "You don't look so cheerful," she said making her cousin look up. "Oh… hey Mitsuki." "Is everything alright?" the girl asked as she pushed herself away from the wall. "Yeah… more or less."

Mitsuki kept on looking at him with a worried look, making him look away. "Ano… you never thought about… what it would be like if… well you know some things hadn't happened." Mitsuki turned her eyes to her feet, "Yeah I did, but… it doesn't make you feel better, because it's not what happened." "I know," the blonde sighed, placing his hands in his pockets, "By the way, you said the Namikaze clan was a sealing clan, right." "Yes, why do you ask?" "Well, just because I happened to be pretty good in sealing things, I found out." Mitsuki's eyes widened and then she laughed a little. "Now I understand why your appearance is different from before. You did THAT sealing jutsu, huh?" Naruto looked somewhat surprised as Mitsuki turned her head into the direction the wind was coming. Both could smell Kiba's scent; he was coming.

"It's something they used in our clan sometimes. Mom wrote about it in her dairy. I used it as well." "Really?" "Yup, but I'm surprised you figured it out by yourself." Naruto grinned a little as Kiba came running over.

The dog boy stopped in front of them, panting from exhaustion. "I thought you were only getting money for the movies? What took you so long?" Mitsuki giggled. "S-sorry, couldn't find my wallet." Naruto laughed, "Well have fun you two." He waved off and Mitsuki threw the young man a look.

She then felt Kiba grasping her hand, which made her look around with a smile. "Shall we go?" she asked. Kiba blushed and nodded as he pulled her closer. "But before we go…" He got something out of his pocket which he handed over to the girl. It was a little box with a ribbon around it. "What's this?" Mitsuki asked suddenly shy. "Just open it," Kiba whispered as he kissed the girl on her forehead. Mitsuki did and found a necklace with a heart. The heart had Kiba's name in it.

After a few seconds of staring she hugged her boyfriend firmly. "Arigato," she whispered blushing.

The blonde just came out of the shower when there was some knocking. He quickly put on some pants and rushed over to his front door. After unlocking it he opened the door and let Minoru in. "I'll be ready in a second," the blonde said and went back to the bathroom to get the rest of his clothes.

Minoru closed the door and waited while looking around. "Sensei are you always this messy?" "Hm?" came from Naruto as he entered the room again while putting on his shirt, "Oh you mean all the paper junk. Sorry it became pretty late last night. I was looking for something; some old notes I made."

He gathered the papers and placed the pile in a drawer. "Anyhow how are your hands?" Minoru turned his head away. "They're still hurting but not as bad as yesterday." "I already feared you would say that. That's why I had you come over, come on we're off to the hospital." Shocked the boy turned his head to his teacher. "Is-is it really that bad?" "I'm no medic, so I cannot judge that, but what you did yesterday was an overuse of your chakra. Next to that you damaged your hands while climbing the cliff and all the hitting." Minoru started to turn white which made Naruto sweat drop.

"Calm down, kiddo. We have great medics here in Konoha." Minoru looked at his feet. "Sensei…? Is…is it possible to seal my power away?" _'You really are afraid of it, aren't you, Minoru.'_ "Why would you want that?" Naruto asked as he decided to sit down while putting his sandals on. "Because I don't want to use it. It's…it's scary and…a-and…" "Like it's taking control of you," Naruto said to finish the boy's sentence. Minoru nodded somewhat surprised.

Naruto signed the blue haired to sit down, which Minoru did. "Listen, let's make a deal okay." The boy nodded and patiently waited for his teacher to continue. "I seal that power of yours, but it won't be permanent. It's until you are able to control yourself and that power. Agreed?" Minoru nodded, looking somewhat happier.

"**Brat, what are you up too?"**

'_Nothing, I just seal away a little bit of his chakra making him think I sealed his power.'_

"**Haha, nice one. You learned a lot Naruto."**

'_Feh, of course.'_

"**But making the boy think his powers are sealed away while it's not to give him more peace and believe he won't lose it, that I never expected from you, Naruto."**

"Okay then, I will do that sealing after your hands are healed. It might interfere the healing, that's why. So let's go."

Not much later the two arrived at the hospital where Naruto asked a nurse to help Minoru. The nurse nodded and was about to bring Minoru to a room when Sakura appeared. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Somewhat surprised the blonde looked over to his old team mate. "Oh, hey Sakura. I'm here for Minoru he hurt his hands pretty bad yesterday." "Follow me," Sakura said as she looked over to the nurse to let her know she would take care of it.

"Show me your hands," Sakura said while closing the door of the room the three were in. Minoru showed the pink haired his hands who unwrapped the old bandages. Her expression changed somewhat to being concerned. "Minoru, what did you do?" "I… I fell of a cl-cliff and climbed back up with A-Amaya-chan on my back and I o-overused my ch-chakra." Sakura shot Naruto a stern look. "Are you trying to kill these kids?" she asked on a dangerous tone." "N-no," Naruto stuttered afraid as he backed away. However Sakura raised her fist and punched the blonde with almost all her strength.

Naruto was hit in his stomach and he was sent flying through a couple of walls before he finally fell on the floor about ten rooms further.

Sakura blinked a few times, being confused while Minoru was jawdropping with widened eyes.

Ten rooms further a couple of nurses looked at the figure on the floor, but they were not the only ones. Tsunade looked down with surprise as she found a knocked out Naruto. Sakura came rushing over followed by Minoru. Both going through the holes in the walls.

Naruto woke up and grunted while he sat up. "Sensei, are you alright?" Minoru asked, still in shock of what just happened. "Y-yeah… used to it." "Why did you let me hit you? It's been more than a year I managed to do so," Sakura said, clearly worried and feeling guilty about what she had done. Naruto remained silent for a moment. "Because I'm out of form, I've got too much to think of and don't pay enough attention to my surroundings," he sighed. "So that would be the reason you haven't come over with your team for a mission," Tsunade grinned. "Funny," Naruto growled as he stood up.

"But what's on your mind?" the hokage wanted to know. "Mitsuki told me something." "Oh… so you know now," the slug said no longer grinning but more serious. "Yes, thanks for never telling us," the blonde replied sarcastic. "We had our reasons, Naruto." "I know," he sighed and turned to look at Sakura, "could you help Minoru now?" "Oh of course."

When Minoru was helped Naruto told him to wait outside. As soon the door was closed Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura, please tell me you haven't told anyone." The pink haired sighed with a smile, "Of course I didn't, you told me not to do so." "Thanks, I just…" "It's alright." The blonde nodded, "Anyhow I have another question for you as well. Could you train with Minoru? He seems to be interested in being a medic. His chakra use is perfect it, though he's afraid he will loose control of it. This is why I will seal away a little of chakra but telling him it's to keep him under control."

Sakura shot him a somewhat shocked look. "What?" he asked sheepish. "I didn't know you could seal things." Naruto let out a sigh as he sweat dropped.

'_Heck I barely tell her anything lately actually… I hope she doesn't find out about what I did like Mitsuki did.'_

"**Mitsuki is your cousin and like you a specialist, Naruto. Next to that she fought you and knows your chakra level."**

'_Yeah, the annoying thing is it started to be really annoying, that chakra level.'_

"Naruto?" "Huh? Oh sorry… what did you say?" "That I would gladly help him but only once a week; let him come over the day after tomorrow. I'm training Moeki then so that would be the easiest for me." Naruto nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Sakura," he grinned and left.

"Sensei?" Minori said as soon his teacher appeared. "Come on let's go," Naruto told the kid and the left the hospital. Being there the blonde stopped and turned to Minoru. "If you want you could train for being a medic the day after tomorrow." "Wh-what? R-really?" Minoru asked with shinning eyes. This made his teacher snort a little, "Yes. Be at the hospital at 10 AM and ask for Sakura. There will be another student as well by the way. Oh and could you tell Amaya to be at the main bridge at 10 AM that same day." "What about Kojirou?" "Sai is coming back tomorrow." "Oh…" "Now let's go to my home and give you that seal, okay." "Hai," the kid replied smiling.

Amaya was sitting on the edge of the bridge, waiting for her team-mates and teacher. At exactly 10 AM her teacher came walking up. "Morning, Amaya," Naruto smiled to her. "Good morning. Ano… Minoru-kun and Kojirou-kun aren't here yet…" "That's okay, I know about it. Sai is back so Kojirou is with him as for Minoru… he's training with Sakura. So it will be just you and me." Somewhat surprised about this Amaya followed her teacher to the forest. "Now I want to figure something out," Naruto said as he turned to face the girl. "The story the three of you told me makes me wonder about your stamina level. So let's test it. I set up a target training just up ahead with booby traps. I want you to take it, don't worry. If anything dangerous happens I'm around."

Amaya nodded and Naruto noticed her determined look.

Soon Naruto discovered he had been right about the girl. Panting a little she dropped in the grass when she did the whole track three times. "Well done, I'm amazed." "Really?" "Yes, didn't really expect any of you having this much stamina… I would say it's close to mine." "Well… I have to take care of my brothers and sisters all the times so I kinda have to have a lot of stamina…" the girl muttered, making her teacher laugh.

The blonde sat down next to her. "Anyhow, in other words you seem to be qualified for the Kage Bunshin jutsu, if you want to learn it that is." "YES!" the girl shouted cheerfully as she jumped up in joy. Again this made Naruto laugh.

"Alright then. It will take a while before you get the hang of it and also you're not allowed to make a thousand of Kage Bunshin at your first turn. Keep it at a maximum of five. Then another thing you need to know is the – " "Sensei, just teach me the handseals already instead of babbling about risks and such." "Alright alright, calm down," Naruto laughed.

"Your aim is getting a lot better, Kojirou." "Thanks," Kojirou smiled as he placed his brush and paper away. "How is Naruto doing?" "Okay I guess… sensei acted a little weird when this Mitsuki came back to the village, she happened to be his cousin and he's kinda freaking out of that I think." "Mitsuki Naruto's cousin…? Hm," Sai thought as he brought his right hand to his mouth making a thoughtful look, "It does explain why the two have the same hair colour and appetite." "Huh?" Kojirou let out confused giving Sai an questioning look. "Naruto and Mitsuki can both eat 10 extra large bowls of ramen and still say they're hungry." With widened eyes Kojirou stared at the very pale young man. He slowly realised that he still barely knew a thing about his teacher. "Sai-san, you were on Naruto-sensei's team right?" "Yes, but only after he came back from training with Jiraiya-sama so since he was fifteen I believe it was."

"What was sensei like?" Sai started to laugh a little, a rare thing to happen and Naruto would get scared to see it. "Well very different from what he is now. A clueless idiot, screwing up and being the only ge-nin in our age group. True, he did some awesome things though but most of the time it was mere luck for him to achieve something. Next to that he barely used his brains. He was joking and fooling around a lot."

"I don't believe that," Kojirou said after a while. "It's the truth. It was probably his way to get some attention, since he barely got any and when he got some it was mostly scolding or orders. He had to take care of himself for as long as he can remember and no-one would care if something bad would happen to him." "Then… how come sensei is so… so… so serious yet playful and understanding and… so unlike other teachers…"

Sai sat down on his couch as he gave the boy one of his rare true smiles. "Because he met his girlfriend. I was told that Naruto would give everything for someone to accept him in the way he was. Hinata-san did." Kojirou looked a little away. "So that is why those two are so close…" "Yes and no. They just truly love each other… I still wonder what that is like… to love someone."

The red haired boy let out a chuckle, remembering what his teacher told him before he first met Sai. "You still don't have emotions?" he asked grinning. "Oh but I do… I don't just understand them all yet. Since I stopped working under Danzo I started to get my emotions back. In fact that is a relief and less painful…" Sai shivered at the end. "Less…painful?" "Yeah, let me remind you to never say something wrong when Sakura is around she can hit you into the hospital." Kojirou sweat dropped. "Anyhow kid, I cannot teach you much more until your chakra level has increased, which takes time and experience. So tell Naruto you will train with him again, okay." "Will do, thanks for everything." "If you have any questions you can always drop by."

"Naruto was right when he said you could control your chakra pretty good, Minoru," Sakura said smiling. "Man it took me weeks to get that far," Moegi pouted as she watched Minoru throwing the fish back in the pond.

The door then slammed open. "Moegi! I need your advice right now!" Konohamaru shouted. "Huh, what's it about?" Moegi asked surprised. The boy turned his head away out of embarrassment as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Lovesick**

(flashback)

Konohamaru was training on his own in the woods. Something he did very often. Udon had left a couple of minutes ago.

"Come on, work this time," the boy whispered as he tried to create a ball of chakra with a shadow clone. When he thought it was finished the shadow clone disappeared and the boy dashed over to the nearby tree.

"Rasengan!" he shouted while slamming the ball into the tree. However a giant spiral appeared on it, instead of a hole in it. Sighing and exhausted the boy dropped down in the grass. "Naruto-nii-san said it would be difficult but I never expected it would be this difficult."

"Naruto taught you the Rasengan?" someone asked. Konohamaru looked to his side and found a girl appearing from behind a tree. "Oh, hey Hanabi. Yeah, impressive huh," he grinned. "Not really, since you cannot perform it right," the girl replied with a teasing smile, making Konohamaru drop his head and sigh. "Yeah well, that's why I'm practising it. What are you doing here by the way?" "Thinking of a way to pay you back. I got into trouble because of you." Konohamaru got a sheepish look on his face. "Because of your stupid trick I was home late and got scolded because of that." "Oh eh sorry about that." "Sorry isn't enough," Hanabi replied somewhat angry. Konohamaru stood up shooting her a glare. "Fine, like I care, just leave already. I'm training." "So what?"

Hanabi crossed her arms, standing firm as she looked at the boy. "You are so damn annoying, do you want me to make you leave?" "Try it," Hanabi grinned as she got in her fighting stance. Konohamaru gained a smile on his face as he did the same, however the girl already dashed over to him and before realising what was going on he was floored. "OI! That was mean!" "Are you a ninja or not?" Hanabi laughed, "I would say not. You're not worth that chu-nin title." She kneeled down and poked the boy in his cheek. "You lack too much for that yet." "I do not!" She then poked him in his side, but not just some poke, she blocked one of his chakra points. She then raised her hand again for another hit, making the boy close his eyes. But just when she wanted to poke him somewhere else she decided not to, but to go for that thing Mitsuki had told her. So she bent somewhat lower and kissed the boy on his cheek.

Konohamaru opened his eyes in shock but when he turned around to look at the girl, Hanabi was already gone. He blinked a couple of times, sat up and tried to figure out the reason she had kissed him on his cheek as he rubbed the kissed spot in mere confusion.

(End flashback)

Moeki looked not understanding at her team-mate while Sakura started to giggle. "What happened, Konohamaru? You sound desperate for advice about girls," she teased the boy. Konohamaru only turned redder as Moeki now started to giggle as well. Minoru merely looked at the boy that had appeared in the room.

"Okay enough teasing, Moeki go help your team-mate, we're done for today anyway." Moeki nodded and left together with Konohamaru. "It's about Hanabi, isn't it?" Moeki grinned a little as she looked sideways to her team-mate while walking through the hallways of the hospital.

Konohamaru gave a small nod, making Moeki smile. "The two of you are always fighting." "I know… it… it started like that today during training but then…" Konohamaru shut up getting red again. In the mean time they had gone outside. "What happened?" Moeki asked curious. "She… she… she," Konohamaru muttered. Moeki's curious look wasn't really helpful. He gulped and quickly said, "She kissed me." Moeki's eyes widened. "R-really?" Konohamaru nodded as he had now turned his gaze to his face. "I don't understand why. At first it seemed like she was going to hurt me but then…" "Where did she kiss you?" "M-my cheek." Moeki gained a thoughtful look as she crossed her arms.

Konohamaru looked up somewhat hopeful. "You know why she did that?" "Of course I don't, but Konohamaru-kun, what do you think about Hanabi?" "Eh? What do you mean?" The girl snorted a little. "I mean do you like like her?" Konohamaru gave her a confused look that slowly turned into a not knowing look. "I never thought about it that way." "You haven't? Konohamaru, the two of you always fight yet you always search for each other. The only conclusion I can get of that is that you actually like her a lot but don't know how to tell her."

Konohamaru stared at his team-mate.

It was evening and once again a big group of people were enjoying themselves at the Hyuga residence. Other than Hinata, Naruto, Mitsuki and Hanabi there was Kiba, Neji and Tenten. They were enjoying their dinner while laughing and talking. "It's not funny," Neji muttered. "Ow but it is, you were really funny when you were totally drunk," Tenten giggled. They were talking about Naruto's birthday a couple of years back.

Neji looked away blushing and then got a kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend. "Hanabi, you haven't touched your food at all," Mitsuki mention, looking at the young Hyuga on her left. "Not hungry," the girl replied. Confused the rest looked at Hanabi who pushed her plate away and laid her head on the table. "Hanabi-chan, is everything alright?" Hinata asked worried. The girl mentioned shrugged her shoulders. Mitsuki let out a snort, getting a not understanding look from her boyfriend. She whispered a couple of words in his ears making him laugh a bit. "Hanabi I think you're ill," Mitsuki said, sounding serious, "You show some aspects of a serious illness." The girl looked up confused. "Huh? Really?" "Yes, I was already thinking you had this illness when I came back and saw you." Hanabi was getting scared as Naruto was now understanding it a little. "Wait a sec… Mitsuki don't I have that illness too?" "Hm, oh yes you do indeed," Mitsuki nodded. "Wh-what…? What's this illness….?" Hanabi mumbled afraid.

"You're lovesick, Hanabi," Mitsuki stated gaining a confused look from the girl. Hanabi then slammed both her hands on the table. "Don't scare me like that! And stop with the stupid jokes! Just because I kissed him on his cheek like you told me to do doesn't mean I like him!" the girl shouted and then realised she had said too much.

Quickly she jumped up and ran away. "Hanabi-chan kissed Konohamaru?" Hinata questioned surprised. "Apparently," Naruto said, looking at the door Hanabi had disappeared through. "You told her to kiss him?" Hinata asked Mitsuki. "She and Konohamaru have the kind of relationship in which both don't want to admit their true feelings, that's why they are fighting all the time. Actually they don't want to hurt the other but don't know how else to go with their feelings."

Hinata stood up. "I better check up if she is alright."

Hanabi stared at the ceiling. "Why did I say that out loud?" There was knocking on the door which was opened after that. "I-mo-to, are you alright?" came from Hinata. "Nee-san…" Hanabi said as she sat up, "In a way… I shouldn't have said that. No, I shouldn't have kissed Konohamaru at all." "Hanabi, no-one said you had to." The girl sighed and shove to the side of her bed. "It's just… I don't know. I was all shaky afterwards a-and… I…I ran away…" Hinata smiled and sat down next to her sister. "Hanabi-chan, you really are lovesick." "NO! That's not possible, we fight all the time and… and… I don't love him nee-san. He's an annoying idiot!" Hinata just looked at her sister and shook her head with a giggle. "Hanabi-chan, you're too focussed on battle and shove your real feelings aside." After saying that Hinata left her sister alone. Hanabi looked confused at the door being closed.

Back with the others Hinata sat down beside Naruto who placed an arm around her shoulder. "Is she alright?" "Confused and denying," Hinata sighed. "Don't worry about her, Hinata. She will get her feeling straight in the end," Mitsuki said.

"Ne Mitsuki, where are Nodoka and Ryudo?" Naruto asked. "Oh they are probably at home," Mitsuki answered. "The two of them and Mitsuki are renting an apartment together," Kiba explained. Mistuki snorted a little, "Ryudo didn't like it I was leaving and not saying where I was going." Kiba gave her a questioning look. "He's now alone with Nodoka." Hinata giggled. Tenten however didn't understand and neither did Neji. "Ryudo likes Nodoka," Naruto explained to them. "Oh!" Tenten let out and laughed. "I really wonder what the two are doing now," Mitsuki said. "Hm let's see," Kiba began, "Nodoka hugging Ryudo and Ryudo freaking out because of it most likely." This made them all laugh. "Did you already know Shikamaru and Temari are together," Naruto then mentioned and gained several surprised faces. "What? Since when?" Tenten asked. "Chu-nin exam, you didn't know?" Tenten shook her head. "I didn't know either," Hinata said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought Shikamaru would ever end up with a girl," Kiba snorted, "He was always talking about how much of a drag girls are." "Yeah, it's surprising," Neji said. "Like you being with Tenten wasn't surprising," Naruto grinned devious and gained a glare from the Hyuga genius.

"How about Choji?" Hinata asked. "I've seen him hanging around with Ino quite a lot lately, but I don't think the two are together," Naruto told with a thoughtful face. "Well it's obvious Choji likes her, but Ino is just pushing him away," Tenten said. "Ino has that 'I don't like fat people' thing, poor Choji," Kiba sighed.

"GAH!" screamed the voice of a twenty-one year old guy. "Yay, everything is finished now." "G-get off my b-back, Nodoka!" Ryudo freaked. "Nya? Why?" "J-just d-do." Nodoka let the boy go and looked confused as he left in a rush to the bathroom. There he locked the door and hit his head against the wall. _'Why did I agree with this? Why did Mitsuki leave me alone with her… wait she knows about my feelings, she did it on purpose, didn't she.'_

It took him ten minutes to calm down enough and when so he went back to the living room. "Are you alright?" Nodoka asked somewhat worried. "Y-yeah," Ryudo replied softly and avoiding her stare, yet she wasn't convinced. "Just don't glomp or hug me like that anymore, okay." "But… I like to hug Ryudo…" He turned his face to her, "You like hugging everyone!" She shook her head with a smiled, "there's a difference in the liking." This comment made Ryudo blush a little, "What do you mean?" "Just that hugging Ryudo is different than hugging Mitsuki," the girl said still smiling. "Well don't hug me anymore, it's… annoying." "I'm annoying you," Nodoka asked shocked. "Eh..? No... I mean… just… j-just don't hug me anymore. I don't like being h-hugged…" Nodoka turned her face down. "You're mean Ryudo," she sobbed, making the boy panic.

"Nodoka, stop crying. I didn't mean to…" "I'm going home." "EH? But you are home, remember. You're taking this too dramaticly!" "No, I'm going back to my father and brother, since you people don't need me anymore. I'm not a great fighter and I'm not a great medic either. It was fun for the time being but GAH! Ryudo let me go!"

Ryudo pushed her down on the couch. "I don't want you to leave just because I said something stupid." "It's not because of that! I've been thinking about it for a while. Mitsuki-chan is always with Kiba and you are always trying to ignore me." She was struggling to free herself but was just pushed down so that she now was laying on the couch. Looking up she found the confused face of Ryudo. "Please, Nodoka-chan. Don't leave." The girl blinked a few times. "Why do you want me to stay?" she muttered out of confusion. Her eyes widened from the next thing he did.

Kiba kissed Mitsuki. "Sleep well, Mi-chan," he then whispered in her ear, making her smile and blush. "You too, Kiba-kun. Thank you for bringing me home."

"KYAAAAAA!"

The scream was followed by someone falling. Mitsuki opened the front door and rushed into the living room followed by Kiba. They found Ryudo laying on the floor and a heavily blushing Nodoka sitting on the couch. "Uhm… what happened here….?" Mitsuki asked as she raised an eyebrow. Nodoka jumped of the couch and rushed over to her room where she locked the door.

"Ryudo?" Mitsuki said as she turned to look at her friend on the floor. He turned red and avoided her stern look. "I just scared her, that's all." "You kissed her didn't you?" "How do you…?" Ryudo shouted freaked and looking at her. Mitsuki laughed, "The way your acting says enough. Kiba-kun could you take care of him, I'm going to see if Nodoka is alright." "Hm, okay," the Inuzuka smirked.

Mitsuki walked over to Nodoka's room and knocked on the door. "Nodoka, it's me. Open the door." "No, go away!" Mitsuki rolled her eyes and unlocked the door herself, she was a ninja after all. She found Nodoka hiding under the sheets. Mitsuki entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Hey what happened?" "N-nothing." "Then why was Ryudo laying on the floor?" "I… he… uhm…" Mitsuki pulled the sheets away. "Nodoka-chan, you know why Ryudo freaks when you hug him?" "I do now," Nodoka replied and sat up, "But we're just friends… I never saw him as anything more." "Then why are you blushing so badly," Mitsuki smiled. "Eh… I am?" The girl placed her hands on her cheeks. "You know you cannot lie to me Nodoka. You've been playing long enough and so have I. In truth I knew all the time. I never told anyone about it, said you just didn't see it, but why don't you tell him you love him." Shocked Nodoka looked to the side. "You… you knew all along?" "Pretty much, you were just playing an airhead and at first even I fell for it, but I'm hard to fool, girl." Nodoka turned her gaze to the sheets. "I just don't want to loose him as a friend. You and Ryudo have been my friends when we were kids and when I finally saw you two again I was overjoyed. I don't want to loose either of you."

Mitsuki placed an arm around Nodoka's shoulder. "You won't lose him, he's totally head over heals about you. That's why he kissed you." "He said?" "No, but I guessed." "Oh… ano what do I do? I more or less kicked him pretty hard to get him away from me. I was shocked." Mitsuki laughed, "He'll forgive you about that. Just kiss the guy." "R-right n-now?" Mitsuki didn't answer but stood up and gave her a look. "I'm going back to the living room, you coming too?"

Nodoka nodded once and followed the blonde. Back in the living room Nodoka was hiding behind Mitsuki's back. Kiba snorted and walked over to Mitsuki. "I gotta go now." "Okay. See you tomorrow. Sleep well," Mitsuki said and walked with him to the front door.

Nodoka panicked a little when Mitsuki walked away. She followed the couple with her head and saw them kissing each other.

"Uhm sorry about earlier," Ryudo mumbled. Nodoka turned to look at him. She gathered all her courage and walked over to him. There she shook her head with a smile and then kissed him. Ryudo was shocked, but soon wrapped his arms around the girl as he felt hers being wrapped around his neck.

When Mitsuki came back in the living room she smiled when seeing her two friends being…busy. She decided to go to her room and go to sleep.

Nodoka pulled back and placed her head on his chest. "You really don't like being hugged?" "Yes, except when it's you," Ryudo whispered as he hugged her. "Then why did you say…?" "Because every time you hugged me I couldn't help to get the feeling of kissing you and didn't know how you would react if I did that. I'm sorry." Nodoka laughed, "It's okay."

Hanabi sighed, as she pondered over her thoughts. _'Is nee-san right? I don't get. I don't love him… do I?'_

Her arm was suddenly grasped and she kicked the person away. "Urgh," came from a floored Konohamaru. "Ko-Konohamaru? Why did you do that?" Hanabi said perplexed. "I said your name three times but you weren't replying." "Oh… uhm what is it?" the girl said turning her gaze away. "I just… uhm are you in the mood of doing something fun together?" "Your way of fun always brings me into trouble." Konohamaru sighed, "Sorry about that. I'll try to keep you out of trouble this time, I promise." Hanabi gave him a suspicious look. "Why do you suddenly want to do something fun with me?" "I-er… I just don't want to fight with you anymore," the brown haired mumbled, making Hanabi laugh because she found the way he looked funny. "So where are we going?" she asked. "I was thinking of the movies… I pay." "That sounds more like a date," Hanabi said as she started to blush by just the thought of that. "D-does it?" Hanabi nodded as reply. "Uh do you want it to be a date," Konohamaru asked somewhat uncertain. Hanabi blushed, "Uhm… don't know."

'_She doesn't know…? Maybe Moeki is right. Gah calm down Konohamaru, wait why am I freaked out in the first place?'_

"Shall we go?" Hanabi asked. "Hai," the boy smiled and the two made their way to the cinema.

"Yuuta-dono, welcome," a figure in the dark said. Then man called Yuuta gave polite small nod and sat down in his usual chair.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start the meeting," someone in the darkness said, "we have been trying to get rid of the fox for weeks now but still haven't succeeded. We know when he is alone and we always know where he is however I think it is time to attack him at clear day."

There was some protest but with one slam on the table that subdued. "Silence, people silence. It is a perfect time, especially when he has his students with him, he has an extra weakness for we all know he would make sure to protect them." "Objection! My son is one of his students, I don't want my son involved!" Yuuta shouted as he jumped of his tree. "Sir, nothing will happen to your son if we plan this right. Believe me, it's the best option we have at our hands." There was a silence which was followed by several nodding and then agreeing with the plan. Yuuta ended up agreeing too, "Everything to get rid of the demon, but if my son gets harmed you will all pay for this." "Of course, Yuuta-dono. Now tell us, where will the group be for training tomorrow?"


	54. Chapter 54

AN:**  
**  
I'm really sorry for not uploading for so long. Thing is I keep forgetting to upload it on FFN too -.-'' Shame on me I know. Anyway I'm gonna try posting 2 chapters in a day until I caught up with what I uploaded on deviantart. So please enjoy =)**  
**

**Chapter 54: Attack of the anti-fox-group**

Minoru and Kojirou dropped down in the grass, both exhausted, while Amaya only seemed to be out of breath. Naruto grinned, "Tired already? Come on kids, work on your condition." "Condition my ass!" Kojirou shouted annoyed to his teacher who laughed and sat down. "Well you kids are getting better so it's okay to rest now. Minoru I heard you already know the basics of medical jutsu."

The blue haired boy sat up and nodded, "Sakura-san says I'm an even faster learner than her, which I doubt," he muttered somewhat flattered, "I can heal basic wounds now, such as scratches and cuts, and I can locate poison in the body. Right now I'm learning how to get the poison out of the body." "That's so cool," Amaya said amazed as she looked at her team-mate who started to blush because of the complement.

"Sai-san told me he cannot teach me more until my chakra level is increased," Kojirou told. "Chakra level?" Minoru asked confused and turned his attention to the red haired who was still laying in the grass. "Yes, every person has a chakra level, but this differs per person. It's combined with your stamina level. The higher both levels are the higher jutsu you can perform. Take Amaya for example, her stamina level is quite high, equal to mine when I was at the age of fifteen. You produce chakra out of your stamina in order to perform a jutsu. However you also have a small amount of chakra always in your body which you use without yourself noticing. This is mostly wasted chakra and it will go away after a while."

Kojirou sat up and looked confused.

"I still don't understand. How can my chakra level increase?" "By increasing your stamina and that you can increase by training and adapting your body to using jutsu of higher levels. Remember when I taught you kids about making a stick not drop but not holding it and the tree walking?" The three nodded.

"Tree walking in it self is very useful during battles, but it also makes your use of your chakra better. In the beginning it is hard to manage your chakra right and you fall all the time. But the more you practice the more your body get used to the situation and the better your chakra use will be. On top of that you will find the right amount of chakra you need, making you waste less chakra."

"So… what's so good about it? Having a higher chakra level?" Minoru wanted to know. Naruto let out a sigh. "First of all you can perform higher levelled jutsu, second you can fight longer in battles." "How about you sensei, is your chakra level high?" the girl asked.

Naruto stared at her for a second before answering with a slight nod. "It has to be Amaya, otherwise he wouldn't be able to perform Kage Bunshin no jutsu," Kojirou commented. "Well I was just wondering," Amaya brought in shooting her red haired team-mate a glare, "Besides I can do that jutsu too."

"What?" came out of the mouth of the two boys. Amaya smirked and stood up. She performed the required hand seals and the next moment there were three Amaya's standing there. Minoru could only gape at her while Kojirou completely freaked. "Your chakra level is high enough for such a jutsu?" Naruto laughed, "No it's her stamina. Like I said you produce your chakra out of stamina and use that for jutsu. Amaya's stamina is very high making her able to do this. However you still have a lot of wasted chakra there Amaya, so don't overuse the jutsu." "Yes sensei."

Kojirou grabbed his brush, ink and a paper. He quickly drew a set of giant tigers. "Let's see how long you can manage fighting against them, Amaya," he smirked. But just when he wanted to bring the drawings to life the entire group noticed the presence of other ninja. "Sensei," Minoru said softly. "I know, do what I say," Naruto whispered back.

'_Don't tell me they're trying to kill in daylight with the kids around…'_

"Come out whoever you are!" the blonde shouted. A group of five suddenly appeared and surrounded him and his students. _'Darn, they are. Are they insane?'_ "We'll take care of you once and for all," one said as he charged over with a fist ready to attack. Naruto simple caught it and used this disguised man as armour by swirling him around knocking the other down. Amaya, Minoru and Kojirou had ducked and as soon the group was floored they got out of there. Naruto turned his attention to the three. "Get away of here quick!" he ordered them but it was too late for a team of three more appeared each catching one of the twelve year old ones. Kojirou struggled in an attempt to get free but failed. However he then noticed he was still holding the paper with the drawing of the group of tigers and got a plan.

Naruto jumped to the side but not in time and the kunai scratched his arm open when it passed. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" "Just three in total. Ha you cannot win fox and if you try to kill any of us we will kill your precious students." _'What?'_ Quickly he looked to the side, a big mistake for he was off guard and punched but not before seeing Amaya, Minoru and Kojirou being held by three ninja and holding a kunai near their throat.

The blonde landed in the river and came back coughing. His two Kage Bunshin he created were knocked out in the time he was underwater and therefore gone. Letting out a growl he tried to think of what he should do but then noticed the determined smirk on Kojirou's face and the picture he was holding. Naruto climbed out of the river avoiding the following blows, waiting for Kojirou to make his move.

Which the red haired did soon after seeing his teacher seemed to be alright. "Hey idiots," he grinned as he dropped the paper. The attention of the three were now focused on Kojirou and the one holding him tightened his grip on the boy. "Watch this, Ninpo; Choju Giga!" The five drawings on the paper that had been laying in the grass after Kojirou let it fall, suddenly emerged from the drawing and became enormous tigers of ink. That alone shocked the three ninja that had been holding the three ge-nin enough to let them go. "Nice move," Minoru smiled to his team-mate. "Thanks," Kojirou smiled as he sent the tigers after the three enemy ninja.

Naruto had spotted the tigers and his three students who were now free. "Enough playing!" he shouted and punched the one who was coming after him with full force sending him flying into a tree. But the next thing he knew was a set of different kind of jutsu thrown at him. But when all of them stopped, Naruto was no-where. However he suddenly appeared out of the ground knocking out one of his enemies. Panting he looked at the others.

'_Darn, some of their jutsu hit, I wasn't in time with my _escape.' One suddenly came from behind and with rapid speed the blonde turned around and prepared a Rasengan which he pushed into the man's stomach. When he dropped on the ground he could only make an 'urgh' sound. But three others now went over on a hand to hand combat with Naruto and one managed to punch him into the river. This was followed by high speed kunai thrown in the water. Several hit Naruto making him grunt and loose the breath he had left.

"**Stay under, they will leave!"**

'_BUT…!'_

"**If it is the kids you worry about, they only used them, they won't kill them! You notice the Konoha headbands didn't you, they won't kill fellow citizens."**

On the land they all saw blood appear at the surface of the water followed by bubbles but then nothing. "I think we finally killed him." "If he doesn't come up within five minutes yes. The blood will give away his place in the water so he cannot swim to somewhere without us knowing."

Amaya wanted to run over to the place but Minoru stopped her. "Don't," he whispered, "They won't hurt us if we stay out of this." "But sensei is…" the girl tried. "Amaya, Minoru is right. Believe in Naruto-sensei, after all he's a jo-nin and unpredictable," Kojirou whispered with a stern look. Amaya nodded.

Five minutes passed by and there hadn't been any movement in the water. And the bubbles had disappeared three minutes ago. "I guess he's dead, no-one can survive that long underwater without any breath." "Yes, let's leave." And as soon as they appeared as soon they left. When Kojirou, Amaya and Minoru were sure they were gone, the three kids rushed over to the river. "Someone should go see if sensei is alright," Amaya said and at that moment Minoru jumped in the water and swam down. As soon Naruto saw the boy he decided to go up and when he hit the surface he gasped for air.

'_That almost killed me.'_

"**Good thing you have me then."**

'_Yeah… thanks.'_

"Sensei are you alright?" Amaya asked as she kneeled down and pulled him out of the water together with Kojirou. "More or less," Naruto said coughing up some water. "That you were able to hold your breath that long," Kojirou said impressed. "Not completely, if I had been under a couple of seconds longer I would have drowned." Now that he was out of the water, his wounds were clearly visible and with the blood mixed with water he seemed in an awful state. The blonde looked over to his arm that was bleeding badly and then turned his attention to Minoru. "I could use some help from you right now, Minoru." "B-b-but… I'm not that great yet." "You'll do just fine." The blue haired boy nodded and focussed on healing the wound on Naruto's arm, which he did quite well.

"Wow, you're awesome Minoru," Amaya said as she hugged the boy out of happiness, which made him gain a few shades of red on his cheeks. "Thanks Minoru," Naruto said, still trying to get back to breath. "Sensei you should go home," Amaya said looking over to her teacher yet still holding Minoru in her firm hug. "Yeah, you kids better go home." "Why did they attack you?" Kojirou wanted to know. Naruto stood up looking at the boy. "Your father doesn't like me for nothing, Kojirou. The villagers have hated me since the day I was born and tried to kill ever since. However it became worse lately. I'm surprised they attacked my while having you around."

'_Unless they did that to give me a weakness.'_

"**They surely did, kiddo."**

'_Would you stop calling me that?'_

"**Whatever."**

Naruto let out a sigh as he stood up and started shivering. "Sensei, go home before you catch a bad cold. Get a warm bath and then go to bed." Naruto sweat dropped, "don't worry, I don't get ill that easily." "Still you should go home. You're completely drenched." "And that happened to me more often before during battles and such, don't worry Amaya. I'll be okay." Amaya glared at her teacher which made Kojirou snort. "Sensei what would Hinata say if she found you completely drenched," Minoru brought in, backing up his team-mate. "She would rip him of his wet clothes and push him into bed," Kojirou joked. Naruto blushed as he turned his head away with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go home and get changed. I'll see you kids tomorrow again at nine. Usual place." The three nodded and then they all went back to the village where they went separated ways. Once home Naruto got rid of his shirt which he dumped on the laundry pile in the bathroom (which was surprisingly enough quite small). After that he got a quick warm shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Half naked he went to the kitchen to find himself some food. He passed the rest of the day with reading all his notes of the sealing jutsu he did and rereading the letter he got from Jiraiya.

Waking up next morning, Naruto walked over to the kitchen to get a breakfast. While making one he had to cough… quite a lot for that matter. _'Crap I think I do have a cold…'_ The Kyubi laughed at him. _'Not funny!'_ "….," Naruto said and stopped walking to the bathroom when he realized he had said nothing. He tried again. "….?" _'What the hell?' _

"**You lost your voice, baka."**

'_Oh great, just great.'_

Naruto got thermometer in the bathroom to check his temperature. _'At least I don't have a fever,'_ he thought sighing as he looked at the old thing he actually never really used before.

"**You mean YET."**

'_But I don't understand normally I don't get ill… especially not THIS easily. I mean I fell in the water several times, fought after it and now… unless…'_

"**You're thinking about that seal you did, aren't you."**

'_Well it could explain it.'_

The blonde went back to the living room to check his notes however he didn't find what he was looking for. Sitting beaten in his chair because he didn't know the reason for him suddenly being ill he stared at the table covered with papers. After some minutes he sighed and made himself something to eat. When he finished that he got dressed and looked over at his alarm clock which said it was eight thirty-two. He grabbed some small note paper and a pencil and left his apartment.

Not ten minutes later he was at the Hyuga maison, coughing a little until the door was opened by none other than his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway. He smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "Don't you need to be with your team?" This time the blonde sighed nodding. "What is it?" Hinata asked having the feeling he acted really strange. Naruto opened his mouth a moment, then closed it and got something out of his pocket. It was the paper and pencil he took with him. He quickly wrote something down and gave the note paper to Hinata as he coughed once again.

'I have a cold and lost my voice. Fell in the water during training yesterday.'

After reading it Hinata laid one hand on Naruto's forehead. "At least you don't have a fever," she smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Naruto smiled back and they walked to the living room. "Sit down, I'll be back in a moment," Hinata said, while she ran away.

Naruto sat down on a couch, while sighing. "Why the sigh, Naruto?" Naruto looked up and saw Hiashi entering the living room. "…." Hiashi raised one eyebrow, while Naruto grumbled and started to move his hands and arms in the hope Hiashi would understand him. Hiashi only gave him a confused look, what made Naruto drop his head. At that moment Hinata entered the living room again. "Oh, good morning father," Hinata greeted the clan leader. "Good morning… I think there is something wrong with your boyfriend," Hiashi said as he gave Naruto an I'm-not-coming-near-you-you're-acting-strange-look.

"He lost his voice, father," Hinata explained. Hiashi look at her for a moment or two before he started laughing. "It will be rather calm the next couple of days." This made the blonde sweatdrop as Hinata placed two items in his hands, a bottle and a spoon.

"Naruto-kun, take a spoon of this," she told him. Naruto stared at the bottle for a second before opening it, putting some on the spoon and taking it. He made a face of disgust afterwards which made Hiashi have even more fun before he walked away. Hinata placed a hand on his forehead. "I really wonder… maybe you should go back to bed, to prevent you getting a fever. You feel a little warm now."

"Naruto-nii-san, there are some visitors here for you," Hanabi said with a more or less uninterested face. Naruto looked at the three behind Hanabi and was surprised. He looked over to the clock on the wall and found out it ten past nine already while he had to meet up with his team at nine. He opened his mouth but not a word came out and he dropped his head as result.

The three kids looked confused at him. "We thought that you would be here when you weren't coming at nine sharp," Kojirou said. "Are you alright, sensei?" Minoru asked. "Naruto-kun lost his voice," Hinata explained. "Oh… that must be because he fell in the water yesterday," Amaya said. Naruto nodded with a sigh as reply.

Naruto grabbed the paper and pencil again and scribbled something. He handed over the paper to Amaya who read it together with her two team-mates.

'I won't be training with you guys today.'

"Well, that much we could have guessed…" Minoru muttered. "I don't want to go home again. Dad's gonna whine about drawing stupid paintings again." Amaya snickered, "But you're great." "Might be but being pushed to do it is no fun." "He's got a point, Amaya." The girl nodded.

"Why don't you all come along with me? I was invited by Sakura." "Really? We can come along?" Kojirou asked, seeming to like the idea very much. "Of course, you're coming too Naruto-kun I want to be sure you will be alright." The blonde nodded like an obeying pet.

Not much later the group was standing in front of Sakura's house. The door was opened by Sakura's mother.

"Oh hello, Naruto-san, Hinata-san and…" "We're Naruto-sensei's team," the three kids smiled to the pink haired woman. "Oh I see," she smiled back, "Come on in, I will let Sakura know you're here." The woman let everyone in, closed the door and went upstairs while the couple and the three young ge-nin went to the living room where they were greeted by Takashi.

"Naluto-nii-san!" the boy yelled and jumped on the blonde. Naruto coughed but couldn't help to smile. Naruto said something, or at least he tried, Takashi gave him a confused look. "What is it nii-san?" Naruto sighed and placed the boy on the ground. "Naruto-sensei lost his voice." This shocked the three year old. "Really?" he asked very worried, while Sakura entered the living room. "Konnichi wa," the pink haired said. "Hello," Hinata and the three kids said, while Naruto only smiled at his team-mate.

Takashi rushed over to his mother. "O-kaa-san, o-kaa-san! Naluto-nii-san lost his voice!" Sakura looked over to Naruto, who nodded. "We should help searching or else he can never talk again!" Naruto started to laugh, a bad idea, he started coughing because of it. Sakura couldn't help laughing at this as well. "Takashi, it doesn't mean his voice is laying somewhere on the ground." Her son looked at her not understanding. "Naruto just cannot talk because of his cold, Takashi-kun," Hinata explained. "Oh… so he will get his voice back?" Naruto nodded, still laughing and coughing.

"Naruto you look rather warm," the pink haired said. The blonde looked up with a sheepish expression. "He didn't have a fever yet when I checked this morning," Hinata said and placed her hand on the blonde's forehead. The blonde shook his head so she would get her hand of him. She gave him a stern look which made Sakura grin in her hand.

"Naruto you should go back to bed, before it gets worse." "…," he said and sighed, because he forgot he had lost his voice. However Hinata had understood what he was saying. "No you're not fine," she told him. "Sensei, listen to them," Minoru said. "Yeah, you'll be better in no time if you do. If you go walk around it will only get worse," Amaya said. Stubbornly the blonde looked away.

Hinata giggled, "Thank you kids, but I think you better go home now." "Hm," Minoru sighed. "Well we could go train," Kojirou said, standing up. "Ah of course!" the blue haired exclaimed somewhat more happy. "Count me in too," Amaya smiled and jumped of her chair.

"Good bye sensei, get well soon," the three said and left.

Hinata placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Come, Naruto-kun, please don't be stubborn." The blonde gave in and followed her to the front door after waving off. "Get well, Naruto," Sakura smiled as she and her son let them out. He merely nodded.

In his apartment Hinata pushed him on the bed and checked his temperature again. Naruto had to admit he was starting to feel horrible. "Get some sleep, I'll stay with you tonight," she whispered and kissed him on his cheek. His eyes widened, though he smiled with a blush. He got rid of his clothes and got into his pyjama.

Shivering from the cold he crawled under the sheets and tried to get some warmth. Hinata got a chair and sat down, watching the blonde over who had quickly fallen asleep.

In the evening Kojirou, Minoru and Amaya had decided to check on their teacher and knocked on his apartment door. Hinata opened it. "Konban wa," Amaya said. "How's sensei, doing?" the blue haired asked

Hinata looked over to the sleeping blonde. "He's asleep right now, though his fever hasn't gone down at all." "Is he going to be okay?" Kojirou wanted to know as Hinata let the three in. "I hope so, but Kakashi came to tell me what happened yesterday. Did they really attack you all?" The three nodded which made Hinata sigh and look over to Naruto with a worried look. "Kakashi also told he heard about an attack tonight. They found out he's still alive." "You cannot kill sensei that easily," Minoru said.

"True, but when's he's ill he won't be able to fight back," Amaya said worried as well. Hinata nodded. "I'm going to take him with me to my house. We have guards so he'll be safe there."

The three looked at the blonde in his bed. "Why are people attacking Naruto-sensei? Dad says he's a great shinobi," Minoru muttered. "They see him for something he's not," Hinata explained with a sad face, "Something from their past they cannot seem to forget." "What exactly is it?" Kojirou asked looking over his shoulder to the young woman.

Hinata got a backpack in silence. "Hinata-san?" Kojirou said questioning. "He will tell you himself one day, when you kids are ready to know and when Naruto feels ready to tell. Not even all his friends know." Amaya looked somewhat sad. "O-kaa-san says Naruto-sensei is a monster, but I don't believe he is. If he really was a monster then he wouldn't be so nice and helping." Hinata smiled as she packed some of Naruto's clothes. After packing some she stared at the clothes inside the bag.

"Now what did I forget?...ah!" The girl suddenly started to blush and walked over to the bathroom to find what she was looking. Amaya let out a giggle when Hinata came back with a couple of boxers. Minoru snorted as Kojirou raised an eyebrow. "How can you still blush while you're with sensei for more than three years now?" This caused Hinata to blush more. "Ano…" she muttered. "Don't tell me you never have seen him naked? I mean, didn't you guys already do… well things? You're old enough for that," he went on. "Kojirou!" Amaya exclaimed blushing by just the thought of what the boy was saying.

"What? They're nineteen. I bet I already did things by that age, probably more than once," the red haired muttered with a somewhat perverted blush. Hinata stared at him. "He reads the 'Come Come Paradise' series," Minoru explained. "A-aren't you un-underage for that?" Hinata stuttered blushing heavily. Kojirou shrugged his shoulders. "Dad bought it, I started reading it out of boredom." "Does-does he know?" "Yes."

Amaya stared at her team-mate who started to describe some of his favourite scenes and suggested a few things to Hinata who had a hard time not to faint. Minoru started snorting at one point, though blushing badly.

"Kojirou if you continue like that Hinata-chan's gonna faint," the blonde said hoarsely and started to cough. "Sensei, you're awake! And you have your voice back," Amaya shouted, glad something stopped Kojirou from phrasing sentences out of the third book. "Hard to sleep with all the noise," Naruto replied. Amaya sweat dropped as Minoru tried to stop his laughter.

"Sensei, have you two seriously not done anything." Naruto blushed. "Does it matter to you?" "Well maybe Sai-san is right. You have a small dick and are afraid to show it to her." Amaya's eyes widened, Minoru stopped laughing because of mere shock, Naruto stared at his student and Hinata… well at this point she fainted.

Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and caught the girl. He fell on his bottom with Hinata in his arms and started coughing. "Kojirou cough, enough about those talks cough I don't want hear them again cough until you're at least cough cough fifteen."

Kojirou nodded as he looked worried at the blonde who was still coughing. "Is Hinata-san going to be okay?" Amaya asked. Naruto could only nod.

Soon the Hyuga opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her boyfriend. "You okay?" he coughed. She quickly sat up. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You should go back to bed."

At that moment the door slammed open and overwhelmed the five looked to the door. "Oh, too bad he has company," one of the five men said grinning. Another appeared. "Meh, just a bunch of mere ge-nin and an average chu-nin, nothing to worry about." Three of the group grabbed Minoru, Kojirou and Amaya and tied them up. "See, too easy." Meanwhile Hinata started to fight the other two in order to prevent them from getting closer to Naruto. However when the other three joined it became too much.

The blonde came to his feet.

"Rasengan!" he shouted as he planted a blue spiralling ball into the stomach of one. Hinata floored another one with her Juken.

"Minoru, grab my brush," Kojirou hissed to his team-mate, "I cannot reach it." "Uh… hai." Minoru managed to reach Kojirou's brush and with some difficulty he gave it to his team-mate, while Amaya had reached a kunai. Quickly the red haired drew two tigers on the floor, which was rather difficult.

"Ninpo: Chōjū Giga!" he said. The others looked over to them. And while the two ink tigers attacked the three conscious masked ninja, Amaya cut the rope. With a slash of a kunai the tigers were gone but Minoru threw a handful of shuriken to them. "Miss brat," one laughed. "Pay attention," Naruto coughed and knocked him out. This was a sign for the other two to make their leave. One of them threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared, all the attackers were gone even the ones that were knocked out. Naruto dropped on the floor, coughing badly. "Thanks for the diversion kids," he managed to say.

Hinata kneeled down beside her boyfriend and checked his temperature again. The blonde was shivering from cold yet he was glowing. "Minoru, go get Sakura-san and tell her to come over to the Hyuga residence. Amaya report to the Hokage," she commanded. "Hai," the two replied and left in a rush. "Kojirou, you're going with us. Your jutsu can be a great diversion if we're attacked on the way to my home." "Why are we cough going there?" Naruto asked. "It's safer there. Do you think you can walk on your own?" The blonde nodded. He got some clothes on over his pyjama. After that they left.

"Come in." Nervously Amaya opened the door that let to the Hokage office. "Tsunade-sama?" The Hokage looked up from her paperwork. _'That's Naruto's student…'_

"Amaya, what are you doing here?" questioned the Hokage. "Hinata-san sent me. She told me I had to report Naruto-sensei was attacked in his own house." "WHAT?" Amaya jumped back in fear.

"Amaya please tell me what happened." "H-hai. It started yesterday. Sensei was attacked during our training, he fell in the river. Now he has a bad cold and fever because of that so Sakura-san and Hinata-san told him to go to bed, which he did. Hinata-san was watching over him and we decided to go pay sensei a visit after training. When we were there for a while a group of five masked men barged in and got Minoru-kun, Kojirou-kun and me. We were tied up while Hinata-san was fighting the other two. Then sensei used some jutsu called Rasengan and floored one of them while Kojirou-kun used his ink jutsu and I cut the ropes. As diversion Minoru-kun threw shuriken at the attackers and sensei floored a third one. Then the last two used a smoke bomb and fled with the unconscious men."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "This is getting out of hand… Where is Naruto now?" "The Hyuga household." Tsunade nodded and left her work for what it was as she and Amaya went to pay Naruto a visit.

"Urgh, that tastes bad," Naruto said in a hoarse voice. "I know but it will reduce your coughing." Naruto nodded to the pink haired. "At least I have my voice back." "Don't talk too much yet though," Sakura said and closed the bottle she was holding.

"I'll try, but I need to talk to Mitsuki." "What about?" Hinata asked. The blonde didn't answer but merely looked at his right hand, making the others confused.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Secrets of a seal**

"What do you need me for Naruto?" Mitsuki asked as she walked over to the blonde. The two of them where the only ones in the room; Naruto had told Tsunade to wait until he had discussed a couple of things with Mitsuki. Naruto showed a weak smile as the girl studied him. "You don't look so well…" "I know, I have a bad cold."

'_I don't think it's just a cold, but let's not tell him now.'_

"So what is it?" Naruto held up his right arm or rather his hand which made Mitsuki gain a serious look. "I think because of this I'm ill now," the blonde said and then coughed.

Grumpily Tsunade was sitting in a chair. "Wait he says, urgh," she muttered clearly annoyed. Hinata giggled a little and looked over to her father. "Father is something wrong?" "Just when I think we would get a couple of peaceful days he gets his voice back." This made Sakura, who was still there, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I had enough!" Tsunade suddenly exclaimed and charged over to the room. "Ah! Tsunade-sama, wait! I don't think that's a good idea," Hinata tried, but it was useless. The hokage slammed the door of the room where Naruto was open and got a dumbfounded look from Mitsuki while Naruto seemed to be on the edge of puking.

With a face of disgust the blonde boy managed to keep it back and looked over to the hokage and Hinata who was behind the old woman. "Hinata-chan could you bring me a bucket," the blonde asked hoarsely. Hinata quickly disappeared and came back within a minute, placing the bucket she brought next to the bed.

"Naruto, go to sleep. It's not just a cold you have right now," Mitsuki said as she looked sternly at her cousin. "What? But…" Tsunade started and got a death glares from Mitsuki and Hinata which made her back away. The three women left the room.

"I'll explain what's going on," Mitsuki said while walking back to the living room. "Mitsuki, why did Naruto-kun have to talk with you?" "To find the reason behind his illness," the girl questioned replied as the three entered the living room where they found two curious face, belonging to Sakura and Hiashi, looking at them.

Mitsuki sighed as she sat down on the floor. "Let's start about the seal Naruto did, he told me I was the only one who knew about it, by just finding out myself." "Seal?" Hinata asked not understanding.

"It seems simple but there's a long story behind it. I did some research in the books mom had brought with her when she moved to my birth town. It goes back in history for about three hundred years. Back then the Namikaze's weren't skilled in anything or even ninja's. They were known for marriage at 18 and around 3 children at age 23; this all because they were doomed with short lives. Most didn't even reach the 35," Mitsuki started explaining. Hinata gained a shocked face as Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. Tsunade seemed to know this fact.

"The local doctors couldn't find the reason until a team of ninja passed by and explained it was due to the enormous chakra level the older people had and that their body was not able to handle it, in conclusion they died by chakra overload. The heads of Namikaze family, changing every 5 years, became interested in the way of the ninja and they were taught some basics by this team that had passed by. Quickly their interest was turned to the sealing part and soon the older ones got their chakra sealed away. However the seal wasn't ideal, for the chakra was sealed eternity and not useable anymore. Though no-one seemed to care at that moment because or the first time in the family people reached the age of 50 or even 60 or 70. The younger ones however weren't pleased and they experimented and worked on a new seal. Throughout the years a final seal was formed. One that would be placed on a kid when beginning his life as a ninja or when hit age 12. This seal would slowly grow together with the child who's chakra level grows, making their life less painful. On top of that it would be taught how to unseal and reseal it when the child became a chu-nin."

Mitsuki stopped for a moment, gaining confused faces. "What does this have to do with Naruto being ill?" the pink haired asked, completely not seeing the point of this story.

"I'll get there in a moment. The chakra level of us Namikaze, such as Naruto and me, constantly grows. There is a limit but this differs per person and we're not able to calculate when it will stop. In other words, we had to place the seals in order to not die very young."

Mitsuki took off her glove of her right hand and channelled some chakra to it. Three dots appeared.

"That is the seal?" Hinata asked as she looked at the dots. "Actually these are three seals. I divided the overload of chakra in three parts. I'm able to use them as well by merely putting blood on one dot and say 'unseal' that will unseal and giving me my chakra back."

"But how did Naruto know about this?" Tsunade asked. "I'm sure he didn't know about it, he merely was interested in seals and got annoyed by his own chakra level. It starts to get painful after a while."

"I still don't understand what all this has to do with Naruto being this ill all of a sudden." Mitsuki turned to Sakura and asked, "Have you ever heard of every power has its weakness? Because so does this. And as for Naruto it has a double weakness."

Completely at loss four people stared at Mitsuki who let out a sigh and started explaining again.

"Before Naruto did his seal and even before he met my father's poison, his chakra was in balance with the one of Kyubi, which constantly floats through his body. This demon chakra prevented him from getting the flu or any other kind off illnesses. However things as diarrhoea he could still get by eating bad things. Basically the Kyubi's chakra attacked the viruses and bacteria, acting as his immune system. His real immune system never gained the chance to identify the viruses and bacteria or even remember them for later.

Now we go back to the situation now. First of the balance was disturbed by my father's poison, to top it of he and Kyubi almost fused. Yet Naruto managed to reseal the old seal and even was able to make a better one. Can we still follow that?"

There was several nodding before the wolf girl continued.

"Now he also has about three fourth, if it isn't four fifth, of his chakra sealed away on his right hand. Though I found out he has to go through the whole sealing again instead of simply putting some new blood on the places where his seals are, but that aside.

Because of this the balance between his and Kyubi's chakra is different. In fact now there is barely any chakra of Kyubi running through his system. Now there is no longer Kyubi chakra to deal with the viruses and bacteria Naruto is a walking paradise for these."

Shocked Tsunade stared as Mitsuki who added some more. "In fact all the vaccinations he had were no use at all, his immune system knows nothing about any virus or bacteria so he can get several illnesses at the same time. Like he has a very bad cold and the flu right now."

"Wh-what? You're joking right," Tsunade mumbled in shock.

"I wish I was. Though I must say this is only a theory the two of us came upon. You are the one who can check."

Tsunade stood up immediately and went back to Naruto. The blonde was fast asleep, making her able to give him a full examination very easily. The last time she saw him in a state like this he had the poison that turned him in a half fox boy in his body. That was nothing compared to this. A poison is easily to get rid off once you found it. Viruses and bacteria where a whole different matter.

Mitsuki and Hinata, standing in the door opening, looked at the figure in bed. Hinata was about to cry, not knowing what to do, and Mitsuki watched her cousin with a worried look. "Tsunade-sama?" Hinata almost whispered in fear to wake up Naruto.

"Mitsuki is right, he has no T-cells that remember any of the viruses." "Then I suggest he gets vaccines again," Mitsuki said, "to prevent worse."

The hokage turned around and looked at her. "You're right… why aren't you a medical ninja?" "Because I only know the basic; Nodoka is the expert in my team." "So the three of you really worked as a team those years?"

Mitsuki nodded as Tsunade passed her and Hinata by. "I'm going to get the major vaccines ready for tomorrow. I'll be here at eight in the morning, Hinata. Now I need to find which ones are most needed at the moment."

Hinata nodded as Tsunade disappeared around the corner. "Will Naruto-kun be alright?" a worried Hinata asked Mitsuki. "I hope so, if we act quick enough he will. But Naruto always surprises us, doesn't he." "He does," Sakura smiled, "I better go help Tsunade."

Mitsuki had her arms folded and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "What is it?" "Naruto's request… he asked me to take care of his team for the time being. What do you think Hinata? Should I?" "They're a wonderful couple of kids, they helped us escaping. I'm sure if you teach them for a while they'll be better of than letting them train on their own." Mitsuki nodded, "I'm surprised he asked it's like…" "He cares a lot about them? Yes, they were the worst of their class so I guess that is a reason." The blonde girl snickered, "All right then, they meet at nine tomorrow morning on the western bridge I heard. I better go now. Take good care of that boyfriend of yours." Hinata blushed a little and nodded.

Having a soar throat Naruto tried to keep his mouth shut when he got a fifth shot. He still felt dizzy, nauseous and very tired.

"There that is the last one for today," Sakura said as she placed the empty shot back in her suitcase. "Why so many?" the blonde asked hoarsely. "To prevent worse Naruto, you know your immune system doesn't recognize any of the viruses." The blonde nodded and let himself fall back into the pillows. His body felt heavy, just like his head. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Sakura left the room and Hinata placed a cold wet wash cloth on the blonde's forehead. "I hate being ill," he muttered. He received a kiss on his cheek. "It'll be alright. Here drink something." Naruto hesitated, drinking hurt but if he said no Hinata would make him drink anyway so he nodded and sat up.

After swallowing the water he looked at his girlfriend. "By the way, Misuki… is she…?" "She's training your team," Hinata said as she pushed him back into the bed and kissed his cheek again, "Go back to sleep."

Three pair of eyes blinked in shock and confusion. "So… sensei got it that bad?" Minoru asked. "I'm afraid so," Mitsuki said, "So for the time being I'll be training you three. Tsunade gave us all a B-rank mission as well."

"WHAAAT?" the three exclaimed not believing their ears. "It's to hunt down this group of idiots that attacked my cousin and you three are needed in this. First of, who knows about your training location? Who do you kids tell?" "Are you accusing us?" Kojirou shouted pissed. Mitsuki sighed and shook her head. "No, but it is possible that the people you tell are the information sources of this group."

"I don't tell anyone. Mom is always gone or not interested in it anyway," Amaya said. "Dad doesn't really ask, he only wants to know what time I would be home. And no-one else asks… so I don't tell." "Dad asks…" Kojirou muttered, "… and he never liked Naruto-sensei." Mitsuki gained a thoughtful look on her face. "You think dad is giving them information?"

Amaya jumped up, "That's ridiculous, why would he if he knew they were attack when we were still around sensei!" "No Amaya, it could be possible… highly possible I would say," Mitsuki said, "Very well then. Let's find out. Kojirou I want you to tell your father that tomorrow you'll train in the woods at the west gate, not to deep. We will simulate a battle, you will have to defeat your teacher like the test you got from Naruto, but this time without the bells. Don't tell him anything about me being your teacher for the time being."

"You're telling me to lie to my father?" Mitsuki nodded. "Okay then… I guess…" "Okay then let's start with some training. I'm going to focus on tracking scents and spying and how to get information out of people. What you need for this is smooth talking."

Together with Rakuna the three learned how to pick up scents and how to track them down. Bringing chakra to their nose seemed to be a good key for it.

When the evening arrived, Mitsuki knew it was around dinner time due to her growling stomach and she let the kids go home.

"That was interesting," Amaya said. Minoru nodded with a smile, "Yeah, even though they are family they teach quite different yet somewhat the same. I liked it." Then the two turned to look at Kojirou who seemed to be sad.

"Kojirou-kun?" Amaya said as she watched him with concern in her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder as Minoru watched them.

"Kojirou-kun, what's wrong?" Suddenly the red haired stood still. "I don't know… I mean, I never really liked my father that much. He always pushed me in doing things I don't want to. He took away the joy in the things I liked, like drawing or school. A-and now… I-I'm pretty certain it's his fault, that he is the one giving th-that group the information." Amaya placed an arm around his shoulder, "It will be alright. Even if it is your father, we don't blame you. Neither would sensei." "B-but…" "Amaya is right Kojirou. You're not the one to blame," Minoru said with a serious tone and then turned around, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Both Amaya and Kojirou watched him leaving, somewhat confused by the look had given when he had talked.

Eventually Amaya turned her head to Kojirou. "I'm going home too, my brothers and sisters are waiting for me. Will you be okay on your own?" "I'll be fine, thanks Amaya-chan." The girl smiled and ran off.

Mitsuki stretched her arms into the air and continued walking home. "You're pretty good at teaching," Rakuna said. "Thanks, I guess… you know… I'm not really in the mood of going home. Especially with Nodoka and Ryudo acting all childish in their relationship. Was I ever like that with Kiba-kun, Rakuna?" The wolf shook her head. "Luckily not, your playing with Kiba was a little more mature."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "A little?" The wolf smirked. "Do you think Kiba-kun is home… I don't know if he has a mission… sigh maybe I should just go eat something and go home. It's not polite to suddenly appear."

A second after saying that arms were wrapped around her and someone licked her right ear. The scent the person had made the girl blush. "Appear where?" the person whispered. "Ki-Kiba-kun?" "Hm, so?" "Uhm… I didn't really want to go home, having Ryudo and Nodoka around playing childish love games all the time," Mitsuki muttered still being hugged. Kiba nuzzled his face into her neck as the girl continued. "A-and I was thinking about going over to you but it's impolite to suddenly appear, w-would you s-stop that?" she whispered at the end. "Ow, but you like it," the boy pouted. "Not in public," she whispered as she freed herself.

Kiba gained a grin on his face. "Well then, why don't you come with me? We eat some of moms lasagne and go to bed and play a bit." This made Mitsuki blush, due to the meaning behind it, as Akamaru barked which Rakuna understood and replied to with: "I completely agree with you."

After a second Mitsuki nodded smiling and Kiba placed his arm over her shoulder.

When the lasagne was heated and placed on plates the two sat at the dining table and began at their dinner. "How was your day?" Kiba asked as he swallowed. "I taught Naruto's team some things. They are indeed quite interesting. By the way… I think I should tell you this." Mitsuki got he glove of and showed Kiba her naked hand. The dog boy seemed confused, but as soon three dots appeared he almost chocked in his lasagne. "What's that?" he asked still chocking a little. "A seal. I placed it on myself. The Namikaze family is known for sealing, you know that. Our chakra grows a lot more than a regular ninja, making us die young if we don't seal part of it away. This is why I have those seals. Naruto has them too." "I see… so you can use the chakra you sealed away in battle as well?" "Yes." Kiba grinned, "I should watch out then. I bet you're a lot stronger than me. Heck you were as strong as Naruto during the last chu-nin exam."

Mitsuki giggled and put her glove back on. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you a lot unless you really deserve it." "Hm, that's good to know," Kiba whispered as he leaned in and kissed her while stroking her over her back.

At that moment Kiba's mother came inside the kitchen. "Oh… sorry to butt in but is there still some of that lasagne I made left?" Kiba abruptly pulled back. "MOM!" he shouted making his mother laugh.

Blushing Mitsuki began to eat again. She felt more awkward because Kiba's mother and soon his sister joined the dining table. Kiba seemed to be jumpy and quickly ate his dinner and cleaned up his plate as soon he had finished. Mitsuki followed his example and then was pulled along by her boyfriend.

"What are you two gonna do?" Kiba's mother asked with a teasing smile. "Watching a movie in my room," Kiba answered and continued his walk. In his room Kiba closed the door and sighed. Mitsuki dropped herself on his bed which Kiba heard and made him look over his shoulder. "Maybe we should really go watch a movie… you know… just in case," he said. Mitsuki nodded. "What do you want to see?" "Just put something on, I don't really care," she shrugged. Kiba nodded and turned on his tv. After putting some video into the recorder he walked to his girlfriend who pulled him down and kissed him. When they parted he lay down beside her and he placed his arms around her and pulled her closer nuzzling his nose in her neck. "Or can't I do that?" "It's okay," she replied as she felt him lick her there.

"I missed this when you were away so long… us being together." Mitsuki turned around, going with her hand over his cheek as she smiled. "I missed it too," she whispered and then her lips met his as her hand went under his shirt.

Soon they were tangled up in each other, completely ignoring the movie. Kiba nibbled Mitsuki's ear as he whispered, "I love you."

Hinata walked back to the room Naruto was staying. She was shocked when she didn't find him there but the shock subdued when he walked in, coming out of the bathroom. He dropped on the bed as if he hadn't seen her. Hinata walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead, making him look up. Before Hinata knew he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She suddenly lay right next to him. Blushing she stared in his vague blue eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and then closed his eyes.

Hinata sat up, knowing he was asleep again, yet she couldn't leave him. So she got, after some hesitating, rid of her clothes and got her shirt back on as soon she had dropped her bra on the floor. Then she laid Naruto so he would be lying with his head on the pillow and pulled the blankets over him after crawling next to him. She felt his arms wrapping around her again. She blushed, wondering what he would do the next morning.

She was still somewhat shy about her appearance even if they had been dating for so long. Hinata felt guilty for it, that he had to wait to get what he want, and she was sure he wanted, for so long. But he told her not to push herself. He wanted her to feel completely comfortable about it. They went slow and whenever he touches her she felt flutters and wanted more but always chickened out.

Smiling she looked at the boy beside her and kissed him softly on his forehead. "Good night Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"Kiba! Wake up!" The door of Kiba's room was opened and just when Hana opened her mouth to shout once again she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Then she shook her head with a smile.

"Hana! Did you wake your brother yet, he has to give the dogs a bath!" "Mother, don't shout, like that. Come see this for yourself… and bring a camera," Hana snickered. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Soon Hana was joined by her mother and stared into the room of her son. There she saw Kiba in only his boxers, having his arms wrapped around his girlfriend who was only wearing her shirt and panties. The rest of the clothes AND the blanket lay on the floor. The television was still on, seemed to be forgotten last night because the remote was even still lying on top of it.

"I wonder what they did last night…" Rakuna and Akamaru then came behind the two women. "Are Mitsuki and Kiba up already?" Rakuna asked. Hana and her mother looked at the wolf. "No but… they seemed to have had an enjoyable night…" Rakuna sniffed the air. "Well whatever they did, it didn't include mating."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: When hunters become prey**

Kojirou, Amaya and Minoru had hidden themselves in trees. Mitsuki had as well. The group was waiting for the hunters that would track down Naruto. Just a few minutes left and they would be there.

Kojirou shifted from one foot to another, anxiously staring at the spot he had told his father they would meet up with their teacher. And soon a group of 3 appeared.

"Hm? I though they would be here?" one said. "According to Yuuta-san they would, but I don't see anything. Maybe he lied."

"BAKA! Like Yuuta-san would lie to us, he's doing this for his son." "Well anyway, no-one seems to be here so let's go."

Kojirou was shaking. They had actually said his father's name so it was proof enough that he was part of this. "Kojirou, come down." The boy looked below and saw Mitsuki standing together with his team-mates. Kojirou jumped down. "I'm sorry…" he muttered. "For what?" Mitsuki asked confused. "Because of me they always know where to find sensei…" "First of that's not true," Mitsuki cut him off, "Second of, you couldn't know. Now stop the sulking and listen. We're going to think of a plan to capture the whole gang that is after Naruto."

Minoru looked shocked at Mitsuki. "H-how?" "Well I can come up with a plan within a couple of minutes but I want you three to think of something while I guide you a little. So let's sit down for the time being and think about what we know about this group."

The three kids sat down as a thoughtful look crossed their face.

"Well, I guess they meet each other daily. Dad always leaves after dinner." Mitsuki nodded, "That's useful information, do you also know when he comes back?" "Uhm… I'm already to bed and asleep when he gets back so I guess really late," Kojirou told.

"They don't want to be discovered, since they're hiding their identity with masks," Minoru gave it a try. "Yes, that's also true so we need to find out who they really are," Mitsuki said, already knowing how to find out but letting the kids do the thinking work.

"Follow my father," Kojirou said looking determined, which surprised Mitsuki. "He leaves around seven thirty. He's not a ninja and he barely notices when someone is spying on him. He will lead you to the group, then you can get all the scent examples and go after everyone the next day."

Mitsuki blinked a few times and then laughed. "Kojirou you're a better ninja than you think." "Huh?" "Not many can think of a plan within a few seconds after given one hint," the blonde explained. Blushing somewhat Kojirou looked away, grinning a little.

"There is only one but. I cannot hunt them down all by myself, even with Rakuna's help. I'll let you kids catch some of them too."

"WHAT?" the three replied in shock. "Don't worry, when you need help I will give it to you, but I'm sure you will do fine."

"Then… how will you get the scent examples?" Minoru asked confused. "I will infiltrate. The good thing is I haven't been here for a long time and people don't really know me that well. So no-one knows my relationship with my dear cousin," Mitsuki said as a devious smile appeared on her face which made the three kids have shivers run up their spine.

Mitsuki was hiding in a tree, her eyes focused on the door of Kojirou's house. Soon the father of the boy would come out and the plan was to follow him to meeting place of the anti Naruto group.

'_There,' _the girl thought and followed him as she jumped from roof to roof. After a while she jumped down.

"Yuuta-sama?" The man turned around as she approached him. "Yes, young lady?" Mitsuki looked from one side to the other without moving her head and then turned her attention back to the man. "I heard you joined a group to get rid of the fox monster, is that correct?" "Why are you asking me?" Yuuta asked on guard. "I want to join. Just the thought of having something like that walking around in this village gives me the creeps. I'm a pretty good ninja and I'm willing to offer my help."

Yuuta nodded and signed her to follow him. "What's you ninja level?" "Chu-nin, but I'm at jo-nin level, just need to take the exam but haven't had the time yet."

Yuuta knocked on a door. "Password." "Gone with the demon fox," Yuuta whispered and the door was opened. Yuuta got inside followed by Mitsuki. "This young lady wishes to help us. She's a chu-nin ninja." The guard nodded and let Mitsuki in.

'_Good, I'm in. Now the real mission starts.'_

"Ah welcome, Yuuta-san. Who did you bring with you?" "I don't want my real name to come out, so just call me Mi," Mitsuki announced. "That's alright. Everyone here is hiding his or her true identity." Mitsuki nodded and looked around, but most of all she took in all the scents and memorized them. She overwhelmed by the amount of people there were. At least over forty, not including herself and Yuuta.

"So, Yuuta-san. Do you know where the fox will be tomorrow? We need to get rid of him as soon as possible. He's a danger to us all."

"YOU should be glad my son got unharmed, during those last two attacks!" Yuuta raged. Mitsuki let out a snort.

'_These people are idiots, let's give them what they want and they will eat out of my hands.'_

"What's so funny, girl?" the leader asked clearly angry due to Yuuta's insult. "You are a bunch of idiots. Do you guys even know what exactly you are dealing with?"

Everyone in the room now stared at her. _'Good I have their attention.'_ "It's easy to see. I have been analysing the fox for a while now and I know his weaknesses very well. The reason you people have been failing is because you DO NOT know his weaknesses."

"Weaknesses? Like what?" Mitsuki seemed to gain the leader's attention. "First off all, I heard that right now he's ill. Ill people are easy to catch. Second he would do everything for his friends or students. Make them seem to be in danger and he won't be able to do a thing."

"That one is true!" someone exclaimed. "Yes, when we battled him and thought he had drowned we caught his students he was distracted. On top of that he didn't come at us with killing intention."

"See what I mean," Mitsuki said, "Also I heard his team is being taught by someone called Tsuwata Mitsuki. She's companied by a wolf at all times and they will meet up in the village at the park fountain tomorrow at 9.30 AM. I say catch them as quickly as possible, using everyone needed. Then send a note to the fox that if he doesn't sacrifice himself the four will die."

"WHAT! My son is one of his students!" "Are you telling me you doubt the fox will come and give in?" Mitsuki gave Yuuta a look that made the man back away. "N-no, you're right."

"Good. Then let's make sure we get the fox tomorrow." There was several nodding and grinning. _'Hehe, as easy as taking a lollipop from a baby, not that I would ever do such a thing.'_

"Who's that?" asked three voices as they started a to them unknown girl. "This is Nodoka. She will play for me for a while." "Huh? Why that?" Kojirou asked confused

"I told your father and the rest of the group that we would meet up at 9.30 at the park fountain. To catch the whole gang, the four of you will act as if you cannot do a thing, however…"

"We will jump into action when you give us a sign," Minoru said with a grin. Mitsuki smiled, "Exactly. But it won't be just a normal sign. I can use telepathy so I will tell you in your mind." "You mean we will hear you talk in our thoughts?" Amaya asked. Mitsuki nodded. "But… you mean I might actually have to attack my own father?" Kojirou said. "That is highly possible. Even though he's not a ninja among some others, I told everyone to come. They think I'm on their side and I will act like that and so do you four have to. Rakuna will be with Nodoka."

"Mitsuki, you really think this will work?" Nodoka asked, "I'm not that…" "Quit with the I'm not good enough, Nodoka. You're an amazing medic and saved us several times. Besides, Ryudo will also help out with catching our prey. So you'll be safe."

A blush appeared on the girl's face.

"And don't forget me," Rakuna said, sitting beside the girl. "Yes, I'm sorry. Of course it will work out," Nodoka said and hugged the wolf. "Can't… breathe," Rakuna gasped for air. "Alright then. You go to the meeting place but not all together. Nodoka, or should I say Mitsuki, will appear last. I will give you kids a sign when you have to attack."

The four nodded. "I'll leave first then," Amaya said.

"I'm going to meet up with our prey. Kojirou, will you be alright?" "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Mitsuki-san."

"Where is Mi?" someone asked. "I'm right here, I'm sorry for being a little late." "Ah good, for a moment I though you wouldn't appear." "No worries, Yuuta-san. You think I would want to miss out on this?"

"Quiet now. Let's wait for those kids and the substitute teacher to appear."

"Amaya-chan wait up!"

Amaya stopped walking and turned around. It had been Minoru shouting her name. He stopped right in front of her and panted. "Minoru-kun are you okay?" "Y-yeah," he panted. He was suddenly grabbed by his hand. "Let's go sit on the edge of the fountain, so you can rest." Heavily blushing Minoru was dragged along for a few hundred more meters and was then pushed to sit down.

"Will you be alright?" "I just said I'm fine," he muttered looking away. Amaya sat down beside him. "That's not what I mean. I mean later on." "Oh… don't worry. I'll be doing okay. If you get hurt I'll heal your wounds okay?" Amaya smiled, "sure."

"Hey guys," Kojirou said. "Hey Kojirou," the two said yet looking at each other. Kojirou blinked a few times. _'Oh come on don't tell me they like each other… is that a good thing within a team?'_

"Morning kids."

The three looked up. "Morning," they said.

"They're all together now. Let's move in."

Mistuki nodded.

Rakuna, be warned. We're coming your way

Hai

Mitsuki saw how they all rushed over to Naruto's team and soon the group was surrounded. However Rakuna attacked a few here and there and Mitsuki threw herself at the wolf. "I got it." "Nasty beast, it ripped my arm open."

"Let's tie up this bunch and get a message ready to that fox bastard."

Now kids.

Amaya quickly made a series of hands signs when someone grabbed her shoulder. Within a second there were ten of her. "Kage Bunshin?" Several said shocked as Amaya merely grinned.

Minoru was ready with a set of kunai and shuriken and Kojirou had drawn a couple of tigers that attacked his enemies. Ryudo came in time to save Nodoka from an attack from the back while she was busy with another in front of her. She blocked several fists coming at her, soon came to the realisation the person she was fighting wasn't a ninja and knocked him out rather quickly after that.

"Mi help!" Mitsuki looked up and saw the leader of the group in a pinch as he was attacked by Kakashi who had appeared as well. "I would love to," Mitsuki said and stood up. While she was walking over to the two men Kakashi backed away, making the leader of the 'get rid of Naruto' group grin however that grin soon disappeared for he was punched right into his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the man asked when he got up. Mitsuki quickly tied his hands and legs together. "Rakuna, get those that escaped," she ordered to the wolf. "Right!" the wolf replied and set of to track down some escaped prey.

Kakashi did the same and soon a bunch of tied up people was sitting near the park fountain, being watched over by Minoru and Amaya who made sure to throw kunai at those who tried to escape. If they tried too many times they would tie him or her up to a tree.

In the mean time Kojirou was chasing his father, even though the man was disguised he recognized him.

"Choju Giga!" he shouted and 5 snakes flew in the direction of the man. They tangled themselves around his legs, making him unable to run any further and he fell. Kojirou stopped in front of Yuuta's face.

"I can't believe you sank this low… father." "You… you knew it was me?" Yuuta said shocked. "Of course I knew! What are you taking me for? I'm a ninja, unlike you. And accept it or not, Naruto-sensei will be my teacher until a graduate as jo-nin!"

Yuuta tried to get up but failed. "Son, listen. I'm only doing this for your own good. I don't want to loose you like I lost your mother. And that demon is…"

"Stop calling him that! You don't know him and probably never will!" "Stop talking like that to me! I'm your father!"

"I don't give a damn shit! You're a worthless father. You take away the joy of the things I used to like! School, drawing, and many other things. But I'm not gonna let you take away what I have now! I hate you!"

"Kojirou that's enough," a calm voice said. The boy looked around. "Mitsuki-san…" "What? YOU are Mitsuki? You lied to us!" "Partly yes, but only with a good reason."

The girl walked up to Kojirou, who still was frustrated.

"Kojirou, hate is a big thing to say," she said. "Shut up! It's true. I do hate him. He's been a horrible father." Mitsuki kneeled down. "He only did what he believes is good for you, that's what parents are like. Trust me, I know very well." "I don't care!" the red haired shouted, clenching his fists.

"My father tried to make me run away and hate him in order for me to be safe. I only discovered short before he died, me being his killer. Do you want that to happen?" Kojirou looked shocked and shook his head. "B-but…"

"Everyone is caught, Mitsuki," Nodoka said as she and Amaya and Minoru walked into their direction. Mitsuki turned her attention towards her team-mate. "Who's watching over them?" "Ryudo-kun is. Kakashi-san is to Hokage-sama."

Amaya walked over to Kojirou. "Kojirou-kun, are you alright?" "Leave me alone!" he shouted back, pushing the girl out of the way and getting away of there. "Kojirou! Wait!" Amaya shouted and ran after him. After some hesistating Minoru went after them.

"Should we follow?" Nodoka asked. "No… they'll be fine," Mitsuki replied.

"Urgh, this stuff still tastes bad," Naruto complained after swallowing his medicine. "But you're doing somewhat better because of it, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Do you want something to eat." Naruto shook his head and lay down, "Still feel like I will throw up when I eat." He felt Hinata's hand on his forehead. "At least your temperature went down somewhat."

The door was opened which made Hinata look up. "Nee-san, someone is here to see you," Hanabi said. Hinata nodded and gave her boyfriend a glance before she left the room. Hanabi brought her to the living room where Mitsuki was waiting together with Kakashi.

"Hello, Hinata," Kakashi greeted. Hinata looked somewhat surprised at the two, wondering why they were here.

"How's Naruto doing?" Mitsuki asked. "A bit better than yesterday." "That's good to hear." "Anyway, the reason we're here is because we finally managed to capture this group that hunts down Naruto all the time," Kakashi explained.

Hinata's face lit up; she smiled and started crying. "Right now Tsunade is snee- h-hey Hinata," Mitsuki said as she was being hugged by the Hyuga girl.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: The large radiance and seven seas**

A couple of days had passed by and Naruto was rubbing his arm. It started to swollen a little, so Sakura placed the rest of the remaining 3 shots in his other arm.

"Sorry, I should have changed the place more often," Sakura said uncomfortable, "I didn't think about it. Been too busy lately." "It's alright, don't worry," Naruto muttered, pulling his sleeves down again.

"How has your temperature been?" she asked while standing up and putting the empty shots in a little bag. "Stable, bit too high yet, Hinata-chan said, but I feel okay," he stood up and walked with her to the door, "at least I don't feel like throwing up or sleeping all the time anymore." Sakura laughed a little, making Naruto grin a little.

Naruto stopped close to the door, but kept his distant. Going outside or close to an open door was something Hinata forbade him and, still staying over at the Hyuga compound, it would be wise to listen to that since everyone could watch him.

"Thanks, Sakura." "Get well you, good bye Naruto," she replied and left.

Naruto then walked over to the living room, where he found Tenten in the arms of Neji. "Heya," the blonde greeted. The two looked up. "Why are you walking around in pyjama's?" Tenten asked confused, "And… here…" Naruto let out a grin, "You've been on a mission haven't you?" "Uhuh," Tenten replied.

"To make it short, I got ill and Hinata doesn't let me go home until I'm completely better." "Hiashi told me when I got back. I don't think you mind staying here though."

A slight blush crept across Naruto's face as he looked away and said, "Like you are one to talk." This made Tenten giggle and Neji blush a little.

"Naruto-san?" Naruto looked to the door opening where he found Homare. "Uhm… I'll be going back to bed in a while," he quickly said, knowing that Hinata told her to watch over him when she was gone. Both Tenten and Neji started to snort and received a glare of the blonde.

"That's not what I am here for. Hiashi-sama wishes to see you, he's in his office." "Oh, okay."

Naruto followed Homare to Hiashi's office where she let him in and left. "You called for me, Hiashi-sama?" The man looked up. "Ah, yes. I thought you might like this. I just found it while looking for some papers." Hiashi gave Naruto a box, which he opened with curiosity. "Pictures… of my parents?" "My twin brother loved making pictures. If you want you can have them."

"E-eh? R-really?" "Of course," Hiashi said as he stood up, "You never saw your parents after all. It's the least I can do." "Th-thanks," Naruto muttered as he looked inside the box. "I'm off to a meeting now. You can stay here or go to Hinata's room if you want, don't go outside." "Yes," Naruto said, only half hearing what the Hyuga clan leader just said.

Hiashi left the room and Naruto sat down on the floor, taking picture after picture out of the box. Some were funny, some were not. The more pictures he got out, the older his parents got. At one point Naruto stared at a picture of his father wearing a chu-nin vest. He then stood up and walked to Hinata's room with the picture in his hand.

Inside his girlfriend's room he walked over to the mirror and stared at himself before looking at the picture again. "I don't get it; even I see the similarities… why can't the villagers?"

"**Because they don't want to, I guess."**

Naruto let out a sigh.

'_But it's so damn obvious. I really look a lot like… dad…'_

The blonde walked back to the office of Hiashi.

"**I thought you got used to it by now?"**

'_I did, I just don't understand. I really wonder if it will be a big surprise that I'm the son of the fourth by most of the adults.'_

Naruto sat down again and looked at the rest of the pictures. He even found several with Mitsuki and her parents, back when Mitsuki was around one year old. And he burst into laughter when he found one in which his cousin was battling his father over a cookie. Mitsuki had the thing already in her mouth while her uncle tried to get it out of her mouth.

The young teacher turned the picture around and found some scribbles at the back.

"_Mitsuki clearly was still hungry. She got Minato's cookie who wasn't too pleased with this and tried to get it back. In the end he gave up, saying he didn't like baby drool on his cookie. Too bad for him it was the last cookie there was."_

Laughing Naruto placed the picture away. "I should show this one to Mitsuki," he grinned and looked at the last remaining pictures in the box. To his surprise there were other things in the box as well. It seemed like letters. Hesitating he looked at them for several seconds but then got one out and read it.

To his surprise they seemed to be letters directed to his mother.

'_Why does Hiashi have these…?'_

He got all the letters out and the last one was directed to Hiashi. Naruto unfolded the paper and started reading.

_Dear Hiashi,_

_We can't believe what happened. We got a letter from Sarutobi-san in which was described that Kyubi attacked the village and Minato saved everyone by sealing the demon fox away and died due to this. However we were even more shocked to read our daughter died during this awful day._

_We're glad you and your family survived and our son in law managed to prevent worse, but for us this is a great loss. _

_We hope you, your wife, and child when it is born, will come to visit us once in a while. And maybe you can explain us better what happened that day, for in Sarutobi's letter there is not much described. _

_He ended with telling us he will bring Kushina-chan's body to the former Whirlpool Country so she could be buried here. We appreciate this and hope you will come as well, for she was good friend of yours and your best friend's wife. _

_We hope you are doing fine and to hear from you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Daiki & _

_Uzumaki Nanami_

"This is…" Naruto started in shock and then noticed he had started crying. He rubbed the tears away and stared at the letter, reading it again and again. Then he started searching for an envelop with the address on it. He found one.

It had the stamp of a hawk post office on it. With some difficulty he managed to read the name of the town and walked over to the giant map on the wall.

"Let's see, Whirlpool country used to be… here… but where is Kamon?" It took him a while before finding the town. But as soon as he did he gathered all the pictures and letters, put them in the box which he then placed on the desk before rushing to Hinata's room to get his clothes.

"**BAKA! Don't think about going outside in your state of being!"**

'_Shut up!'_

"**It's more than a day travel by foot!"**

'_Don't worry about it. I'll be fine!'_ Naruto growled back to Kyubi as he got himself in his trousers.

He then quickly got his shirt and green vest on, grabbed his sandals that were standing near the door that would lead outside and just before leaving the room he grabbed his head band.

After that he slid the door open and softly closed it behind him. _'I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I have to.'_

After jumping over the wall he tied his headband around his head and head home where he gathered some stuff. Then he left.

Minoru was grumpily looking at Kojirou and Amaya who was trying to tell the boy to take a break, but the red haired wouldn't listen. Eventually he couldn't watch it anymore so jumped up and walked over to the two.

"Amaya-chan, let him. If he drops down from training so much, it's his own fault!" he said angrier than he meant it.

Amaya looked shocked at him, but Minoru seemed to have caught Kojirou's attention. The red haired looked at his two team-mates for a moment, "Fine, I'll stop." He then dropped in the grass.

A few minutes later Mitsuki returned with their lunches. "There we go, anyone hungry?" "Uhm… why did you bring this much?" Amaya wondered. "Mitsuki eats a lot but doesn't gain weight," Rakuna replied making the wolf girl sweat drop.

"You and sensei really are family," Kojirou grinned. "Talking about Naruto… you three haven't seen him yesterday, have you?"

The three looked confused at Mitsuki who had a thoughtful face. "He's missing… Hiashi saw him as last at 2 PM yesterday. Hinata is worried sick, but Hiashi says not to worry. I feel like he knows more about where Naruto could be but doesn't say it."

"B-but… sensei isn't fully recovered yet is he?" Minoru asked shocked, forgetting his anger. "No, he isn't even allowed to go outside… when he does… his fever will get back. On the other hand, it's Naruto we're talking about. I'm sure he will be fine…"

Naruto leaned against a tree. "Urgh… maybe I shouldn't have done this."

"**You should have listened to me! On top of that your mate will be really mad when you return,"** Kyubi teased at the end.

Naruto blushed a little as he untied his headband and placed it around his neck, like his girlfriend always has. After that rubbed some sweat from his forehead and continued for a few hours.

But then he had to stop again. Exhausted he sat down, sitting against a rock. _'It should be around here somewhere… maybe I went too far. Those people in that town said I had to be on this mountain but…'_

He didn't think more for he fell asleep.

"See you kids tomorrow," Mitsuki said and parted from the three students of Naruto. Amaya turned her attention back to Kojirou. "Will you be alright? All alone at home? You can stay over at my place if you want?" "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not alone, I have guards around me at home. And dad will be back tomorrow," he clearly didn't sound excited about the last part.

Amaya nodded and said her goodbye before she left. Minoru muttered a goodbye to Kojirou and turned around to walk away however he was stopped by the red haired.

"What?" the blue haired snarled. "Stop being like this." "Like what?" Kojirou sighed and let his team-mate go. "Acting all jealous."

Now Minoru looked confused, "Why should I be jealous?" "Everytime Amaya gives me some attention you get all cold and try to get her away from me. We're a team Minoru. And on top of that I don't see her more than a friend, so if you like her she's all yours."

"E-eh? Wh-what are you t-talking a-about?" Minoru blushed which made Kojirou laugh. "Admit it boy, you like her. If you don't believe me I show you some things of icha icha…" "Okay okay… maybe I do… so what? It's not like she likes me, besides… it might bring down our team-work…" "Well… now that you know I won't steal her from you… I think it won't be much of a problem," Kojirou grinned.

"Uhuh… anyway what do you think sensei is doing?" "No idea… it's probably important otherwise he wouldn't have left…"

Naruto sat up, after finding out he was lying on some rather comfortable place. Something dropped down and when looking at it, he saw it was a wet cloth that had been lying on his head. Slowly he realized he was in a bed.

When a door was opened he looked up. A woman with a bucket with water came inside. "Oh, I see you're up. How do you feel?" "Dizzy… actually," Naruto replied as the woman got the cloth and got it refreshed in the water. After that she placed it on Naruto's forehead again and pushed him down.

"You've got quite a fever there, young man." "I'm sorry," the blonde mumbled. _'This is my punishment isn't it.'_

"**Hell yes it is!"**

"I'm not really used to being in ill so I thought… when my fever went down it would be alright," Naruto told as the woman checked his temperature. "It doesn't disappear that easily. But what did you do to your arm, it's really swollen and it seems irritated." "Got to many shots…" The woman's eyes widened. "You're using…using…" "Not THOSE kind of shots. I meant vaccines. You know… those things you get to prevent illnesses. I got a lot because my immune system failed to work… more or less."

The blonde could hear a sigh, but he had to keep his eyes close for the moment. The room was spinning before his eyes. "No wonder that you have a fever. After vaccines it's possible to get a bit ill. I don't know how many you got, but apparently a lot since your arm is in this state and you have a fever. You should stay in bed for a couple of days."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the woman. Her grey hair was long and gentle eyes were looking back at him. "Really? I didn't know that… Sakura didn't tell either." Then someone else came in.

This time it was a man, around the ages of the woman. He used a stick to improve his balance. "Ah, the young lad woke up." Naruto smiled at him. "You're from Konoha, aren't you?" The blonde nodded and now realised he wasn't wearing his head band around his neck anymore. He sat up and quickly found it on the night table. Relieved he let out a sigh. "What's your business here young man? We haven't seen anyone of Konoha in years." "I'm looking for some people, but I really wonder if I would even find them. I don't even know what they look like or where they live or if they are even alive. Oh I didn't introduce myself yet, did I?" The two shook their head, "You also had no ID-card with you." "Hehe, I think I forgot in my hurry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Jo-nin and teacher… is something wrong?"

The woman was looking shocked at the blonde and the man could only stare at him. After a while the woman uttered, "No… that cannot be. You're alive? But we thought…" Slowly the blonde's fevered mind started to understand why they were so shocked and in turn he couldn't do a thing himself either.

Suddenly he was being hugged. "But how?" the man muttered still not believing it could be true. Naruto pushed the woman that was hugging him away a little. "Uzumaki… Nanami and Daiki… r-right?" He got a nod as return. "Hehe, even when it seems I'm unlucky I'm lucky." "How… I don't understand." Nanami asked.

"To make a long story short…th… dad sealed Kyubi inside me. I survived that, but he died." "Oh my god…" Nanami whispered shocked and also it leaked some fear. "No worries, kyu-chan won't appear unless I let him out."

"**WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME?"** Kyubi asked angrily.

Naruto started laughing, "But it sound funny." When he saw the two confused faces he calmed down. "A few years back we almost fused but I managed to get it under control together with Hiashi-sama and Tsunade-ba-chan. I re-sealed the seal and now we will never fuse however I still hear his voice inside my head."

"**AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WERE TO LISTEN TO ME!"**

"But… don't you feel afraid, walking around with the creature that destroyed most of Konoha and killed your parents." Naruto shook his head and looked down at the sheets. "No… he didn't kill my parents. Maybe somehow he's responsible for my father's death but yet I doubt it. The fact is; his memories about that completely vanished. It's nothing but blackness. On top of that mom was in a safe place, far away from the danger. What happened there… only Rakuna knows, but she doesn't remember."

Naruto was pushed back in the pillow. "So you know Rakuna?" "She's Mitsuki's pet now. I met those two a few years back, but I only found out that she is my cousin not so long ago."

Daiki walked over to the bed and Naruto gave him a clueless look. "You're just like your father, as irresponsible as well." Naruto let out a snort. "No I think I'm worse," he laughed. "AND YOU'RE PROUD OF THAT?" "DAIKI!" "Sorry," the man muttered. "I used to cause a lot of trouble and outrun chu-nin and jo-nin when I was a kid. Pulling pranks like decorating the hokage mountain with paint or let them all fall with marbles. That kinda stopped when I became a ge-nin under Kakashi-sensei. But I still like to fool someone every now and then. So yeah… I'm worse." Nanami started to laugh. "Sounds really like a child of those two."

Naruto stared at his grandmother, who had a happy yet somehow sad expression on her face. "How so?" he asked. "Your mother loved to pull pranks on us whenever she could. She was a real hand full, and that for a princess," Daiki muttered at the end.

"After a while we got so fed up with it we got really angry at her. She ran away and didn't return for days. So we asked for help in Konoha. To find her. That's how… she met your father."

(flashback)

"Don't go in too far, Minato. You might get lost." "Yes, sensei!" the young blonde shouted back. Carefully he made his way through. "Kushina-san? Are you in here?"

"You're sure she is in here, Daiki-sama?" "She must be. She loves to go to this place but normally doesn't go in that far."

"Sensei I-GAH!"

Minato slipped and rolled down a cliff he hadn't seen. When he finally stopped he slowly got up. "Ow ow ow, that hurts." He went over to his flashlight, that had fallen out of his hand during the fall, so he could check his wounds. It didn't seem that bad.

"Minato! Are you alright?" he heard his teacher shout. He looked up and saw some people peering over the edge of the cliff. "I'm fine. I'll go look for her here! Maybe she fell as well!"

The blonde walked through the tunnels while calling out the name of the girl he was looking for. When he heard someone crying he ran into the persons direction. It was a girl and she looked up when seeing the light directing towards her.

"Uzumaki Kushina-san?"

She jumped up and pointed at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "I'm Namikaze Minato and I heard you crying…" "I wasn't crying!" Minato walked towards but the pain his legs from the fall made him drop on the floor. "Urgh… stupid cliff… but at least I found you. Are you alright, Kushina-san." "Stop calling me that." "But… you're the princess of the Whirlpool country so I…" "STUPID! Just because of that everybody is nice to me! I hate that!"

"Wasn't the reason you ran away from home because your parents got angry at you!" Minato shouted back, "Don't be so stupid!" "B-b-but…" "No buts! It's true. Your parents told us. That's why I'm here. To find you back, damn girl! I got hurt because of you so let's go back so I can see why my left leg is hurting this much!"

There was a silence for a while. "I'm sorry," Kushina whispered, "I was… I was only trying to get some of the staff members shout at me… but instead it were my parents and that surprised me."

"Are you by any chance… bored?" Shocked the girl looked at him, a grin appeared on his face. "You were, weren't you?" She nodded as he stood up. "Let's get out of this place." "Can you walk?" she asked worried. "I'll be fine. And I'm sorry for shouting at you for no reason." Kushina helped the boy up. "We can get your wound cleaned at the lake inside this place." "How do you know there is a lake here?" Minato asked as he had some trouble walking, but with Kushina holding him up it was less painful. "I know this cave by heart. I love going here, it has so many different animals inside." Minato looked a bit shocked. "Are there bears too?" "Of course, but don't worry, they won't attack us. Look there's the lake." Kushina looked ahead now and so did Minato who's eyes widened. Now he understood why she liked going here, the place was beautiful. There were even bushes, grass and trees growing inside this place, because light could reach them through the ceiling.

Kushina let Minato sit down near the lake and got some cloth out of her pocket which she made wet. After that she washed away the blood of Minato's wounds. "It's not that bad. It's not bleeding anymore either," she said. "Yeah, but I think I sprained my ankle. The more I walk the more it hurts. Could we wait for a while before going back?" Kushina snorted and nodded a yes. They spend the time talking and looking around.

"Why don't you come over to Konoha, once in a while?" Minato suggested when he heard she never left the Uzumaki grounds. Even this cave was on that. She gave him an confused look. "I mean…" the blonde started, "You're bored and never left home. So why don't you ask your parent to take you to some places and promise you won't prank about or something like that." Kushina giggled. "You're actually rather nice, Minato… and cute too…" Minato stared at her as he started to blush.

"Uhm… well… thanks… I think." This caused the girl to laugh. "A-ano… shall we get back? My ankle is okay for now." "On one condition." "Hm?" "That we meet again," she said looking at him. "S-sure…" Kushina smiled and kissed the boy on his cheek, "Thanks." Confused the boy looked at her, while his blush increased.

(end flashback)

Naruto smiled as he looked at the sheets. "I never really heard a lot of stories about them before." "Your father caused us a lot of trouble. Actually Kushina-chan had to merry…" "Hyuga Hiashi… I know. He told me that story." Diaki raised an eyebrow, "oh? How come?" "W-well…he… he's the father of my girlfriend." Nanami looked surprised about that yet happy, Diaki just didn't seem to believe that.

"Hiashi never wrote us back," the old man pointed out. "I know… I think I know the reason. Well partly. His best friend died after all and he didn't know how to deal with that or with me. It turned out that he acted towards me like all the other villagers. Hating me. What he saw in me was my father and he couldn't deal with the loss of his best friend, so I guess… since my mother was also a good friend… it was hard for him."

Diaki nodded understanding. "So Hyuga and Uzumaki still join." This made Naruto blush a little, "I-I guess." "If Hiashi-chan hated you then how did you end with his daughter?" Nanami wanted to know.

Instead of answering Naruto started to laugh. "Haha, Hiashi-chan. That's funny to hear. Any-haha-way. We got together secretly for a while but when he found out I had to break up because he was hurting her, her sister and my cousin who was staying there for the moment. When I got to talk to him he at first wanted to kill me but when I kept on saying things dad apparently would have said, he opened up and accepted the past and let me go out with Hinata cough chan."

Nanami pushed the blonde down. "You go to sleep. Tomorrow we will go to Konoha, but your fever has to go down for that," she said with a stern yet worried tone.

The next morning, Naruto's fever was mostly gone down. His grandparents gathered some of their stuff and after that they went on their way back. Since he now didn't have to search they would reach Konoha by the evening.

On their way Naruto told more about his life as a shinobi and most of all Hinata. Everytime he mentioned her Nanami got to smile and even Diaki seemed to like the idea; which probably was because she was a Hyuga.

"I'm just worried," Hinata mumbled, "He isn't fully recovered." "Don't worry, it's Naruto we're talking about. He'll come home soon," Mitsuki said to cheer up her friend a little. "Yeah before you know it he will walk right through that g…" Kiba never finished his sentence for the blonde he had been talking about indeed entered Konoha at that moment. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted and ran to her boyfriend.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said surprised to find her here. Then he received a hard slap. "Where the hell have you been? You know you're not to go anywhere! You're still not recovered!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek a little as he was in shock that she had actually slapped him. But he knew she had all the right to it, after all he didn't leave a message when he left. As quilt took over he avoided her eye contact.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just…" "Just what?" Hinata shouted angrily. "I… your father let me look at some old stuff from my parents in his office and I came across some letters from my grandparents…" the blonde said softly still avoiding her glares.

"Huh…?" Hinata suddenly sounded less angry, but confused, making Naruto look up a bit. "So then I decided to look for them and…" He turned to look over his shoulders. There were two old people standing behind him.

"So you are Hinata-chan, the girl he kept on talking about," the woman asked, making Hinata flush. "Uhm…" "Hinata-chan I'm sorry about suddenly disappearing, but could we go to your home, I'm tired." The girl looked at the boy still somewhat angry. "That's your own fault, mister," she said, clearly still upset, and turned her face away as she crossed her arms.

A giggle made Hinata look behind her. "Sorry Hinata, it's just funny to see you all angry at Naruto. Also a rare sight," Mitsuki laughed. "Oh my god… Mitsuki? You're Mitsuki, right? You have to be," the old woman said. Surprised Mitsuki looked at her. "It is her, you can just see it. So your folks moved back to Konoha?" the old man said.

"Uhm… no… my parents passed away quite some time ago." "Oh, I'm sorry about that," the man said. "But how do you know me?" "You were only one year old, it's no surprise you don't remember. Here let me show you a picture." The woman got a small picture book out of her purse and gave it to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki stared at the picture. It had her and her parents on it, her uncle, the fourth hokage, was trying to keep her away from the food as the old couple, here much younger, laughed at the sight.

"Even as a baby you loved to eat," Kiba snickered, looking over his girlfriend her shoulder. Mitsuki blushed a little and looked at Naruto's grandparents. "This must be from that one visit we paid to Konoha, before Naruto was born." "It is, indeed… Naruto is everything alright?" the old woman asked the blonde who was leaning against a lamp pole. Hinata shot him a worried look that took away her anger. "Let's go to my place," she suggested and grabbed the blonde's hand who gave her a light smile.

When in the living room of the head of the Hyuga family, the leader himself was staring at the blonde. "So… how did you get that perfect hand shaped red spot on your cheek?" he asked. Naruto didn't answer as he was leaning on Hinata's shoulder, who got a blush the moment her father asked the question.

Hanabi stared at Naruto's cheek too, but then stood up, grabbed her sister's right hand and placed it on the blonde's cheek. "Oh my god? You actually hit him, nee-san?" Hanabi said in both shock and amusement.

Ashamed Hinata gave a small nod, making Hanabi laugh. Hiashi on the other hand seemed surprised and sighed. "I should have told you." Confused they all looked at him while Homare served tea. "I knew what he was up to the moment I found the letters, I'm sorry for not telling but I knew you would chase after him and I he had to do this alone." "Hiashi, you haven't changed a bit in all those years," the old man said with a smile. Hiashi got a small smile on his face but the thing that was caught by everyone, except for maybe Naruto who had his eyes still closed, was… "Oh, father, you're blushing!" Hanabi exclaimed. This made Mitsuki laugh and fall backwards.

Hinata giggled and then looked her boyfriend. "Naruto-kun, if you're that tired you should go to bed." "Hm, I'm fine here." He moved a little and now placed his head on her lap.

"In some way that reminds me of his parents," the old woman smiled. Hiashi turned to look at her. "How so?" "It was when Mitsuki's mother left Konoha. Minato was depressed about that and he and Kushina were sitting exactly like that."

"I thought mom and uncle couldn't get along that much." "Oh sure they bickered a lot, but that's what brothers and sisters normally do, right." Mitsuki nodded.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: An evening to never forget**

I dropped on my bed. Finally, Hinata allowed me to go back on missions and teaching my team. I already informed Mitsuki about it. It's not that I hate being around my girlfriend all the time, heck I loved it and how she would take care of me, but I missed going outside and talk and teach those kids that is called my team.

Mitsuki told me about how they helped her catching all those hunters that had been after me, they were all punished. Though I was a little worried about Kojirou; his father was part of the group as well.

My grandparents left yesterday, it was fun yet strange having them around. When I was twelve I thought I was alone is this world. But to find out to have family left, it's still surprising me. Knowing that Mitsuki is my cousin is already hard for me to catch, yet it's really obvious in the way we act and especially in our appetite. But to find out I still have grandparents left; that's still something I need to get used to.

Grandma gave me some pictures, they're still in my backpack. I need to find some place for them on the walls. My apartment is starting to get too small, even though I'm mostly alone. Maybe I should go look for a new place…

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It was only three o'clock, four hours left before I would meet up with Hinata for a date. It would be the first proper date in a long time.

I turned to look at my ceiling again, decided to clean up a bit, which I did for the next hour. Mostly the bathroom needed a clean-up. I had empty bottles everywhere. Sure I was less messy than I was before but sometimes…

On top of that I haven't been home for a long time so I cleaned the floor and cleared out my fridge, which had a lot of expired milk.

After having all that finished I decided to get a nap. Even though Hinata lets me go on missions again, I knew it would take a while before I could take serious missions again. Though, my focus would be on the kids the next couple of days so it wasn't that much of a trouble.

I quickly drifted to sleep and it was almost half past six in the evening when I woke up and looked on my alarm clock. Shocked I jumped up and quickly got rid of my now sweaty clothes. I had a little over half an hour before I would meet up with Hinata-chan.

Searching in my drawer I found some normal, not ninja, clothes which I dropped on my bed as I thought about taking a shower. Just when I decided to take a quick one there was knocking on my door.

"In a sec," I shouted as I quickly pulled myself in the brownish trousers and then quickly got a shirt on as I walked over to the door. After opening it I saw my three students staring at me with some surprise. Raising an eyebrow I looked back, while wondering why they would be here. "Woa, sensei is in normal clothes," Minoru commented as I sweat dropped and stepped aside to let them in. "You going on a date sensei?" Kojirou asked with a devious smile as I closed the door while looking at the three. "As a matter of fact I am, but what are you lads doing here?"

"Mitsuki told us you would train with us again tomorrow, so we came to check if you were really alright," Amaya answered. "What are you three? My mother or something?" I grinned as I realized I still had to change the bandages on my arm. "I'm fine, don't worry… now where did I leave that box…?"

I wandered around searching for the first aid box for a couple of minutes, placing papers away to see if it was underneath. Eventually I found it in the kitchen. I really needed to sort things out a little, not that it was messy now after cleaning up earlier on… well not on first or second sight. But when searching for something it takes a while before finally finding it, like this first aid box.

I placed the box on the table and opened it as the three kids stared at me with confusion. "Did you injure yourself sensei?" Amaya asked, worried as ever. Who can blame her; she's the one taking care of all the kids at her place.

"No," I gave as answer and took off my shirt. My left upper arm was bandaged. "Then what is that?" the girl said somewhat upset that I, according to her, lied. Which isn't true. I happened to get a lot of vaccines the last couple of days, blame my idiotic immune system for that. Okay maybe not just my immune system, but who would have known that Kyubi would prevent literally that my immune system would recognize any illness. Now I was stuck with a more or less swollen arm from all the shots, because Sakura wasn't focussed and gave them all at the same place. I even got shots you get as a baby! Well luckily it didn't hurt that much anymore.

Dropping the dirty, not to forget sweaty, bandage on the table I noticed Minoru watching me. "You got a lot of shots, sensei," he mentioned, "Why is that?" With a sigh I started to explain that my immune system failed to function properly for an unknown reason, of course I'm not telling them about Kyubi, and all my memory cells got killed by some viruses. So then I had to get all the shots again to make sure my system would recognize them again. It wasn't the truth, but it also wasn't a complete lie.

I started trying to bandage my slightly swollen arm again, but completely failed. Luckily for me Minoru jumped to help and within two minutes I was wearing my shirt again. "Thanks, Minoru," I smiled as I grabbed my dark orange vest from my bed. "No problem," he smiled back.

"So, you will really train with us tomorrow again?" "What? You don't like my cousin?" I said teasing, looking at the three who seemed to be somewhat shocked. "No, no, no!" they quickly said, making me laugh. "Don't worry."

"Mitsuki is cool, I gotta admit. She taught us a lot in tracking," Amaya said. "That's important; in almost every mission you need those skills."

I looked over to my alarm clock again and found out I had about 20 minutes left before I would meet up with Hinata. "Okay, now that you know this, meet me at 10 at the western bridge. Now leave, I have a date." They laughed as we left my apartment together and I locked the door. We parted and soon I met up with my cute girlfriend who was dressed up for tonight. I could only stare at her as she was wearing a dress that showed her curves and more parts of her skin than her clothes normally do. The dress came until just above her knees and she was wearing a legging.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," she smiled and kissed me on my cheek. "H-hey…," I managed to say as I swallowed some drool away, "shall we go?" She nodded as I gently got her hand and we entered the restaurant. It was a fancy place. The seats were a lot more comfortable than the ones in my favourite restaurant; Ichiraku ramen.

After a nice dinner, which tasted rather good I have to say, we paid and made our leave only to enter the cinema a few blocks further. It was filled with couples. Before, I would feel uncomfortable with this, that's why I never went to the movies that often when I was younger, but with Hinata holding my hand and leaning against my side as we waited in the line, I could only feel in heaven.

We went to see some horror movie called 'Werefox 5'. Only the title would give me shivers, but it didn't stop me from watching it; especially when knowing Hinata would completely cling onto me at the scary parts. Of course a lot of couples were found there, especially those who just started dating. Throughout the whole movie I could hear girls screaming in fear. Hinata didn't, she merely pinched in my hand or tried to come sit closer, but never closed her eyes. Of course we have both seen much worse the last couple of years, we were shinobi after all.

At the point the werefox had changed into a giant beast and was chasing the girl his human form actually loved I had to gulp though. And when he jumped on her, pinned her to the ground and buried his teeth in her flesh I felt Hinata pinching me harder than before. I looked over to her and saw she was both scared and worried.

I lay my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer as I kissed her on her temple. "Don't worry," I whispered. She didn't move or say a thing, just kept on watching the movie.

At the end of the movie the girl buried a stick in the werefox, but he told her that she would now be cursed to change when the moon was full since she was bitten by him and then he died as the moon appeared being full and the girl changed into a werefox. So predictable. They were probably planning a werefox 6 or something.

The lights went on again and we left as one of the last. At the exit we stood still as we saw rain poring down and not just a little.

"I didn't bring an umbrella with me," I said as I looked outside. "Let's go to your place, that's closer." I nodded and both of us started running. Out of breath and completely drenched to the bone we entered my apartment. I took off my sandals and dropped them near the trash bin close to the front door as water dripped from my clothes to the floor. Hinata did the same and looked at me. I felt uncomfortable with my clothes sticking to my skin and wanted to take them off but Hinata being here prevented me from doing so. Last time I suddenly undressed myself in front of her I was just in time of catching her when she fainted.

Being inside and no longer running started to make me shiver and I longed for a warm shower, but I saw Hinata-chan shivering even more. "You should take a warm shower," I told her, taking of my vest but leaving on my shirt. "No, you should." "Hinata…" I started but she butted in. "Naruto-kun, I don't want you to get ill again. You just recovered from a bad cold." She gave me one of those worried looks that made me melt and do whatever she would say. And almost I had walked to the bathroom like an obeying dog, yet her state of trying to get warm stopped me and I only stared at her.

A sudden thought popped into my mind, making me blush and turn my head away from her but the blush wasn't unnoticed by her. "Naruto-kun… what were you thinking?" I never had thought someone would ever know me this well to even know that I was thinking something I shouldn't by just the way I moved.

"N-nothing," I muttered still avoiding eye-contact, but she made me look at her. I know she would just wait until I would say it and I knew I would say it eventually so waiting for ten minutes while having it rather cold was something I didn't want.

I let out a sigh and looked down to my feet. "I was just thinking… h-how about… t-taking a s-shower to-together." Shyly I looked up a little to see her reaction. Her trademark blush crept across her cheeks and in turn I started to blush more. "Ano… it's because you don't want me to get ill again, but neither do I want you to get sick s-so…" I finally found the courage to look at her straight, making her blush even more.

Without realizing I had placed my hand on her wet cheek. I looked at her, pouting a little. "Please Hinata-chan? I promise I won't do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable." I knew it was useless. How many times I had tried to get to see her fully naked; countless of times. And I failed every time because I couldn't bring myself to force her to do something she didn't want only for my pleasure. The farthest I got to see was her in panties and a large T-shirt or in bikini but with a shirt against sunburn.

I sighed inside myself. Knowing very well I should call myself lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend as Hinata. But hey, I'm a guy, I've got my desires too. Though… I would never push her into anything. Even into taking a shower together. I should just go first and make it quick. As soon I would be warm I would just get out and…

"Okay…"

Get out and…HUH? Not believing my ears I stared at the shy girl in front of me. She was blushing, which I loved about her, she just looked really cute like that. "Hi-Hinata-chan did you just… agree?"

I was sure I had imagined her saying okay, but now I saw her nodding. Oh my god, was this for real? Was I dreaming? I pinched myself in my cheek. It hurt. Hinata started giggling. It made me smile as I got her hand and nuzzled in her neck and then bit softly in her ear. "Let's go then," I whispered and guided her to my bathroom.

I turned on the warm water of the shower and waited till it had the right temperature while holding my hand under the running water. Then I turned around and pulled Hinata with me into the cabin.

"N-Naruto-kun, we still have our clothes on!" "They are already soaked, it's okay." "B-but…" We were already inside. I hadn't closed the door yet and that had a reason. I took of my shirt and dumped it on the floor outside the cabin. Then I looked at her with an innocent look or at least I tried to. She didn't move or object, merely stared at me with red cheeks and I unbuttoned my trousers and ditched these as well, landing on top of my shirt.

Then I placed my arms around Hinata and pulled her closer to kiss her as my hand went under her dress. When we parted she took the dress off and threw it on my clothes. I blushed to see her in her bra and averted my gaze knowing it would make her feel uncomfortable if I were to stare at her breast. To my shock she took off her legging as well and soon it was joined by her bra and panties. Holy hell, where did she suddenly get the courage to do that? Or had I been mistaken that she wouldn't be ready for such a thing.

Gulping I turned to look at her, after staring to the side for many minutes. No, I hadn't been mistaken. She was still shy about the whole thing but was pushing herself to do this I guess. I saw her covering her breast with her arms and looking down. I smiled a little as I got rid of my last piece of clothing as well.

Then I gently got both her arms and pushed them away. She tried to stop me and looked shocked at my face. Just the reaction I wanted. I pressed my mouth on hers as I pushed her against the wall. Almost as a reflex she kissed me back and I felt the tension in her body lighten. I let her arms go, knowing she wouldn't push me away now, and gently ran my hands over her naked wet body. Soon her arms were wrapped around my neck and she pressed herself against me.

And at this point I practically lost my mind as I felt her naked, braless breast pressed against my chest. We stayed under the hot water, kissing each other until we couldn't breathe anymore. "Let's wash ourselves while we're in here," I finally said as we were still tangled up in each other. "Hm-m," she gave as reply and looked around searching for the shampoo.

After dating so long, her shampoo had ended up here in permanent staying as well as a toothbrush and some of her clothes. And since I had cleaned up the bathroom a few hours ago, her shampoo wasn't in the shower. So I got out of cabin and went to get it. I watched her washing her hair, something I couldn't help.

Kojirou had been making fun of me since I hadn't even seen her naked in all those years, but tonight it was finally the day that I had. And god she looked gorgeous and attractive. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and press her against me and…

Then I found out my nose had started bleeding. Quickly I placed my hand on my nose and tried to ban out all the thoughts I just had.

"You can wash your hair now, Naruto-kun… hm?" She stared at me. I was still holding my nose. "Some water was itching me," I quickly said and held my head under the running water. I hoped it washed all the blood away.

Hinata handed over my shampoo and I washed my hair after that I soaped my and Hinata's body, which made her blush in ten shades of red.

I wanted to stay a lot longer underneath that shower together with her. But once all the soap on her body was gone she kissed me on my cheek and said she would go dry off. I sighed as I turned off the water.

After drying off I got into my pj and went back to the bathroom to hang up our wet clothes. When back in my living room slash bedroom I found Hinata looking out of the window in one of my shirts that was oversized for her. "It doesn't seem like it will stop soon," she said. I walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek. "You better stay here for the night." She gave me a look, probably knowing the thoughts I had in the shower. "Won't you do anything a-after…wh-what we just did?" she muttered shyly.

I pulled her into a hug. "You know I wouldn't push you into anything, don't you." "Hm, I know. Let's got to bed, I'm tired." I lifted her up, making her escape a kyaaa, and dropped her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. "One bed at your service, milady. Want something to drink or eat?" With wide eyes she looked at me and a snort escaped my mouth. I then crawled onto the bed until I was with my face above hers. "Or do you rather want to eat me," I whispered in her ear.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she said, sounding somewhat upset. I snickered and lay down beside her. "Don't worry I'm just joking." She gave me a look and then suddenly got up and sat on top of me. "Don't say such things, it sounds perverted," she said blushing but with a serious face.

She stared at me and then bowed down. I thought she was going to kiss me but then I felt her bite me in my neck, rather gently.

I stopped thinking while she did that as my body started to tremble a little. Wait, her biting had this kind of reaction on my body? If she were to continue I don't know what I would do. "Hi-Hinata, s-stop i-it p-please," I stuttered, trying to remain control over myself.

Fortunatly, or should I say unfortunately since I really enjoyed what she did, she stopped and saw, or I think she felt actually, what kind of reaction it had on me. She rolled off me and lay down beside me. "Gomenasai," she whispered. "No, it's my own fault, though I never expected to enjoy that so much." "I'll remember that for later," Hinata giggled which made me get another shock that night.

I placed the blanket over us and wrapped my arms around the girl to pull her closer. "Good night, Hinata-chan," I whispered in her ear. "Good night."

When I woke up the next morning, I felt something weird. I sat up, without waking Hinata and scratched my head while yawning. Then I realized WHAT was feeling so weird and a blush crept across my face. Hoping Hinata wouldn't wake up for a while I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Sure I remember my dream, sure I had dreams like that before, but this time it had been really intense and feeling real. And now I know why.

I got rid of my pyjama pants, dumped them on the bottom of my laundry pile as well as my boxers and then got some clean ones and my ninja attire. After all I would have to meet up with my team later on.

One thing was for sure. As long as Hinata doesn't want to go a few steps further I better not see her naked.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Tea with curry and a toad with a dog**

Kojirou let out a sigh, "Are we almost there, sensei?" "Yes, just 10 more minutes." The red haired let out another sigh.

"What's inside the package anyway?" Minoru asked as he looked at the small box he was holding. "I have no idea, all I know is that we need to deliver it and we're almost there," Naruto answered and then blew his nose.

They arrived at their destination; a teashop not that far away from Konoha. A huge lotus board was hanging outside the building. The four went inside and the man behind the counter noticed them. "Konichi wa," Naruto greeted with a smile. Minoru walked over to the counter with the box. "We came to deliver your package," the boy said. "That's great news. Why don't you sit down and I'll treat you to something to eat and some tea. We're trying to become a restaurant." "That sounds nice, what's your specialty?" "Well… at the moment my daughter is making curry…"

The man looked at a certain person that was inside as well. It was someone who Naruto knew all to well but he seemed like he was only paying attention to the girl that was looking at him with a determined face.

"And what do you think, Lee-san? Is it hot enough?" The green beast of Konoha swallowed his bite with a serious face. "Fuumiko-san, this is delicious. The best curry I ever tasted. It's filled with passion and love. I better eat the rest of it before it gets cold."

Fuumiko blushed a bit but smiled and seemed very pleased. When he was finished he stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the meal, now I can continue my training of youth." "Please come by again, Lee-san." "I will for sure," Lee smiled and left.

Naruto, sitting at a table now, watched the whole scene and slammed his face softly while shaking his head. "I don't think he'll ever change… I think he didn't even notice me." "You know that guy sensei?" Ayame asked. "Yes…" "He's kinda weird," Kojirou said looking at the door.

Naruto leaned on his, looking at the girl who walked to the kitchen. _'Seems like she likes Lee… Let's test to be sure…'_

A moment later Fuumiko was at their table with four cubs with tea and some candy. "My father told me to bring you this. I hope you will enjoy it and thank you for delivering us the our special ingredients for the tea."

"So that's what was inside," Minoru muttered. "Ano, you're Fuumiko-san right?" Naruto said as he got his tea. "Uhm yes," the girl replied a little confused. "That guy you talked to a moment ago, Rock Lee, he's a friend of mine. Does he come by often?" Fuumiko was holding the tray against her body and looked down. "At least once a week when he's not on a mission. He trains up ahead near the mountains. It's rough out there and only a man like him would able to survive training there." "Oh I see. So that's where he goes of to when he says he goes training… though I wonder if it's just for training he goes all the way there." The last sentence came out as if he was teasing the waitress but she started to blush furiously. "I better go back the kitchen and start on the dishes." "Wait a second, I have something for you."

Naruto got a piece of paper out of his pockets and scribbled something down. He then gave the paper to the girl. "It's his address. In case you're in town. He might like some company since most of his friends are on missions or working with their team of ge-nin."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered and left.

Amaya raised an eyebrow while watching here teacher. Naruto just smiled at her and drank his tea. "Finish up your tea, kids, then we can go back to Konoha." "Sensei why did you do that?"

"I'll explain on the way back," the blonde answered with a neutral voice as he waited for the three to finish their tea. When they were finished he told goodbye to the teashop owner. "Please come by again, by then we hope to have some food on the menu as well." "I'll remember it," Naruto smiled at the man as he let his team out.

After being just a few steps away from the teashop Amaya started, "Sensei…" "The reason I did that is because Lee needs some encouragement. The last few years have been kinda hard for him. First of he likes Sakura, who only loves the idiot that made her pregnant," Naruto sighed.

The three stared at him. "I don't understand…" Minoru said. "Let's put it this way. That guy left the village, but met her a few years ago and made her pregnant… though I don't think he knows he actually made her pregnant. Anyhow; Lee is trying to get over it but so far he hasn't had any luck with girls. And I think it was fairly clear this Fuumiko girl likes Lee, don't you three agree."

"Yup, really noticeable," Kojirou said nodding, having his arms crossed and then throwing Minoru a teasing look, "Like someone I know. It's very obvious too." Minoru started to turn red. "Right Minoru?" "What the… I have no idea what you're talking about." The blue haired looked away but then was looking at Amaya, which made him look the other way again. Kojirou looked back teasing and it was then that he was being chased by his bleu haired teammate. "Don't tell stupid things!" Minoru shouted.

Amaya looked confused at the two. "What's that about?" Naruto let out a snicker, "I have no clue, Amaya." _'Is she as oblivious to love as I was back then?'_

Minoru had caught up to Kojirou and grabbed him by his collar. "What are you trying to do?" "To make it clear to Amaya you like her," the red haired snickered. "Would you stop that? I don't need your help! I can tell her myself!" "And when do you plan to do that. Oh hi Amaya." "Don't try that! And I…."

"Boys, stop fighting," a voice behind Minoru said who stiffened and let Kojirou go. Rapidly he looked around, looked at his female teammate for a second and then dashed off. "Oi, why are you suddenly running away? Minoru? Minoru?"

Amaya ran after him with Kojirou shortly after her. "Minoru, come on. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just teasing!" the red haired shouted.

Minoru however didn't stop running, until he bumped into someone and fell on his bottom. Looking up he saw an old man with white hair looking down surprised. But not a moment later a girl suddenly jumped on him in an attempt to attack him. "What do you think you're doing, foolish idiot!" the girl shouted.

Minoru kicked her off but she already had a set of shuriken ready to throw at him. He deflected them with his own and then Kojirou jumped over his head on top of one of his tiger drawings. The tiger made the girl fall, but also loose her glasses, while the drawing vanished and Kojirou himself held the girl to the ground, making her unable to move more.

Meanwhile Minoru had turned to the old man as well as Amaya. But their attempt of attack was thrown away when they were suddenly grabbed so the man was holding one under each arm.

"Enough, I'm not your enemy," he said but it didn't seem to work.

Naruto let out a sigh. "I'm so not in the mood for running. It makes me completely breathless. That and my nose will start running," he whined to himself while he walked in the direction the kids went and found them in a rather interesting situation.

"I tell you we're not your enemy, tell your friend to let my student go." "She started attacking me for no reason!" Minoru objected still trying to get free.

"Uhm, Minoru. He's right, he's no enemy." "Sensei!" Amaya said, happy that her teacher was there to help them out. "But…!" "Jiraiya, could you drop the two. Kojirou let the girl go." The blonde turned his head to his remaining student.

"Ho-ho, so you finally let a team pass, Naruto," Jiraiya grinned as he put the two he was holding down. Kojirou hesitated but let the girl he was holding down go. She stood up, grabbed her glasses and gave the red haired a angry face. Then she turned her attention to Naruto.

"Fox," she merely said.

Naruto gave her a sheepish face. "You must be Tsu, I read about you in Jiraiya's letter." "I hate foxes," she said stubbornly and looked at him with discuss. "Uhm…" The blonde looked at Jiraiya. "Don't mind her," the toad sage sweatdropped, "Anyway, you've grown Naruto. I think you're about the size of your father now." The blonde smiled a bit. "Yet it's stange people don't see by now, don't you think." "Still huh? Well, I guess that's a good thing." The blonde shrugged.

"Well you already met my team; these are Minoru, Kojirou and Amaya. We were just on our way back to Konoha." "Good, then I can join you on the way. So how are you and Hinata doing?"

"Fine," answered Naruto blushing a little as he gave him a look that told the pervert not to start asking if the two did anything however…

"Sensei still didn't do it with her, so unbelievable," Kojirou said with a neutral face. Both Amaya and Minoru looked shocked at their team-mate while Naruto got more shades of red on his face. "Kojirou," he said with a dangerous tone. The red haired looked teasing at his teacher and stick out his thing. "Why you little…" The blonde wanted to grab the boy who saw this coming in time and decided to run for it. The young jo-nin teacher ran after the boy but soon was out of breath and leaned against a tree to get catch some air. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow when he saw this and walked up to the boy.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" "Urgh, no not much just out of breath; damn cold." "Cold? But… you never had a cold before… how?" "Sensei's immune system was attacked by something, he was really ill not so long ago," Minoru explained as he gave his teacher a worried glance. A glance that was also given by Amaya. "Yeah, I was kinda close to death. Will explain you later, Jiraiya." The blonde looked up to his former teacher and gave him a grin while still trying to get back to breath. Jiraiya just nodded. "Well then let's go to Konoha. Tsu, are you coming."

The girl was standing a few meters behind them, she seemed to hesitate but ran over to the toad sage.

Lee let out a sigh as he looked at his two comrade at the place the team had to meet up. They decided to eat something together for lunch, since they barely get see each other lately. Not even Tenten and Neji see each other a lot lately. This because Neji had his team to train and Tenten went on missions, sometimes with Lee and their teacher Gai, but mostly with others.

"Hi guys," the black haired bushy brows said, trying to sound cheerful as always.

Neji and Tenten didn't hear him for they were too caught up in their little tongue dance. He decided to wait and sat down on the nearby stairs. It took 5 minutes before Gai also appeared in his normal youthful way, which normally cheered Lee up, however he continued his sulking and didn't even look up.

"Oh youthful love, how I love to see this. I'm so happy for you two," Gai said, which made the two finally stop and give their teacher an annoyed glance while the faces were covered with some red.

Gai just grinned and looked at his last student who was sitting on the stairs. "Lee!" This shocked both Neji and Tenten and they looked around. "H-how long have you been there?" Neji asked, having his arm over Tenten's shoulder. "About five minutes I guess." The two lovers stared at him. "Is everything alright, Lee?" their former teacher asked. "I'm fine. Just tired and hungry. Let's go eat," Lee answered as he stood up and went ahead. The others followed him after shrugging their shoulders.

"Yo Lee!" The black haired looked to the right when he heard his name being called and found Naruto with his team, former teacher and a girl Lee didn't know. The blonde walked over to him and placed a friend arm over his shoulder. "Come with me for a sec."

Confused the taijutsu master did while Naruto signed to his team and the rest he would be back in a second.

"What's with you, you look somewhat down?" "Nothing," Lee muttered. Naruto let him go and gave him a small smile. "Hey… I heard that tea shop is trying to become a restaurant…" "Wh-what? Wait… I know that, but how do you know I go there?" "I saw you, you didn't notice me though. Had to bring something there for a mission… well actually my students had but you know what I mean. Listen, how about we go there someday to see how their food is?"

Lee blinked, blushed a little thinking about it.

"O-okay… I would like that. Fuumiko-san's curry was really delicious." Naruto grinned, "I didn't try it. Oh by the way. I gave her your address." "WHAT?" Lee exclaimed shocked while more colour appeared on his face.

Naruto just grinned at him. "See you around, Lee. Please don't sulk when seeing kissing couples." The blonde waved of leaving a dazed Lee behind.

'_S-she knows wh-where I l-live… oh no… I need to clean up the mess…'_

"Lee! Are you coming or not," Tenten shouted to him. He looked at her for a moment, thought about and then ran over them. "Sorry change of plans for me, I need to do a couple of things. Bye!" With a smile he ran off.

Gai, Tenten and Neji watched him. "I wonder what Naruto told him that got his energy back," Neji mumbled staring at his team-mate disappearing in the distance.

Naruto walked back to his students, Jiraiya and Tsu. "What was that about?" Jiraiya asked. "Nothing important. Anyway," the blonde turned to his three students, "you three can go now. Why don't you show Tsu around the village?"

Tsu got a shocked look and stared at Naruto before she gave Jiraiya a questioning glance, who nodded with a smile. "Go have some fun, Tsu." Uncertain she nodded and walked away with three young teenagers.

"I have to report to Tsunade the mission is finished and I you have to tell you're back I take it." Jiraiya nodded, "Let's go then shall we."

Amaya looked at Tsu. _'She's kinda shy.' _The girl then suddenly realized she had to pick up her brothers and sisters. "Ah! I almost forget. Can we start at the school, I need to pick up my siblings?" Amaya quickly said. "That's okay I guess," Kojirou shrugged.

The four went to the school where Amaya hugged her two younger sisters who came running up to her.

"Nee-san look!" Kaori exclaimed happily as she held up a drawing. "Oh that's nice, we will hang it on the fridge when we're home, okay," Amaya smiled. Soon they were joined by Nori and Masami.

Tsu looked at the scene, but soon turned her head away from it. Kojirou noticed this and gave the girl a glance from the corners of his eyes.

Amaya and her siblings walked up to the three. "I think I have to skip the tour around the village. I need to take care of these wild ones." Minoru chuckled. "How about your youngest sister?" "I still need to pick Tomoko from the daycare." Minuro shove his foot a little, pondering over something and ended up saying, "N-need some help?" "Uhm…" "Why don't you two take care of those fellows, I'll show Tsu around," Kojirou suggested.

Tsu looked at him as well as Minoru and Amaya. "I guess… if it's not too much of a bother, Minoru-kun." "If it was I wouldn't offer my help right," Minoru grinned somewhat nervous. Amaya smiled while the boy walked up to her.

Hana gave the blue haired a look. "Could you carry me on your shoulders?" she then asked. Overwhelmed by the question Minoru stared at the young girl, amazed by her guts but then nodded and place the girl on his shoulders.

"Bye," Hana waved happily to Tsu and Kojirou.

Kojirou looked at Tsu. "You hungry?" She shook her head, "not really." "Okay then, well I will show you some good food stores and restaurants in case you get." The red haired started walking and Tsu followed him. It was silent until they arrived in the shopping district and Kojirou told a couple of things about the shops there were. After that they went to the park.

"You… don't have any family left, do you?" Kojirou asked at one point.

Tsu stopped walking and looked at him with fear covering her face. "You looked really troubled when Amaya picked up her brothers and sisters." "I… I don't. Does it matter." "Does it matter for you?" Kojirou asked as he turned around and looked at her. "I… I don't care…" "I don't think so. Then you wouldn't have looked so sad." "Like it matters to you!" Tsu shouted at the boy, "You're being rude! Suddenly digging in my privacy while we just met!" "I lost my mother," Kojirou said on a normal tone, yet the sadness wasn't completely covered, "I never knew her." Tsu stared at him, "Well… you still have your father… right?" "Yes, but he is horrible. I disgust him. He tried to kill my teacher, want to control my whole life and thinks money is everything."

Tsu turned her head away and started walking again. "You're still better of then me, my own parents put me into horrible situations… made me fight high skilled shinobi at a young age… used me as a weapon…"

Shocked Kojirou looked at the girl. "S-sorry…" he muttered.

Naruto hung his vest up and kicked his shoes of. "Make yourself home… but not too much please," Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at Jiraiya who laughed and got himself a seat. "Still living here I see." "Yeah… I need a bigger place though. Some place where my bedroom is in a different room than the kitchen," the blonde replied as he filled a kettle with water which he then placed on the fire.

"So… why a cold?" Jiraiya asked with a business voice. Naruto let out a sigh and sat down. "It's a pretty simple explanation actually but has to do with Kyubi and the kids don't know about that and I want to keep it that way for the time being. Anyhow, I sealed away most of my chakra." Naruto took the glove of his right hand and showed Jiraiya the three spiral symbols. The toad sage stared at it with huge eyes. "You… you sealed your own chakra away?" "Yeah, something like what Tsunade did, however I did it somewhat differently. I use it for battle, not for looking younger." "Did you use it yet?" "No, and I hope it won't happen anytime soon. Anyway, because most of my chakra is sealed away there is also less of Kyubi's chakra in me. My system isn't used to this low level of Kyubi chakra and when I fell in the water during a fight I caught a cold which soon was combined with flu and other things. All that almost killed me. I got a heck of a lot of shots so my immune system now recognizes most of the illnesses."

Naruto stood up because the water was cooking. He made two cups of tea. "You're truly like your father, Naruto," Jiraiya said. The blonde merely shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." "Yet… I think already surpassed him a few years back." Naruto almost chocked in his tea, coughed for a while and said, "Wh-what?" "Think about it. You improved the Rasengan, you have already three seals of chakra sealed away, combine it with Kyubi and…" Jiraiya shook his head with a smile, "If he could only see you now." Naruto looked at his tea. "Don't start saying such things, for they are impossible." He sighed. "At least I still have some family left." "Oh, so you know about Mitsuki…" "Being my cousin, yes. But also my grandparents on mom's side." "Wh-what?" Naruto leaned on his arm with a grin. "Yeah, you're talking to a prince here. I know that too." Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Th-they're st-still alive?" Naruto nodded as he took a nip of his tea. "I searched for them, didn't know if I would find them alive but they are. They live in the former Whirlpool counter on a deserted mountain. They don't leave it that often."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Youthfull love**

Tsu looked at her sleeping teacher. 'Why did we have to come here? With the fox around… I don't like him.' She stood up and got dressed. 'Maybe it's time for me to leave. I always cause trouble when I stay with someone for too long.'

She opened the door of the room they were staying; it was in the Hokage house. Softly she made her way outside where she put her sandals on. Outside she stared at the stars.

"Trying to leave… Tsu?"

Shocked the girl looked around and found her teacher. "Ji-Jiraiya-sensei…" she merely mumbled not knowing what else to say. "Come inside, it's cold outside." Dazzled Tsu did and followed him back to their room.

"Tsu," Jiraiya sighed and looked down, "I know you don't like staying here, but… this IS the safest place there is. You're safe from Akatsuki here." "How do you know?" "Remember the blonde haired you met earlier today?" "The fox?" "His name is Naruto, Tsu-chan. He trained under me as well, you know that." "B-but… he's…" "Just like you. Without parents, shunned and hated. He would do everything to protect you as would I and the Hokage." "But Akatsuki is after him as well!" "He knows that too, but that doesn't stop him from protecting people that are dear to him." Confused Tsu sat down. "But I'm nothing to him." Jiraiya smirked as he lay down. "No Tsu, he knows who you are. He knows what you must have been through, just that is enough for Naruto to make a bond. He's a strange kid."

Still not understanding, Tsu stared at him. "Go to sleep, kid. Tomorrow will be a new day. How about you play with some kids around here, Naruto's team seemed to like you."

"L-Lee-san?" Fuumiko stuttered as he saw the familiar boy enter her and her father's tea-shop. She held the tray in front of her face as she stared at him. Lee was followed by another person she met recently. "You're…." Fuumiko muttered lowering the tray. "Naruto, from the other day, remember," the boy smiled. Fuumiko smiled back.

"Ano…," Lee started, "we would like to try some of your cooking, Fuumiko-san, if that is no problem that is." "Oh no, that's wonderful," she smiled at Lee, while blushing, "I just made some dumplings, would you like to try them out?" "Yes please," Lee smiled.

The two Konoha ninja looked for the best seats there were and sat down. "So your team is training now or?" "Yes and no. I dunno." Lee raised an eyebrow which made Naruto snort a little.

"This morning I met Jiraiya, he told me a bit about Tsu. You know, the girl he brought along. She seemed to never have friends, so I told my team to be kids for today and just have fun together with her. They were kinda stunned about that but, but they're only 12 and 13." Lee nodded understanding, knowing Naruto never had anyone to play with when he was a kid so must have felt sorry for Tsu.

"Maybe they are training," Naruto said as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling, "it's up to them what they do."

Fuumiko then came and place the plates on the table. "Please enjoy," she smiled. "Itadakimasu," the two said and started to dig in. Naruto swallowed the first bite. "This is great," he said looking at the girl. "Indeed, lovely. I love the taste," Lee said, quickly putting another bite in his mouth. Fuumiko smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Naruto swallowed his food. "By the way, how long have you been going here Lee?" Lee looked at him and first made sure his mouth was empty before he started talking. "A month or two, I think. Whenever I can that is." "And you never told us about the great food here, how dare you." Naruto pointed at him with his chopsticks.

"Ano… gomenasai," Lee muttered bewildered. "I bet you wanted to keep her and her cooking only for yourself." The blonde got another bite, while Lee as well as Fuumiko had started blushing.

"By the way. We're going to a club tonight, you coming along Lee?" "Who's we?" "Let's see, Hinata and I, Kiba and Mitsuki, Neji and Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Choji. It will be open at five so we meet up around quarter past at the door, afterwards we're going to grab dinner together."

"That looks like a couple thing." "Sakura doesn't have anyone… neither do Ino and Choji," Naruto mentioned, "But if you're so afraid of going alone, why don't you ask someone." "I'll… I'll think about it," Lee muttered as he put a new dumpling in his mouth. Naruto had already finished his plate.

"This is really great, I would like to… crap I completely forgot. I gotta run Lee, sorry." Naruto got up and paid for his food. "Thanks for the lovely lunch. I will come by soon again, if I can that is. I've got a busy schedule unlike Lee. See you around Lee."

The blonde left in a rush, leaving Lee and Fuumiko alone. The two stared at each other. Lee finally turned his head away. Fuumiko sat down, still staring at the door. "You're friend is rather… interesting. Last time we met he was so busy like…" "Yeah… Naruto surprises everyone," Lee grinned as he looked at the girl now sitting next to him.

"Anyhow… I think I'm not joining them… going to that club that is." "Why not? It could be fun. I've never been to a club myself, I would love to go." The black haired stared at her for a moment and then smiled. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Then why don't you accompany me, Fuumiko-san." Blushing the girl looked at him. "I… I have to ask my father." "No need, I heard." The two jumped and quickly looked around where the saw the owner of the shop placing glasses away. "Uhm, father…" The man turned his attention to the two. "It's alright, Fuumiko-chan. You should go out some more. Lee I trust you take good care of her. Though… will you two be back before twelve?" "I'm afraid the distance between here and Konoha is too long for that sir." "I see…" "I'll sleep in a hotel," Fuumiko suddenly suggested. "Maybe you could stay over at one of my friends, Tenten perhaps or Hinata or Sakura." The father figure waved his hand. "Alright alright, go now." "Well… before leaving I would another plate of dumplings please." Fuumiko smiled and already rushed to the kitchen

Tsu jumped of the swing with a smile. "Oh! That you dare to jump of the swing when it's so high," Amaya said amazed. It was getting close to half past five. Amaya, Tsu, Minoru and Kojirou had spend the day with running about and doing stuff they hadn't been able to do for a long time. Well Tsu had never actually.

Kojirou had whined they were too old for it now but when he saw Tsu's face he had started a game of tag.

Amaya's brothers and sister where at home, it was her mother's day off she had nothing to worry about. "I think we better go home, it's getting close to dinner time," the girl suggested. The others nodded even Tsu, who had enjoyed today, but was exhausted now. "But I don't know if Jiraiya-sensei is home… well at the Hokage-house," Tsu said, taking off her glasses to clean them. "Well we could go to the Hokage office… Jiraiya-san might be there." Kojirou said. Tsu nodded.

Naruto looked over his shoulder when he felt someone tapping him. "Oh hey Lee…. Fuumiko-san, you're here too. That's great." Naruto smiled. _'Knew that would have worked.'_ "Enjoying yourself a bit?" he asked the two. "We just came in," Lee said, "You could have told me the name of the club you know. I had to ask Neji." "Sorry forgot about that," Naruto said back while scratching the back of his head.

The music stopped and there was cheering for the people that stepped of the stage. "What kind of club is this anyway?" Lee asked the blonde. "One where people sing karaoke in front of a huge crowd, it's fun. Even if you can't sing." He felt Hinata letting go of his hand and wondered why. Surprised he stared at how she walked over to the stage. Blinking he followed her with his eyes. She was joined by Sakura and Mitsuki. Then the music started and he recognized it. Quickly he jumped on the stage as well, followed by Kiba.

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back now

All: Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back now

Hinata: Hold on to what you try to be  
Your individuality  
When the world is on your shoulders  
Just smile and let it go  
If people try to put you down  
Just walk on by don't turn around  
You only have to answer to yourself

"Do you guys hear that too?" Minoru asked as he had stopped walking. "What?" Kojirou asked as he tried to listen. "That sounds like sensei's girlfriend" The four looked at the door of the club they just passed. "Let's go in," Kojirou suggested, "Maybe we get to see sensei sing too," he laughed a little.

Sakura: Don't you know it's true what they say  
That life, it ain't easy  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'

All: Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back now

Kojirou was staring at the stage. "Look it really is sensei's girlfriend," he whispered to the others. "Sensei's in the background," Amaya whispered back. Someone bumped into her and she almost fell but Minoru grabbed her hand just in time.

All: Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back now

Hinata: Yeah yeah

Minoru stared at the group singing while the words were spinning around in his head. It somehow touched him.

All: Na na na na

Kiba: Bring it back, bring it back

Mitsuki: Try not to worry 'bout a thing  
Enjoy the good times life can bring  
Keep it all inside you  
Gotta let the feeling show  
Imagination is the key  
'Cos you are you're own destiny  
You never should be lonely  
When time is on your side

Sakura: Don't you know it's true what they say  
Things are sent to try you  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'

All: Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back now

All: Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back

Na na na na…

Mitsuki: Don't you know it's true what they say  
Things happen for a reason  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'

All: Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back now

All: Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto & Kiba: Bring it all back now

All: Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Naruto kissed Hinata on her cheek, walked over to the one that was taking care of the music and whispered something. He received a nod, then whispered something in Kiba's ear who blushed yet nodded.

After that he searched for Lee in the crowd and he signed the young man to come over as well while the girls made their way off the stage. Naruto quickly told the dark haired what they were going to sing and what his part would be. Lee blushed but agreed with the song.

The music started and it was Naruto who started, while he looked at his girlfriend.

Naruto: Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

All three: I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Kiba looked over to Mitsuki, who had started blushing by now.

Kiba: Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

All three: I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)

Minoru, Kojirou and Amaya were staring at their teacher. Tsu seemed to show some interest, but she was mostly wondering how it was possible for Naruto to live so carefree while she had tons of worries in her head.

Lee: I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're coming from

Naruto & Kiba: I don't care,

Lee: as long as you love me, baby

All three: I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me

Lee tried to find Fuumiko in the crowd and as soon as he found her, he jumped of the stage and made his way to her. "F-Fuumiko-san…I…" Then two arms wrapped around his neck. "Lee-kun, you're amazing singer." "Th-thanks," he blushed and looked at her. The next moment he pressed his lips gently on hers.

Naruto saw it and nudged Hinata who looked at him with a questioning look. When her boyfriend nodded in the direction of Lee and Fuumiko she understood.

"I didn't know sensei could sing," Amaya muttered. "He's actually pretty good," Minoru muttered.

Tsu kept on looking at the blonde haired young man who seemed to enjoy his night out.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: It's unfair**

Naruto grinned and kissed his girlfriend. "About time Lee found someone," he whispered in her ear. "It happened rather quick if you ask me." "I wonder about that, the two have been seeing each other for two months already, they just never went a step further than talking. I gotta admit I pushed it a little this morning." "Naruto," Hinata giggled as the two walked to the back.

Hinata looked around, she hadn't seen her cousin for a while. "Naruto-kun, have you seen Neji?" she asked while some others had found their way to the stage and started singing. He leaned over to her ear so he didn't have to shout. "I did see him go to the bathroom together with Tenten, but that was ten minutes ago." "I wonder if they're still there." They young Hyuga made her way to the hallway where you could find the girls and guys bathroom yet saw nobody there.

"Seems like they're not here," Hinata said and already wanted to walk back, however Naruto stopped her. "Shh, listen."

Then Hinata heard it as well; noises in the storage room. The blonde opened the door and there they found Neji and Tenten, tangled in each other. Tenten was the first to notice the two gaping mouths and widened eyes and pushed her boyfriend away.

"N-ni-san, wh-what are you doing?" Hinata manage to ask.

The Hyuga genius rapidly looked around with shock. "Uhm…" he mumbled at a loss of words. "You shouldn't be in here," Naruto said with a normal tone, "you might get in trouble and kicked out." Neji nodded not knowing what else to do.

The blonde then brought his girl back to the rest and they were followed by a flushing couple. Then the two noticed Lee kissing a girl they didn't know and widened their eyes. "Who's that girl with Lee?" Tenten asked. "His girlfriend," Naruto grinned but then noticed a group of people that shouldn't even be inside this building. He kissed Hinata on her cheek.

"I'll be right back," he whispered and then walked away.

"Did anyone find sensei, yet?" Kojirou asked. "I did," Minoru said shocked. "Oh where," Kojirou said and looked over to his team-mate only to jump in the air in surprise, "S-sensei." "What are the four of you doing in here? This club is eighteen plus and as far as I know you are underaged. How did you get in here in the first place?" "We're ninja, we snuck in," Kojirou said simply said making Tsu look at him.

Naruto sighed. "This isn't a place for you kids, go home, it's almost dinner time." He pushed the four to the exit. "But…" Amaya started. "No buts, go home."

Then the four were standing outside.

Tsu woke up early the next morning. She decided to follow that blonde guy that was similar to her or so her teacher said. After promising she wouldn't leave the village she left the room and sniffed out where Naruto and his team were. She found them on the training grounds, doing their usual training like every morning. Around ten they left to the Hokage office where they got a mission.

When she saw how some of the people were treating him she got grumpy. What did Jiraiya-sensei mean with being hated. This guy didn't seem to be hated.

Tsu saw him laughing with the owner of the ramen stand. She saw him playing with a little kid. She saw other ninja greeting him, having a talk about serious things or just regular things. There was no hate spotted at all. And she could know, after all she had seen it so many times. The hatred filled eyes, the eyes of her parents who had tried to kill her when she couldn't keep her powers under control. She had killed them instead, not that she wanted to, she just couldn't control herself at that moment as well.

Tsu turned her head away from the blonde and made her way home; deciding that there was no similarity between her and that guy.

"Tsu?"

Surprised the girl looked up. Kojirou walked up to her with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Well if you have nothing to do, you could come with me to my place, if you want that is." Tsu looked at him. She had never been invited… except for when those things were traps. Yet Kojirou didn't give her any feeling of hating her; not yet.

"I guess," she eventually said. She joined the boy to his house where they were greeted by a shout.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kojirou!" "Shut up, you know I won't listen to a word you say, not anymore." Yet Yuuta continued his ranting, not paying any attention to the visitor Kojirou brought along. Tsu was staring not understanding at the two fighting. "Stop being a ninja." "You just want me to stop because of sensei. In case you haven't noticed; the attacks of Iwa have reduced to maybe once a week since I train under him!" "That guy is nothing but a monster, I told you before. And there are many people believing the same thing." "And they all ended up in jail, just like you!" Kojirou shouted back pissed.

He then grabbed Tsu by her wrist and pulled her along while shouting, "No matter what you do, I won't stop being a ninja!"

When the two were in Kojirou's room he shut the door with a loud bam. "Damn him." "Uhm…" Kojirou looked at Tsu and let out a sigh. "My father and a lot of other people tried to kill sensei not so long ago. And they almost succeeded. Sensei told us it's nothing strange to him, they have been trying to kill him since birth."

Tsu's eyes widened. _'You mean…'_

"There are still a lot of people who hate him, I think. I mean, he can't even enter a shop without being kicked out. I guess that's why we see him shopping with his girlfriend or a friend."

'_So somehow he is the same… but he has friends and people who like him.'_

"Well he still has friends, doesn't he?" Tsu commented, not hiding her slight anger. "Well yeah but it's horrible people are like that." "Maybe they have their reason." "They call him a monster but…" "Well maybe he is. Maybe he did something really horrible that makes him a monster." "He never showed anything that would make him a monster!" Kojirou shouted back getting angry. "How would you know?"

"What's gotten into you so suddenly?" Kojirou asked after a short silence. "It's just unfair how he can have some many friends and is accepted while I was hated by everyone in my village!" Kojirou stared at her with some surprise.

"Why were you hated?" Tsu looked shocked, feeling like she had said too much. "I don't know, they just did. Even my own parents, they tried to kill me." The red haired's eyes widened. Tsu avoided his staring glance, she tried to look for another subject and walked around the room. "Did you draw these?" Kojirou followed her with his eyes. "Yes, my father makes me draw all the time, since the day he found out I was really good in it. However I haven't drawn a single thing for the last couple of days. Ever since my father went to jail actually." The boy sat down on his bed and fell backwards with his head in his pillow.

"Tsu… did you ever have any friends?" "Not really, why?" "Do you trust people?" Tsu turned her head away from the drawing and stared at him. "What kind of question is that?" "Because your own parents tried to kill you, because you were hated by everyone. How can you possibly trust someone after going through such things?" "I… I don't know… I don't really trust people I think. Especially grown-ups, they think they know everything." Kojirou nodded agreeing.

"How about me? Do you trust me?" Tsu stared at him for a moment, thinking about it.

'_I don't know, he's somehow different, but he doesn't know what I really him... Can I trust him?'_

"I'm not sure," eventually came as answer. Kojirou walked over to her and grinned at her. "In that case, I'll proof you you can trust me, okay." Surprised Tsu looked at him. "Why would you do that?" "You're an interesting person. Unlike most girls I know." Tsu didn't know what to say after that comment.

It was around ten in the evening. Naruto was on his way home after having a dinner with Hinata, Sakura, Takashi, Mitsuki and Kiba. He seemed to be in a good mood, the grin on his face told as much.

When he was close to his apartment his eyes spotted a young girl he met not too long ago and he walked over to her. "Tsu? What are you still doing outside on the roads?" he questioned. The girl looked up, at first shocked but when she found out who it was she looked angry. "Does it matter," she sneered at him. Naruto looked at her. "Yes… after all Akatsuki is after you. I know you can take care of your own, but does Jiraiya know you're here?" Tsu shook her head. "Why does he need to know, I've been taking care of myself before he came along. Now get lost, stupid fox." However he remained where he was and just looked at Tsu. "You really don't like me, though I wonder why. Is it just because I carry the fox spirit and you the dog and foxes and dogs don't get along, or is there some other reason I don't know of?"

Tsu eyes widened a little the moment he started talking about her carrying the five tailed dog spirit. "Of course there is another reason!" she shouted back, clenching her fist.

Naruto kept his eyes locked on the girl, wondering what she had been through that she was like this. She also gave of the feeling she didn't want to be here, that she wanted to run away. Naruto could only hope that wouldn't happen. "May I know that reason?" he asked, not pushing her into an answer.

Tsu merely looked at him for a few moments. "Y-you have friends and people that like you. How can they trust you? D-do they even know? You're a danger to them as much a-as I am," she said quite loud. "Tsu, I'm not a danger to them, I..." "Shut up! It's unfair! No-one ever trusted me, no-one wanted to be my friend!" "Then what about Jiraiya?" Naruto asked calmly. "He's only with me because he wants to be sure I don't get out of control, that I don't destroy things!"

"Tsu, that's not true. Jiraiya cares about you. And so do I..." the blonde tried as he walked over to her. Tsu backed away and tried to dry her eyes, but her glasses remained dirty from her tears.

"Monster, you made the poor girl cry."

The two looked to their side and saw a woman standing with a plastic bag. She walked ever to them, giving Naruto a glare an then turned her attention to Tsu.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Tsu was overwhelmed by this sudden event and could only stare at the woman that was giving her a concerned look.

"Lady, I wasn't hurting her at all I was trying t-ouch!" Naruto had received a hit with the plastic back. "Go away, just because the Hokage still let's you walk around doesn't mean you can make little kids cry. You should be locked up or better yet killed."

Naruto, being somewhat shocked turned his head away. "Fine believe what you want," he muttered and give Tsu one last look before walking away.

Tsu watched him leaving. _'So... he too is hated... but not by everyone...'_

"You should go home, young lady, it's really no time for you to be on the streets. Especially with people like him around." Tsu turned her attention to the woman. "I was on my way home, don't worry it's not that far away. I'll be fine." "I still think I should walk with you..." "Oh no he's coming back," Tsu quickly said and pointed in the direction Naruto had left. The woman quickly turned her head, but there was nothing to see and when she turned back to look at Tsu, she was already gone.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Little run aways**

Kiba stretched his arms while yawning, which made Mitsuki giggle. "You should go to bed if you're that tired. Besides you have a mission tomorrow, right." She was laying on top of her boyfriend. "I do," the dog boy replied while scratching his cheek and giving his girlfriend a sideway glance, "but it's one of those long ones again." "What exactly is it?" Mitsuki asked she pushed the boy down in the pillows of the couch.

"We need to guard a guy who is doing some research about whatever, didn't really catch that, but his research was important enough to get jo-nin send after him in order to steal the results. So we first need to go all the way in the mountains so he can find his stuff and whatever, it's gonna take a couple of weeks before I'm back."

Kiba let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Your couch is comfy," he mumbled. "So are you," Mitsuki said, making Kiba open his eyes and stare at her while he gained a couple of shades of red. At that moment Rakuna walked in and noticed the two.

"What are you two doing?" Both looked to their side. "Sheesh Rakuna, would you stop being my guardian already, I'm old enough to do what I want you know." This comment made Kiba only blush more.

"Well I'm sorry, but your parents entrusted you with me, someone has to watch over you." "Oh shut up, Ryudo is doing that enough already," Mitsuki muttered and stood up, much to Kiba's dismay.

The girl walked to the kitchen, soon followed by Kiba. "Hungry?" Mitsuki asked, while trying to find something to eat. "A bit I guess... shouldn't we wait for Ryudo and Nodoka to return?" "Nah, they're off to the movies, they'll grab something on their way I guess." "So... we're alone...?" "Aside from Rakuna and Akamaru, yes. Why?" Kiba averted his gaze, "N-nothing. Just wondering." Mitsuki knew why he asked, but decided to leave it as she returned her attention back to the things inside the fridge.

"Now I remember what I should have done today; shopping. All we have left is milk, eggs and..." she opened the cupboard, "tea, suger, some spices, and old white bread, oh and a pack of cookies."

Kiba stepped behind the girl who was still holding the door of the cupboard and was looking inside if she could find some more. She then felt arms wrapped around her as he started nibbling her left ear. "Roast the bread, fry some eggs and we have milk for drink." "It seems more like you're in the mood for eating me instead of food." "Maybe," he whispered in her ear.

She pushed him away, which made him whine a bit. "Ow..." he mumbled, making the girl laugh a bit. "I'm going to make dinner, well as far as I can that is. I just remembered something mom would make sometimes." She got the milk and eggs out of the fridge, together with some butter. Then she searched for a bowl cracked an egg in it, put some milk in together with some powdered cinnamon she found in the cupboard. That she mixed as Kiba had to get the bread and melt some butter in the frying pan. After that she placed a slice of bread in her mix of egg, milk and cinnamon which she then laid in the frying pan.

"Uhm..." Kiba muttered. "Don't worry it tastes nice," Mitsuki said as she placed another slice in the pan. After a while she turned them around and when done she placed them on a plate and sprinkled some sugar over it and cut a piece of it with a knife and fork. The small piece ended up in Kiba's mouth.

"And?" "You're right, this does taste nice. Let's make some more."

Around thirty minutes later they had finished their dinner and Mitsuki placed the remaining milk back in the fridge. "Need some help with the dishes?" "Nah, I'll leave them for tomorrow." "Right... great living on your own, my mom would shout at me to do the dishes." His girlfriend laughed at that while she went back to the living room. "It isn't funny, it's annoying." "Well, we don't have to do the dishes now. Unless you really want to, but we could spent that time much better." Kiba swallowed before he talked again. "Wh-what did you have in mind?"

He was standing in the middle of the room, while Mitsuki was near the couch by now. She turned around and smiled while signing him to come over. After swallowing once again, he walked over to her and felt her arms being wrapped around his neck. "You know what I have in mind," she whispered and kissed him passionately. The girl let herself fall down on the couch, pulling Kiba along. He moved a little so he wasn't squashing his girlfriend, yet didn't release the kiss.

His hands moved under her shirt up to her breasts, making Mitsuki stop the kiss, somewhat shocked. Kiba saw this and already pulled his hand back. "Sorry, I..." he muttered. Mitsuki grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving it any further. For a second she looked him in

the eye but then averted her gaze somewhat shy.

"It's okay. You just surprised me." "You sure?" Kiba asked, sounding like he was hesitating about it. She suddenly sat up, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Kiba blinked and stared at the girl. "I'm positive," she smiled. She was then pushed down and while he kissed her, he continued what he stopped few minutes before.

Rakuna and Akamaru sat there looking at the scene before them. The annoying part for them was, their owners could understand what they said. So that meant they were on a somewhat different level compared to other dogs who would watch this with eagerness.

"Leave me damn it alone!" Kojirou shouted at his father and then slammed his door close. Ever since he found out his father had been part of the hunter that tried to kill his teacher it had been nothing but shouting in the house. On top of that, he didn't trust his father anymore.

"Kawamura Kojirou, open the door at once!" came from the other side.

"Not a chance!" "Then I'll break your door." "Like I care! You won't catch me. Get lost!" Kojirou shouted back angrily and quickly looked around in his room. As fast as he could he gathered some clothes and other things and fled through his window while he heard his father banging on the door with a hammer. "Father you idiot," he muttered and then left.

He quickly left the garden and went on the streets. It was getting dark, he hadn't paid attention to the time. Probably it was around dinner time.

When the boy was sure his father wasn't following him he stopped, trying to think of what to do next. When he saw the ramen stand he noticed where he was and knew his teacher was somewhere close. Without another thought he started walking to Naruto's house.

Kiba sat up a little, as he went with hand over his chin to get rid of the salivate there. "I didn't think using a tongue would be this pleasurable," he mumbled blushing heavily. Mitsuki rubbed the palm of her hand over her mouth and chin. "You alright?" she was asked. "Of course I am," the girl replied and turned her head away, "it's not like we were having sex." Kiba's blush increased a little. The next moment he stood up, confusing Mitsuki, and then picked up the girl. As a reflex Mitsuki wrapped her arms around his neck while she was carried to her bedroom in bridal style.

Rakuna's ear lifted up watching the two leave.

The dog boy carefully laid her down. "Since when do you have a two person bed?" "Since I kept on falling out of the one person one," Mitsuki mumbled, still wondering what Kiba was up to. Then next moment she was locked in a kiss while his hand went over her body once again, yet this time getting some clothing out of his way.

Rakuna sighed and lay down. "Yeah just great. Should we stop them?" she asked her canine companion. Akamaru shook his head, lay down beside wolf and licked her. "Let them be, they grew up and know what they are doing," he told the wolf beside him. "Hm, I guess."

Naruto checked his meal in the oven, or actually microwave which had an oven option, when there was knocking on the door. Before walking to it he turned off the oven and opened the door. Surprised he looked at Kojirou who was standing there with a backpack.

"Kojirou? What are you doing here?" "I ran away from home, dad is driving me crazy," the boy stated and walked in without permission to do so. The blonde let out a sigh and closed the door. "Did you have dinner already?" "No, didn't want to eat at home." "Do you like lasagna?" The boy shrugged, while Naruto got the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen sink. "Since when do you eat other things than ramen?" Kojirou asked, making Naruto sweat drop. "I wanted to try out something else."

The blonde gave his student a plate with lasagne. He decided not to ask the boy about what happened, if he wanted to talk about it, he would start about it himself. Which happened when the plates were half empty.

"I don't understand dad at all. Why is he so against me becoming a shinobi?" "So it isn't just me as your teacher?" Naruto asked and then got a bite in his mouth. "No, it's the whole deal of shinobi. He just wants me to draw day in day out. It bores me." Naruto placed seconds on his plate, "Parents are like that. They think they're protecting you." "Why do you say they think," Kojirou asked, holding his fork in front of his mouth and giving his teacher a questioned look. "Well they're not always right, are they?" Naruto smiled back. Kojirou grinned a little.

Soon the two cleaned up the plates and Naruto started on the dishes. "But you can't stay longer than a day, Kojirou. I don't want to get trouble with your father." "That's okay… I think."

Then there was knocking on the door and because Naruto hands were still wet Kojirou rushed over to the door and opened it. He stared at the ones standing in the door opening. "Oh… uhm… hi Tsu."

By that time the blonde shinobi had dried of his hands and looked around the door. "Jiraiya? Tsu? What are you two doing here?" "I'm here to talk to you about a new jutsu." "I'm all ears," Naruto replied after a moment and left the still wet dishes for what they were. He walked to the table. Jiraiya did the same and passed him a scroll. Wondering what the jutsu could be the blonde grabbed the scroll and opened it. Quickly he scanned the scroll. "These are more than one jutsu," he mumbled after reading it partly.

"You're right." "Body flicker no jutsu and Flying Thunder God?"

Naruto gaped at his former teacher and looked back at the scrolls. "The Flying Thunder God is what gave your father the nickname of 'Yellow Flash'." The blonde merely nodded, his attention still locked on the scrolls.

'Yellow… flash…?' Kojirou asked himself and looked at his teacher.

"It seems quite complicated… I need to make my own special seal to get the body flicker done. And the Flying Thunder God needs the body flicker." "Yes, unfortunately I don't really know how to teach you these jutsu, since I never got the hang of them," Jiraiya laughed. Naruto gave him a sideway look, "Just say it that you never understood." "I'm surprised you do." "Very funny," Naruto muttered. Jiraiya leaned back in his chair. "To think I used to explain you jutsu over and over again so you would understand." Kojirou gave Jiraiya a questioning look. "Really." "Yeah, quite hard not to forget annoying." Kojirou snickered and gained a glare from his teacher.

"Well that's all I guess," Jiraiya said as he stood up. Naruto looked up surprise. "But you just came?" "I know, but I only came to bring these jutsu scrolls, besides, seems like you having someone over for whatever reason that might be." Jiraiya pointed at Kojirou. "Come Tsu, let's go." "Hai."

Before Naruto could say another word the two had left. Naruto raised his hand and opened his mouth but only after a minute he said something, "I don't quite understand what just happened." "Y-yeah…"

Naruto shook his head and concentrated on the scrolls again. "Sensei… may I ask you something." "Hm? What about?" "About… what Jiraiya said." "What did he say?" Naruto asked still bent over the scrolls. "Yellow flash."

This made Naruto loose his concentration on the scrolls but he seemed to be still looking at them. "Are you the son of the Fourth Hokage?" "So you did pay attention during history class," Naruto stated and looked at the boy. "So you really are? But… how come… I don't understand... everyone treats you like dirt." "That's because they don't know," Naruto sighed as he got up and placed the scroll in a drawer.

Kojirou stared at him. "Why? Why don't they know? Why don't you tell?" The blonde gave the boy a look, "Don't you think that would be false respect? No Kojirou, I don't want to be accepted that way. They have to accept me for who I am, not for who my father was. Let's go to bed."

The next day they trained and went on some simple mission. It was late when Naruto eventually sent the red haired boy home, saying he couldn't stay with him. Kojirou gave in in the end and was now slowly on his way home.

"Hey Tsu!" the boy shouted when he saw the girl a little further away on the swing. He ran over to her, while she looked somewhat surprised by his appearance. "Hi," the boy said when he was standing before her. "Hi," she replied. "You and Jiraiya left rather quick last night." "So? What were you doing over at that guy's house anyway?" Kojirou raised an eyebrow. "He's my teacher…" "Might be so, but you weren't there for being taught were you?" Tsu looked at the boy with a straight face.

"No… I kinda ran away from home. My father was driving me crazy." Tsu started to swing a little, making Kojirou step aside so he wouldn't get hit. "And of all people you went to him." "Yes. What's the problem?" "The problem?" Tsu said and jumped of the swing looking angry at the boy, who was now at a complete loss about her. "That guy is a monster! Everyone here knows, why don't you." This not only shocked Kojirou, it made him feel disappointed that she thought that way. "He's not! What makes you think so." "You don't know a thing about that guy," Tsu snarled. "Neither do you." "I know something about him you don't, and because of that I know he IS a monster. You should stay away from him and stay away from me too." "H-huh…? Why? I thought we were friends." Tsu's eyes widened for a moment, but then she turned her head away. "I don't want any friends. I will only trouble them once I get close to them. That's why…" she finally said and then ran off, leaving a confused Kojirou behind.

"Something wrong, Kojirou?" Amaya asked worried. "Nah, I'm fine," he mumbled. Soon Naruto came walking up to them. "Okay kids, let's go to Tsunade and get a mission for today," he smiled. "You're in a good mood today, sensei," Minoru grinned. "Something good happened with you and Hinata-san?" Amaya asked. "N-no," Naruto blushed somewhat, "I'm starting to understand the new jutsu I'm working on, but I need to alter some things because the seals are different for each user and I think I'm getting close to my personal one." Not completely understanding Amaya and Minoru stared at their teacher, who started to laugh. "Don't worry about it, let's go okay."

The four soon arrived and were standing in front of Iruka and Tsunade who had the table covered with scrolls of missions. "Morning," Naruto said. "Ah… morning," Tsunade said, looking up from the papers, "Let's see, there is walking the dogs, babysit the grandchild of the daimo, fixing the roof of – "

Sudddenly the door was opened and they all looked at the person in the door opening. "Tsunade, have you seen Tsu?" "No, isn't she with you all the time?" "Not all the time, she wanders off by herself every now and then. She left yesterday night, but didn't return ever since."

Kojirou looked shocked. _'Did she maybe leave the village after she talked to me.'_ "Sorry I haven't seen her myself either." "Last time I saw her was when you came over to give me those scrolls," Naruto said.

"I… I saw her," Kojirou muttered.

All faces where turned to him. "When?" Naruto asked serious. "L-last night, when I was on my way home. It was pretty late because I didn't want to face my father, I think around midnight."

"Where did you see her?" Jiraiya asked. "The swing on the playground of the academy." "Did she say anything?" "Y-yeah… she said to stay away from sensei, because he's a monster, and she seemed to have some prove for it. Also she said to stay away from her, because she only troubles people."

Naruto quickly reasoned and looked shocked. "I think she left the village… But with Akatsuki around, she's in great danger. They might catch her." Jiraiya nodded.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at Jiraiya. "I have no idea why she ran away but Akatsuki is close to Konoha. We have to find her quickly."

"Sensei, what is Akatsuki?" Minoru asked. Naruto looked at his three students, Kojirou seemed to be in shock. The blonde sighed. "I'll go after her. She might not like it, but if she's caught by Akatsuki then she has a bigger chance of survival then when somebody else goes after her," he said.

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm coming too," Kojirou suddenly said. "Kojirou, it's too dangerous…" "I don't give a shit. She's our friend." "Kojirou is right," Amaya said, "I'm going to look for her too." Minoru nodded agreeing.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked at Tsunade for help. "As determined as their teacher, aren't they," Tsunade grinned. "What…" Naruto stared at her in disbelieve. "Naruto take them along, you trained them well. But you three; listen to whatever he says. Even if it doesn't make any sense to you follow his orders, got that?" The three nodded with determined faces while Naruto let out a sigh. "Very well, then team five, this will be your first A mission, go rescue Tsu." "A mission?" both Minoru and Amaya shouted in shock. "Alright then, let's move out," Naruto said not paying attention to the two shocked faces.

The four quickly left the hokage office. While Tsunade let out a sigh. "Please let this turn out alright."

Tsu panted and decided to stop for the moment. She looked over her shoulder, in the distance she saw the Hokage mountain. _'I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei… but if I stay longer I will just hurt people…' _

"Hi little dog, finally left the safety of Konoha and decided to go of yourself again." Shocked Tsu looked up and found two people wearing a familiar cloak; black with white with red clouds. Afraid she backed away, knowing these people wanted to kill her.

"No need to be afraid," the black haired said with a smile. Yet Tsu slowly continued going backwards. Last time she met these people Jiraiya had been there with her.

"Actually we're here to get some updates about the Kyubi but bringing along the five tailed dog is a nice bonus, don't you think Itachi." "This is actually Kakuzu's prey but he died so why not…"

"Not while I'm around!" a shout said as a blonde haired jumped in front of Tsu. He was soon joined by Kojirou, Minoru and Amaya.

"You have grown Naruto," Itachi said as he looked at the three kids that came with him, "Who are these? I heard you promoted to Jonin… don't tell me they are your team." "They are, but that's not the issue here. Get lost."

Kisame grinned a little. "You think that will get us away from here, fox boy. You're still no match for us."

In the mean time Kojirou had turned his attention to the girl who looked bewildered by the sudden rescuers. "Are you alright, Tsu?" "Wh… what are you doing here?" she asked staring at the red with blonde haired boy. "To bring you back to Konoha of course. Why did you run off?" "I'm not going back. I'll only cause trouble so leave me alone!" she shouted as she dashed into the direction of the two Akatsuki members.

"Tsu don't!" Naruto shouted. He wanted to grab her but Itachi interfered and looked Naruto into the eye. Shocked Naruto stared back.

"Tsukuyome!"

Naruto found himself tied to a cross. "Time to feel pain."

Kojirou, Amaya and Minoru saw their teacher fall down and the smack made Tsu look around. Kisame saw his chance to grab the girl which he did. "Kyaaa! Let me go rotten fish!" she yelled while trying to get free.

"Looks like you're down, so we don't have to worry about you," Itachi said, "Might as well bring you along as well. We just lock you up until we get the eight tailed."

Naruto moved his left hand to his mouth, which went rather slow. He bit his thump and grunting he got the glove from his right hand and stroke the blood over one of the signs. "Unseal," he muttered. The sign started glowing and the next moment Naruto came back to his feet.

"Don't think I'm that kid you managed to trick last time." "How did you…?" Itachi muttered surprised someone beat his Tsukuyome. "Feh, like I would tell you. Let the girl go or I will show you some more of my tricks."

Tsu, still being held by Kisame, bit the blue skinned man in his arm which made him respond with a hard punch, causing her to fall down. He grabbed her again but this time by her collar. "Not bad, but the Ninetailed was better." "SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID FOX," Tsu snarled back and slashed the man in his face with her nails that had grown.

Naruto noticed the small transformation. "Damn, don't tell me that thing already triggered it," he mumbled to himself. But before him he saw it indeed had and an brownish cloak of chakra was starting to cover her. Yet Naruto noticed the panicked expression on the girl's face.

"Great, she's transforming already. Now let's have some fun," Kisama grinned as his hand already went to his sword. "No Kisame, let's go back. We know enough for now." "But Itachi, why wouldn't we..." "Let's go. I already used Tsukuyome, I can't pull a fight against two jinchuuriki." "Fine," Kisama sulked as he pulled his hand away from his sword. The next moment the two akatsuki members were gone.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: When two demons meet…**

Naruto tried to figure out what to do as he looked at Tsu, who didn't seem to get back to normal. Instead; the cloak of chakra became bigger and now covered her whole body. Then before he realized, Kojirou was running over to the girl. "Kojirou, get back!" he shouted to him and dashed after the boy.

Tsu, not being herself anymore, rapidly turned her attention to the reddish haired boy and swung a tail in his direction. Naruto jumped in between and his lower arm got hit instead, he then quickly grabbed Kojirou and got away from the girl.

Back with Minoru and Amaya, Kojirou was dropped on the soft soil as the blonde grabbed his right arm. He sank through his knees and placed his forehead in the dirt. "Goddamnit this hurts much more than I expected it to be." Minuro quickly kneeled down beside his teacher and looked at the wound. Naruto looked at him. "It's not something you can heal." "But," Minoru protested. Naruto sat up again. "It's a wound made by a demon, not even Sakura could heal that when she was slashed by one." Kojirou, being in shock since the moment Tsu tried to kill him, shock up and looked at his teacher.

"Tsu's not a demon!" "I'm not saying she is." "But it sounded like that, sensei," Amaya said. "Believe me, I didn't intent on making it sound like that. It's what's inside her and what's possessing her right now; that's a demon." The blonde looked at the girl further ahead and could see she was battling with herself. "The five tailed dog… it's been a while since I had to battle against a demon, but this time my own powers won't be enough," he muttered to himself, but hearable for his three students. "Does that mean we have to help?" Kojirou asked.

Naruto looked at him with a stern look. "Are you insane. You don't have a chance against her right now. I doubt I would even be able to do a thing." This scared the three a little. "Then… what are we gonna do? Alarm the Hokage?" Amaya asked starting to shiver.

"No, that takes too long. A demon like this can only be beaten by another demon. Kids, listen carefully." The blonde turned his head to the three, eyes no longer blue.

"Stay away from the fight as far as possible, but be sure you can see where we are so you know how to avoid getting tangled up in the fight. Do NOT run into us, not even when Tsu's body is being hurt. I'm NOT about to kill her, got that?" Minoru and Amaya nodded, too afraid to say a word.

"Sensei… your eyes…" Kojirou said, with some fear reflected in his own.

The blonde turned his head away. "I'll explain later, just… believe me when I say, not me nor Tsu is a demon and is out to destroy things or kill people."

He walked away from the kids facing Tsu, who was a few meters ahead and noticed his presence. "Fox!"

Red chakra now started to cover the blonde and two giant tails emerged. "I'm gonna shred you to pieces!" Tsu growled and launched herself in his direction.

In Konoho people had felt the evil power that was rather close to their village, but where it exactly was, was unknown.

In the Hokage tower Tsunade looked out of the window with a worried look. Jiraiya, standing beside her, looked ever so worried.

"Tsu's seal might be broken," Jiraiya muttered. He turned around and walked to the door. "What are you gonna do?" "If the seal is broken I-" Tsunade cut him off. "Naruto can handle that! He's been working on seals himself and you know that. You'll only be in his way and might get killed."

The hokage gave her old team mate a glare. Jiraiya sighed, knowing she was right.

Naruto jumped up to avoid a claw from Tsu. He landed on her on four and tried to keep her down so he could figure out if her seal was completely ripped. Unfortunately she wasn't too pleased with this, yanked him off with her tail and the then threw him against a tree. She wrapped her tail around him and the tree so he was stuck and then used her claws to beat him. After the first hit, Naruto grabbed her claw so she couldn't hit him again and used his own two tails to get free.

"Tsu, stop this. It's no use and you know it!" he shouted at her in an attempt to reach the girl inside. However the demon before him just got a nasty grin. "Like I would, when the nine tailed is at his weakest, slip away a chance to beat you once and for all!" A sudden energy of rage and hatred made Tsu stronger than Naruto for a moment. But the moment was enough to hit him through several trees before he landed, but shove through the ground for a while before finally stopping.

Tsu laughed and jumped on four towards her prey, but came to a halt when a scent came to her nose that made her long for blood and killing. It was even stronger than the urge of killing her prey. So she left it be, because now she had a lot of prey waiting for her close by.

Kojirou, Minoru and Amaya stopped running when they saw their teacher partly buried in the sand. Red chakra was still covering his skin. "Sensei!" Minoru shouted out, making the blonde finally move in an attempt to get up.

"Urgh, I didn't see that attack coming." The three kids walked over to him. "Don't! I told you to keep distance. If you don't the chakra might hurt you really bad!" "But…" Amaya started but Naruto only gave her a serious look which made her close her mouth.

Minoru looked at his teacher and saw he was telling the truth. The skin of Naruto seemed to be hurt as well, it seemed to be burned. _'So this is… what he meant when he knew what it felt like to have a power you might not able to control.'_

"SENSEI SHE'S GOING TO KONOHA!" Kojirou suddenly shouted out in shock as he pointed towards a giant monster with five tails drooling over the gate of the leaf village.

Tsu, or the demon she was now, looked down as she was trying to decide which way first to go. Prey, so many of them, all so afraid that they weren't moving. Except for some noise ninja that threw little kunai at her. She slammed them away with ease, hitting some buildings in the process.

Naruto looked up in shock, quickly came to his feet, almost fell, got back his balance and dashed over to Konoha as his three students soon followed him and saw something happening they didn't believe was possible.

"Today's meal shall be great," the demonic Tsu laughed and readied her claw and tails for the first dish.

A low growl made her stop. A bite in her neck was followed and a fived tailed dog demon fell down, after freeing herself. It made the earth shake and people in Konoha started to scream. Kyuubi was back.

"Don't you dare to even put one paw in Konoha. I'll rip you to shreds," Kyuubi growled, keeping his head low. "Oh so you appeared to the surface again," the five tailed dog growled with a grin, "Fine, if you win you'll get to eat these little wimps, otherwise I will." The dog launched herself at Kyubi who used his tails to grab her in midair and launch her away from Konoha. She quickly recovered and it was a claw and fang fight.

"**Brat, something is wrong with her, the five tailed was never this evil!"**

'_What the… then what am I supposed to do about it?'_

Before Naruto knew it he was suddenly inside some place he didn't know, yet it seemed familiar. It looked like the jail Kyubi was in, yet it wasn't.

"Find the girl, I brought you here to get the girl back in charge but she's believing it's all lost most likely. When you found her, try find out what's wrong with the seal," the voice of Kyubi went through his mind. "Got ya," Naruto replied out loud as if Kyubi was right next to him.

He then started running into whatever direction, hoping he would find Tsu soon. The longer he was here the bigger the possibility of Konoha being destroyed was, although he trusted Kyubi enough to know he would do everything to prevent that from happening.

In the meantime Kyubi was holding the dog down with his tails and claws. "Let me make one thing clear, dog. I don't eat human beings." "HA! Since when?" "I pledged Naruto not to hurt anyone or damage anything from Konoha or any other thing or person without his permission to do so." The fived tailed moved to look up but in the end only turned her eyes to him. "You gave your power to a human! Are you insane! We're much more than them!"

Kyubi grinned as he dug his claws somewhat deeper in the fur of the dog. "You don't know Naruto, he's different."

"Never! I won't allow such a thing to happen!" She got free and the anger made her able to get Kyubi of her. "I won't accept!" she shouted as chakra gather at the five points of her five tails. Soon she sent them in the direction of the Leaf village.

Yet Kyubi interfered and was hit instead. "Why you…" the five tailed growled. "I told, stay away from Konoha!" With the last word he blasted fire at the dog.

"Tsu!" Naruto shouted as he ran around. His trousers were starting to get drenched. Sighing he came to a stop. "This place is even worse than Kyubi's…" he said to himself as he looked around. It was so dark he could barely see, maybe he had been running around in circles.

He tried to listen instead of looking, so he closed his eyes since he couldn't see a lot anyway, and focused on the sounds. He heard water dripping down from different directions, and for some reason waves, but now he also picked up the sound of sobbing. Focusing on it he walked with eyes closed towards until it was close enough that he would able to see the sobbing person. When he opened his eyes he found Tsu a little further away.

"There you are," a voice said, making Tsu shock up, turn around, and crawl backwards as soon she saw who it was. "Go away fox!" she shouted in fear. Naruto ignored it and stopped close before her where he kneeled down. "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. Just calm down. Besides, it's just me, no Kyubi." Tsu stared at him, seeming not to move away any further.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Tsu whispered, her voice gave away she was still expecting Naruto to attack. The blonde made no movement to not scare her any further than she already was. "I'm not completely sure how I got here, but I'm here to help you." "You can't help! There's no way to stop this," the girl exclaimed clenching both her fists, "it's even worse than last time!" "Last time?" "I-I…" she began but started crying instead. Naruto reached out for her but his hand was slapped away. "NO! I don't want to kill people again. Last time I killed my own parents who caused me to lose control in the first place! I don't… I don't want that to happen again…" she sobbed and then found herself being hugged. Her first reaction was to free herself, but Naruto wouldn't let go and eventually she didn't mind anymore.

"Tsu, listen, it's not your fault okay. I think there is something wrong with the seal, maybe it's broken or ripped I don't know, but whatever it is let's fix it, okay." "What makes you want to help me, I've only been horrible towards you." Naruto let the girl go and looked at her. "I know what it is like so it's alright. Come, show me where the seal is so we can do something about this."

Tsu nodded and got up.

Kyubi was bitten in his legs but in turn he had his teeth buried in the dog's back. When he felt the teeth buried more in his flesh he growled and blew a ball of flames at the dog with his tails.

So far only the wall and only a few building from just before Kyubi interfered had collapsed.

Down below people had stopped running and screaming or even fleeing. They were gaping at the demon fight before them. Kyubi, the one that once killed most ninja of the village, was now protecting Konoha. And why? Because Naruto had tamed the creature. They just couldn't believe if it was true or not, not even with the proof right before their eyes.

"Here it is," Tsu said as she had walked through the bars of a giant door. Naruto looked up at the seal, which wasn't that high up. After a moment his eyes widened. "Tsu… has it always been like this one? It wasn't changed sometime?" "N-no… why?" Naruto stretched his arm to the seal and touched it for a moment, hesitating about his next action. He pulled back and turned to look at Tsu, trying to find words how to explain the problem.

"The seal isn't broken, or ripped, it's the way it's designed. Right now your and the demon's thoughts are mixed, next to that, the demon is forced to attack with any kind of threat." Tsu looked shocked. "S-so… that's why… when I didn't want to fight my parents hit me saying I had to kill the enemy. Right after that I lost control…" Naruto nodded with a serious face. "Now this is what we're going to do. I will go back and unseal this, that way your thoughts will only be yours, you will however still hear the voice of the five tailed, but in a different way. Also, she will be turned to her normal self, meaning no evil things or attacking with a small threat or even taking over without your will. But your will needs to be strong, Tsu. You're in charge of your body, don't forget that. That will help you and the five tailed turning back to completely yourselves. Do you understand that?"

Tsu nodded, "S-so… will it still be inside me when you unseal it?" "Yes, because I will do a simple seal to keep it inside you. We don't it go rampaging around, do we?" Tsu shook her head. "I will do a full seal later on, now we just want you and the five tailed to calm down." "O-okay…" Naruto smiled at her. "It will be alright."

Soon after that he disappeared.

"Naruto, you're back but I don't see any change!" Kyubi roared. "I need to fix it on the outside," Naruto replied, "Return Kyubi, you did enough." "Finally, these bites are starting to hurt."

Before everyone's eyes the Kyubi began chancing form and the blonde was floating in the air. He quickly made a Kaga Bunshin using it to launch himself towards the five tailed demon. He hit the fur of the dog and quickly drew a kanji with his blood.

"Unseal!" he shouted as the demon let out a growl in anger and pain. Quickly the blonde drew some other kanji, "Seal!". While the creature was sinking through its knees Naruto made his way out so he wouldn't get squashed, the demon landed with a loud thud and squirmed in pain. But that only lasted a minute. Then a pair of dark blue eyes was looking at Naruto with astonishment.

"Stay down, no-one need to know Tsu is the one carrying you," Naruto said, when it tried to stand up. It obeyed. "You truly are an interesting person… sorry for causing so much trouble. And thank you for getting rid of that horrible seal." Naruto nodded, "Please bring Tsu back." The demon before him changed and soon it was a small unconscious girl laying in the dirt. He picked her up and carried her to Konoha.

Walking through the giant gate and thousands of eyes were staring at him. He stopped for a moment, afraid of what would happen. Then he spotted Jiraiya and Tsunade making their way through the crowd. Slowly he started to move as he now felt the effects of the battle. The scratches and bites that Kyubi got, were marked in his skin.

Behind him he heard running footsteps. He knew it were his students, they came to a halt and looked at the blonde just like everyone else there. Naruto handed Tsu over to Jiraiya.

"She's alright, just unconscious. When she wakes up she will probably be confused about what happened."

Then the fight took its toll and he fell forward, yet was caught by Kakashi.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: After battle**

Naruto felt someone wrapping something around his right arm. When he opened his eyes he found out it was Sakura. She noticed he had his eyes opened. "About time you wake up," she smiled. He grinned, "How long have I been out then?" "Four days, how do you feel." "Crap, but I'll heal."

Then the door was opened and Tsunade, Amaya, Minoru and Kojirou entered. "Sensei, you're awake!" Amaya said happily. "Yeah," the blonde replied as he sat up. "How is Tsu doing?" "She woke up yesterday, but she's confused about everything, Jiraiya is with her right now," Kojirou told before even Tsunade could open her mouth.

Naruto looked around in his room. "Uhm why a room without a window." "For your own safety. How could you let Kyubi out? I can barely believe what I saw four days ago, it's that I saw it with my own eyes."

Naruto looked somewhat miserable at that moment. "It was the only way to stop the five tailed. Sorry for the damage…" he mumbled. "That wasn't your fault sensei!" Minoru shouted. "Naruto, I don't think you completely understand the situation," Tsunade said silencing Kojirou who was about to say something. "Sure I do, everyone saw. I changed in front of everyone so it- OUCH, oi I'm still a patient here!" The blonde shouted when Sakura hit him on the head. "Idiot, they saw yes, but you had Kyubi completely under control. It shouted it pledged to you not to hurt anyone. It was PROTECTING Konoha. On top of that you sealed another demon IN FRONT of everyone. Do you see where I'm going?" the pink haired said looking down at her team-mate. "Uh… not really." Sakura sighed. "They say you're an hero," Tsunade grinned. Naruto stared at here with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "At least most do, heck they kept on trying to sneak in your room so we brought you here so no-one could try to get in through the window. Shikamaru and Lee are guarding the door for that," the hokage told, grinning because of the expression Naruto was making.

The blonde shook his head. "I don't believe that." "Then go find out yourself, you're free to go. Your wounds look okay, just come back in three days so I can look at them again," Sakura said and left.

Still somewhat in shock he was pulled out of the bed by Tsunade. "Leave, we have more patients that really need this bed unlike you," she said teasing. So he got into his clothes and left the room where he indeed found Lee and Shikamaru.

"Oh so you woke up, about time, standing guard is such a drag." "Naruto-san, you were so great, I never knew you had such a power, I can't believe that I ever thought of you as not worthy to fight against," Lee said with teary eyes filled with adoration. This scared the blonde a bit. "Uhm… thanks… I think. Kojirou where's Tsu's room?"

"Oh, follow me," Kojirou grinned and let the group through the hallways.

Soon they arrived and Kojirou opened the door, "Hi Tsu," he smiled when went in. "Kojirou… why are you here again?" "Sensei asked where you were," he grinned while his teacher entered the room now as well, followed by his two remaining students. The blonde smiled at the girl in the bed, while Jiraiya stood up from his chair. "How are you Tsu?" Naruto asked. "O-okay… I think. It feels strange though." "Naruto we need to talk," Jiraiya stated and dragged him out of the room, leaving the rest confused behind.

"What is it?" the blonde asked trying to keep up with his old teacher, "and slow down please, I'm might be allowed to leave the hospital, but I'm not completely recovered yet." Jiraiya slowed his pass. "What exactly was the case?" "For starters the seal wasn't broken," Naruto started as he put his hands in his pockets, "it was designed that it would infiltrate her thoughts and attack as soon as she felt threatened. The slightest threat would trigger it and make the five tailed take over." Jiraiya kept silent for a while, thinking it over. "That explains a lot. No wonder she feels confused right now." Naruto nodded agreeing.

The two had left the hospital in the meantime and walked outside. It was yet unnoticed to Naruto that people were staring at him. "I resealed it, but it's a temporary seal. I need to make a better one once I have recovered. Right now, it's not balanced out and it would break after say a week, but it was the only thing I could do at that moment." Jiraiya let out a sigh, "You're as amazing as your father." The blonde grinned a little. "How far are you with the scrolls I gave you?" "Not that far yet, I first need to figure out the seal I need to make." "Well good luck with that, I have to go now. But before that. I have some interesting news, you might want to hear." "Hm?" curious the blonded looked at Jiraiya. "In the time you were unconscious, Sasuke killed his brother." Naruto stopped walking and stared at him in disbelieve, "R-really?" "Yes, anyway take care of yourself, okay."

Naruto nodded as reply, still somewhat overwhelmed by this news, and saw the toad sage leave. He then strolled home, wondering if Hinata had returned from her mission yet. Just when wondering that, he found himself tackled in a sudden hug. "Naruto-san, you're out of the hospital!" a cheerful voice said that he didn't know at all. It freaked him out, and he turned around to see who it was.

"Uh… who are you?" "It's me Miyako, we went to the same class in the ninja academy. Don't you remember?" "Weren't you Sasuke's fangirl?" He gave the girl a sideway look as she let go. "Sasuke's left Konoha, I gave up on him years ago. Besides, you turned out rather handsome," she pouted with a finger to her lip making her look cute.

Naruto just had to blush a little when she said he was handsome, which made her smile in turn. _'Great… they were right, but I'm seriously not happy with this.'_ "Want to have dinner with me tonight," she asked hanging on his arm again.

"Miyako!" shouted someone, that soon came running up to the two. "Where were you? I have been loo…oh my god. Naruto… I love that unshaved face you have." "Hey I was asking him out first!" "Yeah stand in line Usagi, I have been trying to get to him but these stupid guys kept me from entering his room," another girl said. _'Gah, another one?'_

The blonde tried to free himself but only ended up in getting into another ones arms and be hugged once more. "Ladies, come on. Let me go, I already…"

"Uzumaki Naruto," a dangerous sounding voice said.

Naruto, recognizing the voice all too well, turned to look around and found his eyes locked on the girl he had been thinking about just before he got tackled by girls. "Hi-Hinata, this isn't what you think…" "Hey girl, whoever you are, stand in line. We were here first!" Miyako snarled to her, hugging Naruto's arm even tighter. Naruto eventually freed himself, while Hinata had walked over to him. She slapped him, turned around and walked away with strong passes. Naruto, confused for a moment, dashed after her. "Hinata-chan, let me explain!" She rapidly turned around and Naruto stopped relieved. However when he saw her face filled with anger, he feared for his life. "W-wait… d-don't," he muttered when he saw her moving, ready to punch him once again. Yet she did and this time hard enough to floor him. Landing on his bottom he grunted as he felt she had closed quite a few of his keirakukei. When he looked up she was gone.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" the group of girls shouted as the kneeled down next to him. "Shut up, it's all your fault," he mumbled and stood up. He then walked off, leaving the three girls stunned behind. "He's acting unreachable, how cute," Usagi whispered smiling.

Naruto had reached the Hyuga residence and didn't bother knocking but jumped over the wall. He saw Hinata talking to her father, still sounding angry. She noticed him immediately and was about to charge over to him, yet her father stopped her. "Hinata, listen to him, then you might understand what is going on and what happened," he said. The girl's eyes widened when she heard her father taking Naruto's side. It made her anger subdue a little and she nodded.

The blonde, feeling a little safer to come close now, walked over to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away as Hiashi entered the house leaving the two be. Hurt Naruto looked down. "Hinata what you saw there, completely got me off guard as well. I mean Tsunade told me the villagers suddenly idolize me but I didn't believe it at all. Just because I turned Kyubi in front of everyone and Kyubi protected the village a lot of people seem to not hate me anymore. I'm not quite sure if I'm happy with the idolization yet, but I seem to have required some fangirls, which I'm definitely not happy with." "You turned into K-Kyubi?" Hinata asked shocked, forgetting her anger completely and sounding worried now.

Naruto merely nodded, still looking down. "Wh-why?" "I had to, Tsu lost control over the five tailed sealed inside her and it started attacking Konoha. The only way to stop that demon was turning into one myself. And at the end of the battle I turned back and sealed the five tailed away properly. I'm pretty sure most of the villagers saw…"

He felt arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry," Hinata whispered in his vest. Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and made he look up. "It's alright. But please trust me a little more. You are the only one I love and it will be like that forever."

This made the girl blush ten shades of red, but smile as well. Then she was lip locked with the one she loves so much who embraced her tightly.

Sasuke looked into the distance. "So, you're going to Konoha?" an orange masked man asked him. "Hm, they destroyed my life. I'll kill them." "How about your teammates Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo? Are they joining you?" "I left them behind during the fight against my brother. I have no clue where they are. If you find them, send them after me."

The Uchiha jumped down.

Naruto pushed the girl down on her bed whilst kissing her. When breaking the kiss he gazed down, and found himself lost in her lavender eyes as he smiled. She ran a hand over his cheek, "You need a shave." The blonde grinned and leaned in to kiss her in her neck. "I know," he then whispered, "I will do that later."

Trying to keep his balance, he went with one hand over her side until he was at the end of her shirt. While giving the girl pecks in her neck he slipped his hand under the fabric. She stiffened a little at his movement, but when noticing he stayed down and wouldn't run up to her breast she relaxed a little as he ran his hand slowly over her belly.

There was knocking on Hinata's door. She pushed Naruto off her, who pouted, not liking he was pushed away. "Come in," Hinata replied to the knocking. It was Mitsuki that entered with a serious face, which faded away as soon she saw the position her cousin and friend were.

Hinata was laying on her bed, having Naruto right next to her, still having one of his hands under her shirt.

"Uhm…" Mitsuki mumbled. Naruto quickly got his hand out of Hinata's shirt, blushing a little. "Mitsuki-san, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, trying hard to act like nothing happened. "Pick up Naruto, we're going on a mission." Naruto sat up rapidly. "Eh? But I have a team to look after and I just got out of…" "Tsunade-sama knows that, she says this is more important and you should be recovered enough for it. Remember those hunters? They were spotted, Kabuto not though."

The blonde stared at her for a moment. "When do we leave?" "As soon we're packed. We need to hurry, they move around a lot." He nodded and got out of the bed, after kissing Hinata on her cheek.

"Naruto I thought you just got out of the hospital?" Hinata said, sitting on the side of her bed. "No worries, Hinata, Ryudo and Nodoka are coming along as well." "Next to that I'm mostly recovered." Mitsuki looked at her cousin. "You seriously heal quick. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it happening though. How's the girl doing?" "Confused, let's go."

Mitsuki nodded and the two left the Hyuga house. Naruto would pick up some stuff from home and then meet up with Mitsuki and the rest of the team at the gate.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Meeting with a chicken butt**

Mitsuki looked around when she saw Naruto rushing to the gate, being followed by a group of girls. When catching up he hid behind her. "Please, get them away from me," he begged as if he was being chased by dogs.

Mitsuk giggled a little, while Nodoka and Ryudo, now noticing the blonde as well, sweat dropped.

The group of girls stopped in front of them. "Hey, give us Naruto back," one snapped. "I believe he doesn't want to be with you girls. So back off, or I'll send Rakuna after you guys." Rakuna, standing beside her master let out a growl, making the girls back away a little. "You're-you're just trying to keep him for yourself!" A smirk appeared on Mitsuki's face. "Oh come on, give me a break. He's my cousin, so why would I do that? But mind my words, I'm watching over him, be around him and I'll make sure you won't like it. Believe me, I have my ways." She then turned around to look at Naruto. "Let's go, we don't have much time." "H-hai," Naruto muttered and the group left.

While jumping from tree to tree, Naruto calmed down a little. Mitsuki looked at him. "You shaved yourself before coming?" "Yeah…" was the reply. "Why?" "When one of those likes me unshaved, I shave," was the reply, making his cousin laugh. "What if one likes you shaved?" "Uh… god damn it!" "Haha, don't worry. Besides you look cuter when shaved, and I think Hinata thinks so too," Mitsuki grinned, making Naruto blush, lose concentration and bumped into a tree. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Nodoka asked worried. "Yes, I'm fine," as he stood up. "Well since we are in a hurry," Mitsuki started, "and Naruto can't seem to concentrate on jumping to branches…" "Hey!" Naruto held up a fist in her direction, however she ignored it. "Ryudo?" "Hai, on my way."

The boy bit his thumb and summoned one of his dragons. "Let's go shall we." "Oh no no no no!" Rakuna started, "I hate flying! You know that Mitsuki!" "Sorry, Rakuna-chan, but we're in a hurry." Grumbling the wolf jumped on the dragon, she was the last one.

Soon after they went up into the air as Ryudo told it where to go to.

Kojirou let out a sigh as he looked Tsu into her eyes. "Do I have to keep repeating myself? I really don't care if you carry a demon inside of you. You are still you, and I like you." Tsu, sitting on the side of the bed, still didn't know how to handle with Kojirou knowing her secret.

"You really don't hate me for trying to destroy the village?" The red haired jumped up from his chair, "NO! It wasn't you but the demon and the demon was controlled by a seal. Would you stop it." The girl blinked and turned her face away from him, making Kojirou letting out another sigh. He sat down beside her and looked at the window. "Why are you so afraid I hate you?" he asked after a while and looked at her. She looked pained at her lap. "I can't tell you that," she mumbled. "I'm trying understand you, Tsu. I want to be friends with you, really I do, but you keep pushing me away and I don't understand why. If you tell me I at least understand why you are acting this way." Shocked Tsu looked up and started to cry a little, "I really want to be friends with you, b-b-but…" "But what?" "The last friend I had… I killed her." Kojirou remained silent while she tried to stop herself from crying. However the last couple of days she had been an emotional disaster.

"Weren't you forced to kill her back then. I mean, you couldn't control your emotions and the demon inside of you back then." "I still can't control it, Kojirou!" she shouted whilst standing up and looking straight into his eyes with angry but with tears covering her face. "All Naruto did was break the old seal and make a new one that made sure the demon's thoughts no longer seem to be my own or that I would lose it the moment I feel threatened!" "Isn't that enough for now? Doesn't it mean you can control it a lot better? You don't completely loose it when you feel threatened, instead you start shouting and crying now."

Tsu's eyes widened in surprise while she stared at the boy sitting on her hospital bed, realizing he was telling the truth. Then she suddenly tackled him in a hug, making him fall in the sheets of the bed.

At that point the door of the room opened and Amaya and Minoru entered the room. Both stopped in the middle of entering whilst staring at the scene before them. "Uh… should we leave?" Minoru asked.

The two on the bed looked to the side with some surprise. "Uh…" Kojirou started. Then Minoru got a teasing smile on his face. "Someone got the hots for-." "Shut up!" Kojirou shouted blushing. Amaya giggled while Tsu let Kojirou go. "I heard you're allowed to leave today," Amaya smiled to Tsu. "Yeah, Jiraiya-san is going to pick me up later on."

"I told you I was in a bad shape," Naruto whined while he trotted after Mitsuki. "Because of you mister slow, we lost. Urgh my arm hurts from that darn kunai." "It can't be helped," Ryudo said, his arm wrapped around Nodoka for support, he had hurt his leg during the fight.

Mitsuki let out a sigh. "I just don't understand why Tsunade sent you along." "Don't ask me, I'm clueless on that point. Even though I recover fast… wait… I don't recover as fast as I used to." Mitsuki looked to her cousin with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? Because of that jutsu you did?" "I guess so, I got pretty sick of it as well so this could also be because of that."

"Takashi, don't run off too far!" Sakura shouted after her son. "Yes, mom," the boy shouted back yet kept on running. The pink haired let out a sigh and shook her head. At least she wasn't in the hospital, thank goodness Tsunade gave her a simple 'gather herbs in the woods' mission, so Takashi could join her.

She kneeled down when she saw some herbs she needed. And just when she reached out with her hand to get it, she heard her son scream in fear. Dropping her basket she rushed into the direction the cry came from and found none other than the boy's father.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he was holding the young one by his collar. Takashi started crying and called out for his mother. "Feh, useless kid, don't run into me." The raven haired threw Takashi down who immediately got up and ran over to his mother to hide behind her.

"Don't worry, it's alright Takashi." "Who's that scary man, mom?" _'Your father,'_ Sakura thought yet didn't say a word and only looked at Sasuke.

"So you got a son. Fine then mother and son will the first one to die today," Sasuke smirked as lighting was covering his hand. Sakura, immobilized by what he just said, did nothing as the one that she once loved approached her with killing intent.

However an hand belonging to one of his former team suddenly grabbed the raven haired's arm while a fist approached his face. Sasuke blocked the fist and jumped over the following kick but then was kicked away by yet another person who had appeared.

The Uchiha recovered quickly and was back on his feet, ready for the next attack. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke," a blonde haired girl said, throwing him a glare. "Feh, and who might you be?" "Tsuwata Mitsuki."

"Sakura, take Takashi away from here, we'll handle this." The pink haired looked at her blonde team-mate. "Naruto I…" "No, this isn't a place for a kid of his age. Take Takashi away from here. Mitsuki's team and I will handle the rest!" Naruto said with a serious voice yet not taking his eyes from Sasuke.

"He's right," Nodoka said, "Takashi shouldn't see this. You better take him somewhere safe." Sakura nodded and picked up her trembling son.

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing!" Naruto shouted as soon Sakura and Takashi were gone. Sasuke merely smirked. "He's gone blind, Naruto," Mitsuki mentioned. "Blind? No quite the opposite, I have never seen things clearer than now," Sasuke said while getting his sword. "If so, then why didn't you notice the resembles between you and the boy?" Naruto said with a low tone, while getting a kunai.

For a moment the Uchiha's eyes widened.

"Stop with whatever you're doing. You're being consumed by revenge," the blonde continued. After a moment of silence Sasuke started to laugh. "Bring me Itachi, my father and mother back, bring me my clan back and I'll stop!"

'_What…? Itachi? He's the one who killed him short after Tsu and I fought.'_

Naruto…

Yes, I know. I don't understand either…

"What are you after?" Naruto asked, "Why are you here?" "Didn't you figure out yet. I'm here to destroy Konoha." This shocked the young teacher as he recalled a memory from a long time ago. One where Itachi asked him if he would be able to kill Sasuke if he were to destroy Konoha.

"Get him," Naruto said and a wolf launched herself in the direction of Sasuke. But she was easily avoided, yet Naruto had seen the opportunity of creating a Rasengan and charged at the Uchiha.

Just like years ago, the attacks hit. A giant explosion was the result and Naruto flew back. However he was caught by Ryudo. "Everything alright?" "Not completely, I'm still not recovered from that battle a couple of days ago." "Don't worry, we do this together," Nodoka said. Rydo nodded agreeing and put the pain in his leg aside as he walked forward and summoned one of his dragons. "Water Blast at that black haired guy!" He ordered. The dragon spread his wings and glided through the air as he opened his muzzle and a shower of water landed on Sasuke. Mitsuki jumped down near Naruto.

"What should we do? He's an Uchiha and we don't know how much he developed his eyes." "His eyes need chakra, we need to seal of his chakra," Naruto said as he saw the dragon being almost being killed by Sasuke if it hadn't been sent back.

"But he won't stand still long enough to put on a seal." Nodoka suddenly grabbed Mitsuki's arm. "Quickly we need a poison! Your father used it too, you know it right. You know how to make it, right?" Mitsuki blinked but nodded after a moment of thinking. She then turned her head to Rakuna. "You help Naruto and Ryudo battling that guy, Nodoka and I will fix a poison." Both the wolf and Naruto nodded and charged over to the battle field where Ryudo was floored and had his arm pierced to the ground with several kunai and shuriken.

Naruto threw a set of Kunai at Sasuke, while Rakuna freed the boy that was literally pinned to the ground.

Nodoka rushed through the woods to get the right ingredients for the poison. The longer it would take her to find it, the less chance there would be to make it in time. This was clearly a bad moment for someone like Sasuke to appear with the intent to destroy their village. Nodoka hoped they would manage. After all the Uchiha was titled an S-rank, catching him would make the group rich (well more or less).

"There!" she told herself when she spotted the ingredient she needed. Quickly she went back to Mitsuki. "I have it!" "Good, now quickly make it small and put in here."

Nodoka ripped the herb in parts and dropped it in the small bottle. She found it amazing that Mitsuki was always prepared for even something like this.

"Naruto watch out!" Ryudo shouted and Naruto ducked just in time. _'Urgh, I hate this. Why am I so out of it?'_

"**Because you let me out. Your body completely changed to my form and then back to your form. Even with your new seal it is tiring," **Kyubi answered.

"Urgh." "Why are you even trying, you two don't make any chance. Lemme show you something new."

Suddenly black flames were surrounding them, closing in. "What? Amatsaru?" Naruto said shocked as he was now back to back with Ryudo. "I wish Mitsuki would hurry up with her poison, otherwise we're done for," Ryudo said. The flames went to high to jump over. "Try not to touch it, I'll take care of this," the blonde said as he grabbed a scroll and a ink brush. Quickly he wrote something down, leaving a opening in the middle with arrows pointing to it. Then he waved some handsigns, "Sealing jutsu, Fire Seal!"

The black flames went into the paper of the scroll and soon were gone. While Naruto grabbed the scroll and closed it, Sasuke looked at him with an irritated expression. "How did you?" "I saw Jiraiya do this ones, with the Amatsaru Itachi created to escape. You were unconscious when that happened."

This last made the Uchiha only get angrier as he charged over to the two with Chidori. Naruto pushed Ryudo away but got the full hit himself.

"Fool," Sasuke grinned.

What he hadn't seen was Mitsuki running over with a kunai ready in her hand. She threw it and hit the Uchiha in his arm. "What the…?" Sasuke dropped Naruto, who coughed and tried to get up again. "Mistuki how – cough – long until…?" "Around thirty seconds," she replied as she saw Sasuke running over to her with his sword crackling with blue lightning. Suddenly he couldn't move at all and stood there surprised. "That kunai had poison in it didn't it. Not that it has any use, it only slows things down a little. Soon I…"

A hand was placed on his back. Sasuke couldn't look around to see who it was. "There won't be another chance for you." Naruto waved another set of handseals. "Temporary Chakra Seal!" Sasuke screamed when his chakra was painfully sealed away.

"This is all I can do for now. The seal where I have full control over his chakra requires too much from me right now," the blonde panted. He dropped down in the sand. "Urgh, I'm broken." "I'm surprised we caught him," Ryudo said as he now showed he was being in pain. "Well we did, we better tie him up and bring him to Konoha as quickly as possible," Nodoka said, "Sure Mitsuki's poison is strong but we better be careful with him." "Nodoka is right," Mitsuki said as she got some ropes out of her backpack, "we better hurry." Naruto nodded and stood up. He helped Mitsuki tying up Sasuke, who gave the two glares. Yet the Uchiha couldn't talk due to Mitsuki poison which had fully kicked in by now.

The four then left, dragging Sasuke along.

"Where are we taking him?" Ryudo asked as he kept a close eye on the black haired that was now being dragged into Konoha. "Ibiki, he will have a jail free… or so I hope," Naruto said with a business tone. "Thank god I'm always prepared for stuff like this," Mitsuki mentioned, "We need to hurry though; he will be able to move in about ten minutes." "That and the temporary seal I did will break soon enough, I just know he can break it," Naruto mumbled.

They continued dragging Sasuke, while they were watched by hundreds of people, who started to whisper all kind of things. The group didn't pay it any attention and they soon were at the prisons of the village.

"Naruto? What… what? Uchiha Sasuke," Ibiki muttered stunned as soon as he saw the one on the floor. "Yes, have a prison free? Oh and some chains might be helpful too." "Sure, follow me." The blonde young man nodded and followed Ibiki, while team Claws waited for them to return.

Naruto dropped Sasuke in an empty jail and cut the rope. Quickly and easily he placed the chains around his arms and legs so he was hanging on the wall, yet able to stand on his feet. The Uchiha glared at him. Naruto had been just in time for the raven haired could move again, and therefore talk again. "Once I get out of this I'm gonna kill you! You and your little friends were only lucky! And once I killed you, I'll kill Danzo and the other elders and the Hokage and then comes the rest!"

"Sasuke… you've gone insane. To think Itachi was right that you would attack Konoha, who would have guessed that." This made Sasuke shut up and look away from his former teammate. Then the door opened and both looked at the one to come in, it wasn't Ibiki though.

A raging Sakura trotted towards the two. "Sakura?" Naruto muttered as he stepped aside seeing the glance on her face. The next moment she slapped Sasuke full in the face. If it wasn't for the fact he was chained up very well, he would have fallen because of the force the girl was using. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura starting to cry.

'_Man am I happy I witnessed that slap otherwise I wouldn't believe it was true…'_

"That's for what you did almost four years ago! What were you thinking back then?" she raged. "You seemed to enjoy it pretty much!" Sasuke gave as answer, making Naruto sigh.

'_So unfair I want to do it too but I don't want to hurt Hinata… wait why am I thinking such things in this situation. I need to finish this job first, then I have some research to do.'_

"Sakura." The pink haired look at Naruto, "What?" "You can shout at him all you want in a moment, but let me first do something before he breaks the seal I made."

'_Seeing him like this I don't really want to risk him escaping and having the ability to use his chakra. I'll just be out for a few days more I guess.'_

The blonde brought his thumb to his mouth and bit it. Blood dripped down, as he first unsealed some of the chakra that had gathered in the seals on his hands. Then he did a few handseals and wrote some kanji on Sasuke's right hand, which took several minutes. This was followed by cutting Sasuke's arm with a kunai and he dropped a bit of his blood in the middle of the seal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded to know. "I simply took away your ability of calling up any kind of chakra. I won't remove it until you get back to sense. It's a Namikaze clan specialty. This one is close to the first one to ever be used in my clan, but the next generations wanted to use the chakra, so they altered it," he mumbled our of breath. "Your clan, ha! Don't make me laugh, you're a no-one!" Naruto merely smiled. "My work is done. Sakura… leave him alive, he needs to be at his trial." Then Naruto left.

He caught up with Mitsuki. "Hey,… where are Nodoka and Ryudo," Naruto asked when he didn't see them. "I told them to go home. You look more tired then when you went in. What happened?" "Replaced the temporary seal with one that only unseals when I do that. I'm kinda afraid he will escape and really kill everyone around," Naruto sighed. "I see. Are you going to be alright?" "Ya, don't worry about it. Just really tired that is all."

Mistuki nodded, "but it seems like we still have something to do."

Naruto grinned, "Thinking the same as I am, I take it." "We need to find out why he mentioned Itachi. You told he was obsessed with killing him, so why would he suddenly want him back?" "I have an idea of who might know more about this." "Tsunade?" Mistuki asked as the two left and went in the direction of the Hokage tower. "No, the elders." Mitsuki looked confused and Naruto explained to her what Sasuke had said when he was able to talk again. Then the girl had to agree with him.

"Shall we go then?" "Do we have to now, I'm drained." "I'll treat you to ramen afterwards," Mitsuki suggested. "What are we waiting for, let's go."

Naruto was already gone before Mitsuki could say another word, and she sighed grinning.

The blonde found out the elders were having a meeting with Tsunade, since Shizune was blocking the door. He gently pushed her aside saying it was important and couldn't wait and then kicked the door open. Inside three faces looked surprised in. He trotted inside, grabbed the two elders by their collar and pulled them closer.

"Okay enough chit chat about stupid things and tell us what you know about Uchiha Itachi," he sneered at them. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing! We're in the middle of a meeting. And… how did you end up like that?" It was then Mitsuki entered with Rakuna, looking like she had been in a tough fight as well, which she had been of course.

"We caught Uchiha Sasuke that is why we look like this. Now we can make it simple and you speak, or I go dig a bit in your memories to find out what the heck is going on." "I don't understand the meaning of this. Uchiha Itachi is dead, killed a few days ago by the one you just caught. But we all know that." "I'm talking about the shit you're hiding from us," Naruto said as he let the two go, "Like Mitsuki said, speak or go through torture. I want to know why Sasuke suddenly wants his brother back and is willing to destroy Konoha."

Tsunade stared at the scene. She tried to process the fact that Sasuke was caught, yet wants to destroy Konoha.

"It seems like we can no longer hide this," the elder man said. The woman sighed. "Very well. Sit down, this might take a while." Naruto remained standing and just waited for her to start talking. She let out yet another sigh and did. "The village was founded by the Uchiha and Senju clan. Back then there was a fight for who should be the Hokage but it was Hashirama from the Senju clan who was chosen. Madara, the leader of the Uchiha clan, didn't trust this and eventually left the village when his clan members didn't believe him. He fought with the first hokage where you fought with Sasuke when you were younger.

The second made the Uchiha clan the Police force in order to gain trust. However they were living at a small part of the village far away from the rest. Slowly the Uchiha started to turn against Konoha and planned an attack. The leader of them was Fugaku, Sasuke's father. Itachi, a black opp, was different then the other Uchiha's though. He had seen war when he was four years old and this made him someone who loved peace. So, for this we ordered Uchiha Itachi to kill all the Uchiha's, but he messed up by leaving Sasuke alive. After that he had to leave the village and joined akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly reasoned a couple of happenings. "So that's why he never caught me… I guess he never really tried. Me being caught would mean the peace was gone…"

"Sasuke must know this story as well. Since he wants Itachi back," Mitsuki said. "But we can't do such a thing," Tsunade said, but Mitsuki gave her a grin.

"Not completely true. I learned all kinds of new jutsu during my absence. I can do something. It won't bring Itachi back to life but it makes Sasuke able to talk to his brother." "Wh-what?" Naruto said. "I have been thinking about talking to my parents, but… I chicken out on it all the time." Naruto stared at her, thought about the idea and came to the same conclusion as her. No talking to his parents for him either. "However, I'm first gonna recover. Naruto you need to be there too. I'll let you know when, okay." The blonde nodded.


	66. Chapter 66

**AN:**I'm really REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating for so long. I fail I know OTL. I pretty much forgot actually OTL. I'm terrible. So to make up, I'm going to catch up with what I have uploaded on my deviantArt account in ONE SINGLE DAY. Please enjoy reading.

**Chapter 66: A new family member**

There was knocking on the other side of the room. Naruto pushed himself of the bed and walked over to the it. He wondered who it could be, it was around dinner time and he had yet to decide what to eat. Scratching his neck he opened the front door and found Jiraiya and Tsu standing there. "Evening," Jiraiya said with a grin. "Hi," Naruto mumbled back as he let them in. "What kind of reply is that? You finally caught Sasuke and you don't seem happy at all," the toad sage said as he made himself comfortable in a chair. Tsu kept on standing, looking around with an uninterested face.

"I'm tired okay, I got out of the hospital, was sent on a mission, we failed that mission, then we ran into that futumomo tori. I'm drained okay. I just want to eat something and go to bed." Jiraiya studied his student. "That explains the pajama." The blonde let out a sigh, "Do you want something to drink?" "Sake?" "I don't have that!" the blonde shouted at the white haired, "I'm not 21 yet!" Jiraiya chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm just messing with you. I'm here to tell you I'm going to do some research again." The anger on Naruto's face disappeared and he sat down across his teacher. "Akatsuki?" This made Tsu turn her attention to the two, yet she said nothing. "No, maybe later on, but my main research will be Tsu's heritage."

Naruto looked at the girl that was standing a bit behind Jiraiya. She looked away with a hurt face. "I don't remember my last name, nor my parents names or anything like that." "And that's why I'm going to do some research about it. However, Tsu is to stay here in Konoha." "Wh-what?! Why can't I come along?!" Tsu blurted now hearing this news for the first time too. "You're safer in Konoha," Jiraiya said to the girl and then turned back to look at Naruto, "Would you please look after her?"

The blonde blinked a few times in surprise and then looked at Tsu who was as surprised as he was. "That's up to Tsu. Do you want to live me?" She remained motionless and speechless. "It's okay if you don't want to, Tsu," Naruto said while looking at her. "N-no, that's not it, I-I-I… just don't want to be a b-bother. Besides this place is too small for 2 people." Naruto snickered, "Don't worry I already thought about moving." Again there was knocking on the door and sighing the blonde stood up. This time it was his cousin.

"Evening," Mitsuki said, "Want have some ramen with me?" "Why don't you go with Kiba?" "One; I told you to go have ramen together. Two Kiba-kun went on a mission again," she grumbled. "Wait, so Hinata-chan went on a mission too?" "Uhuh." Grumbling Naruto let his cousin and Rakuna inside and closed the door behind her. "Oh hello, Jiriaiya, Tsu."

Tsu's eyes were caught by the wolf, that sat down. Just like she had always done with dogs she now walked over to the canine and stroke it gently while smiling.

"I'm not going outside, but I still do have some food in the fridge. Shall we eat together then?" Naruto suggested already standing near the fridge. "I guess," Mitsuki shrugged and looked at the other two , "Are you two eating along too?" "I just had dinner, so no thanks. We better get going. I'll let you know when I'm leaving exactly. Until then good luck with looking for a new place." "Hai," the blonde replied getting some rice out of the fridge. He heard the door close as he put the rice in the pan to cook it.

"You're planning on moving?" Mitsuki asked, helping him out with making dinner. "Yeah, this place is starting to feel cramped, besides Jiraiya is leaving Konoha for research and Tsu is going to stay with me. So I kinda need a bigger place."

"So it's not because you want to live Hinata?" Naruto turned red, "I-I-I didn't think about that… aside for getting a bigger bed." The last he mumbled. Mitsuki giggled. "Anyway, I saw an apartment in the building I live came free. Why don't you go talk to the landowner? It has a living room, three bedrooms and a bathroom." "Hmm… maybe a bit too big." "You're going to live together with Tsu right, I don't think it will be big then."

Naruto sat down on a chair waiting for the rice to be ready. He placed his head in his hand. "You got a point, how much is it?" "About twenty thousand ryo (around 235 dollar) a month, but with your salary you should be able to deal with that." Naruto nodded, "I'll come by tomorrow okay. By the way, when are we going to Sasuke? You know, get some sense in that head of his." "I talked to Ibiki, he said to wait a little, they first want to try it their way."

Naruto rolled his eyes, making Mitsuki snicker.

A week later, Naruto was carrying boxes to his new home. Tsu helped him. Though there wasn't much so before noon they were finished. "Now we need 2 new beds and a couch," Naruto announced after looking around. "Two?" Tsu asked. The blonde nodded as he walked to the enterance of the apartment, "Yes my old one fell apart when I tried moving it earlier on, so one for you and one for me. Come on let's go."

Tsu followed Naruto and together they went to the shop to look for two beds and a couch. After paying, for once the seller was nice towards Naruto, the blonde made a couple of kage bunshin and carried the stuff towards their new house. Jiraiya was waiting at the front door. "I see you're almost finished with moving. I have to say you do that rather quickly." "I don't have a lot of stuff," Naruto said as he opened the door and let everyone in.

The beds were placed in the rooms. They needed redecoration but that could be done later Naruto had told Tsu. Jiraiya looked around, "Looks pretty nice. Quite big too."

"Yeah well, better than what I used to live in. At least my bedroom isn't also my living room and kitchen anymore."

Jiraiya laughed as he turned his head to Tsu, who was standing in the dooropening of her room. She couldn't quite graps it yet that she was having her own room. On top of that it seemed so empty and boring. She never owned a lot of stuff.

Jiraiya placed a hand on her head and she looked up to him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine with Naruto."

Tsu smiled at him, though Jiraiya had misunderstood her mood right now. Naruto came around the corner and looked inside her room. "Meh, in no time it will be filled with all kind of memories," he grinned and continued walking to the living room. "Remember to buy a book shelf." Tsu watched him surprised.

"Rakuna would you eat already," Mitsuki said, holding a piece of meat in front of the wolf. The wolf ignored the food and lay down on her blanket. Mitsuki sighed, placed the meat away and walked over to her furry friend. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned whilst stroking her friend. "I'm fine, just not hungry." "But you barely ate the last couple of days. Yet you seem to have gained weight."

"Maybe she misses Akamaru," Ryudo grinned. He was sitting on the couch with the news paper in his hands. Rakuna glared at him, making his grin subdue. "Oh look, ramen vouchers, you want them Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked over her shoulder glaring at him now as well. How could he think about ramen voucher while there was clearly something wrong with Rakuna.

Then the doorbell rang and Nodoka, sitting next to Ryudo, jumped up. "I'll get it." Mitsuki sighed as she sat down on the floor looking at her pet. Soon after she was hugged from behind.

"Hi Kiba-kun," she mumbled. "Ow, what kind of greeting is that. We haven't seen each other for more than a week and this is what I get." Mitsuki leaned to the side so she could see his face and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Rakuna. She seems to have lost her appetite." Kiba looked at the whole, who seemed to be rest. "Really? She seems to have gained weight though. But if you want, we can go let her get checked by my sister."

Now Kiba was hugged back. "Let's do that." "Not needed, I'm fine. Just not hungry," Rakuna brought in, yet having her eyes closed. "You're coming along, even if I have to put you on a leash," Mitsuki told her wolf partner. The thought of walking on a leash was horrifying Rakuna, so she stood up and obeyed her master.

Not ten minutes later they were at Kiba's house and his sister was checking Rakuna. When she was done she straightened and undid her gloves. "Nothing serious, you don't need to worry. Just make sure she drinks enough." "See," Rakuna said and walked over to Akamaru who greeted her with a lick.

"Though I am wondering… Mistuki did you let her go near any wolfs lately?" "You mean as in…" Hana nodded. "Not that I know of, Rakuna?" They all looked at the wolf, sitting very closely to Akamaru.

Kiba blinked a few times as he got a thought in his mind. "Akamaru you sly dog," he muttered as he rubbed his forehead. The dog only wagged its tail happily.

Mitsuki looked from Kiba to Akamaru and Rakuna. "Wait, is that even possible?"

"Why do I have to go to school?" Tsu asked while glaring at Naruto, who was putting away the food he bought earlier on that day. "Because you cannot stay home the whole day. It's up to you if you want to go to a normal one or the ninja academy." "Why can't I stay home the whole day? I did that before!"

Naruto turned towards the girl, who was sitting at the dining table, sulking about the news. "Tsu, don't you want to try to make some more friends and learn more stuff." "You can teach me," she mumbled. "I can't always. I have to teach Minoru, Amaya and Kojirou already." "I'll just be part of that team."

Naruto sighed as he closed the cupboard. "Tsu, I know you don't really trust people, but without a good basis I can't teach you or even place you in my team. Though I think Tsunade wouldn't even allow that last."

Grumbling Tsu laid her head on the table. Naruto sat down next to her and placed a hand on her head. "I'm sorry Tsu."

"What is school like?" she muttered not looking up. "I don't know if I should be the one telling you," Naruto grinned uncomfortable. This made Tsu turn her head so she could see him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the teachers hated me. I screwed up a lot, pranked a lot and skipped classes a lot." "Then why should I go to school?" "And this is why I say I shouldn't be the one telling you about it. I just want you to be able to take care of yourself when you're older." "Fine, ninja academy then."

Naruto smiled at her and stood up. "Okay, I'll let them know you're taking lesson there starting tomorrow.

The girl nodded and she went to her room. Once there she sighed, why did she have to stay with him?

Ibiki panted. This boy really didn't want to give in. Even though he was sealed of his chakra. He received a death glare from the Uchiha, who was panting as well.

"Well then, I'll let Tsuwata handle this. She's great with torture too I heard." "Like that will be of any use," Sasuke growled.

Ibiki left the Uchiha alone in his cell and went to see Mitsuki. It was one of her friends that opened the door. "May I help you," asked a smiling girl. "Is Tsuwata Mitsuki here?" "No, she's at the Inuzuka house, I'm sorry." "That is alright. Thanks for the information." He then left to go visit the Inuzuka. There he was led to Mitsuki by Kiba's mother.

"I can't believe you, Rakuna." "Well I'm sorry." "When did that happen anyway?" Kiba wondered. Akamaru replied, making Kiba blush. Mistuki gave him a questioning look. "When we had our first time," Kiba mumbled blushing the moment the door was opened.

"First time? Kiba…?"

Shocked the dog boy looked up. "M-mom!" Mitsuki now started to blush as well. Kiba's mother was looking from her son to Mitsuki. "You guys…" "Ya," Mitsuki mumbled, "and apparently so did Rakuna and Akamaru." "Wh-what?" Mitsuki pointed at her pet wolf, "She's expecting puppies." Tsume hugged the wolf, "That is wonderfull."

"Ahum."

They all looked at the door opening seeing Ibiki standing there. "Tsuwata Mitsuki, my methods don't seem to work on the Uchiha. We are requesting for your help." Mitsuki nodded, "I will come by tomorrow, but I need Naruto with me. I'll tell him myself."

Tsu followed the teacher to her classroom. He opened the door and waited with closing it until she entered too. Then he walked over to his desk and everyone went silent.

"From today on you will have a new classmate."

Tsu bowed a little, "I'm Tsu, please take care of me."

Naruto sighed as he looked sideways to his cousin. "Does this really need to be done now? I mean, lately I am already slowing down training with these kids." "I'm sorry, but it's Sasuke we're talking about. Don't you want to beat some sense in him?" Mitsuki replied. With that Naruto had to agree.

The two met up with Naruto's three students, who looked surprised to see Mitsuki there as well. "Sorry kids, it seems something important came up I need to do." "Like what?" Kojirou wanted to know. "Beating some sense in Uchiha Sasuke. His trial will be soon," Mitsuki explained.

Naruto sighed as he looked the confused looks of his students. "He's the one that made Sakura pragnent. He used to be my team mate, but went down the wrong road. When we caught him, he tried to attack the village." They looked shocked.

After Naruto gave them some training exercises the two left. Soon they entered Sasuke's cell and locked it behind them.

"You two," Sasuke spat, "They think you can get me to break down?" He found it hilarious. The two blondes ignored his comments. "Naruto I'm gonna need your help with this jutsu." Naruto nodded as Mitsuki explained what he had to do. They then both performed the jutsu and the world around them seemed to change. Sasuke no longer was tied up to the wall and charged over to Naruto, but he easily floored the Uchiha.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked Mitsuki. "A dream world. That is why Sasuke is not chained up anymore. I wonder how long we… oh not so long it seems."

A figure came walking up to them. "To think I would see these faces again. Though I don't know you girl, but you were the one calling me, weren't you."

"Hai, Tsuwata Mitsuki, nice to meet you."

Sasuke's eyes had grown huge as Naruto was sitting on top of him, holding his arms on his back. "N-nii-san?"

Itachi kneeled down and smiled. "I haven't heard you say that to me in a long time." Naruto slowly got of Sasuke, thinking he wouldn't do a thing now. Sasuke crawled to his feet and looked over at the two blondes. Itachi stood up as well.

"What is going on here?!" he demanded to know. "What? I thought you wanted to see your brother?" Naruto grinned. Mitsuki only nodded and Sasuke returned to look at Itachi again. He had no idea what to do and merely stared.

Naruto walked over to them. "Sasuke, now that you seem to be a little more reasonable. Why don't you explain us why you want to attack Konoha? After all, your brother did all the things he did in order to keep Konoha safe."

"So what I thought would happen, did indeed happen," Itachi sighed. Naruto gave him a glare, "Yes it did. I can't believe you would do such a thing. I mean, if you really wanted it to go right you should have at least explained him what you were doing and why."

Sasuke sank to his knees. "I…" he started mumbling.

"It's alright, Sasuke. It was my fault," Itachi said. "Partly it is indeed, but it is also his own. Sasuke knew you were protecting Konoha, I'm sure of that by now, yet he choose the path of taking revenge for the order the elders gave you."

Itachi looked surprised at the blonde. "I'm surprised you know such detailed information." "We charged into a meeting to find out about what was going on," Mitsuki said, "but let's get to the point here. We want Sasuke to come back to his senses."

Sasuke, finally seeming to get over the first shock of his brother being there, turned his head to the girl. "What are you talking about! It's those elders fault, they need to be brought back to their senses!" "I kinda agree with you on what the elders did is wrong, but you cannot let a whole village suffer for their mistake. Especially not when your son is one of those," Naruto said with a serious expression.

Now it was Itachi's time to be surprised and he looked from Naruto to Sasuke. "His son?" "You're lying! That child cannot be my kid!" Naruto snickered when he saw Sasuke's panicked expression, but then suddenly turned all serious again. "You did it with Sakura more than three years ago. Without protection what do you think would happen? Nothing? It was a possibility, but she got pregnant.

"So he really has a son?" Itachi repeated, still not believing it completely. "Yes," Naruto sighed, "his name is Takashi. He is three right now. He has Sasuke's appearance but Sakura's eye colour. He's quite a handful and calls me nii-san. I have to babysit him quite often too. On top of that he now is most likely afraid of his own father for he tried to kill him."

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare. To his surprise Itachi then hit his brother on his head. "Ow, hey!" Sasuke glared at his brother who glared back. "You should be happy I'm just hitting you once right now." "I didn't know I had a son! How was I supposed to know?!" "You could have at least recognized him!"

Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "Listen little brother, I know I haven't been fair towards you. But please, in my place protect Konoha, and make the Uchiha once again a name you can be proud of on having. Our family was up to no good, wanting to attack the village. I don't like violence like that, so I did what I had to do. But I thought that my little brother would be different and would erase the dirt of our family name."

Sasuke looked at his brother, not knowing on how to reply. Naruto gained a evil grin on his face and pushed Sasuke, who fell against his brother and got hugged. "It's my final request to you," Itachi said.

Sasuke released himself from the hug and avoided his brother's gaze. "Fine." "Then now, we can go back. I thank you, Uchiha Itachi," Mitsuki said as she bowed. "No, I thank you for giving me this opportunity to see my little brother one more time. And you too Naruto. Sorry for the hunting on you and all." "It's okay, you always made sure I wouldn't be caught it seemed," Naruto grinned.

Back in the real world, Sasuke was still chained up to the wall. But he seemed to be different. "Sasuke?" Naruto said as he looked at his old team-mate. "Just… just leave me alone right now."

The two blondes left the Uchiha alone and reported to Ibiki it was going to be alright. Ibiki looked surprised for it had only taken an hour.

School was over and Tsu followed some of the girls of her class. "Did you just move here, that you joined the academy now?" one of them asked. "Sort of, I used to travel around with my teacher. But he's on a special mission and told me to stay in Konoha and learn here." "I see." "Oh no, look at that," the brown haired pointed towards the streets where a blonde figure stood. "It's that demon guy." "I don't trust him. Dad says he's a fox in disguise." "Yeah, my parents say the same. That he's just trying to buy us and when we least expect it, attack. Just like the day the fourth died." "Creepy guy… Tsu you should stay away from him," one of them said. "I saw him change from that fox monster into this form not so long ago."

Tsu stopped walking and stared at them. Unbelievable that people still think Naruto would do bad things. They will probably think the same of her once they find out. "He's not bad," she said stubbornly, "he saved my life when he turned into Kyubi." "Wh-what?" they all replied. "A-anyway, he's fooling you," the brown haired tried to convince Tsu.

Naruto then had found Tsu in the crowd of kids. "Tsu!" he called out, making the girls stop glaring at her classmates and look at him. She then left the four girls alone and ran over to Naruto.

Naruto was surprised when she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arm around his neck, clinging closely to him. "Did something happen?" the blonde asked. "Let's just go home," Tsu answered. Thinking she didn't want to talk about it now Naruto turned around, holding her up, and walked home.

Tsu saw the surprised face of her classmates and stuck out her tongue. Once at home, Naruto placed the girl on her feet. "Everything alright?" he asked her, wondering if she were willing to tell him. "The girls were just being mean, I don't like them…" Tsu muttered, "Amaya is much nicer." Naruto grinned a little. "Then what did they say?" "Basically they saw you and went on about how you were a monster… Though I did so too… before…" "Don't worry Tsu," Naruto said as he walked to the fridge in the kitchen, to get something to drink, "you don't anymore." "Aren't you bothered by it all?" Tsu asked, feeling depressed that she actually used to act like them. Naruto put on a thoughtful face as he passed her a glass of juice. "Maybe a little, but I just put it aside. Oh how to explain this."

He sat down on a chair an looked at the table top for a few minutes. "It's like this. I have a lot of friends, some of them know about Kyubi, others don't. But they accept me the way I am. So whenever I hear people calling me monster I just remind myself of the people that see me as me and not as Kyubi."

Tsu nodded and drank her juice. "So who's your teacher?" Naruto then asked. "Iruka." "Oh, you're lucky." "How so?" Tsu looked questioning at the blonde. "I had him as my teacher too, he's nice. Actually like a father figure to me." Tsu smiled at him a little as she got her homework and started on that.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: More like brother and sister**

Sighing Tsu walked to school. After what happened yesterday, she wasn't really in the mood of going today, but she had to. Just like she expected, the group of girls that she had walked with yesterday was coming over to her the moment they spotted her.

"What is that creep to you?" "Ya, he's dangerous. You should stay away from him." "He's not dangerous," Tsu commented and continued walking. She tried to ignore their nasty comments and opinions. These girls didn't know a thing.

"Hey, leave her alone!" someone said.  
Two boys walked over to the group of girls. "We are just telling her she should stay away from the fox monster. So buzz off."

"You girls don't know a thing, buzz of yourself. You are clearly bothering her," one of the two said. They looked at Tsu for an answer. "Ya, you actually kinda are," she muttered looking away. "Fine, but don't come back to us crying we were right." "Don't worry, that won't happen," Tsu said and watched the four girls walking off.

"Seriously. They didn't look closely at all did they. You alright?" one of the boys asked. Tsu looked at them. "Ya, thanks." "You were saved by Naruto-san, right? That was you, right?" the other asked. Tsu nodded.

"Let's us introduce ourselves. This here is my best friend Tarou and I'm Kenta." Tsu studied the boys. Tarou was small, had dark hair and just like her a pair of glasses, while Kenta was tall and had orange hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsu." "Come sit next to us in class," Tarou suggested. And Tsu nodded agreeing.

After school Tsu said goodbye to Tarou and Kenta with a smile and ran over to the training ground where Naruto and his team would be training. However she found them somewhat further away from the actual spot. They were near the river and Kojirou climbed out coughing.

"Hi," Tsu said as she walked up to them, "what are you doing?"

"Water walking practice," Kojirou panted, "but I keep falling in after a while."

"Well, I said it wouldn't be easy," Naruto said, sitting away watching over the three. Minoru seemed to have gotten the hang of it. Amaya would still fall in every now and then. The blonde turned to look at Tsu. "How was school?" "It was okay," Tsu smiled, "some girls of yesterday came over to me the moment I arrived, bothering me but then two boys said they had to stop and those girls left." "That's good to hear." Tsu nodded.

As weeks passed by Tsu became friend with the two boys and Naruto was glad she found some friends at school.

The blonde came home from a D mission with his team and kicked out his sandals at the door, while looking down. He found two more pair of shoes. _'Guests?'_

He went inside the living room and found Tsu with two boys bending over some paper on the table. "I'm home," he said.

The three shocked up as Naruto walked over to the table. "That homework?" He caught a small glimpse of the sheet before they quickly covered it up. "Y-ya," Tsu muttered, "but you're not allowed to see." "Ya, Iruka said we had to figure it out ourselves," the dark haired boy said.

"I see. So you two must be Tarou and Kenta? Uhm who's who?" "I'm Tarou," the dark haired said. "I'm Kenta," the orange haired said. "Shouldn't you boys head home by now? It's almost dinner time," Naruto said as he looked over at the clock on the wall. The two boys looked as well. "Ack, you're right!" Kenta said shocked and grabbed the paper which he quickly folded. "See you tomorrow, Tsu!" "Hai!" she shouted at the two that quickly left.

"So is the homework difficult?" "Nah, not really." "If you need any help you can ask, you know that right." "We said Iruka told us we had to figure out ourselves," Tsu commented a bit annoyed. "Right," the blonde grinned, "let's get dinner done."

"Seems like you all are able to walk on water without any problems now," the blonde said as he stood up. Kojirou, Minoru and Amaya were standing on the water of the river. "Our next step is." His sentence was interrupted by someone shouting his name. Afraid it was a fangirl he got on guard but saw it was a teacher of the academy.

"Naruto-san?" "Hai, is something wrong with Tsu?" "Uh well, Iruka asked me to get you immediately. It seemed quite important."

Sighing Naruto nodded and turned to his students. "Seems like we do the next step some other time." The three got off the water. "That's alright," Minoru said.

Naruto then followed the teacher to the academy and was guided to Tsu's classroom. There he was stunned to see his former teacher or rather what he was covered with.

"Uhm, I don't know much about the latest fashion, Iruka, but since you're a ninja I suggest not to walk around with pink and blue fathers."

On the left was some snorting. He now noticed Tsu, Tarou and Kenta. _'Oh no she didn't!'_ he shouted surprised in his mind. "This is not the latest trend, Naruto. Thanks to these three I have these things glued to me." The blonde looked over to Tsu and her two friends.

"That sheet of paper of last night wasn't homework but your plans for this prank wasn't it?" he asked them seriously. The three remained silent. "Tsu?" He looked over at the girl who dropped her head and mumbled a 'yes'. "Well in that case I'm very disappointed in you, Iruka."

"I'm glad you see the pro… Wh-what! Why are you disappointed in me?!" "Simply because they actually managed to pull that prank. You had me as your student and I pranked a lot, you should be used to them and be prank-proof. Yet you're covered in pink and blue feathers."

Tsu, Tarou and Kenta were staring at him in disbelieve. Naruto was taking THEIR side?!

"Why should I punish Tsu for something she might be doing a lot in the future. Sure it starts here with pranks and later on they will be traps. It would be unfair to punish them for something great as this. They're not even genin and yet managed to beat a chunin."

Iruka couldn't believe his ears. Not only did Naruto take the side of the children, he also sounded serious and his reasoning was so true he couldn't go against it. He as chunin had failed to be on guard and not be caught in the trap or prank.

"Hm, looking at it from that way, I have to agree with Uzumaki," one of the parents said thoughtful. Not knowing what to say Iruka send them off. "Come Tsu, let's go home." Quietly Tsu followed her caretaker and didn't say a word on the way home and neither did Naruto, which scared her.

Finally arriving at their place Naruto kicked off his sandals and walked over to the living room where he started digging in a drawer for some papers.

Tsu looked at him while standing in the doorway. "Are you really not mad?" "Let's say I'm a little frustrated. I didn't exactly expect you to pull pranks like I used to. On one side I think I should stop you, on the other side I would feel stupid because I did it myself and like I said, it improves your skills."

He sighed and sat down, giving up on looking for the papers. Tsu joined him looking somewhat lost. "I'm not gonna punish you, if that's what you think." "B-but… Iruka seemed quite mad and you seem disappointed." The blonde rubbed his forehead grinning. "The only thing I'm disappointed about is that you didn't tell me last night, but said it was homework." Tsu eyes widened. "You're not gonna stop us?" "Nope, let's see if you kids are able to trick that teacher again," he said with an evil grin. "Y-you set it up?!" "No, you did it yourself. But I said to Iruka to be prank-proof. For you kids the challenge to see if he is. But take a picture every time you managed to succeed."

Tsu started laughing, she would love to fill a picture book with successful pranks. "We'll do our best, but could you help us then too?" He shook his head while standing up and walking to the fridge. "If you show you all the possibilities and give the answers away you won't learn. That and it won't be as much fun. Believe me."

"Unbelievable. That's the fifth time we failed to trick him this week," Kenta whinned. "Better luck next time," Tarou said, "maybe we should ask Naruto-san for help?" "He won't help. He said we need to learn ourselves," Tsu sighed as she opened the front door of her house. "Well it's a much more fun way of learning, that's for sure," Kenta grinned entering Tsu's house.

To Tsu's surprise Naruto was home already.

"Hey kids, how was school," Naruto asked smiling. He was sitting at the table which was covered in papers and the flying thunder god scroll.

"Why are you home already?" "Tsunade seemed to be out of D-missions for today, so we could only do one. Since it's Saturday, I thought it would be nice for them to have some free time. And now I can try figure this out. Though I think I will need Mitsuki's help at this part."

The three kids looked the papers on the table but couldn't understand a thing about them.

"I seriously don't get any of this," Tsu commented looking at Naruto.

The blonde grinned. "Don't worry it's S class." "Woa! That's cool!" Tarou and Kenta. "Maybe he can help us, Tsu. We need to get our aim with kunai throwing better," Tarou said. Naruto looked at Tarou, "it's a matter of practice mostly, but I might be able to help." "Okay, look at what I do then," Tsu said, getting the kunai that was on the table. Naruto tried to stop her but she already threw it. The kunai hit a plant pot, which broke into pieces, making the plant fall down as well.

"Woops…well that's what I mean, I was aiming at the ramen poster."

Naruto looked shocked at his fallen plant. "Lemme try again," Tsu muttered grabbing the kunai. The blonde jolted up and grabbed the kunai. "No way! What are you thinking throwing such a thing inside! Especially with that aim of yours! Take it outside!"

"Wha, give me the kunai back. I'll do it better this time."

"And break another pot?! Not a chance!"

Naruto was holding the kunai out of Tsu's reach, who was trying to grab the weapon. He pushed her away but Tsu jumped on him in an attempt to get the kunai. She managed to get it, but Naruto wouldn't let go. The girl pulled harder and it slipped through Naruto's fingers. Not expecting it Tsu let the kunai go and it hit the poster behind them.

"Oh!" Tsu let out cheerful. Naruto glared at her, "No kunai throwing inside, Tsu!" "But it slipped out of my hand!" "You shouldn't have tried to take it from me in the first place!"

Then they finally heard the snickering from Kenta and Tarou. "You guys are like brother and sister," Kenta grinned, "fighting like that."

Tsu and Naruto looked at each other for a moment. Tsu then jumped off Naruto's back and pulled the kunai out of the wall. Then she walked back to the blonde. "Could you help us? But outside…"

Naruto let out a sigh and grabbed the kunai. "Sure, but not this kunai, let's take a normal shaped one."

It was around ten thirty in the evening and Tsu was putting on her pajama's. She gathered the clothes from the floor and put them on a chair when Naruto came in. He was holding a first aid box. "Show me that wound." "But I already got something around it." "Ya but it wasn't disinfected during training, so we better do that."

Tsu unwrapped the bandage and it revealed a cut from earlier on that day when she got accidentally hit by a kunai. Naruto cleaned it and put some ointment on it, before wrapping a clean bandage around it again. "There."

"Nè… do you really think we are like brother and sister?" Tsu asked when he was closing the first aid kit. He looked at her, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know. I never had a sister… I mean I see Sakura as a sister, but she isn't constantly around me like you are." He stood up, feeling as confused as Tsu.

The next morning they tried to act their usual ways. As Tsu packed her lunch Naruto came walking up to her, whilst putting on his green vest. "Oh I figured out what kind of seal to use for you. How about we do that when you're back from school?" Tsu looked at him, she had almost forgotten about it. It shocked her that for the first time in her life her thought hadn't been about the dog demon that had been sealed inside her.

"Sure," she mumbled and put her lunch in her backpack. Naruto looked at her. "Hey, is everything okay?" "It's just… I didn't think about that demon for weeks…" "Well that's good." "It's not! I still have it in me! I should be more cautious!"

Naruto snickered and shook his head. "No it IS okay, Tsu. How about once you're a genin I'll teach you some nice jutsu that you need that demon for, hm?" Radidly she looked away and shouted a resolute "No" at him. She wanted to leave and go to school but Naruto grabbed her by her shoulder. "I know what you mean and how you feel about it. But you should understand that a demon doesn't always just take lives."

She looked over her shoulder to him with a questionable face. "A few years back, in a close by town, people were torn from their life force. Especially children fell victim. I found the ones that stole and were using it for themselves. With Kyubi's help I managed to give everyone that was still alive their life force back."

Tsu stared at him not sure if she should believe him or not. "Also without Kyubi I wouldn't have been able to get you out of your shell." Tsu looked away and felt a hand on her head.

"You're in charge and you say what to do with the power that has been given to you, you got that?" She nodded slightly.

"Good, come on, I'll bring you to school." Together the two walked in the direction of the ninja academy until…

"Naruto-nii-san!"

The blonde stopped walking and saw Konohamaru rushing his way. He stopped a few steps away from him and tried to get back to breath.

"Please help me. I made Hanabi angry and I don't know what to do."

"What did you do that made her angry?"

"I… she…uh…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow while Tsu was curiously looking at the guy with the scarf. "Spill it, Konohamaru," Naruto eventually said. The boy started mumbling words that were complete nonsense. Tsu giggled and turned to look at Naruto.

"I'll be going, you help him, nii-san," she grinned.

Surprised Naruto looked at her. "What? If he even calls you that so can I. Until after school!"

Tsu dashed away, leaving Naruto feeling somewhat flattered. "So… what did you do?" he asked Konohamaru once again, "and speak clearly." "S-she t-tried to k-k-kiss me." He was as red as a tomato and avoided Naruto's stare. "And?" "I-I-I avoided it." "Why?" "I don't know… I'm just… what if she doesn't like the way I kiss. It's a scary thought." "You're afraid to kiss her?" the blonde gaped at him. He shook his head laughing a little. "Of course she would be mad if you avoid a kiss. Heck, Konohamaru, she clearly loves you." "S-She does?" Konohamaru more or less exclaimed apparently not realizing this himself yet. "Ya, and now you just need to be fair to her. You love her too right?" "Y-ya…" the boy blushed. "Then you confess to her," Naruto smiled and started walking again. He had to meet up with his team in a couple of minutes.

Konohamaru followed him, coming up with all kind of reasons why he shouldn't tell her or even kiss her. Naruto let out a sigh when it still went on after fifteen minutes. He sighed and changed direction.

"Naruto?" Hiashi asked when he saw the blonde and his team entering. "I'm sorry, but could we please use the training grounds here? Konohamaru has been following me around and this is the only place where he won't."

Hiashi studied the blonde and decided to take a look just outside the gate. When opening the door Konohamaru was shocked to see Hiashi and ran off only to stop around the corner and focus on the Hyuga building.

"It's fine but why is that boy following you?" "He's afraid of kissing Hanabi who is now angry at him. He wants my advice, but comes up with all kind of excuses why not to follow them," Naruto sighed. "He kissed Hanabi?!" Hiashi exclaimed shocked. "No he didn't. That's the whole point. He avoided Hanabi trying to kiss him and now she's angry at him." "H-Hanabi tried to kiss him? A-are you s-serious." Hiashi was clearly in shock while Naruto merely nodded finding this behavior very amusing. "No my Hanabi-chan too. Why do they grow up so fast." The Hyuga leader left mumbling.

"Soooo…" Kojirou started and looked at his teacher, "we're here for training, no hanging around with your girlfriend." "She's not even home," Naruto sighed, "but on a mission. Well let's start."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: A new start **

Sasuke obediently walked along with the guards that were guarding him and took him to a large room. He was chained to a bench there.

The room was filled with curious people. Tsunade, being the judge, was sitting across the Uchiha. She silenced the people.

"We are here together for sentencing Uchiha Sasuke of the following deeds; partner with Orochimaru, trying to attack Konoha and attempting to kill a child. How do you plead?"

Sighing Sasuke looked down, knowing it was no use going against them anyway.

"Guilty." Tsunade seemed surprised expecting more defence.

"Could you explain to me and the jury why you did this?"

"Revenge," was Sasuke's only reply. One of the jury stood up. "So that child did something to you?" "I was taking revenge on Konoha, since the child is living there he was the first one I got in my hands."

People started to talk and Tsunade silenced them once again. Then she looked at the jury and they all seemed to agree with something with a nod.

"Very well, this makes things very easy. From this day on you..."

"Wait a moment there, Tsunade," shouted someone who jumped over the railing that should keep everyone from getting any closer.

"Naruto, why am I not surprised," Tsunade sighed, "You're trying to tell me NOT to put him in jail forever or NOT sentence him to death?"

Naruto stopped next to Sasuke who seemed surprised that the blonde was there and for some reason taking his side.

"As a matter of fact I didn't expect you to sentence him to death. Anyway before you or the jury give him any kind of punishment you need to know the bigger picture. And you know this bigger picture very well Tsunade, are you leaving it out on purpose?"

Tsunade glared at the blonde before her, "fine go ahead." Naruto grinned a little and did a step forward. "I call forward Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane," he said as he looked to the side where the two elders were sitting. Somewhat overwhelmed they took place next to Tsunade and swore to tell the truth.

"We all know the Uchiha clan was killed by Uchiha Itachi, with only one survivor; Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi left the village and joined the Akatsuki. However Uchiha Itachi killed his family members because he was ordered to do so."

A shock went through the room as Naruto looked at the two elders. "Is it true that you two gave Uchiha Itachi the order if killing every single family member he had?" "Yes," came from Mitokado. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Is it true that your brother tried to kill you?" "Yes," Sasuke mumbled. "However he didn't, why is that Sasuke?" "He told me to get better than him and take revenge on him." The blonde turned back to Tsunade and the Jury. "And when you found out about the truth, how did you feel?" he asked Sasuke not looking at him. "Betrayed of course! My whole family was murdered because of them!" Sasuke tried to move towards the elders but was hindered by the chains.

"Betrayed by the village or by your brother?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who seem confused by the question. "I... I just said.. the.. the village..." he mumbled not getting where Naruto was going. "But your brother never told you the truth." Sasuke stared at him.

"Naruto where do you want to go with this?" Tsunade sighed. "Simple. Uchiha Sasuke has been living in world that has been built on lies. He was almost killed by his brother, who then gave him the quest of killing him. Uchiha Itachi played the bad guy while in fact he's been trying to protect the village until his death. Sasuke's actions are based on lies and confusion. He simply doesn't know what to trust and escapes to revenge to get rid of that feeling. I'm not saying he didn't do anything bad. All I'm saying is his brother, the elders, we all are responsible for him wanting to destroy our village."

Tsunade stared at the blonde and then to Sasuke who seemed surprised. She sighed and looked over to the jury. One of them stood up and walked over to her.

Naruto avoided Sasuke's stare and looked at Tsunade, wondering what the outcome would be. Tsunade then paid her attention to him again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, from today you will have to proof yourself of being how to say... well behaved? Oh I don't know. If in any way you try to kill any citizen or try to escape Konoha, you'll go straight to jail and spend the rest of your days there. During the three months where you have to proof yourself you will stay under close watch of Uzumaki Naruto. Who, at any time, can say if you are going to jail or not. Do you understand?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. Staying under close watch of Naruto didn't exactly seem like a punishment for him. Also the blonde would be a lot easier to convince he was nice and all, then he could quickly go back to trying to kill the elders.

"Yes," he said.

"This case is closed, you're all dismissed."

Tsunade joined Naruto. "Don't let the fact he was your team-mate cloud your mind." "No worries there," the blonde grinned as Sasuke was being freed.

The Uchiha actually wanted to charge at the elders who were leaving through a door on the side, but was pushed towards to the big door at the other side by Naruto.

"Move you," he ordered. Sasuke obediently did as he was told, his time would come. Once outside Naruto turned to look at him and sighed. "Seriously what are they thinking_." 'Like I don't have enough on my mind already.' _"Ya, like you can do anything to me, dope."

"Back to that attitude, huh. Well let me remind you I sealed away your ability of using chakra." Sasuke looked away, he had already forgotten that. Without it he also wouldn't be able to use sharingan. "Let's go home," the blonde said as he started walking. After a couple of turns Sasuke stopped, which wasn't unnoticed by Naruto. "Isn't your home that way?" the Uchiha said as he pointed to the left. "I moved, now hurry up already." Sasuke followed his so called guard. When turning around another corner they ended up in a swarm of girls. _'That's quick,'_ the Uchiha thought but was taken by surprised when they all seemed to ignore him and go for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you free tonight?" one of the girls asked while clinging to his arm. The blonde let out an annoyed sigh. "Let go, I already told you I'm not interested." "Oh come on, don't be such a pain. And join us. We'll give you a nice evening," another girl said as she stroke the blonde cheek. Naruto pushed them away. "Get lost, you're annoying." "Wait... they are flirting with you now...?" Sasuke looked at Naruto not believing what he was seeing. "Who's that?" "Nevermind him, come Naruto-kun. Let's go to karaoke." Naruto avoided her hands trying to grab his sleeves. "Would you all leave!" "Not until you date one of us." Naruto slammed his hands in his face as he tried to think of an escape plan. When he saw Sasuke it hit him. "Why should I date a girl?" There was several 'huh' sound and confused looks. "Come on, don't you understand by now. I'm not interested in girls. Besides you're interrupting my date." He placed an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. They all stared at him including Sasuke who so in shock he couldn't say a thing. "Well then we're leaving." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him along, leaving the girls dumbstruck. When a couple of streets away Sasuke seemed to have gained his ability to speak back. "You're gay?!" "No you fool! I did that to get rid of them. Now let's hurry up before they find out it's a lie. We're almost at my place."

Finally arriving home Naruto opened the door. "I'm home!" he shouted and took of his sandals. He then felt someone jumping on his back. "Welcome home, nii-san!" "Hey Tsu, how was school?" "We managed to get Iruka glued to the chair. He ran around with that thing stuck on his butt, trying to catch us. Do you want to see the picture?" Naruto started laughing, "Sure, I have to see that." Tsu then noticed Sasuke. "Who's the chicken butt hairdo guy?" she asked as she got of Naruto's back, who was trying very hard not to burst into laughter here.

Sasuke didn't seem pleased with his new name. "The name is Uchiha Sasuke. And what's that kid doing here, Naruto." "She's my sister. Anyway, I'm starving, how about some dinner?" Naruto pushed Sasuke forward to the living room and kitchen.

Annoyed the Uchiha sat down on a chair as he watched his old team-mate and so called sister prepare a dinner. Looking around the house he tried to find good ways to escape.

"Don't even think about it, Sasuke," Naruto said when he gaped at the window for a bit too long. Sasuke ate his dinner in silence and when Naruto started on the dishes there was knocking on the door. "Could you get that, Tsu?" Tsu dashed over to the hallway and opened the frontdoor.

"Hi Tsu," it was Mitsuki, "do you guys have any extra towels we could borrow?" "Dunno, I'll ask, come on in."

Naruto looked at the person that entered. "Good evening, Mitsuki," he smiled. "Ya, Rakuna is in labor we need some extra towels, could we borrow some?" As she asked her gaze went to Sasuke who was still sitting on the chair.

"You're the girl that was with the dope back then."

"And I do have a name," Mitsuki said annoyed. "Ignore him, I'll go look for some towels, wait here."

Naruto left the room and both Mitsuki and Tsu watched Sasuke carefully. When he didn't seem to make any movement Tsu turned her attention to Mitsuki. "Can I come along? I wane see it." "I'm sorry, Tsu, I don't think that's a good idea." "But I want to see the puppies," the girl pouted. "Not a chance, you have school tomorrow," the blonde that entered the room with some towels said. Grumpy Tsu sat down on the couch. "You can go look tomorrow after school, if that is alright with Mitsuki that is." "Sure," Mitsuki smiled as she got the towels, "thanks, Naruto. I'll wash them and give them back later on." Quickly Mitsuki left and Naruto went back to the dishes.

After that he brought Tsu to bed, leaving Sasuke behind in the living room. The Uchiha saw this as a chance to roam around a little and see if there was any good escape route. Just when he was about to place a hand on the window a kunai hit the wall beside him.

"Just because I'm out of the room doesn't mean I'm not watching you. Forget about escaping because if you try again I will personally bring you back to that prison." "And you think I let myself be caught again by you?" Sasuke said as he looked at the blonde.

"Don't challenge me, Sasuke." Before Sasuke could even do or say a thing back there was knocking on the door. Naruto gave Sasuke one last look and went to the door to open it.

"Sakura? What are you doing here this late?"

She was carrying Takashi in her arms, who seemed to be sleeping, and a bag around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late. They are short on people at the hospital so I have to get there quickly but my parents are out tonight, so they can't watch over Takashi."

"I see," Naruto said as he let Sakura enter and closed the door. The two walked to the living room. "Could you please watch over Takashi for tonight? I'll come to pick him up early in the morning."

Naruto sighed and it was then Sakura noticed Sasuke being there. Immediately she got on guard. "What's he doing here?" "I'm his guard for the next three months." Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment. "His trial was today?" The blonde nodded as a reply and sat down at the dining table. She looked at Sasuke for a short moment and turned around. "I'll go ask Hinata to watch Takashi then."  
"She's on a mission," Naruto sighed somewhat depressed. He hadn't seen his girlfriend for a while now. And considering the situation it was best to stay that way. He wouldn't be able to keep a close watch on Sasuke when she was around.

"Mitsuki?" Sakura tried as she looked at the blonde. "Rakuna is in labour, I don't think that would be wise." "Tenten?" "Mission." "Ino...?" "Uhm... ya Ino and kids... I'm not sure about that one." "Tsunade?" Naruto could only stare at her then. Tsunade was probably the last person he would bring a kid too. With the gambling and drinking, she was too big of a bad influence. Apparently Sakura understood that from just his face and sighed. "You're right, Tsunada-sama might not be a good idea. But..." She once again looked at Sasuke. "I don't want him near Takashi." "Sakura do you trust me?" "Ya..." "Then there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

All the rumour of where to bring Takashi woke up the young boy. "Mommy?" he said as he rubbed his eyes. Sakura looked down and sighed.

"Sakura," Naruto said and gave the girl a serious look. She nodded and handed Takashi over to him. "Be a good boy Takashi. I'll need to work now." "You going to save lives?" Takashi said still not completely awake. Sakura smiled at the boy and kissed him on his forehead. After that she was waved goodbye by her son and Naruto.

And before Naruto was back in the living room, Takashi had fallen asleep again.

Sasuke looked at how Naruto searched in the bag Sakura had left behind and got a plush hawk out of it. The blonde then left the room with the kid and the plush. He came back a few moments later.

"That kid...," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him.

"Is it really... mine?" "What? You still don't believe that?" Naruto replied and went to the drawer on the side of the room, where he got some scrolls out which he dropped on the table. He then sat down on the couch grabbing one of the scrolls and a note paper and a pencil.

"You're Takashi's father. Sakura came to Tsunade's office when I just got back from a mission. That's when I heard what you did to her. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"What? Jealous?"

"Jealous? More like disappointed in you. I never thought you could sink so low!" He angrily looked at Sasuke who was still standing near the window. "Well... she could have let it taken away." "And you really think Sakura would do that?" Naruto turned his head away from his former team mate.

The next morning Naruto was woken up by Takashi who decided to use Naruto as a trampoline. When Naruto got up the boy rolled of him and off the bed on top off Sasuke. Takashi looked down at the one he fell on and panicked. He quickly jumped back on the bed and crawled behind Naruto.

"It's that scally man," he cried. Naruto placed a hand on Takashi's head. "It's alright little chicken. He cannot do a thing to you."

Takashi didn't seem convinced and when Sasuke sat up he completely hid himself behind Naruto. The blonde picked him up and told Sasuke to move to the living room and sit on a chair. Takashi was placed on the floor again, but clung to Naruto's leg who sighed.

"Takashi, he won't do something to you. I have him sealed, so he can't use his chakra." "B-but he can still move." Naruto kneeled down to face him. "Then what should we do to make sure he doesn't move?" Takashi got a thoughtful face and then said, "tie him to the chair?" Naruto smiled and got some ninja thread from a drawer which he used to bind Sasuke to the chair.

"Oi!" the Uchiha protested. "No whinning, Takashi is afraid you might attack him again. Do you find that strange?" Sasuke looked at the kid, who backing away a little when he saw the man staring at him. "Hmpf," came from Sasuke and looked the other way.

Tsu came in, cleaning her glasses with her pyjama. "Morning," she yawned. Then she saw Takashi being there as well and the guy with the chicken butt hairdo.

"Nii-san... why is chicken butt stuck to a chair in ninja thread... oh! Can I borrow some ninja thread I want to try it out on Iruka-sensei."

Naruto started laughing and shook his head, "No Tsu, that takes the joke too far." "And this isn't too far!" Sasuke snapped. "You're a criminal, you should be happy you're only stuck to a chair and not to the walls and in chains," the blonde teased and then started on breakfast.

Takashi slowly got closer to Sasuke and poked him in the face just before running back a little and look at the man again to see if he had moved. Sasuke merely started at the boy, who then came close again and poked him again. This time he didn't run back.

"Naluto-nii, you tied him up good."

"Yes, now please sit down, Takashi," Naruto replied. "Hai!" Naruto gave the boy his breakfast, Tsu got hers after that as well as her lunch for later on the day. He looked at the clock and saw he didn't have much time until he had to meet up with his students. He quickly shove some of his food in his mouth and went to his room to get dressed. He was about to put on his vest when there was knocking on the door. He rushed over to the door to open it. It was Sakura who came to pick up Takashi. Naruto led her to the living room. "Takashi, your mother is here. Tsu get dressed or you'll be late for school." "Hai hai," Tsu replied and put the last bite in her mouth. Naruto freed Sasuke and ordered him to get dressed.

"Are you sure about him walking around this freely?" Sakura asked as she picked up her son. "No worries, if he tries to run I know where to find him. I put a trace seal on him."

"You put what on me?" Sasuke asked getting back in the living room, he was shirtless. Sakura immediately hit him in the face. "What was that for!" he shouted at her, rubbing his cheek. Naruto snickered, while Sakura left without saying another word.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke wanted to know. "It seems the roles have switched," Naruto said with a grin. Tsu then came back, "I'm off. See you after school, nii-san." "Hai, have fun." "Hai!" she shouted back. "Well we should go too." "To where?" Sasuke asked as he followed his guard.

The blonde didn't reply and in silence they walked to the training grounds.

Sasuke saw three young konoha shinobi who jumped from the logs they were sitting on. "Morning kids," Naruto greeted. "Morning, sensei," they said. "Who's chicken butt hairdo guy," Kojirou said, pointing at Sasuke. Naruto snorted once again. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's currently under my guard." "Wait, it's that criminal you caught," Minoru pointed out. "Ya and former team-mate right."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Today I want to put you three through a test. I want you to try and catch Sasuke." The three looked shocked at their teacher but they weren't the only ones. Sasuke was surprised as well as annoyed. "What are you trying Naruto? You really think those brats can catch me?" "They are trained by me, so I know they can. Besides you might be an S-class criminal, you're unable to use chakra and therefor unable to use your sharingan. However if you try to kill any of them I will personally jump in and kill you instead." "Feh." "And don't try to run away, I can find you anywhere."

The three looked at the two and now understood what their teacher had meant with competition months back. There clearly wasn't a great relationship between these two. "Start," Naruto suddenly said. And Sasuke disappeared. The three young shinobi quickly went after him. Naruto watched at how his students eventually caught up with Sasuke and in fact did pretty well. Eventually they even managed to floor him and the three jumped on top of in an attempt of keeping them floored. Yet Sasuke had other plans and kicked them off.

"That's enough for today," Naruto said and his three students stopped panting. "Damn he's freaking fast," Kojirou mumbled. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at his students. He was sure the blonde wasn't paying attention to him so he did a few steps backwards. But then felt something sharp cut his cheek and a thud behind him. When he looked over his shoulders he saw a kunai and when he looked at Naruto he realized he had been mistaken.

"You clearly want to go back to jail don't you?" the blonde asked seriously. Sasuke merely grinned. Like Naruto could catch up with him even with his chakra sealed away he could do enough. So he started to run and grabbed the kunai in the meantime, a weapon was always appreciated.

"Fool," Naruto grinned. "I've got you marked. You can't go anywhere." The next moment he was gone and his three students saw him further away stabbing Sasuke's leg with a kunai. The Uchiha fell down as the three students ran up to them.

"Urgh, how did you," Sasuke asked, holding his bleeding leg.

"Hiraishin no jutsu," the blonde answered and sank through his knees, "First time using though...urgh I feel sick now." "Isn't that the fourth Hokage's technique," Minoru asked. "It is," Kojirou answered as he looked at his teacher, "Sensei are you alright?" "I'll be fine," the blonde answered and looked at Sasuke. "Look, I said I would bring you back to jail when you would try to escape again, but I kinda triggered this so I will overlook it. But this is your last warning Sasuke. I know you want to kill the elders, and in fact you have all reason to after what they did, but do you really think that's the best thing you can do?" Sasuke only gave him a glare.

"Why don't you live up to your brother's dream?"

Naruto stood up, and was offered something against the sick feeling by Minoru. "Let's go to the hospital and let someone check that wound in your leg," he then said and turned around. His three students followed him and soon after Sasuke as well.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Mission Surprise**

Tsu smiled as she was looking at the puppies. "They're so cute." The puppies were now one week old and grew a little. Rakuna made sure every one of them was fed enough. "I wish I could have a dog," Tsu sighed. Naruto gave her a look which only Tsu could understand. After all she was carrying a dog demon with her. But a dog demon was completely different from these cute little beings.

Kiba, who was also there, turned to look at Naruto. "I don't mind if she gets one when they are older." "It would be hard to keep them all," Mitsuki sighed. "Nah, they're welcome at my place, you know that. My mom is completely hyped about it." This made the blonde girl snicker. "I don't mind either," Rakuna said and licked Tsu's cheek. "I know the pup will be in good hands when it's with Tsu." This made the girl smile more.

"But they first need to grow bigger," Mitsuki said. Tsu looked at Naruto. "Can I? Please?" she begged. "Oh why not," Naruto sighed smiling, already happy that Tsu seemed to be completely forgetting her past and was enjoying life now instead of just trying to survive on her own.

Naruto turned to look at Mitsuki. "Neh, Mitsuki, you said you found something about that seal I did in your mother's diary. Could I borrow it for a bit?" "Sure but why?" Mitsuki replied as she went through a drawer. "Well I need to go through the whole resealing process unlike you remember," the blonde said as he got the diary. "Ah yes." She showed him the right pages and Naruto studied the writing. "Seems like I only need to make some minor changes. I didn't do this..." he started explaining to Mitsuki, pointing at some paragraph.

Sasuke was watching how Naruto was reading the diary Mitsuki had given him. "Unbelievable. That idiot actually has gotten more serious after all these years." Kiba snorted. "Ya, surprising huh." "He used freaking hiraishin on me," Sasuke mumbled with an undertone of irritation.

Mitsuki looked at the Uchiha and then to Naruto. "You managed to get the seal done for that?" "Ah yes, I got overwhelmed by a sick feeling when using it though. I guess I need to get used to it. I looked at the seal but that was completely fine." "Could you teach me?" Naruto nodded, closing the diary. "But not today, if you don't mind."

"So... why are you both going on about seals?" Sasuke asked, getting bothered by the idea Naruto had sealed him and seemed to know a lot about it. Both blonde looked at him. "He doesn't know yet?" Mitsuki asked. "No, I..." Naruto started, but Kiba butted in. "Those two are cousins."

Sasuke looked at Kiba for a moment and then turned to look at Naruto and Mitsuki. Naruto let out a sigh and nodded. _'I actually wanted to keep that information a secret from him for the time being. He already seems bothered enough by the fact I got him under my control. Oh well...'_

Hinata let out a sigh as she stared into the garden. Hanabi came walking up to her. "Nee-san, is everything alright?" "I'm fine." Hanabi gave her sister a look but she avoided it. "You're not fine." Hinata let out another sigh, "I just miss Naruto-kun. I wish he would come over again. Lately we have barely seen each other, what am I saying, not all is better." Her sister sat down next to her. "I heard he's the guard of Uchiha Sasuke," she said. "Yeah, I heard too," Hinata mumbled.

"Nee-san, maybe that is why he's not coming over." Confused Hinata looked at her sister who started to snort a little. "When you're around he can only pay attention to you and Sasuke might see that as a chance to escape." This made the Hyuga heir blush, but it seemed quite possible.

"I guess you're right."

They sat there for a while, enjoying the evening sky. "Hanabi-chan, how are things going between you and Konohamaru?" Hanabi jumped up, blushin slightly as she looked at her sister. "There is nothing between us!" she shouted denying. Hinata giggled because of her sister's reaction. "Besides, we haven't seen each other for a while," Hanabi muttered looking away. "And you really want to see him," Hinata teased. Hanabi stared at her sister and sat down again, staring at her feet. "I don't know."

Naruto stood impatiently near the front door. Tsu had already left to school and he was waiting for Sasuke to get ready. When the Uchiha finally got out of the bathroom Naruto opened the front door.

"Took you long enough, hurry up. I have to meet up with my team."

Sasuke followed Naruto without a word. Since Naruto had stabbed him in his leg he's been obeying the blonde without question. Now knowing that, as long as he has that seal on his hand and was marked for hiraishin, there was no use in trying to escape.

The black haired sat down in the grass and watched how his guard taught his team. Sasuke could still barely believe that Naruto was actually a jonin and a teacher. But every day he started to understand more. Right now they seemed to be practising team work for the three kids had to go after Naruto and try to get the bells off him. The kids actually did pretty good, although not good enough to get their hands on the bells.

Sasuke fell backwards in the grass and looked at the hand Naruto had placed the seal on.

Not much later the five were in the Hokage office for a mission. Tsunade looked at Sasuke for a moment. "Naruto, you've been requested to come to the land of Waves. I'm not sure what kind of mission it is, I didn't receive any details other than you being needed there." "But that will take a while. I can't leave Tsu home alone," Naruto said.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, thinking of a solution. She could watch over Tsu for the time being, however she was very busy. And bringing her somewhere else was also out of the question. Tsu wasn't exactly someone who trusted anyone without questioning.

"You can take her along, I guess. It's Friday, tomorrow she has off from school so it's not much of a problem." Naruto stared at the hokage, surprised by the suggestion she made. He wasn't exactly sure if he should agree with it. However he knew Tsu wouldn't like being alone at home or stay somewhere where she didn't know anyone. "Alright," he eventually muttered.

The group went to the ninja academy where Naruto knocked on the door before entering. Inside the classroom all the students were laughing while Iruka was rubbing his butt in annoyance. Naruto stared at him. "You do know you should check your chair before sitting down right? I mean, even I pulled that trick on you." "I was just reminded," Iruka said irritated, "what are you here for Naruto?"

Naruto walked to Iruka's desk and looked under it. Tsu grinned somewhat uneasy at him.

"Hi, nii-san," she mumbled as she came from under the desk. "To pick up this one here. I'm taking her along on a mission. Tsunade's suggestion."

Iruka looked somewhat surprised but nodded. Tsu was staring at Naruto. "R-really?!" "Yup, come on we're leaving."

Tsu didn't need to be told twice and she rushed outside the classroom. Minoru, Amaya and Kojirou were snickering. "You got Iruka-sensei good," Kojirou said laughing.

"That girl is just like you," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto grinned, "maybe. But I never told her to pull pranks." "And you let her?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Nii-san says it's good practise for traps later on," Tsu answered smiling. Sasuke let out a sigh and the group left to the land of Waves.

Konohamaru looked around to see if he could find Hanabi anywhere. She had sent him a note to come to the park. Why, he had no clue. He finally found her on a bench and walked over to her. "You wanted to talk to me?" Hanabi looked up and nodded. The boy sat down beside her. "What is it?" he asked, but it remained silent for a while. "Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru tried. Hanabi sighed. "I just wanted to see you, that's all." Konohamaru looked at her blushing and turned his head away so she wouldn't see. "You've been on quite a lot of missions lately." "Ya... my teammates aren't chunin yet but we now get B missions too. Ebisu-sensei is rather annoying though, praising me all the way. I feel bad for Moeki and Udon." Hanabi snickered at that. "How is that funny?" he asked somewhat annoyed. "Your teacher has always been like that right?" Konohamaru sighed and leaned back. "Ya... stupid four eyes." He glanced to the side and rubbed his neck. "You know... I like this more than what we used to do." "You mean fighting?" Hanabi asked. "Hai," Konohamaru replied softly. Hanabi made a small 'hm' sound. Then Konohamaru stood up, making Hanabi look up wondering what he was up to. "What time do you need to be home tonight?" "Ten...why?" "Would you like to join me to the movies?"

Hanabi stared at him. "I guess," she mumbled. Konohamaru then offered his hand to the girl. She laid her hand in his and was helped up. Together they walked towards the cinema. Hanabi liked the idea of holding his hand. _'Maybe nee-san and Mitsuki were right. I do like him. Urgh I'm horrible. I thought Naruto-nii was an idiot for not noticing my sister's love for him but here I am not even able to figure out my own feelings.'_

She leaned to the side, laying her head on his arm. Confused Konohamaru looked at her, blushing a bit. He let her hand go and instead lay his arm around her.

"Naruto!" shouted a boy as he ran up to the group of Konoha shinobi. He had been waiting at the edge of the bridge for a while now and was overjoyed to see his hero.

"Heya, Inari. How are you?" "I'm fine, you're just in time, come on let's hurry." Naruto was immediately dragged along, not understanding what was going on. They arrived at the centre of the town and was dragged inside a huge building. Immediately a huge group of kids ran over to him.

"Hey what exactly is going on?" Naruto wanted to know grinning a little. Tazuna walked over to him. "These are the kids you saved a couple of years back, Naruto. Today is exactly three years since then, so they wanted to thank you by throwing you a party."

Surprised the blonde looked around. "I see," he laughed. Tazuna then noticed Sasuke being there. "You've grown, Sasuke." The Uchiha looked at the man, replying with only a nod. He then turned his attention back to Naruto who was now sitting on the floor, being covered with children. They gave him all kind of drawings. Then a girl came walking over to the blonde.

"We made this all together, I hope you like it." Naruto looked at the huge plush. It was a fox with nine tails. "Hehe, it's amazing. Thanks Akemi, and you all of course too."

Tsu walked over to her adopted brother and studied the plush. "Nii-san, what did you do three years ago?" "Ya I would like to know too," Kojirou said. Amaya and Minoru nodded agreeing.

The blonde sighed. "Well, since I already told you about Kyubi I guess I could."

Tsu looked somewhat shocked.

"A few years back I was sent here because children were ill and they didn't understand why. Soon after my team and I had arrived I found out it was a group of people that could suck out life-force."

The four children stared shocked at the blonde. Sasuke seemed to be curious as to what happened next.

"The only way to safe everyone was to take the life-force back. Which I did with the help of Kyubi." "And he saved us all and some of our parents too," a boy grinned.

Naruto smiled and looked at Tsu. "Carying a demon isn't always bad," he said to her and pushed the plush against her cheek. Tsu smiled as some tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly rubbed them away.

Sasuke hadn't missed the tears on the girls face or the way Naruto said it wasn't bad to carry a demon. _'She must be a jinjuuriki too,'_ he thought and looked at the children that were telling their version of the story.

He sighed and left the building. He knew Naruto would soon follow him, making sure he wouldn't escape, but right now he needed some fresh air. And some alone time, to think.

He walked around the town and ended up at the bridge the used to get here. Looking up he read the name of the bridge .

"Sasuke!"

The one mentioned looked to the side, making no more movement. "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked, ready to take him on. However Sasuke leaned on the bars next to the bridge. "Nowhere, I just wanted to be alone for a moment." Naruto gave him a sceptical look. "You realize I can't allow that, right?" "I do," Sasuke sighed. Naruto stepped next to him and looked at the bridge. A small smile appeared on his face. "You remember back then? What happened here?" Sasuke looked at the blonde and then to the bridge. "Ya... you were a fool jumping into that mirror trap." "Ya and you jumped in front of me in order to protect me, claiming your body moved on its own."

Sasuke looked at him, remembering that now as well.

"I wish we could go back to that time. I don't like being your guard," the blonde then sighed. "Why did they make you my guard?" Sasuke asked. "My guess is they're testing me," Naruto replied as he stared in the water below. "You heard what Tsunade said right? Don't let the fact that he was your team-mate cloud your mind." "They're testing you to see who you're loyal too?" Sasuke asked. Naruto only nodded. "I'm loyal to Konoha, but also to my friends." He looked up to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, you're still my friend, but if you harm anyone in Konoha, I will personally drag you back to that cell you were in."

"It's not like I can do much now. You got me sealed and marked," Sasuke said, not looking at Naruto.

"Nii-san!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Tsu running up to him. She jumped on his back. "Everyone is wondering where you are." "Sorry, I'm coming." He looked at Sasuke who was looking at Tsu. "You carry a demon too, don't you?" he asked her.

Tsu, overwhelmed by the fact that Sasuke had actually asked her something, nodded slightly. "Come Sasuke, let's go back." "Hm," Sasuke merely replied.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: Diner at the Hyuga house**

As weeks passed by Naruto not only trained with his team, but also with Mitsuki. While he taught her how to use hiraishin, she in turn taught him the seal which meant he didn't need to go through a whole sealing process. Sasuke would always watch them, starting to get amazed by what Naruto was capably of now. Slowly he could understand why he lost to the dope, although he would never admit it to the blonde. His thoughts of trying to escape had vanished, knowing it was impossible, with Naruto like that and also Mitsuki. She would mean trouble as well. So he had given up on that. But his anger toward the elders hadn't changed. He still wanted revenge on them.  
Amaya, Minoru and Kojirou would always watch their teacher training with Mitsuki. Mostly they would stare with widened eyes, thinking they still had a long way to go.  
Today was different, they were helping their teacher. Each of them, as well as Mitsuki and even Sasuke, was holding an odd shaped kunai. Naruto had requested Tenten's father to make a few of them.  
"Ready, Naruto?" Mitsuki asked as she aimed her kunai on the target in the distance. "Hai!" "Okay, at the count of three we throw them all at the same time," the blonde girl told the others. She counted and then shouted 'three'. Five kunai flew through the air at the targets. Naruto disappeared for a short moment and was standing near one of the targets the next. When he looked at the targets, half of the wooden boards fell down. A grin appeared on the blonde's face.  
"This jutsu is seriously amazing," he muttered smiling.  
"That was pretty cool," Minoru said as he and his team-mates ran up to their teacher. The blonde sat down in the grass. "It's a good thing I no longer feel sick whenever I use this jutsu." "Ya, I wish that was the same for me," Mitsuki sighed.

Once home again Sasuke went to take a shower as Naruto dropped on the couch. He got some energy drug to keep himself awake for the next three hours. Ever since he became Sasuke's guard, he barely slept. He did sleep, but was constantly in the stage that made him able to wake up from every little sound there was.  
When there was knocking he stood up with a sigh. It couldn't be Tsu, she had the keys besides it would take a little while before she would come home.  
"Neji?" the blonde uttered when he saw the Hyuga genius standing in his doorway. "Why so surprised?" "Well I didn't expect you, what is it?"  
"Hinata-sama invites you for dinner tonight." Naruto stared at Neji for a second and then to the door of the bathroom. You could still hear the shower, Sasuke sure takes long showers.  
"I don't know..." Naruto then mumbled and looked at Neji again. "Hiashi-sama will put every guard on Sasuke. He's getting crazy of Hinata-sama," Neji sighed, "please come." Naruto snickered. "She's completely restless," Neji went on, "However she knows you have to guard Sasuke so that's why she doesn't go over to you. Hanabi-sama finally convinced her to invite you over. Please Naruto, I would really appreciate it if you were to come, just to get her to calm down. You should see her right now."  
"Well it's not like I'm not restless and don't want to come... it's just with Sasuke around... I don't think it's such a great idea."  
"What's not a great idea?" asked the Uchiha, exiting the bathroom. "Coming over to the Hyuga for a dinner party tonight, because of you," Neji answered. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "why are you invited over to the Hyuga?" "Does that matter? I think it's a bad idea to go." "Naruto I already told you, Hiashi-sama will put every guard on Sasuke," Neji said almost begging the blonde. "Like there is any need to," Sasuke sighed, "that dope's got me marked for hiraishin. No way I could get away with that mark on me."  
Neji looked surprised to Naruto for confirmation,who nodded. "Then why...?" Neji then started but was butted in by Naruto. "Fine! We're coming over. Once Tsu is home. Which is around six tonight. Is that early enough?" A big smile appeared on Neji's face, something that creeped Naruto out a little. Was it really that bad over there? Neji left and Naruto dropped down on the couch again. "Urgh."  
"So why are you invited to the Hyuga? I mean, what's your relationship with them? In all these weeks we haven't even gone there once." "Aren't we curious," Naruto teased, making Sasuke annoyed. The two didn't exchange another word until Tsu came home. Naruto immediately got up from the couch and said they were leaving.  
Sasuke followed without saying a word, being slightly pissed off since Naruto had refused to tell him why he was invited to the Hyuga.

The three were let in by a branch member. Once inside Naruto was surprised to see his grandmother, who seemed to be on her way to the dining room. "Naruto-kun!" she shouted happily and caught him in a tight hug. "How's my grandson doing?" "Right now? Suffocating, please release me," he managed to say. She let him go and smiled at him. Then she spotted Tsu, who was wondering who the woman was.  
Naruto saw this. "Grandma, this is Tsu. The girl I wrote about." "So you're Tsu. Nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Nanami, Naruto-kun's grandmother."

Sasuke was surprised by this and he looked at Naruto who paid him no attention. Instead he placed a hand on Tsu. "She's my little annoying sister now," he grinned. "I'm not annoying," Tsu complained as they walked to the dining room. There they found Hiashi talking with Daiki, Naruto's grandfather. Neji blushing slightly while being kissed on his cheek by Tenten and to Naruto's surprise Konohamaru sitting next to Hanabi.  
"Konohamaru...? So you're no longer afraid to enter the Hyuga grounds," the blonde laughed and got a glare from Konohamaru. "I invited him, so that's why he's here." "Hm-m," Naruto replied thinking that there was finally something going on between those two. "So you're no longer angry at him for avoiding your kiss?" he teased. Hanabi blushed and looked away. Konohamaru stared at the table top, his face as red as a tomato.  
The blonde sat down and Sasuke and Tsu took place next to him. "Ah Naruto, I heard from Neji you used hiraishin, is that true?" Hiashi suddenly asked. The blonde looked at him. "Ya, at first I got sick using it, but now I'm completely fine. I can manage with sealed kunai too." "Hiraishin? Wasn't that your father's jutsu that gave him his nickname? What's that brat's nickname again...?" Daiki mumbled. "It's 'yellow flash' grandpa. 'Yellow flash'! Sheesh." "Ya that. It's a good thing he actually got that famous, otherwise I would have never let my daughter marry him."  
Naruto let out a sigh as he leaned on his arm. "Naruto, you're the fourth's son?" Neji asked, which was the same question that was going through Sasuke's mind. The blonde looked at Neji and nodded once. "But you won't hear me brag about it. I don't exactly want to end being treated the way Konohamaru is being treated."  
Konohamaru looked at the blonde and nodded at agreeing. "And I'm just the grandson of the third. It's annoying to hear honourable grandson all the time." "Not a chance that I would ever call you that," Hanabi commented.  
Naruto saw Sasuke staring at him. "What?" he eventually asked, getting annoyed by it. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Why should I? It doesn't make any difference, does it?" Sasuke turned his head away slightly annoyed, "it doesn't."  
Naruto then looked over his shoulder to the doorway. Not long after that Hinata appeared. "S-sorry I'm late," she muttered uncomfortable for she was being stared at.

Naruto completely forgot about everything except for his beautiful girlfriend that was standing there. It was clear she just got back from a mission and had rushed home right after that. He stood up and walked over to her. Without a warning he kissed her whilst pulling her close. God had he missed this. Why hadn't he seen her for so long again? Reality hit his brain as he stopped the kiss and looked over his shoulder to Sasuke. He was still sitting there, although the expression he had was rather amusing. The blonde turned his attention back to his blushing girlfriend. "I missed you," he whispered to her and was then hugged.  
Tsu stood up and decided to sit between Hanabi and Neji at the other side of the table so Hinata could sit next to Naruto.  
"So that's your relationship with the Hyuga," Sasuke finally managed to say when Naruto sat down once again. Naruto only smiled at the Uchiha and didn't pay him much attention the rest of the evening.

-

Konohamaru let out a long sigh, making Hanabi giggle. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," she commented. "You have no idea how nerve wrecking it was," he mumbled. "You did fine, Kono-kun," the girl smiled at him. He nodded as they both sat down on the bench.  
The two were in the garden, diner had finished long ago. Konohamaru leaned back and stared at the with stars covered sky. "Unbelievable that boss is the son of the Fourth." "I heard he's also a prince. His grandparents used to be king and queen of the Whirlpool country." Amazed he looked at her. "I see... by the way I managed to get Rasengan done. Want to see it?"  
Hanabi nodded with a curious face.

Naruto leaned against the wooden pool as he looked into the garden. I little further away he saw Konohamaru creating a kage bunshin and perform a perfect Rasengan. "So he managed it," he mumbled to himself however was heard by Hinata who came walking over to him.  
"Who managed what?" The blonde stared at her for a moment. It had been a long time since he saw her in her pyjama's. He swallowed a bit.  
"Konohamaru managed to get Rasengan done, although the way I used to do it." Hinata looked into the garden and saw her sister looking amazed at the blue ball Konohamaru and his clone were holding. Quickly after that it disappeared. She then turned her attention back to Naruto, who was keeping himself under control with all his willpower, but that completely faltered when she kissed him on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer. While locked in a passionate kiss, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart the blonde moved his head to her shoulder and started kissing her there.  
"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata uttered. She gained a soft 'hm' as reply. "Shouldn't you go to sleep. I mean, it's not like I don't want to do t-this but... you seem so tired." The blonde faced her again and stroke some hair out of her face. "You're the only one noticing that," he smiled. "Why are you so tired?" Hinata asked staring into his eyes. "I don't really sleep well. I wake up from every sound ever since I became Sasuke's guard." Hinata grasped his hand and they entered her room. Naruto stared at her as he was pushed down on the bed by her. She then crawled on the bed herself.  
The blonde let himself fall in the pillow and Hinata lay close beside him. "Sleep well," she whispered.

-

Sasuke let out a sigh as he saw his guard being guided by Hinata to the their room. He could still not believe Naruto had a girlfriend and that it was Hinata. On top of it he could barely grasp the fact the dope was the son of the Fourth Hokage. No wonder they made that guy his guard.  
He stood up and walked back inside, ignoring the five guards that were following every step he made. _'That idiot didn't sleep well because of me. And now he just cannot concentrate enough on me I guess. That's why these morons are here.'_  
He dropped on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

-

Konohamaru sat up in bed when he heard something in the hallway. He was sleeping in the guest room for he wasn't allowed to sleep in Hanabi's room from Hiashi.  
The boy grabbed a kunai from the floor when he heard the sound coming closer. Then the door to the room he was staying in was opened and he made sure he had his kunai ready when needed. However he quickly lowered the thing and put it on the night table. "H-Hanabi-chan? What are you doing here?" he whispered. The girl mentioned softly closed the door and tiptoed to the bed. Konohamaru looked confused at her and started to blush furiously when she grabbed the blanket and climbed in the bed. "H-Ha-Hanabi-chan?" "Ssh," she replied and pulled him down so he was now laying as well. "Father said you're not allowed to sleep in my room, he didn't say a word about me not being allowed to sleep with you." Konohamaru could only stare at the girl. He gulped when she crawled close to him. "Is it alright?" she mumbled in his shirt. "H-h-hai," he replied making her giggle softly. "You stutter like my sister." "Oh do I now?" Finally getting over the first shock he poked the girl in her side. "Hey, stop it." He then started tickling her. "Kono-kun," she laughed, but tried to keep it as quiet as possible. "What is it?" he whispered, with his face close to her, still attacking her sides. "Stop it please." "Why?"  
Hanabi looked at him and then suddenly pressed her lips on his. Konohamaru was so overwhelmed he completely forgot about tickling her as well as his fear of kissing her. And when she stopped he grabbed her tight, pulled her closer and kissed her.

-

It was morning and Hinata carefully got herself out of Naruto's arms without waking him. She wanted him to sleep a bit more, so she quietly left the room. She went to the kitchen where she found her father who seemed rather angry, disappointed and frustrated. Konohamaru and Hanabi were there as well, both looking awkward. The last person in the room was Sasuke who seemed to have his mind somewhere else as he was staring into nothing while chewing on his breakfast.  
"Ano...ohayo," Hinata greeted, making everyone but Sasuke look at her. "Ohayo, o-nee-chan," Hanabi greeted, though it sounded like she felt uncomfortable. "What happened?" "Your sister decided to ignore my orders and slept with Konohamaru," Hiashi answered. "You said Kono-kun wasn't allowed to sleep in my room. You never said a word about me sleeping with him somewhere else," Hanabi defended herself.

In the meantime Konohamaru was starting get red and all he could do was stare at his plate of food. Hinata walked over to her younger sister. "What did you guys do?" Hanabi got flustered and turned her head slightly away, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. "N-nothing... just kissing and sleeping." "You two finally kissed?" Hinata said cheerfully as she hugged her sister. "Hinata!" Hiashi shouted, clearly annoyed, "It's not something you should praise!" "Eh? But father I was her age when I slept with Naruto-kun and kissed him. Hanabi isn't ten anymore. Get used to the fact we're growing up." To everyone's surprise Hinata glared at her father, still holding her sister in a hug. "Ya, nee-san is right. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and kiss and sleep with people." Hanabi stuck out her tongue to her father, got free from her sister's hug and kissed Konohamaru on his cheek, which immediately made him bright red.  
Hinata sat down across Sasuke who looked at her. "So you and Naruto have been going out for how long?" "Four years," Hinata answered.

Tsu walked in stretching her arms into the air. "Ohayo," she yawned as she looked around. "Where's Naruto-nii?" "He's still sleeping, please don't wake. He needs it." Tsu looked somewhat confused at Hinata but shrugged it off and got herself something to eat.

Sasuke left the room, since he was done with eating. He quickly was surrounded by guards, making him sigh in his thoughts. He wandered around a little and ended up in the garden where he sat down, staring into the pond. After some time Hinata came walking up to him.  
"Naruto-kun didn't tell you anything, did he?" she asked. He looked at her as the girl sat down. "You're the first one to voluntarily join me. I don't think Naruto does, he's just my guard." "I don't think he considers himself as just your guard, Sasuke-san." A small smile appeared on the boy's face. "So what happened in the time I was away? Naruto doesn't really tell me anything. How did he end up with you for instance?"  
Hinata blushed a little as she stared into the water. "A-are you really that interested in that s-story?"  
"I guess... I mean, I thought Naruto and Sakura were together," Sasuke mumbled.

-

Naruto sat up and stretched himself. When he noticed Hinata wasn't there he decided to search for her. He found her the moment he opened the door to the veranda. To his surprise Sasuke was with her. Not completely trusting it he walked up to the two.

"I can't imagine Neji being drunk, actually," he heard Sasuke say, "or Naruto with fox tail and ears." "Oh, should I show you then?" the blonde asked, making the two look around. "Naruto-kun...ohayo," Hinata smiled. Naruto kneeled down and kissed her. "Did you sleep well?" "Ya, but I didn't expect to sleep until one pm. It's a good thing I don't need to meet up with my team today." He sat down in the grass. "What were you two talking about?"  
"The things you refuse telling me," Sasuke answered. Naruto looked slightly shocked and looked at Hinata. "I just told him how we got together," she mumbled somewhat uncomfortable, "Sorry if shouldn't have." Naruto sighed, "it's fine. I'm going to get something to eat. After that we should leave. You have a mission don't you?"  
Hinata nodded, she indeed had to meet up in a few hours. Naruto kissed her on her forehead. "Don't do something ridiculous and don't be annoying to your team-mates," he teased as he stood up. "Neji told you, didn't he," Hinata said, somewhat annoyed. "Yup."  
Hinata stood up and decided to go look for Neji and shout at him until she had to leave.

Sasuke followed Naruto, he was getting hungry again, since it was already lunch time. Right after lunch, Naruto got dressed. On his way back to the living room where he would find Sasuke and Tsu he was grabbed by his wrist and pulled to a stop. He looked around and found Hinata, who pulled him closer. To his surprise he suddenly felt her lips on his. When she pulled back she was blushing badly and avoiding his mesmerized stare. He grip on his wrist was long gone.  
He pushed her against the wall, which made her look at him in shock. He then kissed her and felt her arms wrap around him. It took a while before they parted. "I'll miss you," Naruto whispered in her ear. "Don't go yet," she whispered back. "I have to. Besides you have a mission. Be careful okay?" Hinata only nodded and Naruto pulled back. He left her without another word, knowing that if either of them were to say something again they would end up in a situation that needed a lot of explanation to Hiashi.

The blonde entered the living room with a flushed face. "What took you so long?" Sasuke asked, apparently somewhat annoyed. He then noticed Naruto's red face. "What did you guys do?" "Nothing you need to know. Tsu come, let's go."  
Tsu walked up to Naruto and the three left the house.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Feelings**

Naruto was hanging on the couch with his eyes closed. Sasuke was sitting on a chair at the table, watching him. Tsu was out, playing with her friends from school.  
"So why didn't you tell me any of those things that happened?" Sasuke eventually broke the silence. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the Uchiha. "Because it's not important to you. You never wanted to know what was going on in my life. Besides that…" Naruto turned to look in the other direction. "You were already bothered enough by the fact I'm your guardian. Then all these… great things… happened. I mean I actually do have family left, I got a girlfriend, became a jonin and teacher. I wanted to keep your annoyance level low."  
Sasuke stared at him and let out a long sigh. He agreed with it, although he wouldn't admit it.

Naruto suddenly jumped up. "Let's go to the supermarket. I haven't done that yet." "Fine," Sasuke mumbled and followed his guardian. On their way he thought about what Hinata had told him that morning. It explained the huge change he had seen in his old team mate.  
His thoughts were disturbed when a child close by was crying while calling for his mother. He had recognized the voice and saw it was Takashi, his son.  
Naruto had heard too and walked over to the child. As soon the child noticed Naruto he jumped into his arms and clang himself to him. "I lost mommy," he cried. "It's alright Takashi, we'll find her." Takashi rubbed his tears away and nodded.  
Sasuke looked around to see if he saw Sakura. Eventually he found her a bit further away, in another street. She was looking around, asking people something, probably if they saw her son. "Naruto, over there," Sasuke said and pointed into the direction he saw Sakura. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then into the direction where he pointed. "Mommy!" Takashi shouted happily.  
Sasuke looked at the huge smile that had appeared on the kid's face. He then followed Naruto to Sakura. "Mommy!" Takashi shouted again.  
Sakura heard and soon saw Naruto holding Takashi. She ran over to them. "Thank god, Takashi-chan don't suddenly walk away like that," she told the boy. "I'm sorry," he cried again. Sakura got him from Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto." "Actually you have to thank Sasuke, he's the one who found you." Sasuke, standing behind Naruto, looked at the blonde with surprise. There was no need involving him, all he did was finding the mother… Sakura...  
He saw Sakura's intense stare, still with disgust and he backed away a little. In the past few weeks he's been hit by her frequently for reasons he didn't understand. It frustrated him the most, especially since she could hit quite hard.  
"She shouldn't have lost the child in the first place," he ended up saying to express his frustration somewhat. Something he knew was just asking for a hit, which happened short after he had said it. "Try watching after a child yourself!" she shouted at him. Sasuke rubbed his cheek as he gave her a death glare. Just before she turned around and walked away he thought he saw tears. He watched her back while she left with firm steps. Takashi waved goodbye in silence.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Are you trying to be the biggest jerk of Konoha? Because you just won gold." "I was just saying the truth," Sasuke replied still rubbing his cheek. Naruto shook his head and without another word the two entered the supermarket. Sasuke was completely ignored. On their way back home he opened his mouth. "She's the one acting cold towards me. Hitting me without a proper reason too." "I think she has a very good reason to hit you. In fact you should be happy she didn't hit you into the hospital," Naruto replied harshly as he got the key of his house out of his pocket. "What reason?! There is no reason!" "There are plenty of reasons!" Naruto shouted back and closed the door behind him. He cleaned up the stuff he bought as Sasuke glared at him and asked, " Well tell me." "God, are you being stupid now. For one; you attacked her kid!" Sasuke stared at him, right, he had forgotten about that. "And two; you are the one making her pregnant! Why in the world did you do that in the first place?"  
Naruto gave him an angry glare yet waited for an answer. "There is no reason for that, it just happened." "Oh ya sure, it went like 'oh look Sakura is there, let's have a some sex and leave her be right after that'." "That's not what happened!" Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "Then tell me what happened!" "It doesn't matter?"  
Sasuke glared at Naruto, like they used to when they were younger. "Yes it does. So tell me." "Why should I?" "You're acting like a kid, Uchiha. Because of me you're able to walk around like this, so reconsider your attitude."  
Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and got some drink out of the fridge. Sasuke watched him, surprised that Naruto ended the conversation like this. He dropped on the couch and saw the blonde leaving the room. Sasuke rubbed his head. What was he doing anyway? Trying to get himself in more trouble than he already was?  
Naruto entered the room again, ignoring Sasuke and grabbed some paper and special kunai. He had given his Hirashin kunai to his grandparents and Hinata so he needed some new ones.

"I was jealous," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto stopped writing and looked around to the Uchiha. "At what?" He let the work for what it was and walked over to Sasuke, who avoided his look. "At you, actually. It sounded Sakura and you were dating when we met," he mumbled. Naruto sat down on the coffee table and gaped at him. "Wait, at me...jealous at ME?" Sasuke just nodded. Naruto slammed himself in the face. "Now I feel responsible too… but… Sasuke. Even if we were going out back then, why would you be jealous? You always pushed her away, like the way she pushed me away." Sasuke looked at the other side. Naruto got a grin on his face and dropped beside him on the couch, catching Sasuke on a headlock. "So you love her?" "No! I don't!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to get free. 'He so does,' Naruto sweatdropped when he saw Sasuke turning slightly red. "Then what would the reason be for being jealous?" Sasuke stopped struggling. "I… uh…" "Oh my, Uchiha at a loss of words, that's something for the newspaper," Naruto laughed, loosening his grip. Sasuke pushed him away with an annoyed face. He stood up walking away. "Even if it was that way, she hates me now," he said just before leaving the room.  
Naruto sighed and stood up from the couch. He found Sasuke in the bedroom. "Sasuke, how long have you been pushing your real feelings away?" The Uchiha, laying on the bed, rolled over to his back. "WHAT are you talking about?" Naruto leaned against the doorpost not looking at him. "Well you always were going on about revenge. How to get your brother and later how to destroy Konoha. Like I said during the court, all you knew was lies. And you have been lying to yourself about your own feelings." "A shinobi shouldn't have feelings," Sasuke defended as he sat up. "If that really was true, then there would be nothing here. Because without love for friends, for family, there would be nothing. It's because our friends or families are hurt that we shinobi exist, in order to protect what love dearly. Itachi loved Konoha, but his family was a thread to that, so he killed everyone except you. You loved your family, so you killed your brother."  
Sasuke stared at the floor. "Anyway, let's go back to the topic. Instead of shouting or insulting Sakura, did you ever tell her your feelings? Did you ever tell her the reason you did that or even that you're sorry for it?" "It's not like she sees me that way anymore!" Sasuke shouted and was grabbed by his collar and pulled to his feet. "Fool! It doesn't matter if she does or doesn't, she ought to know! Beside I believe she still loves you, no matter how hard she tries to deny it!" "How am I supposed to tell her if she doesn't even want to listen to me let alone be around me?!"  
Naruto let him go, making Sasuke drop on the floor. "I never thought you would give up so easily." "But… she hates me, what's the use?"  
Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He had never seen him like this. Probably because he had always hidden his true feelings and they had finally appeared on the surface again. "Loving someone isn't a crime. Tell her, and who knows what happens. Now get back on your feet, it's disturbing seeing you like this." Sasuke stood avoiding Naruto's look. "What's the use…?" "That things have been cleared out, that you two understand each other. That you both can move on."  
Sasuke looked to the side and sighed. "You're a complete different person than what you used to be." "I know. I hid my true feeling too, maybe even the real me. But you should go now." "To where?" Sasuke asked confused. "To Sakura of course, fool."  
When Sasuke made no movement Naruto kicked him outside the bedroom towards the front door. "Hurry up already. It's already passed dinner time and Sakura has night shift in the hospital. If you hurry she'll be at home."

Sasuke was outside the apartment and Naruto slammed door in his face. 'Eh…?' For a moment he stared at the door, thinking about what he should do. He then turned around and ran.

Naruto jumped outside through the window. Bellow him he saw Sasuke, but also Tsu, who was late tonight. The blonde jumped down and landed right in front of her. "Eep!" "You're late," he stated to the young girl. "S-sorry we lost track of time," she mumbled. Naruto grinned, "Well you're back now. Is it alright with you if you will be alone for a while. I'm not sure for how long I will be away." "H-hai… are you following Sasuke? He just passed me in a rush, is he trying to escape again?" "I hope didn't choose that when I kicked him outside," Naruto sighed.  
"It's okay, I've always been by myself so I'll be fine." "I know, but I'll be worried about it anyway," Naruto grinned. Tsu grinned back. "Hurry up and get inside. Lock the door behind you." "Hai! Night nii-san." "Goodnight." Tsu went inside the apartment building while Naruto set of tracking Sasuke.

_'Am I sure I want this? I don't even know what to say to her? How do I say this anyway?'_

In his panick Sasuke had arrived at the house of Sakura. He panted, staring at the door. A weird feeling took him over and took him a while before he understood he was nervous and afraid. The reason he didn't want to tell her was because he didn't want to be heartbroken. But…

"Sakura! Sakura, I know you're home!"

_Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you  
But baby, I was wrong  
And yeah, I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on_

Inside Sakura looked up shocked when she heard her name being shouted. She ran from her room to her parent's room so she had better view and found the one who had shouted her name. What did he want from her? And where on earth was Naruto? In the silence she was cursing about the fact her parents weren't home yet. Otherwise she would have left to work already.

Sasuke knocked on the door. "Please open. I need to talk with you!"

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

He leaned his head against the door. "Sakura... I know you're angry at me. You have all reason too. I'm... I just... I'm sorry. I know that's not exactly making you forgive me but please open the door so I can explain."

_I know you're in there  
You can make me wait  
But I'm not going to wait  
It's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself (lying to myself)  
Now I'm dying in this hell (dying in this hell)  
Girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby, here I am_

Sakura stared at the figure outside. Was that really Sasuke? He seemed so different, sitting on his knees leaning his head against the door. He had completely forgotten the pride he once had.  
Should she open the door? Could it be he was tricking her. Well even if it was, she was prepared now. The banging on the door went on...

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

Sasuke stopped, his fists were starting to hurt. He looked at the door. _'I knew it was no use... I knew she hates me now. So why would she even open...Wait what's this?'_  
He rubbed his cheeks and when he felt it was wet he released he had started crying. 'I haven't cried in ages... why?' He stared at his wet palm.

_If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You would see a different man  
But baby, here I am_

_'I should go home...'_ he thought but then the words of Naruto came to his mind.

"I never thought you would give up so easily."

Sasuke came to his feet and knocked on the door once more. "Sakura-chan!" he shouted, "I'm sorry! Please open the door so I can tell you face to face!"

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

"I should have told you why. I should have told you I was jealous. Naruto's right. I'm a fool and a big jerk, but please give me another chance!"

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you (yeah)_

_'Jealous? Why was he jealous?' _Sakura wondered. She was getting curious to his reasons. So she walked down the stairs.

"You can do to me what you want, I deserve it, but please..." Sasuke hit his head against the door. "Open the door," he then whispered.

_Now I'm crawling back to you (crawling back to you)  
Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)_

He heard some noise and did a step backwards. The door opened and Sakura stood there looking at him with mixed feelings. Suddenly he was at a loss of words and merely stared at her.  
"Why were you jealous?" she asked, giving him the opportunity to find the words. "I... you..." he started and tried hard to find the words. "Because I thought you were going out with Naruto," he eventually managed to say. "I love you, even though I didn't exactly realise it back then. So I... I did something that... I'm sorry. I know I'm asking for the impossible, but please forgive me." He was looking down, afraid to look at her. "You're such a fool," came as reply. "I know..." he mumbled back. "What do I have to do with you?"  
Somewhat scared he dared to look up an noticed she was crying. He had no idea what to do. If he was going to try to comfort her she might hit him again and hate even more. "You can do to me whatever you want," he said to answer the question.  
He was pulled inside and she closed the door. "You're worse than Naruto, you know that." Sasuke only nodded as reply, patiently waiting for his punishment. "I don't get myself. I told myself to hate you forever but..."  
Some tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke looked at her for a second before he forgot his fear for possible horrible punishment and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I really am. Even though I know that doesn't cover it no matter how many times I say it, I will stay say it. If I could I would undo it." "No... then I wouldn't have Takashi," she mumbled in his chest.  
Sasuke pushed her away a little and stared at her. He then got the surprise of his life when she suddenly kissed him. When she pulled back he stared at her.

"Did you make up?"

Both looked up and found Takashi looking through the bars upstairs. "How long have you been standing there?" Sakura asked as she walked upstairs. "A while... just before you stalted kissing. Did you make up, mommy?" Takashi looked up to his mother with curiosity.  
Sakura looked downstairs where Sasuke was standing. "Partly... it's a begin. Come, I'll bring you back to bed."

Sasuke sat down on the stairs, unsure of what to do. Go back to Naruto, stay here? It was all so confusing.  
Sakura returned and Sasuke looked up. "It's my fault he woke up, isn't it," he said somewhat uncomfortable. "Yes, it is," Sakura replied and wacked Sasuke on his head, although not as hard as she did the last couple of days.  
Sasuke rubbed the painful spot. "I guess I should go back to Naruto," he mumbled. "Why isn't he here?" "He kicked me out saying I had to tell you." Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Thank Naruto for me," she then said. He looked at her and then nodded. "Uhm... oyasumi," he mumbled. "Oyasumi," Sakura said and opened the door for him.  
They both saw Naruto a bit further ahead, leaning against a lamppost with his hands in his pockets. When he saw Sasuke going outside he started walking. Sasuke said goodbye to Sakura and ran up to Naruto.  
"You were standing there the whole time?" he asked nervously, hoping he hadn't seen him crying. "Pretty much," Naruto answered. "You... you saw everything?" "Except for what happened inside. But seeing you weren't kicked out or something like that, I guess it went well." "Hm," Sasuke only replied.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Suna**

Three young genin, their teacher and an Uchiha were standing in the office of the Hokage. They just finished another C-mission. It's been three months already, yet Sasuke was still under Naruto's supervision. This because the council still didn't trust the Uchiha. Sasuke had made no reaction when he heard no one really accepted him yet. Naruto didn't protest, though sighed when he heard.

"You may leave, except you Naruto, I want to talk to you for a bit," Tsunade said. The blonde nodded and watched how his team and Sasuke left the room. Once the door closed, Tsunade stood up from her chair.

"First of, I finally get the chance to say this, I'm sorry for the extension of Sasuke's trial period." "That's not exactly your fault, but because the elders feel threatened, which they should after what they did." "They did what they thought was best, you know that," Tsunade replied somewhat annoyed. "Yes, but is it you really want to talk about?" The Hokage didn't reply immediately, but instead looked outside. "There is another chunin exam coming up..." "Huh? Why?" "The situation between the great countries is getting worse, especially with Akatsuki still around. Also because we did not kill Sasuke, their trust in Konoha is gone and because we are allies with Suna, the other countries don't trust them either. Therefore, to regain that trust, a chunin exam is to be held in Suna." "Uhm... okay... though I have to say that reason is quite vague." "I have to agree on that. Also, unlike during other chunin exams, this time all five kage's will be present." Naruto looked surprised at her, while she sighed and sat down in her chair again. She then looked at the blonde with a serious face. "I want you to go there and let Sasuke participate in the exam." "Wh-what? But... with whom? A one man team is not allowed." "Ebisu agreed to team him up with Udon and Moeki."

Naruto blinked a few times and then started grinning, "he so will not like that." "This is not a laughing matter! I want to show the other countries that he is no longer a threat that works for Orochimaru!" "Yes yes I know that, but just with a chunin exam that won't be proven. Remember the one where we lost the third. Orochimaru was there. What we need for this situation is a mission in which he will prove his loyalty to Konoha." "That we indeed do. Therefore you and your team are send to Suna and help them out. Gaara will give you the details of that mission. Also, Naruto, I suggest your team participates in the exam as well."

Now Naruto didn't know what to say and just stared at her. "They have been doing very well with all the missions they have been given. It is also the advice of the elders that they participate. The choice is theirs however." Naruto merely nodded and was sent off.

Once outside the building he saw Sasuke waiting for him. "What was it about?" he asked. Naruto looked at him, deciding the information could wait for a while. "Random crap mostly, also we're going to Suna next week. Apparently Gaara needs our help with something. What it is exactly Tsunade won't say," he told and ended in a sigh. "Well anyway, it seems like we will be there for at least a month, damn it." Sasuke chuckled a bit, "Missing Hinata already?" The blonde glared at him while they walked homewards. "How about you? How are things going with Sakura?" A slight blush appeared on the Uchiha's face as he looked the other way. Naruto got a smirk on his face, "How far did you two go?" "... not far... we... barely..." he then mumbled something which Naruto couldn't understand. "What did you say?" Again Sasuke didn't seem to like saying the word loud enough, but Naruto knew exactly what he meant. "Man up already, sheesh, you became quite a softy the last few weeks." Sasuke glared at him, but the fact that he was blushing badly didn't help him much. Naruto just started laughing. The two finally arrived at Naruto's house, where Sasuke dropped on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "How about Takashi? How does he take it?" "Well... he at least is no longer afraid of me, but he goes off Naruto-nii-san this Naruto-nii-san that."

Snorting the blonde took place next to the Uchiha. "Whenever Sakura had to work, I would babysit him, ever since he was a baby so yeah..." "Hm... so... you're gonna spent the entire week with Hinata?"

Naruto rapidly turned around with a blush, "like that is possible!" Sasuke snorted. "She's on a mission, though she said she would be back tomorrow." Naruto ended up in sighing.

It was just like Naruto expected, he didn't get a chance to see Hinata in the week he would still be in Konoha. He felt terrible and was grumpy the whole way to Suna. Now he had to miss his girlfriend an entire month. And he hadn't seen her often at all the last couple of months!

Naruto let out another sigh while they were waiting for permission to enter Gaara's office. "Would you stop that," Sasuke said annoyed. He only gained a glare and before it could escalate, the group was allowed inside.

"Hello Naruto," Gaara greeted and then looked over to Sasuke. "I haven't seen you in ages, Sasuke." "Hm," the Uchiha replied. "Hi Gaara, long time no see. So... what exactly did you need us for?" Naruto said, going straight to business. Gaara turned around and looked outside. Naruto walked around the desk and peered outside too. There he saw an giant arena was being made right outside the city.

"Preparations for the upcoming chunin exam. You heard about it right? Why this suddenly is done?"

"Ya... Tsunade explained." "Then you must also understand the importance of this event. We want everything to go right. In previous exams we had a lot of participants, but this time it has tripled. Normally the paper work is Shikamaru and my sister's job, but both were on a mission and we cannot afford to wait any longer with making sure everything is done. Also the arena is still being made, we need help there too. It need to house a lot more people than usual."

The blonde nodded. And Gaara continued.

"The participants will arrive two days before the actual event. The event itself is also different than normal. It will just be preliminary rounds in which the last twenty will move on the finals in the arena. The preliminary will be in two parts, one with teams and the second parts for single."

"Chunin exams already?" Kojirou muttered, but loud enough that everyone could hear. Naruto turned to them with a thoughtful face. Eventually he sighed and looked outside again. "You three are allowed to take part as well."

"EH!" all three his students exclaimed and stared at their teacher. "Are... are you serious?" Minoru asked. The blonde nodded. He couldn't tell them while looking at them, he himself was rather unsure about this. True they have been doing great, but a chunin exam already? Especially under these conditions. However... Tsuande agreed to it, so who was he to not let them. It was up to them to decide now. He gave them the small papers Tsunade gave him.

Gaara called someone to bring them to a room. "Can we go look around?" Amaya asked, after throwing her stuff on a bed. "Sure," Naruto nodded. He watched his three students leave and heard the door close.

In silence he was hoping his students would be fine in the tournament. Sasuke sat down on the couch. "Don't worry about them, they'll do fine," he said. Naruto looked surprised at him, "That's the first time I hear you trying to cheer me up." Sasuke looked away in annoyance, realizing it all too well himself. A moment later Naruto stood before him and ruffled in his pocket. He then offered the Uchiha a small sheet. "You too will participate." "What?!" Sasuke shouted and jumped up from the couch. "Are you crazy? That's a bad idea! No-one wants me alive. The only reason I am is..." "Because I managed to keep you out of jail," the blonde continued. Sasuke didn't protest. How much he disliked the fact that this moron in front of him saved his butt, he still didn't want to admit that.

"Sasuke, it's important you participate. This whole event is even here because of you." "Wh-what?" the Uchiha uttered and dropped down on the couch again. "The other countries wanted you dead. They still do. By keeping you alive, the trust in Konoha has gone down. We're balancing at the state of peace and war. In order to regain the trust of the other countries, this chunin exam is held. Not only to qualify new chunin, but also to see the power of the villages. The power of Konoha and the power of you. If you are really allowed to be alive."

Sasuke stared at the blonde. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This whole competition was in order to see if you was allowed to live?! So it could mean he could die or would be killed after this?

"You will team up with Konohamaru's teammates, they didn't pass the previous chunin exam while Konohamaru did."

Naruto then left to the bathroom, leaving a confused Sasuke on the couch.


End file.
